Second chance for happiness and peace
by ALIMOO1971
Summary: Jack and Sam get a second chance at being together and saving the galaxy from the Goa'uld
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: Second chance for happiness and peace**

**AUTHOR: Alimoo1971**

**RATING:**

**SPOILERS:**

**CATEGORY:**

**PAIRINGS: Jack & Sam**

**SUMMARY: Jack and Sam get a second chance at being together and saving the galaxy from the Goa'uld**

**ARCHIVE: SJD, Yes. S/J NC17 Fanfic Archive, Fan fiction, Heliopolis **

**DISCLAIMER: OK, don't own characters. Made this story up, didn't make any money out of it, yada, yada, you know the rest. **

**FEED BACK: Yes Please **

**NOTES: I was thinking about this story, so I decided to write it. Thank you Janet for beta reading this story for me. I know it been a long time since i posted a new stargate story. I've been ill for a while and i've been going through a lot of personal prolems as well. Plus finding a beta reader is also hard to find. anyway. Here is a new story, so enjoy.**

**SONGS:**

2006

Thor showed up in Earth orbit where he saw Anubis' ships. They started firing on the Asgard new ship called the Daniel Jackson. Thor managed to beam up SG1 when he found them in an ice cavern. He could see that they were all wounded.

Thor moved the ship away from Earth while he attend to SG1. Daniel and Teal'c where hit in the shoulders or legs. Whereas Jack and Sam where hit in the chest. He put them both into medical pods to see if he could heal them while he removed the ancient knowledge from Jack.

Daniel walked over to Thor "How are they Thor?"

"I do not know Daniel Jackson; I will try to keep them alive. What happened?"

"One of the super soldiers shot Jack and the ZPM. Without the ZPM, Jack couldn't use the chair. We were too late"

"I will do the best I can to save them"

"I know. Can I talk to Jack?" Thor walked over to his command console and moved a couple of stones, then Jack's hologram appeared.

"Daniel, what happened?"

"One of the super soldiers shoot you and the ZPM. We are losing the war, Jack."

"Carter?"

"Behind you." Jack turned around to see both Sam and himself in pods.

"How bad?"

"Not good." Jack lowered his head and shook it, then he turn to Daniel.

"Jack, what is it?"

"Just before you and Teal'c showed up... Sam told me that she loves me."

"Really? That's great... isn't it?"

"Yeah, I told her, before she left that night, that I love her too and that when this war is over I was going to retire and marry her."

"Oh, Jack, I'm sorry. If there was a way..." Jack turned to Thor.

"Thor, is there any chance for me to talk to Carter?"

"Yes, why do you need to talk to her?"

"I need to ask her something" Thor turned and moved some stones then Sam appeared.

"Colonel."

"Carter, is there any way we can destroy Anubis?"

"Without the ZPM? Sorry."

"There's got to be another way"

Sam looked around then she walked over to the window.

"Maybe there is, but 'what'?"

"I'm sure you will think of something. Anubis has got to be stopped."

"But 'what' and 'how'?" Daniel asked.

Sam looked at the sun when she saw a solar flare. She looked at it then turned around to look at Jack and walked over to him, then she turn to Thor.

"Thor can you create a device where copies of all the knowledge from Jack can be downloaded?"

"Yes, I can. Why do you ask?"

"Sam, what are you thinking?" Daniel asked

"About sending ourselves back in time."

"What? What about that Pandora box?" Jack asked.

"Colonel... Jack, look at us" she pointed to the pods.

"We are barely alive. Think about it, this way, if my plan works, we save not just Earth, but the galaxy. as well."

"You want to change the time line."

"Well what choice do we have? With the replicators and Anubis let loose, we haven't got much of a chance of winning this war. With my idea, we can do that."

"Okay. So we send copies of our memories back in time. How do we get them?" Sam turned to Jack.

"Jack, can you design a mini device like the Ancient repository?"

Jack thought about it, then he turned to a screen where he started designing a device, when finished, he built the device. When the device was finished,

"There you go. Daniel pick it up and look into it. You will see flashing lights, when they stop, it's done." Daniel walked over and picked up the binoculars-type device, he then took his glasses off and looked into it.

"There are blue and green lights."

"No talking, Daniel."

While Daniel was looking into it, Jack made two more copies. They all waited for Daniel to put down the device.

"It's done" as he put his glasses back on.

"Thor, when you finish removing the crap from my head, open up Sam's and my pods so we can do the same."

"It is almost complete."

"Thanks... Sam what are you doing?" when he saw her looking at a screen.

"Finding out when the next flare will happen and I've got to time it exactly right."

"OK, how long?" they all looked at Sam.

"Eighteen minutes" she turned to them.

"Sam, how are we going to send these devices back in time?" Daniel asked

"When Jack's and my copy memories are downloaded, we will have to have Thor send a message to General Hammond and get him to write a note to himself."

"Like what he did back in 1969" Daniel said.

"Yes... a ship is approaching Thor... oh my god, its' Prometheus" they all turned to see the damaged Prometheus slowly heading towards them.

"Thor, I'm picking up 20 life signs, they are almost out of oxygen" then there was a bright light. When it was gone they saw the wounded had been transported to Thor's ship.

"General Hammond" Sam said as she crouched down

"Major Carter" he sat up and looked around before he stood up with Teal'c's help.

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"We just managed to get away. Earth has been hit hard."

"Can we contact the SGC?"

"Not at the moment. Why?"

"General, we going to need your help" Jack said.

"With what?"

"General... we going to return to Earth... when we do, can you write a note to yourself?"

"Why?"

"We are going to send these devices back in time" Sam said standing in front of the devices.

"What are they?"

"Copies of our memories. When you're younger, you would see them and the message, you would know what to do."

"Which is what, Major?"

"To tell yourself to take these devices to the Colonel, Daniel and myself. We can let you know where we were from 1968 to 1974. That would give your younger self time to find us."

"What about what happened in 1969? Would that change if this happens?"

"No we are going to let that happen. Otherwise, this was all for nothing."

"Alright, Colonel, Dr. Jackson you will have to tell me where you both were between those times."

"That's easy, General. I was in Chicago."

"I was in Egypt."

"I'll need addresses."

"Oh, I was on dig with my parents. We were staying in Cairo. I'm not sure of the address as I was little. We were there from 1968 to 1971 then we returned to the states. I can't remember where" Daniel said

"Alright. Colonel?"

"I lived at 537 Park Ave."

"When do you want to return to Earth?"

"Now, General. The timing is important" then they noticed Thor's ship returning to Earth orbit.

"O'Neill, the knowledge has been removed."

"Thanks Thor, can you open the pods?"

"You will die."

"Thor, trust us."

Thor moved some stones around, Jack and Sam's holograms disappeared, then the pods opened. Daniel and General Hammond walked over to them to see their eyes open.

"Daniel the devices" Sam said. Teal'c picked up the two devices and walked over to them.

"Thanks" Sam said as he passed one to Jack.

They looked into the binoculars for few minutes then they moved them away. Teal'c took them away from Jack and Sam.

Then they struggled to sit up. The others stepped over to help them up.

"O'Neill we are in Earth orbit."

"OK, Thor. When you are ready, beam us down to the control room" then Thor beamed everyone but General Hammond down.

"Thor, what's going on?" then the ship was taking hits from Anubis' ships.

"General Hammond, take these crystals, they are important information from O'Neill's two downloads. They should help the Asgard in the past" Thor passed him four crystals.

"I'll make sure that they are in a box or bag. Good luck, Thor."

"You too General Hammond" then he was beamed down to the control room.

When SG1 and other personnel appeared, people were going through the gate to the Alpha site.

"Teal'c, I need a box for these" Sam said. Teal'c turned and ran out of the room.

Jack sat down in one of the chairs.

"The rest of you go down to the gate room" Sam ordered.

"Major, what about you?"

"Just go" then they ran out of the control room and down to the gate room.

Then there was bright light and super soldiers appeared in the gate room. People ran up the ramp just as the super solider fired at them. When the last person was through the gate, Sam quickly closed the iris before she and Daniel ducked behind the computers.

When General Hammond appeared, Jack tackled him to the floor "Sorry sir, Anubis' soldiers are in the gate room!"

"Understood" then they heard the super soldiers.

"Upstairs, quickly" Jack said. They got up and quickly and quietly went upstairs.

Once there, Hammond went into his office and got out pen and paper. He started writing his message to himself. While he was doing that,

"Daniel, go and find Teal'c, let him know" Jack said. Daniel quickly left the room.

All Jack and Sam could do was wait till they returned. A couple of minutes later, Hammond walked out of his office, folding up the note.

"Where's Dr. Jackson?"

"Going to let Teal'c know where we are, just in case any more super soldiers show up." A few minutes later Daniel and Teal'c returned.

"We must hurry."

Teal'c opened a container which had cloths inside. Sam, Daniel and Teal'c picked up a cloth each and wrapped each of the devices in them. While they were doing that, Hammond got the rest out and wrapped up the crystals and then put them in the box with the devices on top.

Once done, it was closed and locked. General Hammond then put the note on top and cellophane taped it to the box. When they all saw that it had his name on top, they heard footsteps and knew it was the super soldiers. They went down to the control room where Sam checked to see where the super soldiers were.

When she saw their location, she then sealed the doors in all areas. Then she started dialing PYX345, knowing that it would send the box back in time. Then the gate started spinning so Sam stood up and picked up the box.

"Sam, I'm coming with you" Jack said.

"OK" they ran down to the gate room. When they arrived, there was a super soldier walking through from the other side, Teal'c saw it and ran down the steps and behind it.

He tackled it to the ground. When the worm hole was formed, they heard shots and saw the soldier roll Teal'c's body off it and it stood up.

"Go Sam, I love you."

Jack gave Sam a kiss before running towards the soldier, Sam watched as it shot Jack but he keep on going. So Sam ran up to the 'gate, and although she felt being hit, with the last of her strength, she threw the box into the event horizon. She collapsed and died just as the gate shut down.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I would like to thank for every one reviews and whom has put this story on 'story alert', 'story favourate', 'author alert' and 'author fav'**

**REVEIWS: (Beth) Thank you for your review, I hope you enjoy this story :)**

**(15Meli57) Yes i'm . I know it been a while since i posted a stargate story. As for how many chapters to this story...alot, lol. Enjoy this next chapter and i'll be looking ford to your next review :) Thanks**

Chapter 2

1969

Lieutenant George Hammond had only been on duty for ten minutes when he heard a noise coming from the missile test silo. When he went to the window, he saw a strange round object appear, with water in the middle and a metal ramp.

He watched from where he was as a box came through the water, then the round device and ramp disappeared. He opened the door and walked in and over to the box. He picked it up and noticed a note with his name on it, and a message saying

_'Remove note from box and pocket it' _

So he did that without the cameras seeing him. Then he turned around so the camera could see what happened, and then he walked out with it and up to his CO's office to tell him about it and what he saw. The CO took the box and dismissed the lieutenant.

Four hours later, SG1 came through the gate. In the team were Colonel Samantha Carter, Captain Lou Ferretti, Daniel Jackson and Teal'c. When Lieutenant Hammond was going through their things, there was a note with his hand writing on it; he read what it said _'George help them and read the letter now' _and then there were two dates.

He thought it was odd. So after sorting their things out he went to the men's room where he opened up the letter, reading

"_George, the box that came with this letter is important for the future, what's in the box you must give to Samantha Carter, Jacob's daughter, Jonathan Jack O'Neill who lives at 537 park Ave, in Chicago, IL, and Daniel Jackson, he is with his parents on a dig at Giza, Egypt. They must look in to them, if they don't see the lights, try another one. There are crystals, keep them in a safe place until Jack O'Neill asks for them. Help and trust them." _

After he read it, he left to find out from his CO what was to be done with the weapons and other items that the four were carrying.

Three hours later the lieutenant helped the four escape. When it was just the five of them, Sam asked for the note. When she looked at it again, she looked at the lieutenant

"Can I have this"

"Yes ma'am... Colonel Carter, can you explain this to me?" he showed her the letter. When Sam read it, she smiled, and then she looked at the lieutenant

"Where's the box?"

"In the back with all of your other stuff."

Sam went to the back of the truck and got in. She looked through the boxes till she found the box and other items which she passed to Daniel and Lou. Then she zatted the two big boxes before getting out of the back of the truck.

"Is there a place where you can hide this" He looked around.

"Yes, I know a good place"

"Good, do it now." He went into the wooded area, twenty minutes later he returned.

"It's done."

"Good. Wait for couple of months before getting it, and then follow what the letter said."

"Yes ma'am."

"I hate to ask, but have you got any money on you?"

"Yes" he took his wallet out.

"I've got five hundred dollars." Sam took it from him.

"Don't worry, I'll pay you back. Now stand over here" he stood where the other down men were.

"Sorry, I have to do this so you won't get court martialed" then she zatted him once and he collapsed on the ground.

"Sorry, Uncle George, come on let's get going" then they ran down the road to the intersection.

When Lieutenant Hammond came to, he was on a stretcher "Lieutenant what happened?"

"I don't know, I remember calling out for help then waking up, what happened?"

"The prisoners escaped and all of their things including the box you found are gone."

"Are you contacting the police?"

"Yes, already have. Let's get you and the other men into the infirmary." They loaded George into the back of the truck next to SF, and then they were on their way back to the mountain.

Three months later, George got a week off so on the Friday before, when he left the base; he drove down the road then pulled over and stopped his car. He then got out and went into the wooded area, then returned a few minutes later.

He got back into his car and drove home. When he got home, he knew that his wife was away for a week to look after her sister who had been ill. So he got his duffle bag and put the box in it, then he left to go to the airport.

That night his plane landed in Chicago. He then drove to the hotel where he was spending the night.

The next morning he called a taxi and went to the O'Neill place. When he got there and got out, he walked up the path to the front door, knocked on it, and waited. When the door opened, a man answered it. George could smell the alcohol on his breath and could tell he hadn't had a shower in few days.

"Yeah, what do you want?" he said slightly slurring his words.

"Is Jonathan O'Neill here?"

"Yeah, what's it to ya?"

"I need to talk to him."

"Whatever" he stepped back.

"Jonathan, you got a visitor" he yelled out, and then George saw a 17 year old boy with shoulder length brown hair.

"I'm Jonathan."

"I'm George Hammond, is there a place where we can talk in private? It's important."

"Important my ass, what have you done this time?"

"Nothing, Dad."

"Nothing, you're lying" he whacked Jonathan across the back of the head.

"It true! I don't even know this guy!"

"Well he seems to know you" Jonathan turned to look at George.

"How do you know me?"

"I'll tell you... in private... it's classified."

"Classified? Bullshit, I'm going to the bar" then he walked out the door.

"Tell your mother, I'll be home tonight."

"Yeah, right" Jonathan muttered, and then looked at George.

"You better come in" they walked inside and into the living room.

"Is there anyone else in the house?"

"Na, my two younger brothers left this morning. I've got two older ones, they are over in 'Nam" George nodded then put the bag on the table.

"Where is your Mom?"

"She's at work; she won't be home till three. Why?"

"What I'm about to tell you, no one must know."

"Classified?"

"Yes." Jonathan sat down and listened to what George said about what happened three months earlier. When he finished, Jonathan looked at George.

"You're joking, right?"

"I'm not" then he leaned forward and opened the bag, then he opened the box. He picked up one of the wrapped items and unwrapped it.

"Feel this" he passed it to Jack.

"It's light."

"From what I was told, when you look into it you will see lights." Jack looked into it.

"Nope, nothing."

"Here, try this one" George unwrapped another one and passed it to Jack.

Jack looked into it and froze. George Hammond watched Jack, frozen, for several minutes. Then Jack lowered the binoculars. He closed his eyes and then fainted.

George retrieved the binoculars from Jack, wrapped them in a cloth, and returned them to the box, storing them on the bottom, under the others.

About ten minutes later, Jack groaned and then opened his eyes.

"Are you alright, son?" asked George.

"Oye, talk about a headache and a half!"

Jack looked at him.

"Yeah, wow talk about information" the he looked at the man across from him.

"You want to know, but I don't know where to begin."

"How about from the beginning?"

"You know Jacob Carter and his daughter Samantha."

"Yes I do."

"One of them" he pointed to the box, "Is for her."

"Yes... what is it?"

"From the memories I just got, I'm in love with her, but we haven't met."

"Future?"

"I think so... or alternate realty, I don't know."

"Perhaps it is from the future you, but why only send your future memories in to the past?"

"That's classified" Jack shook his head.

"Woo, that is strange saying that!" George smiled.

"Oh god" he sat forward, covering his face.

"Is everything alright?" Jack lifted his head.

"It will be... ask me about it in... thirty years' time" George nodded.

"I better get going I've got a plane to catch." They stood up and George closed his bag and picked it up.

"Ah, can I use your phone to call a taxi?"

"Sure, it's over there on the cabinet."

"Thanks."

George walked over to make the call, leaving Jack standing there going over the memories and thinking about what happened to his family now and in the future, which would leave him wondering whom should he marry knowing who he did love once and who he loved before Anubis' attack earth.

Jack followed George to the front door "Take care of yourself son."

"You too, sir" Jack said smiling.

"We will meet again."

"I know we will and look, there are those crystals, that are important."

"I know" then a taxi showed up. Jack watched George walk to the car.

Once it was gone, he closed the door and looked around the house knowing what was going to happen in two weeks' time. Now he had the knowledge and the experience of his future self, he knew he had been given a second chance to fix things with his family.

George got to the airport on time and flew to Egypt. When he got there and into his room, he opened his duffel bag and got out his back pack. He then got the box out and put it in his back pack. Once done he left to look for the Jackson family. He knew where to start so he left his hotel room and went looking for them.

A few hours later, he drove to where the Jackson family was working. When he got out of his jeep and picked up his bag, he look around till he saw a small boy walking out of a tent and over to him.

"Hello. I'm Daniel Jackson are you looking for my parents?"

"Hello. I'm George Hammond, where are your parents?"

"They are over there in a hole digging, come on I'll show you."

"I'm actually looking for you."

"Me? Why?"

"Can we go in to the tent? There something I want to show you."

"No" he stepped back. George crouched down and opened his bag up, then he unwrapped one the binoculars to show Daniel.

"That is strange looking artifact."

"Here hold it, it's light." He passed it to Daniel.

"Wow it is light, strange for binoculars to be light."

"I know. Look in to it and tell me what you see." Daniel looked into it and froze.

George knew he had gotten the right one so he waited. When Daniel lowered the binoculars, George quickly grabbed them before they slipped out of Daniel's hand and quickly grabbed him before he collapsed.

George immediately put the binoculars back in the box and in his back pack, then he lifted Daniel up in his arms, while holding the back pack, and carried him into the tent and lay him on a bed. He sat down and waited. When Daniel came to, he opened his eyes and turned his head and sat up.

"Oh, god... General Hammond."

"I like the sound of that." Daniel thought about it then his eyes widened.

"Wow, my future self sure has been busy." George smiled.

"Have Jack and Sam looked into the binoculars?"

"Only Jack."

"OK, wow this information I got. It's amazing... oh no" he look down and then up again.

"What's wrong Daniel?"

"My parents..."

"Whatever happened to your parents, the choice is yours. Sounds like you've been given a second chance to make things right with them."

"Only if..."

"Don't tell me. I better get going. Take care of yourself son, we will meet again." Daniel smiled

"I know we will, sir."

George stood up and stepped forward and shook Daniel's hand before he walked out of the tent. Daniel got off the bed and stepped outside to watch George leave.

"Who was that Daniel?" his mother asked.

"Ask me that question in few years' time Mom."

"Daniel" he turned and looked up at her when his father walked over to them.

"Mom, Dad, I can't tell you who he is yet but one day in the future I will. But remember this, one day I'm going to ask you to listen to me and when that day comes, please listen to me, it will be very important."

"Daniel, what are you talking about?" his father asked.

"Trust me Dad, both you and Mom are going to be very proud of me, think I'm crazy but I'm not, just trust me OK and one day you will understand."

"What did that man tell you?" his mother asked.

"Not tell Mom, show me... so find anything?" he said smiling. Then they showed him what they found that day.

When George returned to Colorado Springs, he knew that the best time to show Sam the binoculars would be the next year. So he hid both crystals and box till then.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 03

A year later, George and his family flew to Washington to spend Independence weekend with the Carter family. George packed the binoculars in his bag before leaving.

When the Hammond family showed up at the Carters' house, they all greeted each other and George finally got to meet Mark who was two months old. Once the family was settled in they all went outside for drinks while the kids played.

Early the next morning, George got up and got the wrapped binoculars out and walked out of the guest bedroom and quietly walked down to Sam's room. He opened the door to see her awake. He walked in and closed the door and walked over and sat on the bed

"Uncle George, why are you in my room?"

"To show you this" he unwrap it and passed it to her.

"It's light."

"I know, look into it." Sam looked in to it.

"Pretty lights" then she froze.

George knew what was going to happen so he waited. When Sam lowered the binoculars, her eyes closed and she fell back against her pillow. George wrapped up the binoculars and stood up. Then he pulled the covers up and over Sam before leaving the room.

He return back to his room to put them back in his bag before walking out and down into the kitchen where he made himself a cup of coffee and waited. A few minutes later Sam walked in and sat at the table looking at him.

"Sam, are you OK?"

"Yes, now I know what's going to happen in the future, did you see Daniel and Jack?"

"Yes."

"You know, Uncle George, I dreamed of going to college before joining the Air Force..." then she smiled.

"Now I can do both, plus so much more."

"Sam, I don't want to know."

"I know, but can you do something for me?"

"What is it Sam?"

"I want to meet Jack. Can you let him know?"

"Sure where and when?"

"First of June... 1985 at O'Malley's at 1700 hours... before I start the Academy."

"Sure I'll tell him."

"Thanks. So how are you?" He smiled then told her how things were. They talked until the rest of the family showed up for breakfast.

Over the next fifteen years, there were many changes for Daniel, Sam and Jack. Daniel was able to save his parents' lives. When he knew from the memories about what was going to happen and when, he knew he had a chance to save them.

So the morning that he knew what was going to happen, he walked over to where his parents were. They were work at the museum putting artifacts together.

"Mom, Dad."

"Not now Daniel" his mother said.

He walked over to them and grabbed their hands and pulled them. "Daniel, let go."

"No, remember what I said years ago that you need to listen to me, it's now. Please, trust me"

"Later" his father said.

"No Dad, now, please!" then he started to cry.

"Please trust me before it's too late" his parents looked at each other and they let Daniel pull them away from where they were till he knew it was safe. Then he stopped.

"OK son, what's going with you? You've been acting strange in the past couple of years."

Then they heard a noise and turned around to see the cable on the crane break causing the roof it was holding to collapse onto the columns, which caused them to collapse.

"Oh my god" his mother said in shock.

Then she turned to Daniel "Daniel, you knew what was going to happen."

"Yes... I've been given a second chance to save you both" then he hug them both, which they very affectionately returned.

"Come on lets' go and see how bad the damage is" his father said. Daniel smiled and followed them over to where the workers were.

Daniel felt a weight lifted off his shoulders, now all he had to do was talk to his grandfather when he got back from his trip overseas.

When Sam was twelve years old, she was about to leave home to go to California, where she was to attend the University of California at Berkeley to study theoretical astrophysics. Even though she knew a lot about it, she wanted to do this before joining the Air Force.

She knew her mother was going away the next month, so the day her mother took her to the airport with some of her things since all her others things would already be at the university, she knew she had to do something to save her mother's life.

When it was time for Sam to leave, she gave her mother a hug "I love you Mom."

"I love you too Sam, take care"

"I will... can you do something for me?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Next month, when you go to see Auntie Jane and Uncle Joe, when you come home... whatever happens, wait for Dad, no matter how late he's going to be." Sam mother frowned.

"Sam, what is this all about?"

"Mom please wait for Dad, just please."

"OK, but why?"

"Trust me Mom... whatever you do, please don't get into a taxi!"

"OK, Sam."

"OK, just remember what I said and I love you"

"I love you too Sam" Sam walked towards where her plane waited. She stopped and turned to wave to her Mom before turning around and walking towards the plane.

A few hours later, Sam was in her dorm room getting her things sorted out, knowing that she been given a second chance of going to university.

A month later, when Sam's Mom was returning home she was at the airport waiting for Jacob. She looked at her watch and realized he was over an hour late, so she walked to the taxi stand. Then she stopped when she remembered what Sam said. She shook her head and had started towards the taxi stand when a car pulled up and a man got out.

"Mrs. Carter?" she stopped and turned to the guy.

"Yes."

"I'm here to take you home ma'am."

"I've been waiting for my husband."

"I know ma'am. His meeting is running late." He walked around to the back and opened the trunk then stepped forward and picked up her bags and then put them in the trunk, then closed it. Then he walked to the passenger door and opened it for her. She stepped forward,

"Who are you?"

"Colonel O'Neill ma'am."

"Thank you Colonel." Then she got into the car.

When Jack got in and his seat belt was fastened, he drove away from the airport. He took a different route to her place.

"Why are we going this way?"

"It's quicker ma'am, the other way, well the traffic is slow between the Pentagon and the airport."

"Oh, well thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Aren't you too young to be a colonel?" she asked when she noticed that he was wearing his dress blues.

"Thank you ma'am. It's lieutenant colonel, I was promoted two days ago."

"Ah, how old are you colonel?"

"Twenty eight, ma'am."

"That is young; my husband didn't reach that 'til he was in his forties."

"Really?"

"What do you do in the Air Force Colonel?"

"Black ops, ma'am, classified stuff."

"I know what you mean" then she looked at his medals.

"You sure have a lot of medals, Colonel."

"I know, some I recon I didn't deserve, but the top brass decided I did."

"Why do you say that?"

"All I was doing was my job."

"Well they must think you deserved them."

"I guess so."

Fifteen minutes later, Jack pulled up in the drive way. They both got out and Jack got her bags and they walked to the door way. She unlock it, opened it and walked in. Jack follow her in. He put her bags down next to the staircase.

"Would you like a drink before going colonel?"

"No thank you ma'am, I better get going."

"OK well thank you for being me home."

"You're welcome ma'am." Then he walked out the door, got into his car and drove away.

Hours later Jacob walk in the door "Mel are you home?"

"In the kitchen" he walked into the kitchen and smiled as his pulled his wife of fourteen years in to his arms, where they both hugged and kissed.

"Welcome home Mel"

"It's good to be home, where's Mark?"

"Staying at friend's place tonight" she smiled.

"So we've got the house to ourselves."

"Yep. What happened to you? I went to the airport. Oh sorry, I was late. The meeting took longer than planned and there was a car accident. Some drunk driver ran a red light hitting two cars."

"Oh no. Was any one killed?"

"No, but there were injuries, one in bad condition, he was in a taxi." Mel looked at Jacob in shock.

"Mel what is it?"

"Last month when I took Sam to the airport, she told me to wait for you and for me not to get into a taxi... I was just about to when Colonel O'Neill showed up and brought me home... he took a different route to get home." Jacob frowned.

"Colonel O'Neill. I don't know any Colonel O'Neill."

"Oh well, he seems to know you, he said he was just promoted a couple days ago to lieutenant colonel."

"Really, what else?"

"Jacob you're not jealous!"

"Mel."

"Well, he's twenty eight... that's what he told me. And he's in black ops."

"That doesn't sound right."

"What? His age for lieutenant colonel?"

"Yeah, anything else he said?"

"No, but from the medals he received, it showed Medal of Honor, three Air Force Crosses, Distinguished Service Medal, two Silver Stars, two Defense Superior Service Medals, three legion of merit, two distinguished flying cross, three airmen metal, two bronze stars, eight purple hearts, four air metals there was some other but he received two prisoner of war medals"

"Prisoner... that would have happened during Vietnam."

"Well he did have the Vietnam service medal and...Republic of Vietnam campaign medal."

"What, two medals?" he shook his head.

"Yes. Wait three."

"Three, what was the third one?"

"RVN gallantry cross with palm" Jacob raise his eye brows.

"There is no way that someone could get all three of them."

"Well he did."

"I know of someone who can find out about this Colonel O'Neill."

Then he walked over to the phone and made a call. Mel listened to what Jacob said on the phone. She saw the look on his face before he thanked the guy then hung up.

"Well?" she asked. Jacob shook his head.

"He's real all right. From what Michael just told me, he's a hero."

"I think the medals gave it away."

"Funny. From what Michael told me, he was prisoner twice in Vietnam and both times he managed to escape, taking other prisoners with him, they escaped in a helicopter, he blew up both the prison compounds, he rescued over fifty soldiers in the three years he was there, and it was the second rescue where he was awarded the Medal of Honor."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and promoted to captain in '75, before the end of the war."

"Sounds like he was a hero alright."

"Yeah, he's been black ops ever since he returned. From what Michael could tell me, over eighty percent of his missions are classified."

"Well the Colonel O'Neill I met didn't seem to look and sound like anything like that."

"Cover, that's what black ops do so no one could see the pain that they are going through." Mel shook her head.

"Well, sounds like he's a good man."

"A dangerous man."

"Someone to watch your six." She walked past whacking his backside.

"Very funny, Mel. Just for that" he grinned. She knew that look and ran to the stairs and up them.

"Come here woman" he said as he chased her up stairs and into their bedroom laughing.

That night the phone rang so Mel answered it "Hello?"

"Mom?"

"Sam, how are you?" Sam relaxed.

"I'm good, Mom. How was your trip?"

"It was good, but it's good to be home."

"I bet, so Dad picked you up from the airport?"

"No Colonel O'Neill did." That got Sam's attention.

"Really, what does he look like?" (Well knowing what he looked like.)

"Samantha Carter!"

"Yes, Mom" she giggled. Mel knew she was teasing her.

"Very funny Sam, so how's uni?"

"Boring, no friends, too busy with my head in a book or two" Mel laughed.

"You should make friends and have some fun."

"I know, but I'm doing nine classes, Mom. That keeps me busy, that and tae kwon do and karate lessons are keeping me even busier."

"Sounds like it."

"Well, I am trying to get ahead before joining the Air Force, Mom."

"I know dear, I hope you do get a chance to make some friends."

"I will, I better go. 'Night, Mom."

"'Night Sam" then they both hung up.

Sam was pleased that her Mom was alive and that Jack had taken time off to pick her up. From what her mother said about his rank, it sounded like he was changing his own past.

When Sam graduated from university in the top of her class, her parents and brother were there. They were happy when they heard that she was top student of her class. After wards, she had her photo taken alone and with the family.

When they returned home to D.C., she knew it would be two years before she could enter the Air Force Academy and also to meet Jack. While at home she went to the gym three times a week as well running for two miles every day, knowing that it was part of the fitness test for training at the Academy.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I would like to thank every one who has put this story on 'author alert', 'Fav author', 'fav story' and 'story alert' so far. Plus thank you for all you wounderful reveiws i recived this morning. It made me happy when i saw my e-mail box. If you want to see the ring i choice for this story. You can find it on _'jackandsam dot net'_ **

**Cause that is where the story is also there. I've notice in some of the reviews i recived asking about Sarah and Charlie. Well i'm tell you all know that is going to be reveil about them in the next few chapters. Plus with this story there going to be a few surprises i got in stall along the way. So enjoy this chapter and looking ford to hearing from you all. Plus for the ones who don't know me it also my birthday today.**

Chapter four

When Sam turned sixteen, she flew down to Colorado Springs. She was meeting Jack at O'Malley's. She went from the airport straight to O'Malley's. When she walked, in she walked up to the bar and waited to be served. When the bartender walked over to her

"You're not twenty one."

"I know, diet soda, please."

"OK" he got Sam her drink.

"Thanks" she said as she paid for it.

After taking a sip, she looked around and smiled. She walked over to the pool table and watched till the guys finished the game. The loser walked away and Sam stepped forward.

"You want to play?"

"How much?"

"Twenty." Sam pulled out a twenty dollar bill and put it on the edge of the table.

"OK you break" he said, after he put his twenty on the table.

Sam walked around the table and made the first shot. She moved around the table, sinking each ball. She was just about to sink the black when she looked up and smiled when she saw Jack looking at her. He grinned. Sam eyed her shot and sank the black ball. When the cue ball stopped, she walked over and passed her cue stick to some guy and picked up her winnings.

"Thanks for the game" then she walked over and stood in front of Jack.

"Jack."

"Sam."

"Hungry?"

"Yep, come on." They walked over to a table and sat down.

"You got my message."

"Yeah, George found me and passed it on. So, looking forward to going through the Academy again next year?" he asked smiling.

"Yes, this time I can get my revenge on two cadets after what happened last time." Jack smiled.

"I bet you are." Then a waitress walked over to them. They ordered their meal and drinks, and then she walked away.

"So, what have you been doing this time round?"

"I went to UC – Berkley, where I graduated at the top of my class and did it in two years instead of four." Jack smiled.

"I bet that pissed off a few other students." Sam giggled.

"Yeah it did alright, a fifteen year old straight 'A' student winning every award. I couldn't help it."

"I bet you couldn't"

"Guess who I saw there." Jack leaned forward.

"Who?"

"Rodney McKay and Felger." Jack raised both his eye brows.

"Really?"

"Yep. I was in my final year when they started."

"Did they see you?"

"Rodney did, he's still the same Rodney as always."

"How he managed to join the program, I'll never know." Sam smiled.

"Join the club."

"So what else did you do this time round?"

"Taking karate and tae kwon do lessons."

"Really?"

"Yep, what about you?"

"Well after my download...I beat the crap out of my father."

"Why you didn't say what happened?"

"In these memories, I walked in the house and found Dad kicking and punching her to death. He was drunk."

"Oh god... so you saved her this time round."

"Yes. When I knew it was going to happen, I showed up at home early as he slapped her across the face. I yelled at him, so he turned on me. I punched him and had him on the floor before he knew what hit him. He tried to hit me but I stopped him. Then I had him against the wall with my fingers around his throat. I told him to leave and never come back again, and that he was going to divorce Mom and give her the house and everything in it. If not I'd kill him, then I grabbed his arm and pushed him out the door. He walked away with a black eye and cut lip. I haven't heard from or seen him since."

"So, your mother...?" Jack smiled.

"She's living here in Colorado Springs. She got a part time job at the Academy."

"Really, doing what?"

"She's one of the cooks."

"Really wow and your bothers?"

"All married, except for me."

"What about... Sara?"

"My older brother introduced me to her. We dated a couple of times and that was it."

"So, you and her..."

"No not this time. This time I'm looking forward to my new future." Sam smiled her special just for him smile.

"Same here. So what do you want to do after dinner?"

"Take you to my place."

"Is it the same?"

"No, this place I know you're going to love." Sam raised her eye brows.

"Well, I'll be looking forward to it... what about your cabin?"

"Still have it and there are bass in the lake."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I put some in yesterday." Sam covered her mouth while trying not to laugh.

They talked for the next two hours while enjoying their dinner. When it was eight o'clock they left the bar. They got into Jack's truck, after Sam put her back pack in the back seat, and left the parking lot and headed to Jack's place since there was still some day light left.

When they got there, Sam was shocked when she saw the house and remembered it what she described to Jack when they were on the Tel'tac heading back to Earth when they got the ZPM.

When Jack stopped his truck, they got out and Sam followed Jack up to the front door. When he opened it, he let her in.

"I can't believe this, this is the house..."

"I know. Come on let me show you around." Jack showed her through the house.

When they were up in his bedroom, he walked to the French doors and opened them. Sam was standing next to him. Sam smiled when she saw his telescope. She walked out on to the flat roof with Jack behind her.

"Wow, amazing" as she looked up at the stars.

"Yep best place alright" Sam walked over to the railing to see a swimming pool, barbeque area and a smaller house.

"Whose place is that?" Jack walked up beside her.

"That's Mom's place, it's a three bedroom plan. I had it built when I got this place built." Sam turned to Jack.

"You got this built, but how...?"

"Well, it seems that Thor didn't remove everything, so I built a device and went to Las Vegas one weekend with twenty dollars in my pocket. I walked away with over three million dollars"

"Wow, so you bought this land and had these two homes built?"

"Yep. So what do you think?"

"I love it, it's what I described."

"That's good... Sam, there's something I want to ask you." She turned to Jack.

"I don't want to wait twenty two plus years." He got down on one knee and pulled out a box and opened it.

"Will you, Samantha Carter, marry me?" Sam smiled.

"Yes, I will marry you." She stood up an gave him a hug and kiss.

Then he got the ring out of the box and slipped it on to her finger, and then they kissed once again.

"Sam, I know you start at the Academy next year. But how about we get married before you start?"

"Yes but..."

"Don't worry; I've got everything planned out."

"Jack."

"We can get married. Your Mom signed the consent papers."

"But how...?"

"I spoke to my Mom... she knows about us. Well, almost everything. I promised her when the time is right that I'll tell her everything, she understood and I paid for the tickets to Washington. She spoke to your Mom, she sign the papers, and then Mom flew back with a smile on her face. Your Mom's not going to tell Jacob, she said it's up to you." Sam nodded.

"OK."

"There is one thing I did promise, and that is later on that we will renew our wedding vows in front of family and friends."

"I would like that."

"So what do you want to do?" Sam wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and gave him a kiss.

"Jack, I want our first time to be special."

"Wedding night?"

"Yes."

"Sure, I can wait a bit longer... so when would you like to get married?"

"Saturday, it would give me tomorrow to look for our rings and get the marriage license... where are we going to get married?"

"How about here on the roof?" Sam grinned.

"Sure, why not? And we can have our wedding night at the hotel."

"Sweet" they both kissed.

"What about your wedding dress?"

"I got mine made when I was at university. While I was there I got a part time job at bridal shop. They only could afford to pay me two out of the four days so I made a deal with them, I show them a design of my wedding dress and if they can make it for free I'll work the four days, with the two days working to pay off the dress. They agreed. I worked for them for a year."

"So, you have it with you?"

"No but I can have it sent here, I just need to make a phone call."

"OK!" Then they kissed again, becoming passionate, when they broke apart

"I wish…"

"I know but we can wait. How about tomorrow morning we go to the Court House to get the marriage license. I know the Chaplain at the Academy; I can talk to him and we can meet for lunch then go and get our wedding rings, what do you think?"

"Sounds like a plan." They kissed before they walked back inside. Sam walked down to the guest bedroom where she went to make the bed while Jack walked into the kitchen and over to the phone. He picked up a piece of paper and the phone, and then he made the call.

"Hello" a woman's voice came over the phone.

"Hi, is Daniel Jackson there, please?"

"Just a minute," Jack heard noises in the background.

"Hello"

"Daniel, it's Jack."

"Jack! Oh, god. How are you?"

"I'm good. Are you doing anything this Saturday?"

"Jack that's in two days' time. Why?"

"Sam and I are getting married."

"What about...?"

"I want a fresh start, Daniel, you know what I mean."

"Yeah I know Jack, but you know I'll always..."

"I know" Jack knew he was talking about Sha're and the Abydoians.

"I'm happy for you Jack and yes I'll be there."

"Good, let me know what time your flight arrives and I'll come and get you."

"Sure, Jack I'm pleased you and Sam got together... hey isn't she at the Academy?"

"Next year. We've got a lot of catching up to do."

"True, talk to you soon Jack."

"Sure." Then they hung up.

Jack walked into the living room and sat down to watch some TV, not knowing that his Mom and guest were watching him and Sam from her house with smiles on their faces.

When Sam walked in to her room, she got a chance to look at the ring. It was a 1920's five round diamond ring. The center diamond was a half carat, with two point twenty-five round diamonds on each side, set in white gold with yellow gold band.

She made the bed and then walked into the kitchen, where she used the phone to call her mother.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mom."

"Sam, you made it to Jack's place."

"Yeah, Mom can you do something for me?"

"Sure."

"In my old room, in the closet, is a big white box, can you send that to me?"

"No need."

"Mom?" Sam was confuse

"I know about you and Jack wanting to get married, Jack's mother and I had a good long talk before I signed the papers. She has your wedding dress Sam."

"Mom, I don't know what to say."

"Just be happy."

"I will, Mom, I will!"

"Take care, Sam."

"I will, Mom, and thank you"

"You're welcome. I better go. Jacob just walked through the door." Then she hung up. Sam hung up a few seconds later. Since Sam was tired, she went to say good night to Jack before going to bed.

The next day they went to the court house to get their marriage license sorted out. Once everything was done there, they went to get some lunch. While enjoying their lunch Sam was curious about the engagement ring.

"Jack."

"Yes, Sam?" as he took a bite of his cake.

"This ring, did you buy it?"

"No... it was my grandmother's. She passed it down to me instead of my older brother, Pat."

"Why?"

"She was my mother's mother, and Mom told her about what I did to Dad. She was pleased that he was gone, she didn't like the way he was treating Mom, me and my brothers. So when she passed away, she had put in the will that I get the ring... Dad was there. He got hold of the ring and broke it."

"How?"

"He had on his hard boots, he took the ring out of the case and dropped it onto the floor and stood on it before I could reach him."

"So you got it fixed"

"Yeah, I went to a jeweler in town here and they took the stones out and reset them in what you have now. With the old gold, I got the jeweler to melt it down and make a heart shaped pendant, which I gave to Mom on her sixtieth birthday. She loved it when I told her what I did to the ring and even showed it to her. She said it looks like it was before Dad broke it."

"Well I love it."

"I knew you would Sam...there's something else you should know... I told grandma everything." Sam was shocked.

"What, when?"

"Two days before she passed away, she knew that I'm from the future and about you, and how we are to save Earth again. She told me that she was very proud of me and knew when I was born that I was special, so then she knew in what way."

"Wow."

"Yeah. She asked me what happened to her when Mom died. I told her that she didn't take it well and wished that she never had died that way. I said well I did save her, she said true and she told me to follow my heart either with you or Sara. I told her that I was given a second chance at happiness... she knew."

"We both have Jack."

"True. Oh tomorrow, I have a surprise for you." Sam smiled.

"Oh, care to tell me?"

"Nope, you will have to wait till then."

"It better be good."

"Oh, it is, Sam, it is and I booked a hotel for tonight and tomorrow night."

"Which hotel?"

"The Academy hotel and there will be a surprise waiting for you there." They talked while finishing their lunch, then went to the jewelers to select their wedding rings.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I would like to thank evert one who got this story on alert, fav or author alert/fav. I would like to thank the one who wish me a happy birthday which was in 'AN' yesterday. the wedding dress you can see it on _'jackandsam dot net'_ site where this chapter is also going to be there. Feed back, yes please even if it belated happy birthday...i wounder how many readers reader 'Author Notes'?**

Chapter five

When finished there, they went to do a bit more shopping before heading back to Jack's place for the rest of the day. That night, Sam left in a taxi to head to the hotel. When she got to the hotel and got the key for her room, she walked down the hall and into her room. When she walked in she noticed two suit cases and a box on the bed. She walk over when she saw a note on it. Sam picked it up and read

_'Sam I'm proud of you, I wish we could be there for your wedding to Jack, but you know Jacob...Take care and I hope all your dreams come true, Love, Mom.' _

Sam smiled at the note and put it on the bed then she opened both suitcases. She smiled when she saw it was most of her clothes. Once she get everything sorted out and was in her PJ's, she climbed into bed and fell into peaceful sleep

The next morning Sam was up early. The wedding was happening at twelve since the minster had another wedding to perform at three. Sam went to the spa in town where she was getting a facial, hair and makeup done. When finished she returned to the hotel where she was getting ready.

Jack was up early that morning and headed to the airport to pick up Daniel. When he saw him they both were shocked to see each other younger.

They both hugged. "Daniel, I'm pleased you could make it."

"Same here Jack. I'm looking forward to seeing Sam again."

"I bet, come on." They walked towards the exit.

"So how are your parents?" Jack asked.

"Good. I spoke to my grandfather when he got back from overseas."

"Nick, right?"

"Yeah. He told Mom, Dad and me about what happened to him. Mom and Dad thought he was crazy."

"You believed him."

"Yep. When we were alone, I told him that I believed him. He said that he was crazy and he was going to...you know."

"He didn't this time."

"Nope." When they reached Jack's truck, they got in after Jack unlocked it.

"How did you manage to change his mind?"

"I told him exactly what the aliens told us in their language; Nick looked at me and asked how I knew that was what they said." Jack turned and looked at Daniel.

"You told him, didn't you?"

"Yes, he didn't believe me and told me to go away...I said to him I'll prove it to you, he asked how. I said to him the fountain of youth... I got his book out and open the page and passed it to him and said 'I know where it is.'"

"Really, so you got the ancient box?"

"Yep. He and I went to southern Honduras last week; I took him to the water fall... I fell in the hole." Jack laughed as he started up his truck and headed into town.

"Well it was better me than Nick."

"What happened next?"

"He followed me into the cavern and we went to get the box. I did what I did before with the water. We got out with the box. We managed to get out of southern Honduras before the rebels showed up."

"What did you do with the box?"

"We came back to this country and went to Catherine with it."

"How is she?"

"Shocked when she saw me. I said to her that in a few years' time that I'll tell her everything, and then I introduced her to Nick."

"Ah playing match marker" Jack said smiling.

"Nope, you're not going to believe who was there."

"Who?"

"Well wait and I'll tell Sam at the same time. You and Sam are in for a big shock, I know I was."

"OK." They stopped outside of barber's where Jack gets his hair cut done.

They both got out and went inside. Twenty minutes later they both walked out with their haircuts done. They got back into the truck and went to tux rental place, where Daniel was getting his tux. Once he got it and they were back in the truck, they headed to Jack's place.

"So this house you have, it's not the same one?"

"Nope, and Sam saw it and loved it."

"That's good to know." They talked about other things till Jack turned down a drive way.

"Wow, this is the house" when Daniel saw two story log home with flat roof and telescope on top.

"Yep" when Jack stopped outside the garage they got out and Daniel followed Jack into the house. Jack showed Daniel around and showed him where he proposed to Sam.

"Wow, great view of Pikes Peak."

"I know, and that little place is where Mom lives"

"Really."

"Yep, come on let's get ready. The minster will be here in an hour." Daniel walked down stars to the guest bedroom.

He went to have a shower since he got bits of cut hair in his hair. After he had his shower he got dressed in his navy blue tux with shirt and tie. When, done he walked out and into the living room where he waited for Jack to show up.

While there, there was a knock on the door so he waited for Jack to answer it, when he didn't, Daniel went to answer it.

"Ah, hello."

"Hi, is Colonel O'Neill here?"

"Hey space monkey who's at the door?" then Jack appeared.

"Hi, Chaplin. Thanks for coming. Come on in" Daniel stepped out of the way while Jack let the minster in.

"Thanks, Colonel."

"Come on, I'll show you where it's being held." They all walked out and onto the roof just as a car pulled up. Jack walked over to the railing.

"Hey, walk to the side of the garage there are steps there." Then he turned around.

"Sorry, the photographer just arrived."

"That's OK, so where did you want to have the ceremony?" Jack showed the minster where he wanted it, the angles, everything.

When they finished talking, they heard two toots of a horn and turned to see the limo turning down the drive way.

"She's here."

When Sam was in her room getting ready, she had to call the front desk to ask them to send a women to help her with her dress, which they did. Sam got her dress, headpiece, veil and shoes out. She had managed to put the under slip on when there was a knock on the door. It was one of the women staff members.

"Oh come in." Sam let her in and closed the door.

"Thank you for helping me."

"No problem. When's the wedding?"

"Twelve and limo will be here in twenty minutes."

"Well then shall we?"

"Yes, please!" The woman helped Sam get into her wedding dress.

Once it was on and zipped up, next was the headpiece and veil, then the shoes. When everything was done, the woman stood back.

"You look beautiful, my dear. Whoever the guy is, he is sure one lucky man."

"I know and thank you for your help."

"No worries." Sam picked up her train, bouquet, and bag.

"I had better get going. Don't want to be late for my own wedding!" The woman laughed. They walked out the door and to the elevators together.

"What are you going to do after your wedding?"

"Come back here for our wedding night. As for the honeymoon, I don't know what Jack planned."

"What are your plans for the future?"

"Joining the Air Force."

"The Air Force?"

"Yes ma'am, my fiancé is also in the Air Force. He's older than me but we don't care."

"How much older"

"Sixteen years." The women was shocked.

"Sixteen! Won't he get into trouble?"

"No, we've known each other for years and times are changing between couples."

"Sounds like it alright." When they walked out to the foyer, there were other staff looking at Sam with smiles on their faces.

"Well good luck for today."

"Thank you." Then Sam walked out to the waiting limo.

Once she was in, she sat back and relaxed. Minutes later they were on their way to Jack's place. When they got there, the driver tooted his horn twice before turning down the drive way. When the limo stopped, the driver got out and helped Sam out then he got her bag for her.

"Thanks." Then she walked around to the side of the garage and up the stairs.

She dropped her bag half way up, and then she continued till she stopped at the top. She was shocked to see who was with Jack. She walked towards Jack as she let go of her train and held on to her bouquet.

When Jack saw Sam, she was wearing an A-line princess, sweetheart, off the shoulder, with cathedral train, satin princess gown with lace and pearls sleeves and bodice. Her hair was done up and she was wearing a white roses and pearls head band and two layer veil, one was over her face. She was also carrying an artificial roses bouquet.

When she reached him, they held onto each other hands while looking at each other. Then the minster started saying their wedding vows. While talking, Sam passed her bouquet to a still shock Daniel.

Fifteen minutes later, Jack lifted the veil over Sam head then he cup her face and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Daniel clapped and they broke apart.

"Congratulations, Jonathan and Samantha O'Neill." They shook hands and then they signed the license, with Daniel being the witness.

When done, the photograph took their wedding photos before he and the mister left after Jack and Sam thanked them. Once they were gone, Sam turned to Daniel and gave him a hug.

"Hi, Daniel."

"Sam. Wow, you look Wow, great for your age." Sam laughed.

"So do you."

"Sam where's your bag?" Jack asked.

"On the stairs."

"OK." Then he walked over and down the stairs to get it.

"What's been happening with you?" Sam asked.

"A lot, Sam, and I've got a surprise for you and Jack. No, it's not a wedding one."

"OK." Just then Jack returned.

"Why don't we get changed and head into town for some lunch?"

"Sounds good to me" Daniel said. They walked into Jack bedroom.

Daniel walked out of the room and down stairs to get changed.

"Shall I help you out of her dress Mrs. O'Neill?" Sam giggled.

"Yes, you may" they kissed.

Jack helped Sam out of her dress then he started taking his dress blues off while talking. Jack told Sam about what Daniel told him so far. When they were changed and had their things packed away, Sam fixed her hair and removed her make up. Then they hugged and kissed before walking out of the bedroom and down stairs and into the living room where Daniel was waiting.

"Daniel, ready?" Daniel turned around and smiled.

"Sure."

They walked out of the house and to Jack's truck, then Jack drove into town to a restaurant, where they spent the next hour and a half talking about what they had done since they saw George Hammond and received the memories of their future selves.

While there Jack had to ask, "Daniel you said before that you have a surprise for us and it has something to do with Catherine."

"Oh yeah, ah, she got married."

"To whom?" Sam asked.

"To Ernest."

"What?!" Sam and Jack said together.

"But, he went through the gate."

"I know and came back again three hours later. He recognized me. He said, 'I know you'."

"What did you say" Sam asked.

"I said 'No'. Then asked him if we could talk in private, so we went into another room while Catherine talked to Mom and Dad"

"What did you find out?"

"We, four of us, Teal'c, you two, and me flew through the gate in some sort of ship."

"A ship, what sort?"

"He said he had never seen one like it before in his life, but I gave him a piece of paper with symbols on it. From what he and Catherine worked out, that is the gate address and the words 'past, present, future,' and, Jack,"

"Me? What does it have to do with me?"

"Ernest brought the alien device back. He and Catherine have been recording everything and he took photos, I know what it means."

"Daniel."

"Remember when we went to rescue Ernest and found the information about the four races?"

"Oh my god, remember, Jack, you have the Ancient gene and the ship Ernest spoke about must be from the Ancients. But we haven't come across any Ancient ship that I can think of."

"I did ask him about what the four looked like, and from what he described to me, they must have come from another alternate realty."

"But how? The only way is by the mirror."

"I don't know Sam. From what Ernest told me, Teal'c has hair and no gold... tattoo, so it has to be another realty."

"What else is different?"

"Sam had black hair."

"If it is from another realty, the question is: 'Why come here?'"

"Don't know, Sam, but I think the address gives us a clue."

"You might be right there Daniel." Sam said.

Afterwards they went to the park where they talked some more. Later that evening they went to O'Malley's for dinner and Sam played a couple of games of pool before they left to take Daniel back to the airport.

When they got there, Daniel gave them each a hug before he left to catch his flight back to Chicago. After he left, they returned to Jack's truck and then to the hotel. When they walk into the room and the door closed, they both kissed and removed each other's clothes before they got into bed and made passionate love for the first time. They made love for three hours before falling asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning, after they made love, they had breakfast and shower. Sam packed her bags before they left the room. When they walked down to Reception, Jack pulled out his wallet and credit card and paid for the room and meals.

Then they walked out to the parking area for Jack's truck. Once in they headed back to their home.

"I'll be looking forward to our honeymoon" Sam said. They walked inside and up and into their bedroom where they got their clothes sorted out.

When done they got their bags and walked down to Jack's truck. Once everything was in, they got in and Jack started driving to Silver Creek where they were spending a week for their honeymoon. When they arrived the next day, Sam smiled when she saw the place.

"Well what do you think?" Jack asked as he walked up to the front door to unlock it and open it.

"I love it and now I know, every time you make comments about trees while we are off world, it reminds you of this place."

They got their bags and groceries out of the truck and took them into the cabin. Once everything was put away and Jack showed Sam around the cabin, they walked down to the pond where they spotted a couple of bass swimming close to the dock.

"So what would you like to do now Sam?"

"Well it is our honeymoon, Jack." Then she turned around and walked towards the cabin.

"Coming, Jack?" Jack smiled as he followed Sam up and into the cabin.

They spent five days in the cabin, only fishing once since Jack wanted to. So Sam let him for an hour before she distracted him by kissing him and taking her clothes off on her way back to the cabin. When they return back home they were tired but happy.

On Monday morning when Jack was just about to leave, he walked over to Sam. He pulled a key from his pocket and passed it to her.

"It's to the house."

"Thanks. Take care."

"I know, love you."

"Love you, too." They both hugged and kissed.

"I better go." Jack said.

"I know."

"Love you."

"Love you, too." They kissed again before Jack left for work.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thank you every one who got this story on there story favourate, story alert, author alert, favourate author list. you all for a surprise in this chapter and i know some of you ask questions about Charlie, well the questions is answered in this chapter, so enjoy and looking ford to every one reviews :)**

Chapter 06

Two months later, Sam went to see the doctors after she took a home pregnancy test which came back positive. She had to make sure so she went to the doctor. When she did and passed him a urine sample, he went into the next room to have it tested. When done, he returned to his office and sat down.

"Ms. Carter how are you feeling?"

"Still a bit light headed. What is it doctor, am I...?"

"I understand that you are married."

"Yes, why?"

"You're pregnant."

"I am?"

"Congratulations."

"Ah, thanks." They talked for another ten minutes before the doctor let Sam go.

When Sam got home she waited till that night when they were in bed.

"Hey, are you OK?"

"Yeah, I have some news."

"Sam, are you sure you're OK?"

"I am... I'm pregnant" she waited.

"Pregnant?"

"Yes... isn't it about the same time... Charlie"

"Yeah it is. When did you find out?"

"This afternoon. After I took a home pregnancy test, I had to make sure."

"OK! Let's talk about nurseries." Sam smile.

"Space, Jack, stars, moons, planets."

"OK, I'll start working on it."

"Jack, don't worry, this time things will be different."

"I know, love you."

"Love you, too." They both hugged and kissed.

When they told Jack mother the news, she was shocked, but happy for them.

Over the next six months, when Jack wasn't called away on missions, he spent time with Sam and also watched their child grow. When Sam had her checkups, Jack was there for three of them. One was when they found out that Sam was carrying twins, which surprised them both but they were excited.

When they told the news to Jack's mother, she was happy and over the moon with the news, she asked Sam,

"Sam, did you know that twins run in the family?"

"No, I didn't, but I do know that they run in my family." They all laughed.

"You know, Jack, he was early."

"I know. That is what I'm worried about."

"So, do you know what you are having?" Sam smile serenely.

"Yes, I do and Jack and I already know what their names are."

"That is wonderful."

Two months later, that evening on her way to the bed room, she stopped off at one of the rooms. She turned the light on and walked in. Sam smiled when she saw the space theme nursery. There were posters of planets, glow in the dark stars and moon, even posters of space shuttles and NASA. Sam walked over to the two bassinet cots, the changing table, seeing everything for the twins.

She then turned around and walked out the door, turning off the light with a smile on her face.

When Jack returned from a mission, as he walked inside, he stopped when he saw who was in the foyer.

"Sam" she stepped forward and they both hugged and kissed.

"Wow, you look beautiful."

"Thanks, how did the mission go?"

"Good... I was held prisoner like you know, but this time I took extra hidden tools with me. I escaped two days after I was left behind."

"And the ones who held you?"

"I killed them and freed the other hostages. We all escaped in a truck, after I blew up the compound."

"Just like in 'Nam."

"Yeah" Jack took his jacket and shoes off.

Sam noticed he was taking it slowly cause of his injuries. When he was done they walked into the living room where they sat down to talk and snuggle.

"Jack, I've got some good news for you."

"Same here, what's yours?"

"I've been accepted in to the Academy next year" Jack smiled and gave her a kiss.

"Sam that is wonderful news."

"I know, so what's yours?"

"I've received the Air Force Cross for rescuing the prisoners when I was held prisoner, Purple Heart and Prisoner of War medal and I've been promoted to full colonel."

"Jack that is wonderful news. The way you are going, you're going to run out of room on your jacket." Jack laughed.

Two days later, Sam was outside enjoying the sun when she felt a sharp pain for few seconds. She rub her stomach then a minute later it happened again.

"Jack" she called out. Then Jack appeared.

"Sam what is it?"

"Help me up, I think I'm going in to labor." Jack helped Sam to stand up. As soon as she was standing, he helped her inside their house.

"I can manage to get to your truck. Can you get the bags up stairs?"

"Sure." Sam walked through the house and out the front door. When she got into the truck she started having contractions.

When Jack showed up and put the bags in the back seat, he got in and drove Sam to the Air Force Base hospital. When Sam was having a contraction, Jack held on to her hand while talking to her until it passed.

"Sam, I called the hospital. They will be waiting for you."

"OK. What about the family?"

"I left a message on Mom's answering machine. She will call the rest of the family."

"OK." When they got to the hospital, Jack got out then he helped Sam out, just as a nurse arrived with a wheel chair.

Once Sam was in the chair, the nurse turned her around and wheeled her into the hospital. Jack went to park the truck and got the two bags out before running up and into the hospital. When he saw what room Sam was wheeled into, and he quickly ran towards the room but slowed down before walking into the room.

As he did, the nurse was helping Sam to stand up when she said "My water broke."

"It okay, I'll help you get cleaned up and changed." Jack stood back and watched two nurses work around Sam helping her get changed and cleaned up.

When done and she was in the bed, Jack was able to step forward putting the bags on the floor next to the bed. Then he stood up and was holding on to her hand when the doctor walked in. He spoke to them for few minutes and checked to see how far dilated Sam was.

"Mrs. O'Neill you're only seven centimeters. I'll come back in half an hour."

"OK, thank you doctor." Then he walk out of the room.

"Sam, I was thinking this morning" Sam raised her eye brows.

"Really?"

"Sam...When you and our kids are out of here, how about we go up to the cabin for a week?"

"I would like that... oh boy!" Sam squeezed his hand while doing her breathing till it passed. When it did, Sam lay back against the pillow and relaxed.

"You're doing good Sam."

"I know."

They talked for the next twenty five minutes. When the doctor showed up, he checked to see if Sam was fully dilated.

"Nurse, get Mrs. O'Neill here ready, she's almost fully dilated."

"Yes doctor" one of them said, and then he walked out of the room.

Jack let go of Sam's hand and stood back just as the nurses moved Sam bed out of the room. Jack followed them till they were in the delivery room. The nurses helped move Sam over to another bed and got her set up, and then they passed Jack a gown to wear. After he put it on, Sam grabbed his hand as she started open mouth breathing again. Then the doctor walked back in.

"OK are you ready?"

"I want to push now," Sam said.

"OK you can push." Sam did what the doctor wanted, and a few minutes later they heard the baby wail as it took its first breath.

"Congratulations, it's a boy!"

"Charlie Jonathan Carter O'Neill" Jack said. The doctor passed Jack a pair of scissors. Sam watched Jack cut the cord, and then their son was placed on her stomach.

"He's beautiful" Sam said.

"Yes he is Sam, I'm proud of you" he leaned over and gave her a kiss. They looked at their son for a minute.

"Oh boy round two!" Sam said as she quickly grabbed Jack's hand.

A nurse, who was there, quickly picked their son up and passed him to a nurse who was holding a towel. Then she took Charlie into the next room. When that happened, Sam started pushing like the doctor instructed. Just a minute later they heard the baby squall as it took its first breath.

"Congratulations, it's a girl"

"Grace Samantha Carter O'Neill" Sam said. Jack leaned over and gave her a kiss.

"I'm so proud of you Sam."

"Thanks."

Jack cut the cord and the doctor placed Grace on Sam's stomach so they could look at her for a minute before the nurse picked Grace up and carried her into the next room.

A few minutes later, Sam push two placentas out. Then the Doctor cleaned her up. When done and the bed was tilted, the two nurses walked back into the room holding the twins. One passed a baby to Jack and the other to Sam.

"They are so beautiful" Jack said.

"I know." When they look at them, they saw that they both had brown eyes and hair.

Charlie looked like Jack, except for his mouth and chin. Grace got all of Sam features, except for the eyes and hair.

Twenty minutes later, the nurses moved Sam back onto the bed, and back into her room, after the twins had their first feed. Once Sam was settled back into her room they walked out leaving Jack and Sam alone. Jack stayed with Sam for few minutes since she was falling asleep. He gave her a kiss before walking out of the room. He walked down to the nursery to see the kids before going home. He was there when a doctor walked over and stopped to look at them.

"Which one is yours?"

"There, the twins."

"O'Neill twins."

"Yep, that's them." Jack turned around and was shocked to see who he was talking to. Then he remembered that she was killed while saving an SG team member's life.

"Dr. Janet Frasier."

"Colonel Jack O'Neill."

"Sir." They shook hands.

"Is your wife in the Air Force?"

"Not yet, next year she will be."

"She must be young."

"She is."

"OK, your first sir?"

"Yes our first." They turned to look at the twins until they heard a voice.

"There you are." They turned to see a captain in his dress blues walking over to them. Jack saw the angry look on the guy's face, and then he changed it to a sweet face.

"Sorry, Doug...Captain Doug Miller, Colonel Jack O'Neill, Air Force."

"Colonel."

"Captain."

"Doug here is my fiancé."

"Congratulations" Jack said.

"Thanks, sir. Come on, Janet, we're going to be late."

"Sure. Congratulations, Colonel."

"Thanks, Doc. If you get a chance, drop by my wife's room."

"Sure, Mrs. O'Neill right?"

"Yep" Jack watched them walk away.

Then he turned to see the sleeping twins one last time before walking out of the hospital.

The next morning when he showed up he was carrying a dozen roses. When he walk into Sam room she was sitting up in bed smiling.

"Hey beautiful."

"Hey yourself. Those are beautiful." Jack put the roses on the bed side table then he leaned over and gave Sam a kiss then he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Have you seen the kids yet?"

"Yep, they had their feed this morning. The nurses were waiting for you so we can give them their first bath."

"Cool. Yesterday after I left here I went to see our kids again."

"You know which ones are ours?"

"Yeah the name on the bassinet gave it away." Sam laughed.

"Funny."

"While I was there, a doctor walked over and looked at them. We talked till her fiancé showed up."

"Really who was it?" Jack looked at Sam.

"It was Janet Frasier." Sam gasped as her eyes widened.

Then she closed them and remembered what happened to her friend in the future. She also remembered what Janet told her about her ex-husband and what he had done to her. Then Sam opened her eyes.

"You remember." Jack said.

"Yes, Janet told me one time about what her husband did to her and how she couldn't have any kids cause of him... and she's here?"

"Yes. Are you thinking about...?"

"Yes I am. I'm going to talk to her." Just then there was a knock on the door and it opened. Sam gasped when she saw Janet walk in.

"Morning, Mrs. O'Neill."

"Janet." Sam said quietly.

"Yes, your husband told you who I am?"

"Yeah... have you got time to talk?"

"Sure, I have ten minutes" said Janet as she sat down on a chair.

"Are you alright, you look pale?"

"I'm fine. Just in a bit of shock and it's not what you think."

"OK, I could come back another time" Jack and Sam look at each other, then at Janet.

"Doc, what we are going to tell you, will shock you."

"Colonel?"

"Janet we... I know a lot about you... in the future."

"You're from the future?"

"No, our memories are. You told me one time about your...ex-husband, Doug Miller, what he did to you." Sam said.

"How... can you tell me what happens?"

"No... But I remember you saying that if I could go back in time, I'll tell myself to break off the engagement before it's too late."

"Do you know what it means?" Janet asked.

"I do. You are a good friend and doctor."

"Except for the needles" Jack muttered. Sam slapped his arm.

"Jack hates needles."

"Large ones, especially in the ass." Sam and Janet grinned.

"How did we meet?"

"We worked together on the same base here in Colorado Springs" Sam said. Janet frowned.

"But you're not doctors."

"Sam is. She's a scientist."

"Theoretical astrophysicist."

"Ah, but how can we be working on the same base when you're not in the Air Force?"

"You will find out in few years' time... in the meantime, think about what Sam here just told you."

"I will." There was a knock on the door and in walked a nurse.

"Oh sorry."

"It's ok." Sam said.

"Your children are ready for their first bath."

"Oh goody." Jack said and he stood up from the bed just as Janet stood up.

"I better get back to work." She went to step to the door when Jack grasped her arm. She stopped and turned to Jack.

"If you need to talk, Sam's here for a week."

"Thank you." Jack let go of her arm.

"Take care, Doc, and go easy on the needles." He gave her a wink, which made her smile.

"I'll think about it...Colonel." Then she turned and walked out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Sam got out of bed and put her robe and slippers on then she and Jack walked out of the room following the nurse.

"What do you think Doc will do Sam?"

"She will be back with questions, don't worry, I know what I'm doing."

"Good, let's go and have fun with our kids," he said as he put his arm around Sam's shoulder.

When they bathed the twins for the first time, Sam was bathing Grace while Jack was doing Charlie. They both talked and laughed while giving the kids their first bath. Just as they finish bathing the twins, Sam had her back to Jack when she heard

"Hey, son that wasn't very nice!" The nurse laughed.

Sam turned around to see nurse doubling over with laughter while Jack was holding their son away from him.

"What's wrong, Jack?"

"Your son just peed on me when I took him out of the water." Sam laughed.

"Well you're lucky you changed into those scrubs."

"Yeah." When Sam saw the wet mark on his top, she laughed out loud.

"That's my boy!"

"Very funny, Sam."

They dried and dressed the twins then took them into the next room where Sam could breast feed them. While she was doing that, Jack went to get changed. When he returned, the same nurse was holding Grace since Sam was feeding Charlie. They talked till both kids had their fill and were sleeping.

Once they were asleep, the nurse took them back to the nursery, where the other babies were keep. Jack and Sam walked back to Sam's room where they talked till lunch time, and then Jack left so Sam could eat her lunch.

Four days later, Sam was reading one of her magazines when Janet walked into the room. Sam looked up and smiled then it dropped.

"Hi, can we talk?"

"Sure." Sam said. Janet walked in and sat down. Sam noticed that she was dressed in civies.

"What's wrong?"

"I thought about what you said and the way Doug looked at me when I spoke to a male friend or work colleague and remembered what you told me... I broke it off with Doug last night..." She looked down at her hands.

"He didn't take it well I gather?" Janet looked up at Sam.

"No, he slapped me across the face and I walked out of his house. He's been calling all night. I ended up taking the phone off the hook and turning my cell off. I saw him this morning watching my place from across the street when I left to come here."

"Did he follow you?"

"Yes."

"You should contact his commanding officer or the police about it."

"And say what? Some of his friends are the police and SF's."

"Ah, I see what you mean." Sam let out her breath.

"Is there any one you can talk to?"

"No. I've only been here for a short time." Sam thought about it.

"Seven weeks."

"How did... oh, that's right, your future memories."

"Yeah... I'll talk to Jack. He might know someone who will help you."

"Thanks."

"Hey, I know how I can cheer you up!" Sam said smiling

"How?"

"Charlie peed on Jack the other day when we gave our kids their first bath." Janet laughed.

"That's so funny... hang on. One of the lieutenants was telling a couple of her friends about it at lunch time that day we met. That was you and Colonel O'Neill?"

"Yep, lucky he was wearing scrubs when it happened."

"That would be a sight to see."

"Oh, it was alright. I thought the nurse was going to run to the toilets with the way she was laughing."

"Sounds like it alright." They had been talking for over an hour when Jack poked his head through the doorway.

"We could hear you two laughing from out here."

"We, 'we' who, Jack?" Jack walked in with Charlie Kawalski behind him. When Saw him she look at Jack who was smiling at her.

"Hi, Doc, not working today?"

"Not today, sir. Hi, I'm Janet Frasier."

"Charlie Kawalski." They shook hands.

"Kawalski's on the team."

"Oh, OK." Jack walked over and gave her a kiss.

"So Doc, what were you and Sam talking about?"

"Women's things, Jack."

"Oh." He sat down on the bed next to Sam while Charlie sat down next to Janet.

"Jack, do you know any SFs or police?"

"Yes, why?"

"Janet here is having problems with her ex... he's been stalking her and following her around." Jack turned to Janet.

"Doc?"

"I broke up with him last night, he didn't take it well."

"He slapped her, rang her phones all night, and was parked across from her house this morning and followed her here." Sam said.

"Doc, you should take out a restraining order on him."

"He's got friends in high places." Jack looked at Charlie.

"Charlie, can you take Doc here to talk to Cheryl, Dave's wife?"

"Sure, we can do that now, if that's OK with you." He said looking at Janet.

"Thank you." She turned to Jack and Sam as she stood up.

"Thank you, both of you."

"No worries, Charlie will take good care of you, Doc, if he knows what's good for him." Jack gave her a wink, which made her smile. Then they walked out of the room leaving Jack and Sam alone.

"Jack, are you playing match maker?"

"May be." He leaned over to give her a kiss.

"When do you get out of here?"

"Tomorrow."

"Sweet." Then he kissed her again.

The next morning when Jack arrived at the hospital, he was looking forward to taking his family home. When he walked into Sam's room she was talking to the twins.

"Hey kids ready?" Sam looked up and smiled.

"Yes we are ready."

"Cool." He gave her a kiss then helped her carry the twins and two bags out of the room.

When they got to Jack's truck, they put the twins in the back seats and buckled them in, then put Sam and the kids' bags in the back. Once done and they got in, Jack drove them to Silver Creek. He even let Sam drive between towns and cities just in case they got pulled over by a cop.

When they showed up at the cabin, they were looking forward to a week of fresh air and spending time as a family. Jack and Sam managed to get into a routine with the twins while at the cabin. When they returned home, they were tired but happy.

When they walked in the door they could smell something good. Then Jack's mother appeared.

"You're back."

"Yes, Mom, we are back." Jack said as he gave her a hug.

"Sam, you look wonderful."

"Thanks Mom." Then they hugged.

"Oh the twins, they are so cute!"

"Mom, you say that about all babies" Jack said.

"Well it's true. Come on dinner's almost ready."

"OK. We need to put these two to bed first" Jack said.

"Alright" She turned back to the kitchen while Jack and Sam took the twins up to their room. Jack pulled Sam in to his arms as they looked at the sleeping twins.

"Welcome home kids" Jack said.

"Come on let's get some dinner."

"Sure." They turned around and walked out the door taking one of the baby monitors with them.

They spent the evening with Jack's Mom talking about how things were up at the cabin, what had been happening at the Academy and with the family.

After she left for her own home, Jack and Sam went to check on the kids since one of them had awakened. Sam changed and fed Charlie till he was a sleep then she put him to bed, just as Grace woke up so she did the same with Grace.

Once the infant was back in her bassinet, Sam took care of the diapers before joining Jack in bed. They both kissed and talked for half an hour before falling asleep in each other's arms.

A month later, Sam was in town with the twins when she saw two people she knew. She smiled when she saw them walking and talking, not knowing that they were being watched. Sam raised her eye brows when she saw them holding hands, which made her smile.

As she pushed the stroller over to them, she saw a man walk quickly toward the couple. Sam saw him pull out a long pocket knife and saw where he was heading.

"Charlie, look out, three o'clock!" Sam yelled out.

Charlie turned and saw who it was and what was in his hand. He quickly pushed Janet away just as Doug Miller tried to stab him. Everyone close by was shocked when they saw what was happening. Sam asked an elderly couple to watch the twins in the stroller and then quickly pushed her way through the bystanders.

"Janet!" she called out. Janet turned.

"Sam!" She ran over to her and they hugged and turned to see Doug stabbing Charlie, then he turned to see Janet. He got up and headed straight toward Janet.

Sam pushed Janet out of the way and karate kicked the knife out of Doug's hand. He started to kick her only to have Sam duck, then she kicked him.

"Janet, the mop stick!" Sam said, as she punched Doug.

Janet saw a guy holding a mop. She ran over and took it out of his hand. She unscrewed the handle from the mop head, and then ran over to Sam.

"Sam!" Sam turned and grabbed the handle just as Doug moved to pick up a chair.

By the time Doug turned around, he was on his back, with the chair on top of him, and Sam sitting on it, with the mop handle close to his throat.

"Don't you dare move, Captain." Then Sam looked up to see Janet crouching down next to Charlie talking to a guy who was holding his hand over the stab wound.

Then Sam looked down and said, "You can kiss your career good bye, Captain."

"Who the hell are you?"

"None of your concern, Captain."

"How did you learn those moves you did? They were black ops with some other defenses I haven't seen before."

"You met my husband, Colonel Jack O'Neill. He's black ops and becoming a legend." The captain's eyes widened.

"So, you do know him. Now you know who taught me those moves." She looked up when she saw police and paramedics arrive.

She moved the stick and stood up from the chair just as the police approached. One woman pointed toward Sam. So the cops walked over to her.

"Officers, this man stabbed that man. I witnessed the stabbing."

"We will need you to come down to the station."

"Sure...you better call the Air Force as well."

"Why?" Sam looked to Doug, who had been handcuffed before he was allowed to stand, then turned to the police.

"Because both men are Air Force and this man here has a restraining order against him. You might as well check that out while you're at it." The officer wrote down that information.

"Alright. Can you come to the station now, miss?"

"Sure, as long as you have enough room." Then she turned and walked over to the stroller and the elderly couple who had watched it for her.

"Thank you, Sir, Ma'am" Sam said to the elderly couple.

"You're welcome. You should join the Army with those moves" the man said.

"Not Army, Sir, the Air Force. Both my father and husband are in the Air Force, Sir."

"Oh."

Sam smiled and she checked on the sleeping twins before pushing the stroller over to where the cops were waiting.

"Got enough room for two more?"

"Sure. Are they yours?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Alright then, follow me." Sam followed the officer out to his car.

He helped her put the twins in the back seat and the shopping and stroller in the trunk. Once they got in, they drove to the police station.

"Can I ask you something, Miss?"

"Sure, and it's Samantha Carter O'Neill."

"Oh. Are you in the Air Force?"

"Not until next year. I turn seventeen in two months."

"OK. Do you know the two men?"

"One, but only for a month, and the other, this is my first time to see him."

"Okay. So how can someone like you take down a captain...? I saw his ID... how can you take someone like him down like that?"

"My husband is also in the Air Force, black ops. He showed me the ropes, besides that, I'm also a black belt in karate and tae kwon do."

"Wow. You must be a lethal weapon or something." Sam laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thank you every one for your wounderful reviews and having this story on'story alert', 'Fav story', Author alert' & 'fav author'**

Chapter eight

When they reached the police station, he helped Sam get the twins, the stroller and bags out, and then they walked into the station. He showed her to his desk. Sam sat down while the officer went to see his captain. Sam was looking down at the twins when she heard "Sam!"

She looked up and turned around to the voice and smiled.

"Andy, how are you?" He walked over to Sam.

"I'm good. What's going on? Why are you here?"

"I'm a witness to a stabbing. Oh, can you call Jack and tell him Charlie's been stabbed and, most probably, at the Air Force hospital?"

"Kawasaki?" he said in shock.

"Yeah."

"Who stabbed him?"

"Here's the guy now." Andy turned to see two officers bringing in a man in cuffs.

"That's Doug Miller." Then he turned to Sam.

"You know him?" Sam asked.

"He's got friends in here."

"Oh?

"He stabbed Kawalski?"

"Yeah, in the mall."

"Why?"

"Janet Frasier. I saw them together, and then saw Captain Miller heading towards them with an angry look on his face." Just then the officer walked over to them.

"Hi, Andy."

"Hey. You need to be careful in what you say about this case to some of the others." Then Andy turned and walked back to his desk.

"What does he mean?" the officer sat down.

"He means that Captain Miller has friends on the force here."

"Oh... I'm new here."

"OK."

"Shall we get started?"

"Sure."

Sam spent the next half an hour telling the young officer about what happened in the mall and what she did. By the time she finished answering his questions, he was shocked with what she told him about the moves she did.

"Wow, you can be dangerous!" Sam just smiled.

"Jack's here."

"Who?"

"My husband. I can sense he's here." She turned around to see him in the door way looking at her. Sam smiled and gave her head a little shake. He then walked over to her just as she turned to the officer.

"See?"

"I'm impressed."

"Sam." She stood up and turned to give Jack a hug.

"Andy called. Are you OK?"

"A lot better than Captain Miller."

"Oh?" Jack turned to the officer.

"Colonel Jack O'Neill."

"Officer O'Brien." They shook hands.

"Hi. Has Sam given you her statement?"

"Yes, Colonel, your wife is a lethal weapon and she's not even in the Air Force."

"I taught her everything I know."

"Yes, she told me. She can go, I got all her details."

"Good then. Shall we, Sam?"

"Sure. Thank you, officer."

"You're welcome, Ma'am."

Jack pushed the stroller with Sam next to him. When they got to his truck, Sam helped him put their kids in the back seat then loaded the shopping. Once done, Jack put the stroller in the back while Sam got in the front passenger seat. When Jack got in and got his seat belt on he started up the truck and drove home.

Sam told Jack about what happened and what she did. By the time they got home Sam finished telling him about the cops and paramedic arriving.

"Sam, I'm so proud of you... now I know why you and Teal'c train two to three times a week."

"Now you know."

They got out of the truck and got the twins and shopping out and headed inside. Sam took the twins upstairs and into the nursery where they woke up for their feed and diaper change. Then she put them to bed.

Sam went into the bathroom to relieve herself and wash her hands before leaving the room with the two soiled diapers. She took them downstairs and put them in a bucket with the other diapers, then rewash her hands. When done, she walked into the kitchen where Jack poured them both a drink and passed one to Sam.

"Thanks. What would you like for dinner?" Sam asked.

"Well, since it's almost seven o'clock, how about pizza?"

"Why not?"

"OK. I'll go and get us our dinner." He finished his coffee and gave Sam a kiss.

"I'll take care of the shopping."

"OK, what did you get?"

"Kids clothes, they're growing up fast." Jack smiled.

"It must be all that good mothers milk."

"Could be." He walked out of the kitchen and down to the front door.

Sam finished her coffee, and then rinsed both hers and Jack's mugs before putting them in the dishwasher. She then walked back upstairs to their bedroom where she sorted out the shopping bags. When Jack returned home half an hour later, they ate dinner while watching a TV show. Then afterwards Sam went to bed since she was feeling tired, which was not surprising since she had been up since four that morning with the twins.

Two days later Sam got a call from officer O'Brien letting her know that the Air Force was taking over and someone would call her for any questions. An hour later, two Air Force officers knocked on the front door, so Sam answer it.

"Can I help you?"

"Samantha Carter O'Neill?"

"Yes."

"Hello. I'm Captain Williams"

"Captain."

"And I'm Lieutenant Morris. We are with the Air Force JAG. May we come in?"

"May I see your ID please?" They showed Sam their ID cards.

"Thank you. You can come in."

Sam let them in and they followed her into the dining room where they sat down. They put their briefcases on the table and opened them.

"We need to ask you some questions."

"Okay." Sam sat down across from them with her hands clasped together on the table.

They asked her different questions which she was able to answer. When they finished, they seemed pleased.

"Is there anything else you want to ask me Captain, Lieutenant?"

"No, that is all, Ma'am."

"When will the trial begin?"

"Tomorrow."

"Will you be needing me as a witness?"

"Not at this time, since you're not Air Force."

"My husband is."

"We know, Ma'am." They stood up and so did Sam.

"Thank you for your time. Ma'am."

"You're welcome." Sam showed them to the door.

Once they were gone, Sam went to get dinner started. That night when Jack got home, Sam told him about the two Air Force JAG lawyers.

"I know who they are, Sam. You did well not telling them about where you got some of your training."

"Jack. I knew what I was doing... so how was training today?"

"It went really well. I went to see Charlie before coming home; he's going to be out tomorrow in time for the court martial."

"Oh, good. How is he?"

"Getting better and getting a lot of TLC from Doc" he said grinning.

"You don't think...?"

"Who knows Sam?"

"Who knows" she said smiling.

Three days later Lieutenant Morris showed up on Sam's door step with a piece of paper in his hand.

"Mrs. O'Neill here's a summons requesting you to testify tomorrow."

"OK, I'll be there."

"Will you be needing a lift to the base ma'am?"

"No, I'm good thank you."

"Yes Ma'am. I'll talk to you tomorrow." He turned and walked back to his car and drove back down the drive way.

"Sam who was that?" Jack's mother asked as she stepped next to Sam holding Grace in her arms.

"He's an Air Force lawyer."

"Oh, is it to do with the court martial?"

"Yes, it is." Sam closed the door and turned to her mother-in-law.

"I know you're not working tomorrow, can you...?" Sam saw her smile.

"Yes! I would love to look after my grandchildren."

"Thank you."

"Sam, you know I would love to look after them, after all I spend more time with Grace and Charlie than I do with all of my other grandchildren. You know that."

"I know and I know that they love spending time with their grandmother. Don't you, Sweetie?" Sam said the last part to Grace who was looking at Sam and smiling.

The next morning Jack drove Sam to Schreiver Air Force Base where the court martial was being held. When they got there and saw the two Air Force lawyers, they walked over to them and Sam did the introductions. After talking for a couple of minutes, the lawyers walked into the room while Jack and Sam sat outside and waited.

Two hours later, Sam was called in to the room. She walked up to witness seat and was sworn in, then she sat down. The lawyers on each side asked Sam several questions which she was able to answer. When dismissed, she stood up and walked out of the room. Jack stood up as she stepped in front of him.

"How did it go?"

"Good, but I almost saluted a general who was in there."

"Really? Do you know who he is?"

"No. I've never seen him before."

"So, now what?"

"We wait, just in case I get called back."

"Great! More waiting." Sam smiled as she sat down

"I know that patience isn't your strong point, Jack." He turned to her and grinned as he sat down.

"Yes, well…" Then he kissed her forehead and sat back and waited.

Two hours later, the two lawyers walked out and over to them. "You did well in there, Mrs. O'Neill."

"Thank you. So what happens now?"

"We wait for a verdict."

"Great, more waiting."

"Jack, be nice." She turned to the two lawyers.

"Patience isn't his strong point."

"It's OK. We know what it's like ourselves."

"We won't need you any more, Mrs. O'Neill. You can return home."

"Thank you." The two lawyers walked away leaving them.

"Shall we get out of here and head in to town for some lunch?" Jack asked.

"Sure why not?" They walked towards the exit while talking about other things.

That evening while they were watching TV, the phone rang so Jack got up to answer it. Then a couple minutes later, he returned and sat down next to Sam. "That was Kawalski. Miller got a dishonorable discharge, loss of all pay and allowances, and seven years in Leavenworth for what he did."

"That means that Janet can move on now."

"Yeah, at least now Doc has a chance of having kids."

"Who knows what might happen between Janet and Charlie."

"True."

"Looking forward to Thanks giving?"

"Yep. You?"

"Yes."

"What about your parents?"

"I don't know where they are. I tried calling Mom the other day, their line has been disconnected."

"Oh, so you don't know even how they are?"

"No, things have changed now."

"Yes, but, don't worry. You still have me" he said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I know." He leaned over and gave her a kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: thank you all for your wounderfull reviews and alerts. they make my day :) **

**BETH: Thank you for your review and i'm happy that you love my stories, keep those reviewqs coming :)**

Chapter nine

When Thanksgiving arrived, Sam even contacted George Hammond to see if he knew where her parents might be, but had no luck.

When she returned home as she drove up into the drive way she noticed other cars there and knew Jack's family had arrived. She got out of her car and walked up to the front door. She open it and walked inside to hear laughter and smell turkey cooking. Sam took her shoes and coat off and walked into the living room, and then stopped when she heard "Hey who are you?"

"I'm Sam, who are you?"

"Sam." She turned around and grinned when she saw Jack. They hugged and kissed, which shocked the rest of the family, except, of course, his mother.

"Jack what are you doing kissing a teenager?" Sam turned around.

"You must be Patrick, and your wife Olivia; Christopher, although you like to be called Chris, your wife Stella; Brian, your wife Alice; Donald, although you like to called Don and your wife Ann" Sam said looking at each of them.

"Sam, I'm pleased you're back, Jack here has been driving me crazy." Sam smiled.

"Well I'm back...Mom." That shocked the family.

"Sam is my wife and if you don't like it you know where the door is. Sam knows what I'm like and Mom has accepted her into this family. As for our age differences, we don't care."

"Come on lunch is ready." They walked into the dining room and sat down around the table. Sam sat next to Jack.

They all talked and laughed while enjoying lunch. They even asked Sam different questions which she was able to answer. The family watched Jack and Sam feed the twins as well as themselves. After lunch and the dishes were done and kids put down for their nap, they all walked in to the living room to watch football. Sam was sitting on Jack's lap since there wasn't room. He didn't mind.

When the game was over, they talked and Sam made them all laugh with stories about the different things she did while growing up. Later that afternoon, Sam and Jack were up on the roof they were hugging and kissing.

"You're not going to believe who I bumped into the other day" Jack declared.

"Who?"

"Lou Ferretti."

"Really?"

"Yep, Lou just graduated."

"Well, I know that in couple of months he will be in black ops."

"Yeah, I remember." They both hugged.

"Let's go and see what the family are doing now."

"Sure. I had a great day."

"I'm pleased you did. How did you do with George?"

"He's going to find out for me and let me know."

"OK, come on." They walked back inside and went to check on the twins before heading downstairs to Jack's family. Later that night, after every one left, Jack and Sam were finally able to go to bed; it had been a very long day for them.

While Jack was at work, Sam had been taking the twins to day care so they could get used to it for when Sam started at the Academy in June the next year. While the twins were in day care, Sam had been going to the gym where Air Force personnel went to work out.

Jack didn't mind paying for the day care and gym fees, for Sam, because he knew how important it was for her not just to join the Air Force, but for her to be ready for what was going to happen in the not too distant future.

At Christmastime, it was just Jack and Sam alone with the twins. Jack's mother had gone to Chris and Stella's place that year. Her sons took turns having their mother with them for the holidays. Sam's birthday and New Year's Jack and Sam spent alone with the twins.

After New Year's, Jack was called away for a mission so Sam gave him a kiss and hug before he left.

When the twins started moving around while on the floor, it made both Jack and Sam happy, especially when they started to stand up on their own and try walking to either of them.

When the twins' first birthday arrived Jack's family visited. So did George Hammond and his family and friends of both Jack and Sam. Sam was in the kitchen when George joined her.

"Sam." She turn around.

"Uncle George, enjoying yourself?"

"Yes. The kids sure are growing up fast."

"I know, are you OK?"

"I spoke to Jacob." Sam looked at him and waited for him to continue.

"He's not happy with you."

"What do you mean? I haven't seen him for almost nineteen months."

"I know. General Miller saw him few months ago and told him that you are married and about the twins."

"Who's General Miller?"

"Remember Captain Miller?"

"Doug Miller? The one who is in prison?"

"Yes. General Miller is Captain Miller's father." Sam thought about it.

"Crap... the General from the court martial, he wasn't wearing his name tag."

"He told Jacob a lot of lies about you and Jack." Sam closed her eyes then opened them.

"Do you know where he's stationed?"

"He's still where he was. He changed his phone number."

"So that I can't call. What about Mom?"

"He's not happy with her either."

"Damn him."

"Sam."

"Thanks for telling me Uncle George. I know what he's like."

"And you are like him."

"I know."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet, but I'll think of something. Come on, the kids will want their cake."

Sam picked up a big tray with the cake on it and walked out of the kitchen and into the games room, since it was the biggest room in the house. Sam put on a brave face for the rest of the day.

Later that night, while in bed Jack turned to look at Sam. "Sam what's wrong? Since you returned from the kitchen you've had on a fake smile. What happened"?

"Uncle George told me where Mom and Dad are. Remember Captain Miller's court martial?"

"Yes."

"There was a general in there."

"Yeah. I didn't see his name tag. Who was he?"

"Captain Miller's father." Jack raised his eye brows.

"Really?"

"Yeah. It gets even better. The general told Dad a whole lot of crap about us and the kids."

"You're joking! Like what?"

"I don't know, but he's pissed off with Mom."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I was thinking of flying to Washington and having a little chat with Dad."

"Sam."

"Jack, we both know what he's like."

"True, are you sure?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Want me to go with you?"

"No, but thanks. I'll deal with him myself."

"I'll make the arrangements for you to get to Washington."

"I'll fly commercial, while I can."

"Whatever you prefer, Sam." Then he gave her a kiss.

"But for now, I'm going to cheer you up" he said grinning.

"How?"

"This is how." Then he disappeared under the covers.

"Jack!" Sam squealed as he tickled her. When he appeared again, he gave her a kiss and they made love before falling asleep in each other's arms.

Two days later Sam flew to Washington. When she got there, a friend of Jack's was waiting at the arrival gate.

"Hi, Sam."

"Hi, Don. Thanks for the lift to my parent's place."

"No problem. So how are the kids?"

"Which ones? I've got three of them some days." Don laughed.

"Who would have ever thought that the big, bad, mean Air Force black ops Colonel would be acting like a big baby?"

"Me" she said smiling.

"Come on, you're joking, right?"

"Nope, even Mom has seen him act like a big baby."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah." They walked towards the exit while talking and laughing.

An hour later, Don pulled up in front of the Carter house. He passed her a piece of paper.

"Here's my number. Call me when you want to leave."

"Thanks, Don."

"No problem. If it weren't for Jack, I wouldn't be here"

"I know." Sam got out of the car and picked up a box then closed the door.

She walked up the drive way and to the front door. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and walked inside. The house looked the same as it had the last time she was there. She walked in to the dining room to see her father reading the paper while having a cup of coffee.

"Hello, Dad." Jacob looked up in shock. He hadn't heard any one walk into the room.

"Sam, what the hell are you doing here?" he said raising his voice. Sam turned when Mel walked into the room.

"Sam" she said in shock.

"Hi, Mom" she said smiling then gave her a hug. Then she turned to her father.

"As for what I'm doing here, I'm here to get few things straight, Dad."

"I don't want to hear it." He stood up.

"Sit down" Sam said in colonel tone which shocked Jacob and Mel.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do young lady" he yelled back.

"So you'd rather take the word of a pissed off general whose son I sent to Leavenworth rather listen to your own daughter?"

"Then it is true you married some Air Force colonel?"

"Colonel Jonathan "Jack" O'Neill, born twenty October nineteen fifty-two."

"What! He's...33?" Jacob demanded.

"Yes, Dad, 33 and a full bird colonel."

"He knocked you up and then married you!"

"No the other way around. We got married before I got pregnant. We were married for two months when I found out that I was six weeks pregnant. The twins were seven weeks premature. That is why it looks like I was pregnant before we got married."

"Jacob, Sam's right."

"Mel, you stay out of this."

"No, Dad, Mom knows what I'm talking about. Remember she and Uncle Joe are twins, they were eight weeks premature, so Mom knows what I mean."

"Still, you're too young to have a family. What about the Air Force?"

"I'm still joining and Jack and I have got everything covered."

"What about the kids? Who's going to look after them if you and the colonel end up going overseas?"

"Jack's mother and day care where they are now."

"You've got your mother–in-law to look after your kids? What about Jack's father?"

"He's not in the picture. Jack saved his mother's life from him years go. His father was just about to kill his mother if Jack hadn't shown up. Jack beat him up, tossed him out of the house and threatened him. The week after that, they divorced and Mom got everything, the house, car, everything. Jack is the third eldest of five boys and the third one to go to Vietnam where he did three tours."

"Sam, I think I met Jack. Is he about 6'2", brown hair and eyes, lop sided grin, and strange sense of humor?"

"That's Jack and, yes, I know what he did, Mom, he told me."

"What's going on here?" Sam turned to her father.

"One day you and Mom will find out, but today's not the time. For now, just don't ask any questions about it, not till I know the timing is right. For now I got you both something."

She opened the box and pulled out an eighteen by twenty four inch silver photo frame. She turned it around so her father could look at it. Mel moved till she saw it.

"Sam, you look beautiful."

It was photo of Sam in her wedding dress with Pikes Peak in the background. She passed it to her mother, then she got second one out and showed them. It was one of her and Jack.

"Sam, that's him, that's the one who picked me up from the airport!"

"That's Colonel O'Neill?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, Dad." She passed the photo to him.

Then she picked up an album and passed it to Jacob. He put the photo frame on the table and went through the photos. They were from her wedding.

"Sam, whose house is that?" Mel asked.

"That is where Jack's mother lives."

"It's beautiful."

"I know. Our house is four times bigger."

"Really? How can he afford a place like that?"

"He went to Las Vegas and won big, so he had the houses built."

"What does Jack's mother do?"

"She's a cook at the Academy. She works there three times a week eight hours a day. She plans to retire this year. She's been working at the Academy for almost eighteen years. She started working there when Jack was in training."

"Really?" Mel asked.

"Yes." Sam got out another album.

"This was Jack's idea." She passed the album to Mel, who opened it. "What's this at the bottom 'six weeks'?" Sam smiled widely.

"That is how many weeks pregnant I was." Mel looked through it. Jacob also looked at the photos of Sam as she got bigger.

"This one is a follow up." Jacob opened the album. The first page was of Sam and Jack holding the twins not long after they were born.

"Wow, they sure were tiny babies when they were born" Mel said

"I know, both weighing barely five pounds. They had to stay in the hospital for a week since they were premature, but at least they are healthy."

"True." They flipped through each of the photos from the twins' first bath, first steps, everything right up to their first birthday. Mel laughed at one of the photos.

"I love this one." Sam look at it. It was photos of the twins putting their hands into the cake while the candle was still lit.

"Yeah, that is a good one. Jack and I ended up blowing out the candle. Turn the page."

Jacob turned the page to see Jack and Sam blowing the candles out while twins had cake all over their fingers and mouths.

"Sam these photos are amazing it's a shame we weren't there."

"But you can see the whole thing." Sam picked up a videotape and passed it to them.

"We recorded the whole thing." Then they heard the door open and close.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

"Mom, Dad I'm home." Mark walked into the dining area and stopped.

"Sam."

"Hey, little brother."

"What are you doing here?"

"Like father, like son" Mel said.

"Come and take a look." Mark walked over to the photos.

"Who are they?"

"That is Charlie and Grace, your niece and nephew"

"You're joking! I'm an uncle?"

"Yep."

"Cool." He looked through them and some of the other photos.

"Wow, cool photos."

"I'm pleased you like them."

"Where are they?"

"At day care. Perhaps one day all of you come to visit. We have plenty of room."

"Can we, Mom, Dad?"

"One day, Mark" Jacob said. Mark looked through the photos with a grin on his face.

"Want to see the tape?" Sam asked.

"Yeah."

"Come on then."

They walked into the living room where Sam turned the TV and video recorder on and put in the tape. Then she stepped back and turned to see her family sitting down on the couch watching the video.

When it came to the cake, their smiles got bigger. Then they laughed when they saw what the twins did to the cake and watched as Jack and Sam blew out the candles then stepped back behind the twins and kissed.

They all heard Sam say, "Like father, like twins."

"Too right! We love cake." Then he bent over, "Don't we kids?"

They saw the kids grinning with chocolate cake with white icing over their fingers and mouths.

Then they saw Jack quickly stand up and turn to Sam. "Sam did you have to do that? I was having fun with the kids."

"Well I couldn't help it and you know that." Then she gave him a kiss and turned to pick up a knife and started cutting the cake up.

"Sam, Jack was like that when he was the twins' age."

"What, more interested in the cake than blowing out the candle?"

"Yes."

"Well, we know that our kids and Jack have same things in common."

"That is so true; here let me help you out, dear."

"Thanks, Mom." They watched Sam smack Jack's hand as he was just about to put his finger in the icing, causing everyone to laugh.

"Here eat this, you big kid" Sam said, as she passed him piece of cake.

"Thanks, Sam. What about the kids?"

Then they saw Jack's mother cut off a piece around where the twins had put their hands in the cake and put the piece in front of them. Every one watched them enjoy eating the cake with smiles on their faces.

"Mom, I don't know which ones are the kids. The twins or all three of them" she laughed.

"Sam, all three of them are kids." Sam laughed even harder.

"Hey, I'm not a kid!"

"Well, some days you act like one" Sam said smiling.

"She's right son."

"Mom" he said, whining, making every one laugh.

"But we still love you" Sam said as she gave him a kiss then returned cutting up the cake.

As the video finished, it showed Jack and Sam taking the sleeping twins to bed and giving them a kiss before leaving the room, then the video stopped. Sam stepped forward and pressed rewind on the video and turn the TV off. She turned to her family.

"As you can see in the video I am happy."

"I noticed George there."

"Yes. His family was invited and they enjoyed themselves."

"I like the nursery. Who did that?" Mel asked.

"Jack did. When we found out that I was carrying twins, he asked what theme I would like to have for it."

"He did a fantastic job."

"Yes, he did. Jack can be full of surprises."

They talked for the rest of the day. That night Jacob drove Sam to the airport. When he dropped her off, she turned to him.

"Thanks, Dad, and I hope you, Mom, and Mark can make it to Colorado Springs one day so you can meet Jack and your grandchildren."

"We will one day."

"Remember our house is always open for you."

"Thanks, Sam."

"I better go, don't want to miss my flight."

"Bye, Sam."

"Bye, Dad." Sam got out of the car and walked into the airport while Jacob drove back home.

When Sam's plane landed and she got off, Jack was there waiting for her. They both hugged and kissed.

"How did it go?" he asked as they walked towards the exit.

"Good. Dad and I had a good talk."

"That's good. And the rest of the family?"

"All good. We all sat around the table and got things out in the open and Dad told me what General Miller told him."

"Which was what?"

"That you got me pregnant and then married me by black mailing Mom into signing the marriage consent papers."

"What?"

"Yeah, Mom told Dad that it was your Mom who went and talked to her. After I found out what Dad told me and what Mom and I told him, he now knows the truth about our wedding and the twins." They got into Jack's truck and drove home.

"So what's Dad going to do?"

"He's going to make some phone calls tomorrow to find out more info on General Miller and let me know what he finds."

"OK."

"How are the kids?"

"Good. Mom's looking after them while I'm here to pick you up."

"OK." They talked 'til they got home.

They talked to Jack's mother for few minutes before she left to go home. Jack keep an eye out for her until she reached her place safely. Once she was inside and had her door closed, Jack walked back inside and closed and locked the door. He then followed Sam up to their bedroom where they did their night routines before going to bed.

Two weeks later Sam just got home when the phone rang so she quickly ran to the kitchen to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Sam."

"Dad, hey, you're lucky to catch me. I just got in."

"Are you sitting down?" Sam sat.

"Yes."

"I did some checking up on General Miller."

"And?"

"I spoke to General Ryan about what he told me about you and Jack. General Miller has been reprimanded for what he said to me and for trying to black mail four of the jury members in his son's court martial." Sam raised her eye brows.

"Really? Shouldn't he lose his career over it?"

"He could if it was proven. Only one of the men confirmed the black mail attempt. But it's not enough."

"It's a shame though."

"I know and because of a major who spoke up, a general's promotion has been turned down and it will be another five years before he might be eligible again, but it will depend on if he can keep his nose clean. During that time he will be strongly encouraged to retire."

"I know what you mean Dad, thanks for telling me."

"You're welcome, how are the twins?"

"They're both water babies" Jacob laughed.

"You were like that at their age."

"I'll bet."

"Are you looking forward to next month? You know it's going to be hard on you, Jack, and the twins."

"I know, but we can manage it. After all, I'm used to Jack being away for a week, two tops, for missions, so we know and it is going to be a challenge for us both."

"And what are your plans afterward?"

"When I graduate, I'm going to go to Shepherd Air Force Base to do Euro-NATO joint jet pilot training and see what happens from there."

"Sam, do you know how long the training lasts?"

"A year, I know Dad, but it's what I want to do."

"Does Jack know?"

"Yes, he does, Dad, and he supports me one hundred percent."

"Alright, look, I better go. Good luck, Sam."

"Thanks Dad, say 'Hi' to Mom and Mark for me."

"Will do."

Sam went back out to her new station wagon, the one they bought when she got her driver's license, and got the groceries in and started making dinner.

When Jack come home after picking up the twins, Sam went to greet the three with hugs and kisses.

That night, Sam told Jack about the phone call from her dad. "Sounds like General Miller's not a happy camper."

"No, he's not. That should teach him about messing with the wrong people."

"That's for sure." They talked for few more minutes before they went to sleep knowing the twins would be awake early in the morning.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Thank you every one for reviewing so far and for the alerts and fav on this story. They make my day :)**

Chapter eleven

A month later, Sam said her good byes to Jack and the twins before she left for the Academy.

When Sam arrived at the Academy and was in her room, she quickly got her things sorted out and went to get her uniform and other things that she would be needing for the next four years while in training. She met some of the other cadets, including the two who would be receiving her revenge.

That night when she was in the mess hall, she was going along the line getting her food and drink. She got them and was walking over to a table when she heard a crash. She turned to see an elderly women dropping a container with dishes in it next to a table where the two trouble makers where sitting.

"Hey watch where you are walking."

Sam noticed that the guy who spoke was pulling his leg back under the table while the others tried not to laugh. Sam walked over and crouched down and helped the woman pick up the dishes.

"Thank you, dear. I can do it. It's my fault for tripping."

Sam help picked up the last of the dishes and put them in the container. Then she picked it up and stood up and walked over to the cart. She turned around and looked at the woman.

"It's not your fault, that cadet deliberately stuck his foot out."

"Well, thank you for your help."

"No problem, Ma'am."

"What's your name, dear?" She looked up.

"Sam!" The woman's eyes widen, then Sam looked at her in shock.

"Mom!"

"Yes. Sam you look great in that uniform. I should bring my camera on Friday. We know Jack would love you see you in uniform."

"I know he would, Mom" Sam said quietly making her mother-in-law grin.

"You know, if Jack was here and saw what that cadet did..."

"I know what he would do with him."

"Same here. Will you be okay?" Sam asked a bit louder.

"I will. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I better get my dinner and as for the cadet, leave him to me." Sam gave her a wink before turning around and walking over to where her dinner waited and sat down and started eating while thinking of getting revenge on the two cadets in question.

Over the next five months, Sam kept herself busy studying, although she didn't need it. However, she did need to keep up the pretense. When she wasn't doing that, she was in the lab working on her project. She had also been going to the firing range to keep her firing skills sharp.

On one occasion at the range, a colonel was also doing target practice. When he finished, he was watching Sam and he got his binoculars out to see where she hitting. He was shocked to see her hit the bull's eye every time, including moving targets. When Sam ran out of ammo, he walked over to her.

"Cadet?" Sam turned, stood at attention and saluted. He returned her salute.

"At ease." Sam then relaxed.

"Colonel."

"Cadet, I'm impressed with your firing skills. Where did you learn to fire at your targets like that and get a bull's eye every time?"

"Practice, Sir. I've been doing it for five years, Sir."

"I'm impressed. But, I've never seen anyone do what you did. Good work, Cadet."

"Thank you, Sir."

"What's your name, Cadet?"

"Cadet Carter, Sir."

"First name?"

"Samantha, Sir."

"Very well, Cadet Carter, keep up the good work."

"Yes, Sir." She stood at attention and saluted, which he returned before he walked away. Sam smiled then turned to reload again.

A month later, Sam had the day off so she drove home to spend it with her mother-in-law and the twins. Since it was, Sunday they were outside watching the twins playing with their toys.

"Mom, did you enjoy the display Friday?" She laughed.

"Yes, Sam. What did you do?"

"Classified." She laughed.

"Well good for you, at least you got your revenge on one of them."

"Sam, Mom, what are you to talking about?" Jack asked as he walked over to them.

"Jack, remember when I told you about what happened to the cadet that tripped me?" Sam stood up so they could hug and kiss, then they sat down.

"Yes...Sam what did you do?" he saw her grinning.

"Well one day after I finished my training first and I was in the locker room, I broke in to the cadet's locker and put drops of hot massaging oil in his underwear and taped a whoopee cushion in his pants. So since it was lunch time... when he sat down…"

"Sam you could have gotten into trouble."

"Na. I was careful. Anyway, I made up some skunk juice and put it in the cushion so every time he sat down…" Jack's mother laughed.

"He was moving around a lot, and every time he did... no one would sit with him at lunch time." His mother said.

"And for the rest of the day, including when we had classes for the rest of the afternoon" Sam said smiling.

"Samantha Carter, what am I going to do with you?"

"Kiss me!" Jack leaned over and gave her a kiss.

"So what are we going to do about Thanksgiving?" Sam smiled then pulled back.

"Well, I could contact Mom and Dad and invite them here. What do you think, Jack?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Good. I'll give them a call before I head back to the Academy tonight."

"Oh, how's school?" Sam smacked his arm.

"Very funny, it's boring. I'm top of my class and I've won all the awards they have so far, and Colonel Thomas said by Christmas I would receive my small arms expert marksmanship ribbon. He wants me to qualify by then, he had me tested after he saw me at the shooting range last month." Jack raised his eye brows in question.

"Does he know what year you are?"

"Yes. I told him, he is impressed."

"Well, I'm impressed, Sam."

"Thanks, Mom, but the Colonel is not the only one who has his eyes on me."

"Oh, who else?"

"Major Davidson. He told me he's quite impressed with my training and if I keep it up, I'll be getting the Air Force training ribbon."

"Really, Sam can you do it?"

"Yes, Mom, I can handle it." They talked for the rest of the afternoon as well played with the twins. That night, Sam tucked them into bed and gave them a kiss good night before she had to be back at the Academy by curfew. Jack and Sam spent ten minutes together before Sam left. They both knew what the training was like and what to expect.

Sam was able to return home on the Wednesday before Thanksgiving, just in time for dinner. When she walked into the house, Jack greeted her with hugs and kisses.

"Hey, how's training?"

"Good. I missed you!"

"Missed you, too." They kissed again.

"Come on. The family's here."

They walked into the living room to see Jacob and Mel playing with the twins.

"Mom, Dad." They looked up.

"Sam, how are you?" Sam hurried over and sat on the floor with them all.

"I'm good." Then the twins walk over to her.

"Mommy" they both said.

"Yes, I'm your Mommy, missed you both."

"Missed you." Sam gave them both a hug and kiss, then looked at her parents.

"Sam, the twins are wonderful" Mel said.

"Yes they are and can be trouble makers as well, just like their father" she said then turned to give Jack a grin.

"Hey, I resent that Sam."

"Well, it's true Jack."

"Very funny." He sat down behind her on the couch.

"How's training?" Jacob asked.

"Good. I've won two awards so far."

"Really? That is good news."

"Yes, it is and there's more to come, but I'm not saying, not 'til my graduation."

"Sam."

"Dad." She looked at him and grinned.

"Come on tell us."

"Nope. How are things in Washington?" They talked for ten minutes then they walked into the dining room for dinner.

After dinner, Sam bathed the twins and got them ready for bed. The adults and Mark gave them good night kisses before Jack and Sam put them to bed. They watched them sleep before leaving to return to their guests.

Later that night ,when they were in bed, they talked and made love, which they had missed before falling asleep in each other's arms.

The next day, Jack and Sam cooked lunch before Jack's brothers and their families arrived for the day. When they did, Sam made the introductions while Jack was getting everyone drinks. They all talked and laughed when Jacob and Mel told them stories about Sam. They all had a great day in talking and to get to know each other.

The next day, all of the families flew back home. Sam had a four day pass, so she was able to spend Friday, Saturday, and most of Sunday before having to return to the Academy that afternoon, after saying her good byes to Jack and the twins. Sam spent the evening working on her science project.

At Christmas, Sam was looking forward to spending it with Jack and the twins. When she reached home she was shocked to see her family there.

"Mom, Dad, this is a surprise."

"It was Jack's idea" Mel said as they hugged.

"Well, I did say Jack can be full of surprises."

"That's true Sam, so how's training coming along?"

"I'm doing well."

Sam had a great Christmas, birthday and New Year since Jacob, Mel and Mark were spending two weeks with them. The day that they left to fly back to Washington was also the day Sam had to return to the Academy.

Over the next three years all of Sam's professors and trainers where quite impressed with her. She received top marks in everything and won every Academy award that they had.

For Sam's twenty-first birthday, Jack invited all the cadets, his work mates, family and friends to the Garden of the Gods Country Club for Sam's surprise party.

Jack booked a night at the hotel for them and booked a spa treatment for Sam, as part of her birthday present. When it was time and they were in the hotel room, Jack escorted Sam down to one of the private rooms. When he walked in with Sam next to him the lights where out.

"Damn the staff must have forgotten to turn on the light" Jack said then the lights were turned on.

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted, then they sang 'Happy Birthday' to Sam who was still shocked.

When she recovered she gave Jack a hug and kiss before walking over to her family to give them hugs. Then Jack got her to follow him to the front of the room to the microphone. He passed it to her.

"Wow, talk about surprises... Jack, thank you." She gave him a kiss.

"Thank you all for being here. This means a lot to me. Family, friends...cadets, thank you, all of you. In few months, I'll be graduating from the Academy and I already have plans for my... our future." Sam said the last part while looking at Jack. Then she looked at every one who was there.

"I hope you all enjoy yourselves tonight and I hope I get a chance to talk to you all, thank you." Everyone applauded.

Sam passed the microphone to Jack. "Thank you all for coming and as Sam said, enjoy your selves and 'Yes, Sam, there is cake for afterward'." Most of the guests laughed.

"So enjoy." He put the microphone down and noticed Sam walk over to a table.

"Daniel!"

"Sam, happy birthday." They both hugged.

"Thanks."

"Sam, these are my parents Claire and Melburn Jackson."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you both" Sam said as she shook their hands.

"It's nice to meet you too, Sam, and happy birthday."

"Thank you."

"What do you do Sam? You mentioned an Academy." Claire asked.

"I'm a cadet at the Air Force Academy, Mrs. Jackson."

"Please, call me Claire."

"Sure, Claire, I completed a PhD in theoretical astrophysics."

"Wow, young and smart," Melburn said.

"Yes, I am, but I try not to show it. If you will excuse me, I hope you enjoy your selves tonight."

"Sure, it was a pleasure meeting you, Sam."

"You too." Sam smiled as she walked away and over to another group of guests.

Over the next three hours every one enjoyed themselves and their meals. When it was time, Jack got Sam and they walked up to where the microphone was located.

"Excuse me, can I have every one's attention please?" Everyone turned to Jack.

"I hope you all enjoyed your selves tonight and were able to talk to Sam... As I normally say 'there's no party without cake'." Then one of the staff push a big cart through the door and down to the front.

Every one saw the cake. When Sam saw it, it was an eighteen by thirty by three inch cake. It was covered in white icing with a key design in the middle with the number twenty one and 'Sam' on it. There were Air Force insignia, split atoms, lab coats, hearts and other designs on the cake. When Sam saw the cake she was shocked by the size of it.

"Sam knows what's on the cake and as for what's in it, there is only one way to find out!" He picked up a knife and passed it to her. Sam cut the cake and looked at it closely. Every one laugh with what she was doing to the cake.

"Sam, you're supposed to eat it, not study it" Everyone laughed.

"I can't help it, Jack, you know me."

"I do." He passed the microphone to Sam.

"Thank you for this cake and I know I get a... bite from Jack about the cake. Thank you all for the gifts but your being here means a lot to me, thank you." Everyone clapped just as the cake was taken away to be cut up.

Sam walked over to her parents. "Mom, Dad, kids asleep are they?"

"Yeah they tired themselves out" Mel said.

"Well, I'll make sure that there's a piece of cake saved for them to have tomorrow."

"They would like that, we were waiting for the cake, and then we can take them home."

"OK. I'll go and see what I can do about it."

"Thanks, Sam" Jacob said.

Sam walked over to where the cake was being cut up. She spoke to the women there then returned five minutes later with a box in hand.

"Here you go, here are five pieces, take Mark with you he's almost asleep himself."

"Am not" then he yawned.

"Come on Mark. 'Night Sam." Mel and Jacob carefully stood up with kids in their arms. Sam passed the box to Mark.

"See you tomorrow."

"OK, Sam" Mel said as they walk towards the exit.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sam and Jack finally walked into their room just after one in the morning. They did their nightly routines before going to bed.

"Jack?"

"Yes, Sam?"

"How did you manage to pay for tonight's party?" Jack smiled at her.

"Last month, I went to Las Vegas."

"Jack you didn't..."

"Yes I did and I'm not saying how much."

"Jack."

"Yes, Sam?" He said, grinning.

"Tell me."

"Nope, but I haven't given you my gift." He gave her a passionate kiss. They made love before falling asleep in each other's arms.

Later that morning when they return home, they were greeted by the twins who ran towards them laughing and calling out "Mommy, Daddy!"

"Hi, kids!" They bent down and picked them up to give them hugs.

"Have you been good for Grandma and Grandpa?"

"Yes, and Uncle Mark" Grace said.

"They have been good, Sam, they woke Mom and Dad up when they noticed you weren't in your room."

"Ah, OK." They walked into the kitchen to see Mel putting dishes away.

"Mom, you don't have to do that." She turned around.

"Sam, Jack you're back."

"Of course we heard the kids woke you and Dad" Sam said.

"Yes they did at five this morning when they couldn't find you."

"OK that is where Mom sleeps when I've been called away. The kids know what to do if we're not at home."

"Ah I see."

"Grandpa snores." Charlie said and Sam laughed.

"Did you stop him snoring?" she asked.

"Try to. I pinch his nose like this." Charlie showed Jack with his nose.

"He stop, then he... grunted and roll over and did a stinker." He waved his hand across his face causing everyone to laugh just as Jacob walked in.

"Hey you're back. What's so funny?"

"Oh, Charlie was telling us about your snoring, grunting and breaking smelly wind." Jacob look at Charlie who was grinning.

"I do not snore."

"Yes, you do Grandpa" Grace said.

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do" the twins said at the same time. Jacob looked at Mel.

"They're right. You do snore, Jacob" Jacob shook his head.

"You've been out numbered, Dad" Mark said.

"Very funny, for that: no cake!"

"Cake?" The twins' eyes lit up.

"Yes cake, all for me."

"NOOO" both twins cried, causing everyone to laugh.

"Dad stop teasing them... after lunch you can have your cake." Both kids smiled at Sam.

"You should know by now not get between an O'Neill and cake" Jack said.

"Don't I know it." The rest of the family showed up at lunch time.

Every one enjoyed their lunch and Sam keep her promise, she gave the twins their cake after they eaten all their lunch. They loved their piece of their Mom's birthday cake. Afterward, they played with their cousins for an hour before they went to bed for afternoon nap.

The families left to go to their own homes on January 2nd. Sam left that night to head back to the Academy.

On Graduation Day, Jack, his Mom, Jacob and Mel were there in the audience. Both Jacob and Jack were wearing their dress blues. Before the ceremony started, the professors and trainers were talking to some of the parents. When one of the trainers walked over to them, he stood at attention and saluted, which they did in return.

"General, Colonel."

"Colonel Reid, what training do you do?" Jacob asked.

"Self-defense levels one and two, Sir."

"How did Cadet Carter do?" Jack asked.

"Cadet Carter is well trained, way beyond level one and two. I did test her to see what level she is." He shook his head.

"What is it, Colonel?" Jacob asked.

"In all my years of being in the Air Force, I've never come across a cadet who is level five in hand to hand. I checked her record to discover she has a black belt in karate and tae kwon do. But some of the moves she did, I've never seen before and her speed, she is _fast!_" Jack looked at the colonel.

"She pinned you didn't she Colonel?"

"More than that Colonel, she accidentally knocked me unconsciousness on the first day of training and accidentally wounded two cadets."

"I know about the two cadets, she told me" Jack said.

"Jack what happen?" Mel asked.

"Sam accidentally kicked the two... male cadets in the groin during training."

"Ouch, that's got to hurt."

"It did. They ended up missing training for a week. But, Cadet Carter, she showed them where they went wrong, and showed them the right way so they wouldn't get hit in the groin again after that."

"Well, she's good at what she does" Jack said.

"Yes, Sir, but how did she get to level five? That takes years."

"I'm level five, I've been teaching her and she almost got me in the groin. I taught her everything I know and she has kicked my but number of times" Jack said. The colonel looked at the medals he had and raised his eye brows.

"Are you in black ops, Colonel?"

"What gives it away?"

"Your medals, Sir."

"Ah. Well, I worked hard to get to where I am today... I had better watch it because knowing Sam; she will be in my shoes in few years' time."

"Really? How to you know Cadet Carter, Colonel?"

"She's my wife and these two are our children." The colonel looked down at the four year old twins then back to Jack.

"Wife? I didn't know she was married."

"Well you do now."

"Yes, Sir. If you will excuse me, Sir?" Then he walked away.

"He look shocked" Jack said.

"Yes, he did, didn't he?" Then Professor Monroe walked over to them.

"Colonel, General, I'm Professor Monroe." They shook hands.

"How did Sam do?" Jacob asked.

"Sam?"

"Cadet Carter" Jack said.

"She's the most amazing, bright, devoted, and extremely intelligent astrophysicist I have ever come across in all the years I have been here. She won every award and is top in her classes in everything."

"We knew she was bright. She did go to UC-Berkley" Jacob said.

"I know. I talked to her professors there. Even they were amazed with what she did and was at the top of her classes there. She worked twice as hard so she could finish her studies in half the time. She did it with a 4.0 the entire time there and now she's done it here, as well. General Carter, your daughter has made Academy history and god knows how long before she gets promoted again."

"Sam made Academy history, I'm impressed."

"You should be General. She told me yesterday that she's been accepted to go to Sheppard Air Force base for her pilot training."

"Really, I didn't know... Jack did you?"

"Yep, we were going to tell you tonight."

"Oh."

"Sorry, I thought you knew."

"It's OK, Professor, thank you for telling us" Mel said.

"Sure, if you will excuse me" then he walked away.

"We knew Sam was smart but, we didn't realize how smart she really is" Mel said.

"Well now you know."

"Jack, do you know what other awards she won?"

"Yes and I'm not saying" he said smiling.

Half an hour later every one watched the graduating cadets walk out on to the grounds where the ceremony was taking place. They all listened to four speeches from different colonels and general of the school. When they finished it was time for awards. Several cadets received different medals for awards that they won and achieved. When the colonels finished with the awards, the Air Force Chief of Staff stepped forward with microphone in hand.

"I'm here to honor the top cadet with his or her medals in person. This cadet has won every science, physics, astrophysics, arms marksmanship and combat training award that this Academy has to offer. This cadet has shown great leadership and skill in the Air Force so it gives me great please to present... Lieutenant Samantha Carter the Small Arms Expert Marksmanship Ribbon and the Air Force Training Medal." Sam stepped forward as everyone applauded. "Congratulations, Lieutenant."

"Thank you, Sir."

Once they were pinned on, Sam stood at attention and saluted which the general returned. Then Sam returned to her spot in the line of graduating cadets.

"Congratulations to you all and welcome to the Air Force lieutenants, dismissed." They took their hats off and threw them into the air while their family applauded.

When everything settled down, Sam walked over to where her family were while still holding her hat. Jack gave her a hug and kiss.

"I'm proud of you Sam."

"Thanks, Jack."

"Sam, it's a great honor receiving your medals from the Chief of Staff."

"I know, Dad, after all I have won a lot of awards."

"True." They talked for few minutes, and then the Chief of Staff walked over to them. They all stood at attention and saluted, which returned.

"Lieutenant, I've read your record and I'm quite impressed."

"Thank you. General. General these are my parents Brigadier General Jacob Carter and Mel Carter."

"General."

"General, Mrs. Carter"

"This is my husband, Colonel Jonathan O'Neill and our children Charlie and Grace."

"General."

"Colonel... you've got a lot of medals."

"Yes, sir."

"Medal of Honor."

"Yes sir, it's from escaping the second time from a prison camp in 'Nam and rescuing over fifty soldiers, General" The general raised his eye brows.

"You're the Lieutenant O'Neill who did three tours and was promoted three times."

"Yes, Sir." The general shook his head.

"I remember at the end of the war that there was a lot of talk in the Pentagon about you. I was just promoted to major general. With what you did, you are a hero, may I shake a hand of a hero?"

"Sure, Sir." They shook hands.

"It's a great honor, Colonel."

"Thank you, Sir."

"You keep up the good work."

"Will do, Sir."

"And Lieutenant, I heard you've been accepted into flight training."

"Yes, Sir."

"Well, good luck."

"Thank you, Sir." He turned and walked away.

"What do you say we get out of here and head home for a barbeque celebration?"

"Sounds good to me" Jacob said.

"Cake!" the twins said making every one laugh.

"Yes cake, come on." Sam picked up Grace while Jack picked up Charlie then they walked over to where Sam car and Jack truck were.

The Chief of Staff was watching the family walk off the grounds when Colonel Kerrigan walk over to the general.

"General." He turned to the colonel.

"Colonel."

"The Academy will never be the same."

"True, and there won't be another Samantha Carter, she's one of a kind."

"Yes sir she is. I did some checking. Lieutenant Carter has the highest marks in Academy history, it will be impossible to beat her record."

"How so?"

"Her small arms proficiency. She got one hundred percent."

"That's impossible."

"It isn't and you are not going to believe who came in second."

"Who?"

"Colonel O'Neill with ninety nine percent."

"You've got to be joking!"

"No sir I'm not. With the points the Lieutenant achieved, there is no way any one can beat her record."

"Surely someone will."

"No sir, not unless they have more than eight astrophysics papers published in astrophysics magazines."

"Eight?"

"Yes, Sir, on worm hole theories."

"Well, we better keep an eye on her, sounds like she's one of the top astrophysicists in the country."

"Yes, Sir, I'd say so, Sir." They turned to see the family getting in to their vehicles and driving away.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Thank you all for your reviews. Some of you already talking about the SGC. There still a bit way off before that happens. Thank you all who got me or story on alert or favourate list.**

**REVEIW: (15meli57) Thank you for your review. It will be a while before SGC comes in. :)**

**Now on with the story ;)**

Chapter 13

When Jack, Sam and the family arrived home, they walked into the house so they could get changed. Once changed they all got themselves drinks and went outside. Jack fired up the barbeque just as his Mom arrived.

"How did it go?" she asked.

"It went really great" Sam said.

"Really?"

"Yes, Mom, it did." They told her what happened and who had spoken to her.

When the meat was almost cooked Sam went inside to get the plates and salads. They had a great afternoon. Jacob and Mel left the next day back to Washington.

Sam was at home for a week before she flew down to Sheppard Air Force Base where she was having her training for the next twelve months.

A month after starting her training, Sam and five other Air Force officers were in their planes flying around and following instructions when Sam heard

"Base, this is Captain Grey, there's a problem. I'm returning back to base. Over."

"Captain Grey, this is Base, What is your situation? Over."

"Base, it's my right wing. There crack forming at the base. Over."

"Copy that Captain, Lieutenant Carter follow the Captain back to base. Over."

"Copy that Base, Captain, I've got your six. Over"

"Copy that. You're forty miles out, we have you on radar. Over."

A few minutes later "Base, this is Captain Grey. The crack has spread. Over."

"Copy Captain. How large is the crack? Over."

"It's about eight inches on top but I don't know about below. Over."

"Copy that Captain. Over."

"Base, this is Carter, I can take a look underneath to find out how big the crack is. Over"

"Negative, Lieutenant, just stay where you are. Over."

"Yes, Sir. Copy, Sir. Over

"Captain, let me know if the cracks get worse, Sir. Over"

"Copy Lieutenant" They were flying for another couple of minutes longer.

"Lieutenant Carter, the crack is spreading it's half way across the wing. I'm not going to make it. Over."

"Captain, Sir, you are, keep the plane steady I'm coming up on your lower right. Over."

"Lieutenant what are you doing?"

Sam moved her plane so the captain could see her, then she lowered the plane and moved till it was under the captain's right wing. Then she move towards the right again and back up.

"Base, this is Carter, we're going to need emergency personnel on the run way, the crack is also under the wing. Over."

"Are you sure Lieutenant? Over."

"Yes, Sir. Captain reduce your speed to eighty miles per hour, with less speed hopefully there will be fewer cracks forming and hopefully, the wing will hold out till you land. Copy?"

"Negative, Captain, don't you reduce your speed, stay as you are. Over."

"Base, if he doesn't, he would lose his wing in ten minutes. If he reduces his speed he would have more of a chance of making it to the tarmac."

"Lieutenant, you are just a trainee pilot, I have more than thirty years on you. Do I make myself clear? Over."

"Yes, Sir. Just for the record, Sir, if the Captain or the plane don't make it to base, I'll make a report of this, Sir."

"You do that and I'll put you on report. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Jack ass." She said when she turned her mike off then back on again.

Sam remembered what happened to Captain Grey, he died in the crash because he lost the wing. After the investigation and a large amount of testing it was suggested that if the captain had reduced his speed, he would be alive. Sam had the opportunity to save his life this time around. How she was going to do it, she didn't know.

"Lieutenant" Sam came out of her memories.

"Yes, Captain." Sam turn to look at him.

"What are my chances?"

"I think if you did reduce your speed you would make it, if not, the plane would go into a spin and crash."

"Do you think so?"

"Yes I do."

"Base, this is Captain Grey. The crack has spread another three inches. I'm going to reduce speed to eighty miles per hour."

"Negative, Captain." Sam noticed the captain was reducing speed so she did as well.

"Captain, you return to your ordered speed." Sam could hear the colonel yelling over the radio.

"Colonel, Sir, I want to test out the Lieutenant's theory."

"Now you listen to me, Captain, I'm ordering you to return to your previously designated speed."

"Colonel, that's suicide" Sam said.

"Lieutenant, when you get back, I'll have you court martialed."

"I'd rather face court martial than tell Captain Grey's family about his death, Sir, when it can be prevented."

"Lieutenant."

"Yes, Captain?"

"It's working. The crack hasn't spread" he said happily.

"Let's hope it stays that way till you land, Captain."

"I hope so too, Lieutenant."

"Keep an eye on the crack. Let me know if it spreads, Sir."

"I will." Then they heard chatter from the other pilots.

"Captain, look ahead" Sam said.

"Yes I see it."

"How's the wing holding up, Sir?"

"The crack has firmed about a centimeter, your theory is right. How did you know that it would work Lieutenant?" Sam smiled.

"I've got PHD in astrophysics."

"Ah, a scientist."

"Yes, Sir... base this is Carter. Alert emergency crew the Captain is coming in."

"Copy that, Lieutenant. You can return to training."

Yes, Sir, as soon as Captain Grey is safe on the ground, Sir. Over." Sam watch the captain's plane land safely. As soon as it was on the ground, the wing fell off.

"Base this is Carter, Captain Grey's plane landed, but the wing has broken off, he is safely on the ground."

"Copy that Lieutenant." Sam turned around and flew back to her training.

An hour later they were heading back to base when Sam remembered another incident.

"Lieutenant Ross, this is Lieutenant Carter. Over."

"Go ahead Carter."

"Lower your altitude by two meters."

"Why?"

"Just trust me."

"OK."

Sam watched him drop two meters then a couple minutes later, "Woo that was close."

"What happened, Ross?"

"Couple birds just flew over the plane. If I wasn't... Carter, how did you know?"

"I'm not saying, just a "thank you" is all I need."

"Carter you're strange!" Sam laughed.

When they landed their planes and got out the colonel and two SF walked over to Sam.

"I can't believe he's going to have you court martialed for what you did, Carter" one of the pilots said to her.

"You heard what I said, at least he's alive."

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

"Lieutenant Carter." Sam stood at attention and saluted.

"Yes, Sir."

"You are placed under arrest for disobeying an order. Take her to the Brig."

Sam walk towards the two SF and toward the Detention Center. When they got there Sam was shocked.

"Captain Grey?"

"Lieutenant Carter."

"Court martial?"

"Yeah." Once Sam was in her cell and the two SF walk out, Sam sat on her bed.

"All we can do is wait" Captain Grey said.

"Yeah."

"If I hadn't reduced speed, I wouldn't be here."

"I know and then it would be hard to find the cause for the wing breaking off."

"True."

Two hours later Captain Grey was taken from his cell leaving Sam there alone for five minutes. When two Air Force JAG lawyers walked in, they were shocked to see who it was.

"Captain Williams, Lieutenant Morris." Sam stood at attention and saluted which they did in return.

"Lieutenant Carter, small world." Sam smiled.

"Yeah, so you're here to represent me, Sir?"

"Yes, can you tell us what happened?"

"Would you like the short or long version, Sir?"

"The long one, please."

"Yes, Sir."

Sam told them what happened to Captain Grey's plane, her theory, everything until the plane landed and what happen when it did.

"Lieutenant Carter, what do you think might have happened if the captain hadn't reduced his speed?"

"He wouldn't be alive today and the investigators wouldn't have been able to determine what caused the wing to fall off, now they can."

"Alright. We will see what we can do in the meantime. The case starts tomorrow."

"I understand, Sir." They stood up and Sam saluted. Then they walked out of the cells, just as two SF walked the captain back to his cell. Both captain and lieutenant looked at Captain Grey then to Sam before walking out of the room.

The next morning both Sam and the captain were waiting to find out more about their court case when their lawyers and SF walk into the room. The SF unlocked their doors and then walked back out of the room.

"You're free, both of you."

"What, how?" Sam asked.

"We spoke to the engineers and other pilot trainees and listened to the recording of what happened between the two of you and Colonel Web. Lieutenant Carter according to the engineers, what you told the captain to do was the wisest thing and you saved not just his life but the plane also."

"Thank you, Captain."

"What about Colonel Web, Captain" Captain Gray asked.

"He's getting reprimanded for what happened. He knew the rules and didn't obey them."

"What were the rules?" Captain Grey asked.

"In light of emergency situation of trainee pilot, he should call in the engineers for advice on how to get a damaged plane and the pilot back to base in one piece." Sam said.

"That's right, Lieutenant."

"How did you know that?" Captain Grey asked.

"I do a lot of studying that is why you always see my head in a book, reading."

"No wonder you won all the awards at the Academy, you're too smart for your own good!" Sam just smiled.

"Thank you, Sir."

"Good luck to you both on getting your wings."

"Thank you, Captain. Now if you gentlemen will excuse me, I'm going to do some flight time in the simulator." Sam saluted them all before walking out of the room.

"Lieutenant Carter has the highest marks and is top pilot so far and it has only been a few weeks" Captain Grey said.

"Really? The way she's going, she should be promoted in the next year or two."

"With the way she going? Yeah." Captain Grey said.

A month later, Sam left the base with one of the other lieutenants who was visiting family for the weekend. He drove Sam to the Days Inn & Suites hotel in Wichita Falls, which wasn't far from Sheppard Air Force Base. When he dropped Sam off, he headed to his family farm.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN. Some of you have told me that to enter the academy you got to be single with no uni degee and no kids. Well i'm tell you all now so you will under stand. That in this A.R story that the person/s can enter the acadmy weather they are married or not. Same with any uni degee and having kids. So i hope you will all under stand. got to remeber this is a story, it not real. **

**And another thing... It will be a while before you hear about the SGC so please, please be pacient and not be like Jack O'Neill in the episode 'one hundred days' where he ask every ten seconds about when the show going to begin. Enjoy this chapter and story :)**

Chapter 14

Sam walked in to the lobby then heard "Mommy!"

She looked around and smiled when she saw her twins running towards her. She crouched down and opened her arms "Charlie, Grace, I missed you so much."

"We missed you to Mommy." She gave them both a kiss.

"You two sure have grown since I last saw you." She looked up then stood up.

"Jack."

"Sam." They both hugged and kissed which made the twins giggle.

When they broke apart, "I missed you" said Sam.

"I missed you too." They both kissed again. Sam turned to the other guest.

"Mom." Sam stepped forward to give her mother-in-law a hug.

"Hi Sam, how are you?"

"I'm great, now. How about you?"

"I'm fine."

"Shall we go, 'cause I'm hungry?"

"Me, too."

"Me, three" the kids said, giggling again.

"Sure" they walked back outside and got into the SUV Jack rented for the weekend.

Jack drove them to an IHOP restaurant for dinner. When Sam saw where he parked, she turned and raised her eye brows at him.

"The IHOP, Jack?" He smiled back at her.

"Why not, come on." They all got out and walked into the restaurant.

They spent the next hour and a half enjoying their meals while talking about how thing were. When they returned to the hotel, the kids were tired so Jack and Sam gave them both hugs and kisses before Jack's Mom took them into her room since she had two queen size beds. Jack pulled Sam down to his room.

Once in there and the door was locked, they were in each other arms. They quickly removes each other's clothes and got into bed where they spent the next two hours making love that they both missed. Afterwards, Sam was snuggling up to Jack's side.

"I missed that" he said.

"Missed what?"

"Making love to you." Sam smile.

"I know what you mean, Jack."

"How's training coming along?"

"Good. There was an incident last month. I was almost court martialed." Jack turned to his side in shock.

"What?"

"Calm down, Jack, the court martial didn't happen, all charges were dropped."

"What happened?"

Sam told Jack what happened and who got into trouble for it. When she finished telling him, he started to grin.

"You knew the rules."

"Of course. Since Colonel Web was the one who got the reprimand, he's been pushing me. He's trying to either break me or get me booted off the training program."

"Which is not going to happen." Sam smiled and leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"Exactly!"

"Want some good news?"

"Sure."

"Charlie and Doc got engaged." Sam raise her eye brows and smiled.

"Really? When did this happen?"

"Last weekend. I was called away on Monday for a mission, that's when he told me and asked me to be his best man."

"Jack, that is great news."

"It is alright." He gave her a kiss and rolled over onto his back pulling Sam up to his side.

"Let's get some sleep."

"Sounds good to me." They closed their eyes and fell into peaceful sleep.

The next morning, the family went to see a few sights and had lunch while in town, and did some shopping. That evening, they had dinner at the restaurant at the hotel and watched some TV in the kids' room. After getting the twins settled in bed for the night, Sam read a book to them before she and Jack left for their own room.

The next day, they went to the park in the morning and went to Burger king for lunch. When they returned to the hotel, they all got changed and went for a swim in the hotel pool. The kids enjoyed swimming around with their parents.

Two hours later, they got out and returned to their rooms where they showered and got dressed then they went to the movies and had dinner afterwards. After dinner, Jack drove to the base where he was dropping Sam off. While they were on base, Sam gave them all a hug and kiss before she returned to her quarters and Jack and the family returned to the hotel for the night.

Over the next ten months, Colonel Web tried to break Sam by getting her to do more hours in flying and getting her to do other training and tests. He couldn't believe that she passed every test he prepared for her. When their training finished, he had no choice but to give her the set of wings and a commendation report on how well she did.

The day that they all graduated, Colonel Web and the commander of the base spoke to them all as the general of the base passed them their wings. When he called out Sam's name she stepped forward and saluted.

The general pinned Sam's wings on her uniform, "Well done, Lieutenant."

"Thank you, Sir."

"There are two more things...first of all: At the direction of the Air Force Chief of Staff, I hereby award Lieutenant Carter the Aerial Achievement Medal for completing every flight training scenario that the Air Force has and having the highest marks that the Air Force has ever seen." As he said it, he pinned the medal on her chest.

"The second is: on behalf of the Air Force Chief of Staff, it gives me great pleasure to promote Second Lieutenant Carter to First Lieutenant, congratulations Lieutenant Carter." Sam smiled as he changed her insignia.

"Thank you, Sir." Then they saluted.

He moved on to the next person. When they all got their wings, the general congratulated them all then he dismissed them. Sam returned to her quarters to pack her bags since she was to catch a flight from Sheppard Air Force Base to Peterson. A few hours later when, the plane landed, Sam walk off carrying her duffel bag. She walked over to one of the buildings where she made a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mom, it's Sam."

"Hi, Sam, is everything alright?"

"Yes, Mom. Can you come to Peterson Air Force Base to pick me up? I'm home for a couple of weeks."

"Sure. I'll be there soon as I can."

"Thanks, Mom. I'll meet you outside the Flight Operations building." They both hung up.

Sam picked up her bag and walked over to the front of the building and waited.

Fifteen minutes later, Sam smiled when she saw Jack arrive. Sam walked over to his truck and put her duffel back in the back seat then hopped into the front then leaned over to give him a kiss.

"Welcome home, Sam."

"Mom told you."

"Yeah, let's go home."

"Sounds good to me." Jack drove them home.

Sam told him about how all her training went. They were pleased it was over, but they knew that Sam would be leaving in few weeks to go to Iran. When they walked inside, Jack followed Sam up and into their bedroom. After Sam put her bag down on the chair, she turned around facing Jack again. He step forward and cup her face then he gave her a kiss.

"I have another surprise for you" Sam said.

"What's that?"

"Take a look." Jack looked Sam over and raised his eye brows and smiled.

"You've been promoted and received the Aerial Achievement Medal."

"Yes."

"I'm so proud of you, Sam."

"I know you are, so how about showing me how much you missed me."

"Yes, Ma'am!" Then he gave her a kiss.

They removed each other's clothes and got into bed where Jack showed Sam how much his missed her since they only seen each other twelve days in the past year. Afterwards, they were both grinning and tired but happy.

A couple of hours later, they went to pick up the twins from day care. They knew that next month they would be starting school. When Charlie and Grace saw their Mom, they ran over to her and gave her a big hug and kiss.

"I missed you Mommy" Grace said.

"I miss you too, Mommy."

"I missed you both, come on." Sam helped them into their booster seats and made sure they were strapped in. Once finished and the door was closed, Sam got in to the passenger seat as she listen to the twins telling her and Jack how their day went. Jack drove them to the Hub for dinner. While Jack was sorting out their orders, Sam and the twins were sitting down at a table.

"Mommy, how long are you staying?" Grace asked.

"I don't know, Sweetie, but wherever I go, I'll always think of your dad and both of you."

"I wish you didn't have to go away, Mommy" Charlie said.

"I know, but each time we are together we will cherish every moment we have together, OK?"

"OK." Sam smiled.

"Good, 'cause tomorrow we are getting our family photo taken."

"Really?" Grace asked.

"Yes, and afterwards we are going up to the cabin for few days. Would you like that?" Their eyes lit up as they smiled.

"Yeah!"

"Good, me too."

A few minutes later, Jack returned with drinks in hand. He passed the kids their juice and Sam her milkshake since she ask for one. They talked and ate their dinner for the next hour before leaving to head home, where they watched TV until time for kids to go to bed. Then Jack and Sam went to bed not long after.

The next morning the photographer showed up to take the photos of the four of them. When they were finished and everyone changed out of their good clothes, they got into Jack's truck and drove up to the cabin for a week.

When they return home, Jack was called away so it gave Sam some time with the kids as well as talking with her family. Sam found out that Mark was joining the Air Force, too, which made her smile. Two weeks later, Sam got a phone call just as she walked through the door, she quickly ran over to the phone to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Lieutenant Carter, it's General Ryan."

"Yes, Sir."

"Lieutenant, I want you to fly out to Nellis Air Force Base for three weeks' training."

"Training, Sir?"

"Yes, flight training in air combat, Lieutenant. From what I've read from Colonel Web, he tested you on everything that Air Force officers learn at USAF Weapons School and you passed."

"I knew he was pushing me, Sir, and the things he had been teaching and training me, I had no idea, General."

"Now you know, Lieutenant. The three weeks' training is to find out how well you do in difficult situations, both in the air and on the ground."

"I understand, Sir. When do I leave?"

"Tonight, Lieutenant."

"Yes, Sir."

"You fly out at twenty two hundred hours. An airman will pick you up at twenty one thirty hours at your residence."

"Yes, Sir."

"Good luck, Lieutenant."

"Yes, Sir. I'll do my best."

"I know you will, Lieutenant." Sam was grinning when she hung up the phone.

Sam sat down in the chair in shock. She couldn't believe she was going to Nellis to do the training that she wanted to do last time. But now she had a chance before she received her orders to fly over seas for the Persian Gulf War. She stood up and walked up in to her room where she start packing and checking her gear.

That night after dinner, Sam sat down in the living room with Jack and the kids. "Jack, Charlie, and Grace I have some news for you."

"You're going away" Grace said.

"Yes for three weeks."

"Sam... Who?"

"General Ryan, I fly out at twenty two hundred hours tonight, I got my orders this morning."

"I don't want you to go" Grace said as she moved until she was sitting on Sam's lap.

"I know. I don't want to go. But what I'm doing I'm doing it for your kids' future, for this county."

"But why, Mom?" Charlie said as he sat on Jack's lap.

"Well, if this country get attacked, your Dad and I will need to help defend it, that is why I have to do this training."

"Daddy, did you do the same training as Mommy?"

"Yes, Grace, I did and now it's Mommy's turn. It's like when you leaning to read you get better at it, well that is what Mommy doing, she learning."

"Oh... OK." Sam smiled and kissed the top of Grace's head while stroking her long brown hair. They talked until it was the kids' bed time.

After the kids were in bed sleeping ,Jack and Sam snuggled on the couch while they talked and kissed 'til it was time. Jack picked up Sam's back pack and duffel bag just as they heard a car turning down their drive way. Sam opened the door wearing her dress blues. They walked down to the car and Jack passed the airmen Sam's bags then turned around and stepped forward in front of Sam. They both hugged and kissed.

"Take care of the kids."

"I will, love you."

"Love you, too." They kissed once more before Sam got into the car and Jack closed the door.

They waved to each other as the car drove back down the drive way. Jack watched till the car was gone, then he walked back in side, closing and locking the door then headed to bed alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Thank you every one for your reviews so far. I've notice we getting close to the 100th review. Question is who going to be that luckly person. Who ever the 100th reveiwer is, is going to get a spolier on what going to happen in the next chapter, so please keep those reviews coming. thank you to you all who got my name on fav author, author alert, fav story, story alert. When i see my e-mail in the morning it makes me happy. I've notice so far 18 story favourates, 85 reviews, 41 story alerts, 35,120 read story, 179 fav author,145 author alert so far. to me... Wow. Sounds like your not only only reading and reviewing but spread the word about this story. Thank you, thank you, thank you all of you. For the ones who havent review yet, please do so.**

Chapter 15

Three weeks later, when Sam returned home it was after nine at night. After the airman dropped her off at home she turned, around with bags in hand, to see Jack standing in the door way. Sam walked up to the front door and stopped. She dropped her bags and they both hugged and kissed.

"I missed you, Jack."

"I missed you, too, Sam." They kiss once more.

"I would love to have a hot bath and massage. Do you know anyone who could massage my back?" Sam hinted.

"Yes, I do" Jack said smiling. He gave her a kiss then stepped back and bent down to pick up Sam's bags then turn around and walked inside.

Half an hour later, Sam was leaning against Jack's back in their spa bath. He was massaging her shoulders.

"Mmm, that feels wonderful."

"That's good, so how did it go?"

"Long and tiring but it was worth it."

"And...?" Sam moved forward and turned around to lean against Jack's chest while looking at him then smiled.

"I passed every test they had, including one on one in the air." Jack raised his eye brows.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well, Sam I am proud of you." He leaned forward to give her a kiss.

"You know what tomorrow is?"

"Monday."

"Yes, it's also the kids' first day of school." Sam's eyes widened.

"Tomorrow, I can't believe it... school?"

"Yes, school. They are gowning up fast!"

"True... Jack would you like to have any more kids?"

"One or two more, why?"

"Well, you know what happened to me last time." Jack thought about it.

"I logged over one hundred hours in enemy air space." Jack raised his eye brows.

"Persian Gulf War?"

"Yes. It was after my return that I was stationed at the Pentagon working on the Stargate project."

"So...?"

"I was thinking how about when I return, we start on number three?"

"Are you sure, Sam?"

"Yes, Jack, I'm sure."

"OK, but in the meantime, we can keep on practicing." He waggled his eye brows at her.

"I would like that... how about now?" She gave him a kiss then stood up and stepped out of the bath.

She grabbed a towel to dry herself off. "Coming?" Jack smiled.

"Yes, Ma'am." He turned the jets off and pulled the plug before standing up himself.

A few minutes, later they were in bed and made love, passionately, for the next hour before falling asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning Jack was cooking breakfast for the twins who were sitting up at the breakfast bar. "Looking forward to your first day at school, kids?"

"I wish Mommy was here" Grace said.

Jack turned around to say something when he saw Sam standing not far behind them.

"What about you, Charlie?"

"I wish Mommy was here too, Daddy. She's going to miss our first day" he said sadly.

"So you both wish for Mommy to be here?" They both nodded. Jack watched Sam step forward quietly then lean forward.

"Well then your wish will be granted" Jack said.

"Whatcha doin'?" Sam said to the twins causing them to jump then turn around. Sam saw their eyes widened and they gasped at seeing her.

"Mommy!" both said. They hugged her tightly and she clung to them as well.

"You're back!" Grace exclaimed.

"Yes I am. So, are you looking forward to your first day at school?" They both grinned at her.

"Yes!" they both said.

"Breakfast is ready. Eat it while it's hot." Jack said.

Sam help turned the chairs around then she sat down next to Grace. They talked for half an hour while having their breakfast, getting kids lunches sorted out and cleaning up before they left in Jack's truck to go to the school.

When they arrived and managed to find a parking space, they got out and walked to the office. Sam was holding Grace's hand while Jack was holding Charlie's hand. When they walked into the office, they spoke to the Secretary then she showed them to the room where the twins where to be. When they walked into the class room, the Secretary spoke to the teacher.

Then the teacher walked over to them. "Mr. and Mrs. O'Neill, I'm Mrs. Donna Dixon." She shook hands with them then knelt down.

"You must be Charlie and Grace."

"Yes, Ma'am" Charlie said, making Donna smile.

"Well then Charlie, Grace, why don't you go over to where the other children are for couple of minutes?" They walk over to where they saw other kids they had played with at day care.

When Donna straightened up, "I gather you're either Marines or Air Force."

"Air Force" Jack said.

"We both are. I'm Lieutenant Carter and my husband is Colonel O'Neill."

"Wow, Colonel, you sure are young to be a Colonel."

"I get that a lot."

"I'm sorry, I would guess that you do. My husband is a Marine, Major Dave Dixon."

"That's great. Perhaps we'll meet some time." Jack said.

"Yes. I see your children have already made friends." They turned to watch their children play with their classmates.

"Charlie and Grace know some of them from day care" Sam said as she turned to the teacher.

"That makes sense."

"They seem to be doing well, so, Sam, we better get going."

"We will go and say our good bye to our kids before we leave."

Jack and Sam walk over to their kids.

"Charlie, Grace we are leaving now. I'll come and pick you up after school. OK?" Sam said.

"OK Mom. 'Bye, Dad."

Jack and Sam watched the twins for few seconds before walking to the door and out. When they got to Jack's truck Jack started it up and drove back home to drop Sam off. then he drove to work for the day.

That afternoon Sam arrived at the school along with other parents who were waiting for their kids. Sam was leaning against her car when an SUV pulled up next to her, she saw the guy get out and recognized him as Colonel Dave Dixon of SG5. He turned and smiled at Sam and she gave him a smile in return.

He walked over to her "Hi. Waiting for kids?"

"Yeah twin five year olds."

"Ah they would be in my wife's class, Donna Dixon. Hi, I'm Dave."

"Lieutenant Carter." They shook hands.

"Hi. You're not a Marine, so Air Force?"

"Yes, Sir. So is my husband, Colonel Jack O'Neill." His eyes grew wide.

"Colonel O'Neill is your husband?"

"Yes, Sir. For six years now."

"You must be young." Sam laughed.

"Twenty three, Major."

"Wow, I met you husband couple of months ago when he and his team came to save our sorry asses when we were pinned down with wounded."

"I know about that. He told me how he saved you guys."

"Yeah. He should have gotten a medal for what he did, but since it was hush hush..."

"I know what you mean. If he did get one where would he put it?" Dave laughed.

"He said the same thing."

"Well if you saw his uniform you would be asking that very same question."

"I guest you're right." A few seconds later they heard the bell ring.

"So what do you do in the Air Force Lieutenant?"

"I'm a theoretical astrophysicist."

"A scientist."

"Yes, Sir. If you know any other Air Force staff or any one at the Academy, mention my name."

"Why is that?" Sam smiled.

"You will find out one day, Major." Then Sam spotted Charlie and Grace. When they saw Sam they ran over to her with grins on their faces.

"Mommy we had a cool day" Charlie said.

"I bet you did. Wait until your dad gets home, then you can tell us both all about it."

"OK, Mom" Grace said as Sam turned to Dave.

"It was nice to meet you, Major."

"You too, Lieutenant."

"You know, Major, one day we might be working together."

"What, us Marines and you Air Force? It would never happen!" Sam gave him a huge smile.

"Never say never, Major." Just then his four kids came running up to them. When Sam saw them, she remembered them as teenagers.

"Yeah, right. 'Bye, Lieutenant. Come on kids."

Sam walked around her car and opened the back door. She helped her kids in and made sure that they were buckled in then she got into the front driver's seat and started up her car then she drive home while talking to the kids.

That night in bed she was snuggling up to Jack.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"I saw Dave Dixon today." Jack looked at her.

"Really?"

"Yeah. He was picking up his kids when I picked our two."

"OK did you two talk?"

"Only for couple of minutes, before he left with his kids. I said to him 'you know Major, one day we might be working together', then he said 'what us Marines and you Air Force, it would never happen', then I said 'Never say never, Major'." Jack smiled.

"You will have to remind me of that when he gets transferred to the SGC." Sam smiled.

"You're going to tease him about that aren't you?"

"Would I do that?"

"Of course you will." She leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"Let's get some sleep" Sam said.

"Good idea." He gave her a kiss before they both close their eyes and fell into peaceful sleep.

That weekend was Charlie and Janet's wedding. Sam watched as the other guests watched her children walking down the aisle, looking so precious as page boy and flower girl. She turned to look at Jack who was smiling at them. He looked at Sam then back to the twins. When they were up front, they waited 'til bridesmaid walked down the aisle.

When they were there, Charlie and Grace walk over to Sam and sat next to her. Then everyone stood up when Janet and her father walked down the aisle till they reach the front. When everyone sat down, the wedding service began.

Half an hour later, the minister pronounced them husband and wife. Every one clapped and cheered them on. Then they walked down the aisle and outside. Charlie and Grace followed the bridesmaids and groomsmen. When Sam was able to walk outside she walked over to Janet and Charlie.

"Janet, Charlie, congratulations."

"Thanks, Sam" Janet said as they both hugged.

"We will talk later" Sam said.

"Sure."

Then Sam stepped aside and looked around and paused when she saw a women flirting with Jack. She saw her kids talking to other kids so she walked over to them.

"Charlie, Grace." They turned around and ran over to Sam. She crouched down to fix Charlie suit and Grace's dress.

"I'm proud of you both today."

"Mommy, Daddy said that there will be cake at the wedding, we can't find it." Sam smiled.

"Yes, there is cake, but it is not here. It's at another place."

"Can we go and get some cake?"

"Soon. In the meantime, how about helping me in rescuing your father."

"Mommy, he's just over there." Grace pointed.

"I know that, Sweetie, but the woman he is talking to, well, she's bugging him, so how about helping me?" They both smiled.

"What can we do Mommy?" Sam had a mischievous grin on her face.

"Why don't you two go over to Daddy? I'll be right behind you."

"OK, Mommy" Charlie said, then they turned and walked over to Jack. Sam stood up and watched them walk over to Jack then she walked over to them.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Hi, kids, you two did good today."

"Thanks, Daddy" Grace said.

"Daddy is she a bug?" Charlie said pointing at the woman who was shocked.

"Daddy...? They are your children?"

"Yep and here comes the most beautiful woman in the world" Jack said, smiling, as he looked at Sam. The woman turned to see Sam walking towards them with a smile on her face.

"Jack."

"Sam." They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed.

"Kids you better go say "'Bye" to Auntie Janet and Uncle Charlie, they will be leaving soon."

"Okay, Mommy" Grace said as she and Charlie walked away.

"You're the kids' mother?"

"Yes and Jack is my husband." She turned to Jack, looking at him then said

"Jack, you know every time you wear your dress blues, it turns me on!" Jack smiled, wickedly.

"Well then we should go someplace and do something about it." He turned to the shocked woman, "Nice meeting you."

Then he turned to Sam, "Come on, Sam. Where's your car? I'm sure we can do it in ten minutes." Then they walked away, hand in hand.

As soon as they had walked far enough away and around the corner, they stopped and Sam laughed against Jack's chest, "Sam that was mean!"

"Well it worked."

"True. You know Charlie asked if she was a bug... I couldn't believe he said that in front of that woman." Jack shook his head.

"Like father, like son."

"True... so me wearing this uniform turns you on?" Sam licked her lips knowing what it would do to Jack.

"What do you think fly boy?" She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a passionate kiss.

"Come on you two, break it up." They broke apart and turned to see Charlie there.

"Charlie, you've got the worst timing!" Charlie laughed.

"Come on, Jack, we're leaving. See you at the reception, Sam."

"OK, Charlie." Sam gave Jack a quick kiss then watched them walk towards the waiting limo. Then she turned and walked to her car.

Hour an half later, the bridal party walked into the ball room at the Broadmoor hotel. Charlie and Grace sat with Sam at one of the tables close to the bridal table. Every one enjoyed themselves. Since some of the families had young children, Charlie and Janet cut the cake after every one had desert then they had the throwing of the bouquet and garter.

When that was done, it was time for the first dance of the evening. During the evening before Jack and Sam left, Charlie and Janet who were dancing looked over to Jack and Sam. They, and other couples, watched Jack and Sam dancing close together with the twins in their arms. After their dance, they walked over to Charlie and Janet.

"Enjoying your selves?" Janet asked.

"Yes, thanks. It was a lovely wedding, Janet."

"Thanks Sam."

"We're going to head home, now. These two are almost asleep" Jack said.

"We understand."

"Daddy, cake" Charlie said as his head was against Jack shoulder.

"I'll go and talk to the staff."

"Thanks, Charlie" Jack said as Charlie walked away.

"So, Doc, where are you and Charlie having your honeymoon?"

"Hawaii."

"Nice place."

"I don't know, I haven't been there before."

"Ah, well you're going to love it, great view, and lots of places to check out."

"Well it would depend on if we leave the room, Colonel." Jack raised his eye brows and grinned. Sam smiled, too.

"Well, I hope you do, Doc." They talked for few minutes then Charlie walked back over to them carrying a box.

"Here you go, Jack. There are four slices of cake for your guys" he said as he passed it to Jack.

"Thanks, Charlie. Enjoy your honey moon and remember what I said."

"Yes, Colonel, I know."

"'Night, Janet, Charlie."

"'Night, Sam, and thanks for coming."

"It was our pleasure." Jack and Sam turned and walked toward the exit.

Half an hour later they carry the twins up to their bedrooms and got them changed in to their PJ's and in to bed. Then Jack returned to put the box in the fridge before joining Sam in bed where they kiss and made passionate love before snuggling in each other's arms and falling asleep with smiles on their faces.

Two weeks later, Charlie and Janet stopped by for a visit. When Sam opened the front door, she was shocked to see who it was.

"Charlie, Janet, hi. Come on in."

"Thanks, Sam, where's Jack?"

"Out back playing big kid."

"This I've got to see" Janet said.

She followed Charlie and Sam through the house. When they reached the open back door, they stood there watching Jack playing with the twins and their toys.

"Well I be damned" Charlie said.

"Jack." Jack turned to Sam and was surprised to see who else was there.

"Charlie, Doc, hi guys!" When the twins stopped, they turned to Jack then to the house.

"Uncle Charlie, Auntie Janet you're back!" They jumped up and ran over to them. Jack got up and walked towards the house.

"Yes we are back" Janet said as she crouched down to give them each a hug.

"Come and sit down, want a drink?" Sam asked.

"No thanks, Sam" Janet said.

"Beer sounds good"

"I'll get them" Jack said as he walked into the house. They all sat down around the table.

"So what brings you two here?"

"Well we are here to let you and Jack know, we brought a house before we got married."

"Hey, that is great news" Sam said smiling.

"It's not far from here" Charlie said.

"Really... how far?"

"It took us only twenty minutes to walk here." Sam raised her eye brows.

"Really that close wow... wait a minute there's a yellow two story house, which is up for sale and is about a twenty minute walk from here." Janet nodded.

"That's the house."

"That is great!"

"What's great" Jack asked as he walked out of the house carrying a loaded tray.

"Janet and Charlie bought that two story yellow house not far from here." Jack put the tray down and looked at them.

"You guys bought that house? Cool."

"Thanks, Jack." Jack passed them all their drinks and twins a cookie each before he sat down.

They talked and laughed for the next two hours. Janet and Charlie stayed that night for dinner and talked for couple more hours before they walked back home.

Two weeks later, when Sam got the mail, she saw an envelope with her name and the Air Force insignia. She knew what it had to be, so she opened it and she was right. She'd been ordered overseas for the Persian Gulf War. That night, after the kids were in bed asleep, Sam showed Jack the letter.

"We knew that this would happen, Sam,"

"I know, It will be our first Christmas apart as a family."

"I know, Sam...I know that you will be returning in March, next year."

"I know, then transferred to the Pentagon for the Stargate project."

"We can do it...make this work."

"I know." He put his arms around her shoulders.

"According to this, you leave in three days."

"I know...we will have to tell the kids."

"Yeah, we can do that tomorrow night."

"I suppose so."

"So, why don't we go to bed?"

"Yes, let's do that." They stood up and walk up to their bedroom turning off the lights along the way.

The next night after dinner, Jack and Sam sat down with the twins. "Charlie, Grace we have something to tell you" Sam said. They looked at Sam.

"I have to go away, overseas, for a while."

"Why Mommy?" Grace asked, sadly.

"You know about the war that is happening."

"Yes. Is that where you are going?" Charlie asked.

"Yes. I'm going to be flying planes and blowing up things."

"Are you going to kill people, Mommy?" Charlie asked.

"I try not to, Sweetie, but the buildings that I'll be ordered to blow up are where the enemy keep their weapons."

"No weapons, no war" Grace said.

"Yes, that's right. That will be my job."

"Why you, Mommy? Why do you have to go?"

"Because I'm one of the best pilots that this country has and they need the best overseas to help end this war quicker."

"Then you will come home." Sam smiled.

"Yes. Then I'll be coming home." Grace and Charlie moved from where they were over to Sam and sat on her lap and hugged her. She hugged them back while looking at Jack.

"Mommy?" She looked down at Charlie as he looked up at her.

"Do you like blowing things up?" Sam laughed as Jack smiled remembering the times that Sam blew things up while off world.

"Yes." Charlie smiled.

"So, where are your reading books?" Sam asked, to distract them.

"In our rooms."

"Well, how about if get them and come down here to read?"

"OK!" They got off Sam's lap and ran to the steps and up them.

"I might as well call my parents before I go."

"I know."

"I'll tell Mom tomorrow." Jack nodded. They could hear the kids upstairs.

When they returned, they sat on each side of Sam and took turns reading their books. When finished, they watched a DVD before the kids went to bed. Sam tucked them in and gave them a kiss good night before she joined Jack in their bedroom.

The day Sam was flying out with other personnel, Jack and the twins were there to see her off. When it was time Sam gave each of them a hug and a kiss good bye. They wave to Sam as she got on the Hercules plane with the other personnel. Everyone watched the plane till they couldn't see it any more.

"Come on, kids, let's go" Jack said. He held on to each of their hands as they walk to his truck.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Thank you all for your wounderful reviews so far, there over 100 reviews, woo hoo. After doing some checking out, i notice that the non members who have review this story was not added to the review total. So after doing some working out... congrats to _Wynnara_ for being the 100th reviewer. She/he already recived this chapter spoiler yesterday and he/she reply back looking ford to this chapter like the rest of you.**

**Reveiws: Guest: Thank you for your reviews, please if you can next time please lease a name so next time i can put it in my author notes just in case there two, three 'guest' who leaves a review on the same chapter.**

**Enjoy this chapter and i would love to hear from you all weither it good or bad.**

Chapter 17

When the plane landed, Sam and the other personnel got their gear and walk off the back of the plane.

"Welcome, I'm General Viking and this is Colonel Bauer my second in command. You will be shown where you will staying. Since you all just arrived from the States, there will be an orientation briefing at zero eight hundred tomorrow. If you not sure where it is ask one of the ones who are here." Then he walked back to his office.

"Form up and follow me." They all picked up their gear and followed the Colonel to one building. Sam remembered it being the barracks.

When they walked in, "OK this is where you would be sleeping. Put your gear away and get your beds made. The mess hall is two buildings over." He pointed with his right arm. "Toilets and showers are next door." He pointed with his other arm.

"Any questions...? Good. See you tomorrow morning" He walked out another door.

Sam was the first move to a bunk bed; she choice the lower one. Then others started moving towards their bunk beds while talking. Sam got her gear put away and made her bed. Once finished, she introduced herself to some of the other pilots. They talked among themselves before walking out of the barracks and going different directions.

Sam went to the toilets and then to the mess hall for a drink. Afterward, she walked around the base since she hadn't the last time she was there. She found the laundry room and learned what was in other buildings. That night she lay in bed thinking about Jack and the twins just before she closed her eyes and fell into peaceful sleep.

The next morning, Sam was up at six o'clock. After she got dressed and had been to the toilet, she walked to the mess hall since it was getting day light. She walked in and over to where breakfast was being served. Once she got her breakfast, she walked over to a table and sat down. She started eating then stood up and saluted when General Viking walked in. He saluted back.

"As ease, Lieutenant."

"Yes, Sir." Sam sat down and started eating again.

The general got his cup of coffee then walked over to Sam. "What's your name, Lieutenant?"

"Carter, Sir." He raised his eye brows.

"I've heard a lot about you, Lieutenant."

"Sir?"

"I've read your profile, I'm impressed."

"Thank you, Sir."

"See you at the briefing, Lieutenant."

"Yes, Sir." He turned and walked out of the mess hall.

When Sam finished her breakfast, she returned to the barracks to see the others still sleeping, she looked at her watch then she walked to the fist bunk.

"Captain?"

"What?" he mumbled.

"It's zero seven twenty, Sir."

"So?"

"Briefing in forty minutes." He pulled the covers down and looked at his watch.

"Shit!" He got up and between the two of them they were able to wake up the rest.

Sam stood aside and watched every one running around getting dressed, making their beds and going to the bathroom. She walked out of the barracks and walked to the building where the briefing was being held. When she walked into the room, General Viking and Colonel Bauer where at a table, talking. They looked up to see Sam standing there saluting them both, they saluted her back.

"Lieutenant, I didn't hear you come in."

"I leaned stealth from my husband, Sir."

"Who is your husband?" the colonel asked.

"Colonel Jack O'Neill, Sir."

"I've heard of him, he's some kind of hero" Colonel Bauer said in jealous tone.

"He is a hero...Sir." The colonel snorted.

"Colonel, is there a problem?"

"No, Sir." General Viking turned to Sam.

"Lieutenant?"

"General, I think the Colonel here is jealous because Colonel O'Neill saved his life a few years ago...in 'Nam, Sir."

"Is that true, Colonel?"

"Yes, Sir. He was a lieutenant and I was a major."

"Jack risked his life to escape, taking other prisoners with him and blowing up the compound where he and the others were being kept. That happened twice, General. The second time, he received the Medal of Honor. He saved over fifty prisoners lives and was promoted twice in that time, Sir." The general raised his eye brows and had a somewhat shocked look on his face.

"That's very impressive, Lieutenant."

"Yes, Sir." Then the others started arriving.

"Please be seated, then this morning briefing will start" the general said.

Sam sat down at the front while everyone else found a place to sit. A couple of hours later, every one walked out of the building and headed to their planes for their first flight into enemy air space.

Their first task was to find and destroy an army convoy of weapons that was heading to a city. When the briefing was over they all went to gear up and walk over to their jets. When Sam was in her jet, she had to wait for couple of minutes for take-off clearance, then she was airborne with the other pilots.

They headed to Iraq where they began to look for the convoy. Sam remembered last time that they couldn't find it because the shipment was on another road. She remembered that twenty Marines who were in the city were killed three days later.

When they reached the target area, they all spread out and kept an eye out for any trucks. Sam also remembered that they were under attack from both ground and air forces; five pilots had lost their lives.

"Colonel, I've spotted something unusual on my three o'clock. Permission to check it out?" Sam said knowing what it was.

"Granted."

Sam moved her jet to the right heading to where the Iraqi hidden base camp was located. She saw planes starting to take off and weapons firing at her. "Colonel, I found a hidden base. MIGs are taking off, and they are firing at me. Permission to engage, Sir?"

"Granted."

Sam changed weapons and fired bullets at each of the planes causing them to explode. Then she fired at fuel tankers and other targets, which caused a big explosion. By the time half of her group got to Sam, it was all over.

"Geez, Carter, you didn't save any for us!"

"Sorry! Maybe next time. Let's head back and find that convoy." They headed back to their previous target area.

"Lieutenant, report" General Viking ordered.

"Enemy base destroyed, General, aircraft included."

"Well done, Lieutenant!"

"Thank you, Sir." They were in the air for three hours with no sign of the convoy.

"Alright, every one return to base, it seems the intel was wrong."

"Colonel?"

"Lieutenant?"

"I was thinking that the info is right but we were given wrong coordinates."

"Meaning what?"

"Where we are, there's an Iraqi base thirty miles away. They must be the distraction while the convoy is coming from another direction."

"If she's right, Sir, then where can they be?"

"Sir, if we head further south west we might find them."

"Why south west?"

"That's the only area that is surrounded by mountains, so it's a good place for convoy to go through and harder for us to find."

"General, should we return or head south west?"

"Head south west. If you encounter nothing in ten minutes, then head back."

"Yes, Sir. Alright, lets head south west." They all changed course.

Ten minutes later. "Times up, lets head back to base."

Sam knew that they were down there. 'Come on where are you' then her eyes widened and she smiled.

"Carter, what are you doing?" colonel asked as he saw Sam lower her plane in among the mountains.

"Colonel, I found tracks."

"Carter, return to formation." Sam flew lower and followed the tracks.

"Colonel, I've found the target. Permission to eliminate the target?"

"Lieutenant, are you sure it's them?" General Viking asked.

"Yes, Sir, twenty trucks... oh crap! That was close!" She flew past them, climbed, and circled around.

"Lieutenant?"

"They just fired a SAM at me, Sir. Permission to eliminate the target?"

"Granted."

"Yes, Sir." Sam then fired on the first truck, when hit, it exploded. Next, she fired on the last truck causing the others to stop. She fired her guns at the others causing all the trucks to explode.

"General, target destroyed."

"Well done, Lieutenant. Return to base."

"Yes, Sir." She returned to the formation and they headed back to base. Just as they got close to the border, MIGs showed up.

"Colonel, we've got MIGs on our six" Sam alerted.

"Aright, you all trained for this. Let's do it." Just as he said it, MIGs started firing at them, so it was cat and mouse game.

Sam was able to destroy three MIGs, then one of the pilots said he had one on his tail, so Sam went in and blew up the MIG. A few minutes later, "The rest are bugging out, lets head home. Well done, Carter."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Colonel, I've got a problem. I'm losing speed and altitude, some of my systems have been hit."

"Can you make it over the mountains?"

"Negative, Colonel, I might have to bail out, Sir."

"We will stay with you... General, request you send in rescue team."

"Roger that. The rescue team will there in half an hour."

"Copy that, Sir."

When they were close to the mountains, "Sir, I've got to bail out...what the? Sir, I'm gaining altitude!" The other pilots looked to see one of their own under the jet.

"Who are you?" the colonel asked when he lower his plane.

"Carter, Sir, I'm just giving the captain a lift, Sir."

"You won't make it, Carter."

"Yes I will, Sir. By my calculations, I will miss the top of the mountain by a meter, Sir."

"You're crazy, Carter!"

"I know, Sir."

"Whatever you're doing, Lieutenant, thank you."

"You're welcome, Captain." They all watched as Sam made the captain's plane rise higher and higher till they passed over the top of the mountain.

"Well done, Carter, you did it."

"Thank you, Sir. I can stay like this until we reach the border, Sir."

"OK, we just hope no more MIGs show up."

"Same here, Sir" Sam said.

When they were close to the base, with two helicopters close by, Sam lowered her plane and moved away so the captain could land his plane first since it was damaged. When everyone else had landed, they were pleased it was over for the day. When Sam got out of her jet, General Viking was there waiting for her.

"Lieutenant."

"General," They exchanged salutes.

"What you did today, with the captain's plane, was the craziest thing I ever heard of or seen."

"Yes, Sir."

"And finding that convoy? Job well done."

"She also destroyed six out of twelve MIGs by herself, Sir" the colonel said.

"Six?"

"Yes, Sir, some of us wouldn't be here if it weren't for the lieutenant, Sir." General Viking nodded then turned to Sam.

"Lieutenant, I'm putting you up for a commendation. You kept your wits about you and did whatever was necessary to save the captain's life, as well as his damage plane, while in enemy territory. Good job, Lieutenant."

"Thank you, Sir." They saluted then he turned and walked back to his office. The other pilots from Sam's squadron stepped forward to congratulate her. When the general walked into his office Colonel Bauer was looking out the window. The general stopped and turned to look out the window to see what was going on then back to the colonel.

"Is there a problem, Colonel?"

"Yes Sir... how did the lieutenant know the whereabouts of the convoy?"

"You heard what she said and you've read her record. She saved a lot of lives by blowing up that convoy." He turned and walked over to his desk.

Later that afternoon, Sam was in one of the buildings where computers are keep. She typed up her report about what happened on the mission. When she finished typing it up, she saved it on a disk, as well printed out two copies and signed the bottom of them both. When they were finished and in a folder, she walked out and over to the Headquarters office. She walked in and stood at attention.

The general looked up "Lieutenant."

"General, Sir, here is my report on this morning's mission." Sam passed the general the file and disk.

"Thank you, Lieutenant. You had until Friday to do it."

"I am aware of that, Sir. Why wait until later when it can be done now? Who knows when we will be called out for back up, Sir?"

"Good point, Lieutenant, and thank you. You're dismissed." He returned her salute, then Sam turned around and walked of his office. The general sat back in his chair, opened the folder and read Sam's report.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Thank you all who has read, review, author alert, story alert, favour story and floowing this story, thank you**

**Guest Reviewer. (DB) thanks for your review. to answer your question, be paicent, please. I know you and the others want me to get to the stargate, but don't worry, one thing at a time, so in the mean time enjoy the story**

Chapter 18

Two weeks later, Sam and her squadron returned from their bombing run. When their planes landed and they all got off their jets, they were all talking when General Viking and Colonel Bauer walked over to them.

"Attention" the squadron colonel said. Every one turned and stood at attention.

"At ease" General Viking said.

"First of all, well done on your bombing run."

He look at them all. "Second Lieutenant Carter, please step forward." Sam stepped forward.

"By order of the Chief of Staff of the Air Force, Lieutenant Carter of the of the United States Air Force has distinguished herself by meritorious achievement and service. In recognition of your quick thinking in saving Captain Thomas' life and his aircraft, I'm pleased and honored to present to you the Air Force Commendation Medal" As he was saying it he passed Sam an open box which contained the medal.

"Thank you, General."

"Lieutenant Carter while serving as a member of the United States Air Force has distinguished herself in actual combat in support of operations by heroism or extraordinary achievement while participating in an aerial flight. I'm honored to present to you the Distinguished Flying Cross." Everyone was shocked, including Sam, with what General Viking said as he passed Sam the second box..

"From the Chief of Staff of the Air Force: In recognition of First Lieutenant Samantha Carter's outstanding work, I hereby authorize her immediate promotion to the rank of captain. The United States Air Force has recognized that you have fulfilled tasks and duties well beyond the responsibility of a first lieutenant. It is with great pleasure that I bestow upon you the responsibilities, the respect and the rank of captain." He passed Sam a small box, then he stood back and stood at attention and saluted Sam which she happily returned.

"Congratulations, Captain Carter."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Company, dismissed." Everyone step forward and congratulated Sam as well as wanting to see the two medals.

A week later, Jack returned from a five day black ops mission. When he walked in the door, he was greeted by the twins and his Mom.

"Daddy, you're back!"

"Yes I'm back, hi, Mom."

"You look tired."

"I am. So how where the kids?"

"They were little angels." Jack raise his eye brows in question and doubt.

"Angels?" She smiled at him then walked into the kitchen with Jack and twins following.

"There's mail on the breakfast bar, including a package from Sam."

Jack's ears perked up and he walked straight to the breakfast bar. He quickly opened the package, while the twin managed to climb on to the seats so they could watch and see the contents. When Jack opened it he got the letter out and the three boxes. There was a note attached to the first box _'read letter first'._ So he open it up and read it out loud.

"Hi Jack, Charlie, Grace I miss you all. Things have been busy for the first two weeks since I've been here. There are things I wish I could tell you in this letter but can't. The weather is hot and I'm making new friends with the other pilots. I'm one of seven females out of the hundreds stationed here. We all get along well both on the ground and in the air. Jack you're not going to believe who my CO and his second in command are...it's Bridger General Viking and Colonel Bauer."

Jack raised his eye brows in shock remembering how he meet the two and how he didn't get on well with General Bauer.

"Jack I know you would be raising your eye brows like that." The twins giggled.

"Sam knows you too well, Son."

"Don't I know it, Mom." Then he carried on reading the letter.

"Colonel Bauer is still the same and he's not happy with what I received in the boxes. I have so far flown over twenty hours since I've been here and 'yes' I have been blowing things up just in case Grace asks." Jack looked at his daughter who was grinning.

"Jack, I know you are wondering what is in the boxes, well, you can open them now. You and the kids are in for a surprise." Jack put down the letter and opened the three boxes.

"What are they?" Charlie asked.

"These here are captain's bars. Sam's been promoted."

"Mommy's been promoted!"

"Yeah, and she received the Air Force Commendation Medal and the Distinguished Flying Cross." Jack showed his mother.

"Oh, my! I wonder what she did to deserve them."

"Who knows, Mom, who knows" He showed the twins the medals. Jack picked up the letter and read further.

"I knew you, Grace, and Charlie would like the surprise. When I return I'll tell you about it. In the meantime, how are things with everyone in Colorado Springs? Looking forward to Christmas? We don't know if we're going to be flying that day or not. We just have to wait and see. I better get this printed and the boxes wrapped up before the mail bag gets taken away in fifteen minutes. The mail arrives and is taken away once a week. There some film for you to develop, Jack, and can you send me more film for my camera? I've got to go. I love and miss you all. Give the kids a big hug and kiss from me. All my love, Sam" He put the letter down.

"Are you alright Jack?"

"Yes Mom, I am. I'll be in the study." He picked up the letter and boxes then walked down to the study.

"What's wrong with Daddy?" Charlie asked.

"He misses your Mom."

"I miss her, too" Grace said.

"I miss her, too" Charlie said.

The week before Christmas, Sam and the other pilots flew to Iraq for another bombing run. On the way back, MIGs showed up and started firing on them. They fought back as they try to fly back across the border. One of the pilots had no choice but to bail out since his jet was shot up and he had no power.

San noticed one of the MIGs was heading towards the pilot who parachuted. She flew towards the MIG then fired on it causing it to explode in midair.

The lieutenant watched what happened and was pleased that he wasn't killed, but knew he was still in trouble. He watched each of his friends take out the enemy and saw the last three bug out. Sam watched the lieutenant fall and land safely on the ground and reported his position to the general.

"Copy that, Captain. There is nothing you can do. The rescue team is on the way."

"What is their ETA, Sir?"

"One hour. The lieutenant has been trained in what to do, Captain."

"I know that, Sir... oh crap, General, it seems we are not the only ones who know where the lieutenant is, Sir. The MIGs are returning with back up, Sir, and they've got a helicopter with them."

"Take them out if they fire on you, Captain."

"Sir, I can land and get the lieutenant aboard my aircraft."

"Negative, Captain."

"Sir, I can do it. If we don't act now, the lieutenant is as good as dead, Sir."

"What if you get caught, Captain?"

"Never going to happen. I'm going in."

Sam flew down and landed the plane and stopped not far from the lieutenant. Sam quickly took her pocket knife out and threw it to the lieutenant.

"Cut the ropes on your chute." While the lieutenant was doing that Sam got out of the cock pit. While looking at the lieutenant, "That's enough. Here give me your hand." Sam helped him up on to her jet. She took the knife and rope, then folded them up and put them in her pocket.

"Now get in"

"But, Captain."

"Do it, Lieutenant." He got in the cock pit and put the straps on, and then Sam got in.

"I know it's going to be a tight squeeze, just breathe slowly in and out."

"Yes, Ma'am." Sam closed the canopy then started up the engines. She took off, heading to midair.

"Lieutenant, wrap your arms around my waist and hang on to me tight, but not too tight, those damn MIGs are back" Sam said yelling. Then she helped in the dog fight taking out four MIGs before the others bugged out.

"General, the other MIGs are bugging out. We are returning to base."

"Copy that, Colonel. Do you have any word on the lieutenant and Captain Carter?"

"We are here, Sir. It's a little tight but I have the lieutenant with me."

"Good work, Captain."

"Thank you, Sir." When they landed at the base, Sam got out first then helped the lieutenant out.

"Thanks for coming to get me, Captain."

"That's alright, Lieutenant. There's a saying that goes: No one gets left behind." He smiled and nodded.

"That's so true." They got down from the jet just as General Viking walked over to them.

"Lieutenant, how are you feeling?"

"I'm good, Sir. If it weren't for Captain Carter, I would either be dead or a prisoner, Sir." General Viking nodded.

"Very well. Go and get cleaned up and your reports done in the next seventy two hours." He turned to walk back to his office.

"We better do what he said, Lieutenant." Sam said as she walked to the barracks.

Sam went and got her things then went to the showers. But the others beat her to it, so she returned to the barracks to put her things way, then walked down to the office is to type out her report.

When her report was typed and printed, she walked over to the office and left it on General Viking's desk, and then she went into the mess hall for a drink. Sam waited for an hour before she could go and have her shower. She had noticed a Hercules plane land and a number of personnel disembarking when she was walking in to General Viking office.

Ten minutes later she walked into the showers. There was no one else there. Once she was in the shower stall she was enjoying the hot shower not knowing that someone else had entered the shower room. Sam had her head under the spray when the curtain was pulled back and a person stepped in.

"Missed you, Jack." She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed.

"Missed you, too. How did you know it was me?" Then they kissed again.

"I saw Cromwell and that only means one thing: black ops teams are here for a mission."

"Ah, well we've got fifteen minutes, so" Sam gave him a kiss as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Twenty minutes later they walked out of the showers together. Jack followed Sam into the barracks, where she showed him her bunk bed as she took care of her things while talking.

"Sam, here." He passed her a photo. It was of the twins, and there were letters, which she knew would be from them.

"They're growing up so fast."

"I know and you will be home soon."

"I know." Then they heard the helicopter starting up.

"I better go. I love you."

"Love you, too, Jack." They kissed, then he ran out of the barracks.

Sam followed, then stopped at the doorway watching Jack running over to the helicopter and getting on. The door shut just as the two helicopters flew off. Sam look down at the photo and smiled.

"Captain." She turned to see General Viking walking over to her.

"Sir." She stood at attention and saluted, which he returned.

"Who was that men that was with you in the showers and in the barracks?"

"My husband, Sir, Colonel O'Neill."

"And the photo?" when he saw it in Sam's hand. She showed it to him.

"Charlie and Grace, our twins, Sir. They are five and a half years old, Sir." He passed the photo back to her.

"I see."

"General, do you have a family, Sir?"

"Yes, I do."

"So you know what it's like, missing them."

"Yes, I do. They are teenagers now."

"I've hardly seen the twins grow up. They were born before I joined the Air Force. I'm lucky to have seen them nine months out of their whole lives."

"Captain, it is hard being away from your loved ones."

"Yes, Sir, it is, especially with Christmas next week. It would be my first Christmas way from my family and I know of others who feel the same."

"It is hard for all the personnel."

"Yes, Sir...Lieutenant Thomas told me just the other day, he just returned from his honeymoon when he got his orders, this is his first time being away from his wife."

"I know what that's like, Captain."

"Yes, Sir." Sam looked down at the photo just as the general turned and walked back to the office.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The next day everyone was in the mess hall for breakfast when Colonel Bauer entered.

"Attention!" Everyone stop talking and turned to the colonel.

"I need six pilots to cover helicopters when they go in to get the rescue team." Sam stood up.

"I'll go, Sir."

"I'll go" another one said. Then four others did as well.

"Right, gear up. You fly out in five. Move it."

They ran out of the mess hall and over to the hanger where they suited up and ran to their jets, just as the helicopters took off. Once they were in the jets and strapped in, they fired up the engines and headed to the runway and then they took off one by one.

They stayed behind the helicopters while they went in to get the black ops teams. When the helicopters went in, they spotted MIGs heading for them so they called in the support team.

"Alright, let's take care of these guys" the colonel said, then they flew towards the MIGs firing at them. While the MIGs were trying to take down the USAF jets, the helicopters went in and got the teams out.

Sam heard that one member was left behind because the Iraqis were shooting at them. After she blew up the last MIG, Sam flew down to where the helicopters were. She saw someone in black on the ground and the Iraqis heading towards the wounded soldier.

"Chopper One, this is Carter, do not take off. Tell the guys they can go back and get the wounded solider."

"We can't risk it, we've got to go."

"You can, I'm taking the Iraqis out now. Then you can go in. I've got your six, remember." Sam went in and fired on the jeeps and ground patrol, killing them all.

"You've got a go; I repeat, you've got a go, all clear."

"Copy that." Sam hung around as two men ran to the wounded solider and picked him up and ran back to the helicopter. Once on board, they took off. All six jets stayed with the helicopters until they were safely across the border.

"Thanks for watching our six, meet you back at base."

"Roger that. Meet you at home base." Then five jets flew on ahead.

"Why aren't you flying with the others?"

"I want to make sure you all get back to the base, Colonel."

"I'm ordering you to go ahead, Captain."

"With all due respect, Sir, I take my orders from General Viking, when he says to stay with you that is what I'm doing. Just because we are across the border doesn't mean that it is safe. You heard the reports of MIGs over the border. Unless General Viking says otherwise, you're stuck with me, Colonel." Then a minute later Sam noticed something on her radar.

"Chopper One, we've got a bogie coming up from behind. I'll going to check it out."

"Copy that." Then Sam turned around to see three more bogies had appeared.

"Chopper One, I suggest you guys get low we got four... make that six unidentified bogies heading this way."

"Captain, if they are MIGs…"

"If they are, I'll try holding them off while you get home." Sam flew towards the six targets and saw that they were MIGs.

"I've got six MIGs twenty miles over the border. Copy? Over."

"Copy that, Captain, I'm sending the rest of the group back."

"Copy that, I'll do the best I can, with what I've got, Sir" Sam flew around them and used what bullets she had remaining.

"I'm hit. I repeat, I'm hit. I managed to get five of the MIGs, the sixth is going after the helicopters. I'm after the son of a bitch."

Sam flew after it and she fired off few rounds letting the MIG know that she was after it. The MIG turned around and headed straight for Sam. Sam fired at the cockpit, hitting the pilot, but he was still heading for Sam.

So, Sam blew her canopy as she headed straight for the MIG. She pulled the ejector seat handle, and was immediately propelled into the air. She watched the two jets collide, knowing that she had saved the four helicopters and their crews. When Sam's parachute opened, she managed to land safely on the ground.

She knew what to do if something like that happened. Once she hid the seat and parachute, she grabbed her things and hid to wait until she was rescued. She heard the jets fly past so she turned her beacon on and saw them tip their wings knowing that they had her coordinates. Then she turned it off, just in case.

Four hours later Sam heard a helicopter fly overhead and two jets flying around. When she saw they were USAF jets and helicopter, she turned her beacon on and walked out of her hiding spot. Since there were large boulders everywhere, the only way out was by rope, so they sent a rope with a harness down to her. Sam secured it around her then she gave a thumbs up. They lifted her up and pulled her up and into the helicopter as they returned to base.

When they landed the medical team was on hand and helped Sam onto the gurney then they wheeled her to the Infirmary, since she was shot in both legs. Once in the Infirmary, the staff quickly helped Sam remove her clothing and cleaned her up before she went into the OR.

The next morning Sam was sitting up in bed when General Viking entered.

"Captain."

"Sir." They saluted each other.

"What you did yesterday was pure bravery risking your life for the four helicopters and crews. Well done, Captain."

"Thank you, Sir...sorry for losing the jet, Sir." He smiled.

"It was a small price compared to losing fifty-three lives and four helicopters."

"True, Sir... what happened to the wounded soldier, Sir?"

"He's going to make a full recovery. The team and the wounded solider left three hours ago heading back state side." Sam nodded.

"General, if I may ask, who was the wounded solider?" He took a deep breath and looked Sam in the eye.

"It was Colonel O'Neill." Sam gasped then remembered he was captured by the Iraqis and the torture they put him through 'til he escaped four months later.

"Is he going to be alright, Sir?"

"He will be. Thanks to you."

"Yes, Sir."

"Because of what you did yesterday, I'm going to recommend that you receive the Medal of Honor." Sam was shocked.

"Ah, thank you, Sir."

"I'll leave you to get some rest, Captain. You deserve it."

"Don't worry, Sir. I'll be up and about and ready to fly this weekend, Sir."

"I've never come across an officer so willing to return to duty so soon after being shot."

"Well, I am, Sir. Without me, we are screwed, Sir. The squadron needs me more than I need them. They know that I'm there to watch their six, Sir."

"I know that, Captain; there won't be any flights until after Christmas."

"Yes, Sir." Then the nurse walked in.

"I'll leave you to rest, Captain. You have plenty of time between now and when you fly again."

"Yes, Sir." He walked out of the infirmary.

On Christmas day everyone was in the mess hall getting their Christmas lunch of chicken, turkeys, baked ham, potatoes, yams, peas, green beans, sweet potatoes, pumpkin and other vegetables. Plus there were assorted cakes and pies, available with whipped cream, and ice cream for afterwards.

When Sam walked into the room some of the pilots turned to see who entered and they smiled then they stood up clapping, then others turned to see what was going on and saw who had walked in then they started clapping and smiling as well. Sam smiled at them all as she walked further into the mess hall. Everyone wished her a Merry Christmas and they were all pleased to see her up and about. Once everyone settled down, one of the majors walked over to Sam.

"Merry Christmas, Carter."

"Thank you, Sir."

"You know you can watch my six any time" he said as he turned around and wiggled his back side causing some of the closer ones to laugh.

"No, thank you. The only time I'll be watching your six is when we are in the air... Major, there is only one six I will be more than watching and it's not yours, nice try fly boy."

Sam walked past him causing everyone to laugh. "Oh, and, Major, I can whip your six any time." She gave him a wink and she walked over to the line of personnel waiting to be served.

"Oh, Captain, you can whip mine any time," another captain said.

"I'll do more than that, Captain, if you don't watch what you say."

Every one gave both the captain and major a hard time not knowing that Colonel Bauer had walked into the mess hall and heard everything. He was not amused by what been said.

Later that afternoon, Sam was walking around the base when General Viking walked over to her.

"Captain."

"Sir." They saluted each other.

"It's good to see you up and around."

"Thank you, General, but you're not here for that, Sir."

"No, Colonel Bauer came and told me what happened in the mess hall at lunch time. He wasn't impressed with what was said by you, Captain Johnson, and Major Young."

"With all due respect, General, what happened in the mess hall was harmless fun, it's Christmas Day. Captain Johnson told me, half an hour ago, that everyone was feeling down with it being Christmas and seeing me walk into the mess hall helped cheer them up a little, Sir. And as for the comments, everyone knows that Captain Johnson and Major Young are jokesters, Sir. They were trying to boost morale and they knew what would happen if they stepped out of line with me. They all know that I can kick their six in sparing and in hand to hand training, Sir."

"Are you sure that's all it was, Captain?"

"Yes, Sir. If you had been there, you would understand. It's good to have things like that on a day like today, Sir."

"Alright. If it happens again…"

"I hope you are there to witness it and understand the joke, Sir."

"Yes, alright, but if it gets out of hand."

"It won't, Sir."

"Very well." Then he turned to walk back to his office.

Sam walked around the corner to see Colonel Bauer there looking at her. "I don't know how you convinced General Viking, Captain. Next time there will be actions against you, Captain Johnson and Major Young. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Sir, and all due respect, Sir, if we can't have any harmless fun on a day like today, what would it do to our missions, Sir? While we get a chance in between missions, we try to have fun and relax. If we don't, it could cost lives and it might affect our health, Sir."

"Don't you talk to me like that ever again, Captain! Am I clear?"

"Yes, Sir." Sam said, giving the colonel a cold hard look. He stared at Sam then walked away.

Sam calmed down then walked over to the barracks, not knowing that three pilots heard everything and weren't happy that Colonel Bauer was targeting Sam. So they walk over to where their friends were and told them what had just happened.

Over the next three days, every one keep away from Bauer and just answered "yes Sir" or "no Sir." General Viking noticed that when he walked into the mess hall for lunch the day after Christmas, everyone was talking and laughing.

He noticed Sam talking and laughing with the captain and major. He walk over and got his lunch and walked over to a free table and sat down to eat. Half way through everyone went quiet, so the general looked up and noticed his second in command walking in and over to where the food line.

The ones who were in line quickly move away not looking at the colonel. Once the colonel got his lunch he walk over to the general and sat down. Then the general noticed that everyone was leaving the room. He looked at the colonel who was reading a report while eating his lunch. So the general carried on eating his, while thinking.

General Viking noticed that whenever Colonel Bauer was around, everyone seemed to disappear. It was on the third day of this as he was in the toilet, when he overheard three men talking.

"Hey, did you hear about what happen this morning?"

"No, what happened?"

"Bauer had a go at Carter for being late with her report."

"You're joking! Carter's never late. She's always first one to hand hers in."

"What was the report about?" the third guy asked.

"It was from that mission before Christmas, the one where she was wounded."

"You're joking. Didn't the general gave her an extra week to do it because she was stuck in the infirmary?"

"He did. I think Bauer hates Carters guts."

"Why would he feel that way?" the third guy asked.

"Remember he had a go at her on Christmas day about insubordination after what happened in the mess hall."

"Yeah, he sure has got it in for her, but why?"

"I think he has had it in for Carter since she received those medals and promotion. She deserves them"

"We know. She's seven years younger than me, and we the same rank. The way she's going, she'll reach major before I do!" The other two laughed.

"Hey, don't forget she can kick your ass as well."

"She did this morning. That is one woman you don't want to mess with."

"Yeah, don't want to get on the wrong side of her on bad day."

"True. Come on let's see if Carter wants to join us in some basketball."

"I think she's resting. Captain Thomas accidentally hit her left leg on the bullet wound, this morning during hand to hand."

"Ouch! But she kicked his ass."

"She did alright; she gave him a bloody nose."

"Ouch." Then they walked out of the toilets.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: thank you every one for your reviews, author alert, fav author, fav story, and story alert so Far. when i recived your reviews, they all make my day, so please the ones who havent review yet, please do so. :D enjoy this next chapter**

Chapter 20

General Viking walked out a few minutes later and walked over to the barracks where Sam was housed. He walked in to see her sitting up but writing.

"General." She went to stand.

"Stay where you are, Captain. How are the leg wounds?"

"Fine, Sir. What can I do for you?" He sat down on the bunk bed next to Sam.

"Captain, what happened this morning with Colonel Bauer?" Sam looked at him in shock.

"Sir, how did you know?"

"I hear things."

"Oh... when I walked into your office, Colonel Bauer asked me why was I late with my report. I told him that you gave me an extra week to write it up since I was stuck in the infirmary." The general nodded.

"I said to the colonel that the printer was out of ink and we had to wait for the next shipment to arrive. The shipment was ink cartridges and paper, which we also ran out of...he didn't believe me. I said to the colonel that Sergeant Wilson, in supply, was waiting for both paper and cartridges since he ordered them a month ago and that they were in this week's supplies delivery. General you, can ask Sergeant Wilson about it, Sir, and confirm that I spoke to him about it last week."

"I will do that Captain...is there any reason for Colonel Bauer to have a grudge against you Captain?" Sam thought about it.

"The only thing I can think of, Sir, is when I received my promotion and medals, but I think it, really, has to do with my husband, Colonel Jack O'Neill." General Viking thought about what Sam said.

"Why your husband, Captain?"

"Remember, Sir, just before our first briefing when I told you and Colonel Bauer about my husband and the way the colonel looked and sounded... jealous because my husband is a hero. Add to that what I've accomplished. To me it sounds like... I'm not sure, Sir. Why did you ask, Sir?"

"I've noticed things have been happening in the past few days and it has to do with you and Colonel Bauer."

"I've notice it also, General. I spoke to number of personnel about it. On Christmas day and this morning some of the personnel overheard Colonel Bauer having words with me. They didn't like the way the colonel is targeting and treating me. I told them that I can take care of myself and that I didn't want any of them to get into trouble...They all said that they are watching out for me while on the ground, while in the air it's for each other. I told them that I appreciate what they are doing, but to stop before you get wind of anything."

"I understand, Captain. Thank you for telling me. You should have come to me before this."

"Sir, I can take care of myself. I can't be running to you every time Colonel Bauer has a go at me. I'm an officer in the Air Force. I can handle it, Sir. If I can handle my husband, I can handle Colonel Bauer."

"Alright, but I am going to have a talk to Colonel Bauer about what happened this morning, Captain."

"There's no need, Sir."

"Captain, he knew very well that I gave you an extra week on your report." Sam raised her eye brows.

"Really? Then I guess he also knew that there was no ink cartage and paper, Sir."

"Yes, he did...not a word, Captain."

"No problem there, Sir."

"Good." Then he stood up.

"Take care of your legs, Captain. You've got a flight tomorrow." Sam smiled.

"Yes, Sir, no more hand to hand training 'til after the mission."

"You do that, Captain."

"Yes, Sir." He walk out of the barracks while Sam picked up her pen and continued writing.

The next day Sam was flying with some of the others for another bombing run. They were successful and all returned to base. Later that evening, Sam walked into the general's office.

She gave him her report. "Thank you, Captain."

"Yes, Sir, this time there were no MIGs after us."

"That's always good news. Have a good evening, Captain."

"Yes, Sir."

She walked to the door and stopped when she heard "Happy birthday, Captain."

Sam turned around and smiled.

"Thank you General. how did you know?" He showed Sam his calendar. It had Sam name and birth date on it. She recognized the writing.

"Do you know who did this?"

"Yes, Sir. It was my husband, Sir."

"I see. Dismissed." Sam turned and walked out of the office.

She was walking back to the barracks when one of the women walked over to her.

"Hey, Sam, want join me in a drink?"

"Not tonight. I'm off to bed."

"Come on. It's just one drink." Sam rolled her eyes.

"OK, just one." Sam followed the lieutenant to the mess hall where it was dark.

"Why are the lights out?" Sam asked, then they were suddenly turned on.

"Surprise!" the room full of people shouted.

"What the..?." Then they sang 'Happy Birthday' to her, which made her laugh, and then a cook pushed a cart out and over to Sam as she stepped further into the room. What she saw on it was a birthday cake, with blue Jell-O on top, candles and her name done in white icing.

When the group finished singing, they all clapped and cheered her on as Sam closed her eyes and blew out the candles.

"Wow, talk about some surprise, who's idea was it?"

"Your husband Ma'am" the Mess Hall Sergeant, cook said.

"What, Jack. but how?" Someone passed Sam a drink.

"He sent me a letter and ingredients to make a cake and boxes of blue Jell-O and candles with instructions Ma'am." Sam smiled happily.

"Trust Jack to do something like this."

"Well Ma'am?" He passed Sam a knife and she cut into the cake. Everyone clapped and cheered her on.

"Well thank you all for this surprise. I see that Jack sent other items as well" when she saw packets of potato chips, dip, drinks and other food.

"As my husband would say: 'there is no party without cake', so eat, drink, and have fun, and just one more thing."

She raised her mug, "To friendship and peace, let's hope this war will end soon so everyone can return home to our families and friends... to peace."

"To peace!" Everyone clapped and they started talking to Sam while the sergeant cut up the cake.

General Viking was walking to his quarters when he heard party noises coming from the mess hall so he went to check it out. He looked through the window door to see personnel eating, drinking, and having fun. He could see a cart with cake on it. He watched as Sam blew out the candles and listened to her speech.

He remembered what she said about having fun and boosting morale when they get a chance. He knew Sam was right and could see every one needed to have fun after what they all been through. He was just about to leave when everyone stopped talking. Sam was talking to two of the guys when everything got quiet.

Sam turned and saw Colonel Bauer walk into the room. "What is going on here?"

"It's a birthday celebration, Sir" one of the lieutenants said.

"What? Where did you get this food?" he said looking at the sergeant.

"It was sent to me, Sir, with instructions."

"I want this mess cleaned up and all the food thrown away. You've got five minutes." he said in his best 'colonel' tone.

"Sir, it..."

"Do it now."

"Come on. Let's clean up" Sam said as she walked to the food table.

"No we will not do this, we need this party to relax" one of the majors said.

"Are you disobeying an order, Major?" Sam walked over to the major and shook her head.

"Captain."

"I know, come on."

Then they all heard another door open and every one turned to see General Viking walking into the mess hall.

"Colonel."

"General, I was breaking up this party."

"I can see that." He looked around.

"Who's idea was this party?" Sam stepped forward.

"It was my husband's idea, Sir. He sent all the food and drinks for tonight's surprise birthday party."

"I see." He walked around to where the food and drinks were with every one looking at him. Sam walked over to the cake and put a slice on a plate and picked up a fork. Then she walked over to the general who was looking at a bowl which was full of punch. He turned around to see Sam standing there.

She passed him the plate.

"It's birthday cake, Sir." He took it and tried a small bite.

"Not bad, but blue Jell-O?" Sam smiled.

"Jack knows I love blue Jell-O, Sir."

"Not bad."

"Yes, Sir." He turned around to look at the others.

Sam got a lieutenant's attention and she look down to the punch then back up then look at the general and back again. The lieutenant understood and put some punch in a cup.

"General, Sir." He turned around.

"Drink, Sir?"

"Thank you, Lieutenant." Then he took a sip.

"Not bad."

"General are you going...?"

"To enjoy this cake and drink. Colonel, you should do the same."

"But, Sir."

"Colonel, I could make that an order and for heaven's sake, relax for once."

"Yes, Sir." Someone passed him slice of cake.

"So, Captain, care to tell me how on Earth did Colonel O'Neill manage to get all of this here without my knowledge?" Sam smiled.

"Sir, next time you see my husband, you should ask him."

"I'll do that, Captain." Sam laughed and everyone began talking and starting to relax.

Three days later, Sam was flying again over Iraq when they were fired upon from below, so Sam and the others took them out on their way to the target area.

When they got there, they blew up the fuel tankers and trucks carrying weapons. When the mission was complete they return to base.

Then the next day they were sent out when ground patrol spotted MIGs in the no fly zone, so Sam and five others went out to investigate. When they arrived, there were six MIGs and they started firing at Sam and the others. With permission from the general, they started firing back. Sam managed to take down two and the others managed to take down three and the other two bugged out.

"That was strange" Sam said.

"Why's that. Captain?" the general asked.

"Well, Sir, we haven't heard of or seen any MIGs in the past two weeks, then six MIGs appear in the no fly zone."

"I'll look into it, come on back. Job well done."

"Yes, Sir." Then they headed back.

Two days later they were flying out again to do a recon. They had been in enemy territory for an hour when MIGs showed up.

"General, we've got MIGs on our six, Sir."

"How many, Major?"

"I count ten...eleven, Sir. They're firing at us."

"You're cleared to engage."

"Yes, Sir." They played cat and mouse for over an hour.

Sam managed to knock four out of the sky. She noticed that there were two of the MIGs after her so she flew down close to the ground with the two MIGs behind her then she flew up and between the mountains and trees. While going through the mountains, Sam managed to go under a bridge, the two MIGs tried and they hit the bridge and blew up. Sam flew back up and helped take out another two.

"Where the hell are these MIGs coming from?" Major Young asked when more showed up.

"Not sure, Sir" Lieutenant Johnson replied.

Sam managed to take out four more. When the others also managed to knock out most of the others, Sam noticed that the MIGs were coming from one particular direction.

After she and the others manage to knock more of them out, "Major, the south west."

"Captain?"

"Turning south west." Then he noticed Sam was heading south west.

"Captain Carter, what are you doing?" Major Young asked.

"That's where the MIGs were coming from, six more heading this way." Then the others followed Sam until they encountered the MIGs.

They managed take them out, as well. When they flew for few more minutes, more MIGs showed up so they managed to take care of most of them. Sam got one on her tail so she flew low and fast. When she flew down close to the ground, she saw the base.

"General, I found the base. Please advise."

"Copy that, Captain. What's the situation?"

"Got a bogie on my tail and another dozen ready to take off, Sir."

"Stop them at all costs, Captain."

"Yes, Sir."

Sam flew low and fired on the first two jets which caused them to explode and stopped the others taking off. When she flew past she managed to fly high with the MIG behind her. When it was close enough, she quickly dropped her speed causing it to fly past her; then she quickly speed up and took the plane out.

Then she turned around, flying over the base firing on it blowing up fuel tanks, buildings and aircraft.

"General, this is Carter mission complete."

"Good work, Captain. Return to base."

"Yes, Sir." Then Sam rejoined the others and they all flew back to base.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Ok readers, now i notice we getting close to 150 reviews. Who ever the 150th reviewer is well get the next chapter spoiler. So if you havent review...yet, please do so. So you can get the spoiler surprise. Plus thank you all for your reviews so far :) they make my day**

Chapter 21

When they returned, they had all walked to their lockers to put their gear away when a lieutenant walked in.

"Captain Carter." Sam looked around.

"Yes, Lieutenant?"

"General Viking would like to see you, Ma'am."

"Thank you, Lieutenant. Dismissed." He left the locker room. When Sam was changed, she walked out and over to general's office.

"General, Sir, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Captain. I just got off the phone with General Ryan. He needs all the information you can provide on that base."

"Yes, Sir. I can get on it right away, Sir."

"You do that, Captain, and job well done."

"Thank you, Sir." She turned and walked out the door.

That night and the next day Sam work on her report and a diagram of the base she had blown up. When she finished, she walked into the general office, stood at attention and saluted when she saw General Ryan there.

"Captain Carter, this is..."

"General Ryan... Sir." They saluted back.

"Captain Carter, I have read every mission report, I am, frankly, amazed."

"Thank you, General, Sir."

"Captain, is there a reason why you're here?" General Viking asked.

"Yes, Sir. My report." She passed him the folder containing her report on what happened the day before.

"With a disk copy and a diagram of the base, Sir." She passed him the second folder..

He open it and put it on his desk to look at it. General Ryan also look at it. "Captain, how many aircraft do you think there were on the ground?"

"About fifty plus, Sir."

"Where, exactly, was the base, Captain?" General Ryan asked. Sam walked over to the map on the wall.

"Here, Sir, in the canyon." Sam pointed to the location.

"There were aerial photos taken, of that area."

"It was camouflaged, Sir, from what I saw on my fly by, there are caverns and that is my best guess as to where the planes , fuel trucks, weapons have been hiding. It's also hard to spot jet tire tracks because just the least amount of breeze would remove all trace."

"What are the chances that there more MIGs down there, Captain?"

"If there more, General, they would be buried. One of the gas tankers was here" she show on her diagram

"It was in the entrance, when that blew it cause a cavern in and here." She pointed to another area.

"It's my best guess that this is where the planes were kept. One was coming out when I blew it up. It's hard to tell how long before they will be flying again and how many are down there, Sir."

"What about fuel tanks? How are they getting down there?"

"There's a man-made road I saw about fifteen miles from the base. I blew a big chunk out of it so there's no way trucks can go in or out."

"Good job, Captain."

"Any idea why there was a hidden base down there, General?"

"We're not sure our selves, Captain."

"Captain, thank you for what you did and these diagrams will help now we know what to look for" General Ryan said.

"Yes, Sir."

"You're dismissed, Captain" General Viking said. Sam saluted them both before walking out of the office.

"Captain Carter is sure one hell of a pilot" Ryan said.

"Yes, Sir, she sure is. She has taken down more MIGs than anyone else on base, General."

"How many has she taken down to date?"

"Seventy six and that's not including yesterday's."

"Seventy six? In her profile, she's one of the top pilots in the Air Force."

"Yes, Sir, she is."

Over the next month, pilots flew in to enemy territory to take out weapons depots, fuel trucks, and convoys of trucks with weapons and ammo onboard. While they were doing that they also continued taking out a number of MIGs.

Each time General Viking got Sam's report, he read what she did and how many MIGs she downed.

A week later, Sam and other pilots where to escort a Hercules C-130 over Iraq. They were dropping off food supplies to the Red Cross. On the way, back to the base MIGs showed up so they flew to the MIGs, before they got close to the Hercules.

The crew on the plane watched the dog fight as they headed towards the border. They noticed one jet in particular flying in and taking down most of the MIGs that got locks on one of the Air Force jets.

When it was over they headed back to the Hercules. When the jets and Hercules landed, the crew of the Hercules walked off the plane and over to the jet pilots.

"That was some dog fight up there" the Hercules pilot said.

"Yeah, we encounter them most days" one of the captains said, as he took off his helmet.

"We noticed one pilot took out four of the eight MIGs. Who was he?"

"That would be Captain Carter."

"Who?"

"Me" Sam said as she took her helmet off and saw the shocked looks on the Hercules crew.

"You... you're a woman."

"Last time I checked, I was captain." The others grinned.

"Carter, here, is the best damn pilot here. She's gotten, what, how many MIGs now Carter?"

"Including today... two hundred and eighty-three in five months."

"That's got to be some kind of record."

"I don't know. Well, I'm off to have a shower. Talk you guys later."

Sam turned and walked to the barracks when everyone heard, "Hey, Carter, how many today?"

"Four today, they're starting to become a pain in the ass." The guy laughed.

"Well I'm not surprised; you sure know how to piss them off."

"Yeah, I guess that's true."

"That is some woman there" one of the Hercules crew said.

"She more than that Lieutenant, she one of the best damn pilots I ever worked with and she has kicked my ass a number of times in hand to hand; and I'm level four."

"Really? You must be getting soft, Colonel" Captain Brown said.

"I'm not Major Johnson and I'm not against her." He shook his head.

"Carter kicked the Colonel, here, in the balls and gave the captain a black eye and cut lip."

"Ouch!"

"Yeah, and you're saying I'm soft... when do you guys fly out?"

"As soon as we refuel, about two hours. Why?"

"Well, then you want to spar with Carter or hand to hand?"

"Hand to hand... the Lieutenant and myself against her."

"Okay, half an hour in the gym."

"You're on." They shook hands and walk away.

The colonel walked over to Sam. She was just about to walk in to the showers.

"Hey, Carter, wait up." Sam stopped and turned around.

"Colonel." He stopped in front of Sam.

"Captain Brown and Lieutenant Smart Mouth want to see how tough you are in hand to hand." Sam turned to the Hercules crew who were smiling at her. She turned to the colonel and raise an eye brow.

"Hand to hand you say?"

"Yes." Sam smiled.

"Where and when?"

"The gym, in half an hour."

"Alright then...tell the captain I accept the challenge." He smiled back.

"Good. See you then, Carter."

"Sure thing, Sir." Then the colonel walked back over to the crew, while Sam walked back to the barracks.

Half an hour later, all of the pilots were in the gym with the crew of Hercules. Sam was walking to the gym when she noticed a second Hercules on the ground. When she got to the gym it was packed. She walked to the mat where the captain and lieutenant were waiting. She look them over to size them up.

"OK boys, ready to get your asses kicked?"

"Are you ready, Captain, to get your ass kicked" the lieutenant said, making Sam smile.

"Bring it on." The pilots watched and cheered for Sam.

The second Hercules crew and two teams were on base when they heard the yelling and cheering coming from the gym, so they decided to go and check it out. When they walked in they, walked over and saw what was happening.

Some of the guys screwed up their faces when Sam kicked the lieutenant in the crotch, while the captain was getting to his feet wiping the blood from his cut lip.

A few minutes later, the two men were flat on their backs with Sam standing at their feet. Both men were in a lot of pain.

"You two need more training when you get back state side."

"I don't know how you beat us, Captain, I'm level four in hand to hand, as well as a black belt in karate" Captain Brown said.

"I'm level three in hand to hand and black belt in tae kwon do" the lieutenant said.

"Really? I'm level five in hand to hand as well black belt in tae kwon do and karate and yet, I still managed to kick both your asses."

"Captain, you're not just one hell of a pilot, but one hell of a fighter" Captain Brown commented.

"Thank you, Captain." Then she looked around.

"Now the fun's over, I can finally go and have my shower." She turned around and froze. Then she smiled and walked over to a guy and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss which shocked everyone.

When they pulled apart "Missed you" Sam said.

"Missed you, too, Sam. I enjoyed the show."

"I bet you did."

"Eh hem."

"Ah, Carter?" Sam turned to see every one staring at her.

"Sorry, everyone. This is Colonel Jack O'Neill, my husband."

"Hi ya" he said as he gave them all a small wave.

"Colonel, your wife is lethal weapon" the colonel said.

"I know and I know she's more than that. That's one of the things I love about her." He gave Sam a kiss.

"Colonel, we better get going, Sir" Colonel Cromwell said.

"Yeah, I know." He looked at Sam.

"See you when you return, Jack."

"Count on it. Take care."

"You, too." They kissed before Jack followed his team out of the gym.

"So that's the famous Colonel O'Neill?" Major Young said.

"Yes, that's him, Sir." Then Sam walked out of the gym and towards the barracks.

Two weeks later, everyone was in the mess hall when General Viking and Colonel Bauer walked into the room.

"Can I have every one attention?" General Viking said.

Everyone went quiet and turned to the general. "I have some good news...tomorrow we are all going home!" Everyone cheered, and then became quiet.

"First of all, we are all going to Andrews Air Force Base where the President himself will be there to shake every one of your hands. So you should be honored. We will be going to the Andrews Air Force Base Transient Officer billets, where you all can freshen up and your dress blues will be waiting, then on to the Base parade ground to meet the President in person. After that you all get two weeks down time and your new postings will be sorted out by then. In the meantime carry on with what you were doing."

Then he turned and walked out the door. Everyone started talking about what they were going to do when they arrived home. That afternoon everyone was starting to pack things up. By the next day everything was packed and everyone was on Hercules looking forward to returning home.

When they were in the air, everyone talked among themselves while getting up and moving around. When they were over Maine, everyone looked out the windows and cheered.

When the plane landed, everyone was looking forward to cooler weather, compared to the heat they had endured in the Middle East. They all walked off and smelled the cool air and smiled when they saw snow on the grounds and on trees. They all got their bags and walked into one of the buildings where the showers were located.

Sam and the other women walked into the women's locker room and saw their dress blues on hangers. They talked while taking their sweaty clothes off, wrapping towels around them, and picking up their toiletry bags and walking over to the showers.

Twenty minutes later everyone was in the mess hall having something to drink and something to eat. They were soon loaded onto military buses to take them to one of the larger hangers on the air field. A few minutes later they one by one walked off the bus which was at one of the buildings. They followed one of the Andrews' crew through the hanger and into another building where it was warmer. They saw General Viking was waiting for them. They were organized standing next to each other in four lines.

"Attention!" Colonel Bauer called and they all stood at attention.


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: thank you all for your reviews. I know you all hate cliff hangers and that some of you told me so, LOL. I wounder who going to be the lucky 150th reveiwer is. :D You all going to love this chapter and i know you all waiting for me to post it so here it is, enjoy :D**

Chapter 22

Then they noticed the Air Force Chief of Staff, the President and two of his secret service men walk into the room. The President walked up to the podium.

"I am honored to be here today to shake each one of your hands and thank you for job well done during the Persian Gulf War. I know you're looking forward seeing your families. You are all here for a reason. That is: you all have shot down or destroyed more enemy jets, bases, and convoys than any other unit during the war. Thank you."

He stepped down from the podium and walked up to the first pilot with General Viking and two sergeants with him holding boxes. When the President shook each of their hands he passed them their Joint Service Achievement Medal, Air Force Outstanding Unit Award and Air Force Overseas Ribbon, short tour. As he passed them the three boxes, General Viking told the President each person's name. When they came to Sam, she saluted to which the president gave her a nod.

"Captain Samantha Carter" General Viking said as the President shook Sam's hand.

"You're young to be a Captain." Sam smiled.

"Yes, Sir. Promoted while on tour, Mr. President."

"Really? Well done."

"Thank you, Mr. President." He passed Sam her three boxes.

"Keep up the good work, Captain."

"Yes, Sir, Mr. President . Congratulations on your promotion, General Viking."

"Thank you, Captain." Then they moved to the next person.

When it was over and the President and General Viking were again standing at the podium, the Air Force Chief of Staff stepped forward.

"I'm impressed with the work you all did. There's one more award to be issued... Captain Carter, front and center."

Sam step forward from her spot and walked to the front and stood at attention. The President and General Viking walked to stand in front of Sam.

"Captain Samantha Carter has distinguished herself by gallantry and integrity at the risk of her life, above and beyond the call of duty, in action involving actual combat with an armed enemy of the United States. In recognition of this performance of duties, and by order of the Congress of the United States of America, you are hereby awarded the Medal of Honor for actions above and beyond the call of duty in taking out the five enemy aircraft while ensuring four rescue helicopters arrived safely at their base. Well done, Captain Carter" the President said as he put the medal around Sam's neck. "Let me also mention, Captain Carter is the first female recipient of this medal, and it is my great honor to be a part of this ceremony."

"Captain Carter, I also present you the Air Force Cross for extraordinary heroism for rescuing another pilot, as well as your efforts in protecting your teammates and saving their lives" the President said as he pinned the medal on to her uniform.

"Thank…" He put his hand up interrupting her.

"And since you were wounded in the line of duty, I also have your Purple Heart." He pinned that one on as he spoke then he stood back.

"In conjunction with the Secretary of Defense and the Air Force Chief of Staff, in recognition of Captain Samantha Carter's outstanding work, I hereby authorize her immediate promotion to the rank of Major. The United States Air Force has recognized that you have fulfilled tasks and duties well beyond the responsibility of Captain. It is with great pleasure that I bestow upon you the responsibilities, the respect and the rank of Major." The Air Force Chief of Staff said as he read out the orders.

While he was reading it, General Viking changed Sam rank insignia. Once done, he stood back and they saluted each other.

"Well done, Major. Keep up the good work."

"Yes, Sir." Then Sam return to her spot.

"Company dismissed" General Viking said.

Every one talked and congratulated Sam on her promotion and awards. The Chief of Staff walked over to Sam.

"Major."

"Sir." They saluted each other.

"A word, please."

"Yes, Sir." Sam followed the general in to the next room where the President was sitting.

"Major Carter, I have read your record.. Major we want you to lead in a Top Secret project."

"Where, Sir?"

"At the Pentagon and Cheyenne Mountain. You are the Air Force top expert on worm hole theory and an astrophysicist."

"What is the project called, Sir?"

"Stargate." He passed Sam a file. She opened it and looked at the black and white photos.

"That's an alien device, Major."

"Alien?" Sam looked at the different photos and read what it was about.

"General, when this 'Stargate' was found, were there any other devices with it?"

"No, why?"

"Well, Sir, there should be another device to make this work...a DHD."

"What's a DHD?" the president asked.

"Dial home device." The President raised his eye brows.

"I knew you are smart, Major, but there were none."

"Well, Sir, it looks like I'll have to build a computer dialing program with back up protocols..."

"Whoa, Major, please!" Sam smiled.

"Sorry, Sir. I get carried away a bit."

"I can see that, Major. You are transferred to the Pentagon in two weeks. Get me a list of things you will be needing to make it work."

"Yes, Sir" she said smiling as she passed the file back.

"Major, report to my office on Monday the sixteenth."

"Yes. Sir."

"Remember, it's classified."

"Yes, Sir."

"You can return to the other room, Major. Welcome home."

"Thank you, Sir, Mr. President." Sam stood at attention and saluted which the general returned.

Sam turned and just as she approached the door, to the other room, she heard "Oh, Major Carter, there is one other little surprise for you."

"Yes, Sir?"

"We made arrangements to bring your family to the awards ceremony. I'm certain your father, General Carter, is very proud of your accomplishments, as is your husband, Colonel O'Neill. The First Lady and I would like for all of you to join us for dinner at the White House. Your father has all the details. You'll find them in the next room."

Sam was grinning from ear to ear. "Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir!"

When Sam had left the room, the President asked "Do you think she can make it work, General?"

"Yes, Sir. She looked at the photos and knew something was missing. I hadn't even though of a 'DHD'."

"Well she sure noticed. Let me know how things go, General."

"Yes, Sir".

Sam was surrounded by her teammates when she reentered the room.

"So what did the General want?"

"Can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"It's classified and if I tell you I'll have to shoot you."

"That's big, Major." Sam smiled, still not quite used to the new rank.

"Oh yeah. As far as I know, only the President, the Air Force Chief of Staff and four civilians know about it."

"Really?"

"Yes, really! Now, excuse me, my family is waiting just over there!"

Sam was greeted with hugs, kisses, and warm congratulations when she reached her family. Jack, Grace, Charlie, and Jack's mother had all come from Colorado, and Sam's parents and Mark still had their home in the DC area, so everyone would stay there for a couple of days.

The visit to the White House, also included a photo op and interviews with the White House Press Corps. The twins were greeted warmly by the President and First Lady, and the entire family enjoyed a very pleasant evening with the First Family.

When their military transport flight arrived at Peterson Air Force Base a few days later, there was a driver waiting for them.

"Sweet! A ride home."

"Compliments of the Air Force" Sam said.

The driver walked over to them and saluted both Sam and Jack.

"Major Carter, Colonel, I'm here to take you home, Ma'am, Sir."

"Very well, Sergeant." They followed the sergeant who got their bags to the waiting van.

Twenty minutes later, the driver pulled the van into their drive way. "Home sweet home" Sam said.

"Yes, Ma'am. Beautiful house, Ma'am."

"Yes, it is Sergeant." When the car stopped and they got out, the sergeant helped Jack and Sam carry all their bags to the door. "Thank you, Sergeant."

"It's an honor, Ma'am. Sir." Then he returned to the van and drove back to the base.

Sam opened the front door, and then helped Jack with Grace and Charlie who were very tired after the flight and traveling most of the day. She had missed spending time with the children, so she insisted on helping them get bathed and changed into their pajamas. They could have dinner together in the living room, and cuddle for a while before bedtime. While Sam was helping the twins, Jack phoned their favorite pizza place for a delivery and invited his mother to join them.

They spent a very enjoyable evening sharing the pizza and talking about all the things they wanted to do together before Sam had to report to the Pentagon for her new assignment.

After Grace and Charlie had gone to bed, which of course involved their mother having to read two stories for each of them, Jack and Sam were finally able to retire to their own bedroom.

"Honey, I'm home" Sam whispered in Jack's ear.

"Finally! I missed you so much and needed you here beside me."

"I needed you, too. You know, Jack, we have six months of catching up to do." Sam looked at Jack to see him grinning.

They kissed, passionately, and slowly removed each other's clothes and got into bed where they spent the next couple of hours making love. Afterward, Sam was snuggling up to Jack's side. She propped up on to her arm, "Jack, I have some more news." He turned his head to look closely at her.

"Oh?"

"First of all, remember when you and I were in the shower a couple of months ago?" Jack grinned.

"Oh yeah, I remember. Why?"

"I'm pregnant."

Jack stared at her, wide eyed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I know."

"We're going to have another baby?"

"Yes. How do you feel about that?"

"I'm so happy!" He pulled her down for a kiss.

"There's more." Jack waited for her to continue.

"Sam, what is it?"

"Do the words...'I'm an Air Force officer just like you are, Colonel, and just because my reproductive organs are on the inside instead of the outside, doesn't mean I can't handle whatever you can handle'...mean anything to you?" Jack eyes widened.

"You mean?"

"In two weeks."

"Sam, that's wonderful...but what about us?"

"Jack. I'm going to be traveling between here and The Pentagon. I'll have to look for an apartment when I get there."

"No need."

"Jack?"

"I already got you an apartment. The Chief of Staff told me about you transferring to the Pentagon when we were in Washington last week. Sam, it's a fully furnished apartment twenty minutes from the Pentagon. And even though the landlord said the lease is only for one year, I said 'make it two and I'll pay cash up front'. He agreed, so you don't have to worry about rent while you're there."

"But how?"

"Your parents came to visit for a couple of weeks and the six of us went to Las Vegas."

"You didn't!" Jack grinned.

"I did. Mom walked away with over three million, your parents two million and me five million. I've put a million in each of our IRAs for when we retire."

"Jack...I love you." She leaned over and gave him a kiss, and then they made love again.

The next day, when Jack's mother returned from getting the twins after school, Sam and Jack were waiting for them in the living room. Sam called them all in and asked them to sit. "I've been resigned, to the Pentagon, but my work there also affects my work at NORAD. I'll be able to come home for a couple of days here and there plus for my maternity leave in August."

"Maternity leave... you're pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Wait a minute that means you...a couple of months ago?"

"Yes, when Jack and his team stopped over for three hours" Sam said grinning.

"I knew he had seen you. He told me but he didn't..." she shook her head.

"Mommy, are you having a baby?" Grace asked.

"Yes, I am."

"Cool!" Sam hugged both kids.

They all talked for an hour about how things were at school for the twins, and what they wanted to do before Sam had to report to Washington.


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: I would like to thank for every ones reviews so far. I would like to congratulsion to 'Tel nok shock' for being the 150th reviewer. Thank you all who got this story on alert as well favourates. I know most of you are happy that SGC in now in the picture and woundering what i got plan for every one. Some of you menion to me that Sam isn't the first women to recived the metal of honnor. I'm letting you all know that this story is Alternate Reality story. Well you all will have to wait and see. Enjoy this chapter and i'll be looking ford to every one reviews :D**

Chapter 23

"You know what I would like for dinner?" Sam said.

"What Mommy?"

"Steak...mmm steak."

"O'Malley's" Jack said.

"That is what I was thinking, so what you think, Kids?"

"Yeah" they said while grinning.

"Mom, care to join us?" Jack asked.

"Not tonight. I have a meeting. You four go out and have some fun."

"OK, Mom."

"I'll go freshen up, then we can head out" Sam said as she stood up.

When she returned fifteen minutes later, they left to go to O'Malley's for dinner. They had a wonderful time and Sam enjoyed her steak. Afterwards Sam played a couple of games of pool before they left for home since it was almost kids' bed time. After the kids were in bed sleeping, Jack and Sam went to bed themselves.

The next day while the kids were at school and Jack was at a briefing, Sam went to her doctor to have her pregnancy officially confirmed. When the doctor told Sam that she was seven weeks pregnant, she was pleased with the news.

When Sam left the doctor's office, she went to get her hair trimmed and to a spa to pamper herself. She even went shopping for the kids, and for maternity and baby clothes. When she returned home, she started getting dinner on and took care of some laundry. She knew it would take a few days before things would be back to any sort of normal.

On Saturday afternoon, Sam said good bye to the kids before she and Jack left to go to the airport where they were flying to Washington. When they arrived, they got into a taxi and Jack gave the driver the address. Jack then sat back and held on to Sam's hand.

"Looking forward working at the Pentagon, Sam?"

"It should be just like old times" Sam said smiling at him.

"Yes, well you know that every time I come here I get lost." Sam giggled then remembered his saying that the day he meet her father.

"Hopefully you won't get lost next time you and the kids are in town."

"Definitely!" Sam looked out the window until the taxi pulled up to a building.

Jack and Sam got out of the taxi. While Jack was getting Sam's bags, Sam was looking around then she followed Jack into the building. A few minutes later Jack managed to open a door and walk in still carrying Sam's bags. Sam followed closing the door behind her. Sam followed him into the bedroom where he put her bags on the chair that was sitting just inside the door.

"So what do you think?"

"It's different." Jack smiled.

"Here let me show you around." Jack held on to Sam hand took her on a little tour.

Sam noticed it was a three bedroom place with two bathrooms. The kitchen and living area were one big room and the place was warm and homey.

"So what do you think of the place now, Sam?"

"I like it." Jack smiled.

"Good! So, what do you say we go and get some food for this place?"

"Sure. We need to call for a taxi."

"No need, come on" They walked out of the apartment while doing up their jackets and scarves.

When they stepped outside, Jack held on to Sam's hand as they walked about fifty meters to a corner, turned, and walked down the sidewalk for another fifty meters. Then they crossed the road to a grocery store

"How did you know about this grocery store?"

"When I made inquiries about the apartment that was one of the important features I was wanting."

"Jack O'Neill, you sure can be full of surprises!"

"And you love them."

"And so do you, when I show you how much I love you!"

"You are so right." They walked into the store and got a cart.

They walked down each aisle to get few things for the kitchen. When they reached the check-out counter, Jack put the items on to the conveyor belt. After everything had been scanned, Jack paid for it all, and then they picked up the bags and walked out of the shop while talking. When they returned to the apartment, they put everything away, and then Sam made them each something to drink.

While drinking, it they were sitting on the couch. "What would you like to do tonight?" Jack asked.

"Well, I wouldn't mind going to Angel's Bar."

"Angel's Bar, what's that?"

"It's a bit like O'Malley's, but there are more billiard tables." Jack raised his eye brow.

"Really?"

"Yep. I remember going there on Saturday nights with some of the others from the Pentagon." Jack smiled

"Well then, how long will it take to get there?" Sam looked at her watch.

"You call the taxi while I'm in the bathroom."

Sam stood up and walked to her bedroom. Jack got his cell phone out and made the call. When Sam returned, Jack was rinsing out their mugs. They put on their boots and jackets on before leaving.

Half an hour later, they walked into the bar. Jack followed Sam up to the bar where he heard her say to the bartender, "A Guinness and a mineral water with lemon, please." Then Sam turned to Jack.

"You know you shouldn't be drinking beer while pregnant."

"It's for you."

"I know." He gave her a quick kiss.

When the bartender returned with the drinks, Sam paid for them. Then she picked up her drink while Jack picked up his, then he followed her over to the pool tables.

Over the next three hours, Jack and Sam played a couple of games of pool, went to get something to eat, and then returned to the pool tables. Jack watched Sam play and win every game. After the last game, she passed her pool cue to her opponent, "Thanks for the game."

"Come on, one more."

"Not tonight."

"Well then," he said smiling. "How about a drink?"

"No thanks." She turned and walked over to Jack.

"Let's go home."

"Sure."

The guy walked over to them. "Hey are you sure you don't want to stay for a drink?"

"I'm sure, thanks any way." Jack helped Sam with her coat.

"Come on, Sam. You look tired."

"I am. It's been a long day." She turned to the guy. "Perhaps next time."

"Sure."

Sam smiled, and then she turned and walked to the exit with Jack.

The guy whistled. "That is one fine looking woman."

"Who?" Asked another guy who had walked over to him.

"That 'Blondie'."

The second guy turned to the exit and raised his eye brows and smiled. He turned to his friend. "Forget it, Brad."

"Why?"

"Because I know her."

"You do? Who is she and who's that guy she was with?"

"That 'Blondie' is Major Samantha Carter and he is her husband, Colonel Jack O'Neill."

"What? Carter was here?" a third guy asked when he joined them.

"Yeah. I almost didn't recognize her out of uniform."

"Well I'll be. I wonder what she doing here."

"Perhaps it had to do with that private meeting with the Chief of Staff a couple of weeks ago."

"Could be."

"You know Major Carter?"

"Yes, Brad. She was in my squadron during the Persian Gulf War. She's one hell of a pilot."

"More than that, she received the Medal of Honor from the President and General Viking, becoming the first female ever to receive that award."

"You're joking."

"Nope. We were there when she received it"

"Wow."

When Jack and Sam walked through the door to Sam's apartment, they removed their boots and jackets. Once the jackets were hung up, they walked down and into the bedroom where they did their nightly routines before going to bed. Once they were in bed, Jack gave Sam a kiss before she fell asleep snuggling against him. Jack watched Sam sleep for few minutes before he closed his eyes and fell into peaceful sleep.

The next morning when Sam woke up, she snuggled closer to Jack. Then she felt him move slightly and he started kissing her. She started kissing him back as she put her arms around his neck to pull him closer. Jack moved 'til he was on top of her. When they broke for air, Sam opened her eyes and smiled.

"Morning" Jack said.

"Mmm, morning." He gave her another kiss.

"What would you like to do today?"

"Stay in bed with you."

"I can handle that but..."

"I know. You have to fly out this afternoon."

"Yeah." Sam pulled him down for another kiss.

"Jack?"

"Yes?"

"Who made the bed?" Jack smiled.

"Well, I have a cleaning company coming in here twice a week to clean the apartment, change the sheets and towels so you don't have to worry about that. Especially since I know you too well when it comes to working on your doohickeys."

"Jack, you know I can take care of the cleaning."

"I know, but that was when you were single and didn't have a baby on the way."

"Well that is true." Jack smiled

"See? I do know you."

"Smart ass." She slapped his back side.

"Hey! What was that for?" Sam giggled

"No giggling, Major."

"Or else what, Colonel?"

"This!" Then he disappeared under the covers, seconds later Sam was laughing.

When Jack reappeared he was still grinning. He leaned forward and gave her a kiss. They made love for an hour then they took turns in going to the bathroom.

"Sam, do you know a good place for breakfast?"

She thought for a minute. "Yes, I do."

"What do you say to going for breakfast and then doing some sightseeing while I'm here?"

"That sounds like fun. Then we could come back for a nap before you have to leave" she said grinning.

"Naps are good." Jack grinned back.

They got up and went to have a shower together. Twenty minutes later they walked outside and into a waiting taxi.

"So this place where we are going, care to tell me about it?"

"You will see. It wasn't far from …my old apartment."

"Ah." They talked until the taxi stop outside the restaurant.

When they got out after Jack paid for the fare, Jack looked at the name then back to Sam.

"The IHOP? I didn't know one was here."

"Now you know." Sam walked to the door and opened it and walked in. Jack followed few seconds later.

Jack ordered a T-bone steak and egg breakfast with coffee while Sam ordered a garden omelet with orange juice. They talked while waiting for their breakfast, looking like a couple very much in love since they were smiling and holding hands across the table. When their food arrived, they started eating and trying each other's meals. When finished, Sam paid before they walked out of the restaurant.

"Wow. That was a good meal."

"Yes it was, Jack. Come on, let's walk for a bit."

"Good idea." They walked toward the center of Washington.

After two hours of walking and stopping off at the toilets on the way, they decided to head back to Sam apartment, so Jack called a taxi. When they arrived at the warm apartment, they returned to bed where they spent the next few hours talking and making love.

When it was time, they dressed and shared a light snack. They walked out of the apartment and down to the front door and outside just as the taxi showed up. They hugged and kissed.

"Take care of yourself, Sam."

"I will, Jack. Give the kids a big hug and tell them that I love and miss them."

"I will Sam. Love you."

"Love you, too." They kissed one more time before Jack got into the taxi.

Sam watched it drive away just as snow was starting to fall, so she walked back inside and into her apartment alone.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The next morning, an airman was waiting for Sam. Once she was in the car, he drove her to the Pentagon. When she got there and was inside, the general's aide was waiting for her.

"Major Carter, I'm Captain Towers. If you will follow me, Ma'am." Sam followed the captain to the Chief of Staff's office. When they got there, they walked inside and both stood at attention and saluted.

"Major Carter reporting for duty as ordered, Sir."

"At ease. You're dismissed, Captain."

"Yes, Sir." He walked out of the office closing the door.

"Major Carter, welcome to the Pentagon." Sam smiled.

"Thank you. General. I'm eager to start work on the Stargate project." The general grinned.

"I'll bet you are, Major." He stood and walked to the door.

"Major, walk with me."

"Yes, Sir." They walked out of the office and down a corridor.

"Major, did you enjoy your two weeks down time?" Sam's face lit up and she smiled.

"Yes. Sir. It was good to spend it with Jack and the twins. I can't believe how much they have grown."

"How old are the twins, Major?"

"Almost six, Sir. There's something you should know, Sir."

"What's that, Major?"

"I'm nine weeks pregnant. Sir."

"Congratulations, Major."

"Thank you, Sir, and if you're wondering if Jack's the father, the answer is 'yes', Sir. On one of his missions the Hercules he was on stopped off at the base for refueling and they had three hours before their mission. I had just returned from bombing run and Jack saw me...he said he wanted to wash my back and well..." Sam said, blushing slightly.

"I understand, Major."

"Yes, Sir."

"Does Colonel O'Neill know about the baby?"

"Yes, Sir. He is very happy and so are the kids."

"That's good to know, Major." They talked until they walked into a lab where there were other staff waiting for the general. They all stood at attention.

"At ease. This is Major Carter. She is going to be working on the Stargate project. You are to help her with anything she needs." He turned to Sam.

"Let me know if there is any equipment you need, Major."

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. I'll let you get started."

"Yes, Sir." Then he walked out of the lab.

Sam looked around. "Right...for starters, are any of these computers connected to NORAD?"

"Yes, Ma'am, this one here is." Sam walked over to the computer and started typing.

"Are there any connections to Stargate Command?" She stopped typing and looked at them.

"Stargate command, where the Stargate is."

"Oh... no Ma'am. They don't have any computers there."

"Just great..."

She walked over to a desk and picked up a pen and pad then she started writing the list of things she would need for both the Pentagon and the SGC.

"What information do we have about the Stargate project?" Sam asked as she carried on writing.

"Only what's on here, Major" a lieutenant said as he walked over to Sam to pass her some disks.

"Thanks. If you all were working on other projects, carry on." They returned to what they were doing while Sam continued writing.

When she finished, she walked out of the lab and down to the general's office. When she arrived, she knocked on the door. "Enter." Sam walked in and stood at attention.

"At ease, Major. What can I do for you?" Sam passed him the list. He looked it over and raised an eye brow then looked up at Sam.

"You need all of this, Major?"

"Yes, Sir, for both here and the SGC, Sir."

"SGC?" He looked confused.

"Stargate Command, Sir."

"Stargate Command...SGC. I like it, Major."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Well alright. I'll sort it all out for you, Major. Is there anything else?"

"No, Sir, not at this time."

"Alright, I'll put your request in right away. Will you be OK with what's in the labs for the meantime?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Alright. If there's nothing else, you're dismissed." Sam saluted the general before walking out of his office and returning to the labs.

When she arrived there she went to check out the disks and started making plans and designs. When it was lunch time, Sam left to go to a car dealership to buy a car. She remembered the car from her memories, it wasn't good on the roads during the winter months and she remembered Jack saying the best wagon to get is a Ford SUV.

So she got a taxi and rode to the Ford dealership after she got the address from the phone book. She was still in her dress blues and wearing an over coat to keep warm. When she walked into the showroom she removed her hat. She looked around at the different vehicles on display.

Ten minutes later a woman walked out to her. "Hello, can I help you?"

"Yes, I would like to buy 1992 Explorer."

"No one came to talk to you?"

"No Ma'am, I've been looking around and waiting for someone. I have only an hour for lunch." She looked at her watch. "Make that thirty minutes and with the roads the way they are, it will take me twenty minutes to get back to work."

"Let me find a salesman for you."

"Thank you, Ma'am."

The woman walked back the way she had come, then a man came out. From what Sam could see, he was about eighty pounds plus overweight and from his eyes she knew right away he would try to sell her something different.

"Hello, I'm Terry." Sam went to shake his hand and noticed fat grease over his hand.

"Samantha Carter." She got a hanky out to wipe the grease off her hand.

"So you want to by the latest Explorer?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well a good looking woman like yourself should try out one of these." He pointed behind her. When Sam saw the car and the price she shook her head.

"No. I said the latest Explorer."

"Are you sure I can't temp you?"

"I'm sure. Who is the manager here?"

"Why?"

"Either I talk to him or another salesman, or I'll go and look somewhere else." Sam folded her arms and waited.

"Look young lady…" Sam knew that tone.

"I haven't got all day" Sam said sternly. Just then an older man, in his late sixties, walked out and over to them.

"Terry, leave this to me."

"Sure." Then he walked back the way he had come.

"I'm sorry about that, Ma'am. John Hunt, I'm the manager here. And you are, Ma'am?" Sam smiled; she knew right away she liked the name.

"Samantha Carter" as they shook hands.

"Air Force."

"How did you know?" He smiled.

"Your hat, uniform gave it away."

"Ah, very observant, Sir." He laughed.

"I was in the Air Force during the Korean War, retired Colonel John Hunt."

"Major Samantha Carter."

"It's nice to meet you, Major. So what kind of car where you looking for?" Sam smiled again.

"I want to buy a 1992 Ford Explorer."

"Sure. What color would you like?"

"Blue." He grinned.

"You saw it outside."

"Yes, Sir."

"OK. Come with me and let's get the papers sorted out." They walked to a door just off the showroom floor.

"So where do you work, Major?"

"The Pentagon."

"Really, doing what?"

"It's classified."

"OK. By any chance, were you overseas during the Persian Gulf War?"

"Yes, Sir. I flew over two hundred hours in the six months I was there."

"Really, shoot any MIGs down?"

"Yes and blew a few things up while I was at it." They walk through the door into an office. He laughed.

"By the sounds of it, you like to blow things up."

"Yes, Sir." They sat down and John got the paper work completed while they talked.

Ten minutes later, Sam was getting in to her new SUV and driving back to the Pentagon, not knowing what was going on back at the car dealership.

After Sam left, John walked out to the staff room where three other car dealers and mechanic were standing.

"Terry."

"John."

"After what happened with that customer just now, I have to fire you." Everyone was shocked.

"Why? I tried to offer that women a car."

"Yet, she told you what she wanted, I saw what happened and you didn't even wash your hands before walking out to a customer. You shook that woman's hand with your greasy hand and with your altitude, I'm not happy about that either. I go clear out your desk." Terry stood up and walked angrily to the door.

"Another thing, Terry." Terry turned to John.

"That women you insulted is Major Samantha Carter, United States Air Force."

"Air Force" one of the workers said knowing that John ex- Air Force.

"Yes and not only that, she only female in history to receive the Medal of Honor. I saw the ribbon myself." One of the guys whistled.

"That is one medal which is hard to get."

"I know. She earned that medal and others during the war."

Then he turned to Terry, "You should have more respect for any person in the military, Terry." Terry turned and walked out the door.

"What is Major Carter like, John?"

"She's a good women and one hell of a solider, considering the medals she has. It's amazing she reached the rank of major at the age of twenty-three."

"Twenty-three! That is young" one of the workers said.

"It is."

"You're not going to believe this, but my brother worked with Major Carter overseas during the war. I remember him saying, when he got back, that she saved his ass four times and she saved four helicopters full of black ops teams and prisoners that they rescued, she shot down the...MIGs, planes, that were after them. He said that she was wounded during...a dog fight but managed to make it back to base, I think that's where she got the Medal of Honor."

"Well, if she was the only one close by and outnumbered, she must be an amazing pilot" John said.

"Yeah. What did she buy?"

"A new Explorer."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she said her husband told her that Ford is the best."

"Husband? She's married?"

"Yeah, with twins and another one on the way."

"What does her husband do?" John smiled.

"He's in the Air Force, too."

"I should have guessed." They all laughed.

On the way back to the Pentagon Sam stopped off at a gas station, to fill the gas tank. She also got a couple of sandwiches and coffee to go. When she returned to the Pentagon, she parked in a parking spot close to one of the doors. When she walked through the door to the Pentagon, she showed the Security guard her ID, the guard stood at attention and saluted.

"Major Carter, Ma'am.

"Sergeant." Sam returned the salute and walked down the corridor.

That afternoon Sam started designing a DHD computer. That evening Sam walked toward the exit to the underground car park. She walked over to her SUV and unlocked the doors. She got in, and then she started it up and drove to one of the exits, then home.

Sam was lucky that the building she worked in had an underground garage with security cameras in all areas so the security team could keep an eye on the vehicles. When Sam walked through the door of her apartment, she kicked off her shoes and she undid her coat.

Once it was hanging in her closet, she walked to her bedroom where she got changed out of her dress blues. She walked back into the kitchen where she made herself a drink and got something on for dinner.


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: I would like to thank every one who has reviews my story so far. thank you all of you. thoses reviews i get from you all, makes my day look brighter. Thank you all. Here is the next chapter enjoy and please a review. Plus who ever the 200 reviewer will get spoiler for the next chapter. :) and name menion in the chapter. **

Chapter 25

A week later, Sam walked into the lab to see boxes everywhere. Sam walked over and opened the one on up and smiled. Then she looked at her staff.

"Come on, give me a hand here." They helped Sam unpack the equipment that she had requested.

Then she started getting everything set up. When the general walked in, he stopped when he saw equipment on tables and benches. He noticed that Sam was putting equipment together in one part of the lab while the others were cleaning up the bubble wrap and boxes. The general turned and walked out the door to leave them to it.

It took her three days to get the equipment set up and running and Sam was pleased. She got the programs she asked for, so she started working on the dialing programs and backup systems.

A week later, Sam had her first ultrasound done. Jack couldn't be there since he had been called away on a mission.

"Everything looks good here, Major. You mentioned that you have twins."

"Yes, one of each. They turn six next month."

"Right...well I don't see any problems and your blood work came back good, so I'll see you next month."

"Sure." Sam got up from the table.

"Once you're changed, book another appointment for next month."

"OK. I'll see you then."

A month later, Sam took the weekend off to fly to Colorado Springs for the twins' birthday. Jack met her at the airport. He grinned when he saw her step off the plane. As soon as, they were close they hugged and kissed.

"I missed you, Jack."

"I missed you, too Sam." They kissed again.

"Come on. The kids don't know yet."

"OK." They walked over to the baggage claim area.

Jack picked Sam's bags up and they walked towards the exit. "How long can you stay?"

"A week, two tops. I'm going to be busy building the dialing program." Jack smiled.

"A week or two! The kids will love that."

"I know. I spoke to Catherine a couple of weeks ago."

"How she is?"

"Good. She's pleased that the government is giving this a chance."

"That's good to know. Have you seen your folks yet?"

"Yes. I have dinner with them every other week, on Saturday."

"How are they?"

"They're doing well. Mark's stationed at Sheppard Air Force Base. He's doing flight training."

"Just like you, huh?"

"Yep." They talked about other things till they got home.

When they walked in the door, Jack was carrying Sam's bags. He walked past her to the stairs and up them to their bedroom. Sam walked into the living room and stopped. She couldn't believe that the twins would be turning six the next day. She knew she had missed so much of their lives and knew that in a couple of years' time she would be returning home.

She stepped further into the room and walked over and sat on the couch since the twins were watching a cartoon video. Sam picked up the remote and stopped the video. The twins where confused and looked around. Then their eyes widened "Surprise!" Sam said with grin on her face.

"Mommy!" They both said and they got up off the floor and ran over to her. Sam opened her arms to them. They hugged each other.

"I missed you, both of you" as she gave them kisses.

"I missed you, Mommy" Charlie said.

"I missed you too. Mommy" Grace said.

"It's good to be home, even if it is for only for a few days."

"Mommy, did you know it our birthday tomorrow?" Sam smiled

"Yes, I did and I brought you each a birthday present." Their eyes lit up.

"But you will have to wait till tomorrow to get them."

"Why not now?" Charlie demanded.

"Cause if you open it today, then you will have nothing to open up tomorrow."

"Oh." Sam giggled.

"So how have things been at school?" They started telling Sam about what they had been doing and that they were both in baseball and loving it.

When Jack walked into the living room, he stopped and listened to what the twins were telling Sam.

"The kids are happy."

"I know, Mom, it's good to have Sam home."

"She's glowing like she was when she was carrying the twins."

"I know."

"I'm off, dear, see you tomorrow." Jack turned to his Mother.

"Mom, thanks for looking after the kids."

"You know I love looking after them." Jack leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Have a good night. Mom"

"You too, son." She looked at the three of them before turning and walking towards the back door. Jack turned back to Sam and the kids then he walked in to the room.

"Hey, are you hungry?"

"I am. What about you kids?"

"I'm hungry." Charlie said.

"Me, too." Grace said.

"Good. Come on we're going out for dinner."

They stood up. "Where are you taking us, Jack?" Sam asked as she walked over to him.

"You'll see, come on kids." He leaned over and gave Sam a kiss before following the kids to the door.

Sam followed them to the foyer, where they put on their jackets and boots. Then they walked out the door with Jack last closing and locking the door. They got in to Jack's truck and Jack drove them to the Stagecoach Inn for dinner. While they were enjoying their meal they all talked. When they returned home it was kids' bed time so Sam tucked them in and gave them both a kiss goodnight before turning off the lights and closing the door partly.

She then walked down and in to her bedroom to see Jack in bed waiting for her with a grin on his face. Sam knew that grin so she walk into the bathroom to do her nightly routine before walking out and climbing in to bed and giving Jack a kiss. They made love that night before falling asleep in each other's arms.

The next day was very busy for Jack and Sam as they prepared for the twins' birthday party. All of the twins' classmates and friends where invited, with their parents. Sam's brother and parents came and so did all of Jack's side of the family. They were all staying at the hotels in Colorado Springs. They were lucky it was a warm fine day to have it out side.

Kids were running around playing different kids games before having lunch. When it was lunch time the kids and adults went to help themselves to number of finger foods that the Carters provided. There were even kids' and adults' table and chairs.

Later that afternoon every one sang happy birthday to the twins when the cakes were brought out of the house. When they were put in front of the twins, they both grinned. Both cakes where made in the number six, Charlie's was light blue with darker blue shell edging, his name and six blue candles. While Grace's was done in pink. They blew out the candles and every one clapped and cheered.

Then the helpers took the cakes aside to be sliced and put on to plates then passed to the party goers. Both cakes where chocolate with chocolate mock cream in between. Every one enjoyed their day and the twins had a memorable day.

Later that afternoon the families left taking their kids home and the Carters helped the attendants of the rented games get packed up, leaving both O'Neill and Carter families alone. They were still outside so they had a barbeque dinner which everyone enjoyed. Not long after dinner the families, left to head back to the hotel with their tired kids. Jack and Sam sent their kids to bed since they were tired themselves.

After they kissed both kids good night, they returned to the living room to Jacob, Mel and Mark. "So, Mark, how's your training coming along?" Jack asked.

"It's good. Colonel Web asked if I was related to Sam, I said yes."

"And what did he say?" Sam asked.

"Nothing at first, then he said to me, 'I hope you don't turn out like your sister'. I said, 'what happens if I do sir?'... He said, 'Your sister is smart and she knows her jets and planes well. That is not a replacement for experience'." Sam raised her eye brows.

"What did you say back to that?" Jack asked.

"I said to him, 'well, Sir, it's more than just experience, it's the rules, as well. Sam was following the rules, Colonel, and she did save a life while learning how to fly. Did she not, Sir?'... he didn't look happy about that."

"I bet he didn't" Jacob said.

"Was anyone else around when you said it?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, everyone. Some of them asked me what happened so I told them all. They were surprised."

"I bet" Jack said.

"One of them, who's my friend, deliberately ask me in front of everyone about what Sam's doing now... I said... 'Major Carter is working at the Pentagon on classified project'...the look on the Colonel's face... was priceless!" Sam laughed.

"I'll bet. It's a shame I wasn't there to see it."

"Oh, it gets even better!" Mark said, grinning.

"I told them that you flew over two hundred hours during the Persian Gulf War and you made history...my friend asked, 'what do you mean history?'... I said, 'my sister is the only female to receive the Medal of Honor'... the look on the Colonel's face, well, his jaw hit the ground in shock." Sam laughed

"It really shouldn't have been such a shock to him. There was an article, with photographs, in the Air Force Times telling about our return and the awards ceremony at Andrews Air Force Base."

"I guess he missed that edition." They talked for another hour before Jacob, Mel and Mark left to returned to their hotel. After they left Jack and Sam went to bed themselves.

The next day Jack and Sam took the twins to the zoo and to the park. They had a wonderful day.

On Monday morning Sam drove to Cheyenne Mountain where she was going to be working for the next two weeks. When she reached level twenty-eight she walked down the corridor then climbed the steps, into the control room, to see computer parts and other equipment everywhere.

"Right." Sam took her jacket off and started putting things in to their places. She worked for four hours then stopped for some lunch at the mess hall. When she returned to the control room she continued working till six o'clock, then she left the base to return home.

That night while in bed, Sam told Jack how her day been. "Sam, you should have gotten an airman to lift the equipment. You should not be lifting anything heavy."

"I know, Jack, but there hardly any personnel there."

"Who's the shrub there?"

"General West."

"Figures. Promise me that you will get someone else to lift the heavy stuff."

"I'll try, Jack."

"Alright, come here." He pulled her into his arms and they kissed before falling asleep.

The next morning Sam was putting equipment together when she heard footsteps. She turned around and smiled.

"Sam."

"Catherine!" They stepped together and hugged.

"How are you?" Catherine asked.

"I'm good and yourself?"

"I'm good; I see you made some progress."

"Yeah, but it would be good to have some help with lifting things."

"Sam, you haven't been lifting things?" She looked around then back to Sam.

"Sam?"

"I know, but who else is there?"

"You should have asked General West." Sam shook her head.

"I haven't seen him, Catherine."

"Well he is here, I'm going to have a talk to him." She walked to the steps and up them.

"No more lifting, Sam."

"Yes, Ma'am." Sam said, grinning. She turned around and carried on working.

A few minutes later Sam could hear Catherine and General West yelling at each other. Then she heard them coming down the stairs.

"General, you did promise me the extra help last week."

"You will get it. "

"That's not good enough, General." Sam turned around and stood at attention.

"Major Carter."

"Yes, Sir."

"I just got off the phone with Colonel O'Neill. He's not happy with what you have been doing."

"Sir?"

"You lifting equipment. Can't you handle lifting it by yourself?" Catherine turned to face the general.

"Wait just a minute here, General. Sam can handle lifting, it but she shouldn't be in her condition." Catherine said looking him in the eye.

"What condition?"

"I'm fourteen weeks pregnant, Sir." The general looked down to see the small bump then he looked up at Sam's face.

"I'll get some help for you, Major."

"Thank you, Sir." He looked at Catherine, then turned around and walked to the stairs and up them back to his office.

"Woo, what happened?" Sam asked.

"Your husband called."

"Let me guess; he threatened General West?"

"He did."

"I hope Jack doesn't get into trouble for it."

"I hope not too, Sam. So what are you doing?" Sam smiled then started telling Catherine what she had gotten done so far and what she planned.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

That night when Sam arrived home, Jack went to greet her with hug and kiss. "Hey, how was your day?" Jack asked.

"Good, except General West was in a bad mood after your call and what Catherine said to him...what did you say to him, Jack?"

"That you shouldn't be lifting any heavy equipment. He asked how did I got the SGC phone number I told him that I called NORAD and asked to speak to him, they put me through."

"Jack, the threat?"

"Oh that. I said to him that you shouldn't be lifting anything heavy. He yelled at me and I told him that if anything happened to you or the baby while working there that I'll personally make sure that he's court martial knowing of your condition. He didn't like being threaten and hung up when there was a knock on the door."

"That would have been Catherine showing up to talk to him about the extra personnel that were supposed to have been there last week."

"Ah. So hungry?" Sam smiled.

"Starving!" Jack smiled.

"Go and get changed and I'll get the kids and start dishing up dinner."

"Sounds good to me." She gave him a kiss then walked past him undoing her jacket.

After Sam was changed, she joined Jack and the kids in the dining room. After dinner, Sam helped with spelling, reading and math homework before sending them to have their baths, and then to bed. She wanted to spend as much time as possible with them before she had to return to the Pentagon.

Two weeks later, Sam said her goodbyes to Jack and the twins at the airport before she got on the plane heading back to Washington. When she returned to the labs she worked there as well talking to the staff at the SGC. When Sam finally got everything up and running, she started working on how to dial the gate. Even though she knew, she couldn't say a thing. She tried to spend at least one week a month in Colorado Springs, and continued to visit with her parents as often as possible. When it was time for her maternity leave, she spoke to the staff before beginning the three months' leave. The next day, Sam flew to Colorado Springs where Jack's Mom greeted her at the airport.

"Sam, how are you?"

"I'm good, thanks, Mom. How are Jack and the kids?"

"Good they really are looking forward to having you home."

"I'm happy to be home, too, Mom." They chatted until they got home.

When they arrived, Jack greeted Sam in the drive way. As soon as Sam was out of the car they hugged and kissed.

"Missed you." Jack said.

"Missed you, too, Jack." They kissed again then pulled apart.

Jack walk to the back of the car to get Sam's bags out of the trunk and gave his Mom a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, Mom."

"You're welcome, Son. Now, you take Sam inside and look after her."

"Yes, Ma'am." He saluted her. She laughed then whacked his arm then walked around and got back on the car and drove down to her place.

"Come on, Sam, you look tired."

"I am, Jack." They walked inside and into the living room where Sam sat down in her lazy boy chair and raised the foot rest.

"I'll go and take care of your bags. Would you like anything before I go?"

"I'm fine, thanks, Jack." He bent over and gave her a kiss before walking out of the living room.

When he return he stopped and smiled when he saw Sam asleep. So he got a blanket and covered her with it. He walked into the kitchen to get some dinner started and make some calls. A couple of hours later, the twins came running through the front door.

Jack went to great them, "Hey how was school?"

"It was great Daddy, is Mommy home yet?"

"She sure is. Take your bags up to your rooms, then you can see her." The twins ran past Jack and up the stairs to their rooms.

While they were doing that, Jack walked into the living room to wake Sam. When she awoke, he was kissing her.

She opened her eyes and smiled. "Jack."

"Hey. Enjoy your nap?"

"Mmm, I did. Why did you wake me?" Then they heard the twins. Jack raised his eye brows and grinned.

"They're home."

"Yep. So want a drink or something?"

"Something, I need to pee."

"Sure let me help you up" Jack helped Sam up and she walked down to the bathroom.

When the twins ran in to the room, they stopped and looked around. "Where's Mommy?"

"Bathroom. She will be back in a minute," Jack said as he folded the blanket and put it on the arm of the couch.

"Oh, can we watch a video?"

Jack look outside to see dark clouds heading towards Colorado Springs and he remembered that the forecast was for wet weather for the next few days. He turned back to the kids.

"OK, but it will need to be a short one so that you don't complain when it's time for dinner."

They ran over to the DVD's storage and looked through them, then chose the one they wanted to watch. When they got it, they walked over to Jack who was waiting for them next to the TV.

He put the disk in and turned the TV on and started the video. He turned around to see the kids on the floor watching with smiles on their faces. He walked over to the couch just as Sam walked in to the room and sat down in the chair again. Jack passed Sam the remote.

"I'll get you kids some drinks."

A he walked out of the room, he heard

"Dad the video stopped... Mommy!" Jack smiled as he walked into the kitchen.

"Mommy!" The twins got up from the floor and ran over to her and gave her hugs.

"Surprise!"

"I missed you, Mommy" Grace said.

"I missed you, too, Sweetie."

"I missed you, Mommy."

"I missed you, too, Charlie. How was school?"

They both told Sam what they been doing at school. When Jack walked into the room with their drinks, he pass them around then sat down on the couch next to Sam's chair listening to them talk about school and baseball.

Over the next week, Jack looked after the kids and Sam since he had also been given leave.

One day Sam was outside enjoying the sun when she was having back pain all morning. She remembered having the same pains before the twins were born. She managed to stand up and walk in side to look for Jack. When she found him he was in the laundry room.

"Hey, are you OK?" he asked after folding up a towel.

"I'm not sure, can you take me to the hospital?"

"Sam?" He walked over to her.

"I've been having back pains for the past two hours."

"So would you like a back rub?" Sam shook her head.

"Jack I had these pains before I had the twins, it's a warning."

"Alright, let's get you to the hospital for a checkup." They walk out of the laundry room and towards the foyer.

"I'll go and get your bag, just in case."

"OK, I'll wait for you in the truck."

A few minutes later, Jack was driving Sam to the hospital. "Any contractions, yet?"

"Not yet but my back pain is getting worse so it could happen any time" As Jack drive to the hospital he look over at Sam every now and then, then back to the road.

When they arrived at the hospital, Jack helped Sam out of the truck then he picked up her bag and locked the truck before following Sam in to the hospital. When they walked in to the maternity ward of the hospital, Jack spotted a doctor who had her back to them since she was talking to a nurse.

"Hey, Doc." She turned around and the three of them were shocked to see each other.

"Janet!" Sam said in shock when she saw Janet's expanding stomach.

"Sam, Colonel." She walked over to them.

"Sam, are you OK?"

"I'm in the early stages of labor and my water...just broke." They looked down at the water mess then to each other.

"Come on. Let's get you cleaned up and settled" She turned to the nurse.

"Can you get housekeeping in right away, Lieutenant?"

"Yes, Doctor." Then she turned to Sam and Jack.

"Follow me." They walked down the hall and into a room.

"Sam, I'll go and get the IV for you."

"Thanks, Janet." Then she walked out of the room.

Jack helped Sam get cleaned up and changed. Once done, she was in bed just as her first contraction hit. Jack held on to her hand 'til it passed.

"Jack, did you know that Janet was pregnant?"

"No. Charlie didn't say a thing."

"I wonder why?"

"Who knows, most probably wanted to surprise everyone."

"Could well be." They talked for few minutes before Janet and a nurse walked in with their equipment.

Jack stood back and watched them put an IV in Sam's hand and attach a monitor to her stomach so they could keep an eye on each contraction and the baby's heartbeat. When they finished, the nurse walked out of the room while Janet was filling out the paper work. When Janet finished, she looked up at them.

"Everything looks good Sam; I'm going to check to see how far dilated you are."

"OK" then Sam started to open mouth breathe as she squeezed Jack's hand. Janet looked over at the monitor to see how long the contraction lasted.

When Sam relaxed after it passed, Janet wrote a couple of things down then she put the board on the table and lifted the blanket. Sam had her legs open as Janet checked, put the blanket down again.

"You're seven centimeters dilated, Sam."

"So how long, Doc?" Jack asked.

"I'll return in ten minutes, Sam when you had the twins, how long where you in labor?"

"Well, I had back pain on and off for two hours before my first contraction and about ten minutes later my water broke. I gave birth to the twins half an hour later." Janet nodded.

"Alright, I'll come back and check on you in ten minutes." She picked up the file and walked out of the room.

"Sam I've been thinking."

"Have you now?" she said, grinning.

"Sam... I was thinking about the Stargate."

"What about it?"

"You know the first mission date."

"Yes, August 1994. What about it?"

"If we can somehow make it...two weeks earlier, the guys and I, if I can be the leader to go through the gate. I could use the two weeks to do things without anyone knowing that I was there."

"Like what?"

"Well for starters: Argos, I could gate there when it's their night time and turn the machine off." Sam thought about it.

"OK that's a good start, what else?"

"Nirrti, I could find her and kill her so she wouldn't have killed all those people and SG7."

"What else would you do?"

"Go to that planet where we found that dead Russian and kill that snake, what's his name that ended up in the Russian?"

"Marduk, that was the Goa'uld's name" Sam said. Jack thought about it.

"Yeah that snake. I could kill him then we wouldn't have to worry about him."

"OK there was some..." She started to puff in and out until it passed.

"That one was longer."

"I know. You were saying?"

"There was something that Daniel told me...the Eye of Tiamat."

"OK, so I go there, kill the snake and destroy the eye of Tiamat...I can do that."

"Is there anything else?" Jack thought about it.

"No, I think that will be enough."

"OK." Then she started puffing as she squeezed Jack's hand then relaxed.

"I'll try to get on the team."

"How?"

"I'll think of something, Sam." They talk about other things until Janet returned. She looked at the monitor then turned to the nurse who was with her.

"Is the room ready?"

"It is Doctor."

"Good. Help me move Sam in there." Janet and the nurse disconnected Sam from the monitors and then they moved the bed to the door. A few minutes later, Jack was next to Sam wearing scrubs.

"OK, Sam you can push when the next contractions starts." Sam nodded then she started pushing as Janet counted.

Then she relaxed and started pushing again. Several minutes later Sam collapsed on the bed as they heard the baby cry for the first time.


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: Thank you every one for your reviews. Some of you are jumping ahead asking about the first abydos mission and about Jonas Hanson. Well you all will have to wait and be pacient, unless your like Jack, lol. So please wait as see, after all i can be full of surprises. Plus i notice none of you reviewers coments on Janet pregantcy. I thought it might of shock you but i guest not. And yes i'm bad when it come to cliff hangers, now on with the show, i mean story :D**

Chapter 27

"Congratulations, it's a boy!"

"We know, Doc." Jack said grinning then he bent over and gave Sam a kiss.

Then he turned to take the scissors from the tray and cut the umbilical cord. When done and the scissors were back on the tray, he looked at Sam as she watched what was happening 'til she was holding her son in her arms.

"Beautiful, isn't he?" Sam said and she looked at him.

"Yes he is, just like his mother." The baby opened his eyes.

"He's got your eyes, Sam" Jack said.

"Yeah, and my hair. I wonder if it will turn dark later."

"Who knows Sam, who knows?"

"What is your son's name?" Janet asked.

"Connor Liam O'Neill" Sam said.

"Lovely name." They looked down at Connor who was looking up at Sam.

Just an hour later, Sam was back in her room sleeping with a bassinet next to her bed, with Connor sleeping in it, peacefully. Jack left to return home since the kids would be home by the time he got there and he knew that they would want to see their little brother right away.

The next morning when Jack walked into Sam's room he was surprised, but not shocked, when he saw her room full of flowers, cards and helium balloons saying 'It's a boy'.

"Wow, Sam, I didn't know how famous you are!" Sam laughed.

"Very funny, Jack." He walked over and gave her a kiss.

"That group over there," she pointed to a table full of flowers, "Are from the lab techs at the Pentagon."

"Are they the geeks who help you with the project?"

"Yes... those there are from your black ops friends" Sam pointed.

"OK. What about these two over here?"

"That bunch, there," she pointed, "Are from the ones who I flew with during the war."

"How did they find out?"

"Five of them are stationed at Peterson Air Force Base and one of the guys' wives is a nurse here. He came to drop her off last night for her shift. When he saw me closing the curtains, he came in and we chat for few minutes before he left."

"Ah, and this bunch here?"

"Personnel at the SGC."

"I should of guessed."

And this beautiful arrangement of daisies is from my parents. Mom called this morning and said they want to come visit, next week, and I told her that would be wonderful."

"So how is our son?"

"He is doing good, I should be able to go home tomorrow." Jack smiled.

"Tomorrow? Sweet!"

"I spoke to Janet this morning."

"Really?"

"Yes. She told me that she's six months pregnant and it's a girl."

"A girl, I should give Charlie a hard time about it."

"Jack don't you dare" Jack grinned. Sam shook her head.

"How did the kids take the news?"

"They wanted to come visit last night. I said that they could come today and I told Mom last night. She was very happy and within minutes she called my other brothers and their families to give them the news." Sam giggled then Jack's beeper went off. So he pulled it from his belt then stood up.

"Jack, what is it?"

"I've been called in."

"Why you?"

"The only time they can call me in is if it's important and everybody has been called in."

"It must be big."

"It is."

"Jack, you know what it is, don't you."

"Yeah I do." He gave Sam a kiss.

"I'll ask Mom to come and get you tomorrow."

"OK be careful."

"I will, Sam." Then he walked out the door.

The next morning Jack's Mom walked into the room. "Sam." Sam turned around and smiled.

"Hi, Mom." She walked over to Sam and looked down at her grandson.

"Want to hold him?"

"Love to." Sam passed Connor to her mother-in-law.

"He's beautiful and looks like you."

"Thanks. He also looks like Jack."

"True. Ready to leave?"

"Sure am. How have the kids been?" Sam asked as she finished packing up her bags. She needed two carts to load all the flowers and balloons.

"Good. They wanted to come today."

"I bet, but they don't have to wait any longer. I've already been discharged, so there's nothing more to do here."

Once Sam was packed and Connor in his car seat, they walked out of the room and walked toward the exit while talking.

When they got home, Sam put Connor in his bassinet then she took care of her bag. Once that was done, she walked back down stairs and in to the kitchen where she made them both a drink. Sam and her mother-in-law talked until Connor woke up. When he did Jack's Mom returned to her home while Sam walked up stairs to feed and change Connor.

That afternoon when the kids ran inside, Sam was walking down stairs holding Connor in her arms. "Mommy you're home!" Charlie said yelling.

"Shhh... you'll wake your brother."

"Is that him?" Grace said.

"Yes, come on." They walked in to the living room where Sam sat down in her chair while still holding Connor in her arms.

"Charlie, Grace, this is Connor, your brother." They stepped closer to look at him.

"He's so little!"

"Yes, he is, but he will grow up like you two." Sam watched as the twins talked to their baby brother.

A week later Sam received a call from the SGC about a problem so, she picked up Connor and headed to the base. When she arrived, Catherine was there to greet her.

"Sam, how are you?"

"I'm good, Catherine, how about you"

"I'm good. So this is Connor?" Sam lifted the carrier so Catherine could look at the sleeping baby.

"Sam, he's beautiful."

"Yes, he is." They talked as they walked up and into the control room.

Sam put the baby carrier on one of the chairs and put the baby bag on the floor next to it. She sat in the chair next to it and started doing some typing to fix the problem. Catherine stood there watching Sam as she worked on the problem.

Within twenty minutes, Sam fixed all the problems that the others could not. When finished, Catherine showed Sam her lab where she could work without being disturbed when she was on the base. Sam stayed and talked to Catherine for an hour before Sam and Connor left to return home.

A week later, Sam was called to Washington. She said her good byes to Jack and the twins. She was taking Connor with her since she was still breast-feeding. When she returned to the apartment, Sam started getting Connor's things sorted out while he was sleeping.

The next morning she walked down to her lab. When she walked in, the staff were shocked to see her return so soon.

"Major Carter, what are you doing here?" one of the staff asked.

Sam put Connor's carry seat on the bench

"General West called. He said you guys were having problem."

"Problem? There have been no problems, Major," one of them said. Sam was surprised.

"Well, show me what you have done so far." Sam put the baby bag down next to Connor, then she walked over to one of the Techs.

They talked for couple of hours then stopped when Connor woke up for his feeding. Sam took him down to the ladies toilets where she could breast feed him and change his diaper. When done and Connor was sleeping, Sam returned to the labs.

That afternoon Sam walked down and into her father's office. The Secretary looked up. Sam could see that the women was in her forties and from the looks of her, she was a hard women

"Yes, Major, can I help you?"

"Is General Carter in?"

"He's a busy man. If you don't have an appointment, you should leave."

"Is he in, yes or no?" Sam gave the women a cold hard look.

"Yes he is, now leave."

"I will when I'm ready." Then she walked to the door and knocked.

"Major, I said leave."

She stood up just as they heard "Come."

Sam smiled to the secretary before opening the door and stepping in.

When she heard "I'm calling security." Sam stopped and turned to her.

"No you won't, unless you want to embarrass yourself and General Carter." Then she turned and walked in and closed the door.

Jacob looked up from his file when the door open and heard what was said. He was shocked to see Sam at the Pentagon when she was supposed to still be on maternity leave. When Sam walked in, she closed the door, turned around and smiled.

"Hi, Dad." Jacob closed the file and stood up just as Sam put the baby carry seat on a chair and put the baby bag on the floor. He walked around his desk and gave Sam a hug.

"Hi, Sam. What are you doing here?"

"General West... he said that I was needed back here ASAP. That there was a computer virus in the programs. But when I got here this morning and spoke to my staff, there was no virus, there was nothing wrong with any of the computers."

"You've been here all day?"

"Yes, and since I was here, I worked for few hours in between feeding and changing Connor." Jacob turned and looked at Connor who was looking at him.

"He looks like you." Sam smiled then she turn and picked him up and passed him to Jacob.

"I know." She got a towel and put it over Jacob's shoulder so when he moved Connor, his head was lying against the soft towel.

"He just has his feeding a few minutes ago."

"Ok. How are Jack and the kids?"

"They're all doing well." She got out photos and showed them to Jacob.

"The twins are growing so fast!"

"Yes they are alright."

"Have you called your mom?"

"No. I got in last night and reported for work this morning."

"Why don't you give her a call? She should be home now." He picked up the phone, dialed the number, and then he passed it to her. Then he looked down at his grandson who was looking at him. Jacob was listening to Sam talking to Mel when the door burst open.

"General Carter" an armed SF said. Then he was shocked to see what the General was holding.

"Yes. What's going on?"

"Your secretary called us, Sir, about a major who walked in here without an appointment."

"It's okay. I know the Major." He turned around when Sam hung up.

"Mom invited us for dinner tonight. She's looking forward to seeing and holding Connor."

"OK. Let me guess: meat loaf." Sam smiled.

"No, chicken."

"Thank goodness!" He turned to the two SFs and his secretary "It's okay. You can return to your duties."

"Yes, Sir, General."

Sam stepped forward. "I'm Major Carter, General Carter's daughter and this is my son, Connor."

"You're the Major Carter who wrote a paper last month on worm holes and made Air Force history?"

"The paper, yes, as for Air Force history, I don't think so." The two SFs looked at her medals.

"That is the Medal of Honor, isn't it?"

Sam looked down at her medals and back up. "Oh that, it was nothing. I was doing my job," she said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Sorry for disturbing you, General."

"It's OK. You're dismissed." The SFs turned and walked out the door.

"Ms. Carson" General Carter said when she was just about to close the door.

"Yes, General?"

"Next time Sam comes here and I'm by myself, let her in."

"Yes, General, is there anything I can get you. Sir?"

"No, we are fine."

"Yes, Sir." Then she closed the door.

Jacob turned around looking at Sam. "What?" he asked.

'She needs to find a good man and get laid, as soon as possible!' Sam muttered to herself.

"Nothing, Dad."

They talked for another ten minutes before Sam walked out of his office carrying the sleeping Connor. Sam didn't close the door completely, she walked over to the secretary.


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: I would like to thank every one for there wounderful reviews and alerts. Keep them coming, they all make my day**

Chapter 28

"You know, Ms. Carson." She stopped typing and looked up at Sam.

"Know what, Major Carter?" Sam then smiled.

"I did try to warn you that you would embarrass the General and yourself. Perhaps next time you won't be so quick to make assumptions."

"I did what I thought was right, since I didn't know exactly who you were."

"You didn't ask who I am. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm taking my son to see his grandmother. Good evening, Ms. Carson."

"Good day, Major. I'm sure you have better things to be doing." Sam gave her a smile, then turned and walked out the door while talking to Connor.

That night when Jacob walked in the door, he could hear laughter coming from the kitchen, so he walked in that direction as he undid his jacket and tie. When he stepped in, he saw Mel holding Connor against her shoulder while she was patting his back and talking to Sam.

"Hi, Dad." Mel turned around and smiled.

"Jacob how was your day?" She walked over to him and gave him a kiss.

"It was good. I was having a fairly quiet afternoon until my daughter and grandson had an encounter with my secretary."

"Sam told me what happened."

"Did she tell you what she thinks my secretary needs to improve her attitude?"

He turned around and headed to the door, "I'm going to get changed."

He was almost out the door when he heard, "I knew you heard what I said, Dad." He stopped and turned to Sam who was grinning.

"How did you know?"

"I saw you when I was walking to the door."

Jacob shook his head. "I couldn't believe what you wanted to say to her. You know what kind and how much trouble we both would have gotten into! There could have been a court martial."

"Well it's true. Mom thought it was funny and she agrees with me."

"Hey not all of it Sam."

"But you did laugh when I said the getting laid part." Mel shook her head and turned to Jacob, and then blushed. Jacob shook his head then turned around and walked through the door.

Sam enjoyed her time with her parents and they got a chance to spend time with Connor, before she left to return to her apartment. That night while in bed she called Jack and told him how her day went, but had to watch what she said, knowing they weren't using a secure line.

Two weeks later, when Sam arrived home after picking up Connor, she was shocked to see Jack and the twins in the apartment.

"Surprise!" they all said to Sam.

"Oh my... Jack, Charlie, Grace this **is** a surprise." Jack walked over to Sam and gave her a hug and kiss.

"Missed you," he said.

"Missed you, too." She gave the twins hugs while Jack picked up Connor, who was awake.

"So what's so special about this weekend?"

"The kids miss you and so do I."

"Thanks, I'll go and get changed while you change your son, Jack." She gave Jack a kiss before walking towards her bedroom when she heard,

"Woo! What has Mom been feeding you?" Sam giggled knowing she had just given Jack the dirty job.

Sam enjoyed spending the weekend with her family. On Saturday, they all went to Jacob and Mel's place to surprise them. Mel and Jacob enjoyed spending time with the grandkids, even bottle-feeding and changing Connor. On Sunday afternoon, Sam said her good byes to Jack and the twins at the airport knowing that they have to return to Colorado Springs. After they left Sam and Connor went shopping for couple of hours before returning to an empty apartment.

Over the next two months, Sam managed to juggle life at home and at the Pentagon. At Thanksgiving, Sam and Connor flew to Colorado Springs for five days. She has to spend a lot of time with the twins during the day and Jack at night. When Sam returned to Washington with Connor, she returned to her usual work schedule.

For Christmas, Jack and the twins spent Christmas and New Year with Sam and Connor. Jacob, Mel and Mark showed up for Christmas day. Jack and Sam found out from Mark that he was dating someone and that she was a nurse lieutenant in the Air Force. Jack, being Jack, gave Mark a hard time about it.

Jack and the twins left on the third to return to Colorado Springs.

Sam spent the next six months working hard between Pentagon, Colorado spring and Area 51. When she was at the SGC, in July after Independence Day, Catherine left for the day. Sam knew that she was going to see Daniel.

Two days later, Daniel walked into the control room behind Catherine. When Sam saw him, she gave him a huge smile, which he returned.

"Sam this is..."

"Daniel, I know."

"What...?" She looked from Sam to Daniel and back again.

"Long story Catherine. Daniel." Sam stood up and stepped aside.

Daniel sat down in front of the computer. Sam showed him what to do even though he knew. Daniel looked at each symbol just as General West showed up. When Daniel saw him, he smiled.

"I found it."

"Already?"

"Sir, permission?" Sam asked.

"Do it."

Daniel stood up and stepped aside. Sam sat down and entered the Abydos gate address. When the wormhole was formed, "Incredible, the amount of power it uses to create the worm hole..."

"Major."

"Sorry, Sir, shutting down." The gate shut down.

"Good work every one." He turned around and walked back up stairs.

The next day Sam was ordered to Area 51, to build the bomb, so she left Connor with Jack. When Sam finish making the bomb, she returned to the SGC with it.

Then she left instructions on how to put it together and she checked on the MALP and FRED to see if they were working properly. When they were and she told General West about it, he sent her back to the Pentagon. Sam left to pick up Connor from her mother-in-law's place before leaving to return to Washington.

When she returned to the Pentagon, she was working in her lab when the phone rang. "Carter."

"Sam."

"Jack, is everything OK?"

"Yeah, I'm in." Sam closed her eyes then opened them.

"When do you leave?"

"In few minutes."

"OK... look under FRED."

"Why?"

"You will know, be careful, Jack."

"I know, love you."

"Love you, too."

"Got to go, take care, Sam."

"You, too, Jack." When they disconnected, Sam returned to what she was doing.

Jack walked into the gate room where he saw Daniel and the others standing. He looked at the gate as it dialed. When the wormhole was formed, they sent FRED through first, then Jack stepped through the gate, then the others followed. When they reached the other side, the gate shut down.

They all looked around the place, then set up camp since they noticed the sun was starting to set. While the others were looking around, Jack got on the ground and felt under FRED. He look to see a hatch, so he turned the catch and the door opened. Several bags fell out of it, so he gathered them all up, made sure the space was empty, and then closed and locked the hatch.

He got up from the ground and look at what he had found. One was a small bag with tablets, it was labeled 'sleeping tablets' so he knew what to do with them. Another bag had tools and a gate address, a time and 'Argos' so he knew what he needed to do and when to leave to gate to the planet.

The next bag held a timer, plastic bags and two blocks of C4; on the bag was a gate address and "5KG naquadah." The third bag had a knife and two spay bottles in separate bags. On the main bag was a note with a gate address and "spray 1 on creature first, then spray 2 on creature; stand twenty feet away after 2nd spray and hold your breath."

Then there was another bag with half a block of C4, a detonator, and a note 'Eye of Ra.' After he looked at the notes, he put them all in his backpack. Once he got everything sorted out, he returned to where the others where. He made coffee and filled a cup for each of them.

"We will take shifts, I'll take the first, and Kawasaki you will take second in two hours, then Ferretti, Johnson you're next. Have your drinks then go and get some rest." They all drink their coffee, then they all got up except for Daniel.

Once in their sleeping bags, they all went to sleep. Jack waited for a few minutes then he got up, went to his backpack, and got out a couple of the bags. Daniel followed Jack and saw what he had.

"Jack where are you going?"

"Argos and to PYX249 where that Goa'uld was in the creature that killed the Russians."

"OK, will you be back in time?"

"Yep, here." He passed him a bag.

"Go and get the Eye of Ra. You remember the mission report?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"OK. I'll be back as soon as I can." Then he walked over to the DHD and dialed Argos.

When the wormhole was formed, he walked up the steps and through the gate then it shut down. Daniel returned to check on the people before he went to pick up Jack's gun and headed to another part of the pyramid.

When he got there, he used the red light on the gun to open the door. When he heard the click, he pushed the door open and walked in with his flashlight. He looked around the room and went to the wall where he remembered the secret compartment was located. He secured the block of C4, pushed the detonator in to it, and then he returned to the other room where he pushed the switch. He heard the explosion, so he went back to check on the guys, only to find they were still sleeping.

He returned to the chamber and over to where the Eye of RA would be, he managed to remove the cover. He located the jewel, and the cloth it was wrapped in, then put the cover back.

When finished there, he returned to the main chamber where he look at the wall to find a way to close the door. When he saw what he needed to do, he used the red laser light again, and then the door closed with a click. He returned to where the others were sleeping and waited for Jack to return.

When Jack stepped through the gate, it shut down behind him. He walked around the statue and he turn on his flashlight and opened Sam note. He followed her instructions in how to turn off the device. Once it was off, he removed the device and walked outside and around the building. He walked a few steps then got onto his knees and dug a hole. When it was deep enough he put both devices in to the hole and he pulled out two syringes and squirt them onto both devices.

He saw that with the two liquids together made up an acid, which caused the devices to melt so they could not be used again. When they melted and stopped, he filled the hole with sand. Then he returned to the temple. Jack was lucky that there was a slight breeze about that would cover his footprints.

When he reached the temple, he packed up his things, walked over to the DHD, and dialed the next address. When the wormhole was formed, he walked up and through the gate; then it shut down.

When he stepped onto the ramp, the gate shut down. Jack ran to the old temple and opened Sam's note.

He looked at the symbols and pushed each of them, then the door opened. He turned on his flashlight, and ran in and down to locate the Eye of Tiamat, by following Sam's instructions. When he found it, he then put it in his small back pack and got his knife out and ran down to the sarcophagus.

When he ran into the room, he stepped forward and pushed the red dome, then he stood back and got his 9mm and knife ready. When the creature got out and looked around, it saw Jack. When Jack saw it turn to look at him, he quickly threw the knife getting it in the head.

He then ran, distracting the screaming creature, before it tried to get back to the sarcophagus. Jack had it chase him to another part of the temple and managed to get it on the ground. He got the first bottle and quickly sprayed its head, then he quickly remove the knife, and then sprayed the creature with the contents of the second bottle.

He stood back and watched it bubble, then saw the symbiote come out and stop three feet from the creature. Jack noticed it was bleeding from the knife wound and could see some of the bubbles on it so he used the first bottle and sprayed the symbiote then the second bottle to spray, just in case.

Very soon, the creature and symbiote were dissolved into liquid. Jack covered the liquid with bricks then he looked at his watch and ran to the exit where he closed the door and ran to the stargate. When he got there, he dialed Abydos.

When the wormhole was formed, he threw the Eye of Tiamat into the forming wormhole. He walked up the steps and through the gate; then it shut down.

Daniel heard the gate spinning so he picked up the Eye of Ra, and ran into the main chamber and waited. When the wormhole was being formed, he threw the Eye into the forming wormhole. He waited, then Jack stepped through and the gate shut down.

"Daniel."

"Jack, did you do it?"

"Yep. You?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now go and get some sleep. You're going to see your future wife tomorrow." Jack slapped Daniel on the back as they walked out of the main room.


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: thank you every one for your reviews, favourate and alert. Enjoy this chaper and we getting close to the 200th reveiwer :) Who going to be that lucky person :)**

Chapter 29

The next morning they all walked out into the desert, following footprints that lead them to the city. When they got there, Daniel did the talking. He met Skaara and Kasuf. They all sat down and talked to the Abydoians. The team stayed for a week.

One day Jack walked over to Daniel who was looking at writings on a wall.

"Daniel?" He turned to Jack.

"Jack?"

"I got the naquadah; I'll be back in few hours."

"OK, be careful."

"Trust me." Then he walked over and picked up his backpack.

"Jack, where are you going?" Charlie asked.

"Back to the gate, I need to get some of our gear."

"I could come and help you."

"Na. I can handle it. See you when I get back. You're in charge."

"Yes, Sir." Charlie was confused by Jack's behavior and the way he had been talking to Daniel in secret. He wanted to know what was going on. Also knew he had to follow orders.

When Jack walked into the temple, he walked up to the DHD and dial Hanka. Seconds later, he stepped onto the planet. It was nighttime with the moon out, so he got his telescope out of his backpack and extended it and pointed it to the sky. He looked at one spot; the ship wasn't there. He was just about to lower the scope when the ship appeared, which made him smile.

So he closed the scope and put it in his backpack, and ran to the forest to where he knew the rings would be. When he got there, he quickly got out the two bags of naquadah, the C4 and timer. He stopped when he heard the rings activate. He saw Nirrti and two Jaffa, he watch them get everything set up.

An hour later, they ringed back onto the ship. Jack then quickly got everything set up. He used duct tape to tape the C4 to the first bag, then he set the timer and activated it. Then he put the second bag on top and tape both bags together. Then he picked it up and placed it in the middle of the rings.

He walked over to the rings activator handprint and looked at his watch. He placed his hand over the handprint and watched the rings activate. He then looked up to see the ship as it exploded. Jack then picked up his backpack and ran to the stargate where he dialed Abydos.

He walked up the steps and through the gate. Then it shut down. He walked over to the FRED and unpacked some of the things when he heard the wind blowing outside. He went to the door and looked out to see there was a sand storm blowing about, so he knew he had to wait for it to die down.

It was the next day when he walked into the city. When Charlie saw him, he walked over to Jack.

"Jack, we thought you got lost."

"Funny, Kawasaki and 'no', I just made it to the pyramid when the sand storm started up, so I waited 'til it was safe to return."

"So, what did you do while there?"

"Nothing much, anything happen why I was away?"

"Daniel's off exploring, the others are teaching some of the young ones how to speak English."

"Sounds like fun." They walked over to where the team was staying.

"It has its moments."

"I bet."

Over the next two weeks, every one kept themselves busy. Jack and Daniel knew it was time when everyone saw the mothership appear one day. They all waited knowing that Ra and his Jaffa were going to show up, so Jack ran to the pyramid to get the bomb ready. Then he ringed himself and the bomb on to the ship.

He placed it in a hidden area of the ship and then he managed to push the sarcophagus into a Tel'tac. When done, he worked his way to the bridge where he saw kids were operating it.

Luckily, he found a couple of Zats so he was able to Zat the kids. He picked up each of them and took them to the rings, and then ringed down to the pyramid. He put them in a room and ringed back up. Jack managed to Zat and remove all the children from the ship. Once done, he then followed Sam's note on how to fly the ship.

He managed to get the engines going, lifted off the pyramid, and headed out to space. Once he was in space, he ran down to the bomb and set the timer; then he ran to the Tel'tac, got in, and started the engines. He left the ship and cloaked the Tel'tac as he returned to the planet.

He managed to land the ship just as there was an explosion in the sky. He walked off the ship, looked up, and grinned. Then he returned to the pyramid where he got his guns and went to the city. When he got there, he hid right away when he noticed that Ra and his Jaffa had the team on the ground.

They were all knocked out except for Daniel. Jack watched Ra lift his hand to Daniel's forehead, so Jack raised his gun and pointed it at Ra's head. He fired one shot. The Abydonians scattered as Ra dropped to the ground. The Jaffa looked around with their staff weapons, searching for whoever killed Ra. Jack then shot all eight Jaffa in the head.

He ran up to where Daniel and the others were. "Daniel are you alright?"

"Yeah." Jack quickly moved all the weapons away from the Jaffa and Ra.

The Abydonians stopped running when Daniel yelled in their language. They all turned to Daniel as he spoke to them, and they all stepped forward. Kasuf walked up the steps as he looked at the nine bodies.

"You're free," Jack said.

"Ra is a god."

"He is not." Jack turned one of the Jaffa over and a symboite came out of the pouch and slid toward Jack. Jack opened his Zat and fired it twice, which caused everyone to jump.

"What is that?" Kasuf asked.

"A snake, that is what they look like and that is what was in that guy," Jack said, pointing to Ra.

"Ra is dead."

"Yes, and to make sure." Jack Zatted the body three times, then did the same with the Jaffa and the symbiote.

"He is gone and never to return… you are free."

"Free" Kasuf said. Then smiling, he turned to his people and told them in their language that they were now free. Every one cheered.

"Daniel, what happened to them?"

"They were knocked out once with a Zat."

"That is good to know." Then Jack's team started coming to.

"Hey, Charlie how are you feeling?"

"Alright." He looked around.

"He gone, toast."

"And his...?"

"Jaffa, yeah, them too."

"Well he was pissed off with what happened to his ship... how did you fly it?"

"Later. As soon as you're well enough, take some of the Abydoians back to the stargate, they're going to find a number of confused kids there now that Ra is gone. I'm going to talk to Kasuf about leaving the kids here."

"Sure thing, Jack."

By sunset, a big party was under way. Charlie and the others returned two hours before the party started. Everyone was having a wonderful time. Jack nudged Charlie and Ferretti who were on each side of him.

"Look." Jack nodded with his head. They looked to see Sha're holding Daniel's hand as they walked over to her room.

"Well, I'll be" Charlie said grinning, then he saw Jack notice the look.

"Hey, you thinking of Charlotte and Janet?"

"Yeah, I miss them."

"I know what you mean... what would you do if and when we return to Earth?"

Charlie turned to Jack "Take my wife to bed of course and have my way with her till I collapse! What about you Jack?"

Jack grinned "Oh yeah, same here till I collapse myself."

"Sounds good but we only can dream."

"Dreams can come true, Charlie."

"What do you mean?" Jack grinned.

"We're going home tomorrow." Charlie eyes widened.

"What? how?"

"Daniel found Earth's address. He told me before Ra arrived."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"That is wonderful news."

"Yes, it is... tomorrow morning we all will have a talk before returning to Earth."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll explain tomorrow. For now, have fun."

"I'll wait until I get home to have my fun." Jack smiled.

"I know what you mean."

The next day Jack spoke to his team about what they were going to say in their reports. He explained why, so they would know what caused Ra's ship to explode. When they did return to Earth, all except Daniel, General West greeted them. Jack spoke to him for few minutes before following the others out the door.

The next day Jack flew to Washington, DC for a meeting with the top brass about his mission. When he was in the briefing room, he told them what he did before returning to Earth, even though most of it was a lie. When he finished answering their questions, he sat back and looked around the room.

"Colonel O'Neill we spoke to General West just before this meeting. He tried dialing to..."

"Abydos."

"Right, to Abydos, he couldn't get a lock." Jack nodded.

"Colonel for what you have done and with your record, I'm pleased to tell you that you're being promoted to Brigadier General." Jack raised his eyebrows.

"General?"

"Yes, congratulations."

"Thank you, Sirs...Damn."

"General?"

"Sorry, Sir, I'll have to retype my retirement papers."

"You want to retire?"

"Yes, Sir, so my kids and I could move here to be close to my wife and son."

"Who's your wife, General?"

"Major Carter...Samantha Carter." Jack saw the shocked looks on their faces.

"I gather you know her then, Sirs?"

"Yes. we do, General. In fact, she knows about the stargate project."

"I guessed she was behind it."

"How did you know?" They frowned.

"I'd know Sam's handiwork anywhere, I saw it up in the control room. Also in the dialing program, the MALP and FRED, I saw the designs once when she was drawing one day before Connor was born. I asked her what she was drawing, she said it was a robot toy. I didn't think any more of it till I saw them in the gate room."

"General, if you can retype your retirement papers within the next two hours and give them to me before leaving, I'll process them right away."

"Yes, Sir, I'll go and get them done. Are there any other questions you want to ask me, Sirs?"

"No, that's all. You're dismissed." Jack stood up and picked up his stars that were on the table and saluted before walking out of the room.

He walk down to a computer and retyped his retirement papers. Once finished and printed, he signed them and put them in a folder. Then he walked over to a shredder and shredded his old retirement papers. When finished, he walked out of the room and to the Chief of Staff's office.

When he was close by, he smiled when he saw Sam walking towards him. She was reading a file not knowing she just about to bump into Jack.

"Sam." She looked up and stopped.

"Jack." They stepped close together, hugged, and kissed.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"I had to brief the top brass about the mission."

"How did it go this time?"

"I'll tell you later tonight and I've got a surprise for you. I'll tell you tonight." Sam smiled.

"Sure, I'll be home about 1800."

"OK I'll see you tonight then."

"OK, Jack." Then they went their separate ways.

After Jack spoke to the Chief of Staff, he left to head to update his ID and went to Sam's place to get changed out of his dress blues. Once done, he left to check on a house he bought few months earlier.


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: thank you every one for your reviews, favourate & alerts :)**

Chapter 30

That night when Sam walked into her apartment, she took her shoes off and walked through into the living room. "Jack, I'm home" she called out as she undid the buttons of her dress blues.

"In the bathroom, Sam." Sam walked in to her bedroom then into the bathroom and stopped.

"Wow." She saw lit candles around the bath and on the counter, plus the bath was full of bubbles and Jack in it.

"Get naked woman and get in here," he said.

"Yes, Sir." Sam saluted Jack then turned and walk out the door. Jack grinned thinking about what he had planned.

A couple of minutes later, Sam walk in naked. She got into the bath and gave Jack a kiss before leaning back against the tub.

"This is what I needed."

"I'm aim to please, Sam. How did it go today?"

"Good. After I spoke to Chief of Staff and other top brass they decided to close the gate down... for now."

"OK, just like last time."

"Yeah, so care to tell me what happen this time round?"

"Sure." Jack told Sam what he did while on Abydos and on the other planets.

An hour later, they got out of the tub, dried off, and had put robes on when the doorbell rang so Jack went to get their dinner delivery, then returned to find Sam in bed waiting for him. So he join her in bed. Jack continued his story while they were enjoying pizza and beer. When he finish telling her, they had finished the pizza and beer.

"So two Goa'uld are now dead and Hanka is saved."

"Yes."

"At least it's a start."

"True and Anubis won't be able to use his super weapon against Abydos."

"You said you had some other news for me?" Jack smiled.

"First of all, you are now looking at retired Brigadier General O'Neill." Sam's eyes widened.

"They promoted you?"

"Yep."

"And you retired? Why?"

"Because Sam, I want us together as a family. You missed so much with the twins. When school starts again, they can go to school here and you can spend time with them and Connor." Sam smiled and leaned over to give him a kiss.

"Jack, that is a great idea!"

"I have my moments." Sam laughed.

"Jack, my lease expires in two weeks."

"I know. I know I should have talked to you about it first... I bought a house six months ago." Sam eyes widened again.

"You what...?"

"Yeah, it's a seven bedroom, four and half bathroom house. There's a big back yard for the kids to play, and it's close to schools and playgrounds."

"That must have cost a lot of money."

"It was only $600,000. I've already paid cash for the house."

"Why so cheap?"

"It needed quite a bit of work done on the place. That was completed and passed inspection before the Abydos mission. We can move when your lease expires; by that time our new furniture will be there."

"Jack O'Neill, you sure can be full of surprises." Jack grinned as she gave him a kiss.

"You're going to love it, Sam."

"I do trust you, Jack. How about showing me the place tomorrow?"

"Sure; but for now?" He leaned over and gave Sam a passionate kiss. They made love and talked for the next two hours before getting some sleep.

The next night Jack took Sam to the house. As he knew, she loved the house. That weekend they flew to Colorado Springs where they were looking forward to seeing the kids. When they walked in the door after the taxi dropped them off, they put their bags down and walked into the living room to see the kids watching a DVD.

"What you're watching?" Jack said. They turned around and were shocked to see their parents.

"Mom, Dad you're home!" They got off the floor and ran over to them to give them a hug.

They watched Connor get up from the floor and walk over to them. He raised his arms up so Jack lifted him to give him a hug then passed him to Sam.

"Hello, little man, I missed you."

"Mommy." Sam smiled

"Yes." Then she gave him a kiss.

"Jack, Sam." They turned around.

"Hi, Mom. We're back."

"I can see that. How are you both?"

"We are good Mom. We have some news to share." They walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"First of all, I've been promoted" Jack said.

"Promoted... General?"

"Brigadier General, Mom, yes."

"I'm so proud of you, Son."

"Thanks, Mom, and second: I've retired."

"What? Why?"

"So the kids and I could move to Washington to be with Sam and Connor."

"Jack, are you sure about this?"

"Yes, Mom, Sam and I talked it over. We're going to move to Washington but... we will keep this house here for the holidays like family Christmas, and we are leaving the furniture here."

"I'm shocked, Son, but, as long as you are happy, that's all that matters to me."

"What about you, Mom?"

"I can come and visit."

"Any time, Mom."

"Kids, what do you think of that idea?" Sam asked.

"What about school?"

"You can go to school in Washington. In fact, it's not far from our new house and there's even a park where you two can play."

"What about our friends here?"

"Well, you could write to each other, that way you can keep in contact with them" Sam said.

"When are we leaving?" Grace asked

"Well, I'm only here 'til Sunday, but you will be moving to Washington with Daddy next weekend."

"Will you be there?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, I'll be there waiting for you in our new home." Sam said smiling. They talked for another half hour. They all went out to dinner, including his Mom.

The next day Jack and Sam spent the day with the kids. They went to the zoo and to the mall for new clothes for the kids.

On Sunday, Sam said her good byes to Jack and the kids at the airport before getting onto the plane. During the week after work, Sam took carloads of stuff to the new house and while there, she spent a few hours getting things organized before returning to her apartment.

On Friday afternoon, Sam had the afternoon off so she could collect the last of her things while the service cleaned the place for the last time. When everything was done and the cleaners had gone, the apartment manager arrived to inspect the apartment. He was happy with what he saw, signed the papers, and passed Sam a copy as she passed him the keys to the place before leaving.

When she arrived home, she unpacked the last of her things and started getting them arranged. She made up the beds for when her family arrived the next day. That night Sam went to bed early knowing that the next day would be very busy.

Later on Saturday morning, Sam went to get food for the house from supermarket not far from her place. When she traveled home, she noticed someone following her. It was the same vehicle that she had noticed several times in the past two weeks but did not know who it was.

Sam had just finished putting the last of the food away when the doorbell rang so she went to see who it was. She looked through the one-way glass that was in the door. She recognized the person from the Pentagon so she open the door slightly.

"Yes, Lieutenant?" He smiled at her.

Hi. I saw you at the grocery store and saw your SUV in the driveway. I was wondering if you like to go out to dinner tonight."

Sam frowned and she looked past the guy and saw his car in the driveway. Then she realized he was the one who had been following her.

She looked at him again, saw his charming face, and said, "No thanks, I've got plans tonight."

"Oh, perhaps another time."

"I don't think so. If you will excuse me, Lieutenant, I have things to do."

"Ah sure. See you around." He walked down the steps, got into his car, and drove away.

Sam closed the door and locked it. Then she walked over to the phone, picked it up, and dialed a number.

"Hello, Pentagon. How can I help you?"

"General Ryan's office, please. This is Major Carter, five, seven, three, six, nine, zero, two."

"One moment, please." Then Sam heard the phone ring.

"General Ryan."

"General Ryan, it's Major Carter, Sir."

"Major Carter, what can I do for you?"

"General, I thought you should know there's a Lieutenant Hanson from the Pentagon. He's been stalking me and asking a lot of questions, Sir."

"Questions, Major?"

"Yes, Sir. Personal and professional, Sir, like 'what I'm doing'. He's even been asking my staff about what I do. They told me about it yesterday morning."

"Why didn't you come to me about it?" Sam smiled.

"General, you were in a meeting all morning and I had the afternoon off."

"Ah. Why call me now?"

"General, Lieutenant Hanson came to my house, asking me out, Sir, and it's not the first time. I keep saying 'no'... General, I don't trust Lieutenant Hanson, Sir."

"Alright. I'll look in to it and have a word with the lieutenant."

"Thank you, General. I would prefer it would be you, rather than my husband, Sir."

"General O'Neill, right?"

"Yes, Sir. I'd rather not tell Jack, knowing what he might do to the lieutenant, Sir."

"Yes. I understand. Leave it to me."

"Thank you, General."

"Major, when is the General coming to Washington?" Sam smiled.

"My family is arriving just after noon today, Sir."

"OK. I'll let you go and get your family, enjoy your weekend, Major."

"You too, Sir. See you on Monday morning." Then they hung up.

Sam finished doing a couple of chores before leaving to go to the airport. On the way, she noticed that the lieutenant was following her. When she got to the airport, and got out of her Explorer, she walked into the terminal, and over to where the signs to learn at which gate her family would be arriving.

Noting the gate number, she headed down the hallway. When she got there, she waited with others are who were waiting for family and friends arrive. While waiting Sam look around and noticed the lieutenant watching her, but Sam pretended that she didn't see him.

Soon the doors opened and passengers were walking towards their loved ones. Sam looked around, then smiled when she saw Jack carrying Connor in his arms and the twins in front of him.

When he saw her, Jack grinned. "Kids, there's Mom." He pointed.

When the kids saw Sam, they ran over to her. Sam crouched down and opened her arms as they ran towards her. They all hugged.

"I missed you kids so much." She gave them heaps of kisses and hugs.

"Ew, yuck" Charlie said as he was wiping his face with his tee shirt.

"Sorry, but I missed you both."

"I missed you, Mommy," Grace said.

"Me, two," Charlie said. Then she hugged them once more before standing.

"Hey" Jack said.

"Hey." They hugged and kissed, then Jack passed Connor to her. Sam gave him a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"Missed you."

"Missed you, Mommy." Then he gave her a kiss and hug back.

"Shall we get our bags?" Jack asked.

"Sure, come on kids"

Jack held onto the twins' hand, while Sam carried Connor. "Did everything arrive OK, Sam?"

"Yes, the kids' things arrived this morning."

"Good. What shall we do when we leave here?"

"Lunch!"

"Sam, it's..."

"After twelve and I know a great place for lunch," she said smiling.

"You do, do you?"

"Yes. What do you say kids, lunch, then home?"

"What are we having, Mom?" Charlie asked

"Food, kids, food!" They walked over to the baggage claim area.


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: thank you all for your reviews for this story so dar. WOOHOO reach over 200 reviews so far to date, wow, thank you all. Plus congradulation to..._Rhizoneill_ for being the 200th reviewer. He/she already recived spoilers about this chapter. You all going to love this one. And i know i'm looking ford to every one reveiws. So with out further a do, enjoy today chapter**

Chapter 31

Jack picked up the three bags; he passed one to Sam and he carried the other two and began walking towards the exit. They followed Sam to her car. Once every one and the bags were in, Sam drove to the 'IHOP' for lunch. When Jack saw where Sam parked, he turned to her and grinned.

"I should have guessed, Sam."

"Why not?" They got out and helped their kids out.

They walked inside and over to a table. Jack got one of the high chairs for Connor to sit in. They talked for the next hour and a half while enjoying lunch and all went to the restroom before leaving to head home.

When they got home, Sam showed them around including their bedrooms. When they were in Connor's room, Jack put the sleeping Connor down in his cot and put a blanket over him. They all left him to sleep. They all decided to spend some time in the back yard. While the twins were playing with their toys, Jack and Sam were sitting at the picnic table.

"Sam, are you OK?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I noticed you were looking in the rearview mirror when we left the airport and you were looking around while having lunch, what's going on?" Sam let out a breath.

"Jonas Hanson." Jack raised his eyebrows.

"I remember him. He was nut case who pretended to be a god. What about him?"

"He's been stalking me and asking a lot of questions about me and my work."

"What?" Jack sat up in alarm.

Sam put her hand in his. "Don't worry, Jack. I spoke to General Ryan this morning. He's going to check it out."

"Oh, OK... I'm pleased you're not going to be seeing the guy, he was a nut case."

"And you're not are you" she said grinning.

"Very funny, Sam. Tell me what happened and how did you know it was him?" Sam told Jack everything, including how she knew it was him and her phone call to General Ryan.

"Sam I hope he doesn't get into the stargate program."

"Same here, Jack. So what would you like for dinner tonight?"

"How about spaghetti with meat balls" he said grinning.

"OK but you will have to give Connor a bath afterward," she said grinning back.

"Oh, yeah, after what happen last time…" he shook his head.

A couple of hours later, Sam went and got Connor who was awake and in a strange room. Sam heard him through the monitor. When she walk into his room, his eyes lit up when he saw Sam.

"Mommy." He raised his arms.

Sam picked him up and gave him a kiss. "Hey, little man."

"Mommy, pee."

"OK." They walked into the bathroom where Sam helped him on to the toilet after removing his diaper.

When finished Sam put a pair of underwear and pants on him, then she pick up the diaper and followed Connor out of his room. She told him which way to go and they walked down the steps together. Then they walked into the laundry room where Sam took care of his diaper and wash and dry her hands.

Then she picked Connor up and they walked into the kitchen where she got drinks for the family. She put Connor on the floor and picked up the tray. Connor followed Sam till they were outside. Sam put the tray on the table and pick up Conner before sitting down. She picked up his drinking cup and passed it to him, then she got her own drink.

"Kids, want a drink?" Sam called out.

The twins ran over to Jack and Sam to get their beverages. "Enjoying your selves?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, heaps of fun, Dad" Grace said.

When the twins finished their drinks, they returned to playing. Sam put Connor down so he could join in on the fun as well. Later that night Sam grinned when Jack picked up a messy Connor and took him up stairs for his bath. Sam took care of the dishes while the twins got changed into their nightwear.

They returned to the den to watch a movie, while Sam went to check on Jack. She got video recorder and walked into the bathroom recording Connor slashing about in his bubble bath wetting Jack at the same time.

"Hey, Connor, you're getting your old man wet here." Connor laughed and splashed some more.

"AHHH! Now look what you did, Connor. I look like I wet myself." Sam laughed. Jack turned to Sam and saw what she was doing.

"Sam, turn that off!"

"Nope. Having fun?"

"Connor is, as for me?" He stood up and Sam looked at his jeans.

"Oh! I see. It does look like you wet yourself, dear." Sam giggled

"Very funny, Sam, now I'll have to change before the twins see me."

"At least it's not like when Charlie peed on you after his first bath."

"Very funny Sam, and turn it off will ya?" Sam turned it off.

"I'll leave you two and your bubble bath." She gave him a kiss before walking out of the bathroom with the video camera.

Almost an hour later, Jack walked into the living room changed and with a drink in hand. He sat down next to Sam and gave her a kiss.

"Connor's out like a light."

"Well, it has been a busy day for him."

"It's been pretty busy for all of us."

"So, what do you want to do after the kids are in bed" he whispered. Sam turned to him and grinned as she raised her eyebrows.

"What do you think?"

"Sweet." He gave her a kiss again.

Less than an hour later, the twins were in bed falling asleep. Jack and Sam waited for an hour before they went to bed themselves. They made love, which they had both been missing, before falling asleep in each other's arms with smiles on their faces.

The next day Jacob and Mel arrived to spend the day with them all. While they were there, they told Jack and Sam some news.

"Sam, Mark got engaged" Mel said.

"What... to the nurse?"

"Yes. We've meet her few times. She noticed something wrong with Jacob and suggested that he go to see a doctor about it"

"Mel, there's nothing wrong with me." Jack and Sam looked at each other then to Jacob.

"Dad, when was the last time you had a checkup?"

"A couple of years ago." Sam sat back folding her arms.

"Well sounds like you're well over due for one."

"I agree" Mel said.

"Jacob you're outnumbered two to one" Jack said.

"I'll make appointment tomorrow."

"Mel!"

"Jacob, you're going whether you like it or not."

"Dad, when it comes to your health you know what Mom is like."

"Don't I know it?" he said with a groan.

"Once it's done and you've got the all clear, you won't have to worry about her bugging you about it...for a year," Sam said grinning.

"Very funny, Sam." They talked, laughed and played with the kids for the rest of the day.

The next morning Sam was walking down one of the hallways of the Pentagon when General Ryan saw her.

"Major Carter."

"General Ryan."

"How's your family settling in?"

"Good, thanks, Sir."

"That's good. A word in my office?" They walked toward his office and entered. He closed the door.

"Please take a seat, Major." Sam sat down.

"I made some inquiries about Lieutenant Hanson and spoke to number of your staff in the labs. From what they told me and from his record I'm pleased you called me when you did."

"General?"

"From what I've found, he put a young woman in a hospital. That was before he joined the Air Force. She broke up with him."

"He didn't take it well?"

"No. He stalked her, like he did with you. She had a restraining order against him... that was two days before the woman was found beaten. She almost died from her injuries."

"Then how on Earth did the lieutenant get into the Air Force with a record like that?" General shook his head.

"We don't know, Major. I'm having it investigated."

"OK sounds like whoever did his background check left something out. I know the Air Force requires that for officers."

"He did have his checked but somehow his record came up clean."

"How did you find out?"

"I know the woman the lieutenant injured. It was when you told me his name the other day that got me looking in to his past. According to his back ground check there's nothing, not even a speeding ticket."

"That is strange, Sir."

"I've got someone looking in to it. In the meantime, we're putting a tracker on his car so we can keep an eye on him."

"Can you do that, Sir?"

"Yes, we can and, with your permission, I would like to have a tracker put on yours to see if he is following you or not, Major."

"Certainly, Sir, you have my permission."

"Good. Before you leave today, come by my office and I'll give it to you."

"Yes, Sir."

"In the meantime, keep doing what you are doing, OK?"

"Yes, Sir. Thank you for telling me, General." Sam stood up just as the General did.

"You're welcome, Major."

"General, with your permission, may I tell Jack, just in case?"

"Yes, you may."

"Thank you, General."

"You're dismissed." Sam walked out of the General's office.

Sam walked down to the labs and walked in to see Lieutenant Hanson talking to a couple of scientists.

"Lieutenant Hanson, what are you doing in here? You two, I'll have a word with you both later." Sam walked over to the three of them. Hanson turned around and smiled.

"Major Carter, I was looking for you."

"Lieutenant, you are in a classified area."

"I was waiting for you." Sam walked over to the phone, picked it up and pressed two numbers as she turned to look at the lieutenant.

"I need Security in Lab One, ASAP, and let General Ryan know that Lieutenant Hanson is in here... thank you, Sergeant." Then she hung up just as Hanson stepped toward her.

"You stay right where you are, Lieutenant."

"Come on, Major. I just wanted to ask you out for a drink." He stepped forward and Sam stepped back.

"Lieutenant, I'm ordering you to stay where you are," Sam said in a commanding tone.

Sam saw what he was going to do, so she was prepared. He ran to attack Sam, only to end up on the floor. He quickly got up, went to hit Sam only to have Sam grab his arm, twist it behind his back, and have him over a table.

Lieutenant, keep still" when he tried to move. Then the Security team ran into the room and looked around.

"Airmen, place Lieutenant Hanson under arrest."

"Yes, Ma'am." They walked over and placed cuffs on him just as General Ryan walked into the room.

"Major, what are the charges?"

"Charges are for being in a classified area without clearance and attempted assault on Air Force officer."

"You got nothing on me, Major. She assaulted me first."

"Major?"

"We saw the Lieutenant try to attack Major Carter," one of the scientists said.

"They're lying" Hanson said, yelling, as he tried to get away. General Ryan stepped forward and Sam stood at attention.

"Major."

"Sir." He turned to the lieutenant.

"Lieutenant."

"General, Sir."

"Why are you in here? This is a classified/restricted area."

"I came to ask the Major out for a drink."

"There is a time and place for asking, Lieutenant, and it is not during work hours, am I clear?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Take him out of here."

"Yes, Sir. What about his complaint with Major Carter, Sir?"

"I'll go and give my statement and proof, General."

"You do that, Major, and the same with you two doctors." They walked out of the labs.

Sam went to the Security room where she spoke to the Duty Officer to request a copy of the surveillance tape. She also gave the officer her statement. Then she returned to the lab where she started working on her project.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

That night in bed, she told Jack what happened in the lab and about the conversation with General Ryan.

"Sam, you were lucky, by the sound of things."

"I know that Jack. I hope General Ryan can find out what happen with the back ground check."

"Same here." He gave Sam a kiss and held her in his arms.

The next week, Sam was called in to General Ryan's office. "Major."

"Sir, you asked for me?"

"Yes. Lieutenant Hanson has been found guilty of attempted assault on you and giving false information when he join the Academy."

"Meaning, Sir?"

"The information he gave us was for another Jonas Hanson with the same name, and birth date but born in a different hospital." Sam nodded.

"What happens to him now, Sir?"

"He's been sent to prison for five years."

"Sir, why wasn't I called in to testify?"

"It was the investigation in his back ground check that got him the five years. As for the video camera recording, it couldn't be shown."

"Classified?"

"Yes, sorry, Major."

"It's okay, General. At least he got five years. It's better than nothing."

"Yes, Major, it is."

"Thank you for telling me this, Sir."

"You're welcome, Major. If there nothing else, you're dismissed." Sam stood at attention before walking out of the general's office.

That night she told Jack what General Ryan had told her. "At least it's over and he's not getting in to the stargate program."

"My thoughts exactly!"

Three months later, Jacob, Mel, Jack, Sam and the kids flew to Orlando, where they were meeting Mark, his fiancée Terri and her family and their friends for the engagement party. While on the plane, Sam noticed how tense Jacob was, so she got up from her seat, and walked over and sat in the seat her mother had just left to visit the toilet.

"Dad, are you OK?"

"Yes... no."

"What's wrong?"

"It's Terri's family."

"What about them? I'm sure they're nice, even though I haven't met them."

"Terri and her brothers and sister were raised by their grandparents."

"OK but...?"

"They are wealthy, Sam. I mean the house they live in cost about nine, ten million dollars." Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Really? But it's not the money is it?"

"No, Terri's grandfather is a retired General of the Air Force."

"Retired as in..."

"Four stars"

"Ah. So you're worried about ranks."

"Yeah, he said to me, 'when I was your age I had already reached the rank of lieutenant general'," Jacob said, trying to sound like Terri's grandfather.

"But Dad you've got... two over him."

"What do you mean Sam?"

"Jack and me. How many 40 year old generals do you know besides Jack?"

"None."

"Or 24 year old majors?"

"None." Then he smiled.

"Thanks, Sam."

"You're welcome, Dad... what happened with your physical?"

"They're running more tests."

"They found something, didn't they? Come on."

"They're not sure yet, it might be nothing."

"Then it might be something, Dad."

"I know, Kiddo." Sam stood up just as Mel returned.

"Just remember what I said, Dad." Jacob nodded then Sam returned to her seat.

"Everything OK?"

"We can talk about it when we get to the hotel."

"Alright."

When the plane landed, they all got off and walked into the terminal.

Once they got their bags, they walked towards the exit where the limo was waiting for them. Once they were all in, they headed to the Peabody Hotel where they were staying and meeting Mark. When they arrived at the hotel, Mark and Terri were waiting for them.

"Mom, Dad, you made it" Mark said when he saw them first getting out of the limo.

"Of course we made it, Son," Jacob said as they hugged. Then he gave Terri a hug.

"Hi, Terri. It's good to see you again."

"You, too, Jacob... Mel" when they hugged.

Then the kids got out. "Uncle Mark" Charlie said as he gave him a hug. Then Grace did.

"I'm pleased you're here. Terri this is Charlie and Grace, my niece and nephew."

"Hi, it's nice to finally meet you both."

"Are you going to marry Uncle Mark?" Grace asked.

"I sure am."

"Good, 'cause he need someone to love," Grace said.

Jack and Sam got out of the limo with Jack carrying sleeping Connor in his arms.

"Terri, this is my sister, Major Samantha Carter, and her husband retired General Jack O'Neill and their other son Connor."

"With two 'L's... nice to meet you, Terri" Jack said shaking her hand.

"You, too, Jack, Sam. You're both young to be a General and a Major."

"We worked hard to get to where we are today."

"Okay."

"Shall we," Mark said. They followed Mark and the bellhops into the hotel.

When they got keys to their suites, they said their good night to Mark and Terri. Jack and Sam walked into the room followed by the twins. They were amazed by the side of it. After the bellboys put their bags on the beds, they said their good nights before leaving closing the door behind them.

"I'll put Connor to bed," Jack said.

"OK... come on kids let's get you two ready for bed, you've got a big day tomorrow."

Sam followed the twins into their room where Connor portable crib was also set up. Once the kids were in bed and they read a book each, they went to sleep after Jack and Sam gave them a kiss each. They turned off the light but they left small light on in the bathroom for them just in case they get up in the middle of the night to use the toilet. Jack and Sam went to bed few minutes later.

The next morning Sam and Mel went to the spa at the hotel where they were pampered, leaving Jack and Jacob to look after the kids for few hours. When Mel and Sam returned to their hotel rooms, they got ready at the same time as Jack, Jacob and the kids.

When Sam saw what Jack was wearing, it made her smile. He had chosen black pants, black tie, white shirt and black leather jacket. When Jack looked at Sam, she was wearing a royal blue tea length V-neck dress in iridescent taffeta, with a wrap bodice and A line skirt. Sam was also wearing a diamond pendant and matching earrings. The boys were wearing pants and shirts, while Grace was wearing a blue dress.

"Sam, you look beautiful."

"Jack, you look... hot" she said smiling back at him.

"Shall we?" They walked out of their hotel room just as Jacob and Mel walked out of theirs.

They walked down to the lobby and outside to a waiting limo. Once they were in, they were on their way to the house.

"Dad, where's Mark?" Sam asked.

"He's at the house. He said he would be waiting for us."

"OK." They were all quiet 'til the car turned down the driveway.

"Wow, that's some house" Sam said.

"Yeah."

"How could a retired general afford a place like that?" Jack asked.

"A few years ago, they won the Florida Lottery. It was about $200 million."

"That is a lot of money," Grace said.

"It sure is." When the limo stopped, they all got out just as Mark opened the door and walked out to great them.

"You made it, come on out back," Mark said.

They followed Mark through the house and out back where there were other people around. There was music playing in a corner and waiters walking around with champagne and other drinks and finger food. An elderly gentleman and his wife walked over to them.

"Jacob, Mel, I'm happy to see you here." He shook Jacob's hand and gave Mel a hug.

"Retired General Tom Green and his wife, Tina, this is my daughter Major Samantha Carter and her husband retired General Jack O'Neill, and their children Charlie, Grace and Connor."

"It's nice to meet you, Sir," Sam said. Tom laughed.

"Call me Tom I'm retired."

"Yes, Sir... I mean, Tom" They shook hands.

"Mark tells me you're in the Air Force."

"Yes, that's right."

"And you're a major. When I was your age, I was a captain. What's your secret?" Sam smiled.

"A lot of hard work, Tom."

"I bet, and General O'Neill."

"Jack." They shook hands.

"How old are you?"

"How old are you?" Jack said back. Tom laughed.

"I'm seventy-three. You?"

"Forty."

"And you're a General."

"And retired."

"Why the hell did you retire so young?"

"Family."

"Right. Well then come on and enjoy your selves" Tom said smiling. Then he walked over to their other guests.

"That went well," Jack said.

"Yeah" Jacob said.

"Dad, just relax will ya? Any way you heard what he said."

"True." They walked around greeting the other guests. Sam saw a man she recognized, then she saw Terri walking over to her.

"Sam, are you OK?"

"Yeah, do you know that man over there?" Terri turned to see who Sam meant.

"Yes. I know him he's my uncle." Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Uncle... family?"

"Yes, his wife was my mother's sister."

"You're his niece."

"Yes. How do you know him?"

"From the Persian Gulf War, he didn't like me at all back then, and he didn't like it when I was promoted twice and received a number of medals during the war."

"Really? No wonder he doesn't get on well with Mark."

"It's because of me."

"Well, don't let him ruin your evening."

"Don't worry, I won't. As long as Jack doesn't see him, things will be fine." Everyone managed to have a good time.

Later that night Jacob, Mel, Jack, Sam and the kids left to return to the hotel.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 34

Connor was sleeping against Jack and the twins were tired after running around with other kids. When they arrived at the hotel, they all said their 'good nights' to Jacob and Mel before walking into their room.

Once the kids were changed and their teeth brushed and in bed, Jack and Sam gave them a kiss good night. Jack turned the lights off and partly closed the door, before they went to bed themselves. While in bed they talked about at the party.

"Jack, I saw General Bauer at the party."

"Really, I didn't know Tom knew him."

"Oh he does. He's Tom's son-in-law." Jack raised his eye brows.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Terri told me."

"Do you know if he saw you?"

"As far as I know, he didn't."

"OK."

"I asked Terri about what happened to her parents."

"What happened to them?"

"Her father died in 1973, in Vietnam, three months after being sent over there. Her mother was five months pregnant with her when she received word."

"A lot of wives lost their husbands during the war."

"Yeah... her mother died when she was a year old from cancer. She found out after Terri was born, when they did a C section since Terri was breach. They did a hysterectomy, but the cancer had already spread to her colon and one of her kidneys. She never knew how sick she was. Terri's grandmother told Terri that her mother was having a difficult pregnancy and the shock of losing her husband of twelve years then finding out you have cancer few months later..."

"It would be very hard alright, so Tom and his wife got custody of the kids."

"Yeah."

"Let's get some sleep. We've got that Memorial Day service tomorrow."

"True." They kissed before snuggling down in each other's arms and falling asleep.

The next morning they all went to the Memorial Day service. Jacob, Jack and Sam were wearing their dress blues. There were thousands of other people present, most of whom were in their uniforms and with their families. At the end of the service every one talked while they departed.

Sam looked around and saw Mark waving to her. "Mom, Dad, there's Mark." They all turned to where Sam was looking.

Then they walked over to Mark to see Terri and some of her family there. "Mom, Dad, Sam, Jack."

"Mark" Jacob said.

"You've got a lot of medals, Jack" Tom said.

"So has Sam."

"Doesn't look like many to me." Sam could see that Jack was trying to contain his anger.

"Granddad, look at Sam's medals" Terri said.

"Why should I?"

"Because, Grandfather" Terri said as she starting to get a bit angry with him.

"Major Carter has made history. That is why"

"Now you listen to me, Terri, you have more respect for your elders."

"How can I have respect for my elders, when they don't show respect in return? You always put others down just because you reached the rank of four star general. That doesn't give you the right to put others down."

"Don't you talk to me like that, Terri!"

"Or you'll what, hit me?" He had raised his hand. He moved to hit her when Jack stopped him. Tom turned to Jack with anger written all over his face.

"Last guy I saw hit a woman, I almost crushed his throat with three fingers... I was only seventeen back then. So my advice to you: don't raise a hand to a woman." Tom pulled his hand away from Jack.

"Don't you ever touch me like that again, General." Jack stepped forward until he was very close to Tom.

"Or you will do what?"

"Jack... come on. Let's head back to the hotel" Sam said as she put her hand on his arm.

He turned to Sam and nodded. "Good idea, Sam. Come on." They turned and walked away with Jacob, Mel and the kids.

"Tom, you're lucky Sam stopped Jack when she did" Mark said. Tom turned to Mark.

"Jack is a legend in the black ops community and is a hero. Both he and Sam are heroes" Mark said.

"Grandfather, both Jack and Sam have been awarded the Medal of Honor. Sam is the only female in history to receive the Medal."

"And she's the only one who has won every scientific award at the Academy and received top marks in Air Force history. Plus, both Jack and Sam are level five in hand to hand" Mark said, and then he turned to Terri.

"Come on, Terri. Let's go."

"Sure...just remember, Grandfather, you tried to pull down two Air Force heroes today, in front of other military personnel and Jack and Sam's family... soon to be our family. If anyone deserves respect, it's Jack and Sam." She turned and held on to Mark's hand as they walked away from Tom and his wife.

"She's right, Tom." He turned to his wife.

"You..." He looked at her angrily.

"She is Tom; I saw the medals, and if you had listened to what Mark said about Sam, you wouldn't be the way you are right now. Let me remind you Tom... Sam has the utmost respect from everyone at the Pentagon and the Academy who knows her. That includes the Joint Chiefs of Staff and the President of the United States. He was the one who presented her Medal of Honor. Just because you reached your goal, doesn't mean you should pull others down like that. Or you will be losing a lot of friends with your attitude." She turned and walked towards the exit, leaving him there.

When Jack and his family reached the hotel, they all went and got changed and packed their bags, and then left.

A few hours later they walked into their house. "Kids, why don't you go unpack your bags?"

"OK Mom" Charlie said as they all walked up stairs.

Sam took care of Connor's clothes while Jack took care of theirs and their dress blues. Once everything was done, the kids went to watch TV while Jack and Sam were in the kitchen getting them a hot drink, as well as getting dinner started.

"Jack are you OK? You've been quiet since the memorial service."

"I'm fine... it's Tom."

"Hey, don't let him get to you. You're way better than that. I feel sorry for Mark and Terri."

"Me, too. No wonder Jacob doesn't like him."

"That's for sure. Come here." Jack stepped forward into Sam's arms. They hugged, comforting each other.

"You know, Sam" he moved back so he could look at her, "You looked hot and sexy in your dress blues today." Sam grinned, and her eyes twinkled.

"Really?"

"Yep! You know, just thinking about it turns me on" he said with a smirk and he pushed his hips against Sam's.

"Well them, Jack, I'll have to take care of that problem tonight after the kids are in bed."

"I'll hold you to that, Sam." Then they kissed. Later that night, after the kids were in bed sleeping, Sam did keep her promise and took care of Jack's 'problem'.

The next morning Sam left for work, after giving the kids and Jack kisses. Jack walked the kids to school and to day care which was a twenty minute walk from their house. For the rest of the day, Jack managed to keep himself busy.

On the first of June, Sam managed to get couple of days off since it was her and Jack tenth wedding anniversary. They had decided to renew their wedding vows in front of two hundred family and friends. Sam went to a spa to get pampered at the Lansdowne Resort.

She was in the room with her mother getting ready. Sam had told Jack that she wanted to wear her original wedding dress again and he agreed. When Sam was ready, her mother looked at her. She still couldn't believe that her only daughter was renewing her wedding vows.

"Sam, are you ready?"

"Yes, Mom, shall we?"

Mel picked up Sam's train while Sam picked up her bouquet, then they left the room. Just a few minutes later, they were at the doors that led outside. Jacob was waiting for them.

"Jacob." He turned and looked at Sam in shock.

"Wow. Sam, you look amazing!"

"Thanks, Dad. Shall we do this?"

"Yep." Jacob opened the door, poked his head out, and gave a nod. Then he stepped back to Sam's right side, with her mother on the other side.

They heard the music start and the doors opened. They walked outside and Sam dropped her train. The staff made sure it was clear. Then the three of them walked down the aisle. When they reached the front, Jacob placed Sam's hand into Jack's, then he and Mel walked over and sat down in the front seats.

Every one watched them renew their wedding vows. When it came to the ring, Jack pulled it out of his pocket and slipped it on to Sam finger next to the wedding and engagement rings. At the end, they kissed and every one clapped and cheered.

Once every one settled down, they walked back up the aisle, with the family behind them. They stopped at the doors where family and friends could congratulate them. Then afterward they posed for photos. When done, every one went inside for the wedding reception.

While everyone was going into the main hall Jack and Sam went up to their room where Jack helped Sam remove her train. Once it was put away, they kissed, passionately, before leaving the room to go to the ball room where the reception was being held.

Every one enjoyed themselves, laughing, eating, drinking, and having fun. They had chosen a cake with four round tiers, with white roses around the bottom of each of the layer, and hearts with the initials 'J' 'S' on it and Air Force groom and bride on top with heart shape back round. As the song for their first dance, they chose 'Amazed By You' from Atlantic star.

Jack and Sam left the party just after twelve. They returned to their hotel room where they remove each other's clothes, then they kissed and got into bed where they made love till they fell asleep in each other's arms.

They spent the morning in bed talking and making love before getting up and having a shower before leaving. When they returned, home they sorted out their bags before going shopping and returning home in time to walk to the day care and school to pick up their kids.

Sam scheduled a month of leave time to coincide with the school summer vacation. They flew to St Cloud, where they rented a four-wheel drive SUV. Once the family was in, Jack drove them to Silver Creek, where they brought some food, then on to the cabin. As soon as they arrived, and were out of the car, the twins ran to the dock.

Connor followed them. "Charlie, Grace, keep an eye on Connor, will ya?" Jack called out.

"OK, Dad." Sam helped Jack take everything into the cabin and helped clean the place up and make the beds. When done, they walked outside with drinks in hand and sat down at table that Jack had built the last time he and the twins where there, when Sam was pregnant with Connor and was in Washington.

"So, Sam, want to go fishing?" Sam laughed.

"Later, but I'm sure Grace and Charlie will be ready when you are."

"True, but I think they would rather go swimming than fishing."

"Good point. What about Connor?"

"Sam, you know he will want to go swimming as well."

"True." Sam leaned back and closed her eyes and relaxed.

Jack looked at her for few minutes then he grinned. He stood up and walked over to her side. He then quickly scooped her up in his arms.

"Jack" Sam squealed as she opened her eyes to look at his, then she turned to see where he was taking her.

"Jack, don't you dare!"

"Why not? You look like you need cooling down. Stand clear, kids. Coming through!"

"Dad, what are you doing to Mom?" Grace asked as Jack walked out to the end of the dock.

"Jack, don't you... Jack!" Sam screamed as Jack released her.

With quick reflexes, she grabbed Jack's shirt causing him to lean forward and fall into the lake the same time as Sam. The kids were laughing when Jack and Sam came up for air.

"Jack"! She splashed him. He waded over to her and pulled her into his arms and gave her a kiss.

"Why not?" He leaned close to her ear and whispered, "I've always wanted to know what you look like wearing a wet tee shirt." He pulled back while smiling.

"And?"

He look down and up again. "Oh yeah, I like what I see." Sam slapped his arm then they kissed.

"Mommy." They turned to Connor who was standing at the end of the dock.

"Mommy? Jump!"

"Go for it" Jack said, as he turned toward Connor.

Connor jumped into the water just in front of Jack. Jack grabbed him just as he went under, and then picked him up.

"Hey, you're all wet" Jack said to Connor.

"So are you, Daddy!" Jack moved around while Connor was kicking his legs.

Then he looked over to see Charlie and Grace running to the end of the dock and jumping into the pond still fully clothed. When they surfaced they both laughed and started splashing their parents and brother.

"Hey, you're scaring the bass away!" Jack said.

"You scared them away first, Dad" Charlie said as he splashed him and Connor.

"Very funny." They spent ten minutes having fun before getting out of the pond.

They all stayed outside for an hour while trying to dry off. Sam strip down to her underwear and went inside to quickly get changed and get the others a towel each.

Once they all were in dry clothes, Sam hand rinsed the clothes and hung them on a rope that she had put up between the house and wood shed while Jack got dinner started... They were having hot dogs for dinner outside.


	34. Chapter 34

**AN: thank you all for your wounderful feed back, alerts and favourates. It makes my day, thank you**

**Ivonniva: Thanks you for your review, why don't you become a FF member so you can save this story and any others to your list.**

Chapter 34

Over the next two weeks the family enjoyed their family fun. After the first week there, Jack's Mom joined them to spend the second week with them. Sam went into town to get more food and to pick her up at the bus station. The kids were surprised to see their grandmother, but they were very happy to be able to spend some time with her.

The day they were returning back home, they all said their good byes to Jack's Mom before she left to fly back to Colorado Springs. Then Jack and his family left an hour later, heading back to Washington.

One day, Sam was having lunch with couple of friends from the Pentagon. They had been sitting near the Pentagon memorial. On the way back to the Pentagon, Sam saw a couple pushing a stroller towards them. The man appeared be in his sixties and the women in her thirties. The baby, from what she could see, looked like a six month old girl, considering the pink clothing and blanket.

What got Sam's attention was the man; when he was close enough Sam was shocked when she saw who it was.

The old man looked at her and they all stopped. "Sam, what is it?"

"Are you alright?" the man asked.

"Ah. I'm sorry for staring like that. It's just that you look like someone I saw in a photo."

"Oh, family?"

"My husband's side...he's Jack O'Neill... with two 'L's." The man looked at Sam in shock.

"You know him... you're..."

"I'm James O'Neill with two 'L's... I have a son named Jonathan Jack O'Neill."

"One of five sons, Jack was the third born."

"Yes... you said he's your husband?"

"Yes, that's right." He snorted.

"I can't believe he married someone as young as you."

"We have been happily married for ten years, and we have three children."

"You must have married young."

"Yes, and what about you?" She looked at the woman next to him, then back at him.

"This is my daughter, Sarah Jane, and my granddaughter, Rose,"

"Nice to meet you, Sarah."

"You, too."

"Sam, we better head back. We're going to be late."

"I'll be right there." She turned to her father-in-law.

"I had better go. It was nice to meet you."

"Major... how is Noreen?"

"Mom is fine and happy." She turned and followed her friends back to the Pentagon.

She got her phone out and dialed home.

"Hello?"

"Hey, you are not going to believe who I saw just a minute ago."

"Who?"

"You better sit down, Jack."

"OK, I'm sitting down, so tell me."

"James O'Neill." Sam waited as she walked closer to the Pentagon.

"Are you sure it was him?"

"Yes, it was him, Jack, older but it was him, he wasn't alone."

"Oh?"

"You have a half-sister, named Sarah Jane. She's in her thirties and she has a baby named Rose."

"A sister?"

"Yeah, there was no mention if he's married or not. He wasn't wearing a ring."

"I thought the bastard died years ago."

"Now you know he's alive."

"Where did you see him?"

"By the Pentagon memorial, they were walking that way."

"Are you heading back to work?"

"Yeah. I had better go. Love you."

"Love you too, Sam." Then they disconnected.

Jack sat at the kitchen bar for a minute. Then he got up and went to get his jacket, wallet and keys. He left the house after locking it up. Twenty minutes later, he was walking toward the Pentagon memorial. He looked around and saw them. He looked around and saw other people there, but from what Sam had said, they were the only couple with a baby there.

Jack walked over to a tree and watched them when he looked at the guy; he knew it is his father. He had been watching the family for ten minutes when two SFs walked over to him.

"Excuse me, Sir." Jack turned to the two SFs and took his off his sunglasses.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes. Will you come with us, please?"

"Why?"

"We received a call about you watching that family over there, like you're stalking them." Jack raised his eye brow.

"I'm not stalking them; in fact that old guy happens to be my father, whom I haven't seen in twenty-seven years. It was my wife who told me that he was here; I came to see for myself. I was just about to leave when you two showed up... in fact; you didn't even ask who I am or what reason I have for being here."

"Who are you, Sir?" Jack pulled out his wallet and removed an ID and passed it to the second SF. When the he saw it, he quickly stood at attention and saluted which Jack returned.

"At ease."

"General O'Neill, sorry I...we didn't know who you were. Sorry. Sir." The other SF looked at the ID then to Jack.

"What are you doing with this? You know it's against the law."

"Oh, for crying out loud, I am General O'Neill. Why don't you get on your radio and have me checked out?" The second SF got on to his radio and called his supervisor, asking about Jack, giving his description and the situation.

They were waiting for a reply when they heard "Stay where you are. The Captain is on his way."

"Copy that."

"So we wait." Jack turned to look at his father.

"I thought the old bugger died years ago." He shook his head and turned to the two SFs.

"Come on, people are staring at us." They walked toward the exit.

When they got there, Jack smiled. "Well, I'll be damned. Ferretti, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Saving your sorry ass!" They both laughed as they shook hands.

"So who sent you over?"

"I volunteered when I heard your name... General. I can't believe they made you general, but you deserve those stars, Sir."

"I know. Do you mind?" He thumbed toward the two SFs.

"I know this man. He is indeed General O'Neill."

"Sorry, General... it's just..."

"It's okay. You don't come across many 40 year old generals." The SF passed Jack his ID.

"No, Sir, we don't."

"You two can head back, now." Ferretti said.

"Yes, Sir." They started walking back to the Pentagon.

"Hey" Jack said stopping the two SFs. They turned around.

"Do either of you know Major Carter?"

"Yes, Sir, we do."

"OK, she's my wife, just in case you're wondering."

"Your wife, Sir?"

"Yep. Have a good afternoon." They turned and continued walking.

Jack turned to Ferretti "What?"

"Jack... all the SF's know who Sam is, hell the whole Pentagon knows who Sam is." Jack raised an eye brow.

"Really?"

"Yes." Jack smiled.

"I wonder if it's her looks... body, charm or brains that they are interested in. Or is it the Medal of Honor, which means EVERYONE, including generals, has to salute her?" Lou laughed.

"I think it's her body and looks, Jack."

"Well they can look but not touch, only I can do the touching" he said with a smirk, causing Lou to laugh again.

"I know that...Jack, there's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"OK, let's sit down." They walked over and sat down on a bench.

"What is it?"

"It's about the Abydos mission; you didn't say how you managed to fly the ship." Jack let out his breath.

"Lou, I can't, not now. But one day I'll tell you."

"Jack, you know something don't you?" Jack nodded.

"There're more of them out there... like Ra. I did some research when I returned. "There are more of them out there?"

"Yeah." Jack nodded.

"Shit...are they coming?" Lou asked

"Yeah, they are."

"How do you know all of this?"

"Not today Lou, OK?"

"Alright, when that day comes, Jack, you better have all the answers."

"I will." Jack stood up, then Lou did just as James and his daughter and granddaughter were walking toward them.

"Is that your father?" Lou asked.

"Yeah, that's him."

"What happen?" Jack turned to Lou.

"He was drunk and hitting my mother when I got home early one day. I managed to kick his ass out of the house...they divorced a week later. I was seventeen. I was sick of the way he was treating her."

"So you stepped in to protect your Mom."

"Yeah, he was a drunken bum. Every time he returned home he was drunk after being at the bar where he went after work. No one knew what was happening in the house until one of Dad buddies showed up the next day. I told him what was going on, and then he saw Mom's face and wrists. Word got around where he worked. He lost all his friends when they all learned the truth." Lou shook his head.

"Sorry, Jack, I didn't know."

"Yeah, well, that's the past, Mom's happy now and that's what matters to me."

"Does the rest of the family know about what happened?"

"Yeah. They did and they were pleased when he was gone." Jack watched them walk past as they talked and laughed.

Jack turned as Lou asked, "Will you be alright, Jack?"

"I will be. I'd better go, take care."

"You too, Jack." They shook hands and went their separate ways.

That night, after the kids were in bed, Sam was snuggling up to Jack side. "Jack, is something bothering you?"

"I went to the memorial this afternoon." Sam pulled away and turned to look at him.

"Did you...?"

"Yeah. I saw him, he saw me, but didn't recognize me." Sam put her hand in Jack's.

"Do you want to meet him?"

"I don't know, Sam...He's got a family."

"A second chance?"

"Yeah...I hope he doesn't screw up this time."

"Who knows, Jack, who knows?" She moved back to snuggling at his side.

"Have you told Mom?"

"No." Sam understood and she would leave it up to him to tell her.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Two months later, Jack and Sam, with the family, flew to Orlando for Mark and Terri's wedding. The day of the wedding, Jack was wearing his dress blues since Mark had requested it.

Sam was wearing a green, tea length, V neck, matte satin dress with shirred midriff. She was also wearing a diamond and emerald pendant and earrings to match. The boys where wearing suits and ties, and Grace was wearing a yellow dress.

When Jack looked at Sam, he smiled. "Sam you look … wow... beautiful."

"So do you, Jack. Shall we?" She gave him a quick kiss.

They got their children and left the hotel room. Twenty minutes later they arrived at Tom's house for the wedding and reception. When they walked around to the back of the house, they could see about six hundred plus guests. They walked over to where they saw Jacob and Mel.

"Jack, Sam, kids I'm pleased you could make it" Jacob said.

"Dad, you knew we were going to be here."

"I know." Sam turned to her Mom and raised her eye brows. Mel nodded indicating that Tom was giving Jacob a hard time, again.

"Where's the groom?"

"Over there" Mel said.

"Thanks, shall we Sam, kids or do you want to keep your grandparents company?"

"Will we see Uncle Mark again?" Charlie asked.

"Yes".

"OK, I'll stay."

"Me too" Grace said.

"OK. We will be right back," Sam said, and then they walked over to where Mark was standing.

"Mark?" He turned and smiled.

"Jack, Sam I'm pleased you made it." He gave Sam a hug and shook Jack's hand.

"Yeah well, I only wish you hadn't asked me to wear my dress blues." Mark and Sam grinned knowing how he hated wearing them.

"Why, Jack?" Then he leaned forward.

"At least tonight Sam will help you get out of yours." He gave Jack a wink.

"Terri will be helping you get out of yours" Sam said, smiling.

"Oh, I'll be looking forward to it!" They talked for a couple of minutes then walked to Jacob and Mel.

They talked for about twenty minutes then they went up the front since it was almost time for the ceremony.

When the music started, every one turned to see the four bridesmaids walking down the aisle. As soon as they were at the front, the music changed and every one stood up and turned to see Tom walking Terri down the aisle.

Sam and Jack noticed something was wrong with Terri; the way she had put on a brave face. When they reached the front, Tom let go of Terri's hand and walked over and sat down next to his wife. Sam and Jack looked at each other and he leaned over, "I wonder what stick Tom has up his ass."

"I'm wondering that, too. Something must be going on between Tom and Terri."

"Yeah, I noticed it, also." They turned to watch Terri and Mark exchange their vows.

When it came time for anyone to object, Sam and Jack noticed the look on Terri's face, like she was going to say something, then the minster continued. At the end, when they kissed every one clapped and cheered, except for Tom who just sat there. Everyone got up and mingled and waited in line to congratulate the happy couple.

Few minutes later, Jack and Sam noticed Terri was walking quickly into the house.

"I'll go" Sam said then she turned and followed Terri.

Sam followed her up stairs and watched her go into a room closing a door behind her. Sam walked over to the door, and knocked and then opened it.

"Terri" Sam said as she walked in. She saw Terri on the bed crying.

"Hey what wrong?" Sam closed the door and walked over and sat on the bed.

"It's..."

"Tom?" She nodded.

"Want to talk about it?"

"He wanted me to stop the wedding and break up with Mark." Sam was shocked.

"Why?"

"He's ashamed of me. He said that I'm doing what my mother did."

"I don't understand" Terri turned and looked at Sam.

"I'm pregnant. Mark doesn't know. I found out yesterday from my grandfather. He's been listening to my messages without me knowing about it. The doctor called to tell me that the pregnancy test came back positive and I'm six weeks long." Sam put her arms around Terri's shoulder while thinking.

"Tom's not happy with you because you got pregnant before marriage and it happened to you mother...didn't it?"

"Yes, from what I worked out, she was eight weeks pregnant when she and Dad got married. They eloped when Granddad said 'no' to their getting married when he found out that Mom was pregnant."

"But why stop the wedding?" Terri wiped her eyes with a hanky.

"He said that if I didn't, he would wash his hands of me and he will send the wedding bill to Mark and me. This wedding cost over a million dollars. We haven't got that kind of money."

"Where are you planning to spend your honey moon?"

"Los Angeles for two weeks. Why?" Sam smiled.

"I have an idea. Can you and Mark change your honey moon plans and meet Jack in Las Vegas on Saturday in two weeks?"

"Why?" Terri turned to Sam.

"Let's just say Jack will be your lucky charm" Sam said smiling.

"You want to help us out?"

"Yes, after all you are family."

"Sam, thank you!" Terri hugged her tightly.

"Come on, let's touch up your makeup and go and find our fly boy husbands." Terri smiled

"Sounds good to me." They stood up and walked into the bathroom where Terri fixed her makeup.

When done, she took a deep breath and turned to Sam "I'm ready."

"Good. If there are any more problems with Tom, don't worry. You will have plenty of backup."

"Thanks." They walked out of the bedroom and back down stairs.

"Oh, there's something you should know, Terri."

"What's that, Sam?"

"Mark said to Jack that I can help him out of his dress blues and I told him that you would be helping him out of his." Terri laughed.

"More like rip his off, just thinking about it... I want to do it soon as I see him."

"Hold on there, Terri. Wait 'til you get to the hotel...then do it."

"Oh yeah I'm looking forward to it, what about you?"

"Oh, yeah! There's something sexy about Jack in his dress blues!"

"Same here...with Mark I mean." Sam laughed.

"That's good to know."

They walked back outside. "There are our men, damn, they look good" Sam said.

"They sure do." They walked over to Mark and Jack.

Sam wrapped her arms around Jack and gave him a kiss just as Terri did with Mark.

When they broke apart, "Terri, are you OK?"

"I am now."

"Are you sure?"

"Mark, she is."

"Sam, I know something is wrong."

"Mark, later OK? She will tell you."

"OK."

"Where are the kids?" Sam asked as she looked around.

"Your parents are with them" Jack said.

"OK, I'm going to get a drink."

"Sounds like a great idea" Jack said. They walked away holding hands.

Once they got their drinks, Jack grabbed Sam's arm and pulled her to an area where they could talk quietly.

"Sam, what happened?"

"Tom. He told Terri to call off the wedding, if not he was going to wash his hands of her and send her the wedding bill."

"Why?"

"She's pregnant. Tom has been listening to her messages and one was from the doctor." Jack shook his head.

"Does Mark know?"

"No, she just found out yesterday."

"OK."

"Jack, what you think about making a trip to Las Vegas in a couple of weeks' time?"

"Why? We don't need the money."

"Mark and Terri will. Terri said that this wedding cost over a million dollars and I did tell them that you are a good lucky charm." She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss.

"My good luck charm."

"Is that right?"

"Yep."

"Come on. I'm hungry." Sam laughed, and then gave him a kiss before walking away from him.

Over the next few hours, every one enjoyed themselves. Sam noticed that Jack and their kids where eying the eight tier wedding cake which made her smile.

Later that night, just before Jack and Sam left with the kids, they walked over to where Mark and Terri were standing.

"Hey enjoying your selves?" Mark asked.

"Yes, we had a great time. We're heading out, it's past the kids' bed time" Sam said.

"Oh, OK...well then see you next time, when ever that would be" Mark said.

"Sure...Terri, contact me to let me know the hotel where you will be staying in Las Vegas."

"Sure, Jack." Mark looked at Jack then to his wife.

"I'll tell you later" Terri said, then gave him a kiss.

"OK." Sam gave them hugs. Then Jack gave Terri a hug the best he could, since he was carrying Connor in his arms, then shook Mark hand.

"Look after her Mark or you will have me to deal with."

"After me" Sam said.

"Of course...there won't be much left after you deal with him" Sam smiled.

"I'm sure you will get over it. Come on let's go. 'Bye and enjoy your honeymoon."

"We will, Sam" Mark said. Then the kids said their good byes to Mark and Terri before they left.

Three days later Mark called Jack. "O'Neill."

"Jack, it's Mark."

"Hey. How's your honey moon?" Jack said grinning.

"It's been great so far. Terri told me what happened and about the baby."

"OK. How do you feel about what Tom said and did?"

"Not happy about it at all. Terri said that you can help us in Las Vegas."

"Yes. As Sam would say, I'm the lucky charm." Mark laughed.

"That's what Terri said...can you make it to Las Vegas?"

"Sure. What hotel?"

"The Bellagio. We're leaving here on Friday, and we'll be spending two nights there."

"Fine by me. I'll try to book the same hotel. We can meet in the lobby at whatever time suits you guys."

"Three will be great for us."

"Perfect! Then we can go and have lots of fun."

"Yeah... thanks for helping us out Jack."

"Hey that is what families are for."

"True, I better go, we're booked on a tour in an hour."

"Have fun."

"We will, say 'hi' to Sam and kids from us."

"Sure." Then they hung up.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

On Friday morning, Jack flew to Las Vegas. When he arrived at the airport, he got into a taxi and headed to the hotel. When he reached there, he still had an hour before he could go to his room, so he passed his bag to the man behind the counter and signed couple of papers before walking towards the casinos. Jack cashed in ten dollars and walked around till he came to the dollar slots.

There were other people next to him as he played. When he was down to his last two dollars, he put his hand in his pocket to get them out as well push the button. The women next to him put her dollar in and won the jackpot. Jack congratulated her then put his dollar in and he also won the jackpot.

Jack pulled out his tee shirt to catch all the coins. One of the staff members walked over with a bucket.

"Here, sir."

"Thanks." He let go of his tee shirt and all the coins went into the bucket. Once all the money was in, Jack passed her a twenty dollar tip.

"Here you go, ma'am."

"Thank you, sir" she said smiling.

Jack carried his bucket to where he could cash it in. He had to wait while the woman behind the counter counted up the money.

When done, she said to Jack "Sir, that is $5,827.00. We will need to see your ID and we will complete the tax forms and make the deposit for you."

"Really, wow... OK can you pay a hotel room bill from here or do I need to go to the reception desk to do it?"

"It can be done from here."

"Great, I have a room here under O'Neill."

"What's your room number, sir?"

"I haven't got one yet but I do have a reservation." The women did some typing.

"Jonathan O'Neill?"

"Yes, that's me." Jack showed her his driver's license.

"Alright I can do that now if you like, sir."

"Yes, thanks... oh, can you look up Carter, Mark and Terri with an 'I'? I'll pay for their room as well."

"We don't do that without their consent, sir."

"Mark is my brother-in-law and is on his honeymoon" she smiled.

"A wedding gift? That I can accept. She typed a while longer.

"Yes, I have them and it will show that their room been paid in full."

"Thanks. Can you add a bottle of champagne... make that non-alcohol champagne, Terri can't have any, and add chocolates and strawberries?"

"To their room?"

"Yes."

"Yes, sir." She entered all his requests into the reservations computer.

"Are you paying for them, sir?"

"You betcha." She smiled as she did some more typing.

When done, she said "That would be $3,083.00."

"What room have they got booked?"

"It's a deluxe room that's the cheapest."

"OK can you change their booking to a penthouse suite like mine?"

"Yes, sir." She made some more changes.

"Done. That will be $3783.00."

"Do it."

"Yes, sir."

Since the coins where in groups of one hundred, it didn't take long for the woman to take the money away. She did some more typing and then three sheets where being printed.

"How would you like the remaining money, sir?"

"Chips, please."

"Twenties?"

"Yes thanks." She got Jack his chips and four dollars in cash.

"Here you go, sir, $2040.00 in chips and $4 in change." She passed them to him.

"And here are copies of the receipts for the two rooms and the champagne, chocolates and strawberries you ordered." She signed the bottom of each of them then passed them to Jack.

"Thank you, ma'am."

"You're welcome, Sir. Enjoy your stay here."

"I will" he said grinning, and then he picked up his box with the chips in it and the papers.

He walked away and over to an area where he could put the box down then fold up the papers and put them in his pocket. Then he picked up his box and walked over to a table.

When he got hungry, Jack returned to the counter to cash in his chips. When he did, he walked away with over twenty five thousand dollars. He walked up to the reception desk to get his key and then walked up to his room.

When he got there, his bag there waiting for him. He called Room Service and ordered some lunch. Jack relaxed for the rest of the afternoon until it was time to meet Mark and Terri.

He walked down to the lobby to see Mark and Terri there waiting for him. When they saw him, he grinned at them both.

"Mark."

"Jack." They shook hands.

"Terri, how are you?"

"I'm fine thanks, Jack. Thank you for the surprises that we found in our room."

"You're welcome." She gave him a tight hug.

"Shall we?" Jack said. They walked over to the counter where Mark and Jack cashed in $100 each. When done, they walked over to the tables where they spent the next three hours playing different games before stopping for some dinner at one of the restaurants.

Then an hour and half later, they returned to the casino. For the next three hours, they had fun before calling it quits for the night.

The next day they went to another casino in the morning, a third one in the afternoon and back to Bellagio for a few hours that night.

The next morning after an early breakfast, the three of them returned to the casino area where they played for three hours. They returned to their rooms to collect their bags, then left.

Jack's flight departed ten minutes before Mark and Terri's. When Jack arrived home he was greeted by Sam and the kids.

"How did it go Jack?" Sam asked after she hugged him and gave him a kiss.

"Good. Mark and Terri walked away with over two million, after taxes. Mark's going to put three hundred thousand in both his and Terri's retirement accounts."

"Really, that's great."

"Yep... we even talked about what happened at the wedding."

"What did they say?"

"Before they left for their honey moon, Tom gave them an envelope... it was the bill for the wedding and he gave them two months to pay for it."

"How much was it?"

"One point two million dollars." Sam shook her head.

"At least they have the money to pay for it."

"Yeah." He smiled.

"Jack, what you are smiling about?"

"I asked Terri when would be the next time Tom has one of his shindigs. She said Independence Day. He has one every year where he invite all his friends, their families and his family around for barbeque and fireworks display every year. So I suggested to them, how about giving him the money and the bill to him in front of everyone. Terri grinned and told me that it was a great idea. I also suggested that she do it but with Security on hand. I said to her," You're family. I think there are some things you want to get from your room." They got the message"

"Jack O'Neill, you sure can be full of surprises."

"I have to keep you on your toes!" Then he gave her a kiss.

"I also walked away with over two million myself."

"Jack!"

"What? I've put the kids' university money away so when they do go, it's already paid."

"What if they want to join the Air Force?"

"They can after university like you did, Sam." Sam thought about it and realized Jack was right.

"Yeah, you're right." Then she gave him a kiss.

"Go and spend some time with the kids."

"What about you, Sam?"

"I'll give you your welcome home after the kids are in bed." She turned and walked into the kitchen.

Jack look at the back of Sam then to the kids. "Alright, what have you kids been up to while I was gone?" They started telling Jack as they walked into the living room and sat down.

Later that night after kids were in bed sleeping, Jack joined Sam in their own bed. He gave her a passionate kiss and they made love three times before falling asleep in each other's arms.

The night of the Fourth of July, Jack and Sam invited a few friends and family to join them for the holiday. They went to the parade, in town, then back to Jack and Sam's place for a barbeque and the fireworks display, which could be seen from their backyard.

When they got home from the parade, Sam and Jack took care of the drinks and snacks before their guests arrived. When everyone had joined them, the party was in full swing. Everyone was enjoying themselves. Sam was in the kitchen when the doorbell rang, so she went to answer it.

When she opened the door, "Mark, Terri, this is a surprise, come on in." They walked in carrying their bags.

They put them down next to a table and gave Sam a hug. "Come on out back."

"Thanks, we hope you don't mind."

"Mark, you're family, come on."

"Sam?" Jack called out then he walked into the foyer.

"Mark, Terri, this is a surprise, welcome."

"Thanks, Jack" Terri said.

"We have some news for you both."

"News?" Sam asked.

"Yes, well two items... first of all we did what Jack suggested about giving the money to Tom." Jack and Sam looked at each other and grinned, then turned to Mark.

"What happened" Jack asked.

"Well, security let us through when they recognized me. So when we walked out the back of the house a lot of the people greeted us and since there was a DJ playing we walked over to the DJ just as a song finished" Terri said.

"I used the microphone to get everyone's attention. I introduced myself and asked if Tom was there. He was. He walked over to the platform where we were. We could tell he wasn't happy with us."

"I bet" Jack said.

"He asked us what we were doing there. I said to pay the wedding bill. He said, 'my office.' So we followed him."

"I asked the DJ how far the mike could go since it was cordless; he told me two hundred feet. I said, 'No music, trust me.' Then I ran to catch up with Terri and Tom."

"We walked into his office where we …well, talked" Terri said.

"I said to him, "You almost ruined our wedding day by trying to black mail your own granddaughter."

"He said, 'She's just like her mother getting pregnant before getting married. Your mother was a whore and so are you.'"

Sam and Jack were shocked.

"Then what happened?" Jack asked.

"I said to him that Terri isn't a whore. She's my wife and I love her and she only slept with one guy, which was me. Now here is the money for the wedding bill you wanted us to pay, since Terri chose love and me over your money and black mail. You wanted to wash your hands of your granddaughter and great grandchildren, then so be it." Mark said.

"Wow! What did he say to that?"

"He wanted to know how we got that much money to pay for the wedding. I said to him that we have family who do love and care about us and they helped us get the money. They know that Terri got pregnant before we got married and they don't care. All they want is for us to be happy."

"He still wanted to know where we got the money. I told him it didn't matter. I tried hand him the bill and the money. And then I said, "Oh another thing, Granddad, I'm carrying triplets."

"Triplets?" Jack and Sam said at the same time.

"Yeah. That's just what Tom said" added Mark.

Terri began to speak again, "Then he said that the kids are 'bastards just like their mother and grandmother.'

"I slapped him across his face. Then he went to hit me but Mark stopped him. He said to Granddad, 'You raise your fist to Terri. What sort of man are you?' He said, 'I'm four star general and you're just a small lieutenant who would get nowhere being in the Air Force. You're useless, both of you and your families. You all are just bunch of wimps." Terri said

Mark picked up the story then, "I said, 'so you're saying that anyone who is less than a four star general is a wimp... useless Air Force officer?'"

"He said 'yes.'" Terri said

"I said to him 'well I'm pleased my sister, Major Samantha Carter, and retired General Jack O'Neill aren't here right now.' He said 'why is that? I would tell them that they are wimps.' I said, 'so you're saying that highly decorated, well known black ops legend, Jack O'Neill, who served three Vietnam tours, was held in and broke out of two prisons, rescued over fifty lives, received the Medal of Honor and other top medals over the past twenty five years is a wimp. And my sister, who at the age of twenty four is a major in the Air Force, a highly decorated officer who is well known at the Academy and the Pentagon, who risked her own life during the Persian Gulf War, who has won a large number of medals and became the first women in history to receive the Medal of Honor and the Air Force Cross for taking down four enemy MIGs by herself while protecting four helicopters full of rescued civilians and rescue teams... are you saying that she's a wimp? Because if you are saying that, then you're not an Air Force officer at all."

"Wow." Sam said.

"What did he say after that?" Jack asked

"He snorted, and then said, 'you're just making that up'. I said 'you've still got contacts in the Air Force, ask them and they would tell you the same thing I told you'. Then I turned to Terri, 'come on we might as well catch that flight to Washington, I'm looking forward in trying one of Jack's barbeque beef steaks.' Then I tossed the envelope with the money and the wedding bill on his desk. We walked out of the office and back outside, where I turned the mike off and passed it back to the DJ. I asked if it worked." Mark said

"He said 'every one heard. So your sister made Air Force history? That must be one brave woman.'

"I said, 'she sure is, and my brother in law, Jack, is a hero, too'.

"He said 'well good on them, they've done this country proud.'

"I said, 'we know.'"

"We turned to see every one looking at us. I said, 'now you know that Tom has shown his true colors, Happy Independence Day, every one.'

"Then we walked around to the side of the house where General Bauer stepped up to us. I acknowledged him and we saluted.

"He said, 'Lieutenant, Terri. You know, Lieutenant, what you said to Tom took guts, I'm impressed.'"

"General Bauer said that?" Sam was aghast.

"Yeah. He said, 'you are just like your sister, gutsy.'

"I said, 'it runs in the family, Sir.' He wished us good luck then he turned and walked away."

"Now I'm impressed" Sam said.

"When Granddad walked back out to the party, everyone was looking at him he just carried on like nothing happened. The DJ must have recorded what happened and he played it. Granddad was shocked then he looked around at every one. They shook their heads and started leaving the party. We left as well and came here."

"Do you know how many stayed?"

"We don't know, but I think after today he won't have many friends left," Mark said.


	37. Chapter 37

**AN: thank you all for your reviews, alerts and favourates for this story :)**

Chapter 37

"Well come on out back. The food must be ready by now" Sam said.

"Good. I'm hungry" Terri said making Mark laugh.

"We better feed the four of you then." He wrapped his arm around Terri's shoulder as he gave her a kiss.

They walked out to the back yard where family and friends were. Every one enjoyed themselves. Just before the fireworks display, Jack walked up on the back patio.

"Can I have every one's attention?" Everyone turned to Jack.

"I hope you are all enjoying your selves. Now, would Mark and Terri please come up here?" Terri and Mark looked at each other then they walked up to where Jack stood.

"Jack, what's going on?" Mark asked.

"Why not share the news with everyone here?"

"You mean about Tom?"

"Triplets."

"Oh." Then they turned to everyone.

"Well Terri and I have some news to share... Terri here is not eating for two... she's eating for... four" Mark said with grin on his face. They looked at the shocked guests.

"Triplets?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, Dad, triplets" Mark said, grinning.

"Well... congratulations!" Jacob stepped forward to give them both a hug. Then others congratulated them as Mark and Terri stepped down from the patio.

Fifteen minutes later the fireworks display began. Every one enjoyed the fireworks. Later that night every one left for their own homes. Mark and Terri were staying with Jacob and Mel's for the night.

The next day, Sam returned to work while Jack looked after the kids since it was the school holidays. He took them to parks, museums, to the movies since the Disney movies 101 Dalmatians and The Hunchback of Notre Dame were playing.

Four months later, Jack had just finished washing his truck when the phone rang. He was able to answer it quickly since he had the cordless phone outside with him.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Jack. It's Mark."

"Hi Mark, how are things up north?"

"Good, I just called to let you know Terri gave birth to two boys and a girl." Jack grinned.

"Hey, that is great news! Have you called your folks about it?"

"I spoke to Mom and she's over the moon." Jack laughed.

"I bet. What are the babies' names?"

"Our daughter is Theresa Molly and the boys' names are Matthew Jacob and Adam Gerald."

"Interesting names."

"Well, we did research on names when we found what we are having. Terri's name is Theresa and Molly was her mother's name."

"And the boys?"

"We talked about that and we both like Matthew and Adam and their middle names are after their grandfathers."

"Great. How's Terri?"

"She's great. She's sleeping at the moment after twenty six hours of labor."

"Twenty six hours, that is a long time, Sam had quick births with the twins and Connor."

"I know and Terri said she's jealous." Jack grinned.

"I'll bet. I'll let you go home and get some sleep. You sound tired."

"I am and I am home. I'm going to bed to get some rest before returning back to the hospital."

"OK, give my best to Terri."

"Will do, Jack." Then they hung up.

A couple of hours later, Jack walked into a florist shop to order some flowers and have them sent to the hospital where Terri and the triplets were. When finished, he stopped to get some groceries then returned home.

That night after Jack told Sam, when she got home from the Pentagon, she called Mark and spoke to him while she was getting changed out of her dress blues. When finished, she walked down stairs and into the dining room where her family was ready for dinner.

For Thanksgiving and Christmas they all flew to Colorado Springs. Sam returned to the Pentagon after the New Year. She was busy working on the computer program with different gate addresses that she could remember.

When it was almost the time for Apophis to activate the gate, Sam made sure she was at the SGC. When it did happen, Sam ran into the gate room and grabbed one of the guns.

"Sergeant, get General Hammond on the phone. Tell him the gate has been activated." The Sergeant ran to the red phone and called Hammond. Sam heard the Sergeant just as the wormhole was being formed.

"General Hammond the stargate has been activated... no, Sir... a black ball just came through, Sir."

Sam walked up the ramp and stopped when it scanned her then. The Jaffa and Apophis came through the gate. When Apophis captured Sam, she heard his voice and he raised his hand above her head.

"You pissed off the wrong planet" Sam said then she pulled out a twelve by one inch knife and stabbed Apophis in his throat and up in his head and quickly twisted the knife.

The Jaffa stood in shock when they saw what happened to their god. They watched him drop to the floor and his eyes glowed for the last time.

"You shall die!" When the helmet opened, Sam saw it was Teal'c. He pulled out his knife and went for Sam's throat. Sam stopped him with both hands and looked into his eyes.

"Tauri" Sam said. Teal'c looked at her confused, and then he moved the knife away.

"Take her, she would be our queen. Bring Apophis."

"Fire" Sam heard. She turned to the SFs.

"Stand down, do not shot that's an order." They watched as two Jaffa picked up Apophis' body and took him through the gate.

Then as they were moving Sam to the gate "Check the computer." Then she was gone through the gate and so were the rest of the Jaffa. Then the gate shut down.

When General Hammond and other SFs ran into the room, they heard what Sam said before going through the gate.

"What the hell happened here?"

"Sir, those aliens came through the gate... Major Carter killed the leader and one of them was going to kill her, she stopped him and said one word to him and he gave orders to pick up their leader and Major Carter. Then they took them through the gate, Sir."

"What did Major Carter mean 'check the computer'?"

"I don't know, Sir." Then Walter ran into the room.

"General Hammond, I checked the control room computer. It has the gate address where those aliens came from, Sir."

"Is that would what Major Carter mentioned, Sir?" the SF asked.

"Could be." He turned to the gate knowing that this was what he was waiting for since 1969.

When Sam and the others stepped through the gate, they walked on to a platform, then they walked down the steps with two Jaffa holding Sam. They walked to a ship and on to it. They placed Sam and Apophis' body in one of the rooms. Sam stood across from the body until the Jaffa walked out of the room locking the door. Sam stepped up to the body, removing the hand device and knife from it when she saw the symbiote coming out of the back of Apophis' neck.

Sam quickly stabbed the symbiote with her knife and pulled it all the way out then she quickly hid the dead symbiote in one of the compartments. She got bits of C4 out from different parts of her clothing and put them together with a timer.

Once set, she put it with the symbiote and closed the compartment. She put the knife back in the body just as she heard the ship land.

The Jaffa opened the door and walked in to grab Sam; while others grabbed the body then they walked out of the room and out of the ship. They put Sam into one of the cells. Sam looked at her watch and waited.

A few minutes later, she and other prisoners heard a small exposition. Sam smiled to herself, knowing that Apophis was dead. She turned to see Teal'c looking at her, so she walked up to the bars in time to see Bra'tac just around the corner.

"You and your people are now free."

"Apophis will rise. He is a god."

"We both know he is not, it sickens you when you have to say it, I can see it in your eyes."

"You would become our queen." Sam shook her head.

"No, I won't. You don't know who I am or where I'm from."

"I don't want to know." Sam looked at the other prisoners, then back to Teal'c.

"Help me save these people, I know you want to." He looked at Sam then turned and walked away. Bra'tac looked at Sam. She gave him a smile and a small nod before he walked away.

Three hours later, Teal'c returned with two Jaffa. They grabbed Sam and pulled her out of her cell. Teal'c walked in front of them till they walked in to a room. The two Jaffa and Sam stopped while Teal'c walked over and through a see through curtain. He talked to the woman there. Sam looked at both Jaffa and recognized them.

"I know you both aren't Jaffa" Sam said quietly.

"Shut up woman" one of them said quietly back.

"I know you two are in fact...Tok'ra." Sam turned to look at them. They were shocked for a few seconds.

"Your queen, Egeria, is alive. Ra lied and I know where she is."

"How do you know this?" Sam went to move her right hand but the Tok'ra stopped her.

"Trust me, just listen, I have something in my pocket." He watched Sam put her hand in her pocket and pull out a piece of paper.

"Take it, there's an address on it. You need to get there by ship, a use scan to find the gate, not far from the gate is your queen, and you haven't much time. The device you use to dial the gate is damaged." She slipped him the piece of paper.

"How do we know it not a trap?"

"It's not, in fact Ra didn't even know about the planet." The Tok'ra took the piece of paper and hid it.

"If you're lying…"

"I'm not. Think about this: how did I know that Apophis was coming to my planet and when? How do I know that you to are Tok'ra when we haven't meet before? My people have been through the gate only once to... Abydos. In time I'll tell you…" Then they saw Teal'c walk from behind the curtain and over to them.

"Put her on the table." They moved Sam to the table and lay her on her back.

The Tok'ra held on to Sam arms but loosely. One of them saw Sam move her hand up her sleeve then down again holding on to something. She looked at him and he gave her a slight nod. She turned to see the woman walk over to the table. Sam saw the symbiote come out of the pouch and look at Sam and hiss at her.

"I'm not going to be your host" Sam said then she moved her arm quickly to break free and reveal a small knife. She went straight to the symbiote's head and with one quick movement Sam cut off the head.

The Jaffa quickly grabbed Sam's arms. At the same time, Sam let go of the knife. The woman almost collapsed when the rest of the symbiote slid out of her pouch and on to the floor. She walked out of the room with two Jaffa behind her. Teal'c picked up the knife. He looked at it and then at Sam.

"You are free," she said.

"You shall die," replied Teal'c.

"You won't kill me."

He was getting angry.

"I'm Tauri" Sam said, which shocked both Jaffa and Teal'c. He froze as he looked at her.

"I'm from Earth, also known as the Tauri, the lost world."

"I don't believe you." Sam managed to sit up but the two Jaffa were still holding on to her.

"It's true. Ra came to my planet thousands of years ago. There was a rebellion and Ra left and did not return." Teal'c thought about what Sam said.

"If what you say is true..."

"Then my planet is your only hope to set your people and others free. We are your only hope." He looked at Sam not knowing what to do.

"Take her to back to the cell." They lifted Sam off the table. She stopped and looked at Teal'c.

"Your friend will agree with me. Help me set the prisoners free."

"Many have said that."

"Think about what I have done. It is just the beginning of the end." The two Jaffa pulled Sam out of the room and down to the cells.

When they stopped, Sam looked at them. "What did you mean 'the beginning of the end'?"

"War. When Apophis came to my planet it was the beginning of the war. With my people's help, we can end it once and for all. Another thing, Ra is dead." They heard footsteps so they carried on walking till they reached the cells.

They pushed Sam in to the cell and they closed and locked the door.

They turn to walk away. "Hey!" They turned back to Sam to see her crouched on the floor, they saw her draw a symbol in the dirt then look up at them.

"Tauri" she pointed. They looked at it then turned to walk away.

Sam erased the symbol with her hands before standing up and turning to the people who were looking at her. She walked over to a quiet spot and sat down and waited.


	38. Chapter 38

**AN: Thank you for every one review/alert/favourate. :D**

**I know alot of you asking my about why Sam did what she did to apophis and chancing the time line. You will find out why in the next few chapter. I know that at the moment this story is centered around Sam, but don't worry there going to be more of Jack in it, trust me.**

**Pluse we getting close to the 250 reviewer, who every he/she is. Good luck and enjoy this chapter.**

**Beth: Thank you for your review, why don't you become a FF member so that i can reply to your reviews**

Chapter 38

Jack was at home when Major Samuels and another officer showed up. Jack was sitting out on the back patio with his eyes closed listening to classical music which was playing quietly in the back ground.

"General Jack O'Neill?"

"Retired."

"I'm Major Samuels."

"Air Force?"

"Yes, sir. I'm the General's executive officer. I'm under orders to bring you to General Hammond, Sir."

"Why?"

"He replaced General West. He says it's important. It has to do with the Stargate." Jack opened his eyes and turned to the two officers.

"Stargate you say?"

"Yes, Sir." Jack then stood up and walked inside and over to the phone.

"Sir, we have a plane waiting to take you to Colorado Springs."

Jack picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Mel, it's Jack... I'm fine. Can you look after the kids for few days?... I'm needed back in Colorado...Thanks, that would be great... Any word on Jacob's tests?...OK, you can contact me through Mom... Alright, thanks, Mel." Then he hung up.

He turned and walked to the steps. "I'll need a few minutes."

"Sir, you haven't got time."

"I said 'a few minutes' Major. Don't get your panties in a bunch" Jack said, yelling, as he reached the top of the steps.

Major Samuels turned to the other major who was trying not to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Don't get your..."

"Shut up."

Ten minutes later, Jack walked down stairs and over to Samuels.

"Here. Take these to the car. I'll be right out." He handed Samuels his dress blues and a bag, then he turned around and walked over to the windows.

He shut and locked them then checked to make sure everything was closed and locked as well the stereo being turned off. Then he walked over to the security alarm and set it before leaving to close and lock the door. Then he walked down to the SUV waiting for him. He got in the back seat and then they were on their way to Andrews Air Force Base.

A few hours later, Jack walked in to General Hammond's office. "George, what's going on?"

"Jack, you better sit down."

"George?"

"Seven aliens came through the gate, one was killed by Air Force officer... these aliens took the body and the officer with them back through the gate." Jack sat down.

"Abydos, George?"

"No another planet... Why did you say Abydos?... Dr. Jackson is alive isn't he?"

"Yes, Sir." George shook his head.

"Why, Jack? Why lie in your report, you know you could lose your promotion?"

"George, I don't give a rat's ass about my promotion" Jack said yelling.

"Those people on Abydos are from Earth, Ra took them there hundreds of years ago, they are human...They buried their gate after my team and I returned."

"You know that I'll have to report this."

"Yeah, I know... but I did use the bomb... to blow up Ra's ship and I killed Ra myself. Those people on Abydos are free and Daniel's living with them. They are no threat...except for their rot gut moonshine."

"Moonshine?" Jack sat back.

"Oh, yeah! I could never forget that stuff. It's ten times stronger than Earth moonshine. It would... put hair on your chest."

"I bet it would Jack... I have to make some calls."

"Sure... Who was taken?"

"It was Sam. She killed the leader." Jack raised an eye brow.

"Really? Can I look at the security footage?"

"Yes you can. You can access if from the control room, ask for Sergeant Harriman."

"Thanks." Jack stood up and walked out the door. He walked down to the control room and over to Walter.

"Sergeant?" Walter turned around.

"General O'Neill, welcome back."

"Thanks. How do you know me, Sergeant?"

"I was here when you went through the gate three years ago, Sir."

"Ah. Can you bring up the Security footage of the gate room when the aliens came through the gate?"

"Yes, Sir." He turned around and did some typing.

Then the video footage was displayed on the computer screen. Jack stood there and watched what happened till it showed the gate shutting down.

"I was here when that happened General. Major Carter, she was..."

"Amazing, yeah I know, thanks for showing it, Sergeant."

"Yes, Sir." Jack turned around and walked up stairs to the briefing room.

He walked to the widow and looked down to the Stargate "Sam what the hell were thinking?"

Jack knew that killing Apophis not only changed things, but he knew what was supposed to happen in a year's time.

"I hope you have a backup plan, Sam." He heard footsteps and turned around to see his old team from the first Abydos mission. He smiled when he saw Ferretti and Kawalski.

"Ferretti, Kawalski."

"Jack, what's going on?" Kawalski asked as they shook hands.

"A group of aliens came through the gate. They took one of our own."

"Who?"

"Sam."

"Geez, Jack, I'm sorry... Abydos?" Charlie said

"No, a different planet."

Ferretti looked at Jack and remembered the last time he saw Jack was at the Pentagon memorial. Jack turned to look at the gate. Kawalski turned and walked over to couple of others who had walked through the door.

"Jack, you knew this was going to happen." Lou said quietly. Jack turned to him.

"I did. But, not today."

"Jack, what is it?"

"Sam killed the leader, they took her."

"How?"

"Stabbed him." Jack pointed with his fingers.

"With a long knife."

"Knife? How did she know?"

"One day. George knows the part of the truth about Abydos."

"You don't think he would try to send a bomb?"

"No, it's covered... I hope."

"And if not?"

"I don't know." They turned when George walked in to the briefing room and sat down.

The others followed suit. "I've spoken to the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff. He wants you all to go to the planet where Major Carter was taken and to bring her home. You leave in four hours... you have twenty four hours to get her back or send a message, otherwise we will send a bomb through and if you do return, I want the true report on what happened on Abydos." He stood and walked out of the room.

The others stood and walk out the door. "General, a word?" Jack walked into Hammond's office.

"Close the door." Jack closed the door and turned to him.

"Jack, I know that Daniel Jackson is alive."

"The binoculars."

"Yes."

"So after we get Sam back... Abydos?"

"Yes, we already checked. Their gate is clear."

"What did the general say, besides getting Sam back?"

"Abydos will be your next mission."

"Right."

"Sam knew that the aliens were coming."

"Yes, she did but now things have changed."

"That good isn't."

"No." He leaned forward and picked up pen and paper then he wrote something down and passed it to Hammond.

"I better go and see the guys." Then Jack walked out the door.

Hammond looked down at the note 'your office might be bugged, don't trust the NID and Kinsey'. He put it in his pocket and opened up a file to read.

Four hours later, General Hammond watched the team go through the gate and watched it shut down. He knew all he could do was wait.

Sam had been in her cell for an hour when she heard footsteps. She stood up and watched the others run to a corner. Sam saw it was Bra'tac. He looked at her.

"You, come here." He pointed to Sam. She stepped forward till she was in front of the bars.

"Teal'c told me what you said. How do I know what you say is true... speak"

"You and Teal'c believe in the same thing... freedom for all Jaffa and I know who you are... Master Bra'tac." He looked in to Sam's eyes.

"How do you know my name?"

"There is a lot I do know, like Teal'c family, his wife Dra'auc and son Ry'ac. You've been teaching Teal'c for years and telling him about the false gods."

"Who are you?"

"Major Samantha Carter of Earth...Tauri."

"How do I know what you speak is true?"

"Ra lived on Earth until the people rebelled against him. He hasn't been back since. I know you want to help free your people, Bra'tac, and that will happen with the start of Teal'c helping me free these people and myself."

"What will happen to him? The Jaffa will call him…"

"Shol'va, at first, till they learn that he is doing it so others can believe in what you both believe. Word will spread. You two aren't the only ones. There are others who already believe."

"You're just a woman."

"And solider." He snorted

"Who killed Amonet and Apophis and they will not return."

"They have Apophis in his sarcophagus."

"The host, yes, the symbiote left the body and tried to get to me while on the cargo ship. I killed it and put it in a hidden compartment with a bomb. I'm sure you heard the explosion."

"I did."

"That was me blowing up Apophis." He nodded then turned to walk away.

Sam turned around and walked back to her spot and sat down. Half an hour later, Sam and the other prisoners heard yelling and wondered what was happening. So they waited. Half an hour later they all heard footsteps so they all went back to the corner again. Sam moved when she saw many Jaffa at the bars.

Then the doors opened. Sam moved over to the group and watched. When the Jaffa moved apart she saw a man move forward. She knew who it was right away. It was Heru'ur." He turned to one Jaffa.

"Which one?"

"That one My Lord. The one with the golden hair." He turned and looked at Sam.

"Bring her." He turned and walked out of the room.

Two Jaffa walked in and over to Sam. They grabbed her arms and took her out of the cell with the Jaffa behind them. They walked down to the main room where Heru'ur was waiting for Sam. When they walked in they made Sam get down on her knees. Heru'ur was on Apophis' throne.

"So you're the one who killed Amunet and Apophis. What is your name?"

Sam didn't say a thing. Heru'ur turned and gave them a nod. Then two Jaffa walked in to the room with a tank between them. Sam saw the symbiote swimming in the tank.

"I will soon know who you are, get her ready." They pulled Sam to her feet.

"I know who you are."

"She speaks."

"You're not going to get anything out of me, Heru'ur."

He laughed, and then stopped when he watched as Sam got loose and attacked both Jaffa. Then she zatted them and dove out of the way just before she was zatted. She zatted the tank twice, killing the symbiote.

"NOOO" Heru'ur yelled.

As he was distracted, Sam managed to zat him twice causing him to collapse. The Jaffa stopped when they saw Heru'ur dead. Sam stood up and she zatted the tank, again.

"You shall pay" the Jaffa said as he turned his staff weapon on to Sam. He went to fire it only to be zatted from behind. When the Jaffa collapsed, Sam saw who had saved her.

"Teal'c."

"Come, there is not much time." Sam picked up two staff weapons and ran up to Teal'c.

"Thanks. You must come on before Heru'ur's Jaffa arrive." She turned to Heru'ur.

"Hang on."

Sam ran over to a table and picked up a long knife then she ran over and turned Heru'ur over and stabbed him in the back of the neck. She pulled the knife out and dropped it, and then stood up just as two different colors of blood flowed out of the wound.

"He is dead now. Let's go." They ran out of the room and down to the cells.

When they open the doors, "We cannot get them out through the door."

"Follow me. I have an idea." They ran in just as the gates closed.

"Stand clear."

They all moved away from the wall just as Sam open the staff weapon and fired at it. When a hole was formed Teal'c did the same till the hole is big enough for everyone to fit through.

"Go, go" Sam said. Then they ran to the hole.

Sam turned around and shot the gate twice so it wouldn't open. Once every one was out, Sam ran to the hole then stopped and turned to Teal'c who was looking at her.

"Come on Teal'c, you're doing the right thing, trust me." He ran up to Sam.

"Come on." They ran to where the escaped prisoners were waiting.

"Stay with us, we are going to the gate... the chapaa'ai."

They all followed Sam and Teal'c. When they got to the hill, they had just climbed to the top when the Stargate was activated.


	39. Chapter 39

**AN: Thanks you all for your alert, favourates and wounderful, funny reviews so far to date.**

**Congratulations to _Wynnara_ for being the 250th reviewer for this story.**

Chapter 39

"Everyone get down, Teal'c keep an eye out on the tree line."

Teal'c looked around as everyone crouched down. Sam watched hopping it wasn't Jaffa coming through the gate. When she saw who it was she stood up.

"Come on. They are my people."

When Sam stood up, so did the others then they ran down to the Stargate while Sam and Teal'c watched their backs.

When Jack and his team stepped through the gate they noticed how cold it was.

"OK let's follow these tracks" Jack said.

"General, look." Jack looked where the captain was pointing.

"What the hell?"

When people were running down the hill and heading toward them, Jack got his small scope out and looked up on the hill. He smiled when he saw it was Sam and Teal'c. Jack turned and ran over to the DHD. He pulled out piece of paper and started dialing Earth.

"General, what's going on?"

"Captain, when they are close enough, go through the gate. Tell Hammond we refugees coming through."

"But, Sir."

"Just do it, Captain." Then the worm hole was formed.

"Go!" The captain ran up the steps and through the gate.

"Go through the gate, you're safe now."

They all went through the gate. Sam and Teal'c were last down the hill. Sam ran over to Jack and gave him a hug.

"Sam, are you OK?"

"Yes, Jack I am." She turned around.

"Teal'c, this is my husband, Jack O'Neill, he's the one who killed Ra." Teal'c bowed slightly.

"I have nowhere to go."

"You're welcome to stay with us, Teal'c. Let's go home." They all walked up the steps and through the gate and it shut down.

When they step on the ramp and the gate shut down, there were people everywhere.

"General, what in God's name? Who are these people?"

"Refugees, General" Sam said as she stepped down the ramp, smiling.

"And him, he's…"

"General, he saved my life and helped me free these people." She turned to Teal'c.

"Teal'c, this is General Hammond, leader of this base."

"General Hammond." He stepped forward and the SFs raised their weapons.

"General, he won't hurt you, Sir." When Teal'c stopped in front of General Hammond, he passed his staff weapon to him, and then he bowed slightly.

"Teal'c. I..." He turned to Sam.

"You know who or what he is?"

"I do, General. With your consent, he can join SG1, Sir."

"It's not up to me."

"I know, Sir."

"Let's get these people sorted and... Teal'c I'm afraid I'll have to put you in a cell for the time being. I hope you understand."

"I do, General Hammond."

"This is going to be one hell of a briefing, Major." Sam smiled tiredly.

"Yes, Sir. It will be, Sir." They look around the room as the prisoners were hugging them and the others who were with Jack.

Six hours later, everyone was in the briefing room. "Major, would you care to tell us what happened?"

"Yes. Sir."

Sam took a deep breath and started telling General Hammond and the others what happened when she went through the gate. When she finished, two hours later, they were shocked and impressed with what she had accomplished.

"Are you sure that this Heru'ur is dead, Major?"

"Yes, Sir."

"General, we need to get Daniel Jackson back here. From what Teal'c told me, there are more of these... Goa'uld out there" Sam said.

"How many?"

"Unknown at this time, General."

"Alright. You leave here in twelve hours, that's including you Major Carter. You are also going on tomorrow's mission. Now go and get some sleep."

"Yes. Sir." They all stood just as Hammond did. Then they walked out of the briefing room.

The next day, the old team and Sam went through the gate to Abydos. When they walked down the steps they all heard, "Jack, Sam." Daniel greeted them, smiling. He gave them both hugs.

"Daniel, I see every one's alright" when the others walked out of their hiding spots.

"I take it he showed up?" Jack and Sam knew he was talking about Apophis.

"Yep, he's dead. So are his queen and Heru'ur." Daniel raised his eye brows.

"Heru'ur's dead?"

"Yep. We came to take you back with us."

"I know. Before we return… we were just about to sit down for our evening meal, come and join us"

"Sure." The other Abydonians walk out and greeted them. They all sat down around the fire while they talked.

"I found Ra's cartouche and walls full of addresses, I've written down at least a quarter of the wall since I've been here."

"Really?" Sam said.

"Yes." Then Sha're arrived and sat next to Daniel. He passed her some of his bread and meat.

"I've videotaped all the walls so Sam could use it for gate addresses."

"Thanks, Daniel."

"So how are thing back on Earth?"

"We have a son named Connor" Jack said.

"Really? That's great."

"Yes it is. Kawalski is married to Doc Frasier and they have a little girl."

"And another on the way."

"What?" Sam and Jack said at the same time.

"When is Janet due" Sam asked.

"Next month, it's a boy this time."

"Well, congrats you two sure didn't waste any time." Everyone laughed, and then Skaara showed up with the drink.

Sam knew what was going to happen. They all watched Jack sniff it and take a small sip. Then he sprayed it all over Sam.

"Smooth" he said as he was gasping for breath; everyone else laughed.

"Real smooth." Then he passed it to Sam. She took a small sip and passed it to the others.

They talked and laughed for the next two hours before they returned to Earth. Daniel said his good byes but promise to return. When they arrived at the SGC, they went and got clean up and had their post mission exams. Then they had their briefing which lasted for over an hour.

When everyone left the briefing room, Jack went to see Teal'c. Daniel went with Sam into her lab.

"Here, Sam." He handed Sam the chips and camera.

"Thanks. I did up a new program; it won't take long to get all the addresses."

Sam copied all the video recording on to a lap top, and then she did some typing on a computer which was connected to the lap top.

"Watch this" Sam said then she pressed 'enter'.

Daniel watched what happened. He saw the symbols show up till there were seven; then it moved to the right, then another seven symbols appeared and once more the cursor moved to the right.

"I remember that one" Daniel said pointing to one address.

"I know that one, not this time."

"What are you going to do Sam?"

"First one will be P3R272"

"Which one was that?"

"The Ancient repository"

"Ah I remember that, good start."

"While I'm doing this, you should give your parents a call."

"Are you sure Sam?"

"Yes, go on."

"Thanks Sam." He stood up and walked out the door.

"Daniel." He turned to Sam.

"You can stay with Jack and me until things are sorted out."

"Thanks, Sam."

"Give Catherine a call, too."

"I'll do that." He turned away and walked out the door.

Sam had been working on the program for over an hour when Jack walk in.

"Hey." Sam turned around.

"Hey, how's Teal'c?"

"Good, Samuels wants to take him back to Washington."

"That's not going to happen... is it?"

"Nope. Hammond spoke to the President. He's staying here. As for putting him on a team..."

"SG1."

"Yep, for trial basis."

"OK." He walked in and over to see what Sam was doing.

"Is that from the walls on Abydos?"

"Yep it's the program I wanted to do... last time so we can get the addresses quicker now."

"Good, Hammond asked me to return temporarily, I said it was OK."

"Good. Who is going to be on SG1?"

"Me, Ferretti, Teal'c and Daniel."

"OK, anything else?"

"Yeah he asked the top brass to have you here permanently since you are the expert on the Stargate. He's going to let us know tomorrow." Then General Hammond walked in.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

"General, Sir."

"Major, Jack."

"George, what's up?"

"I came to see what you are doing, Major."

"I'm down loading all the recordings Daniel did when he was on Abydos, Sir... I did up a program when I was at the Pentagon that can get these symbols in order quickly. As you can see, so far, Sir, I have over one hundred gate addresses. With these addresses and the stellar drift adjustment, I can give you between seven and ten a week."

"You can do that, Major?" Sam smiled.

"Yes, Sir."

"Do you need to be here to do it?"

"Yes, Sir. I haven't got the program at the Pentagon. Only what's here, Sir."

"When do you think you can give me addresses to try out, Major?"

Sam turned around and did some typing then she walked over to a printer. When she got the sheet of paper she turned around and passed it to him.

"Here are the first five, General."

He looked at the symbols, then to Sam. "Good work, Major."

"Thank you sir" He turned and walked out the door.

"So how long will you be?"

"Why?"

"Dinner with Mom. I called her, she's expecting us and she called the cleaning service. They are at our place preparing the house and beds should be made by the time we get there."

"What about Daniel?"

"He's coming too." He looked at his watch then at Sam.

"Sam, why don't I go and get Daniel so we can go shopping? You could get an airman to drop you off at home."

"Sure, I'll be at least two hours." Jack smiled, totally familiar with Sam's idea of time passage.

"Great." He leaned over and gave her a kiss.

"Don't forget about time."

"I won't."

"Good, see you at home then."

"Alright." Jack turned and walked out the door. Sam continued working as well as making number of phone calls.

She was so engrossed with her work, she forgot about watching the time until Charlie entered the lab.

"Hey." Sam turned around.

"Hi Charlie, I thought you would be gone home by now."

"I am. Jack asked me to give you a lift home." Sam looked at her watch.

"Is that the time, I was ..."

"Jack said you would forget" he said smiling.

"Sorry. I do tend to get involved in my work. Give me few minutes."

"Sure." Sam saved everything and the copies just in case.

Then she shut everything down and stood up from her work bench and picked up a folder.

"I just need to take this to General Hammond, and then we can leave."

"OK, I'll wait for you top side."

"Sure." They walk out the door as Sam turn off the lights, then they went different directions.

Half an hour later, Charlie dropped Sam off at home. "Thanks for the lift, Charlie. See you tomorrow."

"OK Sam." He drove back down the drive way.

Sam walked up the steps and opened the door and walked in side. She took her shoes and jacket off just as Jack walked through the door.

"Hey, you're late."

"Funny. I was talking to General Hammond. He had to sign some papers for me then I had to fax them to Area 51."

"What for?"

"MALP."

"Ah, come on dinner's ready."

"Good. I'm hungry." Sam walked up to Jack and gave him a kiss then walked past him.

He followed Sam into the dining room that was next to the kitchen. Sam gave her mother-in-law, Noreen, a hug before sitting down to dinner. They all talked and laughed for the next couple of hours. After Noreen left to return to her own place, Jack, Sam and Daniel went to bed since they had to be on base early the next day.

The next morning, Sam helped the refugees with finding out their planet addresses. Once she got them all, she went to see Hammond who was in the briefing room

"What can I do for you, Major?"

"General, I spoke to the refugees and I got their planet addresses, Sir. With your permission, I would like to send a MALP to the first planet, to see if it's safe for the first group to return home." Sam passed him the file. He opened it and reviewed the information, then closed it.

"Alright, SG1 and SG2 you will go with the first group on Major Carter's list to make contact. I'll give you six hours." Then he stood.

"Major, how long will it take for the MALP to be ready""

"It's ready, Sir."

"Do it."

"Yes, Sir."

A few minutes later, Sam was in the control room when the gate started spinning. When the worm hole was formed, Sam used the remote control to send the MALP through the gate to the other side.

"Major, we're getting images now" Walter said.

Sam looked at the monitor and she panned the camera left and right. Then she leaned forward to the microphone.

"SG1 and 2, you have a 'go', stay on alert, trees fifty meters ahead."

Sam watched Jack do his salute. SG1 went first then the first group of refugees went through with SG2. Once they were through the gate shut down.

"I'll be down in the gate room, Sergeant."

"Yes, Ma'am." Sam stood up and walked down to the gate room just as Syler and the other engineers entered.

"OK let's get started." Sam helped put the iris into place and got it tested.

Once it was tested with a hand scanner and back up, she was satisfied. She went to report to General Hammond who was in his office. Sam knocked on the door before stepping inside.

"Major."

"General, I'm happy to report the iris is in place, with a backup just in case of a power outage, Sir."

"So it works?"

"Yes, Sir."

"How do we know if it's one of our teams that is returning and not the enemy?" Sam smiled at that.

"I built a GDO." She passed him one.

"Is that it?"

"Yes sir, there will be red and green lights when the person pushes the codes. When we recognize it, we send a signal back through the gate and it will show green to let them know it's safe to return."

"What if there's a power outage and a team returning hot?"

"There will be a backup, fully charged lap top on standby, Sir."

"You sure out did yourself here, Major."

"Thank you, Sir" Sam said smiling.

"I have some news for you, Major. You are transferring to the SGC as of..." he looked at his watch, "Ten minutes ago." Sam grinned.

"Thank you, General. What about Jack, Sir?"

"The Chief of Staff wants him here, also, as my second in command and leader of SG1."

"In other words, he's not retired anymore."

"No, and he knew about it this morning."

"Oh. I didn't have a chance to talk to him before he left, Sir."

"I see. Is there anything else you need, Major?"

"Yes, Sir. When all the refugees have returned to their planets, I would like to take few days off to sort things out in Washington."

"Your family?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Alright, as soon as the refugees have returned, you and Jack will have a week off to get your family settled."

"Thank you, Sir."

"If there's nothing else, you're dismissed, Major."

Sam walked out of his office and to her lab, where she worked for the next few hours. She returned to the control room few minutes before SG1 and SG2 we due to return.

When they did, they were all laughing. Sam walked down to the gate room and heard what Jack was telling General Hammond.

"George the people are friendly and they love to party, there's no threat. They were happy to have their love ones returned."

"That is good news, Jack."

"General Hammond, they said that we are welcome there any time."

"Daniel, we know why you want to go back there."

"Jack."

"Daniel."

"Dr. Jackson?"

"Sir, they said I can look at their history books and find out which part of Earth their ancestors came from." Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"You can return at a later date. For now…" He turned to Sam.

"Are the next group ready, Major?"

"Yes, Sir." She walked up to the control room, and a few minutes later she returned and passed Jack a GDO.

"What's that?" Ferretti asked.

"It's a GDO; I'll send you all a memo when this is over."

"So what do I do?"

"Press in your code number. It will show up red, and then when it turns green, it's safe to return."

"Why's that, Major?" Kawalski asked.

Sam walked over and pulled down a handle. Every one turned when they heard a noise.

"That is an iris, nothing can get through it. If an enemy tries to get through..."

"Like bugs on a wind shield." Jack said grinning.

"Yes." She raised the handle and the iris opened.

"Cool. So what's the code, Sam?"

"Five, nine, five, eight, two, seven."

"OK." He strapped it to his wrist just as the next group of refugees entered the gate room.

"Excuse me, Sir." Sam walked out of the gate room and up into the control room.

"Major Carter sure is smart, Sir" a captain said.

"Yes she is. You never know what she is going to build next."

"Yes, Sir." They watched as the gate started dialing.

"Jack, three hours this time." Jack turned to the others.

"OK, just like before."

When the worm hole was formed they saw the MALP go up the ramp and through the gate. Jack turned and looked up at Sam who was looking at the monitor. Then she looked up and leaned forward.

"All clear."

"Thanks, Sam." Jack turned to the others.

"Let's get these folks home." They walked up the ramp just as they had done earlier.

Both SG1 and SG2 went through the gate five more times to return the people to their homes. After their last trip, they went to the infirmary to get checked over, and once they got the all clear they left to go home. Teal'c was set up in his own private quarters.

The next day, Jack and Sam flew to Washington to see their kids and to pack for moving back to Colorado Springs. Three days later, there was a knock on the door, so Jack went to answer it.

"Brian, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Hi, Jack. Can we come in?" Jack saw his family with him.

"Sure." They all walked in side.

"Sam, look who the cat dragged in."

"Very funny." They walked into the living room.

"Brian, Alice, this is a surprise." Sam said and greeted them with hugs.

"Please sit down. Would you like a drink?"

"No thanks, Sam... Can we talk?"

"Kids, why don't you take your cousins outside for a bit?"

"OK, come on" Charlie said. Then the seven kids went outside to play.

Jack and Sam sat down across from Brian and Alice.

"What's wrong?"

"Jack... we need a place to stay."

"What's wrong with your place?"

"Our landlord burned the house; we were living in, to the ground. We lost just about everything... we were in the house when it happened."

"Oh. What about insurance?"

"Yes, we have it, but it will be a couple of weeks before we can get the money."

"You said your landlord burned your place to the ground?" Sam asked

"Yeah he's trying file a claim on his insurance; he got himself into money problems."

"Where are you stationed now?"

"Andrews. We've only been here for couple of months. The Base has a Red Cross assistance program, but that takes some time, too." Jack looked at Sam; she looked back at him and smiled. He smiled then they looked at Brian and Alice.

"We know a great place for you to stay...long term."

"Where, who do we talk to, is the rent...reasonable?" Brian asked. Jack smiled.

"Rents nothing, who you talk to is...us. You'll be able to put your housing allowance into savings for the kids, if you want."

"What?" Alice said in shock.

"Yep. Sam has been transfused back to Colorado Springs, working in deep space telemetry and I've been called back to active duty myself."

"Does Mom know about this?"

"Yes, so are you guys still interested? The house will still be fully furnished."

"Yes, we'll take it!"

"Good. The only things you need to take care of are the insurance and utilities."

"How do we ever thank you Jack, Sam?"

"That is what families are for. Now why don't you guys move in, we moving out, so let's go and get our kids." They stood up and hugged each other just as a truck pulled up in front of the house.

"I'll talk to the driver, Sam."

"OK, Jack." He walked away, while they went to get their kids.


	41. Chapter 41

**AN: Thank you all for your alerts, favourates and wounderful reviews. They all makes my day :)**

Chapter 41

Over the next hour all of Jack's, Sam's and their kids' things were loaded on the truck. Then Jack and Sam helped Brian and Alice move their suitcases and boxes from their car. When they were finished, Jack showed them the security box. Brian and Alice put in their number while Sam made few phone calls.

When everything was done, their taxi arrived. Jack, Sam and the kids said their good byes before taking their bags to the taxi. Once in they headed to the airport.

A few hours later they arrived at their home in Colorado Springs. "Sam, how about pizza tonight?"

"Sounds good."

"OK you call for pizza. I'll take these bags and kids' up stairs."

"Sure."

"Come on, kids. Let's go and check on your rooms." They walked to the stairs and up them while Sam called for their dinner.

That night they watched a movie before the kids went to bed. Jack and Sam went to bed not long after.

The next morning, Jack and Sam took Connor to day care, once he was settled in and making friends, they left to take the twins to school. The twins were happy to see their old friends again. When Jack and Sam left the school they went to get some groceries for home and to unpack the boxes that arrived that morning.

The next day, after dropping the kids off at day care and school, they drove to the SGC for the day.

During the first week, Jack helped General Hammond in choosing personnel to join the SGC, while Sam was busy getting her new equipment organized.

The day before SG1 was due for their first mission, General Hammond walked into Sam's lab with a file folder in his hand.

"Major." Sam came to attention.

"General, Sir."

"Can I ask why you have these two addresses up first?" He passed Sam the file. She opened it to look at the addresses, and then she laid it on the table.

"General, trust me, these two addresses are important"

"Why? What's on the planets?"

"Allies. That's all you need to know, Sir."

"Alright. I'll send SG1 to this planet and SG2 to this planet." He pointed to the two addresses.

Sam shook her head. "Sir, SG1 needs to go to that planet." Sam said looking at the general as she pointed to one of the addresses.

"Alright. This better be good, Major."

"It is, Sir." He nodded, then picked up the file and left the lab. Sam let out her breath, then turned around and continued working.

That night in bed, Sam was snuggling up to Jack's side. "Sam?" She moved so she could look at Jack.

"George told me which planets SG1 and SG2 are going to tomorrow."

"I know. He spoke to me this morning about it. He asked why those two and all I said to him was 'allies'."

"Yeah. What's on the second planet?" Sam smiled.

"The Tok'ra. Hopefully they got the message from the operative about where they can find Egria."

"OK. One thing that puzzles me, Sam. How did you know where she is? She died when the Pangarins had her."

"From Daniel. When he spoke to Ernst he said that I gave him a message when he was on that planet."

"What was the message?" Sam thought for a moment.

"The message said: Our ally's queen is here. Look for Earth's point of origin There you will find her."

"Ally's queen?"

"Yes. When Daniel told me the message, I could think of only one ally that had a queen."

"The Tok'ra."

"Yes. That means we found a ship that can time travel and we used it to go back in the past to save the queen and Ernest."

"OK. So that happens in, what, eight plus years' time?"

"That's my best guess."

"OK."

"You know you will have to stay on base starting tomorrow."

"I know."

"I'll have a lap top and computer ready for you to use."

"Thanks."

"And when you do start building the device, if you can, please draw a diagram on the lap top."

"Sure. Anything else?"

"Ask General Hammond for the crystals."

"Good idea."

"Let's get some sleep. We have a busy few days ahead of us."

"I know." He kissed her forehead then they closed their eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning, SG2 was leaving first. Sam walked in to the gate room where SG2 was assembled.

"Charlie, a word, please."

"Sure thing, Sam." He walked with her to a quiet corner.

"What is it?"

"Charlie, the planet you going to, there are people there with glowing eyes. They are not Goa'uld."

"How do you…?" Sam raised her hand to interrupt.

"When you meet them, tell them that you are Major Charlie Kawalski of Earth, the first world known as the Tauri... that should get their attention."

"Tauri? Teal'c said that during the interrogation."

"Yes. Tell them that Ra is dead and tell them who killed him. If they ask any questions answer them, be honest with them."

"OK. How do you know this, Sam?"

"One day you will learn everything you need to know, I promise. Oh, if you speak to their leader tell her 'don't trust Cordesh' and if she asks why, tell her to check his things."

"OK Sam. You know you, Daniel, and Jack have been acting strange since we met." Sam smiled.

"What's a lot stranger than going to other planets?"

"Well…"

"Good luck, Charlie." Sam patted him on the shoulder then walked out of the gate room and up into the control room.

"Dial it up, Sergeant" Hammond said. He gave Sam a nod just before she sat down.

"Yes, Sir." They all watched the gate spin, then lock into place, and then spin again.

When the worm hole was formed, Sam moved the MALP up the ramp and through the gate. When it reached the other side, she sent it down the steps and had it stop next to the DHD. Sam panned the camera to look around the area.

"All clear, Sir."

"SG2, you have a go." Sam looked up and watched SG2 walk through the gate then it shut down.

Half an hour later SG1 was in the gate room when the worm hole was formed. Jack gave Sam a smile then turned around and walk up the ramp and through the worm hole then the gate shut down. Sam turned to General Hammond.

"General, do you still have the box with the binoculars in it?"

"Yes I do, Major. Why?"

"Jack will be asking for it."

"I understand." He walked to the stairs and up to his office. Sam turned around and did some typing.

Ten minutes later the gate started spinning. When the worm hole was formed, Sam look down to see whose code was being received. When she saw it was SG1, she opened the iris as well as sending them the green light, just as General Hammond came running down the stairs.

"Major?"

"It's SG1, Sir." Almost immediately they saw Ferretti and Daniel come through the gate.

"We need a medical team" Daniel called out.

"Medical team to the gate room, medical team to the gate room" Walter said over the PA system.

Sam stood up when they all saw Teal'c carrying Jack over his shoulders in firemen lift. Sam ran down to the gate room just as the medical team arrived. General Hammond was already in there.

"Captain, what happen?"

"The General walked through a circle that was on the floor, and then a device appeared from the wall." Teal'c laid Jack on the stretcher and the doctor started examining Jack for injuries.

"Let's get the General to the infirmary" the Doctor said then the medical personnel left with Jack.

"You were saying, Captain?"

"Teal'c went over and looked into it and nothing happened. So the General stepped forward to look in to it and it grabbed his head. A minute later it let go and disappeared back into the wall just as the General collapsed. Teal'c picked him up and Daniel dialed here. Then we came through, Sir."

"Alright. All of you go get your post mission exams." The three turned and walked out of the room. Hammond turned to Sam.

"That is why you wanted SG1 to go there" he said quietly.

"Yes, Sir. It's just the beginning, Sir."

"Why don't you go and see him?"

"Thanks, Sir." She hurried away toward the infirmary. When she walked into the infirmary, Jack was awake and complaining, which made Sam smile.

"Hey." He turned to Sam and smiled.

"Hey, can you tell them that I'm fine?"

"Jack." She stepped forward.

"Let them do their tests. I'll give Mom a call."

"Alright."

"And behave, Jack." She gave him a kiss then turned around and walked out the door.

Sam gave Noreen a call. She spoke to her mother-in-law for a few minutes, and then returned to the infirmary. Half an hour later, Jack was discharged. He followed Sam to her lab where they could talk in private.

Six hours later the alarms sounded. Sam ran down to the control room. She arrived to see one of SG2's members step through the gate. General Hammond went down to talk to the lieutenant. Sam watched what was going on then Hammond turned to Sam.

"Major." Sam stood up and walked down and into the gate room.

"General?"

"Major, these Tok'ra want to meet you, they are holding the rest of SG2."

"I'll go and get geared up, Sir."

"Go." Sam ran out of the gate room.

Ten minutes later, she returned and stood next to the lieutenant. "What happened, Lieutenant?"

"Major Kawalski told them who we are and where we are from and about you. They didn't believe us, so the Major asked if I could come and get you, they agreed."

"Then let's go." The gate started dialing.

When the worm hole was formed, they walked up the ramp and through the gate and it shut down. When Sam stepped onto the planet, she look around.

"After you, Lieutenant." They walked until the Tok'ra appeared.

"Major Carter?" One of them removed his hood. Sam smiled when she recognized the Tok'ra as the one she had given the piece of paper.

"Hello, again."

"Please, step closer." They stepped closer, and then they were ringed down to the underground tunnels.

They followed the Tok'ra to a room where Sam recognized all the occupants.

"Major Carter, this is Garshaw, leader of the Tok'ra."

"Pleased to meet you. Where is the rest of SG2?"

"Sam." She turned to see they were nearby, so she walked over to them.

"Are you guys OK?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Good, did you tell her?"

"She didn't believe me."

"Alright." She turned to Garshaw and stepped forward till she was standing in front of her.

"You don't believe that Cordesh is a Goa'uld?"

"I've known Cordesh for years."

"Did you check his room?" Sam raised an eye brow.

"Why should I?"

"You will find the proof you need."

"If what you say is true, how do I know you're not a spy?"

"Because Garshaw," then she leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"I have memories of the future and I know that you are friends with the Tollan." She stepped back and stared directly into Garshaw's eyes.

"Trust me, have his room searched and then we can talk." Garshaw turned to two Tok'ra. She said something in Goa'uld, and then she turned to Sam.

"If you're lying…"

"I'm not." They stared at each other till the two Tok'ra ran into the room.

"Garshaw." She turned to one of the Tok'ra. He opened a box for Garshaw to see its contents. Sam could see Garshaw was getting angry, she said something in Goa'uld, and then they turned and ran out of the room.

She turned to the other two Tok'ra "Go." The two Tok'ra walked out of the room.

Charlie and the others walked out of the room where they had been held.

"Major Carter, thank you." She bowed to Sam.

"You're welcome. We must talk in private."

"Of course, this way." Sam turned to Charlie.

"Stay here." She turned and followed Garshaw down to one of the rooms where they could talk privately.

When Sam walked into the room, she noticed three large tubs and a smaller one. She walked over to it and smiled, and then she turned to Garshaw.

"You did get the message."

"Yes, thank you. Now we need hosts soon." Sam pulled out piece of paper and passed it to Garshaw.

"Go to this planet. There will be plenty of hosts." She pointed to the top address.

"Thank you and the second one?"

"The Tollan, they are in trouble."

"I will do that."

"And the last address, you need to send some Tok'ra there to recover one of your own who is going to be there and will need help."

"Who?" Then a man walked into the room.

"Excuse me, Garshaw, there's an important incoming message."

"I'll be right there." He left the room. Sam looked at the guy until he was gone, then she turned to Garshaw.

"I need to go. Something has happened to my husband, my mate. I need to return to Earth."

"Very well and thank you, again."

"You're welcome. I hope that we, Tauri, and you, Tok'ra, can become friends and allies in the …future."

"Yes. I would like that as well." Sam turned to the queen.

"Now you have your queen, you can rebuild." She turned to Garshaw.

"And between the Tok'ra and Tauri, we can win this war."

"Yes we can. You have already started with the killing of Ra, Apophis, Amonet and Heru'ur in a very short time."

"I know." They walked out of the room and back to where SG2 was waiting.

"Let's go home, Charlie." They walked out of the room and down to the rings.

Two of the Tok'ra stepped forward to return their weapons. "Thanks" Charlie said. They stepped in the rings, and then they were on the surface.

"Let's get back." They quickly walked to the Stargate.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

A few minutes later they were in the SGC gate room, with the MALP. General Hammond was waiting for them at the bottom of the ramp.

"Major." He looked at Sam.

"Everything's fine, Sir. It looks like we have new friends and can be allies of the Tok'ra, Sir."

"Go and get cleaned up, we will debrief in an hour."

"Yes, Sir."

When SG2 and Sam were in the briefing room with General Hammond, they all told the general almost everything. Sam had asked Charlie to leave a few things out which he did. After every one reported their parts, General Hammond looked around and stood up "Well done people. SG2, you are on down time for a week since Major Kawalski's wife is due to give birth in couple of days. Enjoy your down time." They all stood up and walked out the door.

Sam went to see what Jack was doing. She decided to check their married officer quarters first. She found him in bed asleep, so she got undressed and climbed in and snuggled up to him. She was tired, too, since it was after 2200, and there had been plenty of stress throughout the day.

The next morning in Sam's lab, Jack was using Sam's computer while she was using the lap top to do some work. When Jack finished entering gate addresses, he started designing the device to get the gate the extra power he would need. When he finished and saved it and had printed a copy, he stood up and looked over at Sam.

"Lunch, Sam." Sam looked up at him then to her watch.

"That sounds good to me." Sam saved what she was doing, then stood and followed Jack out of her lab and down to the mess hall.

They joined Teal'c and Daniel for lunch. The four of them talked for an hour before going their separate ways. Jack was teaching Teal'c boxing while Sam returned to her lab to see what Jack had done.

The next day, Jack stayed busy building the device as well as starting to speak the Ancient language. When he finished, he carried it down to the power room and connected it. Sam was with him. Then they went to the control room where Jack typed on the computer, and then the gate started dialing. He turned to Sam and said something to her.

"Jack, I..." He looked around, walked over and picked up a box, and then turned back to her.

"The box." She nodded. Then General Hammond came running down the stairs.

"Sir, Jack wants the box."

"Now?"

"Yes, Sir." He ran back up to his office.

Jack walked down to the gate room, with Sam trailing behind him. He walked to the bottom of the ramp and stopped. Sam stood in front of him and looking at him.

"You know what to do?" He nodded.

"I hope this plan works, Jack." Then he said something.

"Jack, if you can build a weapon to destroy the replicators, it might just be a start for the Asgard." Then General Hammond walked into the room.

He passed Jack the box when the worm hole was formed. "Good luck, Son." Jack gave him a nodded then he stepped up the ramp and through the gate then it shut down.

"All we can do is wait" Sam said still looking at the gate.

"Will he be alright?" Sam turned to Hammond and smiled.

"Yes, Sir. He will be fine."

When Jack arrived on the planet he rolled down the steps still holding on to the box. He sat up just as two Asgard stepped forward. He asked for their help and the Asgard recognized the language so he lifted his arm up. Jack stopped him and said in the Ancient language, "I'm here to help you. Before you remove the knowledge from me, there is something I need to give to you. I need one of your ships and you need these." He opened the box and picked up one wrapped crystal. He unwrapped it and showed it to the Asgard.

"Here is important information for you." The Asgard turned to the other Asgard and they talked in their own language, then they were all three beamed up to a ship.

Jack unwrapped the other three crystals and passed them to the Asgard, and then he stood up and looked around. He walked over to one of the panels and started moving the stones around. One of the Asgard walked over to see what Jack was doing. When Jack finished, he moved over to another panel and started moving the stones there as well.

When he finished, he turned around and crouched down. He pointed to his head. The Asgard raised his hand above Jack's head and put a white stone on it. Jack closed his eyes for couple of minutes then opened them when the Asgard removed the stone.

"Thank you."

"You are most welcome."

"I hope the crystals and the information I gave you will be helpful."

"Yes, they will indeed."

"I also gave you information and designs for a weapon to help defeat the replicators."

"How do you know of the replicators?"

"The crystals will tell you everything you need to know."

"Is that why you came to us?"

"I needed your help removing the Ancient information that was in my head, because it was too much and was killing me. Also, I wished for you to have the information on the crystals. You will need to review the information, it is very important."

"We will."

"I don't want to sound ungrateful, because I really, really appreciate you getting all that stuff out of my head, but you folks should understand that we're out there, now, and we might not be ready for a lot of this stuff but we're doing the best we can. We are a very curious race. We believe in freedom, no slavery, making friends, and allies."

"You have already taken the first steps towards becoming the fifth race." The Asgard held out his hand and Jack took it and stood.

Then they were beamed back down to the gate. Jack looked around to see other Asgard looking at him and talking in their own language.

"Come with me." The Asgard showed Jack around and he got to meet number of them.

SGCSGCSGCSGC

Six hours after Jack stepped through the gate and it closed down, the gate started spinning, then the lights went out. When the worm hole was formed, Sam couldn't get the iris to close.

So she said in the microphone "Manual override."

"Major, look" Sergeant Syler said. Sam looked up and then she ran down to the gate room when Jack and an Asgard stepped on to the ramp.

They stepped forward then stopped just as Daniel, Lou, Teal'c and General Hammond walked into the room.

"General Hammond this is Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet."

"Thor, it is nice to meet you."

"You, too, General Hammond. O'Neill has said many things about you." Hammond looked at Jack.

"All good stuff" Jack said smiling.

"Thor, why did you come here?" Hammond asked.

"To meet you and your first team, SG1, and Major Carter. O'Neill told me that you have killed three Goa'uld in a short time" he said looking at Sam.

"Yes, I did. Did I do something wrong?"

"No, but it has changed the course of events and power to one Goa'uld."

"Who?" Hammond asked.

"Klorel" Teal'c said.

"Yes, he has all of Apophis and Heru'ur's planets and Jaffa. He now controls the second largest army in this galaxy."

"Thank you for that information, Thor" Hammond said.

"You are welcome. If you need any assistance, use this to send a signal." He passed a stone to Hammond. Sam saw the stone and knew what it could do.

"I must depart; I hope we can become friends, General Hammond."

"I hope so too, Thor." Thor pressed a button on his wrist and the worm hole was formed. He turned and walked up the ramp and through the gate, and then it shut down.

"So that's what the Asgard look like" Ferretti commented.

"Yep" Jack said as he walked down the steps and out of the gate room with Sam following.

Hours later, Jack walked into Hammond's office. "George."

"Jack, what did the doctors say?"

"I'm back to normal according to them." He sat down and leaned back in the chair.

"That is good news. Is there any particular reason you are in my office?"

"Yes. Remember that box you gave me and what was in it? It was for the Asgard."

"What, are you say that they are...?"

"Yep. Want to know more about them? Ask Daniel and Teal'c."

"I will. If there is nothing else, I've got a lot of work to do." Jack stood.

"Yeah I know. I better go and get my wife. Our kids will be home in an hour, so 'night, George."

"'Night, Jack."

The next day, Jack was in Sam's lab when the phone rang so Sam answered it "Carter."

"Sam, it's Charlie." Sam turned to Jack.

"Hi Charlie is everything OK?"

"Yeah everything is wonderful. Do you know where Jack is?"

"He's right here with me. Why?"

"Tell him that Jonathan Louis Charles and David James Daniel Kawalski were born an hour ago."

"Twins, Janet had twin boys Jack!" He got up from the table and walked around and listened to what Charlie was saying.

"How's Janet?"

"She's great. She was in labor for only six hours."

"That is great and how's Charlotte coping with all of this?"

"She's great, too. She's with Mom and Dad at the moment. She doesn't know about the twins, yet."

"OK. Give Janet our best and we will stop by after work."

"Sure, talk to you soon."

"Twins! He didn't tell us that."

"Let's go and find the others."

"Why?" Sam walked out of her lab, so Jack followed her.

When she found the others, they were in the mess hall since it was lunch time. Daniel was just about to leave. "Daniel stay for a minute."

"Why? I have work to do"

"Trust me." He sat back down at the table with the others.

"Charlie called to let Jack and me know that... Jonathan Louis Charles and David James Daniel Kawalski were born just over an hour ago."

"Twins" Lou said.

"Yep, you didn't know?"

"No. Well I'll be damned; I guess every one lost that bet."

"I guess so." They talked for another few minutes before Jack and Sam got their lunch.

After lunch, Jack went to see Walter knowing that he took care of all bets in the SGC. When he did see him General Hammond was with him.

"Sergeant, George."

"Jack, why are you smiling?"

"Oh, Charlie Kawalski called to let Sam and me know that... Jonathan Louis Charles and David James Daniel Kawalski where born few hours ago."

"Twins?" Walter asked.

"Yep, twin boys."

"Thanks you for telling me, Jack."

"No problem, George." He turned around and walked away.

Later that afternoon, Jack and Sam walked into Janet's room. "Hi Doc" Jack said as he followed Sam.

"Sam, General. Charlie said that he told you two."

"Yeah. By the looks of your room, word spread fast." Jack looked around to see flowers, cards and blue helium-filled balloons.

"Yes they all arrived in the last hour."

"Well, we got you these. We only had one until Charlie said you had twin boys, so we bought the second one." Sam passed Janet two bags. She opened them to see two thirty five centimeter Care Bears.

She pulled them out and read the tags. "Bedtime Bear."

"That's for Jonathan" Sam said.

Then Janet pulled out the second bear and read its tag. "Tender Heart Bear."

"Yep. That one is for David" Sam said.

"Thank you, both of you."

"No problem, Doc. We did think of getting flowers, but it looks like you have plenty." Janet laughed.

"You're right there." They talked until a nurse came in to let Janet know that one of the twins was awake and ready to be fed. Jack and Sam said their good byes before leaving.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

The next day Jack learned that Ferretti had to take leave for few days due to a family emergency. Before their next mission, Jack asked, "George, since we are a man down, how about having Sam on the team until Ferretti gets back?"

"Alright. You leave in two hours."

"Thanks, George," Jack said grinning, before he walked out the door.

When he walked into Sam's lab, she was typing on her laptop. "Hey." She looked up and smiled.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I spoke to George. You are on SG1 'til Lou gets back." Sam smiled.

"That's great... what?"

"We leave in two hours."

"Two hours?"

"Yeah, so you want to come? You remember the last time you fought that chief?"

"Yes. You mean…?"

"Yep."

"OK."

Jack leaned forward and said to Sam, "I'm looking forward to the fight. It's a turn on." He smiled then turned and walked out the door whistling. Sam smiled and shook her head.

Two hours later Sam and SG1 gated to the planet and as Daniel, Jack, and Sam knew what going to happen, they let it happen again. When it came to the fight, the chief didn't stand a chance against Sam. She had him on his back with a knife against his throat in seconds, which shocked all the men there except for Jack and Daniel.

When the chief agreed to freedom for all his tribe's women, including his daughter, Sam stepped back and turned to the other chief and his son who was smiling.

"All women should be free to love, not be sold like cattle, like your chief was going to do to his daughter. She is in love with another chief's son. Women are a lot stronger than you think they are in their hearts and women shouldn't cover their faces not now, not ever." She turned and walked over to Jack who gave her a kiss.

"I'm proud of you Sam."

"I know you are Jack. Let's go home."

Then they saw the young girl running toward and into the young guy's arms, she was crying but smiling at the same time. Then they all walked away from the chief and his men. Other women and girls followed Jack and the others. A few hours later, they returned to the SGC with smiles on their faces.

When General Hammond learned about what happened to Sam and what she did, he could see that she was happy that she had gone off world. SG1 went off world one more time before Ferretti returned. They all learned that his parents were in a bad car accident and the doctors were not sure if they were going to make it. However, they did.

Two months later, SG1 and SG3 gated to another new planet. Jack and Daniel knew what was going to happen. They returned to Earth and were in their debriefing with Hammond when Johnson from SG3 tried to attack Teal'c, but he ended up in the Infirmary.

Within an hour, four more people were showing signs of infection and Hammond wanted answers as to why some of his people started acting crazy. He turned to Jack for ideas.

"I don't know, Sir, perhaps Sam might."

They went to see Sam who was in her lab. She could smell Jack before she saw him. She wanted to jump him, but General Hammond also walked into the room.

"Major Carter, are you OK?"

"Yes sir, what can I do for you?"

"Do you have any idea what we are dealing with? We have at least ten personnel infected with whatever it is."

"Sorry, Sir, but I know someone who can help you. I don't know if she has the right clearance. This is more of her area than mine."

"Sorry, Major, without clearance…"

"I think she might have it, Sir, she's a doctor working at the Air Force Academy hospital."

"Who?"

"Doctor Janet Frasier, Major Kawalski's wife, Sir. I remember her telling me about her training. She's a specialist in rare and exotic diseases and pathology."

"I'll go and find out if she has clearance, Major"

"Yes, Sir." He turned and walked out the door.

Jack turned to Sam. "Sam?"

"I want you Jack... now!"

"Sam, can you wait 'til Janet gets here?"

"I'll try."

"When she arrives then we can be together. OK?" He turned and left.

Two hours later, Sam couldn't wait any longer, so she went looking for Jack. She was surprised when she saw who was walking toward her.

"Janet!"

"Sam." They hugged warmly.

"Are you OK, Sam?"

"No, I'm trying to find my husband... I'm infected."

"General Hammond told me, on Level 21, about what's happening. He locked down the base... I hope I can help."

"I know you can Janet. Where are you headed?"

"To the Infirmary."

"I'll show you the way."

"Thanks." They hurried to the Infirmary.

"Sam, you know about this, don't you?" Janet asked quietly.

"I do."

"So what's the cure?" Just then, they saw two airmen who were holding a marine between and walking around them.

"Is it that bad?" She thumbed toward the three men.

"Oh yeah." They proceeded to and into the Infirmary.

"I didn't know Doctor Warner worked here."

"I'll leave you to it, Janet, oh and welcome to the SGC."

"Thanks." Sam turned, and then Janet grabbed her arm. Sam stopped and turned to Janet. Sam knew what Janet wanted to know.

"Daniel Jackson's blood is your clue, Janet." Sam turned and walked out the door.

She found Jack in the men's locker room. She kissed him hard and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and head. "I want you, now!" She kissed him again.

When they broke apart, "Sam, not here, not now," Jack groaned.

"Janet's here and we are in lock down."

"OK." He looked around, then grabbed her hand and walked out of the locker room and led her to their on base quarters.

Once they were in there and the door was locked, they kissed and ripped each other's clothes off. Jack pushed Sam on to the bed then he was on top of her.

Janet was speaking to Dr. Warner, to find out more about the virus, when Teal'c and Daniel brought in an airman whose face was covered in blood. Janet went to him as she put on her gloves. "You're new here," Daniel said knowing who she was.

"Yes, I'm Dr. Frasier; I just arrived half an hour ago. General Hammond asked for my help."

"Hi, I'm Dr. Jackson, Daniel Jackson, not an MD doctor and this is Teal'c." Janet was cleaning up the man's wound.

A nurse walked over to Janet, "I can do that doctor."

"Thank you, Lieutenant." Janet stepped back, removed her gloves, and turned to Daniel.

"Dr. Jackson, have you given a blood sample since this started?"

"Ah, no, why?"

"Come with me." Janet led him to a bed where she was able to collect a sample.

"Thank you." You're welcome. Is there anything we can do to help?"

"Yes, find out how many are infected."

"Sure, come on Teal'c."

Janet walked out of the Infirmary and down to the labs since she remembered walking past them. She checked Daniel's blood and compared it to a blood sample of someone was infected.

"What are you trying to telling me, Sam?" She stood up and walked out of the labs and down to the office, where she got out Daniel's file.

"Why is Dr. Jackson the key?" She looked over his file and looked at what he was taking every day.

"Allergies...that's got to be it." She noticed that he had been taking daily antihistamines.

"That's got to be it." She closed the file, stood and walked back into the Infirmary.

She searched through the medicine cabinets until she realized that there was only one box. She opened it to find only two full vials. She looked up when she heard a crash. She put the box down and ran over grabbing a pair of gloves, and two airmen ran into the room to help when Dr. Warner tried to attack a nurse. The two airmen grabbed the doctor and pulled him away.

"Are you alright Lieutenant?"

"Yes, Doctor." Janet turned to the airmen.

"Put him on this bed." They dragged the doctor over and onto the bed. Janet managed to strap him down.

"Thank you, airmen. You're dismissed, but don't go too far. We may need you again soon."

Janet walked over and picked up a syringe and one of the two bottles. She filled the syringe and returned to the bed. She pulled his sleeve up and patted his arm, and then she got an alcohol swab and wiped his arm. Then she picked up the syringe and put the needle into his arm, into his vein, and then she slowly injected the antihistamine. When finished, she removed the syringe, put a piece of cotton over the injection site, and stood back. The lieutenant walked over to Janet just as Dr. Warner started to calm down.

"Doctor, what did you inject Dr. Warner with?"

"Hopefully, a cure. Do you know if there any more boxes of antihistamine on base?"

"I could go and look for you, Doctor."

"Thanks, take tranquilizer darts with you just in case."

"Yes, Doctor."

Ten minutes later, Dr. Warner opened his eyes. "What the…?" Janet stepped forward.

"Dr. Warner."

"Dr. Frasier, what happened?"

"You attacked a nurse. Before I let you go, I'm going to take a blood sample." Janet went to get everything she needed.

When she returned, "You found a cure?"

"I hope I did, I'll keep you in restraints 'til I know for sure."

"OK." Janet finished taking the blood sample, just as the nurse returned with two boxes.

"This is all we have, Doctor."

"OK, put it in the cabinet with the others. I'll be right back." Janet walked out of the Infirmary.

When she returned ten minutes later, she undid Dr. Warner restraints. "Dr. Frasier?"

"Dr. Warner, we going to need more boxes of antihistamine vials."

"Why?"

"That's the cure. We've got work to do."

"But the base is on lock down."

"It won't be for much longer." She turned and walked over to three of her nurses.

"Lieutenants, do any of you take antihistamines?"

"I do, every day, Doctor."

"So do I."

"Same here."

"Good. Now help me fill these syringes, one syringe per bottle." They filled 49 syringes.

"OK, let's get the worst ones done." They gathered up the tray and alcohol swabs and walked out of the Infirmary.

They soon saw Teal'c. "Mr. Teal'c we're going to need your help."

"Have you found a cure, Dr. Frasier?"

"Yes, I have."

"That is good news. How may I assist you?"

"If you and another airman can hold the infected down, I can give them the antidote... it has to be injected into the vein." Teal'c bowed and followed Janet and her three nurses.

They injected General Hammond first, and then they did the worst ones. Once she had used all the available syringes, Janet returned to General Hammond's cell. She opened the door, "Dr. Frasier, you found the cure."

Janet smiled tiredly, "Yes, Sir I did. But, Sir, I urgently need more vials of antihistamine."

"Is that the cure?"

"Yes, Sir. I've already used the entire base inventory. I need at least another dozen boxes so everyone can be injected."

"Alright I'll go make the call. Well done, Doctor."

"Thank you, General... it was Sam... Major Carter who gave me the clue. How did she know? You will have to ask her."

"What was the clue, Doctor?"

"Daniel Jackson's blood, I checked his blood work and his medical history, he takes antihistamines every day, like I do, for allergies, Sir." Hammond nodded.

"Well good work, Doctor."

"Thank you, Sir." They all walked out of the cells.

Four hours later, all the personnel had been injected with antihistamine. When Janet and her staff found Jack and Sam, they were sleeping on top of the bed and covered in sweat. Janet injected them with a strong sedative.

"Help me put them into scrubs and onto the gurneys."

"Why not give them the antidote doctor?" a nurse asked.

"They are dehydrated. I want IVs going in both of them, and then we can give them both the antidote."

The staff managed to put the green scrubs on to both Jack and Sam, and then they lifted them onto the two gurneys and wheeled out of the room. Janet shook her head when she saw the ripped clothes on the floor. Then she grinned before following her staff out of the room, closing the door behind her.

An hour later, both Jack and Sam awoke; they both were very stiff and sore. Janet walked by to check on them and smiled when she saw them awake.

"Janet."

"Sam, General, how are you both?"

"Sore, Doc."

"Same here, and tired."

"Well, I'm not surprised."

"Meaning?" Jack asked.

"You two must have been at it for hours and would have collapsed from dehydration and exhaustion. That is why you both have IVs."

"So, Doc, why do you think Sam chose me?"

"Hmmm, behavior fits. All the victims are behaving like primitives. Most female, low level primates tend to choose their sexual partners according to who would give them the strongest offspring. The leaders of a pack or tribe are usually the prime choice. You should be flattered, General, Sam considers you to be the Alpha male," Janet said smiling.

"Oh I am, Doc. I am."

"You should be…going at it like wild animals in heat." Janet gave Sam a wink.

"I'll leave you two to rest. I have a briefing to attend to in fifteen minutes."

When she had gone, Jack turned to Sam and grinned, "Strongest off spring, wild animals," Jack said.

"Yeah, so you're sore?"

"Yeah, my knees and back are. How about you?"

"Oh I am, give me a week to recover. I think we did it enough for a month, morning and night."

"They closed their eyes and fell asleep.

Three hours later, SG1 and SG3 returned to the planet with the cure. Once the population had been injected and those who had been the touched walked out in to the light, everyone was happy. SG1 was able to make friends with the people. They returned to the SGC two hours later.


	44. Chapter 44

**AN: Thank you all for your alerts, favourates and wounderfull reviews. I also like to wish every one a merry christmas all the way from New Zealand. Enjoy this chapter**

Chapter 44

While SG1 and SG3 were on the planet, Sam was showing Janet around the SGC. When they arrived in the control room, Janet was amazed with what she saw 'til she looked out the window.

"Is that the Stargate?"

"Yep, that's it." Then the gate started turning.

The alarms sounded. "What's going on?"

"Someone's dialing in to the gate, watch."

When the wormhole was formed and the iris closed, "Wow" was all Janet could manage.

"Receiving SG2's code, Ma'am."

"Open the iris."

They looked to see SG2 returning from their four-day off-world mission. "Welcome back SG2." Charlie looked up and froze.

"Damn, I should have a camera with me, Jack would have loved that look," Sam said. Janet turned to Sam who was grinning.

"Go on." Janet walked down the stairs and through the open door.

"Janet, what are you doing here?"

"Saving the base from a virus." They hugged and kissed just as General Hammond walked into the gate room, with Sam behind him.

"General."

"Major, how did it go?"

"Good, Sir. The lieutenant here took heaps of pictures for Dr. Jackson to study."

"Very well go get cleaned up. We will debrief in two hours."

"Yes, Sir."

"Oh, Dr. Frasier, you are now assigned to the SGC."

"Thank you, General."

"You're welcome, Doctor." He turned and walked out of the gate room.

"So, now you know what I do here."

"Yes, I do. You missed out on all the excitement here in the past twenty-four hours."

"Oh what happened?"

"Come on, I'll tell you all on the way to the Infirmary." Janet gave Sam a wink as they walked past. Charlie saw the wink and wondered what happened while SG2 were away.

When SG1 and SG3 returned and they finished their showers, post mission exams and briefing, Jack walked down to Sam's lab. He noticed some one walk into her lab ahead of him so he stopped and listened.

"Major Carter."

"Yes, Major?"

"Why did you pick O'Neill when you were affected by the virus?"

"You're new here."

"Yes, I've been here two weeks. So why him and not someone like me?"

"I chose..." then she saw Jack walk in and stand behind the major.

"General O'Neill for a number of reasons, one is for the strongest off spring we could have together and he makes a great leader."

"I'm a leader."

"But you're a major, when I can have a General." He snorted.

"So that is how you reach major, you sleep..."

"Major" Jack said in General-like command tone. The major jumped and turned around in shock.

"General O'Neill, Sir."

"I heard everything you said to Major Carter. Now I want you to go directly to General Hammond, Major, and you tell him what you just said to Major Carter, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Sir!" He ran past Jack out of the lab.

Jack turned around, after watching the major leave, to see Sam standing in front of him.

"You just scared the crap out of the major."

"Well after what he said, what else could I do. Anyway, he can't be very bright if he's been here two weeks and hasn't asked enough questions to learn that we've been married for over ten years!"

"I know." She leaned forward and whispered, "That turned me on. Let's go home and you can order me around." She stepped back and licked her lips before turning around and walking back over to her workbench.

"I'll see you at home then, Sam."

Jack went to see General Hammond. When he was close, he saw Charlie and Lou standing in the hallway, listening. Jack tapped them on their shoulders, making them jump and turn around. Jack raised his finger to his lips then looked at the door. They all heard, "Major Ford, what you just told me, could be considered harassment, if it weren't so idiotic. I could have you court martialed with the remarks you made to Major Carter and about General O'Neill. I have no choice but to place a black mark in your file. Any, and I do mean ANY, future such action will result in charges being brought. You're dismissed."

Jack stepped forward and knocked on the door. "Come." Jack opened it and stepped inside.

"General... major."

"General, what can I do for you?"

"Did Major Ford tell you what happened in Major Carter's lab?"

"Yes he did... Major, why are you still here?"

"Sorry, Sir."

He walked to the door and stopped when Jack said "Major." He turned around to Jack.

"Yes, Sir?"

"If I ever hear you talk to another officer the way you talked to Major Carter today, you will be scheduled for hand to hand training with Major Carter."

"Sir?" He frowned.

"She is Level Five I hand to hand, along with Black Belts in Karate and Tae kwon do; and, she tends to fight dirty, if you know what I mean. At the Academy, she put a couple of classmates in the hospital, with groin injuries. Trust me, I know, I'm married to her." Major Ford's eyes widened.

"Major Carter is..."

"My wife and if you knew her record, you wouldn't have said those things to her. Now get out of here and keep out of Major Carter's way for a week."

"Yes, Sir." Then he hurried out the door. Jack had just turned to George when they heard laughter in the corridor.

"Gee, Major, trying to hit on general's wife with the general behind you. Bad move, man," Charlie said.

"Oh, fuck off," Major Ford said angrily.

"You shouldn't have said that. His wife is the doctor here."

"Shut up, and get out of my face." Jack raised an eyebrow.

"The major sure isn't a happy camper."

"True. So what can I do for you, Jack?"

"I want to take my wife out of here for the next forty-eight hours, unless there an emergency."

"Take her home. She deserves it."

"Thanks, Sir."

When he got home, Sam was not there. He was getting a drink when he heard Sam's SUV pull up outside. He walked out to see Sam getting a couple of bag out of the back seat. Once the door was closed and locked, she walked up the steps and gave Jack a kiss.

"Whatcha got there, Sam?"

"Lunch." She gave him another kiss then walked inside. Jack closed the door and followed her into the kitchen where she put their lunch on the breakfast bar and sat down.

Jack sat down next to her. They talked while enjoying their lunch. After lunch, Sam grabbed his hand and they went upstairs to their bedroom. Sam stopped and turned to Jack, "What are your orders, General?" Jack smiled.

"Take your clothes off, very slowly, Major."

Jack gave Sam orders for the next half hour, and then they made love for the rest of the afternoon.

Two days later, Sam was in the elevator with Janet. Janet was looking at Sam as she was humming and looking like she was miles away.

"Humming, Sam? That must have been a great couple of days off," Janet said grinning.

"It was Janet, it was."

"Charlie told me what happened with Major Ford." Sam giggled.

"Yeah, he almost shit himself when Jack yelled at him."

"I'll bet." The doors opened and they stepped out.

"Talk to you later, Sam."

"OK, Janet." They went their separate ways.

The next day, one of the SG6 team members contacted the SGC. "Lieutenant is everything alright there?"

"Besides the heat, we're managing. Sir," he said to the camera.

"The reason I called is: a couple of the natives showed us a device. We can't get it working and there are writings on the wall. Colonel Johnson is requesting some help, Sir."

"Alright. I'll send Dr. Jackson and Major Carter in one hour."

"Yes. Sir." Then the gate shut down.

General Hammond went to see both Daniel and Sam before returning to his office. Half an hour later, Daniel and Sam stepped through the gate. When they reached the other side, the gate shut down. They walked down the steps and toward the caves. On the way, they talked.

"How are your grandfather, and your Mom and Dad?"

"They're all good. I bought a house."

"Hey that's great."

"Yeah and it has a guest house on the property. Since Nick, Mom, and Dad travel a lot, I'm setting it up to be ready for them any time they can visit."

"That is good news."

"It is. I spoke to them about meeting up with Dr. Cole and Dr. Kleinhouse."

"Why?"

"From my memories download, I recall the Mexican government found their bodies in a pyramid chamber. According to the autopsies, they died from broken bones and internal bleeding and they had bruising on their backs and heads."

"Like a hand device threw them against a wall... Hathor," Sam said the last part in shock.

"Yeah. It has to be, the timing fits."

"If your parents go to Mexico..."

"Don't worry, I'll warn them."

"I hope they'll listen." When they reached the caves, Colonel Johnson walked out of one of them.

"Major, Daniel."

"Colonel, where is this device?"

"In here." They followed the colonel into the cave.

"Here it is."

"Thank you, Sir." Sam took her backpack off and started looking at it while Daniel was looking at the writing on the walls.

"Ah, Sam?"

"Yeah, Daniel. Do you know what we have here?"

"An alien device?"

"Funny."

"It's a Goa'uld shield." Sam stood up and turned to Daniel.

"Are you sure?"

"These are Goa'uld markings."

"Yeah. There are some also on the device."

"Hang on." Daniel stepped aside to read more, and then he turned to the colonel, "Was this the only one found?"

"Yes. Why?"

"There should be two of them." He turned to the wall again.

"Yes there should be another one about a mile away from the Stargate and this one …. Should be next to the Stargate... it's a shield to protect the people from the damaging rays of the sun."

"Do you think you can find it, Daniel?"

"Ah yeah, with some help."

"OK. Lieutenant, go with Dr. Jackson and keep in radio contact."

"Yes, Sir." Daniel and the lieutenant left Sam and the colonel alone.

Sam continued working on the device for a few more minutes, and then she turned it on. She looked at the colonel and grinned then she turned it off.

"Great work, Major."

"Thanks, Colonel."

"So how are things at the SGC?"

"It's been a crazy week, and we have a new doctor assigned there: Janet Frasier."

"That name rings a bell." Sam smiled

"She was at the Air Force Academy hospital and she's Major Kawalski's wife."

"Ah, that Dr. Frasier. She had twins just before my team came here."

"The very same."

"OK. Why is she assigned to the SGC?"

"One of the crazy parts of last week was a virus that affected over half of the base. We were in lock down for over twenty-four hours. Dr. Frasier managed to find a cure."

"Really? That's good news."

"It was, a number of personnel were wounded, but they will all recover fully."

"What was the virus?"

"All the infected personnel exhibited caveman-like personalities and features, with very high hormone levels."

"You mean…?"

"Yep, if the males weren't trying to rape the females, they were fighting each other."

"Really, what about you? Were you infected?"

"I'm afraid so, and I mated with a strong leader." His eyes widened in shock.

"You mean you and General..."

"O'Neill. Yep, so we could produce the strongest off spring," she said smiling wickedly.

"You're joking, right?" Sam shook her head.

"No. That's what Janet told us... you thought General Hammond?" Sam laughed.

"Well, yeah, when you said..."

"I should tell Jack about this when I get back." He closed his eyes and Sam knew what would happen when he returned to the SGC.

"You know what he will do to me."

"Oh, yeah." They sat down and had talked for another hour when their radios crackled to life.

"Sam, it's Daniel."

"Go ahead, Daniel."

"We found it and it works."

"Good, stay there."

"Copy that." Sam and the colonel stood up.

"We're going to need some help moving this to the Stargate, Colonel."

"OK." He walked out of the room then returned with four natives.

They lifted the device while Sam picked up her backpack and followed them out of the cave and to the Stargate. Sam noticed other natives were following. When they got to the Stargate, Sam look around, "Over here." They walk over to where Sam stood and they set it on the ground.

"Daniel, it' Sam, we're ready."

"On three."

"Yes... one... two... three." Then both Daniel and Sam activated the shields.

When everyone looked up, they saw an orange dome forming. "Now you all can live outside the caves," Colonel Johnson said. They were all grinning.

"Thank you."

"We will send a team with supplies to help you and a team will come here to check on you every now and then," Sam said.

She looked at the colonel, "General Hammond okayed it." He nodded.

"When Daniel gets back here, we will return to the SGC and let General Hammond know," Sam said.

"Thank you for your help, Major."

"My pleasure, Sir."


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

The following Monday was Connor's first day at school. Both Jack and Sam where there for him and were pleased that some of his friends from day care were there as well.

Two weeks later, they learned that the government wanted technology to help defend Earth so SG1 gated to a planet that Teal'c suggested. While there, they met the Nox. Jack spoke to them while the others went exploring.

"General O'Neill, I know you have questions," Lya said to him

"Yes I do. I know you were one of four allies... with the Furling, the Asgard, and the Ancients."

"How do you know this?" she asked.

"I met the Asgard and learned that my ancestors are the Ancients... I have the Ancient gene and Thor of the Asgard said that we... of Earth, the Tauri, are becoming the fifth race."

"We know. Thor told us about you and your people."

"So you have spoken to Thor then."

"Yes we have. We have been expecting you, General O'Neill." Jack smiled.

"That is good to know, Lya." SG1 stayed and talked with the Nox for three hours. Before returning to Earth, they were shown the floating city, to remind them that things are not always as they appear to be.

A week later, SG1 gated to Argos and they met the people there. Jack and Daniel noticed the differences compared to their memories. When they returned to Earth, Sam was in the control room. She walked down to see Jack who was talking to General Hammond. When Jack finished talking to Hammond, he turned and walked over to Sam.

"How was it?"

"Different... no marriage cake this time." Sam smiled.

"Well there is cake in the mess hall.

"Sweet, talk to you later then, Sam."

"OK Jack." He walked out of the room following the rest of SG1.

The next month, Sam went to talk to Teal'c in his room. "Teal'c do you miss your family?"

"Yes I do. I am also concerned." Sam knew what he meant.

"You should let General Hammond know about them."

He bowed his head slightly, and then asked, "Where can they go?"

"The people of the Land of Light, they will help take care of them for you."

"How do you know?"

"Trust me, Teal'c." As Sam stood, she became dizzy. Teal'c noticed and quickly stood and grabbed her elbow.

"I'm fine, just got up too quickly."

"You should see Dr. Frasier."

"I'm fine Teal'c, thanks. You should talk to General Hammond." She turned, walked to the door, opened it, and walked out, closing the door behind her.

Teal'c blew out his candles and went to talk to General Hammond. He told the general about his family, and asked General Hammond to give him the OK for SG1 to go and get them. Teal'c went to find the rest of his team. When he was walking down the corridor, he saw Janet.

"Dr. Frasier."

"Teal'c, are you OK?"

"I am well thank you. It is Major Carter for whom I am concerned." Janet frowned.

"Sam, why?"

"She has become unwell in the past few days, and today when she came to my room to talk to me, she became... dizzy when she stood up. I suggested that she see you."

"Really, it's probably nothing to worry about Teal'c, but if you are concerned…"

"I am."

"Well I'll go and talk to Sam." Teal'c bowed his head, and then they went their separate ways.

Teal'c found his teammates a few minutes later and told them about his family. He also told them his son would be implanted with an immature symbiote, just like his, if he didn't prevent it. He advised that General Hammond had given them the go ahead to get his family. They went to gear up and left for Chulak twenty minutes later.

While Teal'c was talking to his teammates, Janet went to see Sam, who was working in her lab.

"Sam." Sam turned around.

"Hi, Janet, what can I do for you?"

"Teal'c spoke to me couple of minutes ago. He told me what happened in his room."

"Janet, I'm fine. It was just a dizzy spell."

"That could indicate something is wrong, Sam. Come on, I want to have your blood pressure checked."

"Janet," Sam whined.

"Sam. Do I need to make it a Medical Officer order?" Sam let out her breath.

"OK if it makes you happy." Janet smiled.

Then they walked out of Sam's office and down to the Infirmary. When they got there, Sam walked over to one of the gurneys where she laid down while Janet took her blood pressure.

"Your blood pressure looks fine."

"See, I told you I was fine." Sam sat up.

"WOO." She blinked a few times, as she put her hands on the gurney to balance herself.

Janet noticed it and saw Sam's face turn pale. "Lie down, Sam" Sam obeyed.

"I'm going to order some blood tests to find out what's going on. Just wait here, okay?"

"Sure." Janet went and got what she needed then returned.

"Has this happened before?"

"No, today is the first time."

"OK." Janet collected two tubes of blood and put a Band-Aid on the puncture site.

She wrote on the two tubes and filled out an order slip for the lab, and then looked at Sam who had her eyes closed, so Janet decided to add another test to her orders. She gave them to a nurse.

"I want these done right away."

"Yes, Doctor." Then the nurse left.

Janet turned to Sam, "Sam." She opened her eyes.

"Why don't you go to your quarters and get some rest? I'll let you know as soon as the results are back." Sam sat up slowly.

"I have too much work to do."

"Sam, rest. I know you've been busy since I was transferred here. Go on."

"Thanks." Sam got up and walked out of the Infirmary.

About an hour later, Janet was in her office when a Lab Tech walked in with several reports. He gave them to Janet.

"Thanks, Sergeant. Are Major Carter's results here?"

"Yes. Ma'am. It's the one on top."

"Thank you, Sergeant. That will be all."

Janet opened the first file and read the contents. When she saw the results, she closed the file, stood up, and walked out of her office. She left the Infirmary and headed to Sam's quarters. Janet knocked on the door and waited.

When Sam opened it, "Hi, Janet. I was lying down."

"That's good."

"Come in." Janet walked in and Sam closed the door.

"I got your blood results back."

"You found something."

"Yes."

Sam sat down on the bed. "Go on." Janet grinned.

"You're pregnant, Sam."

"Pregnant... are you sure?"

"Yes about six, seven weeks."

"Wow, Jack and I, we never thought I could get pregnant again after having Connor. Although we have been busy, and haven't really done anything to prevent it... pregnant?"

"Yes and I agree there is a bit of an age gap between your children."

"True... Jack and I talked about the birds and the bees to Charlie and Grace just a month ago, when they started asking questions about babies. We knew it was time, so Jack told Charlie, while I told Grace about what she will be going through, and all the changes involved… and now this!"

"I'm sure they will understand."

"I hope so."

"When are you going to tell Jack?"

"Tonight."

"Alright. You know what to do."

"Yes I do. Thanks for telling me. I'll have to go and tell General Hammond." Sam stood up.

"You do that and how about dropping by on Friday for an ultra sound?"

"Sure, thanks Janet."

"Any time Sam; you need to remember you're eating for two, again."

"Yeah... strongest off spring." Janet looked at Sam, did some calculations, and grinned.

"That is true, Sam." They walked out of Sam's quarters and went their separate ways.

Sam did not see Jack until the next morning. When she did see him, he was having breakfast in the mess hall.

"Hey." He looked up and smiled. Sam bent over and gave him a kiss before sitting down.

"How did it go?"

"Good. We got them out and what's-his-name from the Land of Light said that they are welcome there. Teal'c got George's permission to stay with them for a week."

"That's good news."

"Yeah. Daniel's gone to Abydos for the week to spend it with Sha're."

"Well, it has been over three months since he last saw her."

"True... Teal'c told me what happened yesterday. Are you OK?" Sam smiled sweetly.

"I'm fine." She leaned forward.

"We are fine." Then she raised her eyebrow.

"We... you're pregnant?"

"Strongest offspring."

"Sweet. Sam that is wonderful. Are you sure you're OK?" Sam laughed.

"Yes, Jack, and General Hammond knows."

"Wow, four kids eleven... twelve years apart."

"I know. I was thinking after this little one is born, I should have my tubes tied."

"Are you sure Sam?"

"Yeah... look at the age gap."

"Yeah, you're right as always."

"Janet wants to do an ultrasound on Friday."

"I'll be there."

"I know you will." They talked for another half hour before returning to their duties.

That night, they told Jack's Mom and the kids the news. "Jack, Sam, that is wonderful news," Noreen said as she gave them hugs.

"Thanks Mom," Jack said.

"So kids, what do you think of the news?"

"You and Dad... ew" Charlie said making them all laugh.

"How did it happen?" Grace asked.

"The normal way Grace," Jack said.

"Oh."

"I don't understand," Connor said.

"Connor, when you get older, I'll tell you about it, OK?" Jack said.

"Why can't you tell me now?" Jack looked over at Sam who was grinning.

"Connor, when you get older, your Dad will explain it to you. At the moment, you're too young."

"OK... I'm not going to be the baby anymore?"

"No but we will still love you the same as we have with Charlie and Grace."

"OK."

They talked for another hour before the kids went to bed.

That night, Sam called her parents. "Hello?"

"Hi, Mom."

"Sam, how are you?"

"I'm good. How's Dad?"

"I'm worried about him."

"Mom, what is it?"

"I don't know. He won't tell me, but he did say that he's been going to the hospital for two, three days here and there for tests. Whatever these tests are, they are making him sick." Sam knew it was chemotherapy making him ill.

"When is he due to go back into hospital for more tests?"

"Tomorrow. Why?"

"Why don't you surprise him by going there? Perhaps you can talk to his doctor to find out about these tests and what's wrong with him."

"That's a very good idea, Sam. How are Jack and the kids?"

"They're all doing well, and they are growing up so fast." Mel laughed.

"They don't stay small for long. It seems like just yesterday that I took you for your first day of school."

Sam had to smile at that. "True. Have you heard from Mark and Terri, lately?"

"Yes. They're all fine and the babies are keeping them busy."

"Mom, I have some news for you."

"What is it, another medal?" she laughed

"No, but another grandchild." Mel stopped laughing.

"What... another grandchild... you're pregnant?"

"Yep, about six weeks along."

"How did it happen?"

"Mom, you know how it happened."

"Sam! You know what I mean."

"The old fashioned way."

"Very funny. How's Jack handling the news?"

"He's happy. Right now he's e-mailing all his family about it."

"Why not call them?"

"He knows what will happen if he calls them. They would give him a hard time because of the age gaps between them."

"Sam, he's a general, and you've both been busy. You've had so many separations what with your schooling and then both your military assignments. Besides, you're still young enough that it doesn't really matter."

"I know but when it comes to family, he's a big softie."

"True."

"I better go, Mom. I have to be on base early in the morning."

"Why so early, Sam?"

"Ah... computer stuff, Mom."

"Sam."

"Alright... it's classified."

"Oh, well then you better get some rest."

"I will. 'Night, Mom."

"'Night, Sam."

"Jacob hasn't told her." Jack said from the doorway.

"No. She's going to find out tomorrow."

She leaned back against the pillows while Jack closed the door and started taking off his clothes. Getting into bed, he gave Sam a kiss and hugged her tightly.

"Don't worry; we know what's going to happen."

"Selmac."

"Yeah."

"But, what about Mom?"

"We'll think of something. Let's get some sleep; the kids will be awake at five in the morning."

"True."

She gave him a kiss then rolled over and turned off the light. Then she rolled back and snuggled up to Jack and they closed their eyes and fell into peaceful sleep.


	46. Chapter 46

**AN: Hi every one, i hope you all had a great christmas. :) I notice we getting close to the 300th reviewer, i wounder who the lucky person is. Enjoy this chapter every one and please review if you havent yet**

Chapter 46

On Friday morning, Jack and Sam walked into the Infirmary. "Morning, Janet."

"Good morning Sam, General. Sam, why don't you lie down over here?"

Sam walked over and laid down on the bed while Janet pulled the curtain closed. Sam undid her pants, pulled them down a bit, and raised her top. Janet put some gel on to Sam's stomach, then got the wand, put it on to Sam's stomach, and started moving it around.

"Here we go... hello, what do we have here?"

"What is it, Janet?" when they saw her smiling. Janet turned the screen around for them to see.

"Congratulations, you're having twins, again."

"Twins?" they said at the same time.

"Yep and from what I can see, everything looks fine."

"Well I'll be damned... strongest offspring," Jack said grinning. Then he bent over and gave Sam a kiss.

"Well, Sam, now you're going to be eating for three!"

"Don't I know it!"

Janet cleaned the gel from Sam's stomach and took care of the ultra sound while Sam got up from the bed and smoothed her clothing.

"I would like to plan to see you every month, unless something indicates we need to make it more often. And, of course, you know you'll be taken off the gate travel roster."

"Sure."

"Good. You'd better go. SG8 will be here soon for their post mission exams, they returned half an hour ago."

"Thanks, Janet."

"You're welcome."

Janet pulled the curtain back and watched Jack and Sam walk out of the Infirmary together. Sam went to her lab while Jack went to see George and to give him the news about the twins.

That night Mel called. "Hello?"

"Sam?"

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"It's Jacob... he has cancer... lymphoma."

"What... so the tests where really chemo treatments?"

"Yes."

"Does Dad know that you know?"

"Yes and he's not happy that I found out about it."

"It's his pride, Mom. We both know how stubborn in he can be."

"I know."

"Have you told Mark?"

"Not yet."

"OK. Would you like some good news that would cheer you up?"

"Yes please!"

"I'm having twins."

"Twins?! Sam that **is** wonderful news."

"I thought it might make you smile."

"Yes it has alright. Have you told Mark?"

"Not yet, but, if you like, you could."

"Sure I would like to. I better go and give Mark a call before he leaves for his night shift."

"OK Mom, good night."

"'Night, Sam."

Sam turned to see Jack in the doorway. "We knew that this was going to happen."

"I know, Jack, but it's going to be so hard on both Mom and Mark." Jack walked over and gave Sam a hug.

When Teal'c and Daniel returned from off world, they both were grinning. After their post mission exams and showers, they meet Jack, Sam, and Ferretti in the mess hall.

"By the looks on your faces, you both enjoyed your time off-world," Jack said.

"Indeed, O'Neill, I did enjoy my time with my family."

"How are they?"

"They are well, and are making friends among the people of the Land of Light."

"That is good to know. What about you Daniel?"

"They are fine and yes I did spend some time... well a lot of time with Sha're."

"Well good for you both and, since you're all here, Sam and I have some news to share." They looked at Jack then to Sam.

"I'm pregnant, with twins."

"Twins?" Ferretti and Daniel said at the same time.

"Yes, twins. Janet confirmed it last Friday."

"Well, I'll be damned... wait a minute, the virus, that happened about two months ago," Ferretti said looking at them and seeing them blush, which caused Ferretti to grin.

"Well, congratulations."

"Thanks, Lou," Jack said. They talked for another half an hour before they went their separate ways.

Over the next two months, SG1 continued to go on scheduled missions.

When Jack, Sam, and Daniel knew the time had come for their next major Goa'uld encounter, they made a plan.

Daniel's parents had been visiting and he was taking them to the airport. When they arrived, they walked into the airport and got their bags sorted. They walked together to the waiting area at the gate.

While waiting Daniel looked at his parents, "Mom, Dad, there's something I want to tell you before you go."

"What is it?" his father asked.

"Follow me, please." They walked over to a spot where no one could hear them.

"Listen to me. When you are down in Mexico, you are going to find a big gold box with a red dome on top."

"What are you talking about?" his mother asked.

"Please listen... remember what happened when I told the others about my theory about aliens and how they had been using the pyramids as landing sites, and they all laughed."

"Yes. Why did you go ahead and announce that without any proof?"

"The gold box you are going to find will support my theory, Dad. But, please, whatever happens, do not touch the red dome."

"Why, is there something in there that you don't want us to know about?"

"Well, let's just say... what is in the box, if you release it, will kill you."

"How do you know this?"

"I'll tell you everything when you return... when you do see the box, call me, right away."

"Why?"

"As I said, I'll tell you everything... including where I have been for the past three years. Just trust me like you did before." They look at each other then at Daniel.

"Alright, Son." Then they heard over the PA system that their plane was ready for boarding.

"We had better go."

"I'll be waiting for your call. Remember what I said."

"Sure thing, Son." Daniel gave them hugs and watched them leave.

He worriedly drove back to the SGC. When he got there, he went to see General Hammond only to learn that he was away for the day, so Daniel walked into the office, picked up the red phone, and pressed the number two button.

"Hello, this is Dr. Daniel Jackson from the SGC, may I speak to General Ryan, please?... it is... thank you."

"Dr. Jackson?" Daniel heard on the phone.

"General Ryan, I need a couple of favors."

"What is it?"

"First of all, Sir, I would like you to give my parents and grandfather full clearance to the SGC."

"Why is that?"

"Because, Sir, in five days' time, they are going to discover something that supports my theory on aliens coming to Earth."

"We know that aliens come here Dr. Jackson."

"General, what they're going to find supports my theory, Sir, and I told them what not to do."

"How do you know what's going to happen Dr. Jackson?"

"I can't tell you over the phone, Sir, just trust me. The other favor is with what they going to find. I would like to have it brought to the SGC."

"Are you saying that it's not from...?"

"Earth? Yes, Sir, and if you do agree, to have it moved to here... to have SGC personnel to guard it from Mexico to here... that's including Teal'c, Sir."

"Why Teal'c? He's not allowed to leave the base."

"Sir, trust me, we will need Teal'c."

"Alright I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you, Sir, my parents will be with Dr. Cole and Dr. Kleinhouse when they find the box...General Hammond already had a background check done on them, they are cleared."

"Thanks for telling me that part, Doctor. Let me know soon as you have heard from your parents."

"Yes, Sir."

A few days later at the Mexican pyramid, the group was about to make a major discovery.

"We're almost through. Okay, now push it! Push!" Kleinhouse said. They pushed two stones, which rolled into the tomb making a hole. The four of them pushed more rocks until the hole was big enough to get through.

When the four of them were in the tomb, "Would you look at this? Many of us suspected there was another chamber but the Mexican Government wouldn't let us dig to confirm it until now," Kleinhouse said.

"What's this? It looks like a sarcophagus," Cole said. They all stepped forward and looked at it.

"It sure looks like it," Daniel's mother said.

"Burial chambers, in Mayan temple mounds, are very rare indeed. Here, look for glyphs, pictographs, something to give us a hint who's inside," Kleinhouse said as he brushed away some of the dust.

"Hieroglyphics! " Kleinhouse exclaimed.

"My God! They're Egyptian! That doesn't make any sense. Egyptian hieroglyphs in a Mayan temple?" Daniel's parents looked at each other then at the sarcophagus.

"I read a journal article once by a young archaeologist. What was his name? Dr. Jackson. Dr. Daniel Jackson. He was laughed right out of academia for his preposterous ideas about a connection between various civilizations."

He looked up. "That was your son."

"Yes it is."

"Maybe he was on to something. I recognize one of these pictographs. It's of the goddess Hathor. The Egyptian goddess."

Kleinhouse uncovered a red crystal and went to push it when Daniel's father quickly stepped forward and grabbed his wrist.

"Don't."

"Why? I want to know what's in there."

"No, don't do it... Daniel told us not to touch the red dome."

"Why would he say that and how did he know about this?"

"We don't know, but he did tell us to call him soon as we find the box... this is what he meant, he said if we open it, it will kill us." Klein stood back in shock.

"Does he know what is in there?"

"I think he does. Come on we can come back. I have to call him." They looked at the sarcophagus again, and then they walked out of the tomb while talking. When they reached their camp, Melburn picked up the cell phone and dialed Daniel's phone number.

"Hello?" a female voice said.

"Ah, I'm looking for Daniel Jackson, it's Melburn, his father, calling."

"Melburn, hi, this is Sam Carter. I've been expecting your call."

"Oh, so Daniel told you what's going on then?"

"Yes, so you found... the box?"

"Yes we found a"

"Box," Sam interrupted.

"This line isn't secure Melburn... question: did you open the box?"

"Ah... no we haven't."

"Good, stay there. There will be three helicopters arriving any minute to take care of the box."

"How do I know whom to trust?" Sam smiled.

"You will know." Then they heard the helicopters.

"We can hear them now."

"Good, I'll talk to you soon."

When they saw the helicopters, two landed. They saw a number of men getting off and half of those walked towards them, while the others took care of a cargo net and a wooden box that was in it. When Melburn and Claire saw who one of the men was,


	47. Chapter 47

**AN: Congrats to mmbrook for being the 300th reviewer**

Chapter 47

"Daniel," Claire said as she gave him a hug.

"Hi, Mom, Dad."

"What going on?"

"Mom, Dad, Dr. Cole, Dr. Kleinhouse." Daniel shook the hands with the other two archeologists.

"Dr. Jackson, do you know what we found?"

"Yes I do. If you want, can you all return to the United States, there will be a plane waiting for the four of you at the airport; they will take you to Colorado Springs."

"What? Who?" Claire asked.

"Trust me, Mom."

Then they watched the men making the hole bigger and they went in and walked out carrying the sarcophagus. They put it on the bottom of the box then the team quickly put the sides on and then nailed on the top. Then the people lifted it, walked over to the cargo net, and put it in the middle. They watched the men pick up each corner of the net and hook it on to a wire.

"Sorry, Mom, we have to go. See you soon." He gave his Mom a kiss on the cheek, and then he ran over to one of the helicopters and got onboard. Then the three took off and flew toward the horizon.

"What is your son doing with the army?" Dr. Cole asked.

"We have no idea," Melburn said.

"Come on, let's get packed."

"Why?" Dr. Kleinhouse asked.

"Because I want to know what my son has been doing and what it has to do with that sarcophagus that they took away." They quickly packed everything and left to head to the airport.

Several hours later, the sarcophagus was in the gate room with SG1, Sam, and General Hammond.

"Major Carter, when are the Tok'ra arriving?"

"SG3 left half an hour ago to talk to them and let them know who we have here." Then the gate started spinning.

When the wormhole was formed and the iris closed, "Receiving SG3's code, Sir," Walter said into the microphone.

"Open the iris," Hammond said. Then the iris opened.

They all watched SG3 and six Tok'ra step onto the ramp. Four of the Tok'ra were carrying a box between them.

"General Hammond, this is Martouf."

"General Hammond, it is an honor to meet you."

"You, too. What's in the box?" The Tok'ra set it down and opened it.

"That's a big needle," Jack said.

"This is a device that can remove the symbiote without killing its host."

"What do you do to the snake when you got it out of host?"

"We kill it."

"How?" Hammond asked.

"Throw it into a forming wormhole."

"Ah."

"When would you like to get it done?"

"Now if you like."

"Do it."

"It would be best if none of you are in here when we open the box." Teal'c stepped forward.

"I shall remain."

"You may, Teal'c, but the rest of you... men will be vulnerable if it is Hathor."

"Very well, everyone out."

They all left the gate room and went up into the control room. The side doors closed. They all watched them open the sarcophagus and when a woman sat up, they all heard, "Where is Ra?" They bowed to her.

"What the hell?" Jack said.

They watched Martouf step forward and say something in Goa'uld to her. She raised her hand and he and the others went flying onto the wall. Then she turned to see Teal'c there. He bowed to her and they heard "You're not Jaffa."

"I am Jaffa, my queen."

Then he lifted his top to reveal the pouch and she saw the symbiote stuck its head out then return to the pouch. Hathor smiled as she got out of the box and stepped up to him.

"You shall be my First Prime. Where is Ra?"

"He was killed, my queen." She smiled.

"That is wonderful news."

Teal'c noticed two of the Tok'ra stand. Hathor turned and saw the two Tok'ra. She went to raise her hand when Teal'c grab it and twisted her arms around her back. She screamed as she tried to get away.

Then she managed to get away, turned around, and raised her hand. They all saw Teal'c hit the wall and collapse onto the floor. Hathor turned to the ones in the control room and raised her hand.

"Get down!" Jack said. Everyone got down just as the window shattered.

They all stood when Hathor went to a door and raised her hand once again. They saw it blow off its hinges.

"She's got to be stopped!" Daniel said.

Jack ran down the stairs and managed to tackle Hathor to the floor. When Hathor saw she was being attacked by a male, she breathed pink mist onto his arm. Just then, two airmen showed up and they grabbed her arms while Jack stood up and took the hand device from her. Then they pulled her up. She was struggling to get out of their grips.

"Put her into a cell."

"Yes, Sir."

"And whatever you do, don't let her breathe on you." Then they took her away.

"Jack?" He turned to Sam.

"I'm OK."

"Did she breathe on you?"

"No, and unless it can get through clothes... just in case, we had better put me in a holding cell." He turned and walked away.

Sam followed him, not knowing that Hathor had attacked the two airmen and she had breathed her mist in to their mouths.

A short time later, Sam was walking down a corridor and was just about to turn the corner when she heard, "Put the women into the cells, I'll go and inform our queen what is happening." It was General Hammond who had spoken.

"Oh no... Not this time."

Sam turned around and walked quickly down the corridor. She entered the weapons room. She got a block of C4 and managed to break it into quarters, and then she put a detonator in it, and picked up a switch and then pocketed them both. She located the tranquilizer guns and filled them with darts. Then she pocketed extra darts just in case they needed more.

Then she walked to the door and listened. When she heard nothing, she opened it and looked out, and then she walked out closing the door behind her. Sam walked quickly down to her lab where she changed the codes locking everyone out including General Hammond.

Then she closed most of the doors, sealing men in different areas of the complex. When finished and she determined who was where. She walked out of her lab and walked down to where she knew Hathor would be.

When she reached the shower room where the tub was located, she notice there was no water in it, yet, so she got the C4 and managed to bend down and lift the tub and stick the flat block under it. She stood up when she heard footsteps so she went and hid. She saw it was Hathor and twelve men who were carrying buckets of water. They poured the water into the tub then Hathor stepped in.

"Well done, go and help the others in finding the woman, Major Carter."

"Yes, my queen," they all said.

Ten of them walked out leaving two alone with her. Then she saw Daniel walk in, "My queen, I have news for you."

"What is it?"

"I have information about the future."

"How can you know the future?"

"The future me sent everything he knew to me in the past, through an Ancient device."

"Tell me about what happens in the future."

Sam knew she had to stop Daniel from telling her, so Sam came out of her spot and shot both airmen. When he heard them collapse Daniel turned to see Sam there.

"No!" Daniel stood between Hathor and Sam.

"If you want to stop me, Daniel, come and get me." Daniel ran towards Sam so she shot him.

He stopped and looked at his arm then to Sam before collapsing.

"You shall pay." Hathor was starting to raise her hand when Sam pulled out the detonator and pushed the button. She quickly took cover as the tub exploded. When it was over, Sam stood up and saw the bloody water and half of Hathor blown to pieces.

"Not this time."

Then she looked around the room and then saw Hathor come out of the body so Sam used the Zat and zatted it twice. She walked out of the gym and went to the cellblock where she saw the unconscious guards.

Sam opened the doors. "Sam are you OK?" Janet asked.

"Yes, thanks. You better get down to the showers, and I warn you it's not a pretty sight."

"What happened?"

"Tell you later." Sam opened the other doors letting the other women, Teal'c and the Tok'ra out of their cells.

"Hathor's dead."

"Are you alright Major Carter?"

"I will be."

They followed Sam down to the sarcophagus, and then Sam returned to her lab where she used her computer to unlock all the doors and then she searched for General Hammond with the security cameras. When she found him, she walked out of her lab and down to where he was.

"Major Carter, what happen?"

"I'll explain later, Sir."

"Hathor?"

"Ah...she's dead, Sir, and I blew up the tub in the shower room, Sir. I'm sorry there's a big mess in there."

"Why did you blow it up?"

"Hathor was in it."

"It's going to be one very interesting briefing, Major."

"Yes, Sir."

Half an hour later, Sam was in the shower room with Janet and Ferretti. "Sam you sure know how to make a mess," Janet said.

"It was the only way to stop Hathor."

"What happened to the Tok'ra?" Lou asked.

"They left half an hour ago."

"Oh." Then Daniel and Jack walked into the room.

"Woo, Sam when you blow things up you blow them up," Jack said.

"Very funny. Daniel how are you?"

"I'm OK, thanks, Sam, what happened to Hathor's body?"

"The Tok'ra took the host body for a proper burial, so to speak, and the symbiote was thrown into the forming worm hole before they left."

"OK, at least she's not running around the galaxy."

"True." General Hammond walked into the room and looked around at the mess then at Sam.

"You sure know how to blow things up, Major."

"Sorry, Sir." He smiled.

"Major, I'm putting you in for a commendation medal."

"Well, thank you, Sir."  
"If you hadn't kept your wits about you and done whatever was necessary, we could have put this entire planet at risk. Good job, Major."

"Thank you, Sir."

"We will debrief in half an hour." Then he walked out of the room.

"See you all at the briefing then...Daniel what time is your parent's plane due to land?"

"Three hours."

"OK, I'm hungry." She walked out of the room. Jack grinned.

"I'm going to join Sam." He walked out of the room.

Half an hour later, Janet, Jack, Sam, and General Hammond were sitting around the briefing table. Sam told them all what she did right up to when she let Teal'c, the Tok'ra and the women out of their cells.

"Major Carter, how did you know that Hathor was going to be in the tub?" General Hammond asked.

"Well, Sir, she is a Goa'uld queen and it was the only place where she could... give birth, Sir."

"Good point, Major, and job well done. Jack, how long before the showers will be fixed?"

"Two days, Sir. There was quite a bit of damage done and there's a requisition form on your desk for a new tub."

"Alright. I will get on to that right away. If there is nothing else, you're all dismissed until our guests arrive." They all stood and walked out the door.


	48. Chapter 48

**AN: Sam is due to give birth in the next couple of chapters. Now for a speacil reward for all my member reveiwers there a catch you got to guest the sex of the twins. The ones who guest right would know the name of the twins, plus spoiler of the next two chapters...but you only aloud one guest. Enjoy this chapter and happy thinking :)**

Chapter 48

Daniel was on the surface when the two SUV's pulled up. His parents, Dr. Cole, and Dr. Kleinhouse got out and walked over to Daniel.

"Daniel, why are we here, this is NORAD... why are you here?"

"As I said I will explain everything to you. Follow me." They followed Daniel through a couple of doors until they came to the first checkpoint.

"Sign here," Daniel said. They all signed in and were given visitor passes.

Then they follow Daniel to the elevators. Once in, Daniel pushed the button for the eleventh floor. "Daniel, what's going on?"

"Mom, trust me, OK?" She nodded.

"How far down are we going?" Dr. Cole asked.

"Level twenty eight." When the doors opened, they followed Daniel to a second checkpoint.

"You'll all need to sign in again."

"How many more times do we have to sign?" Dr. Kleinhouse asked.

"Just once more." When done, they walked to the next elevators.

Once in, they rode down to level twenty-seven. When the doors opened, they stepped off and followed Daniel toward the briefing room. They notice a lot of Air Force personnel and Marines walking around and standing guard. When they walked into the briefing room, they stopped and looked around the table.

"Dr. Cole, Dr. Kleinhouse, Claire, and Melburn Jackson, this is Major General George Hammond, the commander of this base."

"Welcome, please sit. I know you have a lot of questions."

"Yes, we have."

"I know you are wondering about Hathor's sarcophagus, it's here. We had it opened and we almost lost the base. If it weren't for Major Samantha Carter risking her life in killing Hathor, none of us would be here."

"Hathor is a myth," Dr. Kleinhouse said.

"She's not... before I tell you any more, please sign these." Daniel pushed the files and pens toward the four of them. They opened them up and looked at them then to Daniel.

"You're joking, right?"

"No, Dad, I'm not, what I'm going to tell you... "

"Is it to do with your alien theory?" Dr. Cole asked.

"Yes, plus much more." He looked at Daniel then pick up the pen and signed the form.

Then the other three did the same. Once done, Daniel passed them to Walter who was waiting in the doorway.

"Thanks, Sergeant. Can you get Teal'c for me, please? He should be in his room, the gym, or the mess hall."

"Yes, Sir." He walked out of the room. Daniel sat down.

"What I said about aliens ships using pyramids as landing sites... it's true and I have proof."

"You're joking."

"I'm not, there's more."

Daniel started telling them about the Stargate, about the Goa'uld, the Tok'ra. Whom they had met, so far, and what friends and allies they had made along the way. While he was talking, Teal'c walked in and sat down next to Daniel and listened. When Daniel finished telling them everything, they look at him with their mouths open.

"Daniel, that is some story," Melburn said.

"It's not a story, Dad... Mom, Dad, Dr. Cole, Dr. Kleinhouse this is Teal'c... he is a Jaffa and to prove to you about the symbiote...Teal'c, would you please?"

Teal'c stood, pulled his shirt out of his pants, and lifted it. They all saw the X mark then they saw the symbiote stick its head out and go back inside.

"What the... you're not joking, Daniel," Claire said in shock.

"There's more." He stood and went to a red button on the all and pressed it.

"Come and take a look for your selves." They stood and walked to the window.

"That's the Stargate," Melburn said.

"Yes it is... the three years you didn't hear from me... I was on another planet, called Abydos... I married the leader's daughter."

"You're married?"

"Yes Mom. You'll like Sha're... when we first met, she never left my side. She was curious about what I was doing and laughed at the things I did to try to help out." He turned to General Hammond.

"Permission to take them to Abydos, Sir?"

"Granted."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Don't drink their moonshine, unless you can handle your alcohol," Jack said smiling from the doorway, and then he walked in.

"Jack, it's good to see you."

"You, too. As I said about their moon shine, it's really smooth; it would make hair grow on your chest," he said as he shook Melburn's hand and gave Claire a hug.

"Funny, Jack."

"Well it's true... Hi, I'm General O'Neill."

"Dr. Cole."

"Nice to meet you." They shook hands.

"Dr. Kleinhouse."

"Nice to meet you, too. So Daniel told you about what we do here."

"Yes, it's amazing."

"Wait until you go through the gate; that's the really amazing part."

"We can't wait," Dr. Cole said.

"Where's Sam?" Claire asked.

"Resting, she wanted to be here, but what happened earlier today tired her out."

"I hope she OK?" Melburn asked.

"She's fine. She does rest in the afternoon some times, the pregnancy and taking care of things here and at home takes a lot out of her."

"Pregnancy, she's pregnant?"

"Yep, seventeen weeks, with twins."

"Well, congratulations!"

"Thanks. I better go and see how the cleanup is coming along." He turned around and walked out of the briefing room.

"Shall we? We will need to get changed before leaving," Daniel said.

"Changed into what?"

"Come on."

Half an hour later Claire, Melburn, Dr. Cole, and Dr. Kleinhouse were in the gate room when Daniel walked in and the gate started turning.

"Daniel, this looks like ancient Egyptian clothing."

"It is. It's from Abydos."

"OK, what's going on?"

"Watch." They looked at the Stargate and watched the wormhole being formed.

"Incredible," Dr. Cole said.

"Yes it is, shall we?" They walked up the ramp and stood in front of the wormhole.

"Remember to exhale until you reach the other side." Then they all walked through the gate, then it shut down.

When they stepped out on the other side, the gate shut down. "Wow, this place looks like Egypt," Claire said.

Then young men showed up pointing guns at them. Daniel stepped forward, "Put the guns down."

"Daniel." One of the young people moved to him smiling.

"Skaara." Daniel walked down the steps to give him a hug, and then the others stepped forward when they realized who had come through the gate.

"Where is Sha're?"

"Danyel."

Sha're appeared among the people who had gathered. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss. They all cheered.

When Daniel and Sha're broke apart, "Sha're."

"I missed you my, Danyel."

"I missed you, too, Sha're."

"Son you're back." Daniel turned to see Kasuf walking toward him.

"Good Father, it's good to see you once again."

"Who are these people you have brought?" Daniel turned to the four and waved them closer.

So they stepped forward. "Good Father, this is Dr. Cole and Dr. Kleinhouse. They are archeologists, like me."

Daniel turned to the two doctors, "This is Kasuf, my father-in-law and leader of the Abydonians."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you," Dr. Cole said.

"Welcome." Then he looked at the other two.

"Good Father, this is Claire and Melburn, my mother and father," Kasuf smiled at them.

"My son, you look like them." Daniel grinned.

"Yes I do." He turned to Sha're.

"Don't be scared, they are family." He put his arm around her shoulder.

"Hello." She shook their hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sha're," Claire said grinning.

"Come, we eat," Kasuf said.

"Come on." They followed Daniel to the fire.

They all sat down around it and food was passed around. "Why are you here son?"

"I'm here to introduce my family to yours, Good Father, and with your permission to show them what I've found." He nodded.

"After our meal."

"I understand." They had talked for a few minutes when Skaara showed up with bowls in his hands. He passed one to Daniel and the other to Dr. Kleinhouse.

"Sip it."

"Why?"

"Trust me." Daniel took a sip and passed it to Kasuf, then turned to see Dr. Kleinhouse take a sip. His eyes widened in shock.

"Woo!" He took a deep breath and passed the bowl to Dr. Cole, who took a sip and sprayed it over Dr. Kleinhouse, which caused everyone to laugh, including Daniel.

"Wow, what is this stuff?" he said shaking his head.

"Moonshine" Skaara said. Melburn and Claire tried it and they both coughed as their eyes widened.

"Wow, that's some drink. Jack was right about it being smooth," Melburn said.

"Well, Dad at least you didn't spray it over Mom like Jack did to Sam."

"You're joking!"

"Nope." They talked while they ate for the next hour.

When it was time, Daniel showed them what he had found while living on Abydos. When he show them the room with the gate addresses, they were shocked.

"Daniel, this place is incredible. It's like every archaeologists dream," Claire said.

"I knew you would like it, Mom." They ended up staying the night on Abydos.

The next morning Daniel used the ship to fly them around the planet and show them other things he found. Late that afternoon, they headed back to the gate.

"Daniel, do you think General Hammond would let us stay here for a week or two?" Dr. Kleinhouse asked.

"I'm sure he will approve it. As I said, I haven't had a chance to check out those buildings."

"Daniel, your grandfather would love to be here."

"I'll talk to General Hammond about that, too, Mom." They said their good byes and watched as Sha're gave Daniel a kiss.

"Come back soon my Danyel."

"I will Sha're." He walked over to the DHD and dialed Earth.

When the wormhole was formed, he sent the code through then turned to say his good bye to them all and followed the others through the gate, and then it shut down. When they stepped on the ramp in the SGC, the gate shut down.

"How did it go?" Jack asked.

"It's amazing. I could spend a year there," Dr. Cole said.

"Really... Daniel?"

"They found two more chambers, Jack, which were uncovered by the sandstorm last month. I checked them out, they're like the cartouche."

"Really, well Daniel you know the drill... George is in Washington until tomorrow."

"OK." They walked toward the door.

"Did they bring out the moonshine?" Jack asked.

"Yes they did... Dr. Kleinhouse sprayed it over Dr. Cole." Jack laughed.

"Smooth wasn't it?"

"Yes it was," Dr. Kleinhouse said.

After their post mission exams and showers, Daniel showed them his lab. They were amazed with what he had there. They talked about the things that Daniel had found while off world.


	49. Chapter 49

**AN: For the ones who have reveiw in my last chapter hasn't said what the sex of the babies are going to be. This yes your last chance cause tomorrow i'll be revealing who the winner/s are. Remeber the prize... Next two chaptters spoiler. And it for FF members, no guests cause there no way i can reply back to them. Enjoy this chapter**

Chapter 49

A few hours later, Sam walked into Daniel's lab. "Hi, Daniel."

"Sam, how are you feeling?"

"I'm good. Hi, Claire, Melburn, did you enjoy your first trip through the gate?"

"Yes, Sam, it was amazing! And congratulations on having twins." Claire said. Sam put her hands on her expanding stomach.

"Thank you. Jack told me about the moonshine on Abydos," she said grinning.

"I told them about what Jack did to you, Sam, when he first tried it." Daniel said

"I bet you did. I'm off to my lab. It was good to see you both again."

"You too, Sam." Claire said. She turned and walked out of the lab.

"That Major Carter is very young," Dr. Cole said.

"And very smart. She's the top astrophysicist in the Air Force."

"Really?" Dr Cole said

"Yep, and the only woman in history to receive the Medal of Honor."

"Wow," Dr. Kleinhouse said.

Two days later, Daniel spoke to General Hammond about getting clearance for his grandfather, and permission for Dr. Cole and Dr. Kleinhouse stay on Abydos, to help examine and evaluate the couple of buildings that had been uncovered by the sandstorm.

"I'll see what I can do Dr. Jackson, but I can't make any promises."

"Thank you." Daniel walked out of George's office.

Daniel learned the next morning that he had permission to tell his grandfather about the SGC and since Nick was at home, Daniel showed up the next day with him. After Nick signed the papers, Daniel told him everything about the Stargate and all he had seen and the places he had been.

When Nick saw the Stargate for the first time, he was amazed and turned to Daniel, "I'm proud of you, Daniel."

"Thanks Nick."

"You were right all along about pyramids being landing sites for these Goa'uld you've been talking about."

"Yes."

"If those idiots knew what you have been telling them is true... they wouldn't be laughing like they did that day."

"I know but one day that will happen."

"You're right."

"Come on, I'll show you around."

Two weeks after Nick learned about the SGC, Nick, Melburn, Claire, Dr. Cole, and Dr. Kleinhouse left with SG1 to Abydos. The next day SG1 returned.

"Jack, is everything OK?" Hammond asked

"Yes, George, they are all settled and like big kids in a candy story, so, yeah, they're happy. Daniel gave them Earth's address and showed them how to use the radios, and a few other things to make their lives easier there."

"And the Abydonians will be checking on them every now and then." Daniel said

"That is good to know, now go, and get cleaned up." They walked out of the gate room talking.

Two weeks later, was Thanksgiving, so Daniel and Teal'c went to spend a few days off world with their families. Mark and his family spent the holiday visiting Jack and Sam. Mel and Jacob couldn't make it because Jacob had just gotten home from the hospital, having had the next round of chemo, and was still feeling ill from it.

Two weeks later, SG1 went to Abydos and returned the next day with the five archeologists.

Just before Christmas, Sam started maternity leave; she was getting bigger and was feeling uncomfortable and awkward. Sam did want to carry on working but Janet told her no. So, Sam stayed at home with the SGC laptop. She did some work from home and was able to keep in contact, in case of any problems with the computers at the SGC.

After New Year's, SG1 went off world again. The planet they went to was called Oeban, where the children were geniuses and wanting to learn more. While there, Daniel found information about a Goa'uld who used to own the planet and started teaching some of the children about the Goa'uld with Jack's help.

Jack return to Earth with a girl name Merrin. Jack showed her about and he decided to take her off base since she didn't know about fun. He took her to the twins' school. Since it was winter, Jack stopped by his home to get a few of Grace's clothes for Merrin to wear. When they arrived at the school, Grace and Charlie ran over to him, as did the other kids.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Charlie asked.

"Grace, Charlie, this is Merrin. Can you show her about fun? She's never had fun before."

"What, never?" Grace said.

"No, what is fun?"

"Show her you two... including building a snowman."

"OK, Dad. Come on, let's have some fun," Grace said holding on to Merrin's hand and pulling her over to where her friends were standing.

Jack watched Grace, Charlie and their friends show Merrin how to build a snowman, play ball, hopscotch and other outdoor games until the bell rang. When everyone else went inside Jack, walked over to Merrin.

"Come with me." They walked inside, where Jack saw one of the teachers. He spoke to her for a minute then he and Merrin followed the teacher into the classroom.

Merrin watched what the other kids were doing and she decided to join in with painting. When school was over, Jack took Merrin back to his place. When they walked inside Merrin, looked around as she took the jacket and shoes off, then followed Jack into the living room.

"Hey, beautiful." Jack walked over, bent over, and gave Sam a kiss.

"Hey, you know you're in trouble. General Hammond called here."

"I know." Then he stood up.

"Merrin, this is my wife Major Sam Carter."

"Hello, Merrin."

"Hello," she said while tilting her head to the side and looking at Sam's stomach.

"Is there something wrong with your stomach?" Sam smiled gently.

"No, come here and sit beside me."

"I'll go and make some hot chocolate."

"Thanks, Jack... oh, and can you get the book for me?"

"Which one?"

"The one about 'the birds and bees' that we got for Grace and Charlie." Sam gave him the look, rolling her eyes.

"Ah, sure." He walked out of the living room.

"Merrin, here I want you to feel something. It's special."

Merrin leaned closer to Sam. Sam held on to Merrin's hand and put it on to her stomach. Merrin pulled away quickly.

"What was that?" Sam smiled.

"What you felt was a baby kicking."

"You have a baby in there?" She looked down at Sam stomach with a look of awe on her face.

"Two. They're what we call 'twins', want to feel it again?" Merrin nodded and smiled, then she put her hand onto Sam stomach and she felt the baby kick again. She smiled.

"I have an idea; lean over and put your ear on my stomach."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Merrin laid her head on Sam's stomach.

"I can hear the babies moving around." Then she stood.

"One kicked me in the cheek." Sam laughed.

"They are active alright. So, what is it like seeing Earth so far?"

"There's so much to learn on your planet."

"Yes there is a lot to learn. So what do you do?"

"I build and study naquadah reactor technology."

"Really, would you like to show me how you build your naquadah reactors? You could draw them... here let me show you."

Sam picked up her laptop, opened it, and turned it on. Then she showed Merrin what she meant. Then passed the laptop to her.

"You can put it on the table and work from there."

Merrin sat on the floor in front of the coffee table and started drawing a 3D image of a naquadah reactor from the inside out. While she was doing that, she and Sam talked until Jack walked into the living room shaking his head at Sam who was smiling at him.

"Merrin, can you stop for a minute?" She turned to Jack as he put the drink on the table.

"Here, try this. It's called hot chocolate with marshmallows." Merrin picked up the drink and sniffed it.

"Take a small sip first," Sam said as Jack passed her a mug. Merrin took a small sip, then turned to Jack and Sam and smiled.

"I've never tasted anything like it before."

"So... good then?"

"Yes, what are these white things in the drink?"

"They are called Marshmallows," Sam said as she was taking a sip of her own drink. By the time, Merrin finished her drink, the kids came running into the house.

"Hey, slow down it's not a race," Jack said.

"Dad." Connor ran over to him and gave him a hug. Then he turned to see Merrin looking at him.

"Connor, this is Merrin. Merrin this is our son, Connor.

"Hello," Connor said.

"Hi."

"OK, who wants hot chocolate?" Jack asked.

"Me," the kids said, all together.

"OK, come on then." Jack stood just as the kids ran out of the room.

"Oy, three balls of energy," Jack said as he walked out of the room. Merrin looked confused.

"It's OK, Merrin... it's a joke." Sam said smiling

"Oh." She turned back to the laptop and carried on working.

Sam asked her questions about the reactor, which Merrin was able to answer. When Merrin finished her diagram, she picked up the laptop and passed it to Sam. Sam look at it, and saved it to the hard drive. Sam asked more questions for few minutes.

"Thank you Merrin. Would you like to learn more?"

"Yes, I would." Sam picked up a book.

"Can you read?" Sam asked

"Yes I can."

"Here, read this, you will find it very interesting."

"What is this book about?"

"It about how our bodies change and if there any questions, don't hesitate to ask."

"I won't." Merrin opened the book to the first page and started reading it.

Sam watch her quickly read the book. She was amazed how fast she learned to read. When Jack walked into the room, he stopped when he saw how fast Merrin was reading. Then he walked out of the room, returned with two more books, and put them on the coffee table.

Then he sat down on his chair next to Sam. He looked over to see Sam looking at the naquadah reactor, noting that she was engrossed in the design and workings of it..

"Hey." Jack said. She looked up and smiled.

"She did amazing job on the 3D."

"I can see that. It looks like you have a new toy to build." Sam grinned widely.

"Yep, but we going to need naquadah."

"Any ideas?"

"Yes, I have a few."

"Care to share?" Jack asked

"Later." Sam glanced at Merrin, who was now reading the second book.

"Fast reader." Jack said

"Yeah, she sure is." When Merrin had finished reading the books, she turned to Jack and Sam.

"They were... interesting to read and learn."

"Yes, I enjoy it, too. Do you have any questions?" Sam asked.

"No I understood very well, thank you."

"That's good... Jack you better take her back to the SGC, now."

"I know." He stood and gave Sam a kiss.

"See you when I get home."

"OK." Jack turned to Merrin.

"We better go back." Merrin stood.

"It was nice meeting you, Merrin."

"You too, Major Carter."

A few minutes later, she heard Jack's truck start up and drive away. Sam saved her notes, then closed down her laptop. Then she managed to get up and went to check on dinner.

The next morning, when Jack walked through the door, Sam went to greet him, "Hey, you look tired."

"I am. Did the kids got off to school OK?"

"Yeah they did...so what happened?"

"I spoke to Kalan. He wasn't happy at first, until I suggested that he talk with Merrin. So, while he went to talk to her, I went to see how Teal'c, Lou, and Daniel were doing."

"How are they?"

"Good. Soon though, Merrin and Kalan found me. We talked about the nanites and I asked they could change their process. If they were going to remove them, couldn't they leave one in for Merrin. He agreed to it."

"So what do you think will happen now?"

"I have no idea now Sam, we just have to wait and see."

"OK. Why don't you go to bed and get few hours' sleep." Jack gave her a kiss.

"Sounds good to me." They walked to the steps and Sam watched him climb them. She turned and walked back into the living room and sat down and finished watching a movie.


	50. Chapter 50

**AN: I know here is the chapter you all been waiting for. There is only one reviewer who got the sex of the twins right. Congrats to... Saissa. You guest corret. I'll be posting first spolier chapter to you in few minutes. Plus i know you going to love...hate me at the end of this chapter :D**

**Oh happy new year every one since this will be my last chapter to post for 2012**

Chapter 50

A month later, Sam received a phone call from the SGC. The computer had crashed so she talked Walter through in how to bring them back on line. When everything turned out OK, an hour later, Sam was pleased and hung up. Then she returned to what she was doing on the laptop.

She knew that SG1 was on planet called Hanka. They were checking on things for Sam since she couldn't go off world until after the twins were born. While on the planet, SG1 looked around meeting the people on the planet and checking on SG7 who were looking after the telescope.

Since it was nighttime, Jack went to look at the stars through the large telescope. He look in one area and could see no Goa'uld mother ship there. So he knew he had saved the people on the planet and SG7. He had finished shutting everything down when Daniel walk in.

"Jack what are you doing?"

"Seeing the stars."

"And."

"The moon and the planet that Sam wanted to watch go 'bang'."

"Anything else?" Jack got down from the ladder and smiled as he patted Daniel's shoulder.

"Nothing, come on, let's go." They walked out of the building and over to the town.

The people were putting on a party. While there, Daniel nudged Jack. Jack turned to see what Daniel was looking at. It was Cassie; she was playing with her friends. They could see how happy she was.

"It's amazing what happens when you can change things," Jack said.

"It is Jack, it is." They watched Cassie play until it was time for her to go to bed.

SG1 and SG7 left when people started returning to their homes.

The next day, SG1 returned to Earth. When Jack arrived home, he walked into the living room.

"Hey are you OK?" Sam asked. Jack sat down next to Sam.

"Yeah, we saw Cassie."

"You did, how was she?"

"She's good, she's happy, like nothing's wrong. Her people are happy not know what might have happened to them all."

"Yeah I'll bet."

Sam moved around and Jack noticed. "Are you OK?"

"Just trying to get comfortable, one of the kids is pushing against my lower back."

"Need a massage?"

"Sounds good, here, help me up."

Jack helped Sam and they walked up stairs to their room where Sam laid down on the bed on her side. Jack was behind her massaging her back.

"Mmm, that feels good."

"That's good, what me to stop?"

"Jack, if you stop, I'll talk technobabble for a whole month," she said smiling, knowing he couldn't handle two hours let alone a whole month.

"OK, OK I won't stop unless I have to."

He keep on rubbing for another ten minutes when he noticed that she had fallen asleep. He got up, pulled the quilt over her, and gave her a kiss before walking out of the room. He knew she hadn't been getting much sleep in the past few days cause of the twins.

The next week, Sam was at home when Janet dropped by to check up on her and the twins. When Janet was checking on the babies, she got concerned.

"Sam, I 'm going to call for ambulance," she said. She put the portable ultra sound machine away.

"Janet, what's wrong?" Sam was starting to worry.

"One of the twins is starting to show signs of distress because the cord is wrapped around its neck. It's loose, but if things don't improve in the next hour, we might have to do a C-section. Plus, your blood pressure it elevated. That could be part of why the baby is in distress. I'm not sure, so it's better to get you to the hospital now."

"OK." Janet walked over and picked up the phone. When finished giving the information to the ambulance service operator, she called the SGC.

"This is Dr. Frasier I need to talk to General Hammond...General Hammond; Dr. Frasier is SG1 until off world, Sir?... Can you recall General O'Neill, Sir?... Yes, I have an ambulance on its way here. I'm concerned about Major Carter's blood pressure and one of the twins... yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir." Then she hung up.

Janet turned around and walked back to the living room where Sam was sitting.

"Sam, where is your hospital bag?"

"Upstairs on the right in the walk in closet."

"OK." She walked out of the living room. When she returned, the ambulance was arriving, so she put Sam's bag down in the foyer, then walked over and opened the door.

"Dr. Frasier?"

"Yes, Sergeant, this way." They walked into the house with a gurney between the two men.

"Major Carter."

"Hi."

"Doctor, has Major Carter gone into labor?"

"No, but her blood pressure is elevated and I'm concerned for one of the twins. I want to make sure that Sam has as little movement as possible. One of the twins has its cord around its neck."

"OK, let's get you on the gurney, Major Carter."

The two paramedics helped Sam up from her seat and onto the gurney. Once she was on, they covered her with a blanket and locked the straps in to place.

"I'll be following you to the hospital and the staff will be waiting."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Once everything was done, Janet followed the paramedics outside after she picked up her medical bag and Sam's bag. She managed to set the alarm before walking out, closing, and locking the door. Janet walked over to her car and put everything in just as the paramedics put Sam in the back of the ambulance and closed the doors.

Janet used her cell phone to call the hospital just as she was getting into her car. She hung up and started her car then followed the ambulance to the hospital.

When they arrived, Janet got out of her car and locked it then walk quickly to the ambulance bay where Sam was unloaded. There were maternity ward nurses there waiting for Sam to arrive.

They pushed the gurney into the hospital and down to the maternity ward. They moved to a private room where the paramedics helped the nurses move Sam onto a bed, then they left just as Janet walked into the room.

Janet helped the nurses get Sam settled as well put an IV line in and put a fetal monitor on to her stomach. Once all that was done, one of the nurses checked Sam's blood pressure.

"Doctor, Major Carter's BP is one fifty over ninety."

"Thanks, Lieutenant. And what is the baby's heart rate?"

"Still high for the one, but the other seems to be fine."

"OK." She turned to Sam.

"Sam, you need to relax."

"I know but I'm worried about my babies."

"I know you are; now I'm going to give you a light sedative to help you relax. OK?"

"OK."

"Help Major Carter get changed, just in case we need to take her into surgery." Janet walked out of the room.

The two nurses helped Sam change in to a gown while she was still on the bed. When Janet returned, she injected the sedative in to Sam's IV line.

"Now close your eyes and relax, I'll come and check on you in an hour." Sam slowly closed her eyes.

"Jack," she said before she fell asleep.

"Have Sam's blood pressure and the twins' heart rate checked every ten minutes, if anything changes, let me know."

"Yes, Doctor." Then Janet walked out of Sam's room.

She walked out to her car to get Sam's bag and returned. She put it into Sam's room then left to work on Sam's chart.

Not much later, Janet was walking towards Sam's room when she saw Jack running towards her. She stopped outside of Sam room, and waited until Jack reached her.

"Janet, how's Sam?" She could tell he was frightened for Sam and the babies.

"She's fine. What happened is that one of the cords is wrapped around one of the twin's necks which is causing the baby distress."

"OK, and Sam?"

"Her blood pressure is pretty high; it hasn't come down in the past hour. I was going to check on the babies just now."

"OK. I'll go in with you." They walked into the room to see her still sleeping. Jack walked over to the monitors just as a nurse entered.

"Dr. Frasier?" Janet turned to the nurse.

"Lieutenant?"

"I was coming to take Major Carter's blood pressure."

"Go ahead." The lieutenant took Sam blood pressure and frowned, and then she did it again.

"Doctor, her blood pressure is crashing!"

"What?" Janet got her stethoscope and put one end in her ears and the other over Sam's heart.

"Go get the OR ready, now!" Then Janet pushed the emergency button.

"Janet?" Jack was worried and becoming scared.

"Don't worry, Jack." Then the babies' heart rates were getting higher when the nurses and doctors ran into the room.

"Help me get her to the OR, now!"

"Janet, the blanket." Janet looked at the blanket and saw a large red spot. She pulled the blanket down.

"Oh God. Get three pints of 'B' positive ready. Let's go!"

She covered Sam again and they pushed Sam's bed out of the room once all the wires were disconnected. Jack stood there in shock, then he walked out of the room and over to a pay phone.

He made the first call. "Mom."

"Jack, what's wrong?"

"Can you call every one...? It's Sam she's been rushed into surgery... there are complications."

"Oh no! The twins?"

"Sam's hemorrhaging bad, very bad and the babies are in distress."

"Oh Jack, I'll call every one and I'll look after the kids."

"Thanks, Mom, I had better call Hammond."

"OK, Son."

Then he called General Hammond.

"Hammond."

"George, I need to request some time off."

"Jack, what wrong?"

"They just rushed Sam into surgery. The twins are in distress, Sam's blood pressure crashed. She had started hemorrhaging, badly." George let out his breath.

"Take all the time you need, Jack."

"Thanks, George."

Jack walked down to the waiting room, sat down, and waited. He noticed another person in the room.

"Hi," the man said.

"Hi."

"Your wife in the Air Force?"

"Yeah, we both are. You?"

"Was, my wife still is."

"Was?"

"Yeah. During the Persian Gulf War, my jet was shot down. I was captured, was a prisoner of war for a week until three others and I were rescued." He shook his head.

"Before the rescue, they shot both my knee caps... had them both replaced, but I couldn't return to active duty. That's how I met my wife. She was a nurse over there. You?"

"Met and married my wife before she went to the Academy. We've been married for over thirteen years now."

"Wow, and she was in the Air Force?"

"Yeah, still is. We're both stationed at Cheyenne Mountain Complex."

"Really? Not many couples are able to be stationed at the same base."

"True."

"So is your wife in one of the private maternity rooms?"

"She in the OR, complications."

"Sorry to hear that, I hope everything turns out OK."

"I hope so too, she's carrying twins. She started hemorrhaging, that's why she's in the OR."

"Gee, that's bad."

"What about your wife?"

"She booted me out five minutes before you walked in here. Her mom's with her for now." Jack grinned and nodded.

"Got any other kids?"

"Three, twelve year old twins, one of each, and a six year old boy."

"Big gaps between them."

"Yeah. We were laughing about that when we learned about this pregnancy."

"I'm Major Tom Thomas, retired."

"Hi. General Jack O'Neill." Tom's eyes widened.

"Ah, sorry, Sir...Ah."

"You're retired, Tom, relax... I remember you, I carried you to the helicopter while shooting the bag guys." Tom's eyes widened even more.

"I thought your voice sounded familiar... thanks for saving my life."

"It's what I do."

"What's your wife's name?"

"Major Samantha Carter." Tom's mouth gaped open.

"You're kidding me."

"You know her then?"

"Yes, we did flight training at Sheppard Air Force Base. She's a major now?"

"Yep."

"Well I'll be damned. Did she go over to the Persian Gulf War."

"Yep. She returned with four medals and a promotion."

"Really? I knew she was smart. She must be due for promotion then."

"Yeah, she is. She would have made lieutenant colonel by now but she had the kids." Tom nodded, then a woman walked into the room.

"Tom, it's time." Tom stood, stepped forward, and held out his hand. Jack shook it.

"Thanks for saving my life, Jack, and I hope your wife and twins will be OK."

"Thanks and good luck yourself."

"Thanks." He turned and followed the woman out of the waiting room.

Jack sat there for over an hour. He was starting to get worried. He stood up and walk back and forth in the waiting room. A nurse walked in.

"General O'Neill?" Jack turned to the nurse.

"Any news?"

"Sorry, Sir, no news. I was wondering if you would like some coffee."

"Yeah that would be great, thanks."

"How do you take it, Sir?"

"Black, no sugar." She gave him a nod then walked out of the waiting room. Jack paced back and forth until the nurse returned. She passed him the hot cup.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Then she returned to her desk.

Another hour later, Jack was sitting down, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees when he heard footsteps walking towards the waiting room. He sat up and waited. Then Janet walked into the room. Jack stood.

"Janet?"

"Sit down, Jack." Jack sat anxiously. Then Janet sat beside him. Jack then noticed she was still wearing green operating scrubs.

"Janet?" She let out her breath and looked at him.

"The twin boys are going to be fine."

"Boys... Sam?"

"We did everything we could."

"No, no!" He shook his head, Janet put her hand on his hand.


	51. Chapter 51

**AN: Wow thank you all for your wounderful reviews from chapter 50. Yes i know i left it with a cliff hanger and that you all hate me for doing that, LOL. But don't worry you all can relax, there is no way i'll kill off Sam. But you thought that i did, so relax and enjoy this chapter.**

**Congrats to Williamwilkins for being the 350th reviewer, i'll be sending you spoiler for the next chapter in few minutes.**

**Guest members: 15meli57, wigglesmom & Hackles. Thank you for your reviews. Please become FF members so i can reply back to your next reviews.**

**And please every one i would love to have feed back. This is my first chapter for 2013, enjoy**

Chapter 51

"Jack she's alive. We had no choice, Sam had to have a hysterectomy. It was the only way to save her life."

"Hysterectomy?"

"Yes, all we removed was the uterus. It was the only way to save her life." Jack nodded.

"Can I see her?"

"Sure." They stood and walked out of the waiting room and down to Sam's private room.

They was Sam sleeping with IV and blood transfusion lines in both hands.

"Sam lost three pints a blood before surgery and another one during surgery."

Jack walked over and sat on the chair that was next to the bed. He lifted her hand and held it gently.

"Sam is going to be sore for a while, but she will make a full recovery." Jack turned to Janet.

"What about... you know, sex?" Janet smiled.

"You both still can do that but not until Sam's fully recovered."

"How long?"

"Six weeks."

"Damn, no sex for another six weeks." Janet grinned.

"Don't worry Jack. I it isn't like this is the first time, and when Sam's fully recovered, you both will have a lot of catching up to do. Plus, you don't have to worry about when it's that time of the month for Sam. She won't be having PMS anymore."

"I guess you're right there."

"I'll leave you alone with her."

"Thanks, Janet."

"No worries." Then she walked out of the room.

Jack watched Sam for few minutes, then remembered what Janet said about the babies: that they were twin boys.

"Well, Sam now we know what to name our sons." He pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it then put it against his cheek.

He had been watching her for another two hours when Sam opened her eyes.

"Hey." She turned her head toward the voice.

"Jack."

"Hi. Are you in any pain?"

"A little." She put her hand on her flat stomach as she looked down to it then to Jack.

"They are fine, Sam, and so are you."

"Fine? Are you sure?"

"Janet said our sons are fine."

"Sons... boys?"

"Yeah... strongest offspring, eh" he said smiling, making Sam smile.

"Jack I know you too well, what happened?"

"Sam, Janet said they had to remove your uterus. You lost over four pints of blood. It was the only way to save your life." Sam started to cry.

"Hey what wrong?"

"I can't believe that... you won't want me anymore."

"Sam, of course I'll want you! I love you."

"But you would see me in a different way when we."

"Make love?"

"Yeah."

"Samantha Carter, I love you. And as for the making love area, we can do it night and day for the rest of our lives." He waggled his eyebrows at her.

"What do you mean?"

"No PMS" Sam thought about it. She and Jack discussed that they had already agreed about not having any more kids. They laughed what she was like when she was having her periods. Then they talked about what had just happened to her.

"Jack, I know all this insecurity is probably just hormones and being weak and tired, but are you sure you will still have me?"

"Yes... until death do us part."

"I love you, so much." Jack got up from the chair, leaned over, and gave her a kiss.

"Janet said 'no sex for six weeks', that's going to suck."

"Well as you said, we will have the rest of our lives."

"True. There's also a sarcophagus at the SGC." Sam thought about it and smiled.

"Yeah, now why didn't I think of that?"

"You're still full of drugs." He kissed her again.

"I'll be right back." He walked out of the room.

He saw Janet and walked quickly over to her. "Jack?"

"Sam's awake. I told her."

"How's she taking the news?"

"Still in shock, but in time I think she will be fine."

"OK so she knows about the boys?"

"Yes. I was thinking about the sarcophagus." Janet seemed to be considering it, then looked at Jack.

"For Sam."

"Well, what do you think?" Janet smiled.

"I'll go talk to General Hammond."

"I'll head back to Sam." Jack went back to Sam's room.

When he walked in, Sam was sleeping, so he sat down in the chair again and held on to her hand and looking at her and waiting.

Fifteen minutes later, Janet and her nurses walked into the room. Jack stood up and stepped out of the way. Janet looked at Jack and gave him a nod indicating that General Hammond had given the OK.

Jack watched them remove the wires from Sam and move her to a stretcher, and then they move both blood and IV to the stretcher poles. They covered Sam in blankets before strapping her in then they walked out the door. Jack followed them until they got to the ambulance bay. He watched them put Sam in the back and the doors closed. Then the ambulance drove away.

"Jack." He turned to Janet.

"I'm going to follow them to the SGC; I'll call you when I get there."

"Thanks, Janet." Janet walked over and got into her car then pulled out of her parking space, to follow the ambulance.

Jack walked back to Sam room and waited for Janet to call.

When Janet arrived at the SGC, her staff was there waiting for Sam to arrive. "Dr. Frasier, the sarcophagus is ready."

"Good." Then the ambulance arrived. They got the stretcher out of the back and wheeled it to the elevators.

A few minutes later, they wheeled Sam into the Infirmary storage room where Teal'c was waiting for them. Janet removed the lines from Sam then she gave Teal'c a nod.

"Be careful, Teal'c. She just had major surgery."

Teal'c stepped forward, picked up Sam, carried her to the sarcophagus, and put her in it. Then he pressed the red dome and the lid closed.

"All we can do is wait. You nurses can return back to your duties, and thanks." They walked out of the room.

"How is O'Neill?"

"He is worried about Sam and I don't blame him Teal'c. We almost lost her while delivering the twins."

"Are the twins well?" Janet smiled

"Yes they are fine Teal'c."

"I shall remain here until the sarcophagus opens."

"Thanks, Teal'c. Please have me paged when it does." He slightly bowed his head before she turned and walked out the door.

Janet was in the mess hall, drinking a cup of coffee while talking to Charlie, when she heard over the PA system: "Dr. Frasier to the Infirmary storage room, Dr. Frasier to the Infirmary storage room."

Janet looked at Charlie. Just as she stood, she bent over to give him a kiss before walking out of the mess hall.

When she arrived at the storage room, she saw Sam sitting on the gurney talking to Teal'c.

"Sam, how are you feeling?"

"Sore." Janet frowned.

"Sore where?"

"Ah... my breasts," Sam said, blushing.

"Oh, so other than that...?"

"I'm good Janet. I'm looking forward to holding the twins," she said smiling.

"Well then... Teal'c can you help me with the stretcher?"

"I will."

"Sam, you will have to lie down."

"I know." Sam laid down with the blanket over her. Janet put the straps in place then Teal'c pushed one end while Janet pulled the other.

In just a few minutes, Sam was in the back of the ambulance. "I'll call the hospital and let Jack know."

"Thanks, Janet." The doors were closed and the ambulance drove away.

Janet went to one of the phones and called the hospital. She hung up couple of minutes later, then she followed Teal'c back to the elevators.

When Jack received the news that Sam was on her way back from the SGC, he walked out of the hospital and over to where the ambulance would be arriving. When it did Jack stepped back and watched them move the gurney out of the ambulance and into the hospital.

He saw Sam smiling at him, and returned it with a grin. When they moved into Sam's room, Jack let them move Sam over and into the bed then they left them alone. Sam managed to raise the head of the bed, then she leaned back against the pillows. Jack stepped over and sat on the edge of the bed. He looked at Sam.

"Come here." Sam leaned forward into his arms as she began to cry. Jack knew that Sam would be upset about what Janet had to do to her life. When Sam stopped crying, she leaned back against the pillows.

"Hey want to talk about it?"

"Janet told me about the hysterectomy. I told her that you had told me what happened."

"Yeah. I told her that we had discussed it. Sam, I'm not going anywhere. I'll still love you just the same. Well, maybe even more. When I thought I had lost you, I was reminded how much you really mean to me."

"Jack, that's so sweet and romantic." Jack smiled.

"Yes, well don't let anyone else know. I do have that "badass, black ops" reputation to uphold. Besides, Janet said that we have a lot of catching up to do and we don't have to worry about you and your... periods ever again."

Sam smiled, remembering her periods and how patient Jack had been every time.

"I guess you're right. Have you seen our sons?"

"No not yet. I've been waiting for you."

There was a knock on the door and two nurses walked in carrying the twins. They walked over and passed them to Jack and Sam then they walked out of the room.

"They are beautiful, Sam."

"Yes they are and they're hungry." Jack helped Sam untie the gown, then she moved it until her breasts were exposed. Sam lifted the baby to her breast. When he latched, on he started drinking. Then Jack placed the other son in Sam's arm and he helped until his son latched on and started drinking, too. Jack sat there watching their sons with their mother. He looked up when Sam let out a heavy sigh.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Sam smiled.

"Nothing, just feeling relieved."

"Relieved? Oh." He looked down to his sons and back up to Sam's face.

She was looking down at her sons. Jack watched Sam and their sons as they had their first feeding. When the first one had enough, Jack picked him up, placed him against his shoulder, and rubbed his back until he heard him burp.

"Feeling better Sam?"

"Much." Then Sam did the same to their other son until they heard him burp. Jack helped Sam move her gown back in to place. Then they sat gazing at their sons.

"I wonder who was first born," Jack spoke softly.

"We will have to ask Janet or one of the nurses."

"True." They talk for an hour before the nurses returned with bassinets.

"Lieutenant, which one of our sons was the first born?" Sam asked.

"Let me take a look at him."

Sam passed her son to the lieutenant, who put him on the bed. She removed the blanket and roll him over until he was on his stomach then she lifted up his top.

"See this birth mark here?" She pointed to red round mark.

"Yes."

"This one born second."

"Thank you for noticing that and sharing it with us."

"What are their names?"

"Jack's holding Liam Daniel Carter O'Neill and this little one is Leroy Angus Carter O'Neill."

"Nice names."

"Thanks."

The lieutenant had already pulled Leroy's top down and rolled him over until he was on his back. She wrapped the blanket around him and then picked him up and passed him to Sam.

"If you need anything, push the buzzer."

"Thanks."

Jack stayed for another hour before giving Sam a kiss and leaving her to get some rest. When he got home, his Mom walked out to greet him.

"Jack how's Sam?"

"She's OK. Where are the kids?"

"Out back playing... Jack what's wrong?" They walked inside and into the kitchen.

"Jack?" He turned to his mom.

"Sam had to have a hysterectomy after the twins were born; it was the only way to save her life."

"Jack, oh no."

"She's alive. They only removed her uterus. Sam did have plans to have her tubes tied, but we really weren't expecting this."

"I understand son and the twins?"

"Liam Daniel and Leroy Angus."

"Boys."

"Yeah, they're both fine and healthy."

"That is good news. How long do you think that they might keep Sam in the hospital?"

"I don't know, Mom. But when she does come home, the kids will have to help."

"I can too."

"Mom, what about your outings, and friends you spend time with?"

"They will understand."

"Don't worry Mom; we have friends who will drop by when I'm at work. Sam won't be alone."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Mom, I'm sure. Besides, if we need to, we can certainly afford to hire some help."

"OK." Jack gave her a kiss then walked past her to go outside and tell the kids about their brothers.


	52. Chapter 52

**AN: Thanks you for all your wounderful reviews. I've notice that some of you asked if a sarcophargus grew a new uterus? The answer is no. Enjoy this chapter**

Chapter 52

Sam was in the hospital for a week. She had visitors every day, besides receiving a large number of cards and flowers.

When Jack picked up Sam and the twins, he was looking forward to having them home. When he saw Sam, he gave her a kiss then helped her carry her bag and the twins out to her SUV. Once in, they drove home while talking about what been happening at the SGC.

When they arrived home, they took the twins up to the nursery. Once they were settled in, they walked out of the room, down, and into their bedroom. Jack watched Sam unpack everything. He had noticed how quiet and distance she became since they left the hospital, so when Sam finished unpacking, Jack stepped forward and held on to her arms while looking at her.

"Sam, talk to me."

"Jack, I have things to do." She tried to pull away.

"Sam, don't shut me out. What is it that you are afraid of?" Sam looked up at him.

"Us... making love. I don't know if I can do what I used to do." Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Sam, do you trust me?"

"Yes with my life. Why?"

Jack let go of Sam arms and moved over to the bed. He pulled down the covers, then walked over to Sam and grabbed her hand and pulled her to the bed. He gently pushed her on to it, then he was on top of her without breaking eye contact for a minute. He bent down and kissed her passionately.

Then he felt her hands move until they were in his hair. When they broke apart, Jack started kissing her face then her neck. As he moved down her body, he started removing her clothes. When Sam realized what he was doing, she helped him remove her clothes, as well as his. They moved until they were lying on the bed with Sam's head on the pillows. He gave her another passionate kiss, then kissed his way down, just as he used to do.

An hour and a half, later Sam was snuggling up to his side with only a sheet over them. Jack looked down at Sam who had her eyes closed. He kissed her forehead, which made Sam open her eyes, and look up at him.

"Well...?"

"Well what?" she asked.

"Have our sex lives changed?"

"No."

"Well, then there you go. Just because you had hysterectomy, it doesn't change how I feel about you Sam. What happened in the past hour and a half wasn't different. You're still a screamer and I do know that you loved every second of it... didn't you?" He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Yes I did."

"Mind over matter, Sam."

"I know and I love you for reassuring me that things haven't changed between us."

"Sam things have changed, it's stronger now than ever before."

"You're right."

"So how are you feeling?"

"Good, happy."

"Good." He quickly moved her until she was on her back and he was on top.

"Jack!" she said laughing.

"Well Sam we have a lot of catching up to do."

Then he gave her a kiss and they made love once again before Sam had to get up since one of the twins was awake for a feeding or needed changing, or both.

Then ten minutes later the other one woke up. When Sam finish feeding them and changing their diapers, she walked back into the bedroom and got back into bed. She gave Jack a kiss as she moved until she was on top of him then she sat up with a grin on her face.

"My turn." She bent over and the passion began again.

Then they made love for another hour before getting up and having a shower together. They got dressed and made the bed before walking down to the kitchen for a very late lunch.

Two hours later, the kids arrived home from school, happy to see their Mom home and eager to see their brothers. Jack's mom stopped by to visit her grandsons before going home herself.

Sam called and talked to Mark and her parents that night. Jack stayed at home for two weeks before he returned to the SGC, with his pockets loaded with photos of the twins. Every one congratulated him and Sam. The next day SG1 started going off world once again.

Two months later, Sam knew what should be happening soon, all she needed to do was wait for the phone call.

When General Hammond called Sam, "Major Carter, can you come to the SGC for important briefing?"

"Yes sir, I'll be there soon as I can." Sam turned to her mother-in-law.

"Sam, was that the phone call you've been expecting?"

"Yes. Can you look after the children?"

"Of course. Sam." Sam gave her mother-in-law a hug before walking out of the living room.

Ten minutes later Noreen watched Sam walk out of the house wearing her dress blues and carrying a duffel bag with her. Noreen remembered when Sam spoke to her few days earlier.

"_Mom can we talk, it's important." _

"_Sure, Sam, what is it?" They sat in the living room. _

"_Mom in few days' time, I'm going be called back to NORAD. When that happens, I'll be going away for a few days. Can you look after the kids for us?" _

"_Sure. Sam what is it?" _

"_I can't tell you Mom. But I...we might not be returning." _

"_Sam, what are you talking about?" _

"_This might be... a one-way mission." Noreen's eyes widened. _

"_What... no Sam! What about the kids?" Sam held on to Noreen's hands. _

"_One day you will find out everything and you and the kids will understand. So please..." _

"_Alright, you and Jack better return." Sam smiled. _

"_We will try Mom." _

"_Where you are going? Is it classified, this mission?" _

"_Yes it is." _

"_OK. Whatever happens be careful, both you and Jack." _

"_We will Mom, we will." Then they both hugged. _

When Sam arrived at the SGC, she walked to her quarters to stow her bag. Then she reported to the briefing room where she saw General Hammond, SG1 Senator Kinsey and other officers from the Pentagon.

"Major Carter, please take a seat."

"Thank you, General."

Sam walked over and sat down next to Jack. He grasped Sam's hand, which was under the table, and gave it a squeeze before letting go and putting his hand on the table.

They talked about the different missions that SG1 had been on and what work Sam had been doing since the program started. After three hours of talking and arguing, Senator Kinsey decided to shut down the program. After Kinsey and the others left, there were only SG1 and Sam remaining in the briefing room.

"Daniel, what can you tell me about what happened in the other realty?"

"Ah, Jack was a General. He was in charge of the SGC and you had been in the Air Force but had to retire on medical grounds. Your jet was shot down at the end of the Gulf War. You were paralyzed from the waist down. You... she joined the SGC program as a civilian since the President and the Joint Chiefs of Staff were planning on assigning her there when she returned from her tour overseas. She meet her Jack before he left for the first Abydos mission. When they all returned... I... their Daniel stayed behind on Abydos. Ah,... when their Jack and team returned, they returned with Ra's sarcophagus. Jack told his Sam about what it could do. So she used the sarcophagus and she was healed and could walk again. She and Jack got engaged and married a year before Apophis showed up. They had twins, one of each."

"Charlie?"

"Jack sees him on weekends. Sara left when she gave him a choice when he was called away for a rescue mission." Sam nodded.

"So Apophis and Klorel showed up together?"

"Yes they just showed up in Earth orbit. I helped them. I went to Cimmeria where I was able to contact the Asgard. They knew about Earth and wanted to know why they should intervene... I told them that descendants of the Ancients live on Earth and I knew one of them. That got Thor interested. He looked at me and then his hologram disappeared. I managed to return to Earth and told them what I had done. By that time, the two ships had moved closer to Earth and they were going to send their death gliders and other ships when Thor's ship arrived. Both mother ships left. Then Thor beamed down to the gate room. We walked down from the control room and I introduced Jack to Thor. Then Thor and Jack disappeared. It did cause a panic but I promised them that everything was OK. Thor and Jack showed up again and Thor told me that Jack is a descendant of the Ancients and that Earth is protected because Jack ancestors are one of the four allied races. Sam sent me back through the gate, I went to the mirror, then back here."

"Damn, we should have had Thor here," Jack said.

"Too late, Jack," Sam said.

"Yeah I know. So what can we do?"

"Do what we did before?"

"You mean...?"

"Yes, but this time it will be somewhat different."

"Meaning?"

"As soon as we know who the Goa'uld is, we can deal with him or her," Sam said.

"OK. Let's do it. This is what we are going to do," Jack said then he started telling the others his plan. When he finished they all went their separate ways to prepare.

At the appointed time, they all met in the gate room to find the Stargate was activating. When the wormhole was formed, they ran up the ramp and through the gate, then it shut down.

When they reached the other side, they knew that they were on a ship. So they went to see whose it was. When they were close to the bridge, they noticed they had jumped into hyperspace. Jack got his scope out to check if their way was clear. Seeing it was, he motioned to the others and they moved until they walked into a room and closed the door. When they looked around, they noticed a bed in the room and a table with various devices on it.

"Jack, who is it?" Sam asked.

"Ba'al. He was talking to Klorel."

"So where are they going to meet?"

"Just outside Earth orbit."

"We will have to kill him," Daniel said.

"I know." Jack put his hand up when they heard footsteps and Ba'al's voice. They hid when the door opened.

"Bring Shayla to my room." They heard the Jaffa leave.

Jack managed to poke his head around the corner from where he is hiding to see Ba'al removing his robe. Jack ducked back and turned to Sam who was nearby. Jack gave Sam a hand signal, to which she nodded.

She silently removed her backpack as they heard Ba'al moving around the room. She opened her bag and got out a gun and its silencer. She put the silencer on when the door opened and they heard footsteps.

"You wanted to see me, My Lord?"

"Yes, come here, take your clothes off."

Sam passed the gun to Jack and they waited. Jack gave Sam hand signals then she turned and gave Lou hand signals. He turned to Daniel and Teal'c and whispered to them.

Then they heard, "Come here and pleasure me."

Jack and the others got ready. When Sam looked at Jack, they both dropped their fingers, in a countdown, then moved from where they were. Jack raised the gun and shot Ba'al in the forehead, while Sam ran forward and covered Shayla's mouth with her hand, as well as concealing part of her naked body from the guys.

"Don't scream," Sam whispered to her.

Shayla tried to scream. "Shhh, we're here to rescue you... for Kanan." Sam said. Then Shayla stopped fighting. Sam moved her hand away and Shayla turned around.

"How do you know Kanan?"

"Trust me. Here get dressed." Jack passed Sam Shayla's clothes. Sam stepped back and watched Shayla get dressed.

Then Shayla turned to Sam.

"Jack, you can turn around" Jack and the others turned around.

"Shayla, can you help us?"

"Why should I?"

"If you help us, we can take you to Kanan." She turned to look at Ba'al's body, then turned to Sam and the others.

"What do you want to know?"

"Do you know what Ba'al's plans are with Klorel?"

"They were going to attack a planet together then Ba'al planned to have Klorel killed once they succeeded."

"Well that's not going to happen," Jack said as he walked over and covered Ba'al.

"How long do you usually stay with Ba'al?"

"Not long. It depends on his mood."

"So if you go, say, now?"

"It wouldn't worry the Jaffa. They would think that he's not in the mood or changed his mind." Sam turned to Jack and the others.

"Teal'c, can you move Ba'al's body so it looks like he is sleeping?"

They watched Teal'c arrange Ba'al's body and pull a sheet and blanket of some sort over him and then Teal'c managed to clean up the blood. When he was done, Sam walked over and made sure his head was turned slightly away from the door.

"Shayla, go back to your room and wait for us. We will come and get you," Jack said.

"Will you?"

"Yes, we will take you through the Stargate with us, but don't tell anyone that we are here, OK?" She nodded.

They all hid again when Shayla walked to the door and opened it. She stepped forward. "Lord Ba'al doesn't want to be disturb until it's time."

"Return to your room slave." Jack watched Shayla walk away.

One of the Jaffa looked into the room. Daniel, who was next to the bed, looked at Jack then he raised his hand, caught Ba'al's arm and moved it up then down on his stomach. When the Jaffa saw it, he assumed all was well and he then closed the door.

Jack and the others moved from where they were hiding when they heard footsteps moving away from the door. Jack walked over to the bed and moved the sheet away, then he opened his Zat and fired it three times, then he closed it.

"All we can do now is wait."

"Then what?" Lou asked.

"We ring over to Klorel's ship, kidnap him, ring back here, and go through the gate."

"We're not going to the Tok'ra?"

"No, we will gate to PYX 385, then to the Tok'ra where they can remove Klorel from the host."

"What about the ships?" Teal'c asked.

"Well we will tell the Jaffa that Ba'al is dead and if they want to see Klorel again, they will leave Earth and not to return. If they want to live free... I don't know. Sam any ideas?"

"I got nothing."

"OK let's find a place to sit. Sam, how long do you think it would take to reach Earth?"

"Six hours." Jack checked his watch.

"OK let's sit and relax for a bit, shall we?" They all tried to get as comfortable as possible, while remaining alert.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

Not quite six hours later, they got up and opened the door. Jack checked to see if it was all clear then they left to head to a room with a window. They saw Earth and the other mother ship show up.

They walked out of the room and to the rings. They got their Zats out and ready then Teal'c pushed the button and the rings appeared. They were transported to Klorel's ship.

There were two Jaffa on guard, so Teal'c and Jack zatted them once. Then Sam went to see if the way was clear. When it was, they worked their way to the bridge. Arriving there without any incident, they walked in zatting every one there, including Klorel.

Teal'c walked over and removed all the weapons from Klorel, and then he picked him up, in a fireman's lift, just as some Jaffa showed up. They were going to fire their staff weapons when they noticed that one of the men had some sort of weapon pointing at Klorel.

"Let us through and Klorel will live."

The Jaffa moved backward while Jack move forward, with Teal'c and Ferretti behind him, and Sam and Daniel watching their six. When they got to the rings, Teal'c pushed the buttons, and then they were back on the other ship, only to be greeted by Jaffa.

They started firing, so Jack, Sam, Ferretti, and Daniel fired back. Once the Jaffa were down, the team ran to the room with the Stargate. When they were all inside, and the door was closed, Sam fired her Zat at the control panel. Meanwhile, Daniel walked to the DHD and dialed.

"Who's there?" Teal'c said when he saw movement.

"Show yourself." The person stepped from their hiding place.

"Shayla," Sam said.

"I came here when I saw you ring over to Klorel's ship. I knew if I waited here that you would come back and I knew you didn't know where I sleep."

"You did good." There was banging on the door and they heard noises.

"Jack we have to go, they could open the door at any minute," Sam said.

"Come on, let's go," Jack said holding on to Shayla's hand.

They ran to the gate and through it, then the gate shut down just as the door opened. When the Jaffa ran into the room, they knew that they were too late.

"Master Bra'tac what shall we do?"

"Go, find Ba'al... but I believe he is gone."

"The Tauri killed him?"

"Indeed."

"Then we should destroy their world." Bra'tac turned to the Jaffa.

"No, we must not... these Tauri are more powerful than any Goa'uld I have ever seen."

"What are you saying Master Bra'tac?" another one asked.

"There is something about the Tauri, something special other than that our ancestors came from their planet."

"You mean the first world?"

"Indeed. They don't want to kill us, if they did they would have done it long ago."

"Why wouldn't these Tauri want to kill us? We were going to kill them."

"Freedom. They believe in freedom." They looked at each other while Bra'tac walked out of the room and down to the bridge.

When SG1, Sam, and Shayla stepped through the gate, they walked down the steps. Daniel walked to the DHD and dialed the Tok'ra world. When the wormhole formed, they walked up the steps and through the gate, then it shut down. When they stepped on the platform, they kept moving to walk down the steps just as the wormhole closed. They walked toward the closest sand dunes and were looking around when a group of Tok'ra seemed to suddenly appear.

"What are you doing here?" one of them asked.

"Shayla?" one of the Tok'ra said. She turned and ran over to him.

"Kanan!" They hugged and kissed.

"What are you doing here?"

"Ba'al's dead," Daniel said.

"Are you sure? And who is that?" Kanan asked.

"We don't know the host's name, but the snake is Klorel," Jack said.

"Can you remove the symbiote?"

"Yes we can, please follow me."

They followed Kanan who still had his arm wrapped around Shayla's shoulders. They walked for about fifty meters then stopped. When they were close together, the rings were activated. When they were in the tunnels, they walked down to one of the larger rooms.

"Put the host here."

Teal'c put the host on the table. They strapped him down before he was completely alert. Klorel started yelling and cursing in Goa'uld. Two Tok'ra got the extraction equipment set up, then the SGC personnel saw the tube glow and a laser-type beam pointed to the host's forehead. There was a bright light for a second.

When it was gone, they saw Klorel moving around in the tube and saw two liquids combine and then Klorel stopped moving. They knew he was dead. They unstrapped the host as they tilted the tabletop. When he opened his eyes, he looked around and lifted his hands, staring at them. He sat up and looked around. "Where am I?"

"You're free," Daniel said in the host's own language, which none of the others understood.

"Daniel?" Jack asked.

"Sounds like Greek."

Daniel asked the host a question in Greek, to which he was able to reply. They watched Daniel and the young guy talk.

"Daniel?" Jack asked.

"Oh, sorry, Jack. He says he knows the gate address to his home planet. He said that Klorel was going to destroy his home world after he attacked Earth."

"Sounds like we stopped him just in time."

"Yeah." Then, the guy started talking again, and Daniel responded.

"He wants to go home, his misses his family and says that we are welcome there."

"Tell him thanks, and that one day we will visit." Daniel told the host what Jack said. The guy smiled.

They all talked for another few minutes before they left. When they were at the Stargate, one of the Tok'ra passed the guy the tube. After Daniel explained everything, one of the Tok'ra dialed a planet. When the wormhole was being formed, the guy threw the tube into the forming wormhole. Then the gate shut down.

Then he walked over and dialed his home world. When the wormhole was formed, he said his good byes then walked up the ramp and through the gate; then it shut down.

"Shayla what are you going to do now?" Sam asked.

"I shall stay here. Thank you for what you have done."

"You're welcome. Take care of yourself."

"I will." Then Daniel dialed the Alpha site.

When the wormhole was formed, SG1 and Sam said their good byes before walking up the steps and step through the gate. When they stepped onto the platform at the Alpha site, there were about twenty armed men pointing guns at them. When the wormhole closed down they look around.

Then they heard, "Stand down." They turned toward the voice.

"General, Sir," Jack said as they all walked down the steps.

"General O'Neill, George called me about twelve hours ago to report what you all did."

"Oh? Well. Good news. The threat to Earth is over... for now."

"The President would be very interested to hear what you all have to say. Follow me."

They followed General Ryan to one of the main buildings. When they walked in, they saw the President and other top brass sitting at a table. Jack, Sam, and Ferretti stood at attention. General Ryan called "At ease."

"General O'Neill, Major Carter, Captain Ferretti, Dr. Jackson, and Teal'c, welcome to the Alpha site."

"Thank you, Mr. President," they all said.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink before we start the briefing?"

"That would be great Mr. President," Jack said.

"OK we will debrief in half an hour."

"Thank you, Sir."

They were walking out of the room when they heard, "I could drink a gallon of coffee right now," Daniel said.

"Daniel, if you did that, you would have to pee every fifteen minutes. No. Only two cups until we return to Earth."

"Jaaack," Daniel said, whining.

"Daniel, I know what you're like and, Sam, no giggling."

They went to the mess hall where they found food and beverages, then they walked over to a table and sat down. When it was time for the debriefing, they all meet outside of the building and walked in together. Sam, Jack, and Ferretti again stood at attention.

"At ease, and please be seated." They sat next to each other opposite the President and military officials.

"General, we shall start with you."

Over the next two hours, they all took turns in telling the President and the top brass about what happened and what they did. When they finished their reports, they all sat back and waited.

"I'm impressed with what you all did. It took bravery to risk your lives to kill two Goa'uld and to stop the attack on Earth. A job well done."

"Thank you, Mr. President," they all said.

"Is there anything else to add?"

"Mr. President, what's going to happen to us when we return to Earth?"

"Nothing."

"Court martial?" Sam asked.

"There's not going to be one, Major. The Air Force is not likely to court martial two Medal of Honor winners, especially the first and only female one."

"What about the Stargate program?" Daniel asked.

"About that, it's going to remain open."

"What about Senator Kinsey?" Ferretti asked.

"Why do you want to know? Yes, I know he wanted to shut it down because of the cost. But it wasn't completely up to him."

"That is good news, Mr. President."

"If there nothing else, you can return to Earth now."

"What about you, Sirs?" Sam asked.

"We're coming with you."

"Yes, Sir." They all stood and walked out of the building.

"Mr. President, General Ryan, may we speak to you before we leave here?" Jack asked.

"General?" the President asked.

"Trust me, Sir." Jack looked him in the eye.

"Alright, we can spare a few minutes more." The others walked away leaving Sam, Jack, General Ryan, and the President alone.

"OK General, Major, what is it?"

"We know the real reason Senator Kinsey wants the program shut down," Jack said.

"I'm listening."

"He wants to use the Stargate himself, so he and his men can go off world and steal technology for their own purposes and to make money selling the technology on the Black Market."

"Can you prove that, General? You know…"

"General...Sir, I would bet my pension and my life on it, Sir." He looked into the President's eyes when he said it.

"Jack." He turned to Sam.

"We should tell them."

"Sam?" Sam nodded. Jack turned back to the President and the Air Force Chief of Staff.

He loudly let out his breath. "We knew about the attack... we know a lot about what's going to happen in the future."

"What... are you saying you're from the future?" General Ryan asked.

"Our memories are, General. Our future selves sent copies of their memories into the past in Ancient technology made into binocular-like devices. We used them to get the download. It gave us the chance to change everything from families, saving teams... killing the Goa'uld... and to be together," Jack said as he put his arm around Sam's shoulder.

"In our downloaded memories... there's a Goa'uld, well half-Goa'uld, half-Ancient... he came to Earth and try to destroy it... nothing could stop him or his new solider except for a weapon which I was able to build."

"We think that our future selves knew that they were losing the war, so they sent us their memories, to give us a second chance to save not just Earth, but other planets as well."

"Very interesting, General, Major. But what about the two ships that were in Earth orbit?"

"In the memories it was Apophis and Klorel. We... they blew up the ships and received air medals for it... this time was different."

"Who is this Ancient Goa'uld we're talking about here?"

"Anubis. With our downloaded information, we can stop him and we will. Sam and I are making plans with the help of our allies and friends, the Tok'ra and Asgard. We will stop him once and for all."

"How?"

"Blow up his base," Sam said.

"With what?"

"A Mark five nuclear bomb and ten pounds of naquadah."

"How big would the explosion be, Major?" the President asked.

"It would destroy the planet, Sir."

"Why not just use the bomb without the naquadah?"

"We could, but Anubis would still be alive. This way, he would have no choice but to ascend where the Ancients could deal with him," Jack said.

"OK, when we get back, I want to know more about this Anubis," the President said.

"Yes, Sir. We will also get Daniel to help since he also received a download, Sir."

"Very well. Just one more question: what were your military ranks in the memories?"

"Captain, Sir."

"Colonel, Sir."

"OK, let's go home."

"Yes, Sir." They walked toward the Stargate where Captain Ferretti dialed Earth.

When the wormhole was formed and the code was acknowledged, they all walked up the steps and through the gate, then it shut down.

When they all step on the ramp and the gate shut down, they noticed that all the personnel were in the gate room. They had all started clapping and grinning when they heard that SG1 saved Earth and that they had gone to the Alpha site.

They all walked down the ramp where the personnel shook their hands and patted them on the back as they walk toward one of the doors. Even in the corridor there were personnel waiting to congratulate them.

It was half an hour later when they finally made it to the locker room where they all had their showers and changed into clean clothes. When done, they all went to the briefing room where General Hammond was waiting for them.

"George."

"Jack. Welcome back, all of you and job well done."

"Thank you, Sir," Sam said.

"I want you all to be here, in your dress blues, next Friday at zero eight hundred."

"Why is that?" Jack asked.

"You all will find out in due time. For now, go home, you can do your reports on Monday. Now go home, all of you." They all turned and walk out the door while talking and laughing.


	54. Chapter 54

**AN: thank you every one who has review this story so far plus for the alerts. they all make my day, enjoy this next chapter. I wounder who going to be the lucky 400th reviewer?**

Chapter 54

When Jack and Sam arrived home, Noreen greeted them at the door, holding Liam in her arms.

"Jack, Sam you're back. What happened?"

"It's classified, Mom," Jack said, taking Liam from her so he could give him a hug and kiss then passed him to Sam.

"You both look tired."

"We are Mom; would you mind looking after them for few more hours while Sam and I get some sleep?"

"Sure thing Jack, I was going to take them shopping any way."

"Shopping for what?"

"Food, Jack, food, those kids of yours have eaten just about everything in the kitchen." She shook her head.

Jack pulled out his credit card and passed it to her. "Here, use my account for the groceries, Mom."

"Thanks, Son. Is there anything you both need while I'm shopping?"

"Coffee and anything else you want to get," Sam said.

"Alright, I need to go; Leroy is already in the car."

Sam passed Liam back to Noreen before she walked past them down to her car. They watched her put Liam in his car seat, and buckle him in, before she got in the car herself. She started the car and drove away.

Jack and Sam walked inside, closed, and locked the door before walking to the stairs and up them. Once in their bedroom, they removed their clothes and got into bed. Sam snuggled up to Jack's side and they both fell into peaceful sleep.

A few hours later, they both woke up when they heard the kids in the hallway, "Sounds like the kids are home," Sam said with her eyes still closed.

"Mmm." Jack opened his eyes and looked at the clock then back to Sam.

"Four hours."

"'Four hours' what, Jack?"

"Sleep, need more."

"Mmm... sounds good." Then they heard the kids, again.

"Sounds like we better get up," Jack said.

"Yeah... early night."

"Sounds good." He leaned over and gave Sam a kiss. She opened her eyes and smiled then he kissed her again.

"Let's go see what our kids are up to."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

They got up and took turns going to the bathroom to relieve themselves, before getting dressed and making the bed. When they walked out of their bedroom, Connor was walking out of his. He turned when he heard footsteps and then grinned.

"Mom, Dad, you're home!" he yelled as he ran towards them. He gave them both a hug just as Charlie and Grace ran up the stairs.

"We're back," Jack said. There were hugs all around.

"I missed you Mom, Dad," Grace said. Charlie said the same thing.

"We missed you too kids. Have you been good for grandma?" Sam asked.

"Yep."

"Come on, let's go down stairs." They walked down stairs and into the living room, where they sat and talked for an hour.

When they heard a car pull up outside, "It's grandma," Connor said.

"I'll go and give Mom a hand," Sam said as she stood.

"We'll all go and help her, come on kids." They all walked out to give Noreen help with the babies and groceries.

Three hours later, they all went out to dinner, including Noreen. They all enjoyed themselves for the next two hours. When they returned home, they watched a TV program together, before the kids went to bed. Noreen decided to give them more "family" time, so she went to her house instead of joining them in the living room. Jack and Sam went to bed half an hour after the kids, since they were still tired.

The next morning after the kids left for school, Jack and Sam decided to go to the day care center where they had enrolled Grace, Charlie, and Connor when they were little. They had decided to start taking the babies to daycare so they could get used to it and when they are older, they could make friends while there. They decided to leave Liam and Leroy for a few hours, so they could start getting used to other people.

Then they went into town, to do some shopping for the kids since they were quickly outgrowing their clothes and shoes. They even had lunch in town before returning home to be there in time for the kids to get home from school.

Sam picked up the twins just before five, while Jack took care of dinner and the older kids.

That Saturday, Sam spent the day with Grace since she got her first period that morning. Sam took Grace shopping for supplies and they went to play games, just enjoying a mother-daughter day.

That night, while Jack and Sam were in bed, Jack looked down at Sam who was snuggling up to his side. "Sam." She looked up.

"What's wrong with Grace?"

"Why?"

"Because, well, she called you into her room, then an hour later you both left for the whole day. So what wrong with her?"

"She started her first period this morning."

"Ah and it took you all day to get supplies?"

"We had a mother-daughter day. Anyway have you noticed the changes in Charlie?"

"Ah... should I have, why what's wrong with him?"

"His voice is changing."

"Oy... they're growing up too fast." Sam smiled.

"I know. Before we know it, Charlie and Grace will be going to college, Connor will be starting high school, and Liam and Leroy will be in kindergarten."

"It seems like only last week that we brought Grace and Charlie home from the hospital... look at them now."

"I know. Mark was telling me the other day how fast the triplets are growing."

"Yeah, we should go visit them sometime."

"Yeah. I did ask if they were planning to have any more kids. Mark said that they had only planned to have two. But..."

"They got three."

"Yep."

"Let's get some sleep before our kids wake us."

"Good idea." Sam gave Jack a kiss before snuggling down and closing her eyes and falling asleep. Jack did the same few seconds later.

On Monday morning, Jack and Sam drove to the SGC to do their report for their last mission. Just as Sam finished her report, she received a call to report to the control room since there was a problem with the dialing program.

When she was finished there, one of the scientists needed her help with a few issues that had come up while Sam was away. Jack managed to find Sam helping one of the scientists with a problem. Sam finished the solution, and then turned to Jack.

"Home."

"OK." She turned to the scientist and talked for a minute, before leaving with Jack.

"Manage to finish your report, Jack?"

"Yep."

"And the other four?"

"Yes I did."

"Good. You will be rewarded tonight."

"Sam, we do it every night."

"Double tonight." Sam heard him groan.

"Damn you, Sam." Sam giggled.

"We know you love it."

"Oh yeah."

They changed into civilian clothes, then left the mountain to pick up the twins and drove home to enjoy the next few days of down time.

On Friday morning, both Jack and Sam reported to the SGC in their dress blues. After they had been to their locker room, they walked down and into the gate room to find all the Base personnel were there waiting for them.

They were all called to attention when the doors opened. General Hammond, General Ryan, and the President walked into the room and up the ramp.

"At ease," George Hammond said; every one relaxed a bit.

"In my time here, I have come to greatly trust and admire every one of you. My command of this installation has been very rewarding and I could not have asked for a better group of people to have assigned here. Most of you will be surprised to learn that this will be my last address to you all... Sunday will be my last day here at Stargate Command... I'm retiring." Everyone was shocked by the news.

"I've been in the Air Force for over forty years and it has been an honor and privilege working here for the past eighteen months. You all are damn fine officers, Airmen, and Marines and I trust you will give the same support to your new commanding officer. I hope you will give him or her a chance to get to know you. Keep up the good work." He stood back and stepped aside. General Ryan stepped forward.

"I know it is a shock to you all about General Hammond's retirement. Whoever is going to replace him will have big shoes to fill when it comes to the Stargate program. On to other matters... General O'Neill, Major Carter, Captain Ferretti please step forward," Sam, Jack and Lou walked up the ramp and stopped and stood at attention.

"General Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter, Captain Louis Ferretti, you have distinguished yourselves by heroism involving the voluntary risk of life," General Ryan said, as he pinned the Air Medal on Jack. He saluted O'Neill, who more solemnly than usual returned the salute.

Then he moved on to Sam. "Against impossible odds, with only the help of your team members Teal'c and Dr. Daniel Jackson…" General Ryan and Sam saluted each other, and then he pinned the Air Medal on Sam.

He moved on to Ferretti, "…you destroyed both Goa'uld spacecraft that were poised to attack this world. Your exemplary courage and heroism reflect great credit upon yourselves and the United States Air Force." General Ryan and Ferretti saluted, and then the General pinned the Air Medal on Ferretti.

Then he stepped back to the podium. "Captain Ferretti you may return to your other team members." Ferretti walked back down the ramp and back to where he stood earlier.

General Hammond stepped in front of Sam. "It is with great pride that one of my last orders is the announcement of the promotion of Major Samantha Carter to Lieutenant Colonel," General Hammond said. Then he changed Sam's oak leaves.

"Raise your right hand and repeat after me." Sam raised her right hand and repeated what General Hammond said.

When done, they saluted each other and he gave Sam a small nod. Then he stepped aside until he was standing front of Jack.

"It is with great pride that my last order, as Commander of this base, is the announcement of the promotion of Brigadier General Jack O'Neill to Major General." Then he changed Jack's stars.

"Well done, Jack."

"Thank you, George." Then George moved back to his spot. The President stepped forward.

"It is an honor to be here among you all. To Earth and to me you are all heroes. I know that the SGC is the front line of defense against the enemies from other planets. I wish you all the best and keep up the good work."

"Company, dismissed," Hammond said.

Then everyone walked over to Jack and Sam to congratulate them on their promotions and Air Medals and congratulating Ferretti on his Air Medal. Soon everyone started leaving the gate room.

"Jack." He turned to George.

"George."

"Can we talk, up in my office?"

"Sure, when?"

"Now."

"OK." They walked out of the gate room.

When they entered George's office, General Ryan and the President were waiting for them.

"What's going on?" Jack asked.

"General, we would like for you to command the SGC."

"What... me, you're joking right?"

"Yes, you are the best man for it and you are already second in command."

"I don't know what to say."

"How about 'yes'?" the President asked.

"Well, Sirs, I was only reactivated from retirement temporarily."

"We know. We want you back full time, General," the President said.

"I need to talk to my wife about this."

"General, you are not to say a word to your wife. The choice is yours."

"With all due respect, Mr. President, I respect my wife's opinion on things like this and it does concern her, too, Sirs."

"What are you talking about?" the President asked.

"Colonel Carter, Sir, she's my wife."

"Colonel Carter's your wife?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, Sir." He stepped forward, picked up the phone, and pressed three numbers.

"Sam, can you come to George's office... thanks." He hung up and stepped back.

"I'll wait until Sam gets here; after all, she is way smarter than I am." He noticed George was grinning.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door; Jack opened it since he was standing closest.

"Jack, you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah, come in." When Sam walked in, she stood at attention. "At ease, Colonel," George said as Jack closed the door.

"Jack, what's going on?" she turned to him.

"They want me back full time as 'the man'." Sam's eyes widened.

"Jack, wow, so what are you asking me?"

"Sam, for one: you are my wife and..."

"I know. I understand... pros and cons."

"I knew you were smart; but, also, you know what I'm like." Sam smiled.

"Well, think about this... who would you rather have running the SGC... you or some other General?" Sam raised her eyebrows at him.

Jack looked at her then remembered General Bauer and what he had wanted to do and what had almost happened.

"Pros and cons... I never had a desk."

"Con," Sam said.

"My own parking space."

"Pro."

"I could do whatever I want."

"Within reason."

"I could join SG1 whenever I want."

"Only if we need you to come, and there are other teams..."

"Yeah, now see. I am not sure I am ready to give that up, either. Sitting back, watching you guys go off and have all the fun... I have spent my whole life sticking it to 'the man'. If I do this, I'll be 'the man'. I don't think I can be 'the man'."

"You'll be inheriting a pretty big can of worms with the state of affairs out there."

"Gee, thanks."

"There is the fact that nobody knows how this place should be run better than you. With a little guidance from your good friends and advisers, of course." Sam raised her eyebrows.

George, General Ryan, and the President listened to what Jack and Sam were saying to each other. They were confused but whatever the two were discussing was something they had never came across before with couples in the Air Force. It sounded like they understood each other.

Jack let out his breath. "Are you sure, Sam?" Sam smiled then turned to the other three in the room.

"General Ryan...Jack and I are committed to helping with a school camping trip coming up next month... would it be OK if General Hammond looked after the base for two weeks while Jack and I are away... that is if General Hammond doesn't mind?" Sam said the last part to General Hammond.

"It's fine by me," George said.

"Yes, that is certainly acceptable." Sam turned to Jack.

"Well, Jack, you know where I'll be and whatever you decide, you know I'll support you."

Sam stepped to the door, opened it, and walked out closing it behind her. Jack looked at the three men in the room.

"Before I give you my answer, there are a couple of things I would like to change."

"We are listening," the President said.


	55. Chapter 55

**AN: Thank you all for your alerts, favourates and wounderful reviews. Keep those reviews coming :)**

Chapter 55

Half an hour later, Jack walked into Sam lab. He stopped and watched her working on a naquadah reactor that she was building.

"Hey." Sam turned, smiled, and waited for him to continue.

"I'm 'the man'."

"I know you're the man, Jack," she said then giggled.

"Sam... I'm 'The Man' of the Base."

"I know what you were saying." He stepped further into the room.

"I'm going to make some changes. I got General Ryan's approval."

"Oh care to share?"

"Well for one: Colonel Dixon is going to be my second in command, not Colonel Makepeace."

"Do they know?"

"Not until Monday."

"OK what else?"

"I'm going to make sure that there is Jell-O and cake in the mess hall every day," he said grinning.

"Jack, they always have those every day."

"I know but only at lunch time and afternoon snacks. Oh, there will be more fruit and different coffee, the stuff they have now is horrible." Sam smiled.

"Anything else?"

"Nope, that's it for now, but there might be more over the next few weeks... oh and you're the leader of SG1."

"Thanks."

"So we might as well go and get new ID cards and dog tags done and then, I don't know, got any ideas?"

"Well, I do want to finish this, Jack. You could go and do some sparring with Teal'c until lunch time."

"Why not? Coming?"

"Sure."

Sam finished what she was doing before they left to update their Air Force IDs and their BDU clothing with their new ranks, before going their separate ways until lunchtime.

At 1300, Jack walked to Sam's lab and pulled her away for lunch, telling her "Sam, your brains need fuel and there's blue Jell-O and cake on the menu," making Sam laugh.

That night they told Noreen and the kids the news. They were all excited and proud. When Sam called her parents, her father answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Dad, it's Sam."

"Hi Sam how are you"

"I'm good we all are, how about, you don't sound too good"

"Yeah, well I'll be fine."

"Dad I know you all too well, any way the reason I'm calling is to tell you that Jack and I have been promoted."

"What you're kidding?"

"Nope. Jack is the same rank as you and I'm a lieutenant colonel."

"Wow Sam that's... wonderful. You know I was in my forties when I reached lieutenant colonel."

"I know."

"You know Mel will be very proud of you, just as I am."

"I know."

"While I have you on the phone, Sam, Mel and I are planning to come to Colorado next month around the twentieth, if that's OK with you and Jack."

"Ah, Dad, Jack, and I will be away with Grace and Charlie's class for two weeks on a camping trip at that time."

"Oh what are the dates?"

"From the twelfth to the twenty-sixth."

"OK, well, Mel and I could make it, say the twenty-ninth?"

"Sure that would be perfect."

"OK we'll see you then."

"OK, Dad. I have to go and see what Jack and the kids are up to."

"OK, Sam, goodnight."

"'Night, Dad, and say 'hi' to Mom from me."

"Will do."

Sam walked out of the office, down, and into the living room to see Jack and their kids watching the Simpsons. She left them to it while she went to check on the laundry.

On Monday morning, everyone was in the gate room waiting to find out who their new commanding officer was. They were all standing at attention when the side door opened and they heard footsteps.

When they saw who it was, they all smiled. Jack walked up the ramp to the podium, turned, and looked at the personnel assembled there.

"At ease."

"I'll make this brief... now you all know who your new commanding officer is. I only want to say: keep up the good work and keep safe while you are off world. 'Cause you know how much I like paper work." They all chuckled.

"Well there's only one other thing... dismissed." They all clapped as Jack walked down the ramp.

"Nice." Sam said.

"Thanks, now I can get out of these dress blues!"

"Need any help?" Jack look at Sam.

"Sam, we are on base you know."

"I know... tonight then?"

"You better!" Sam walked out of the gate room when Walter walked up to Jack.

"Sir?" Jack raised his hand.

"After I get changed, Walter. Oh would you let Colonel Dixon and Colonel Makepeace know that I want to see them both at 1000."

"Yes, Sir."

"Good." Jack walked out of the gate room and down to the locker room.

He spoke to the guys there while getting changed. Once done, he walked up to his office to find a box of personal effects sitting on his desk. He started putting the contents where he wanted them to go. When finished, he got a cup of coffee then returned to his office where Walter was waiting for him.

When Sam got changed, she went to her lab to look at the files and paper work that was in her in box. She let out her breath, walked around her workbench, and booted up her laptop as she sat down and started on the first file. At 1630, Jack walked into her lab.

"Hey." Sam looked up and smiled.

"Hi, bored already?" she asked, smiling.

"Nope, I came down here to order you…" He saw Sam's eyebrows rise.

"To close down, go get changed, and head to the day care to pick up the twins," he tapped his watch.

Sam looked at her own watch and gasped. "Oh, I didn't realize that was the time."

"It's a good thing I know you so well." Jack watched Sam save whatever was on her laptop, before shutting down.

When she finished checking things over, she walked up to Jack and gave him a quick kiss before walking past him. Jack followed Sam out the doors.

"I'll be home about 1830."

"OK. It's your turn to bathe the babies tonight."

"Oh, joy." Sam giggled.

"But you love it."

"I know, and they love getting me all wet!" When they reached the elevators, the doors opened and an Airman exited.

"General, Colonel."

"Airman," Jack said in return as the Airman walked away.

Jack lightly kissed Sam, "See you at home."

"OK." Then the doors closed.

That night Sam was starting to dish up dinner when she heard Jack's truck pull into the garage. "Nice timing," she said smiling.

Then a minute later, she heard Jack talking to the kids so she continued dishing up their meal. She had just finished when Jack walked into the kitchen and moved to stand behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his chin on her shoulder.

"Mmm smells good, it that corned beef?"

"Yep. I put in the crock pot this morning."

"Great Christmas present that was."

"It was. Will you let the kids know that dinner is ready? Liam and Leroy have already had theirs, as you can see."

Jack turned to see the twins happily playing with their toys, while sitting in their high chairs. Jack walked over and kissed the twins' foreheads before walking back into the living room. Then a few seconds later, the kids ran into the kitchen area. They picked up their plates and walked over to the table where they sat down.

Jack picked up his and Sam's and walked over to the table while Sam got them each a drink, before joining her family. They all ate and talked about their day during dinner. When it was over, Jack took the Liam and Leroy upstairs for their baths, while Connor took care of the dishes since it was his turn.

All he had to do was put the plates, glasses and other items in the dishwasher, put in the detergent, close the door and start it. When done, he walked back into the living room, got his homework out, and passed it to Sam before sitting down next to her.

It was reading and spelling homework. The older twins were up stairs finishing their homework then they could watch TV before going to bed.

A month later, Jack and Sam were helping the twins pack for their two-week camping trip with the rest of their class. There were six other parents and two teachers going as well. Jack and Sam knew that the twins were getting all excited as the time drew closer.

The night before they were due to leave, Jack and Sam talk about the camping trip.

"Looking forward to two weeks of wildness, Jack?"

"Yeah, trees, trees, and more trees."

"And don't forget over fifty fourteen and fifteen year olds and our two twelve year olds."

"Oh joy. Why do our kids have to be smart like their mother?"

"You should talk Jack, you're smart you self." She gave him a kiss.

"I know but still..."

"It runs in the family."

"Yeah, so... two weeks?"

"Yes, two weeks."

"You know what that means."

"I'm sure you will tell me," she said.

"No morning and night exercises," he said with a pout.

"Well then." Sam then rolled until she was lying on top of him.

"Might as well make the most of it then." She gave him a hard passionate kiss and they made love before falling asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning, Jack and Sam arrived at the school with Charlie and Grace. They arrived in a taxi van. When they got out, they saw the other kids with their sleeping bags and back packs with them. Jack, Sam and the twins got all their gear out of the van and Jack paid the fare. They picked up their things and walked over to the group who were waiting next to a bus.

"Mr. and Mrs. O'Neill?"

"That's us," Jack said.

"Hi. I'm Adam Gibbs, the math teacher." He shook their hands.

"Hi. Who's the other teacher who will be going on this trip?" Jack asked.

"Barry Smith. He's the history teacher."

"OK. How many parents are coming with us?"

"Five." He pointed to them standing with the kids. Jack and Sam looked at them and then to each other and raise their eyebrows.

"Why? Is there a problem?"

"You could say that," Jack said.

"What's the problem? We have plenty of adults?"

"Yes, you have... all male I might add. It's a good thing my wife is coming along."

"There's never been a problem in the past."

"Well you didn't have two twelve-year-olds on your camping trips before," Jack said.

"No..."

"Well, there you go and if one of the girls have...female problems, she would go to a woman adult not to a man."

"Female problems?"

"Periods, for example," Sam said.

"Oh. I'm sure they all know when they have them."

"I'm sure they do, come on Sam." They picked up their things and walked over to the bus.

They put their bags in compartment with the others'. Then they walked over to the adults and introduced themselves.

"Looking forward to two weeks of screaming teenagers?" Jack asked.

"Yep. Which ones are yours, Jack?"

"Those two over there." He pointed.

"The two twelve year olds?"

"Yep, they're smart like my wife here." Sam rolled her eyes.

"Have any of you noticed something strange about this camping trip?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, you're the only female adult; I wonder why none of the other parents came... well the women at least."

"What about your wife?" Jack asked.

"My wife passed away two years go from breast cancer."

"I'm really sorry to hear that," Jack said.

"I'm divorced, got full custody of my kids."

"My wife couldn't get the time off... she would have lost her job."

"My wife is on tour overseas."

"Army?" Jack asked.

"Marines. I'm Air Force."

"Same here, both my wife and I. Where are you stationed?"

"Peterson AFB. Colonel Edward Dixon."

"Dixon? Any relation to Dave Dixon at NORAD?"

"Yeah. He's my brother. What rank are you two?"

"Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter." His eyes widened.

"You're thee Samantha Carter, first woman in history to receive the Medal of Honor?"

"The very same."

"You received the Medal of Honor? Wow, and you Jack what rank are you?" one of the men asked.

"Major General." The three of the men went pale, and then they stood at attention.

"At ease, and relax for crying out loud." Sam smiled.

"Jack hates it when someone stands at attention, unless they are in trouble."

"Oh, that's a good thing to know," one said.

Then they all heard one of the teachers announce, "OK kids we leave in ten minutes. If you need to go to the bathroom, go now."

Then as he walked over to them, "Do any of you have any first aid training?"

"I'm a paramedic."

"Yep I have Basic Life Support training."

"Same here."

"Yep me too."

"Good. Did any of you bring a first aid kit with you?"

"Yes and my kids have one in their bags just in case."

"Same here. What about you Jack?"

"Yep. We brought just about everything. We just hope we don't have to use them."

"Well you never know on these camping trips," Sam said.

A few minutes later, everyone was on the bus and they were on their way. While the adults chatted in the front, the kids were also chatting, laughing, and joking around in the back.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

Four hours later, the bus stopped at a campsite, which was used by the Boy Scouts and Girl Guides. They all got off the bus and looked around. They were happy to see that the tents were already up and had numbers assigned. There were two buildings and a lake not far from the campsite and, of course, there were trees.

"OK, every one, when I call your name, grab your bags and step over here," Adam said as he walked over to a spot near the tents.

Then he called out several boys' names. They got their bags and stepped over to where Adam was. He called out a parent's name; the parent got his bags and walked over to the group.

"OK you are in tent one." They walked over to the tent to get settled. He called the next group and then the next. Sam and ten girls walked over and into their tent.

"OK, girls, let's put our bags on the cots and we can come back this afternoon to unpack."

"Why not now?"

"It's lunch time and I'm hungry."

"Oh. Me, too." They dropped their bags onto the cots, and then they walked outside and look around.

"This must me the mess hall and those look like the showers and toilets," Sam said.

"I hope so," one of the girls said as she walked quickly over to the toilets.

"Anyone else need to go?" They all nodded, so they walked over to the toilets just as the others walked out of their tents.

Several minutes later, they all walked into the big dining room where their lunch was ready.

"OK. We're going to eat lunch and afterwards you're all going to be divided into groups. You will have assignments for daily chores like cooking, dishes, and other things. OK go and get your selves some lunch." The teenagers got a tray each and started helping themselves.

The adults, Charlie, and Grace waited, and then they stepped forward to get their lunch, walked over, and joined the teenagers. After lunch, Adam got them all assigned to their groups so that everyone would know who would be doing the dinner and dishes. Then he gave them all rules. When he finished telling them the rules he said, "Since it's a hot day, if you want to go swimming you can."

They all cheered before getting up and leaving to go to their tents after they put their dishes in containers. When Sam walked back to her tent to get changed into her swimsuit, she talked to the girls there.

"Girls... if you need to talk about anything, any time over the next two weeks, don't hesitate to come to me OK?" They all nodded.

"Let the others girls know, too, please."

"OK," they said. Once they got changed, they walked out of their tent and down to the jetty.

They laid their towels on the jetty before diving into the lake. Then the others joined them.

Over the next two weeks, every one enjoyed themselves. There was even war between the tents when one group managed to find buckets and pour cold water over the occupants in another tent one morning. And in another tent, one group took the others' sleeping bags. During that time, five of the girls went to see Sam.

The first one who went to her was embarrassed, "Mrs. O'Neill?"

"Yes, Karen, are you OK?"

"Ah... you don't happen to have any tampons with you, do you? I did bring mine but they got all wet from what the boys did the other day." Sam smiled.

"Come with me." They walked over to Sam's tent and she opened up her backpack and pulled out two boxes of different size tampons.

"Which ones do you use?"

"These ones," she pointed.

"OK." Sam passed them to her.

"Do you use super ones on heavy days and pads at night?"

"Yes." Sam went through her bag, found a package of pads, got them out, and passed them to Karen.

"Here you go... here put them in this plastic bag so they won't get wet." Sam passed her the bag.

"Thank you, Mrs. O'Neill."

"No worries. Do you get cramps during your periods?"

"Yes." Sam then got some of the Over the Counter tablets she had kept on hand for herself and passed them to Karen.

"Here these will help with the cramps, take one every eight hours."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Then Karen walked out of the tent and over to hers. When Sam walked out of her tent, Jack joined her.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah female things."

"Ah. Didn't she bring any?"

"Got wet from when the guys in tent two showed up with buckets of water and everything got soaked."

"Ah. I'm taking some of the guys fishing."

"OK have fun."

"Yeasureyabetcha." He gave Sam a kiss, which caused the guys to groan and make strange noises. Jack turned and walked over to them.

"What are you groaning about?"

"Mr. O'Neill that was gross... kissing!"

"What is wrong with me kissing my wife?"

"Nothing, but in public?"

"So what? Our kids are used to it... don't any of your parents kiss in front of you?"

"No."

"Yes, it's weird."

"No it's not. It's called LOVE, and kissing is one way of showing how much a couple love each other, like I do Sam."

"How long have you been married, Mr. O'Neill?"

"Almost fourteen wonderful years."

"Wow, that's a long time!"

"Nah. It's not. My grandparents were married for 68 years, now that is a long time."

"Sixty-eight, they must have married young?"

"They were both 17-years old."

"How did they last that long?"

"They had love, communication, an understanding of each other, and other things. Come on." They picked up their rods and walked down to the lake while talking.

On the last night, they all sat around a bon fire, which they had all spent the day building and that night Jack and Sam walked out of their tents with packets of marshmallows, chocolate bars, and graham crackers. When the kids saw them, they all cheered.

"Here you go, kids, enjoy," Jack said as he walked one way and Sam another handing out the treats before they sat down next to each other.

"Sam, what do you say we start off with a camp song?"

"Like what?"

"Ninety-nine green bottles."

"Why not?"

They started singing then their kids joined in, and then others started singing while roasting their marshmallows. It was quite late by the time everyone went to bed.

The next morning ever one was up and packing their things before breakfast. After breakfast, they finished cleaning the place just before the bus arrived.

Hours later Jack, Sam and the twins walked in the door of their home talking and laughing. "OK let's get our gear sorted out."

They all went into their rooms where they emptied their bags, had hot showers, and got into clean clothes. Sam put a load of washing through while Jack called the SGC to find out if there had been any problems, which there weren't.

When Noreen arrived home, she had Connor and the twins with her. When she saw Jack and Sam walking towards her, "Connor, look who's home." Connor looked around and ran over to them.

"Mom, Dad, you're back." He gave Jack a hug then Sam.

"Yeah, Sport, have you been good?"

"Yes I've been really good."

"That's good to hear." They walked over to Noreen's car where Noreen gave both Jack and Sam hugs.

"How was camping?"

"A lot of fun." Jack said.

"Well until the end."

"Why what happened?" She got the boys out and passed them to Jack and Sam.

"I had words with Adam Gibbs and Barry Smith at the school when we got back from the trip."

"Who are they?"

"Adam's a math teacher and Barry's a history teacher," Jack said.

"The reason Jack had words with them was because I was the only female adult in the whole group. If I hadn't been there…"

"Ah I see. Aren't there rules or laws about school camping trips?"

"I think there are, I'm going to look into it," Sam said.

"OK, so other than that you had fun?"

"Oh yeah." Jack said grinning.

"Jack gave his group some bad ideas." Sam scowled at him.

"Why? What happened?"

"Several boys went fishing with Jack. When they returned with the fish they had caught, the boys started teasing the girls with theirs, after he started teasing me with the fish he caught." Jack groaned.

"She got hold of the fish and put it down my shorts!" Noreen laughed heartily.

"Well it serves you right, Jack, for teasing Sam like that."

"Don't I know it, anyway how have the boys been?"

"They were all very well behaved."

"We're really happy you didn't have any problems with them, and we very much appreciate your taking care of them."

"No problem, Son, you know that."

"Yeah, I know." He kissed her on the cheek.

"Come on, Connor, let's go home."

"'Bye, Grandma."

"'Bye, Connor." She walked with them to their home talking to Connor and the twin boys.

That night, they went out for dinner and shortly after they returned, they all went to bed early since it had been a long day.

The next morning after the kids were at school and the twin boys were at day care, Jack and Sam drive to the SGC. Jack went to see George while Sam went to her lab for the day. While she was working, her team walked in.

"Sam, welcome back."

"Thanks, Daniel."

"How was the camping trip with that bunch of teenagers?"

"Very interesting and Jack…" She shook her head.

"Why, what happened?" Ferretti asked.

"He was being a big kid himself."

"Oh no, what did he do?" Daniel asked

"Taught the boys bad habits."

"Like what?" They all sat down and waited for Sam to tell her story.

"Well some of the boys went fishing. When they returned, Jack tried teasing me with his fish so..."

"The boys did the same with the girls," Daniel said.

"Yep, but…" Then she grinned.

"What did you do Sam?" Daniel asked.

"I took the fish out of Jack's hand and put it down his shorts. Here look at this."

Sam opened her laptop, brought up the video footage, and played it. They all laughed when they saw Jack trying to get the fish out of his shorts as he moved around, jumping up and down, and yelling Sam's name. They could hear all the kids and adults laughing in the background.

When he finally got the fish out, they all heard him say "Sam that was mean!"

"Well then you shouldn't have teased me with it, giving the boys bad ideas. Revenge can be sweet you know."

"Don't I know it Sam." Then the video ended.

"Sam, that was so funny!" Daniel said as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Did anything else happen at the camp?"

"A lot happened. It was all good fun and the girls got their revenge on the guys who were teasing them with the fish."

"What did they do?"

"Put them in their sleeping bags."

"Yuck, they must have smelled bad."

"It was a terrible smell. When the girls in my tent were giggling that night, I asked then what was going on, then we heard screams coming from the other tents. The girls burst out laughing. One of them told me what they had done. They said they had heard what I said to Jack about revenge being sweet, and they agreed with it."

"I bet the guys didn't do that again."

"No they won't if they know what's good for them... so what did you all do?"

"I went to see my family," Teal'c said.

"I took my family to Abydos," Daniel said.

"I went to a high school reunion and spent time with my family," Ferretti said.

"Good for you. So, are you looking forward to going off world tomorrow?"

"Yep, what about you Colonel?"

"I definitely am ready." They talked for another ten minutes before leaving Sam to get back to work.


	57. Chapter 57

**AN: Congrats to 'Tel Nok shock' for being the 400th reviewer**

Chapter 57

Over the next three months, SG1 continued to travel to different planets. On some of them, they came across Jaffa and managed to return to the SGC, by the skin of their teeth.

One day Sam was in her lab just finishing writing up her report when the phone rang.

"Carter."

"Colonel Carter, there's a Mel Carter on the line. She said she's your mother."

"Yes, put her through." Sam turned when she heard footsteps and saw it was Jack walking into her lab.

"Hello?"

"Sam, I had to go through a bunch of people to get to you."

"I'm sorry. Is everything alright?"

"Sam, it's your Dad... he's taken a turn for the worse." Sam was shocked then remembered it was about the same time she and SG1 had gated to the Tok'ra home world.

"Mom, can Dad travel?"

"I don't know, why?"

"Can you and Dad come to Colorado Springs?"

"Why?"

"Trust me, Mom."

"OK, I'll go and book a flight; I'll call to let you know what time we will be arriving."

"OK and I'll leave a message with the NORAD operator to patch you directly through to me."

"Thanks, Sam." They hung up.

"Jacob?" Sam turned to Jack.

"Yeah... can you..." Jack walked over to Sam and pulled her into a comforting hug.

"Don't worry. Leave it to me?"

"Thanks, Jack."

"No worries." He kissed her sweetly.

"What are you going here anyway?"

"It's lunch time, but you'll want to stay here for Mel's call?"

"Yeah."

"OK I'll go and get lunch for us both and bring it here."

"I'm not hungry."

"Sam, trust me." He gave her another quick kiss before walking out of her lab.

Few minutes later, he walked into the mess hall and over to where SG1 were sitting at their usual table. "Jack, where's Sam?"

"In her lab. I'm going to take her something... I hope you guys don't have any plans tonight."

"Why?" Daniel asked. Jack turned to him.

"Tok'ra... Selmac. Jacob and Mel will be here in few hours." Daniel though about what Jack had said.

"Oh... OK." Jack nodded slightly to Daniel, and then he walked over to the food line. He filled one tray with both his and Sam's lunch then walked out of the mess hall with it.

"Daniel, what was that about?"

"We're going to the Tok'ra home world."

"Why?"

"Jacob, Sam's father has cancer, the only cure is a symbiote." Lou leaned forward.

"Memories?" he said quietly.

"Yes."

"Oh."

When Jack arrived back in Sam's lab, she was working on a device. "Hey." Sam turned around.

"Lunch, come on."

"Jack, I said…" Jack raised his left eyebrow sharply.

"Trust me." He set the tray on her workbench and sat down. He moved Sam's lunch to the bench, then he looked at her.

"Mel will call when she can. Come on, eat up."

"You're not going to give in are you?" Jack smiled.

"Nope." Sam walked over, picked up a bowl and a spoon, and started eating her fruit salad.

"Sam, you know what going to happen next month."

"Yes I do."

"I'll ask George to come here that day/"

"Good idea."

"So what are we going to have tonight?"

"I put together a casserole last night and we have to plan for Grace and Charlie's birthday, which is next weekend."

"Don't remind me, thirteen years old. They grow up so fast."

"I know. We have to find out what sort of party and cake they want to have and how many friends they're going to invite."

"True. We can talk to them about it tomorrow night."

"Good idea." Then the phone rang. Jack and Sam looked at each other for a second before Sam walked over to answer it.

"Carter."

"Sam."

"Mom."

"Our plane will arrive at eight o'clock tonight."

"OK, Mom, I'll meet you and Dad at the airport."

"OK, Sam, 'bye."

"'Bye." They hung up. Sam turned to Jack.

"Eight tonight."

"OK. I'll ask Charlie to see if he and Janet mind looking after our kids tonight."

"OK. What about the Tok'ra?"

"I asked Walter to send a message to them. All we can do is wait, so for now come over and finish your lunch." Jack picked up Sam's salad bowl. She walked over and took it out of his hand.

"Sam, we know everything is going to be fine."

"I know." They talked about the twins' birthday while finishing their lunch.

When they finished, Jack gave Sam a kiss before picking up the tray and walking out of her lab.

That night, Sam drove to the airport. When she got there, she waited at one of the arrival gates. When she watched the passengers walked off the plane from Washington, she saw her parents who were almost the last ones to disembark.

She noticed that Mel was helping Jacob down the stairs, from the plane and that no one was helping them. She walked to the double doors, where a security guard stopped her.

"Sorry, Ma'am, you can't go out there." Sam was still wearing her BDU. She pulled out her ID.

"I'm Colonel Carter, I'm going to help my parents, my father is ill." The security guard turned to see Mel and Jacob reach the last steps. They stopped when Jacob was bending and Mel was rubbing his back. The security guard turned to Sam.

"His medication makes him ill. He's General Carter."

"Go on then."

"Thank you." Sam hurried out to help them.

"Mom, Dad."

"Sam." Sam stopped in front of them as Jacob stood.

"Sam." Sam could see how pale he looked. She stepped forward and grabbed his elbow.

"Come on." Mel and Sam helped Jacob walk into the terminal.

Sam gave the security guard a nod as they walked past. They were able to move fairly quickly to the baggage claim carousel. Sam picked up Jacob's while Mel managed her own. Then they walked out to Sam's SUV. They settled Jacob in the front seat and Mel got into the back with the bags.

When Sam got in, she started the engine and they left the airport. Sam looked over to see Jacob had his eyes closed. At the front gates of the mountain, they stopped at the security checkpoint.

"Colonel Carter, Ma'am."

"Sergeant."

"Who's with you, Ma'am"

"General Jacob Carter and Melanie Carter, they have clearance."

"I'm sorry, Ma'am, no one has informed me." Sam got out her cell phone and made a call.

"Jack, what's going on?... I'm at the front gate... OK."

"Your phone's going to ring in three, two, one." The phone rang.

The Sergeant turned when another guard answered it. When he finished on the phone, he turned to the Sergeant.

"Let them through, that was General O'Neill."

"Alright." Then the bar was raised.

"Thank you, Airmen." Sam returned their salutes, then drove on through.

"Sam, where are we going?"

"You will find out soon, Mom."

After Sam parked her car, as close to the entrance as possible, she got out to see Lou walking over with a wheel chair. Sam gave him a quick smile when she walked around the car. She opened the passenger door.

"Come on, Dad."

"Sam, where are we?"

"NORAD."

"Oh." Sam helped him out of the car.

"Here, Dad, sit in here."

"Why?"

"General's orders."

"Jack's ordering me? We're the same rank, Sam."

"I know, but you're not well and he is thinking of your health."

"Very funny." He sat in the wheel chair with Mel behind it. Sam closed and locked the doors to her car.

"Come on." Mel pushed the wheel chair as she follow Ferretti to the elevators with Sam next to her.

A few minutes later, they arrived in the briefing room. Sam noticed two Tok'ra there and realized that they must have arrived sometime after she left to meet her parents.

"Martouf, Rosha, it's good to see you both."

"You too, Samantha," Martouf said. Then Jack walked out of his office and joined them.

"Mel, Jacob."

"Jack, what's going on?" Mel asked. Then Daniel walked into the room.

"Please take a seat" They all sat around the table.

"First of all, you'll need to sign these before we continue."

"Why?" Jacob asked.

"Trust me, Jacob. Sam has told me that nothing surprises you."

"Well, that's true."

"I'm pretty sure that what we have to tell you, will surprise and amaze you." Mel opened her file, she looked at the forms and raised an eyebrow then looked at Sam.

"Sam?"

"Trust me, Mom, it's nothing you could ever imagine." Jacob opened his file and looked at it then to Jack.

"You will have full clearance, Jacob."

"Why, because I'm dying?"

"Do you want to see your grandchildren grow up?"

"Jack."

"Jacob, if you do, trust us... trust Sam." Jacob turned to Mel.

"Why not Jacob? At least then we will know what Sam has been doing." Jacob let out a heavy sigh.

"Alright." They picked up their pens and signed the forms.

When done they sat back. "Mom, Dad, I've been traveling to other planets by means of an alien device called a Stargate."

"You're joking, right?"

"No, Dad, I'm not... Martouf and Rosha are not from Earth."

"They look human."

"Daniel, do your stuff," Jack said. Daniel told them more about the Stargate and Sam told them about the wormhole, telling them everything about the program from the beginning. When they finished Mel and Jacob were shocked.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Jack stood up, walked over to a red button, pushed it, and then walked to the window.

"Come and take a look." Jacob rolled the wheel chair back and stood. With Mel's help, he walked over to the window and looked down.

"That's the alien device?"

"Yep." Jacob turned to Jack.

"Why are you telling us this?"

"The Tok'ra have a cure for you Jacob."

"What's the catch?" Sam walked over to them.

"Dad... they have a host who is dying. They are going to ask another person to become a host to the symbiote... they are going to wait... there's not much time and if you do except... you will be living off world and become a liaison between Earth and the Tok'ra."

"What about Mel?"

"If you do accept the symbiote... they will have another one waiting for Mom, if she accepts as well."

"Will it cure the cancer?"

"That and much more, Mom... guess how old Martouf is."

"About thirty," Jacob said.

"Yeah about that."

"Martouf is one hundred and twenty-eight." Mel and Jacob's faces reflected their disbelief.

"You're joking!"

"I'm not, and Teal'c? He is one hundred and seven years old."

"How do they look so young and healthy?"

"It's the symbiote... and once the symbiote is in you and cures you Dad, it will never leave unless you are dying and it is moving to a new host."

"I don't know, Sam."

"You still can drop by to visit," Jack said.

"And you can teach the Tok'ra Earth things like Morse code."

"I don't know, Sam."

"Well how about we travel with the Tok'ra to their planet and meet the symbiote and talk to its host and then decide from there." Jacob turned to Mel.

"Whatever you decide, Jacob."

"Alright." Sam smiled.

"Right, Sam you take your Mom to the locker room, Daniel will take Jacob, so you two can get changed in to BDUs." Daniel walked over to Jacob with the wheel chair. One he was in, Daniel pushed the chair out of the room while Daniel and Jacob talked.

"Come on, Mom."

"Alright." They walked out of the room.

"General O'Neill, are you sure Jacob Carter is the right host for Selmac?" Jack smiled.

"Yes I am."

Half an hour later, Jack, SG1, Martouf, Rosha, Mel, and Jacob were in the gate room when the gate started spinning. When the wormhole was formed, Mel and Jacob were again shocked at what they were seeing.

"Incredible."

"Yes it is, Jacob. Sam I'll stay here until you return."

"OK Jack." The group walked up the ramp and stepped through the gate, and then it shut down. Jack knew all he could do was wait and hope everything went well.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

Eight hours later, the alarms sounded. Jack ran down to the control room "Sergeant?"

"Receiving and IDC... it's SG1, Sir."

"Open the iris." Jack ran down the stairs and into the gate room when the iris opened.

He was tired but he had kept his promise to wait. He smiled when Sam stepped on the ramp and walked down to greet him. Then Daniel stepped on the ramp and walked down it, followed by Teal'c and Ferretti.

"Sam what happened?"

"Look." Sam turned to the gate as Jacob and Mel stepped onto the ramp and the gate shut down. Jack noticed the change in Jacob. When they walked down the ramp, they stopped in front of Jack.

"Mel, Jacob."

"We are fine, Jack," Jacob said.

"So...?"

"You made the right call." He bowed his head and then looked up. Jack looked at his eyes to see them glow.

"It's an honor to meet you, General O'Neill, I am Selmac, of the Tok'ra High Council." Jack smiled.

"Well, Selmac, welcome to Earth."

"Thank you." Then he turned to Mel to see her eyes glow also.

"I am Mel'tac" Jack raised his left eyebrow and tilted his head slightly to the right side.

"Welcome to Earth, Mel'tac." Then Mel took control.

"I know, Jack, it's strange because of my name."

"I wasn't going to say a thing."

"Yeah right," Sam said smiling.

"So how long can you stay?"

"For a few days so we can get out things organized here."

"Will you be staying for the twins' birthday?"

"Yes we will."

"Good. Well now that you are all here, SG1 has the next three days off. Sam I'll see you at home."

"OK Jack, what about the kids?"

"They are staying at Charlie and Doc's place for the night."

"OK." She gave him a kiss before they all walked out the gate room.

Two hours later, Jack crawled in to bed, snuggled up to Sam's back and kissed her shoulder before he fell into peaceful sleep.

Later that morning, when Jack woke up he rolled over to see that it was after ten in the morning. So he got up and went to do his morning routine before walking out of their bedroom and down stairs. He walked into the kitchen to see Sam pour coffee in to two mugs then she turned, with a smile on her face as she passed him one of the mugs.

"Morning sleepy head," Sam said as she gave him a kiss.

"Morning, where are Mel and Jacob?"

"They left this morning to go to their house in DC. They will be back on Friday in time for the twins' birthday."

"OK." He took a sip of his coffee.

"So we have the house to ourselves?"

"Yes. I heard you get into bed. Was there a problem at the base?"

"Yeah, SG6 returned with their CO wounded. He was in bad shape."

"Was?"

"Sarcophagus, he wanted it... he's getting married this weekend and really didn't want to try to explain to his fiancée and family and friends how he ended up with cracked ribs, a broken arm and a broken leg."

"Good point... I've spoken to Selmak about the sarcophagus and he's going to talk to the Council about letting him and Mom stay for a bit longer to work on the sarcophagus."

"To try to modify the side effects?"

"Yes."

"Good idea... so shall we talk about the birthday plans?" Sam smiled.

"Why not, Dixon's in charge of the base for the day."

"OK."

They talked about what the kids wanted for their birthday. They went into town to do some shopping as well as have lunch.

The next morning, they arrived half an hour apart since Sam was called in early for a computer program problem in the control room.

On Friday afternoon, Jack was reading a report when his phone rang. "O'Neill."

"General O'Neill, this is first check point. There's a General Carter here, he says he has clearance."

"Hold the line."

"Yes, Sir." Jack got up and walked quickly down to the control room.

"Sergeant, bring up camera alpha."

"Yes, Sir." Jack saw the camera footage, then he picked up the phone and pressed two numbers.

"Airman, can you ask them to get out of the taxi and to look up at the camera?"

"Yes, Sir." Jack watched the two people get out of the cab and look up at the camera.

"Sergeant, get an Airman to the front gate to escort General Carter and his wife, they have clearance."

"Yes, Sir." Walter stood and walked out of the control room.

"Airman, put General Carter on the phone." Jack watched what was happening.

"Jack, what's going on?"

"Calm down. I have sent someone met you and Mel. Pay the taxi driver, there will be an Airman there to escort you in a minute."

"OK, thanks Jack." Then they hung up.

Jack pushed a button on the key board, then he returned back to his office where he hung up his phone. He walked out again and walked down to Sam's lab. He walked in and smiled when he saw her looking at a device one of the teams had discovered and brought back with them.

"Hey," he said. Sam turned around and smiled.

"Hey, is it lunch time already?"

"Almost, Mom and Dad are here."

"What, why didn't they call?"

"Don't know, can you take care of their security passes?"

"Sure."

"Thanks and, if you like, you could take the rest of the day off."

"Jack, I have work to do."

"I know, but I thought you would like to spend some time with your parents and go shopping for the kids' birthday party tomorrow."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Sam looked around her lab then back to Jack.

"It will still be here on Monday."

"What about you?"

"I have two briefings this afternoon, and two teams going off world, and one to check in. I'll be home by 1800."

"OK, but you will owe me." Sam shook her head.

"I'll send them here then."

"OK."

"Good. I have to go, lots of lovely memos to read." Sam smiled.

"Enjoy."

"Oh yeah," he said as he turned around and walked out the door.

Ten minutes later, Jacob and Mel walked in to Sam's lab.

"Sam," Sam turned and smiled in welcome.

"Mom, Dad. Jack said that you were here."

"Yeah. He said to talk to you about passes."

"He spoke to me about it, too. Just give me a minute to finish up with this, please."

"Sure." They watched as Sam finished what she was doing then she shut everything down. When done she turned to them.

"Come with me." They followed Sam down to the control room where she did some typing.

"Mom, put your hand on the scanner." Mel did as Sam asked.

When the scan was complete, Sam did some more typing.

"Dad, your turn." Then Jacob did the same thing. Sam typed a bit more, then she stood.

"Come on."

"Where are we going now Sam?"

"Trust me." Sam walked down to the locker room where she got changed clothes. Then they left the base.

They went to get Mel a new Air Force Civilian Employee ID card. When that was done, they returned to the SGC where Sam scanned both Mel's and Jacob's IDs, then she put them with their hand scans.

Then she did some more typing then she picked up the phone.

"O'Neill"

"Jack, I need you in the control room."

"Now?"

"Please."

"I'm on my way."

"Sam?" Sam turned to her parents.

"I need Jack's hand scan and security code. Once I have those, you'll both have clearance and you won't have any problems getting on and off the base."

"OK." Then Jack entered the control room.

"Sam?"

"Jack, we need your hand scan and security code."

"Sure." Jack put his hand on the scanner; when it glowed green, he entered a code. Then he stood back and watched Sam do some typing.

"Jack, your code again, please." Jack leaned over and entered the code once more.

When he was done, Sam pressed 'enter'. Next she checked the SGC name database. When it showed her parents' names and their clearance level, she was satisfied with the result. She did some more typing then turned around and stood.

"That's all done."

"Sam, what if some tries to break in?" Mel asked.

"They can't, Mom. They would need Jack's access code."

"I change the code every week."

"Has any one tried to break in?" Jacob asked.

"Yes and they didn't get far except for fifteen years in prison, for trespassing on restricted federal property and treason for attempting to access protected information." Jack said.

"Oh. Is there anything we can do to help here?" Mel asked.

"How about we go in to town for some lunch and you can help me with the grocery shopping for the twins' birthday party tomorrow." Sam said.

"Why not?" Mel said.

"See you guys at home tonight," Jack said.

"Have fun with your briefings, Jack." Sam winked at him.

"Very funny, Sam." Then they went their separate ways.

When Jacob, Mel, and Sam were at a restaurant in town at lunchtime, they were talking while waiting for their meals to arrive.

"Mom, Dad what are you going to do with your stuff?"

"We bought a house here a few months back. We were planning on moving then but when Jacob got sick..."

"I understand, does Mark know?"

"Yes. We learned, last night, that he and Terri are being transferred to Nellis Air Force Base. He reports on Monday."

"What about Terri?"

"She starts on Monday, also, at the hospital there. They are short of nurses"

"Good timing then."

"Yes and it's closer to here," Jacob said.

"True." They talked about other things while enjoying their lunch.

Afterwards, they left to get the groceries before heading home. When they got there, Mel and Jacob helped Sam take the bags inside and Sam put everything away then she made them each a cup of coffee.

"Sam, where are the cakes?" Mel asked.

"Janet and Charlie will bring them tomorrow, otherwise there won't be any cake left by then. You know my kids and how they and their father love cake!"

"Good idea." They talked for an hour, until the kids walked in the door talking and laughing.

"Kids." When they walked into the kitchen, their eyes lit up and they all grinned.

"Grandma, Granddad." The three gave Jacob and Mel hugs.

"You three have really grown," Mel said.

"It's Mom's good cooking Grandma," Grace said grinning.

"I bet it is, so are you looking forward to tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Charlie said.

"So what's been happening with the three of you?" Jacob asked.

The kids started telling Jacob and Mel about how school had been while Sam was getting dinner on and listening. At four thirty, Sam walked into the living room where her parents and kids were.

"Mom, Dad, I'm off to get the boys."

"OK Sam," Mel said.

When Jack arrived home and walked in side, he walked into the kitchen to see Sam starting to dish up dinner. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the back of her neck.

"Hey," he said. Sam stopped what she was doing, turned around and kissed him with enthusiasm.

"Hey, how was your afternoon besides boring briefings?" Sam asked smiling.

"Funny and yes they were boring, so how did shopping go?"

"Good, we got everything for tomorrow."

"Wonderful."

"Oh, did Dave Dixon see you this afternoon?"

"No why?" Sam smiled as she turned to finish dishing up dinner.

"Well just as Mom, Dad, and I were leaving I bumped in to him. I said 'hi' to him and he looked at me as he said 'hi'. Then he asked if we had met before. I said 'yes, when I picked up our twins from school' and that 'they were in Donna's class'... He looked at me and said 'Lieutenant Carter?'. I said 'Yes, it's Lieutenant Colonel now.' He then said, 'now I remember you... you said something about the Air Force'... I said to him 'what I said to you was that one day the Marines and Air Force would be working together and that you said that it wasn't going to happen and I said to you never say never'." Sam turned to Jack and grinned.

"What did he say to that?"

"'Oh, I remember now, how on Earth did you know that we were going to be working together?, I said 'If I told you I'd have to shoot you,' then I gave him a wink which made him grin."

"Then what happened?"

"Then we parted ways... Mom and Dad looked at me strangely on the way to my SUV but they didn't ask."

"OK, sounds like you had a little fun... Mmm smells great."

"You want to let the family know that dinner is ready?"

"Sure." He gave Sam a kiss before walking out of the kitchen.

Later that night, after Mel and Jacob left for their own home, Jack and Sam went to bed knowing it going to be a busy day the next day.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

The next morning, Jack and Sam were up early. They were busy getting things set up for the day's twins' birthday party as well as getting breakfast sorted out at the same time. When the kids were up, Jack and Sam wished the twins a happy birthday.

"So looking forward today kids?" Jack asked.

"Yep, we sure are. Where's the cake, Dad?" Charlie asked. Jack looked at Sam with a grin on his face, then turned to his son.

"Not here, Charlie and Janet will be bringing it with them since Sam and I know what you kids are like when it comes to cake."

"We're not that bad, Dad" Grace said.

"Oh yes you are, we know what you kids are like, so we have gotten wise since you two were three years old, now eat up." They talked while enjoying blue berry pancakes.

When they had finished Noreen walked over to the house and she wished the twins a happy birthday. She helped Jack and Sam get everything set up for the birthday party. An hour later, Jacob and Mel arrived to help as well.

At ten o'clock, the invited kids and parents began to arrive. Grace and Charlie went to greet them, then the kids ran over to where games were set up and they started playing while the adults talked.

Within an hour, over seventy kids and twenty adults had descended on the O'Neill household. The party was in full swing. There was heaps of food and drinks for everyone. At lunchtime, different finger food were placed on a buffet table for everyone to help themselves.

A hour after lunch, Jack walked up the steps to the patio and turned to everyone. "Can I have everyone's attention, please?" Everyone turned to Jack.

"Before we carry on having fun, it's present and birthday cake time. Grace, Charlie come up here... not you Kawalski."

Every one laugh when Charlie Kawalski started walking towards Jack with a grin on his face. Grace and Charlie walked over to Jack when four adults walked out of the house carrying birthday cakes between them.

When they were set on the table, they both were three tier round cakes. Charlie's had light blue icing with darker blue shells around the edging, white stars all over the cake and the number thirteen on top with candles on top of the numbers. Grace's was the same but hers was decorated in pink.

Every one sang 'Happy Birthday', then the twins blew out the candles. Every one clapped and cheered for them. There were lots of photos taken that day, considering parents and grandparents all had cameras. When the cakes were taken back inside to be sliced, it was presents time.

Charlie's and Grace's friends ran over to a table where the gifts had been set and ran back to them. Sam recorded the kids' birthday party. She wanted to be sure they thanked the ones who got them the gifts when they sent Thank You notes. When all the presents had been opened, Jack and Sam stepped forward and passed them their gifts. They watched the kids rip the paper off and saw their eyes widen.

"Cell phones! Cool! Thanks, Mom, Dad" Grace said then she gave them hugs, then Charlie did as well.

"This is so cool, thanks, Mom, Dad," Charlie said as he opened his and checked out his phone while showing it to their friends.

"We will talk later about using it, OK?" Sam said.

"OK Mom," Grace said then she showed her friends.

Twenty minutes later, Charlie and Grace took their gifts up to their bedrooms. They returned in time for their birthday cake which everyone enjoyed eating. Later that afternoon, all the friends and parents left after a great day.

That night, with close family and friends, they had a barbeque dinner and left over cake for dessert. Sam was showing the twins how to use their cell phones and the names and numbers that were already programed.

"Mom, why did you put in these numbers?" Grace asked.

"For emergencies... with the work your father and I do, we are concerned that someone might try to kidnap you."

"Mom, we already know how to defend ourselves."

"I know that sweetheart."

"Colonel Carter, perhaps your children would like to learn other methods of self-defense," Teal'c said.

"Teal'c, are you offering to teach our kids Jaffa self-defense?"

"Indeed." Sam looked at the teens.

"Would you like to learn other training styles?"

"Like hand to hand?" Charlie asked.

"Something like that."

"Will you Teal'c teach me, please?" Charlie asked.

"Can you please teach me as well, Teal'c?"

"It's fine with me," Jack said.

"I would be honored to teach you both," he said as he did a slight bow of his head.

"What about me?" Conner asked.

"I will teach you as well, Connor O'Neill."

"Mom, Dad?" Jack and Sam looked at each other and smiled.

"Yes, you may."

"Cool!" Making every one smile. A few hours later, all the visitors left. They had enjoyed a long day and the kids were in bed sleeping. Jack and Sam went to bed an hour after the kids.

Three days later, SG1 started going off world again. A month later, Jack invited George Hammond to the SGC. When George walked in to his old office, he smiled when he saw Jack reading a report.

"Jack." Jack looked up and smiled.

"George." Jack closed the file and put it on his desk as he stood and walked around his desk to shake George's hand.

"How are you?"

"I'm good. So care to tell me why I'm here?"

"Yeah...1969."

"I was wondering when that was going to happen. When are they due to go?"

"Ten minutes." Jack turned around and picked up pen and pad, then he turned around and passed them to George.

"The note?"

"Yes," Jack said. George wrote down what he remembered then passed it back to Jack.

"Thanks. Would you like to see them leave?"

"I would like that."

"Good, shall we?"

Jack tore the note off the pad and put both pen and pad back on his desk, and then they walked out of his office and down to the control room. The staff there greeted General Hammond before returning back to work. He watched Sam doing some typing while talking to Jack.

When Sam stood up she turned and smiled, "Hi, Uncle George."

"Sam." They hugged affectionately.

"I had better go."

"Here." Jack put the note in Sam's top vest pocket then he gave her a kiss.

"See you when you return."

"Ok."

Then she turned and walked to her gear and put it on before walking down to the gate room where she joined the rest of her team. When it was time and the wormhole was formed, Jack and George watched them walk up the ramp and through the gate, and then it shut down.

"All we can do is wait for their return," Jack said.

"You know what Sam did to me back then?"

"What?"

"She zatted me so I wouldn't get court martialed."

"Smart woman."

"Yes she is. So how have things been?"

"Good, even the food has improved." George grinned.

"Care to join me in coffee and cake?"

"Why not?" They walked out of the control room talking.

The next day, SG1 returned wearing hippie clothes. Jack and George were there to greet them.

"Nice outfit, Sam."

"Funny."

"So how was your trip?"

"Interesting. Teal'c learned how to drive a bus." Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Really how was it Teal'c?"

"Most enjoyable, O'Neill."

"Sorry for zatting you, Uncle George."

"I understand. You know how much you owe me?"

"Yes, Sir, I do. I'll drop by your place tonight with the money."

"Why don't you hippies go and get cleaned up. We will debrief in an hour."

"Very funny, Jack," Daniel said when they walked out of the gate room leaving George and Jack standing there.

"Was it worth it, George?"

"Yes it was. It was different for you?"

"Yeah, I zatted you and I owe you $539.50."

That night Sam went to George's house, as promised. When he opened the door, he smiled. "Sam, come on in."

"I wish I could stay to visit, Uncle George, perhaps next time."

"I understand."

"Here's the money I owe you." She passed him the money.

"Thanks. You know I've been waiting since that day we met and seeing the gate couple of years ago I knew it was meant to be."

"I know."

"Take care of yourself, Sam."

"I will and don't be a stranger at the SGC." George smiled.

"I won't." Sam gave him a hug before walking back to her SUV.

A week later, Sam was in Jack's office talking about Seth. "Jack what do you think about our going to Seattle to get Seth?"

"What about the FBI? What should we tell them?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?... Sam?"

"I was thinking ,if we can get the Tok'ra to come here by ship and pick us up, we can take them to Seth and help them get him. They can remove the symbiote from its host and gather all of Seth's Goa'uld devices."

"What about the kids he has recruited and brainwashed?"

"Zat them, like in our memories."

"And the rings?"

"We will have to blow up the buildings. It's the only way to destroy all evidence, including the tunnels."

"You're right. Send a message to the Tok'ra."

"As soon as Seth is taken care of... we will have to deal with Sokar."

"Yeah." Sam stood and walked out of Jack's office and down to the control room.

An hour later, Sam was in her lab when the alarms sounded. She was working on a naquadah reactor at that time.

Five minutes later, she heard footsteps but she continued working until she heard "Sam?"

She turned and smiled, "Mom, Dad." She walked over to them and gave them each a hug.

"How are you kiddo?"

"I'm fine thanks Dad. The Tok'ra sent you two?"

"Yes, you said, in your message, that you have information about Seth."

"Yes... Seth is on Earth, I know where he is."

"Ok, why don't you go in and get him?"

"He's being watched... FBI."

"Ah, so what can the Tok'ra do to help?"

"Is there any chance of our borrowing a ship?"

"Why?" Mel asked.

"Well if can get the loan of one, fly here to get Jack and SG1, then fly to Seth's compound, we can go in and tranquilize Seth, and put him on the ship where you can remove Seth from his host. Jack and I can take care of the bombs while Lou, Daniel, and Teal'c gather up all of Seth's Goa'uld devices and put them on the ship. By that time Jack and I would have finished planting the bombs and be back on the ship. Once we are clear... boom."

"Question: how are we going to get into his compound?"

"There's an underground tunnel."

"Of course, all Goa'uld use them as escape routes," Jacob said. Sam nodded.

"Ok. We must go back and talk to the council. We will let you know."

"Ok. If you can't get a ship…"

Sam walked around and opened a drawer and pulled out a photo. Then she closed the drawer. She picked up a pen and wrote down an address. She put the pen down and picked up the piece of paper then she passed them to Jacob.

"What's this?"

"A photo and the address is Abydos. You might be greeted by armed young men. Tell them that you're Jacob Carter, father of Sam Carter, then show them this photo. Then everything will be alright. If you have any problems, ask for Skaara and ask him to call here."

"Why this address?"

"They have a Tel'tac and it would take just over twelve hours to fly it here."

"Ok Sam. We will let you know what happens."

"Ok. Dad, Mom, it's good to see you both even if it was only for a short time."

"Perhaps we will stay longer next time," Mel said. Sam smiled.

"Sure. Oh, here." Sam walked over and picked up a bag and passed it to Mel.

"Your mail. I brought it here just in case you stopped by."

"Thanks, Sam. We had better go."

"I know." Sam said her goodbyes to them before they walked out of her lab.

Sam returned to the generator that she had been working on, and was uninterrupted for the next two hours until Jack walked in.

"Hey." Sam looked up and smiled.

"Hey."

"Lunch." He tapped his watch. Sam looked at hers.

"Oh I didn't realize the time."

"Save whatever you have and let's get some lunch."

"Sure." Sam saved what she was doing then they walked out of her lab together.

"Jacob sent a message. They're going to Abydos."

"Ok."

"I've sent Daniel there, just in case."

"Good idea." They talked until they walked into the mess hall to get their lunch. An hour later Sam returned to her lab while Jack returned to his office.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

The next morning, when Jack and Sam arrived at the SGC, they went to the mess hall knowing that was where the rest of SG1, Mel, and Jacob would be. When they walked in, they were surprised to see Martouf and Rosha there as well. They walked over to the joined tables.

"Morning campers, nice trip here?" Jack asked.

"Yes Jack."

"Good. Well we will debrief in half an hour and go over the plans on catching Seth so see you then." Jack turned around.

"Yes, Walter?"

"The President called, Sir. He wants you to call him as soon as you can, Sir."

"Oh joy... alright, we better find out what he wants this time and I hope it's not about over spending again," Jack said as he walked out of the mess hall with Walter behind him.

Sam sat down next to Mel. They all talked until time for the briefing.

When they all were in the briefing room, Jack walked out of his office and sat down at the head of the table.

"Ok Sam, care to tell everyone your plan?" Sam nodded.

"We're all going in the Tel'tac to Seattle to get Seth who is a Goa'uld. The plan is: we're going to land the Tel'tac here, at the entrance of his escape tunnel." Sam pointed on a map, which was spread out on the table.

"Teal'c, Mom, and Rosha will be waiting on the Tel'tac, for our signal, while the rest of us will go down and into the tunnel. Jack, Daniel, and I will ring up and pretend that we want to join Seth's group. When Seth shows up, Jack and I will tranquilize him, then zat the ones who are there. Daniel will ring down with Seth, and will pass him to Dad, who will carry him to the ladder, where Teal'c will be waiting to carry Seth out and into the Tel'tac. Mom and Rosha will be there to remove Seth from his host. While that's happening, Dad and Martouf will ring up with the bag of explosives, and then help to look for Goa'uld devices. Jack and I will be planting bombs around the buildings. Lou, your job will be to plant the bombs in the tunnels and help the teenagers through the tunnel and to the outside. You tell them to run to the road and down it until they can find help. Then you can help Teal'c move the boxes that will be ringed down to the ladder... Teal'c after Seth is removed, go into the tunnels to help move any boxes that have been ringed down. If need be, get some of the teenagers to help carry them to the ladder and out. Mom, Rosha, when Seth and his host are taken care of, help the teenagers out from your end and take any boxes they carry. Have them stacked close to the door so when you get a chance, you can start putting them in the Tel'tac. When Jack and I have finished with the bombs, we will help with any teenagers and Goa'uld devices that remain. Once all the teenagers are safely out, we will leave with the Goa'uld devices and blow the place up and fly home... any questions?"

"Sam, why not start putting the boxes in the Tel'tac right away?" Lou asked.

"We don't want the teenagers to see what happens, the less they know the better."

"Ok." They refined the details for another ten minutes, then they left to gear up.

Twenty minutes later, Jacob flew them all to Seattle. When they got there and saw Seth's compound, Sam was standing up front with him. Sam brought up the scanner screen.

"There's the tunnel, Dad."

"Got it." He flew over to the exit and landed close.

Once the engines were shut down, they stood up and walked to the back of the ship where the others were waiting.

"Ready?" Jack asked.

"Let's do it," Sam said.

Everyone but Rosha, Mel, and Teal'c left the ship. Just a few seconds later, the group was in the tunnel. They walked over to where the rings were located.

"Ok let's get this over with," Jack said as he slid the tranquilizer mini gun that Sam made up his sleeve just as Sam had done.

Then Daniel, Sam, and Jack stepped in the rings and waited. A few seconds later, they were ringed up to one of the big rooms. They saw six teenagers walk out with zats in their hands.

Then Seth walked out and over to them. "Who are you, why are you here?"

"We are here to serve," Sam said. Seth stepped forward to look at them then his eyes glowed.

Jack and Sam pulled out the guns and shot Seth. Then they quickly stepped back and pulled out their zats, just as Seth collapsed. They fired their zats at the six teenagers until they collapsed. Jack went over and removed Seth's hand devices. Jack picked up Seth's arms just as Sam removed the ring transport device from one of the worshipers.

Once Seth was in the middle of the rings, Jack dropped the hand device on Seth's chest then stepped out of the way. Sam activated the rings. Then more teenagers showed up so they zatted them as well. When the first group came to and stood, they looked around in confusion. "Who is second in command here?" Sam asked.

"I...I am, what happened?"

"Later, can you go and tell the others that their Lord wants to see them, and tell the ones outside, as well? Tell them to bring all their weapons inside."

"They would want to know why."

"Tell them they are getting new weapons," Jack said.

"Ah, OK." He walked out of the room.

Over the next hour, Sam's plans worked. They got all one hundred teenagers out after they been zatted once. All the weapons were either next to the cloaked Tel'tac or inside it and the bombs were planted.

Once everything was done, they all left and managed to get everything on the Tel'tac and lift off. Teal'c checked his scanners to make sure that there was no one left in the building. When it was clear, Sam pushed the remote button. They watched the chain reaction to both buildings and tunnels. Then they saw the confused FBI surround the confused teenagers.

"Let's go home, Teal'c," Jack said. Teal'c piloted the Tel'tac to Cheyenne Mountain.

When they all returned to the SGC with the host, they learned that the host was over seventy years old. After Jacob spoke to the guy, he decided to become a Tok'ra to help fight the war against the Goa'uld. Seth was killed instantly when the tube holding him was thrown into a forming wormhole.

Mel, Jacob, Rosha, and Martouf left with Seth's former host. They were pleased that Seth had been eliminated, and very much aware that there were still others to be fought, but they knew that they were slowly winning the war.

A week later, Daniel walked into Jack's office.

"Jack?" Jack looked up from his laptop.

"Daniel, what is it that you want? Can't you see that I'm busy?"

"I know. I spoke to Catherine and Ernest last night." Jack raised his eyebrows in curiosity.

"How are they?"

"They are good. They want to know if we have gone to the planet yet. I said no... They want to know why our future selves or alternate selves want us to go there and why is it important to us."

"You want to go?"

"Yes."

"You still have the gate address?"

"Yes."

"Alright, tell the others: briefing at 1400." Daniel flashed his happy smile.

"Thanks Jack." He turned and walked out of Jack's office, while Jack returned to his report. At the scheduled time, Jack walked out of his office and into the briefing room where SG1 waited.

"Did Daniel tell you about today's briefing?"

"Yes, Jack," Sam said.

"Well, I've decided to let you go... tomorrow." He said the last part looking at Daniel who was smiling.

"Go and do a normal recon and find out why this planet is important."

"Jack, I can send a MALP through the gate to see if it's safe to go tomorrow."

"Do it. If there's nothing else, dismissed." They stood up and went their separate ways to prepare for the upcoming mission.

"Sam." Sam was last to leave. She turned to Jack.

"Send a UAV today."

"Sure, I'll let you know if I find anything."

"You do that."

An hour later, Sam was in the control room with an open wormhole. She sent the MALP through the gate. When it reached the other side and was near the DHD, Sam directed the camera to pan the area. They determined that the area was clear and it appeared to be daytime. Since the sun was starting to set, she launched the UAV through the gate.

She used the remote control to get the drone to fly around over the immediate area. She saw the village and estimated how far away from the gate it was. Then she circled the UAV until she saw what looked like columns, so she flew it over to them. When the UAV was close, she slowed its speed to take photos while video recording everything.

When that was done, she continued guiding the craft around until she saw something shining, reflecting the sun set so she managed to direct the drone down among the trees until she saw what was causing the reflection. Sam had no choice but to land the drone since it was almost out of battery power.

When it landed, it was close to what she had seen. She turned the motor off and then she shut down the Stargate. She did some typing for few minutes then stood and picked up the USB drives, which contained the video and photos, and left to see Daniel.

"Daniel." He looked up from his book.

"Oh, hi, Sam."

"Here, take a look at these photos. Jack had me send the UAV today. I found what looks like an old village, and columns with writing on them." Daniel took the USB drive out of Sam's hand, walked over to his computer, plugged it in and typed on his keyboard. Then the photos popped up.

"It's Ancient writing. This might take a while, Sam."

"Ok, oh look at this."

Sam walked over to another computer and put one of the USB drives in and she did some typing then the video footage appeared. Sam used the mouse and it started. It showed the drone flying down among the trees until it arrived at the source of the reflection.

A few minutes later, the video stopped. "Well what do you think it could be, Daniel?"

Daniel walked over to a drawer and opened it. He pulled out several sheets of paper then walked over to the computer. He restarted the video, then paused it. He got one of the sheets of paper and put it up next to the monitor.

"Ernest drew these when he returned from the planet... look at these makings, Sam. You know what this means?" Sam turned to Daniel.

"The ship." Daniel smiled.

"Yes."

"I'll let Jack know." Sam did some typing then removed the USB drive.

"You better get some sleep tonight, Daniel."

"I will." Sam shook her head then she turned and walked out of his office.

When she walked in to Jack's office, he looked up, and smiled. "Well?"

"Good news. I found the ship."

"You mean the one Ernest told Daniel about?"

"Yes and there's more. There are columns with Ancient writing on them."

"You gave the video to Daniel?"

"Yes, don't worry, I told him that he better get some sleep tonight."

"Sam, we know that he will be up all night."

"Not if I talk to Janet," Sam said, smiling.

"Ok, what else did you find out?"

"There are lots of trees."

"Funny."

"There is a village and about a hundred people."

"OK. Well, we will talk more tomorrow about it. So, are you going to head home now?"

"Yes, since it's almost 1630."

"Good. I'll be home by 1800, unless there's an emergency." Sam smiled.

"Chinese tonight."

"Sounds good."

"I'll order, you pick up."

"Good idea."

"See you when you get home." Sam walked out of Jack's office and went to her lab. Then she left to get changed so she could head to the day care to pick up the boys.

The next morning, Sam checked the MALP to see that the area was all clear and then she activated the homing beacon on the UAV. When that was done, she stood and walked down to the gate room where Jack and her team were waiting.

"It's all clear and I've activated the homing beacon."

"Good, how far away is the ship?"

"An hour's walked from the gate."

"Alright. I'll give you guys twelve hours, if you don't report back in that time I'll send SG2 and SG3, Godspeed SG1."

Sam saluted Jack before walking up the ramp and through the gate with the others immediately following, then the gate shut down. Jack returned back to his office and to his paper work.

When SG1 stepped on the platform, they walked down the steps just as the gate closed behind them.

"Daniel, you and Lou go to check out the columns, Teal'c and I will go to the ship. Check in every two hours."

"OK, Sam." They separated to perform their parts of the mission.

When Sam and Teal'c found the drone and the ship, they started removing the vines until they could see what it looked like. Sam found a button and pushed it. The back of the ship opened, lowering a ramp, so Sam walked up and into the ship, while Teal'c stood guard.

"Everything looks intact, no damage from what I can tell."

"Colonel Carter, will you be able to fly this craft?" Sam walked back out.

"No only Jack can do that." Sam said as she closed the door.

"Let's go and see how Lou and Daniel are doing." They walked back the way they had come.

When Lou and Daniel found the columns, Daniel started recording and translating at the same time.

"Anything interesting?" Lou asked.

"Yes. From what I've read here, they are in a drought and from these pictures there is an underground river in the middle of the village."

"This village or the other one?" Daniel walked around the first column.

"Ah, Daniel we've got company." Daniel turned to see eight men, with bows and arrows pointed at them.

"Ah, hello, I'm Daniel Jackson. We are peaceful explorers from Earth," he said as he stepped forward with his hands raised.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

"Where is Earth?" one of the men asked.

"Far away, but we traveled through the Stargate to get here." The men looked at each other in confusion.

"Ah the chapaa'ai, the stone ring."

"The stone ring. We did know what it is or does." Daniel stepped forward and noticed how thin they all were. Then he remembered what was on the column.

"Why are you here?"

"To look at these columns, and the drawings are in a language I understand."

"You know what it says?"

"Yes I do... how long since you last had rain fall?"

"Many days."

"Can you take us to your village?"

"We have little water and food left."

"I understand, there's something I want to check out, if that is OK with you."

"Come."

"Sam, come in," Daniel said over his radio.

"Yes, Daniel?"

"We made contact with hunters from the village. They are taking us there."

"OK, we will meet you there, Carter out."

"This, Sam, is she your leader?" the women asked.

"Team leader, yes."

"Are there other women leaders on Earth?"

"Yes there are...so tell me about your people. I would like to know more about them." They talked until they arrived at the village.

By that time, Sam and Teal'c arrived at the same time. They all talked to the villagers to learn how bad the drought was, and the location of the nearest river. Sam noticed Daniel was walking around in one part of the village and looking at the video recorder.

"Daniel, what is it?" Sam asked as she walked over to him.

"Sam, we can help these people."

"How?"

"See this here?" He pointed to the video.

"Underneath us is a river and from what I saw on the UAV video recording, the river runs into the main river down the embankment."

"Are you thinking of a well?"

"More than just a well, Sam, irrigation for their fruit trees. From what they told me, they spend half a day going back and forth from the river to the fruit trees and the other half hunting for food.

"How far down is the underground river?"

"Four to five hundred meters."

"I'll go and talk to Jack."

"Sam, there's a cavern where there are some sort of fire squids, according to what I've translated so far and they are somehow connected to the ship.

"Fire squids... like drones... a missile of some sort?"

"Could be."

"I'll be right back." Sam turned and walked towards the Stargate while thinking over what Daniel had just said.

When she got there, she dialed the gate and sent the GDO code through. Then she walked over to the MALP camera.

"Sam."

"Jack, how would you like to go off world?" she asked, grinning.

"You found the ship then?"

"Yep. Daniel spoke to the villagers and, before you say anything, a hunting party found Daniel and Lou."

"Oh, so are they ok?"

"Yes, but the villagers are in dire need of help, Jack. I'll explain to you when you get here."

"Ok I'll be there as soon as I can." Then the gate shut down.

Twenty minutes later, Jack stepped on the platform and the gate shut down. He walked down the steps and over to Sam.

"Sam, so tell me what's going on."

"Sure, on the way to the ship."

"Ok." They walked the track that lead to the ship. On the way, Sam told Jack everything. He asked some questions, which Sam was able to answer. By the time they reached the ship, she had finished telling him everything.

"So we make a hole somehow, then how are we going to get the water to go up to the village?"

"Pipes. They grow bamboo here, which is hollow and thick. If we can join pieces together, that would make the pipe. As for getting it to the surface, we can help make a windmill."

"Ah so it would be pumped up."

"Yes. I think we can help them, so…"

"How are we going to make a hole down to the river?"

"Daniel mentioned some drawings about fire squids, drones. I want to see how big the area is, the ship has them... so." She pushed a button and the back opened forming a ramp.

They walked in and up the front. Jack unclasped his gun and put it down, then he sat. When he touched the console in front of his seat, everything turned on. There was even a 'heads up display' over the front window, showing information about the surrounding area.

"Woo... now what?"

"Find out what sort of fire power this ship has."

Jack put his hands on the pads in front of him, then the screen changed. They saw where the drones were kept. Sam walked towards the back, closed the door then walked back up the front.

"Ok, try starting the engines and move back and up at the same time." Sam sat down next to Jack just as the engines started. Jack was able to move the ship until it was in the air.

"Ok, let's go to the village."

"Which way?"

"Left." Jack followed Sam's instructions until the ship landed next to the village.

Daniel, Lou, and Teal'c ran to the ship with the villagers behind them.

Sam walked to the back area of the ship and opened a compartment. Inside, she found one object that resembled a squid. She removed it and then opened the back door and walked out as soon as the ramp was formed.

She looked to Daniel, "Here's your fireball, Daniel."

"Amazing... so now what?"

"Remember that long hollow bamboo we saw on the way here?"

"Yes."

"We need to harvest enough for five hundred meters plus... they are going to be a pipe line and we are going to build a windmill." Daniel grinned at her.

"What about the hole?"

"The fire ball can do that. Jack and I will be back, soon. We're going to check the underground cavern. From what the ship scans show, there's a large cavern beneath the center of the village, with a tunnel that connects the underground river to the above ground one. Don't worry, we will be back."

Then she walked to the back of the ship, and got on just as Daniel was telling the villagers what they were planning to do. As soon as Sam sat down, she heard a clunk knowing that the chamber with the drone was closed. Jack started up the ship and they left to head to the underground cavern.

When they saw the entrance, Jack flew in following the scanners until they found the underground cavern. They flew through the tunnel even though the ship was three quarters under water.

They had flown for over two hundred meters when they entered a larger cavern. Jack located a place to set down, so he flew over to it and landed the ship. When Jack landed, he turned the engine off and stood up just as Sam turned on her gun light.

Jack picked his up, turned his light on, and then followed Sam who opened the back door and walked off the ship.

They looked around. "Jack look." She walked over to where the squid balls were stored.

"Is that them?"

"Yes, we can fill up the chambers, since there was only one left in it."

"Ok, let's get it done." They walked back to the ship.

Within a few minutes, they had both chambers full of drones. "Let's go see where the village is from here." Jack said.

He started up the ship and they left to go up the river. Sam used the ship sensors to detect the village location.

"Stop." Jack stopped the craft.

"Right above us is the village center and it's all clear."

"Ok hang on." Jack moved the ship until it was on an angle.

"Weapons," he said then one fireball left the ship and went straight up to the cavern ceiling and through the clay and dirt.

They were watching it on the screen. When it broke through to the surface, Jack made it stop and saw it drop to the ground. Then he turned the ship around and flew it out of the cavern and back to the village. When they landed and got off, Sam got the drone and put it back in the chamber.

Then they walked over to the hole. "Now what?"

"Let's go and give the villagers a hand."

"Why not?" They walked to the others.

They spent the next seven hours building the pipeline and putting it down the hole, while others built the windmill. When it was finished and checked, Jack was given the honor of releasing the windmill brake. When it started turning, they all waited.

"It didn't work," one women said. Sam stepped forward and put her hand under the pipe opening.

"It is working, give it time for the water to pump up. I can feel the air on my hand." She stood back and they all continued to watch.

Soon, water started trickling and then it began to pour out and into a long large deep trough. Every one cheered when they saw that the plan had worked.

"Nice Sam." Jack gave her a hug.

"Thank you for your help. You saved us a lot of time," said the village leader.

"You're welcome. We're going to send a team to help you set up irrigation so you wouldn't have to carry the water to your fruit trees," Jack said.

"Jack."

"Yes, Daniel, you can come back to check out more on the ruins."

"Thank you." Jack smiled.

"You know what to do when it's full," Sam said.

"Yes we do, thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Ok campers. Let's go home." They said their good byes to the villagers as they walked to the ship.

"God, I miss going off world."

"At least there were no Jaffa to worry about, this time."

"True, Sam, too true." In a few minutes, they had arrived home.

They landed the ship in the gate room until a hangar could be arranged. After they all got cleaned up and had their post mission exams, Jack went to make some calls. Sam went to find a place where the ship could stay until a permanent place was found. By the time they got home, it was late. Jack thanked his Mom for looking after the children before she left to go home. Jack and Sam went to bed a few minutes later.

Over the next few days, Jack was getting a group together to go to the planet where he and SG1 had been. He spoke to the leaders of the teams and passed them the file on what been done on the planet and explained that their mission would be whatever work could be done to help them. The teams, and Daniel, left the next day for two weeks.

When the two weeks were up and they returned home, Jack sent Daniel to Abydos for three days so he could visit with his wife.

When Daniel returned he was smiling. Jack was at the bottom of the ramp waiting for him.

"By the looks of your face, you had a good time."

"Yes thanks, Jack."

"Good. Now after you have a shower and got the all clear from Doc, you can go and study your rocks."

"Jack, they're artifacts."

"I know," Jack said, smiling, as they walked out of the gate room.

Two days later, SG1 went off world once again.

Almost a month later, Sam and Jack were in the mess hall talking about Sokar and figuring they had a month to do any preparations for their next significant event.

"Jack, I've been thinking."

"That's nothing new."

"Funny, I was thinking about a bomb to blow up Sokar's moon."

"Let the Tok'ra do it."

"Jack you remember what happened the last time Tok'ra had a choice between blowing up half a planet that was full of Jaffa and Jaffa slaves or the moon."

"Yeah I remember, some of the slaves were Tok'ra."

"Yes. I was thinking of Langara. We could go there on Friday," Sam said.

"Remind me, which planet is that one?"

"Jonas Quinn's home world and that's when..."

"Now I remember... are you sure Sam?"

"Yes. They have the naquadria. I could use some of it to make up the bomb, and then the Tok'ra wouldn't have to use their supply of naquadah for the mission."

"I'll think about it."

"Ok." They talked about other things for few more minutes before returning to their own work areas.

Jack went and spoke to Daniel for few minutes about Sam's idea.

"Jack that's a good idea, plus it would give us a chance to convince them that if they build the bomb..."

"Yeah, I know... are you sure you're ok with this?"

"Yes, Jack, I am."

"I'll think about it." He walked out of Daniels lab, with his head down, deep in thought.

In their Thursday morning briefing, Jack looked at SG1. "Tomorrow you're going to PYX483."

Daniel and Sam looked at Jack and smiled. "So finish whatever you are doing today. Tomorrow you head out at 0900." He stood and walked back to his office.

The others stood and walked out of the briefing room while talking among themselves.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

The next morning, Jack watched them walk up the ramp and through the gate, then it shut down. Once again, all he could do was wait. He went back up to his office, not looking forward to reading the memos that were waiting for him.

Twelve hours later, Jack was in the gate room when SG1 returned. He could tell by the looks on both Sam's and Daniel's faces that they had good news for him.

"Welcome back, how did it go?"

"Good, Jack, I spoke to Jonas Quinn," Daniel said.

"Ok. We will debrief in the morning so go and get yourselves checked out." They walked out of the gate room

"Sam." She turned to Jack.

"Mom's looking after the kids tonight."

"Ok. I'll see you in our quarters then."

"Sure, I'll be there in an hour." Sam smiled, then turned to follow the rest of her team.

That night when Jack got into bed, he gave Sam a kiss as she snuggled up to his side.

"Jack?"

"Yes?"

You're going to like tomorrow's debriefing."

"Am I?"

"Yes."

"Good. Let's get some sleep."

"Sounds good to me." They closed their eyes and feel into peaceful sleep.

The next morning in the briefing room, SG1 took turns in telling Jack about the planet, the people, and everything they had learned. When it was Sam's turn, she told him about the science side and about the leaders.

"I spoke to them about an alliance between them and us. They told me about the war that is going on between them and two other countries. They told me about the naquadria and what they plan on doing. I told them how dangerous it is and that I could prove it."

"Can you, Sam?"

"Yes. I told them that if they would give me some to work with, I would show them how dangerous it can be."

"Ok so will they?"

"Yes, when the time comes, they will send three of their people with the naquadria so they can see the results for themselves."

"Ok what about you, Daniel?"

"I spoke to Jonas Quinn. He took me to their museum where he showed me some artifacts."

"I should have known... All right go and do your lovely reports and, as for the demo, I'll talk to the top brass about that. If there's nothing else for now, you're dismissed."

Two weeks later, Daniel, Jack, and Sam prepared for what they expected was going to happen so they waited just in case it didn't. The day that Martouf should have arrived, he didn't, but Mel did. Sam and Jack were in the gate room when Mel walked down the ramp.

"Mom, it's good to see you... what's wrong?"

"Jacob has been captured by a system lord. We need your help. He has important information."

"Come with us," Jack said.

They walked out of the gate room and up to the briefing room where Mel told them about what had happened. When she finished, she sat back in her chair.

"So the Tok'ra want us to go in and save Jacob's life?"

"Yes, we have a Tel'tac that can take you to the moon." Jack looked from Mel to Sam and raised his right eyebrow to signal his question.

"Sam, I can hear your brain is working overtime, what are you thinking?"

"Demonstration."

"What?"

"The naquadria, Langara, remember?" Jack looked from Sam to Mel and back again.

"Sam?"

"You can use the ship to fly to Sokar's planet, with the three Langarans since they will want a demo, remember?"

"Right, go on."

"SG1 will go with the Tok'ra to get Dad back. When we get him out of there, we send a signal to the Tok'ra and he fires the bomb to the moon."

"Ok. What about Sokar?" Sam turned to Mel.

"Mel'tac, what did the council say about Sokar?"

"If his army is not as big as we have been told: he lives."

"And if it's bigger?" Jack asked.

"Then he will have to be killed."

"Ok...how much time have the Tok'ra given us?"

"Not much, Jack," Mel said.

"Ok, go back tell them that Daniel, Ferretti, and Sam will be going, Teal'c can come with me. We will provide the bomb."

"Alright, the trip will take 24 hours."

"I understand."

"Don't worry. We will get Jacob back." Mel smiled.

"I know you will, Jack." Hugged him then followed Sam out of the briefing room. Jack went to Daniel's office to tell him what had occurred.

"Daniel," Jack said as he entered.

"Oh hi, Jack, so...?"

"Get geared up. You're going to Langara."

"Ok." Daniel put his book down before they walked out of his office. Jack told Daniel the plan before they separated.

Two hours later, Jack was giving Sam a hug and kiss in the locker room before they walked out. When they reached the gate room, Daniel and Lou where already there with a FRED and the bomb was strapped down on top of it.

"Good luck and god speed, bring Jacob home."

"We will, Jack," Daniel said. Then they walked up the ramp behind the FRED and once they were through the gate, it shut down.

The next day the three Langarans arrived. When they were walking down the ramp, Teal'c was there to greet them.

"Welcome to Earth."

"Where is your leader?" one of them asked. Then they turned to see the ramp being moved to the wall.

"What's going on?"

Then they heard a noise, turned around, and look up to see a ship coming down from the ceiling. It turned before landing on the floor then the back opened and Jack walked off.

"Hello. I'm General Jack O'Neill, leader of Stargate Command. Welcome to Earth."

"You're young."

"Yeah I get that a lot. So shall we?" Jack walked back into the ship.

The three Langarans and Teal'c followed. Then two Airmen showed up with two containers.

"Thanks," Jack said when the two airmen walked off the ship.

Teal'c closed the door, walked up, and sat next to Jack. Once he restarted the engine, Jack raised the ship, and then he dialed the gate. When they heard the wormhole was formed he lowered the ship, "Here we go." He cloaked it and they went through the gate.

When they reach the other side, the gate shut down. Jack flew the ship to where Sokar main ship was located.

He flew into the glider bay. "What are you doing?" one of the men asked.

Jack stood. "Taking care of business. Stay here, I'll be right back. Teal'c knows what to do." Jack pulled out a device as he opened the door.

"Don't worry it's cloaked, they can't see inside the ship."

Then he cloaked himself before walking off the ship. Jack managed to find his way to Sokar's throne room. Sokar was talking to Bynarr and two Jaffa, with a burning candle on a table next to him. Jack walked behind Sokar and pulled out a bottle spray.

He sprayed the back of Sokar's clothing and then quickly got out a syringe and injected it into the back of Sokar neck then removed it. Sokar put his hand on the back of his neck. When he did that Jack sprayed gasoline on his clothes afire.

Sokar moved his hand back past the flame. When he did that Jack did a quick spray, which caught alight, then Sokar's clothing caught fire... Jack stepped back and watched Sokar screaming as he burned. He collapsed on the ground just as his Jaffa tried to put out the fire.

When they did. They were shocked to see a burnt body. "Quickly put him in his sarcophagus" Bynarr said.

The two Jaffa picked him up and carried him over to his sarcophagus while Bynarr left to return to the moon. When he was gone, Jack opened his zat as he uncloaked himself.

"Stop right there." The Jaffa turned to see Jack pointing a zat at them.

"Put him on the ground and step back or I'll zat you." They followed Jack's instructions.

"This war is coming to an end." He his SG1 patch and threw it on the floor. then he zatted Sokar three times.

"You have five minutes to get off this ship before it blows up, tell the others." As he walked back and out of the room the Jaffa ran to the door to see Jack gone, while the other one walked over and picked up the patch.

"Sound the alarm."

Jack worked his way back to the ship. When he found it and got on he closed the door, which shocked the three men, then he uncloaked himself.

"Mission accomplished." He walked up to the front and sat down and started the engines then they exited the mother ship.

He flew to a moon and around to the back of it. Then he stopped in front of the Tel'tac where he uncloaked, which shocked the two Tok'ra. Jack touched some buttons. "Hi guys, can you hear me?"

"Yes we can. Is that the ship Daniel was telling us about?" Mel asked.

"Yep, how's it going?"

"They found Jacob."

"Can you get a message to them?"

"Yes."

"Good. Tell them to ring every one off the planet. There's a mother ship in close orbit."

"That's Sokar's ship."

"Well he's not going to be using it and there's no one aboard."

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me."

They relayed the message to Martouf and then waited.

On the moon when Sam was talking to Jacob, Rosha was talking to Bynarr. When there was a beep Martouf spoke in the device.

"What is it?"

"You have to escape now, to the mother ship. Jack said no one's on board." Sam looked up when she heard what was said.

"Tell them we are escaping now, and to get the bomb ready."

Sam stood up and walked over to the confinement cell door. She got out two spray bottles. She sprayed the lock with the first spray then with the second. By that time Jacob, Martouf and Daniel were there.

They watch the metal melt, then Sam pushed it open and got out, then she helped the others out. They work their way to Bynarr's quarters. When they got there, they broke into the room where they saw Bynarr using a hand device on Rosha.

Martouf ran over and tackled Bynarr to the ground. They fought until Rosha stood up and picked up a knife and stabbed Bynarr in the back of his neck, which killed him.

Martouf pushed the body off and stood up and looked at her. "Are you ok?"

"I will be. What's going on?"

"We are getting out of here."

"Martouf, tell Mom to come and get you guys, Daniel and I will get everyone out of here. Go!" Daniel and Sam ran out of the room.

They ran to unlock the first cells. "Daniel let the others free and send them to Bynarr's quarters." Daniel ran to the next door.

"Come on, this place is going to blow, follow me." The ten who were in the cage followed Sam to Bynarr's quarters. Sam walked in to see Martouf there.

"I know how to operate the rings."

"Ok. Here stand in the circle," Sam said as she got the group into the circle. Then she gave Martouf a nod. Martouf activated the rings.

"Martouf, go with the next group and get to the bridge. Get ready to move the ship away from the moon. And tell the other ships the same. Tell them that the moon is unstable and could blow any minute." Then the next group appeared.

Martouf stood with them while Sam ringed them off the planet. Within an hour, everyone was on the mother ship.

"Mom, fire in the hole!" She and Daniel ringed off the moon with the last group.

Once they were on the ship, they ran down to the bridge to Martouf. They noticed that they were moving away from the moon. When they got there, Martouf was moving the ship towards the planet.

They watched the Tel'tac move towards the moon and saw the bomb fly from the ship and into the moon. Then the Tel'tac flew away and jumped into hyperspace. Then they watched the moon explode in front of them.

"It's finally over," Sam said.

"Yes it is. So now what, what about the people here?" Daniel asked.

"I know just the planet for them," Sam said. She stepped forward and gave Martouf an address, then the ship jumped into hyperspace. They turned around when they heard footsteps.

"Ice cold water any one?" Jack asked.

"Jack." Sam walked over and hugged him then took one of the bottles out of his hand. Jack passed the other two bottles to Daniel and Martouf.

"Thanks Jack. Where the three Langarans"? Daniel asked as he opened the bottle of water.

"They're all helping Teal'c with the others. So where are we going?"

"PYX362, how did you…?" Sam asked.

"Oh them. We know that they would welcome the refugees...We came aboard when we noticed the ship moving away from the moon. Don't worry, we saw the show," he said smiling. They talked until Teal'c and the three Langarans walked into the room.

"Colonel Carter."

"Minster, now you know how powerful and dangerous the naquadria is."

"How much did you use?" one of them asked.

"Only a quarter of what you gave me. If you don't want war, we know of other planets where you and your people can go to live, or you can give them a choice."

"We will talk about it when we return."

"How long before we reach PYX whatever?"

"Three hours," Sam said.

They talked to each other as well checking on the refugees.

When they came out of hyperspace, they stopped close to the planet. Sam and Teal'c ringed down to the surface and spoke to the people there. Sam and Teal'c were pleased that the people on the planet would accept the refugees. They ringed back up to the ship to share the news.

"Well?" Jack asked.

"They will accept the refugees."

"Excellent, let's go and get them." They walked down to where groups of refugees were resting. They told them that they would be welcomed by the people on the planet and then took them to the ring platform. They organized the refugees into groups and worked steadily until they were all off the ship.

When that task was finished, Martouf ringed down then walked over to the Stargate where he dialed to the Tok'ra base. He walked up to the steps and through the gate then it shut down.

Half an hour later, Martouf and a dozen other Tok'ra returned and ringed back onto the ship. Jack was in the ring room when they arrived.

"Thank you for what you have done General O'Neill."

"You're welcome, I'll go and get my ship. Tell Sam and Teal'c that I'll meet them at home." Then he walked away.

Martouf walked down and onto the bridge. "Where are the three Langarans?"

"I returned them to their planet not long after you left," Sam replied.

"Very well. General O'Neill said that he will meet you at home." Sam smiled.

"Thank you. What are you going to do with this ship?"

"Take it to Vorash."

"We hope you will find it useful. Take care, Martouf."

"You, too, Samantha." Sam smiled then she walked off the bridge with Teal'c behind her.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

A very short time later, they stepped onto the ramp in the SGC and walked down it and out the door. Ten minutes later Jack returned in the ship. After they completed their post mission exams, they went to get something to eat and drink and then went to get some rest.

The next day, Daniel and Lou returned. After they were checked out and cleared, they got food and beverages before doing their reports on the mission.

The next week, Jack walked into Sam's lab.

"Hey." Sam looked up and smiled.

"Hey, yourself."

"I just got off the phone with the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff."

"Oh?"

"Ah, he read our report on Sokar and rescuing Dad. He's happy, but a bit confused about your report."

"My report?"

"Yes, the bomb part. I told him I'll get you to write another one explaining to him and the other top brass about it; you know, in terms that they can all understand." Sam smiled.

"Sure I can do that. What else did they say?"

"Oh, that the next time Dad drops by, he should give them a call."

"Ok. There's something else, Jack, what is it?"

"Next week's mission."

"Edora?"

"Yeah."

"Don't worry. I'm sure everything is going to be fine."

"I hope so Sam." They looked at each other.

"Cake?" he said after a few minutes.

"Why not?" Sam saved what she was doing before they walked out of the lab together.

A week later. SG1 went off world for few days. When they stepped through the gate to the other side, they walked to the village and spoke to the people there.

The day the fire rain started hitting the ground, most of the people returned to the SGC with Sam and Lou, while Daniel and Teal'c went back to the village. When the remaining people wouldn't leave, Daniel and Lou returned to the Stargate only to find it gone. They ran back to the village where the people were huddled together.

"Grab what you can and head to the caves, we will be safe there," Daniel said.

"Why did you return?"

"The Stargate is gone, we are trapped. Come on, your ancestors went to the caves when the fire rain hit." They heard a boom, which caused the house to shake.

They quickly grabbed what food and water, and clothing they could before running out of the house and to the caves. Lou went with them while Daniel ran to the next house. Once he got every one out and headed to the caves, he followed them. When they were all in the caves, they all found places to get as comfortable as possible, and continued to comfort each other..

"How long is this going to last?" one of them asked.

"Five days, according to Sam" Daniel said.

Back at the SGC, Sam started building the particle beam accelerator since she already had the design. She worked on it night and day. Jack took her home once every three days to spend it with him and their kids. Jack also contacted Daniel's parents about what happened. They were worried, but knew that Sam and Jack would do everything possible to get him home safely.

A month later, Sam was in the gate room firing up the particle beam accelerator once the wormhole was formed. She 'remembered' that the hole in the cavern wasn't big enough and that they had to dig out the gate. This time she doubled the size of the beam.

After running it for three days straight, she knew she would be close to the surface. She waited for two days before sending Teal'c through. The day Teal'c went through, he reported back with good news.

"Colonel Carter, the particle beam broke through to the surface, I will be out in few minutes."

"That is good news, Teal'c."

"Sam." Sam turned to Jack then back to the microphone.

"Daniel, are you there?"

"Daniel?"

"Yeah, I'm here. Sorry, Lou and I were helping Teal'c out of the hole. It's good to hear your voice."

"It's good to hear you, too, Daniel. How is every one there?"

"They are going to be very happy."

"Can you keep the worm hole open?"

"Why?"

"We're going to make the hole bigger so Jack can come through in the ship."

"Alright we will try to keep it open long as possible."

"Thanks Sam" Sam turned to Jack with grin on her face.

"I know I'll go and get the ship."

"Jack, take cables with you."

"Sure."

Twenty minutes later the gate shut down. Sam dialed again then she watched Jack use the ship to fly through the gate, then it shut down.

When Jack was on the other side, he moved up and down making the dirt fall onto the gate until he broke through and out of the hole. Then he landed the ship and got out.

"Daniel, Ferretti." Jack gave them hugs.

"Shall we get this gate out of the ground?"

"Why not Jack?"

They worked together and managed to get the gate out of the ground and leaning against the crater wall.

"Let's go give the villages the good news," Jack said. They all climbed out of the creator and headed to the village. The villagers where shocked to see four people walking towards them. They recognized Teal'c but didn't know who the fourth person was.

"Teal'c you're alive. What happened?"

"We got the gate out and soon your friends and families will be returning to you," Jack said.

"Who are you?" one of the men asked.

"General Jack O'Neill. We are going to return home but we will be back tomorrow with your people and equipment to help find the missing DHD."

"That is good news. Would you care to stay for supper?" one of the women asked.

"Thank you Ma'am, but we need to be back home. When we do return, we can discuss the treaty that Colonel Carter mentioned to me." They talked for few more minutes before the four departed, heading back to the ship.

When they returned Earth side, Daniel and Ferretti were greeted by the SGC personnel and Daniel's family.

The next day SG1, returned to Edora with the villagers who had stayed at the SGC. Jack arrived a few minutes later. He used the ship to find the missing DHD and Sam spent hours fixing it with Jack close by.

That night, the villagers put on a party for them all. Sam watched Jack as he drank some of their moonshine. She knew he was going to be suffering the next day. Sam also watched and noticed that Laira was taking an interest in Jack. When she walked over to Sam, she sat next to her.

"Jack is enjoying himself."

"Yes he is and tomorrow he'd going to suffer a hangover."

"What's a hangover?"

"Ah... it's when a person's head hurts and they can't stand bright lights and loud noises in the morning. And they feel sick."

"Ah." Jack looked over to Sam and grinned before drinking again.

Then he stood up, walked over to Sam, and held out his hand. Sam took it and he pulled her up and he whispered to her.

"Let's get out of here for the night, there's something I've wanted to do for a while." Then he pulled back.

"Sure." They walked out of the house leaving the others to party.

They walked over to the jumper and got in. Jack started it up and flew it for couple of miles from the village then he set it down. He stood up and walked to the back where he got their sleeping bags out and zipped them together.

"Get naked women so I can have my way with you."

"So long as you get naked too, Jack."

They took their clothes off and got into the sleeping bags and made love. Then Sam leaned over to her backpack. She got out her canteen and couple of aspirin. She passed them to Jack who was almost asleep.

"Jack here, take these."

"Ok," he said sleepily.

He sat up and took the two aspirin and drank water from of Sam's canteen. Then closed the lid and passed it to her, before lying down again. Sam joined him few seconds later. She snuggled up to his side and fell into a sound sleep.

The next morning when Jack and Sam returned to the village, they noticed hung over Daniel and Lou walking around looking a bit green around the gills. When Jack and Sam walked off the ship and over to them, "Morning campers. Enjoy the party last night?" Jack said grinning.

"Man that stuff is almost bad as Abydos moonshine," Daniel said.

"Well space monkey you only had two glasses of it."

"Gee is that all?" They talked for few more minutes then walked over to talk to the villagers before SG1 and Jack left to return to Earth.

Jack gave SG1 a week off since they hadn't had any extended downtime the past few months. When they had the time off Jacob and Mel visited for a few days. They went to spend it with Terri and Mark since it been awhile since they last saw the grandkids.

When SG1 returned to duty, they started going off world again. One day during a briefing, Thor appeared in the briefing room.

"Thor, this is a surprise what can I do for you?"

"Greetings O'Neill, I've come to give you good news."

"Oh what good news?"

"The replicators have been defeated, thanks to the information from the crystals that you gave us."

"Well that is wonderful news. I'll let Sam and Daniel know."

"There is other news."

"Good?"

"No, it is Anubis. Since the defeat of so many other Goa'uld, he has taken over their planets."

"Great, so you would like for us to take care of him once and for all?"

"Yes if you can. He is the most powerful Goa'uld in the galaxy."

"Ok I'll talk to Sam about ideas. Thanks for the information, Thor."

"You are welcome, O'Neill. I must depart." Then he was gone in bright light.

"General, what was that about? Who is Anubis?" Colonel Makepeace asked.

"He's a Goa'uld and sounds like he's going to be a pain in our asses. Now where were we?"

About an hour later, he walked in to Sam's lab she was looking at a device that one of the teams had brought back with them.

"Hey." Sam turned to him.

"Boring briefing?"

"Yeah."

"Jack, what's wrong?" Sam could tell something was bothering him by the look in his eyes.

"Anubis is taking over all the ships and territories of the Goa'uld we've eliminated." Sam eyes widened.

"You're joking; he's got to be stopped."

"I know Sam. I was thinking of his secret base."

"Well if we can find him or even set a trap, we know that he is after the lost city."

"Sam what are you thinking?"

"Set a trap for him; let him think that the lost city of Atlantis is on Earth."

"Like in our memories."

"Yes but we would be prepared for him this time around."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, we're going to need Daniel's help."

"With what?"

"Follow me." They walked out of Sam's lab and down to Daniel's.

"Daniel." He looked up from the text he was reviewing.

"Oh, Sam, Jack, what is it?"

"Anubis," was all Jack needed to say. Daniel looked from Jack to Sam.

"Thor, stopped by. Anubis has taken over the planets and ships that belonged to Ra, Apophis, and Sokar. You know the ones we killed so far."

"That's not good. So what's the plan?"

"Can you make up a tablet describing a lost city and its location?"

"You mean here, like in our memories?"

"Yes, then we can plant it on P2X238. That would give us about two years to get things set up," Jack said.

"Jack, why not plant it on PYX138," Jack looked at Sam.

"Which one is that?"

"The one with the Ancient energy beam weapon. The one Anubis used when he tried to destroy Earth's gate and Earth along with it." Jack and Daniel thought for a moment.

"I don't remember that," Daniel commented.

"No, it was couple of months after you... ascended."

"Isn't that when we took the 302 for a test drive?"

"Yes."

"Ah, now I remember... ok we will plant it there. Daniel do your thing and let me know when it's done."

"Sure." They talked for a few more minutes before going their separate ways.


	64. Chapter 64

**AN: Thank you every one for adding this story and author to your 'alert' and 'favourate' list. Thank you. Enjoy this story and please leave a review**

Chapter 64

Two days later, Sam sent a MALP through the gate to PYX138. When it reached the other side, they saw Jaffa at the gate. One shot the MALP. Sam closed the gate, then sat back thinking for a minute. She smiled as she stood up and walked to the stairs that led to the briefing room and Jack's office. When she walked into Jack's office, he looked up and knew by the look on Sam's face, that it wasn't good news.

"He's there already."

"It looks like it, from the number of Jaffa that are guarding the gate."

"Plan 'B' then?"

"No still plan 'A' with backup plan."

"And that is Sam?"

"The Ancient time ship." Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Go on."

"You use the ship, gate to the planet look around to see where the Jaffa are. If there are Jaffa concentrated near a certain area, then go back in time, say six hours. Plant the tablet then forward six hours and return here."

"So then the Jaffa would find the tablet in what the next ten, fifteen minutes?" Sam smiled.

"Yes. I knew you could be brilliant!"

"I like it, ok can you get the ramp moved. I'll go and get the ship."

"Sure." Sam walked out of Jack's office while Jack stood up and picked up the phone and pressed two numbers.

"This is General O'Neill. Get the ship ready, I'll be up in five minutes."

He knew he still needed to stop Anubis from using the weapon so he walked down to the armory where he packed C4 and a timer. He left there to head top side where the Ancient time ship was stored. A few minutes later in the gate room, Sam passed Jack the GDO and then Daniel passed him the tablet.

"Good luck, Jack."

"Thanks, Daniel. Keep the lights on." Sam smiled and stroked his face gently.

"We will."

Jack walked in to the ship while Sam closed the door then she followed Daniel out of the gate room and up into the control room. They watched the wormhole being formed and Jack cloaking the ship before going through it. Then the gate shut down.

When Jack appeared through the gate he flew upwards and looked around the area. He saw a group of Jaffa walking into a cave so he concentrated on the time six hours earlier, then he noticed the change. He looked around and saw Jaffa everywhere, but near the cave, so he flew back to the cave and landed just outside of it.

He stood up picking up the tablet that was wrapped in old cloth, walked to the back of the ship, and open the door. He quickly walked off the ship and picked up a branch then walked into the cave. He found a good spot to partially hide the tablet. He used the branch to erase his footprints until he was back on the ship.

Then he threw the branch behind some bushes. He stepped inside and closed the door. Once it was closed he walked back up to the front and started the engines then he flew back to the Stargate. When he got there, he checked the area before landing the ship.

He got up, walked to the back of the ship, and got the bag out from one of the compartments. He retrieved the two blocks of C4 and put them together, then he attached the timer and set it. He opened the door and walked out to the 'V' part of the weapon.

He quickly dug a hole next to the base and buried the C4, and then covered it with dirt again. Then returned back to the ship before the Jaffa knew he was there. He closed the door and walked back up to the front of the ship. He started the engines and raised the ship off the ground then he moved it forward in time.

When back in normal time, he pushed the remote button, which caused the C4 to explode. When it did the 'V' arms broke, fell down to the ground, and smash into pieces. Jack smiled knowing that Anubis would be pissed off that he couldn't ever use the weapon.

Jack then dialed a planet and went through the gate, then it shut down. He turned the ship around, dialed Earth, and sent the GDO code through. Once he got the green light, he flew through the gate and the wormhole shut down.

When Jack cleared the gate, he started going up just as the Stargate closed down. A few minutes later, he entered Sam's lab.

"Mission accomplished," he said.

"That's good news. I did some checking. The closest gate to Proclarush Taonas is four hours away... you could go there tomorrow, take Daniel with you."

Then there was a bright light, when it was gone Jack and Sam found themselves on a ship. They look around when they saw Thor looking at them.

"Thor?"

"Greetings, Colonel Carter, General O'Neill."

"Thor is everything alright?" Jack asked.

"It is O'Neill. I have come to give you a zero point module that I was able to get from the outpost on planet known as..."

"Proclarush Taonas," Sam said.

"Yes how did you know?"

"Ah... we were talking about it just before your arrival, Thor," Jack said. Thor blinked his eyes at them.

"Thor remembered we have downloaded memories from our future selves... the planet Proclarush Taonas was where we went to get the ZPM..."

"Yes I know about what happened to your future selves. That is why I am helping you, since you helped save my race from the replicators."

"Oh, well thanks, Thor."

"Here is the zero point module." They walked over to a table where the power source was sitting.

"Thank you, Thor," Sam said, as she picked it up.

"I must depart, I received word that Anubis has found an ancient weapon and is planning on using it."

"We know Thor, don't worry we have a plan... in the meantime before you go, can you find the Earth outpost?" Jack asked.

"Yes I know where it is." Jack took the ZPM from Sam.

"Can you beam me down there? I want to check to see if everything is ok, just in case Anubis shows up."

"Very well." Thor walked over to one of the consoles and moved three stones. Then Jack disappeared in bright light.

"So, Thor, how's the new ship 'the O'Neill' coming along?"

"It is finished, Colonel Carter. We are now building the 'Daniel Jackson' and the 'Samantha Carter'." Sam smiled warmly at him.

"Wow, thank you!"

While Thor and Sam were talking, Jack looked around the ice cavern then walked over to the chair. He recalled what happened from his memories so he changed the ZPM and then walked over and sat in the chair.

He put his hands on the gel packs and closed his eyes for few seconds. He reopened them and turned his head to see parts of the ice melting and fire balls leaving. They were heading to the rings and up, causing the ice to melt quickly.

A few seconds later, they returned back down the cavern and into the hole. When they returned Jack sat up and stood from the chair then the lights went out. Jack then walked over to the opening and looked down to see a big deep hole.

"Wow that is deep." Then he walked over to the rings and looked up.

"Damn. That must be at least a half a mile!" Then he was beamed back to Thor's ship.

"Jack?" He turned around.

"Hey, got it all set up and made a hole in the ice."

"That's good. While you were down there, Thor and I talked. Remember those mini satellites that I made up last month?

"Yeah the alarm satellites." Sam looked at Jack.

"Thor offered to place them around the solar system for us before he leaves."

"Oh... thanks Thor."

"You are most welcome. I must depart now."

"Ok drop in any time." They were beamed back down into Sam's lab.

"Well that was interesting," Jack said. Sam smiled, she loved his passion for understatement.

"Yes it was."

"So... lunch?" Sam couldn't stop a small giggle from escaping.

"Why not?" They walked out of her lab and down to the mess hall where they enjoyed each other's company while having lunch, then returned to work half an hour later.

A week later, Teal'c got a surprise when an old lover, Shau'nac, walked through the gate, and not Bra'tac, since it was Bra'tac's IDC that was used. When Teal'c and Shau'nac were in the briefing room with Jack, he listened to what Shau'nac was saying.

They talked for a few minutes then Jack got Teal'c to take her to the infirmary. When they left, Jack went to see Sam who was in her lab working. When he walked in Sam looked up and smiled.

"Jack."

"Shau'nac's here." Sam thought about that name.

"Tanith?"

"Yeah, what do you think we should do?"

"Go to Chulak and get a symbiote... Drey'auc's symbiote is due to mature soon, too." Jack looked at Sam.

"The ship."

"Yes. It's the best and quickest way to do it. So what do you think?"

"I'll meet you in the gate room in ten minutes."

Sam made a phone call before leaving her lab. She walked down to where she could get some containers. Then she walked down to the control room where she spoke to Walter. Next, she got a GDO from the safe.

She walked down to the gate room where she saw Jack lowering the ship to the floor. He opened the back and Sam walked on to the ship then closed the door behind her.

She walked up to the front just as the wormhole was being formed. Jack cloaked the ship before they went through the gate, then it shut down. When they got to Chulak, Jack flew the ship to the city. When they got there, they noticed priests walking out of a temple. Jack scanned the temple and found no one was in there so he landed the ship.

"I'll go in and get them Jack. Let me know if we get any company."

"Ok, be quick." Sam stepped to the back of the ship and opened the door.

She picked up a bag and walked out and into the temple. She walked over to the tank. Looking around, she located some tongs so she picked them up and pulled a flask out of the bag. She opened it then she put the tongs in the tank and managed to grab one of the immature symbiotes, which were swimming around in the tank. She got it out and put it in the flask then closed it. She put it in the bag and got out another flask.

A few minutes later, she walked out of the temple, got in the back of the ship, and closed the door. She put the bag down then walked back up the front just as Jack started the engines and flew back to the gate.

"How many did you get?"

"Eight."

"Eight?"

"Yeah, just in case some of Bra'tac's brothers' symbiotes are close to maturity."

"Ok, good idea." A few minutes later they were back at the SGC.

When they got there, Sam picked up the bag, walked off the ship, and walked out of the gate room while Jack returned the ship back to the garage that was in a building in the rear, secured parking lot.

When Sam walked into the Infirmary, Shau'nac was sleeping on one of the beds. Teal'c was sitting on one of the chairs next to the bed. He turned to see Sam walk in so he stood.

"Colonel Carter."

"Teal'c, listen to me." He nodded once.

"Jack told me about the symbiote. Don't trust it."

"Colonel Carter. The symbiote has turned it wants to join the Tok'ra."

"Teal'c, it's a lie. Shau'nac wants to go to the Tok'ra, doesn't she?"

"Yes... how do you know this? She just told me before she got some rest."

"Trust me Teal'c. The symbiote that in her is a Goa'uld; it will never become a Tok'ra, it will..." He turned to Shau'nac, then he looked to see Sam open a bag, pull out a flask, and put it on the table.

"Teal'c, you do what you think it best."

"Colonel Carter, tell me this. What will happen if I don't and she goes to the Tok'ra?"

"How did you your father die? Do you want that to happen to her as well?... think about it.

Teal'c turned to Shau'nac. He pulled the blanket down and saw the symbiote move around her pouch. He took a deep breath and let it out. Then he put his hand in the pouch and pulled out the symbiote and quickly broke its neck. He put it on the table, picked up the flask, and opened it. He tipped the young symbiote out next to the pouch and watched it go in. He closed the flask and put it on the table. Then he turned to Sam.

"You made the right choice, Teal'c. When she is ready to go home, here are seven more. Your wife's symbiote is almost mature... trust me." She turned and walked out of the room.

Shau'nac stayed at the SGC for another three days before she and Teal'c left to go to the Land of Light where Teal'c's wife and son were living. When he returned hours later, he passed on Bra'tac's thanks for the symbiotes before he walked back to his quarters for kel'no'reem.


	65. Chapter 65

**AN: Congradulaions to 'DPDP' for being the 450th reviewer. Thank you all for your reviews so far. I know you all are enjoying this story. For the ones who haven't review yet, please do so**

Chapter 65

Over the next two months, life was busy at the SGC; they were getting ready for the treaty signing between the Tok'ra and Earth. The day the Tok'ra High Council arrived, the President showed up at the same time. Sam was happy to see her parents come through the Stargate before the High Council did. Sam gave them each a hug.

"Hi Mom, Dad, it's good to see you both."

"You too, Sam. How are the kids?"

"Growing up fast. I hope you two can come back here next month."

"Why?" Jacob asked, just as the High Council members stepped on the ramp.

"Grace and Charlie are graduating high school."

"Wow! But they are only fourteen."

"Yes, that's right, and they will be starting college in the Fall."

"We will definitely try to be here, Sam."

"I hope you can, Dad. Would mean a lot to both of them." They turned to see Jack introducing the President to the High Council before they all walked out of the room. When the treaty signing was complete, three hours later, the kitchen staff rolled in carts of food and drinks for everyone.

Sam smiled when she saw different kinds of cake being placed on the table, as well as an assortment of finger food. Mel walked over to Sam, turned to see whom she was watching, and smiled. Jack was introducing Per'sus to cake.

They saw Per'sus pick up a slice and bite into a piece, it just as Jack did with his slice. They saw, with raised eyebrows, that Per'sus nodded and took another bite of the cake while Jack grinned before taking another bite of his.

"I told Jack this morning no cake. I still can't believe what he's done," Sam said.

"I know, Sam. Per'sus is hard to please when it comes to food, but, Jack, he deserves a medal for that."

"What, a cake medal?" Sam said giggling.

"Yes." Then Jacob walked over to them.

"I can't believe that Jack got Per'sus to eat cake."

"He must have a sweet tooth, Dad."

"Funny, Sam."

They all talked for the next two hours before the Tok'ra left, with Jack giving Per'sus a box, before he walk up the ramp and through the gate with the other Tok'ra. When the gate shut down, he turned to see Sam standing with her arms folded across her chest.

"You didn't give the High Council cake, did you? " Jack put his hands in his pockets and smiled before walking past Sam.

"Maybe." Sam shook her head, then turned to follow Jack out of the gate room.

Two weeks later Jack and Sam flew to Washington for an awards service. They had not been told what awards they would be receiving, but they knew they would soon learn. When they walked into the hall, there were other Air Force personnel there talking in groups.

Jack and Sam walked down the steps and over to one side, and stood looking around. A very short time later, the Chief of Staff and other generals walked out on to the platform. Every one stopped talking and turned to General Ryan.

He made a small speech, then he started calling officers up one at a time for them to receive their medal or promotion.

Ten minutes later, they all heard "Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter."

Sam walked to the steps and up them, then stopped at the top and stood at attention.

"Colonel Carter, in light of the work you have done in the past three years it gives me great please to promote you to the rank of full colonel, congratulations Colonel Carter." He and Jack changed her silver oak leaves for eagle rank insignia.

"Thank you, General." They both saluted.

Sam turned around and walked down the steps with Jack. "I'm proud of you, Sam."

"Thanks, Jack," she said smiling.

They watched as other personnel received their medals and promotions 'til every one heard, "Major General Jonathan O'Neill."

Jack walked over to and up the steps. He stood at attention.

"General O'Neill. With the work you have done and your achievements, it is my honor to announce your promotion to Lieutenant General." General Ryan passed Jack his third star.

Then they both saluted. Jack turned to see Sam grinning before he walked down the steps and over to her.

"I'm going to send a message to Dad telling him that you now out rank him."

"Are you?"

"Oh, yeah!" Jack's promotion was the final announcement of the ceremony, then everyone was dismissed to attend the reception, which was to follow immediately after.

When it was over, they talked to some of the other personnel before leaving to return to Colorado Springs in the ship.

When they arrived at the SGC, they went to update their IDs, then they changed and returned to work. They quietly waited and watched to see if any one notice anything different about their clothing.

After they changed, Jack returned to his office while Sam went to the control room to send the message to her parents. When that was finished, she returned to her lab smiling, not knowing that Walter had seen what she typed. He pretended to be unaware and to concentrate on what he was doing 'til she walked out of the control room. The he stood and walked over to a phone to make some calls then returned to work with a grin on his face.

That night, they told the news to Noreen and their kids. They all were very happy for them, and when Noreen reached her home, she immediately called her other children to give them the news.

Two days later Jack and Sam noticed that the personnel had been whispering and stopping conversations when they approached. They were wondering what was going on, until the fourth day after their promotions when Sam walk into her lab to hear the phone ringing so she answered it quickly.

"Carter."

"Colonel Carter, we a problem with the computers in the control room, Ma'am"

"I'm on my way."

She walked out of her lab and down to the control room. When she got there, she noticed the blast doors were down and saw Jack walk in at the same time.

"Sergeant what is..."

Then the blast doors rose, Jack and Sam looked down at the gate room to see all the SGC personnel there, plus Mel and Jacob who were standing on the ramp, grinning.

"What the hell is going on here? " Jack said.

Then they heard, "Attention" Jacob said. Everyone stood at attention and saluted Jack and Sam.

Then Sam saw Mel walk over to a white rope, untie it, and let it go. What they saw shocked them. On white sheet was written 'Congrats, LTG and COL' with Air Force stars and an eagle on the end. Jack and Sam were shocked, then he leaned forward to the microphone.

"At ease... Who told you? And dismissed."

They all applauded and cheered, so Jack and Sam walked down and into the gate room where the personnel congratulated them, until they walked up the ramp to Jacob and Mel.

"Jack, Sam, congratulations," Mel said as she gave them hugs.

"Thanks, Mom," Sam said.

"So, Jacob..."

"I'm not going to salute you again, you know" Jacob said smiling.

"I know, so you got Sam's message?"

"No I got it, Jack," Mel said.

"Ok so you're proud of Sam?"

"Yes, full bird colonel! Before long she should be a general."

"Don't I know it! How long can you stay?"

"Only a short while. Daniel is doing some translation for us and Per'sus would like us to bring back some cake."

"Sure, come up to my office and we can talk cake."

They turned and walked down the ramp and spoke to a number of personnel on their way out of the gate room. Sam returned to her lab while Jack, Mel, and Jacob walked into Jack's office.

He walked around his desk, opened a drawer, and pulled out a piece of paper. He picked up a pen and wrote down the name of the bakery, with the address and phone number. Then he put the pen back in his drawer and closed it. He picked up the piece of paper and passed it to Jacob.

"That is where I got the cakes made."

"Thanks, what were the flavors that were served?"

"Vanilla, with caramel filling, in one and the other was with coconut filling. The other cakes were chocolate with banana and white chocolate filling. The last cake was carrot cake, with cream cheese and crème de cocoa."

"No wonder Per'sus loved them."

"What about the host?"

"He never tasted anything like that before in his life and loved them, too."

"I guess it's good that they both enjoyed it! Will you be needing a car?"

"We spoke to the Sergeant when we got here; he got one sorted out for us," Jacob said.

"Ok. Well as you know, I love paper work and by the looks of these messages, oh joy, I'm in for a fun afternoon!"

"We will leave you to it, Jack."

"Thanks." They walked out the door leaving Jack with his phone calls and paper work.

Jacob and Mel stayed for three days before returning to the Tok'ra base with the translations and cakes.

Two weeks later, they returned to the SGC for Grace and Charlie's high school graduation. They used one of the SGC cars to drive to their home where they could get changed and go to the high school.

Noreen, Connor, Jack, and Sam were already at the school talking to some of the other parents when Jacob and Mel arrived. They walked over to Jack and Sam.

"Sam." She turned around and smiled happily.

"Mom, Dad, you made it."

"Of course we did." They gave Sam, Connor, and Noreen hugs.

Mel gave Jack a hug and he shook Jacob's hand. "Shall we find our seats?"

"Sure." They walked over to the seats and were able to sit together close to the front.

They noticed other family members were also taking their seats. "I can't believe that they are already graduating high school. The fact they are graduating four years early doesn't help make me feel any less old!" Mel said.

"Same here, Mom."

"Have they decided where they're going to college, Sam?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, they're going to the University of California, at Berkeley, to study theoretical astrophysics and astronomy, just like I did." Jacob raised his eyebrows.

"What, both?"

"Yes, they've been accepted."

"I hope you guys saved up for their tuition and everything else involved." Sam smiled, remembering what Jack had done a few years earlier.

"Yes, Dad, we saved for it, but they both received academic scholarships."

Then the music started so they turned to see the teachers walk down the aisle and up on to the stage. Then the students walked down on the outside in single file. Sam got the video recorder out to record the twins walking down to the front, while Jack took heaps of photos.

They listened as the teachers gave their speeches, then they watched as each student received their high school graduation papers. When Grace and Charlie's names were called, Sam was already recording the event while Jack took photos.

Two hours later, the parents applauded as the students lifted their cap hats and threw them in the air. Then everyone got up and mingled. When Charlie and Grace walked over to their family, they gave Jacob and Mel hugs.

They talk for an hour and spoke to the teachers before leaving to have their photos taken by a professional photographer. There was one with the twins by themselves, one with the grandparents and one with Jack and Sam.

That done they returned to the house where they all talked until Sam went to pick up the twins from day care. That night they all went out for celebration dinner, and by the time they returned home it was past the three younger ones bed time. Mel and Jacob went to their place for the night.

The next day Noreen looked after Connor, Charlie, and Grace, since it was the school holidays, while the twins were in at day care and Jack and Sam went to work. Mel and Jacob left to return to the Tok'ra home world that same day.

Two weeks later SG1 went to P3R118. Daniel and Sam knew what to expect, so Jack let SG1 go. Twelve hours later, he sent Major Griff's team to look for SG1. When they returned, Jack knew what had happened so he got SG2 together and went with them to the planet. There he spoke to Administrator Caulder about SG1.

"You're lying, there is no way that Colonel Carter would go out there, "Jack said as he looked at the guy in front of him.

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"Yes. I know for sure because, one: Colonel Carter follows protocol, and two: if she and her team were going out on that damned ice, she would have called me." He looked at his watch then back to the man.

"SG1 is three hours overdue to report. Now you tell me, where is SG1?"

"I told you..."

"Bull crap, I'm going to search every inch of this place and, note this: if I don't report back to Earth every three hours, if I'm six hours overdue reporting, they are going to send a bomb... now I'm going to ask you, again."

"I told you."

"If you are lying, there's going to be hell to pay." He turned and walked out of the room.

Caulder followed Jack to the door where he heard Jack give out orders then the men split up.

An hour later, Jack worked his way down to the mines. When he got there, he walked into Brenna's office. She looked up to see a man in strange clothing looking at her.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Have you seen these people? " Jack showed her the photo of SG1. Her face showed her shock when she saw the photo, then she looked up at the man in front of her.

"Why, who are they?"

"Friends, and the women is my wife. Are they here?" Then there was a knock on the door and the door opened.

Jack turned to see the person who entered the room. "Sam."

"Sorry, do I know you? " Jack turned to Brenna.

"What have you done to my wife?"

"I'm sorry I didn't know. They arrived here six hours ago."

"Let me guess, Administrator Caulder sent them here."

"Yes." Jack turned to Sam. Then he walked past her until he reached the outside. He stepped to the railing where he looked at every one below.

He yelled out to them and got their attention. He told them what they had been doing and how everything they had been told was a lie. He got his gun out and shot the skylights. Everyone was shocked to see sunlight and didn't know what to do.

Jack used his radio to call SG2 to tell them where he was. "I found SG1. I'm going to need your help. We're going to take these 'slaves' with us."

"We will be there as soon as we can, General." Sam walked out of the office and looked at Jack.

"Do you know me?" Jack turned to Sam.

"Yes Sam... you're Colonel Samantha Carter... my wife." Sam eyes widened.

"Wife... married?"

"Yes, for almost sixteen years. We have five wonderful children." Sam started to smile.

"I wish I could remember them."

"You will."

"We don't live here?"

"No, on another planet called Earth."

"What how...?"Jack smiled knowing that she would be thinking.

"I'll tell you when we get home." He turn to see the workers still in shock at what had happened. He smiled when he saw Daniel, Teal'c, and Ferretti.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

Twenty minutes later SG2 reached them. "General."

"Kawalski, get your team to help take these folks to the surface and to the gate."

"Sure, what's going on with SG1?"

"Mind stamps, false memories."

"Permanent?"

"No, thank goodness. Let's go."

"General?" Jack turn to Brenna.

"Administrator Caulder will have Security guards waiting in several areas, he will kill you all."

"No he won't. I told him what will happen if I don't report back to Earth after a certain time."

"Take me with you, please. I know a quicker way to get to the Stargate."

"Alright, let's get the hell out of here." Then they left following the others.

Jack and Brenna managed to get up front. "Ok which way?"

"This way." They followed Brenna for the next twenty minutes until they reached the Stargate.

"Kawalski dial it up and let them know about the extra people we're bringing through."

"Yes, Sir." He walked over to the DHD and dialed Earth's address. When the wormhole was formed, Kawalski sent the code through and then spoke through his radio.

"General." Jack turned to Sam as she pointed to something. Jack turned to see number of armed men running toward them.

"General, they were waiting."

"Get these people through the gate; we've got incoming." They hurried every one through the gate.

SG2 and Jack used zats on the security men who were running toward them. Once every one else was through, they turned and ran through the gate. Jack was the last to step on the ramp, and he ordered, "Close the iris!"

He looked around to see the staff working on the people there. He walked down the ramp, past some of the people, and stopped at beside Janet.

"Doc." She turned to Jack.

"General, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. They've all been mine stamped, with false memories. But they are going to be fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, give them a couple of days."

"Ok." She turn and started giving orders.

Jack walked out of the gate room and down to the men's locker room where he had a shower and got changed; then he went to have his post mission exam before going to his office to make some calls.

Two days later, SG2 and SG5 took the people who were brought back with SG1 to a planet where the villagers had agreed to accept them. Once they were settled in, SG2 and SG5 returned to Earth.

It took two weeks for SG1 remember everything and to be given the 'all clear'. When Sam was cleared, she went home. Jack gave SG1 a week off since they had been confined to the base for the two weeks.

Daniel went to Abydos, Teal'c went to see his family. Ferretti went to see his family. When they returned to active duty, their first mission was to rescue SG3 who were three hours over due. When SG1 returned, they brought back SG3 with them. They had been held prisoner because one of the men hit one of the villagers by accident.

A week later, Jack played a voice message from a guy named Martin. They were all shocked when Martin mentioned the Goa'uld and stated that he was not from Earth. Jack and SG1 went to Montana to meet Martin.

They discovered that a ship was hidden in the area and that there other men who were from the same planet as Martin. When Jack and SG1 went to the planet with Martin, they saw that the planet had been destroyed by the Goa'uld. They returned to Earth and Martin contacted the others to let them know what happened to their people. Then he left to return to Montana.

Two weeks later, Daniel walked into Jack's office.

"Jack."

"Daniel, what is it?"

"I need to go to Chicago."

"Why?"

"Osiris."

"Oh you mean?"

"I have to stop them, Jack."

"Didn't a friend of yours die?"

"Dr. Jordan, he was a mentor of mine. I can stop it from happening and keep Osiris from getting out." Jack leaned back.

"Ok, you can go. If you have any problems…"

"I know, thanks."

During the flight there, Daniel worried over what he would find and how he would handle react. It had been many years since he had seen Sarah. Would she hate him for having left her? Would Dr. Jordan chastise him for publishing his theories?

A few hours later, Daniel walked into the museum and looked around. Then he walked to a door, which led to the labs. He was stopped by a security guard.

"Sir, you can't go back there."

"Is Dr. Jordan still here?"

"Why?"

"If he is, please, tell him 'Daniel Jackson is here to see him', he knows me." The guard used his radio and listened to his earpiece. Then he turned to Daniel.

"Dr. Jordan will be here shortly."

"Thank you." Daniel looked around for couple of minutes, then the door opened and he turned around and smiled.

"Daniel, my God! What are you doing here? It's good to see you." They hugged warmly.

"You too, Dr. Jordan... can we talk? It's important."

"Of course, come." They walked through the door and down a corridor while talking.

"So how are you, Daniel?"

"I'm good. Dr. Jordan, can I see the Osiris jar?"

"Why? Does it have anything to do with your alien theory?"

"Yes."

"Ok, have you found further evidence to prove your theory?"

"Yes, I have, but, I can't say what it is."

"US Government?"

"Yeah."

"So, they believe you?"

"Yes. Do you know Catherine Langford or Ernest Little?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. They are here, also. They're looking at the artifacts right now with Sarah and Steven."

"Really, I know it's been a while."

"Yes, it has." They stopped at a door marked 'Authorized Personnel Only'. Dr. Jordan opened it and they entered together. Everyone in the room stopped talking and turned to the door.

"Daniel, this is a surprise."

"Hello, Catherine." Daniel stepped forward, gave her a hug, and shook Ernest's hand.

"Daniel, it's good to see you again."

"You, too, Ernest." Daniel turned to the other two people in the room.

"Steven... Sarah."

"Daniel, I'm really surprised to see you," Sarah said.

"Yes, I didn't expect it either."

"Daniel, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I heard about what you guys had recovered, so I'm here to help." Sarah lifted a jar and looked at it.

"These markings I recognize, but these others I've never seen before."

"May I?" Daniel asked. Sarah set the jar in front of him.

"This is Isis' Jar...Hako kra terak shree."

"What does that mean?" Dr. Jordan asked.

"'Banished to oblivion'," Daniel said.

"Are you sure, what does that mean?"

"Seth banished both Osiris and Isis for some unknown reason."

Ernest and Catherine looked at Daniel in shock for a few seconds. When he mentioned the name Seth, knew that what Daniel was holding in his hand was a Goa'uld stasis jar. Catherine saw the other jar, which held Osiris.

They talked for a couple of hours while Daniel looked at the jars and other artifacts, including the Osiris jar. Daniel was in a corner, looking at one artifact under a lamp, when Catherine approached him.

"Daniel, do you think that there are Goa'uld in those jars?" Daniel looked over to the others and back to Catherine.

"Yes, but it looks like Isis is dead because of the crack in her jar. The Osiris one is still intact."

"Daniel, why are you here, really?"

"To stop Sarah from opening the Osiris jar."

"You know what's going to happen?"

"Yes... I need to open the jar myself and kill Osiris before someone else opens it and he takes a host."

"How are you going to do that, without anyone knowing about it?"

"I'll think of something." He walked to the table to put the artifact down.

When they all left the lab, they walked to the front desk. "Damn, I'll be right back, left my jacket," Daniel said as he walked back to the lab.

"Daniel, you haven't changed" Dr. Jordan said, grinning.

Daniel walked in and closed the door. He walk over and put his jacket on, then he got his Zat out of its hiding place as he opened the jar. When Osiris came out, Daniel quickly zatted it three times, put the lid back on and hid the Zat. He had picked up a pen and started writing when Sarah opened the door.

"Daniel, you haven't changed at all, you can come back tomorrow, it will still be here," Sarah said, smiling.

"I know. When I said I can't stop…" He put the pen down and walked out of the room.

Together they went to dinner and talked for the next few hours before leaving to go their separate ways. Daniel went to the park close to the hotel where he was staying.

He saw Jack sitting on a bench, so Daniel sat next to him. "I got your text."

"Here." Daniel passed over his Zat. Jack hid it in his jacket.

"So, Osiris is dead?"

"Yep. Catherine and Ernest are here." Jack raised his eyebrows in question.

"Really?" They saw a couple walking towards them.

They recognized them as Catherine and Ernest. Jack stood up and gave her a hug.

"Catherine, Ernest," as he shook his hand.

"Jack what are you doing here?"

"I killed Osiris, I deliberately left my jacket in the lab."

"So Osiris and Isis were Goa'uld?"

"Yes."

"Well, I hope they don't find out what you did Daniel."

"I know, but at least Osiris isn't running around on Earth or elsewhere in the galaxy."

"Good point. We'd better head back to our hotel. It was good to see you again, Jack."

"You too, Catherine, Ernest, drop by some time." They smiled.

"We will someday Jack." They walked back the way they had come.

"I better head back myself, Jack."

"Ok, Daniel."

Jack returned to the ship he had flown to Chicago for the meeting, then back to the SGC, while Daniel returned to the hotel. Daniel returned to the SGC a few days later knowing that: Osiris was dead, that Sarah wasn't a host, and that Dr. Jordan was alive.


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

A month later, Jack and Sam took Charlie and Grace to Berkeley where they would be studying for their undergraduate degrees. They decided to take a stroll around the main campus, and as they were passing one of the science labs, Sam saw one of her former professors. He was talking to a couple of his students, and Sam decided to wait until they finished before she approached him. When the students walked away, he turned to the woman who smiled at him.

"We get students of all ages here. Have you just enrolled?" Sam laughed.

"No, Professor. I learn something new every day, but I used to be a student here in, 1986." He looked at her.

"Your face looks familiar, are you sure you have the right year?"

"Yes I have... I'm Samantha Carter." His eyes widened.

"Oh my... Well, I'll be damned. Look at you all grown up. Did your dreams come true?"

"Air Force: yes, NASA: no. I found something even better."

"What can be better than NASA?"

"If I tell you I'll have to kill you," He laughed.

"So what are you doing here?"

"My son and daughter will be in your Astrophysics 101 class. They are twins, Grace and Charlie O'Neill."

"You're joking. They must be very young."

"They are. They turn fifteen in a few months."

"Smart like their mother?"

"Yes, they are and here they come." He turned to see an older man and two teenagers walking towards them.

"Mom, this place is so cool," Grace said.

"Yes it is. Grace, Charlie this is Professor Towers. He's an astrophysics instructor here."

"Hello, Grace, Charlie. Welcome."

"Thank you. Professor Towers... did Mom really win all the astrophysics awards?" Grace asked.

"Yes, she sure did. She is one of the brightest students I have ever known."

"Really? Did you know she made Air Force history?"

"Really?"

"Ok, you two, I'm sure the professor is not interested in what your mother does. Hi. I'm Jack O'Neill."

"With two 'L's," Charlie said.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you, Mr. O'Neill."

"Call me, Jack."

"Dad is a lieutenant general, in the Air Force, and Mom's a full bird colonel," Charlie said while smiling.

"Wow, a colonel, that is impressive."

"Mom and Dad both received the Medal of Honor," Grace said.

"Mom's the only woman to be awarded one," Charlie added.

"Really? You know, Sam, you should come to class one day, introduce yourself and share what you have accomplished."

"That would take all day," Jack said.

"I would love to, but there would be many things that would have to be left out because most of my work is classified."

"Ok but still, you know every now and then I hear your name mentioned among the students and I have read all of your papers that you have published. I was very impressed with what you did with your particle beam accelerator, and how you challenged the Laws of Physics. I thought it wasn't possible, but you did it."

"Yes, she did, even the President was impressed, although he couldn't understand all of it. He got some top scientist in to try to brief him, but Sam ended up explaining it to them," Jack said.

"Well sounds like they're not too bright if they couldn't figure out how it works."

"Now, that's what I thought, too. Well, we better get going, the kids are getting settled in, and we have a flight to catch. It was nice to meet you, Professor."

"You, too, General O'Neill, with two 'L's and it was very nice to see you, too, Sam." He shook their hands.

"Thanks. Ok, kids, we are heading for home. Remember: be good and don't try to blow up anything while you're here." The professor laughed.

"Don't worry, if they are anything like their mother..."

"It's their father's side you should be worried about."

"Hey, I'm not that bad." Sam turned to Jack.

"Jack, I can make a list." She raised her eyebrows.

"Ok, you win, come on." Jack and Sam said 'good bye' to the twins before walking away.

They had almost reached their rental car when they heard, "Professor Towers, the President gave Mom the Medal of Honor when she returned from the Gulf War."

"Really? What other medals does your mom have?"

"The poor professor," Jack said. Sam hit his arm.

"What?"

"Don't be a smart ass, Jack." Jack grinned as he put on his sunglasses and wrapped his arm around her shoulders just as she put hers around his waist.

A week later, Connor was walking out of the gates from his school when a black unmarked van pulled up. A man got out and walked over to Connor.

"Connor O'Neill?"

"Who are you?"

"Your parents asked me to come and collect you and to take you home," the guy said. Connor knew right away that the man was lying so he took a step back.

"Who are you? How do you know who my parents are?"

"They are General O'Neill and Colonel Carter, come on." He put his hand out.

Connor could hear a couple of teachers not far behind him so he turned and ran through the gates with the man behind him.

"Mrs. Dixon, Mrs. Dixon!" Connor screamed out her name.

She turned around to see that Connor was running towards her. She also saw a man in a suit, who was following him, stop suddenly, and start walking backward. He quickly turned around and walked back through the gate.

When Connor stopped, he was shaking as he stood in front of her. She wrapped her arms around him. "What happened, Connor?"

"That man wanted me to go with him. He said that Mom and Dad sent him but that's a lie."

"Come inside." They walked back inside the school and went to her classroom.

Connor looked out the window to see that the van was still there. Then he turned to Mrs. Dixon who was dialing a cell phone, so he looked back to see if the van continued to sit on the street, just outside the gate.

"This is Donna Dixon; I need to speak to General O'Neill ... Four, eight, three... General O'Neill, it's Donna Dixon... someone tried to pick up Connor in an unmarked black van... he's here with me... he's a little bit shaken up... the man told Connor that you and Colonel Carter sent him to pick up Connor... ok, yes... sure." Then she hung up.

She walked over to Connor.

"Is Dad coming?"

"No he can't make it, but he's sending Dave and his team." Connor turned to the teacher.

"Your husband?"

"Yes. What you did today was very brave, Connor." He smiled.

"Mom and Dad told me, before I started school, what to do, and what not to do."

"Well they taught you very well." She looked up to see the van leaving.

Then she turned around to see the principal walking into the room. "Mrs. Dixon, what is this child doing here in your class room?"

"Mr. Ross, someone tried to kidnap Connor O'Neill." Mr. Ross stared at her in shock.

"What, when?" he stammered.

"Just a few minutes ago. A black unmarked van showed up. A man tried to convince Connor to go with him, but he turned and ran to me, yelling out my name. When I saw what was happening, I was amazed. Connor got to me before the guy could get him."

"Who or why this boy?"

"His parents are General O'Neill and Colonel Carter from NORAD. As for reasons those men tried to kidnap Connor, I don't know."

"Did you call his parents?"

"Yes, his father is sending some one over now."

"How would you recognize whoever they are sending?" she smiled.

"One of them is my husband."

"Oh, so he works at NORAD?"

"Yes and is General O'Neill's second in command."

He nodded. Then they heard two HUMVEEs pull up outside the school, and saw several uniformed men getting out of them. Connor smiled and ran out of the room. Mrs. Dixon and Mr. Ross walked out of the classroom then outside to see Connor running up to a man whose hair was starting to turn grey. They saw the man pick up Connor and they hugged each other.

"Donna. She turned to the voice and smiled.

"Dave." He walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"Can you show me where the van was?"

"Sure." He followed his wife to the gate and outside, while Jack walked over to the principal.

"Mr. Ross, I'm General O'Neill, Connor's father." Mr. Ross raised his eyebrows when he saw the three stars on Jack's collar as they shook hands

"General, any idea who would want to kidnap your son?"

"Yeah, I do. Connor did the right thing, I'm proud of how he reacted. We tried to explain to him that he might be a target someday, but we certainly hoped it would never happen." Jack ruffled his son's brown hair.

"Are you going to take your son out of school for few days?"

"That would be up to him. If he stays, I'll make sure that his mother, my mother, or I will be here to pick him up every day, until those guys are caught."

"Who was supposed to pick him up today?" As they talked, a car had pulled into the parking lot. An older woman got out and looked around as she walked over to where they were standing.

"Jack, what's going on?"

"Someone tried to kidnap Connor. What happened, Mom? You're never late unless..."

"It's strange, really. My car had two flat tires at the same time while I was in town shopping." She pulled her hand out of her bag to show him two metal spikes and passed them to Jack.

"These were found in the tires."

"Damn. You must have been followed. Did you notice anything strange, Mom?"

"Yes. There was a dark SUV that I thought had been following me to the supermarket, but he went past, so I thought nothing further about it."

"Do you remember the license plate number?"

"Yes. It was a Colorado tag, P52941." Jack pulled out his cell phone and pressed couple of numbers.

"Jack, it was a Ford."

"Thanks Mom... Walter, find out who owns a black SUV, Papa 52941... Yep, I want to know as soon as I get back... thanks." Then he hung up.

"Will you be ok now, Mom?"

"Yes, Son, we better get home before the ice cream melts." Connor's eyes lit up.

"Cookies and cream, Grandma?" She laughed.

"Yes, that and chocolate." Connor grinned.

"Thanks. Mom, if you notice someone tailing you, or if you see anyone strange around the house, call me right away."

"I will, Son. Come on, Connor, let's go. We can do whatever you want until dinner, since Charlie and Grace are away at school."

"That sounds like fun, but I miss them already, Grandma. And, you know what? We won't have to worry about them taking apart the microwave and the toaster!" he said as they walked away. She laughed and pulled him in for a hug.

"Those two are so much like your mother."

"What about Dad?"

"Oh, him too, no wonder I'm going gray," she said laughing. Jack shook his head and turned to Mr. Ross.

"You don't want to know," Jack said.

"How old are Charlie and Grace?"

"That's right, you're new here. They graduated last spring, at the age of fourteen."

"Oh, yes. I do recall hearing about them."

"I better go and see what my team has found. It was nice to meet you."

"You, too, General." Jack walked over to the uniformed men. "Find anything?"

"Yes, Sir. There's oil from where the van was sitting and several cigarette butts," Colonel Dixon said, as he lifted up the bag that contained a butt.

"Are you sure it's from the van?"

"Yes, Sir. Look behind you, Sir." Jack turned to see the No Smoking sign on the fence.

"Very good. Are you finished here?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. Let's head back to the Base. Donna, you did well."

"Thank you, General." Dave gave his wife a kiss.

"Come on, Dixon, you can finish your smooching when you get home."

Donna and Dave grinned as he got into the HUMVEE and gave his wife a wave before they drove away. On the way back to the base, Dave filled Jack in on what Donna had told him and what the person looked like.

When they arrived at the base, Jack went down to his office. As he walked in, Walter was behind him.

"General, here's the info on that license plate." He passed Jack a sheet of paper.

"Thanks, Walter." Jack sat down and looked at the info. He wasn't surprised to find that the plate number belonged to an entirely different vehicle, which had been reported stolen a couple of days earlier, in Denver.

However, he was hoping for some clue to determine who was in that van trying to kidnap his son. He knew he would have to tell Sam but she wasn't due home until the next day, so he had some time to decide how to tell her and to ask the President to authorize security for Grace and Charlie. He knew Sam would be upset, but things would go much better if he had some answers for her.

That night he got a phone call from a stranger who told him that the incident with Connor had been a warning, and that the only way to keep his family safe would be for him to resign from the SGC. His response was not what they were wanting. "You know what? You people have gone too far. As soon as I know who you are, I'll be coming after you, so don't you try to threaten me or any of my family ever again. And I am not going to retire from the SGC, you got that?" Jack said in his commanding general tone.

"You've been warned, General."

"So have you!" Jack hung up, then he called the SGC. He spoke to the head of the Security Forces. They had made a plan to monitor Jack's home and cell phones, in hopes there would be some kind of contact that could be traced.

"Sorry, General. They used a scrambler."

"Ok, thanks anyway, Sergeant."

The next day, when SG1 returned, Jack went to greet them just as he normally did. He dismissed them for their showers and post mission exams. However, he held Sam back until the others were gone.

"Jack, what is it?"

"The NID tried to take Connor, yesterday, and they phoned me last night." Sam's eyes widened in fear.

"Connor?"

"He's a smart boy. He ran to Donna Dixon, and she called me immediately."

"Just like what happened to Uncle George."

"Yeah. I'll tell you more about it later."

"Bring it up at the briefing, Jack. I think the whole team would want to help, and they would be upset if we didn't tell them."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok."


	68. Chapter 68

**AN: I'm letting you all know now that i won't be posting any chapters for the next few days. I'm going away for few days with family up north. We going to be burrying my grand mothers ashes with my late grand father and spending time with the family since most of them are in the south island. When i return i'll start posting again. So please under stand. My grand mother past away last august over in Austarlia where she live over 30 years there plus she remarry while over there.**

Chapter 68

An hour later, when SG1 was in the briefing room, Jack told them about the incident with Connor. When he finished, they were shocked and angry that the NID would try to use children like that.

"Jack, I can't believe what they have done. That was pretty desperate."

"I agree with you, Daniel. Sam and I thought you all would want to know. Now, let's get this briefing started. So, did you find anything interesting on the planet?"

Over the next two weeks, things started returning to normal for the O'Neill family. There was no new kidnapping attempt on any of the kids.

On one mission, Jack sent SG1 to P4X347. When they got to the other side, they looked around and discovered what appeared to be a light show. Sam was the only one who didn't look at it. She walked over and managed to turn it off. When the others blinked, they were dazed and confused about what had just happened.

"You were hypnotized by the light."

"Why weren't you affected by it?" Ferretti asked.

"Perhaps because I'm a woman."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Come on let's look around."

While the others searched the area, Sam turned the device back on, but at a lower level than the previous one. Daniel found Loran, a teenage boy who seemed to be the only other person there, and convinced him to join the group in the room with the Stargate. After some discussion, Sam dialed the gate and spoke to Jack.

In the end, they spent a week on the planet, with Sam slowly lowering the device power setting, before they were safe to return to Earth.

About a month later, Professor Monroe invited Sam to present a seminar at the Academy. She eagerly accepted, but advised him that she would need to get clearance to be away from her duties. When she spoke to Jack hour later at lunch, he stared at her. "You really want to do this, Sam?"

"Yes, Jack. I need to go."

"Remind me why."

"Jennifer Hailey." Jack thought it over for a couple of minutes.

"Oh... are you sure, Sam?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Let me know the date, when you get it scheduled."

"Thanks. It's this Friday."

"This Friday? Damn."

"What is it?"

"General Ryan is scheduled to be here."

"I'm sure you can handle it... this time round," she said smiling.

"Yeah I know. So any ideas on where to take the cadet?"

"M4C862."

"Isn't that the place with those 'light' bugs?"

"Yes."

"Well, OK, I'll send the rest of SG1 there while you go and talk about numbers and stuff, and generally dazzle everyone with your technobabble." Sam smiled.

They discussed other things while enjoying their lunch.

On Friday morning, Sam presented to the Academy wearing her dress blues. She stopped to see General Kerrigan for few minutes, and then continued on to the physics class. When she opened the door and walked in, she smiled at seeing her old professor sitting at his desk reading.

"Some things never change," Sam said as she walked down the steps while smiling. He looked up and smiled then he stood.

"Samantha Carter, how are you?" They shook hands.

"I'm good, thank you, and yourself?"

"I'm well. Look at you, a colonel. Your parents must be very proud of you."

"Yes, they are."

"And your husband...?"

"General Jack O'Neill."

"A General? Brigadier general?"

"Lieutenant general." His eyes widened in awe.

"You're joking." Sam smiled.

"Nope. So what is today's topic going to be?" He picked up a file and passed it to her.

Sam opened it up, quickly read the contents, and smiled. "Piece of cake." He laughed.

"Of course it is for you, Sam. Here they come."

Sam turned to see students walking into the classroom. Sam removed her jacket, folded it over a chair, and then she walked back over to the professor. Once every one was seated, he did the introductions. Sam could see that most of them were shocked by who Sam was and her rank.

When the Professor walked back to his desk, Sam started talking and drawing on the black board. At the end of class, the students walked out while talking among themselves. Sam noticed Jennifer looking at the black board before turning around and walking out of the classroom.

"Who is she?" Sam asked.

"Jennifer Hailey. She's a bright student but she has a temper problem. She's also one of the reasons I asked you here, Sam. Read this." He handed Sam a file.

She opened it to read, "Worm whole theories."

"Yes, they are similar to yours from when you were here."

"Why do I get a feeling you wanted me here to talk to her.?

"Can you?"

"Sure." She passed the file back to him.

"Thanks. I hope you can get through to her before it's too late for her."

"I hope so too." They continued to talk for few minutes before Sam left.

She went to see General Kerrigan for another few minutes and then went to see what Jennifer was doing. Sam knew where she would be. Jennifer was scheduled to be attending a physics lab, so Sam made her way there to arrive as the class was being dismissed. Just before Jennifer left, Sam caught up to her.

"Cadet Hailey, attention." Jennifer stood at attention. Sam could see the angry look on her face.

"Cadet, you are to report to NORAD at 1400 hours. General Kerrigan has approved your absence for the remainder of today's classes."

"Why, Colonel?" Sam stepped forward until she was very close to the cadet.

"I want to show you a glimpse of what your future could be. Bring a set of BDUs."

"Yes, Ma'am. Is that all, Ma'am?"

"Yes, dismissed." Haley immediately turned and walked out of the building.

"That went well." Sam walked out of the lab, down to her car, and drove to the SGC.

That afternoon, Sam was waiting top side when Jennifer arrived. Sam waited until Jennifer walked over carrying her duffel bag.

"Cadet."

"Ma'am."

"Follow me." They walk to the first checkpoint where Sam used the hand scanner and Jennifer signed in. Then they walked to the elevators.

"Where are we going, Colonel?"

"You will see."

A few minutes later, they were outside the locker room. "Here, get changed and then I'll take you to meet General O'Neill."

Jennifer walked into the women's locker room. She saw an empty space where she could hang up her things. While she was changing her uniform, she noticed that the next space was where Sam's things were. She noticed Sam dress blues, and once she was dressed, she looked closely at the medals for the first time. She raised her eyebrows when she saw the Medal of Honor.

She jumped when she heard from behind her, "The President gave me that himself." Jennifer turned in amazement.

"Sorry, Colonel I was..."

"Curious?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Sam smiled.

"It's OK, Cadet. Do you want to know how I got it?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"I risked my life to cover four helicopters while shooting down six MIGs. I was wounded and my jet was shot up, I put my jet on a collision course with the last MIG as it was heading towards the helicopters. I bailed out seconds before my jet collided with the MIG. The MIG pilot didn't see my jet until it was too late. There were over sixty people on those helicopters."

"I heard that you are the top pilot in the Air Force."

"I was told that too. Come on." They walked out of the women's locker room and toward the elevator while talking about flying and some of the problems women encounter in the military.

When they reached Jack's office, Walter was just walking out of it. He gave Sam a smile and a small nod.

"You gave him more paper work, Sergeant?"

"Yes, Ma'am, but only to sign this time." He turned and walked away.

Sam poked her head through the open doorway. "Knock knock." Jack looked up and smiled.

"Hey, come in. Walter really loves giving me paper work."

"I can tell." She walked in with Jennifer behind her. Jennifer stood at attention and saluted.

"At ease, Cadet." Jennifer relaxed. He picked up a file and pen then passed them to Jennifer.

"Sign these." Jennifer took the file and pen.

She opened it and read the documents inside. She signed them and passed the file back to Jack, who checked them over.

"Ok, Sam, take her to you lab so you two can talk technobabble, let me know when you're ready to leave."

"Yes, Sir. Come with me, Cadet. I'll explain everything on the way... enjoy your paper work, Sir," she said grinning, as she and Jennifer walked out of Jack's office.

Sam told Jennifer about the Stargate, as well as how program how the Stargate works. Jennifer listened to everything that Sam said and even saw the gate for the first time when a team was returning from off world.

Two hours later, Sam and Jennifer walked up the ramp. She stopped at the event horizon and touched it, in much the same way Sam had done on her first mission. "Wow, it's amazing! It's..."  
Jennifer didn't get a chance to finish what she was saying because Sam pushed her though the wormhole. Sam turned and grinned at Jack who was grinning back. Sam turned and stepped through the gate then it shut down.

When Sam reached the other side, Jennifer was looking around the planet. "Colonel, why did you push me through the gate?"

"It costs a lot of money not only to dial the gate, but also to keep it open. Shall we go?" They walked down the steps while talking about the sensations of going through the gate.

When they reached the base camp, Ferretti was yelling at one of the scientists. "Hey, what's going on?" Sam asked. Ferretti turned to Sam.

"This doctor caught himself an alien."

"What alien?" The doctor smiled.

"Come and take a look for yourself, Colonel." They walk into the building and over to where the container was being kept.

"Where are Daniel and Teal'c?"

"They have gone to the caves. Why?" the scientist responded.

"Teal'c, Daniel, this is Carter," Sam said over her radio. She was getting static so she went outside to try again.

"Sam, I can barely hear you, there's too much static," Daniel said.

"Daniel, get everyone to the gate. I repeat get everyone to the gate, NOW."

"Dr... wants to..."

"Can you repeat that Daniel?" There was nothing.

"Daniel!" She turned to the others there and she walked inside and released the 'light' bug from the container.

"Hey! Why did you do that?" the doctor yelled angrily.

"Lou, take the doctor and Cadet Hailey back to the SGC. Run, don't walk. If those lights come after you, use a Zat."

"How do you know that there are more, Colonel?" the doctor asked.

"We saw some on the way here. Now move it. Ferretti, if the doctor won't leave, shoot him." Sam walked outside and ran to the caves.

When she got there, she heard Daniel yelling at the three doctors. "What's going on here?" Sam asked.

"Sam, they won't leave."

"Doctors, you will leave now." She got out her Zat and opened it.

"Move it!"

"We have to…"

"Move out now! I have a bad feeling, so move it."

They had started packing when Sam grabbed one of the guys' arms and dragged him out of the cave. "Teal'c, Daniel, drag the others. Leave their things here."

"Hey, let me go!"

"I will when are back at the SGC." She heard the other doctors complaining.

"Shut up the lot of you," Sam said as they walked quickly to the gate.

"Colonel Carter" Teal'c said.

"I can hear them. Run!"

"What? No, I want to see them!" one doctor said, trying to pull loose from the hold on his arm.

"They are looking for us, because one of you trapped one of their own. They want revenge. Now run, damn it!" They started running. When they got to the gate, Sam started firing her Zat at the swarm, and then Teal'c and Daniel joined in with their Zats.

"Dial it up."

"We don't have a GDO."

"I do. Now dial!" Sam said as she continued firing her Zat at the 'light' swarm.

When the wormhole was formed, "Now, you three, run. We will cover you." For once, they followed instructions and ran to the steps and up them and they went through the gate. Sam, Teal'c, and Daniel worked their way to the steps and up them quickly afterward.

"On three... one," she fired her Zat.

"Two... three." They turned and ran through the gate.

When they got to the other side, "Close the iris" Sam yelled. Then iris closed immediately.

They heard little splatters sounds against the iris, and then the gate shut down. Sam stood there as the doctor started complaining to Jack. He looked up at Sam.

"You threatened to shoot them... Colonel?"

"Zat them, not shoot. You would have too... General, since they wouldn't listen to me." She gave the doctors a cold hard look before turning back to Jack.

"General, what about our work? She made us leave it all behind."

"Really? Well I'm sure the colonel had her reasons," Jack said as he turned to the doctor.

"It seems that their work is more important, to them, than their own lives," Sam said.

"Go get cleaned up. We will debrief in an hour."

"But, General."

"Ah ah." Jack raised his hands.

"In an hour." Then he turned to Jennifer.

"Well, how was your first trip off world, Cadet?"

"Amazing, General. Going through the Stargate, it was…"

"Ah." He put his hand up.

"Please, no technobabble. I'll accept amazing, though, OK?" He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Yes, Sir. General, have you traveled through the gate yourself?"

"Yep. I'll never forget my first time. When I got to the other side, I was frozen... Colonel, I know what you are going to say."

"What? That it's like going through a blizzard, naked?" Sam asked, smiling, as she walked towards the gate room doors.

"No, I was thinking of something else... never mind. Go on, Cadet. You go and ask Carter."

"Yes, Sir." She followed the others out of the gate room.

"I'm **so** not looking forward to the briefing," he muttered to himself.


	69. Chapter 69

**AN: Hi every one, i'm back (Arms open while while smiling) It been along tiring few days for me but it good to be home again. Thanks you for your condolances on passing of my grand mother. She past away last august in australia. She home and at rest now with my grand father. Thank you all for your alert/favourts/review. Here is the next chapter, enjoy.**

Chapter 69

An hour later, SG1, Jennifer and the four doctors were sitting around the briefing table; When Jack walked in the doctors started talking at once. When Jack sat down, he leaned back and looked at Sam who gave him a small smile. He turned to the doctors.

"Stop!" He yelled in his 'general's voice', which made them and Jennifer jump.

"Now, please, one at a time." He gestured to one of the doctors, indicating that he should be the first doctor to talk. Jack listened, for the next hour, to what each scientist had to say, and then he listened to Lou and Daniel. He turned to Sam.

"What do you think, Colonel?"

"We wait for a month, then send a MALP through to see if it's all clear. If the lights return, then we can wait for another month then try again. As the doctors said, they appeared only a week ago." Jack sat, back twisting a pen in his hands, and then he leaned forward.

"We will wait for a month, as the Colonel suggested, and send a MALP through. In the meantime, do your reports with what you can remember." He stood just as the doctors started protesting.

"Stop it, all of you. What I said is my final decision. You can protest all you damn well like. This is NOT a democracy. I'm not going to change my mind."

Jack turned and walked to his office door, but stopped when he heard, "You're favoring Colonel Carter's decisions because she's your wife."

Sam closed her eyes. "Oh, crap," she said quietly. Then she opened them to the shocked look on Jennifer's face.

"You shouldn't have said that," Daniel said.

"O'Neill trusts the Colonel's judgment. You should be thanking Colonel Carter for saving your life. I, too, agree with Colonel Carter about sending a MALP through later," Teal'c said.

"You idiots should have more respect for Colonel Carter. If it weren't for her judgment call to send us back here, who knows what might happened to us," Lou said.

Jack turned and looked at them with a cold, hard as stone face. "The decisions I make are mine and mine alone. Got that? It doesn't matter if Colonel Carter is my wife or not. I value her input, not only on this matter, but on others as well. If she tells you to leave...YOU LEAVE, GOT THAT?" he said yelling at them.

"What about our…?"

"YOU LEAVE. FORGET ABOUT YOUR DAMN PAPERS. AS COLONEL CARTER SAID, NEXT TIME SHE WILL SHOOT YOU!" Jack said still yelling at them. He walked into his office and slammed the door so hard the window shuddered.

Sam turned to the scientists who were across from her, "Don't be surprised if he transfers all of you somewhere else." Sam stood and walked out of the room, shaking her head in amazement at their stupidity.

Jennifer stood up, "I'm only a Cadet, and I have more respect for Colonel Carter than you four altogether. I heard what happened today. You're lucky Colonel Carter didn't shoot you back on that planet."

"Cadet, why are you here?" Lou asked.

"Colonel Carter told me that I would have a glimpse of what my future might be."

"And that is...?"

"Following in Colonel Carter's footsteps, Sir."

"Astrophysicist?"

"And Air Force officer, Sir."

"Really? So why are you here today?"

"I'm close to being kicked out of the Air Force Academy because of a number of things. Sir, if you will excuse me?" She saluted Lou before turning around and walking out of the briefing room.

"I wonder if she's related to Colonel Carter," Lou said as he stood and picked up his papers then walked out of the room with Daniel and Teal'c behind him.

The scientists stood and walked out of the room quietly.

Later that night while in bed, Sam snuggled up to Jack's side.

"Hey are you ok?" Sam asked.

"Yes, those idiot doctors!"

"I know... I found out something that might cheer you up." He turned his head to her.

"What?"

"Dr. Hamilton said something to Jennifer Halley... he ended up in the Infirmary with a broken nose. Janet told me... he's going make a complaint about Jennifer assaulting him."

"Sam, that's not good news!"

"I spoke to Jennifer. She said that Dr. Hamilton made the comment that I had slept my way up the ranks. Jennifer told him, 'If she slept her way up the ranks, then she must have slept with the President so she could get the Medal of Honor. I don't think she did, so...' Then he said 'I suppose you're going to sleep your way up the ranks, too'. That's when she broke his nose."

"Ouch. I hope she didn't injure her hand."

"Yeah. I got Jennifer's report on what happened. I'll drop it off in your office tomorrow."

"Ok... You know I wasn't looking forward to this afternoon's briefing."

"I know. So what are you going to do with those scientists?" Jack grinned with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Send them to Area 51. Let Maybourne handle them." Sam laughed.

"You're mean sometimes."

"But you love me still."

"Yes I do." She leaned over and gave Jack a kiss.

"You know, Sam, when you gave that idiot scientist that cold hard look in the gate room that really turned me on." Sam raised her eyebrows and tilted her head.

"Oh, did it?"

"Oh yeah! Just thinking about it now turns me on."

"Well then, we should do something about that problem." She leaned over and gave him a passionate kiss. They made love for the next hour before falling asleep in each other's arms.

The next day Jack saw Dr. Hamilton waiting for him in the briefing room, when he walked into his office. The doctor walked into Jack's office and handed him his complaint. Jack looked up, after he sat down, and raised an eyebrow.

"It's not Christmas," Jack said when he saw the doctor's swollen red nose.

"I want that cadet charged with assault."

"What cadet and on what grounds?" Jack sat back in his chair.

"She broke my nose."

"What did you do to her to cause her to do that to you?"

"Nothing!"

"OK. What did your big mouth say to cause her to break your nose?"

He opened his mouth then closed it.

"Let me guess... One: you continued to make disrespectful comments about Colonel Carter, and two: you then proceeded to insult Cadet Hailey." Jack raised his eyebrows in a questioning manner.

"What she told you is lies."

"Then you tell me what happened."

"I... I suggested to Cadet Halley that she was here to try to score points in..."

"You mean sleeping her way up the ranks." Jack saw the shocked look on the doctor's face.

"I thought so. Anyway, I haven't spoken to Cadet Hailey. Perhaps I should go and pay her a visit to get her side of the story..."

"No, forget about the charges."

"OK. Now, since I didn't ask you to come in, get out." The doctor turned and walked to the open door.

"Oh, another thing, Doctor." He stopped and turned. Jack looked at him.

"Sam never slept with anyone to gain anything. She worked damn hard to get to where she is today, don't you forget that and don't you ever talk like that about any officer on this base, again. Do I make myself clear, Doctor?"

When the doctor didn't say anything, "DO I MAKE MY SELF CLEAR, DOCTOR?" Jack said yelling.

"Yes, crystal," he said in cold hard tone.

"NOW GET OUT!" The doctor walked out of Jack's office.

Jack shook his head, then there was a knock on the door and Walter poked his head just past the doorframe.

"Yes, Walter?" He walked in carrying a mug of coffee and a dessert plate. He smoothly set them on Jack's desk.

"Here's your coffee, General, and a fresh slice of chocolate sponge cake... Colonel Carter asked me to be sure that you got this." Jack smiled.

"Thanks, Walter, and I see you have more paper work for me."

"Yes, Sir. Colonel Carter asked me to give this to you." He passed a file to Jack.

"Thanks, Walter. Is that all?"

"The President wants you to call him, Sir. His office has been waiting for the past ten minutes. I explained that you were in a meeting that shouldn't be interrupted."

"Good man, thanks."

"Yes, Sir."

He walked out the door yelling out, "Line two, Sir," Jack smile as he picked up the phone and pressed the button for line two.

"Good morning, Mr. President. What can I do for you?" Jack said as he picked up his mug of coffee.

When it was almost lunchtime, Jack left his office and went down to Sam's lab to get her for lunch. When they were in the mess hall enjoying their lunch, they talked about how their morning had gone.

"Dr. what's-His-Name came to my office first thing this morning."

"Hamilton, I heard."

"Yeah. How did he get into the Stargate program?"

"Uncle George."

"Right. Well any way, he tried lying to me so I set him straight... thanks for sending the paper work." Sam smiled.

"I asked Walter to get it for you, just in case."

"Thanks. Tomorrow he can be Maybourne's problem."

"I got an e-mail from Grace and Charlie."

"How are they doing?"

"Great. They both got 'A's on their first essays in physics and in astronomy."

"They are smart kids."

"Yes, they are."

"What did you get in physics?"

"Me?' A' plus."

"Beautiful and smart."

"Of course." Sam giggled. They talked about plans for their time with Connor, Liam, and Leroy for another twenty minutes before they separated to return to work.

The next morning, Sam walked into Jack office with a file. She laid it on his desk since he was on the phone. She saw him grinning and wondered who was on the other end of the call.

"I'm sure you can find some use for him, Colonel... Have fun with the good doctor... I have to go, good luck." He hung up and looked up at Sam who raised her left eyebrow.

"Maybourne."

"Ah. Here is that report you wanted."

"Thanks. Hamilton's already complaining." Sam giggled.

"Well, as you said, he's Maybourne's problem now."

"True. I better get back to my lab."

"Have fun with your doohickeys."

"And you with your paper work." Jack groaned as Sam smiled as she walked out of his office.

Not quite a month later, Jack sent SG1 to P3X729. Daniel, Sam, and Jack talked about going there before Cronus showed up in his ship. Two days after Jack spoke to Daniel and Sam, SG1 gated to the planet where they met the villagers.

SG1 had there for three hours when Cronus arrived. Sam helped Teal'c get away when they ran out of the village with Jaffa chasing them.

"Teal'c when the time comes, I'm going to push you. Once I do, you get down and hide. When the rest of us are captured, you follow us back. This will be your chance to get revenge for your father death. Got it?" Sam said as they ran.

"Indeed, Colonel Carter."

When the time was right, Sam quickly pushed Teal'c to the ground. He managed to crawl behind some bushes just before the Jaffa ran past him. Then he got up, ran back towards the village, and waited in a concealed spot.

Twenty minutes later, he watched as the Jaffa took SG1 back to the village. Teal'c followed carefully until he saw the Jaffa take his friends into a tent, which had been erected while they were on the run.

He then saw Cronus and two Jaffa walking toward the tent. He raised his staff weapon and fired it, hitting Cronus in the back of his neck. The Jaffa quickly looked around as Cronus collapsed to the ground.

Most of the Jaffa raced into the woods to search for the attacker, leaving two Jaffa with Cronus' body. Teal'c then got out his Zat and opened it, he ran towards the two Jaffa firing the Zat, hitting each of them once. When they were on the ground, he ran up to Cronus, pulled out his Zat, and fired it twice.

When the other Jaffa showed up and started firing at Teal'c and missing, he fired a third shot at the body, which caused the Jaffa to stop in their tracks seeing Cronus' body disappear.

"Cronus is not a god, he is no more."

"Shol'va," one of them said.

"Call me what you will, but note this: the end of the war is near. Many false gods have died at the hands of the Tauri. The Tauri are more powerful than you think. Join me brothers in a fight for freedom for all Jaffa and their families." The Jaffa walked out of the tent with the rest of SG1.

"Teal'c," Sam said. He turned to Sam and gave her a slight bow.

"I have gotten my revenge for my father's death. Cronus is no more." The Jaffa looked at each other, not knowing what to do next.

"Go home, my brothers. Spread the word that I, Teal'c of Chulak, have killed the false god, Cronus." Teal'c walked over to the rest of his team.

"You did well, Teal'c. Let's go home," Sam said. They walked away from the Jaffa.

When they arrived at the Stargate, they turned to see the mother ship leaving the planet. Sam dialed the gate and Teal'c sent the GDO code. They calmly walked up the ramp and through the gate, and then it shut down. When they walk down the ramp, Jack was there.

"Don't tell me, more paper work," when he noticed their weapons were gone.

"I'll help you, Jack."

"I hope so." He looked at Teal'c.

"Teal'c, are you ok?"

"Indeed, I am, O'Neill."

"He killed Cronus," Lou said.

"That Jaffa revenge thing?"

"Indeed."

"Good work people. Go get cleaned up."


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

The next week, Sam, Teal'c, and Lou hurried to the gate room when they heard, "Unscheduled Off-World Activation" announced over the paging system. They arrived to see Mel step through the gate and down the ramp. Sam walked out of the control room and down to greet her.

"Mom."

"Sam." They both hugged.

"It's good to see you! Where's Dad?"

"On a mission."

"OK. So, do you need our help with something?"

"Yes. Is Jack here?"

"He's on the phone, at the moment. Come with me, we can visit while we wait for him."

"How are my grandchildren?"

"They are all doing well. Charlie and Grace are top in all of their classes. Conner is adjusting well to being advanced four grades, and Liam and Leroy are surprising their teacher with how bright they are."

"Just like you were, Sam," Mel said smiling.

"I know. Liam and Leroy are being tested tomorrow."

"Tested for what?"

"Developmental studies to test how smart they are. Connor is already in high school, four years ahead of the other students his age."

"What about the twins?"

"Well, depends on tomorrow's tests. If they are like the other three, they will be four years ahead of their age group."

"They got their smarts from you, Sam."

"And from Jack, too, remember." Mel smiled.

"Yes I know." They entered Jack's office as he stood from his desk.

"Mel, it's good to see you. Where's Jacob?" as he gave Mel a hug.

"He's on a mission," Sam said.

"Oh, so what can we do for you?" They all sat down.

"First of all, SG1 is the top talk of the water cooler."

"Oh, why is that?" Jack asked.

"Cronus."

"Yes, Sam, Cronus, since word has spread about what Teal'c did, many Jaffa are starting to believe that freedom is possible for them."

"That is good news. But I get the feeling that there is something else. What is it?"

"We have Tok'ra operatives in Anubis' ranks. He is sending an asteroid to destroy Earth."

"Sounds like he got Daniel's message," Jack said.

"Yes, that could be it, but why destroy Earth?"

"I have no idea, Sam."

"There's more." Jack and Sam both looked sharply at Mel.

"More?"

"The asteroid, heading this way, is loaded with naquadah." Jack and Sam looked at each other and remembered, from their downloads, what happened to their other future selves and how Sam saved Earth.

"How big are we talking here, Mel?" Jack asked.

"Once hundred and thirty seven kilometers."

"That's big, so what can we do to help?"

"If Sam can make up a bomb with a timer, we can set it on the asteroid and leave before it detonates."

"How much naquadah is there?"

"About eighty percent."

"Sam, what are you thinking?" Jack asked while looking at Sam.

"I've got an idea; it's going to sound crazy."

"Sam." Jack said. Sam turned to her mother.

"How much time do we have, Mom?"

"About six months, why?" Sam smiled then she turned to Jack.

"It will give me a chance to build a super particle beam accelerator."

"Don't we already have one of those?"

"A small one, yes. The one I have in mind would be hundreds of times bigger but... I'll have to build it at Area 51."

"Why not here?"

"I will need a LOT of space, Jack."

"Ah. How long?"

"I don't know; a month, two tops, depends on how fast I can get what I need."

"Give me a list and I'll get it for you." Sam smiled, happy to be talking with a person who could, and would, get things done.

"Thanks Jack."

"Sam, why do you want to build a bigger one?" Mel asked.

"Think of it as a hot knife and the asteroid as butter."

"You're going to slice it into pieces?"

"Yes and remove as much naquadah as possible."

"How are you going to do that? While it's in space?"

"I'll think of something, Mom." They discussed options for another few minutes before Mel left to return to the Tok'ra planet.

Sam returned to her lab and reviewed her first particle beam accelerator design and notes. Then she started writing the list of things she would need.

That evening, Sam walked into Jack office and passed him a file. "What's this?"

"It's the list of things that I'll be needing." He opened it up, raised an eyebrow, then closed it and put it on his desk.

"I'll get onto it tomorrow. For now, let's go home."

"Sounds good to me." They walked out the door together.

"I spoke to the President after you and Mel left."

"Oh?"

"He said to give you whatever you want and don't worry about cost. He also said that if you need any help you just need to let me know."

"Thanks, Jack."

"You can thank me later tonight." He wiggled his eyebrows at her, which made her laugh.

The next day Sam had the day off so she could be present when the twins were tested. Sam watched and listened as each teacher gave the twins different tasks to do and questioned them on different subjects.

At the end of the day, she waited with the twins while the teachers talked among themselves.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Leroy?"

"The questions were easy."

"Too easy," Liam said, making Sam grin.

Then she looked up when the teachers walked over to her. "Mrs. O'Neill?"

"Yes."

"Your sons are very bright, and are very advanced for their age."

"I know, all of my children are very intelligent. The other three have tested well above their age groups."

"Yes, we have read your other children's profiles. Liam and Leroy can skip four grades, if you don't think they will have too much trouble socializing with older children."

"Thank you. I'm sure they will be fine."

"You're welcome."

Sam looked down at the grinning twins. "Let's go and get cake to take home to celebrate."

"Yes!" The twins said at the same time.

They walked out of the classroom talking and laughing with Sam. When she and the twins walked in the door, Jack was there to greet them with hugs.

"I got your text message. Mom and the guests are waiting in the dining room." They walked toward the dining room.

"What guests?"

Then she heard, "Grandma, Grandpa," the twins said at the same time. Sam turned to see Jack grinning, before she walked into the dining room.

"Mom, Dad."

"Surprise!" Sam put the cake on the table before walking over to give her father a hug, then her Mom.

"Wow! So you got a couple of days off?"

"Yep... ah, Sam, the cake!" Mel said.

Sam turned "Jonathan O'Neill, leave that cake alone!" when Sam saw Jack open the lid of the cake box. He quickly let go of the lid when Sam yell at him.

"I'll put it in the kitchen, Sam," Noreen said.

"Thanks, Mom." Noreen went to pick up the box just as Jack tried to open it again, only to get his hand smacked for it.

"After dinner... Jonathan." Jack groaned which made the others grin.

Sam turned to her parents, "Now you know where the kids get it."

"Like father, like son…and daughter," Mel said.

"Yep, shall we?" Sat and enjoyed their dinner while being caught up on everyone's lives.

After dinner, Sam got the cake while Jack got a knife, dessert forks, and plates. When Sam cut the cake, they all saw it was four layers. The bottom was chocolate with cream cheese, which was Liam's favorite. The next layer lemon cake, also with cream cheese filling, which was Leroy's favorite. The layers were repeated, to finish with white frosting on top and the word 'Congratulations' done in chocolate. They all enjoyed their slices of cake.

When it was all gone, Sam started taking plates into the kitchen as well making drinks for everyone. Noreen, Jacob, and Mel left after the kids were in bed sleeping. Jack and Sam went to bed an hour later.

The next day Sam was busy getting all her paper work done since she was leaving for Area 51 the following day to start working on her new project.

Jack flew Sam to Area 51 in the Ancient ship. When they landed in one of the buildings, they were right in front of Harry Maybourne. When Jack uncloaked the ship, Maybourne jumped in shock. Then he saw who was in the ship. He was walking around inspecting the ship when as the door opened.

When he stepped around to the back of the ship, "Colonel Carter is this the ship I've heard so much about?"

"This is the one."

"General."

"Maybourne," Jack said as he walked off the ship.

"May I take a look?"

"Nope." He turned to Sam.

"See you on Friday." Sam smiled as he gave her a kiss, and then turned to see Maybourne screwing up his face.

"Fly safely."

"I always do, Sam." He gave her another kiss before turning around and walking back onto the ship.

Sam watched the door close and heard a humming noise before the ship lifted off the ground and turned around. Jack gave Sam a quick wave before going higher and flying towards the double doors as it cloaked.

Sam turned to Maybourne. "Where are my quarters and which building will I be using?"

"This way, Colonel" Sam followed Maybourne while carrying her duffel bag.

After Maybourne showed Sam her room and gave her a key, he showed her the building designated for her use.

When Sam saw it, she turned to him, "Is there anything bigger?"

"Yes, why?"

"What is there?"

"What are you building?"

"You don't have the Need To Know... so?"

"Follow me." He showed Sam five other buildings. When they had finished looking at the last one, Sam nodded.

"Have all my equipment brought here and if anything is damaged, it will be on your head, Colonel."

"The equipment is your problem, Colonel." Sam walked right up to Maybourne without breaking eye contact.

"It is your base, your responsibility. The clock's ticking, Colonel."

"What do you mean 'the clock's ticking'?"

"There's an asteroid heading toward Earth. I have three months to build something to destroy it before it gets here."

"How big?"

"Over a hundred kilometers." Maybourne was speechless for a moment.

"That's huge. Why not blow it up?"

"Because it's full of naquadah."

"Which means?"

"If it enters this solar system and we blow it up, you might as well kiss your ass good bye, got it?" He nodded.

"Good. I'll be back in ten minutes. You'd better start moving, Colonel." Sam walked out the door smiling.

When she returned carrying a mug of coffee, personnel were walking into the building carrying the equipment.

"Colonel Carter, Ma'am where would like this placed?" an Airman asked.

"On the table, please."

"Yes, Ma'am." Sam watched and directed the personnel carrying the equipment and supplies into the building.

While they were doing that, Sam was unpacking and putting things together. Two hours later, the last box was set on the ground. Sam thanked the Sergeant before he walked out of the building. Sam spent the rest of the day setting up, calibrating equipment, and storing her supplies.

An Airman showed up at lunchtime with a tray. Sam had her back to him, "Yes, Airman?"

"Colonel Carter, Ma'am I have your lunch." Sam turned and looked at the tray then back to the Airman.

"Put it on the table in front of you. Thank you."

"Yes, Ma'am." He set it down, and then he saluted Sam before walking out of the room. Sam walked over and smiled

"Jack, you sneak." Then her stomach rumbled, so she picked up the bowl of fruit salad and started eating it as she returned to her work.

That evening another Airman arrived with her dinner.

Over the next few days, Sam worked on building the super particle beam accelerator.

On Friday night, Jack showed up, he walked across the tarmac with Maybourne beside him.

"General, I'm in change of this Base. You don't give orders to my personnel, I do." Jack stopped and turned to Maybourne.

"I know what Colonel Carter is like... Colonel, I know she will skip meals while she's working on some doohickey. This way she can eat while working."

He walked toward the building where Sam was working, with Maybourne behind him.

When Jack stepped through the side door, he smiled when he saw Sam typing way on her laptop. She stopped, turned, and smiled, and then she turned back to continue typing.

Jack walked over to Sam and looked around at the equipment that was scattered over different tables and parts of the super particle beam accelerator lying on other tables. He saw Sam close down her laptop and close the lid then turn to Jack.

"Ready to head home?"

"Yes, please." She looked at Maybourne.

"Colonel, make sure that there is security here and that nothing is touched, or it would be on your head," Sam said. He glanced around the room and back to Sam.

"By who's orders?"

"The Joint Chiefs of Staff and me," Jack said.

"Alright."

"Good. Come on, Sam, the kids have missed you." Sam smiled since she had missed them too.

"Do you think they missed me as much as I missed them?" Sam gathered up her bag and they proceeded out of the building.


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

Barely an hour later, Jack and Sam walked into the house to be greeted by three of their sons who hugged her warmly.

"We missed you, Mom."

"I miss you too. Have you all been behaving and doing your chores and homework?"

"Yes, Mom."

"Tell me everything you've been doing."

Sam and the boys walked into the living room to talk while Jack took Sam's duffel bag to their bedroom. He returned to the living room where they all talked until the pizza that Sam had wanted for dinner, arrived.

They ate in the dining room then they watched a couple of videos before the boys went to bed. Jack and Sam went to bed not long after where they made love, which they both had missed before falling asleep in each other's arms. Jack and Sam spent the weekend with the boys, filling the time with as many family activities as they could.

On Monday morning, Jack flew Sam back to Area 51. He gave her a kiss before he returned to the SGC.

Over the next two months, Sam worked on the super particle beam accelerator. One day when it was almost finished, the phone rang so the lieutenant answered it. He walked over to Sam.

"Colonel Carter."

"Yes, Lieutenant?"

"There's a phone call for you, Ma'am. It's General O'Neill, and he said it's important."

"Thank you." Sam hurried to the phone.

"Carter."

"Sam He's coming." Sam knew he was talking about Anubis.

"When?"

"Six hours."

"How many are we looking at?"

"Five. I was thinking about the Ancient Outpost." Sam turned to the particle beam accelerator.

"Who told you?"

"Your Dad is here. He came by a smaller ship." Sam though about a plan and smiled.

"Jack, get Dad to send word to his friends. Tell them 'no traveling'. If they are get, them off soon as they can, and see if Dad can get here."

Jack knew what Sam was saying was to get Jacob to send a message to the Tok'ra, to find out if any operatives were on any of the five ships. If there were, for them to find a way to get off, without Anubis knowing, before the mother ships were destroyed.

"Why? Is it done?"

"Almost, but I needed a target for testing. Oh, I'll also need space suit; can you take care of that?"

"Sure."

"Good. Meet me here when you get it and I'll explain the plan."

"Ok. Sam, I hope there's a backup plan."

"Of course there's a backup plan, Jack. See you soon."

She returned to the device and continued working on it until she heard footsteps. She turned to see a number of men and Colonel Maybourne walking over to her. Sam recognized the men as being from the NID.

"What's going on?"

"We are taking that," one of the men said as he pointed to the particle beam accelerator.

"No, you're not. First: it's not finished and second: you have no right coming in here telling me you're taking my equipment, and third: I have to get it finished within the next five hours."

"Why?" a colonel asked.

"There's a Goa'uld coming."

"You're just saying that," Maybourne said. Sam walked up to stand right in his face.

"If you don't believe me, call General O'Neill. I just spoke to him half an hour ago. He got word that the Goa'uld is coming and that particle beam accelerator" she said pointing to the device, "hasn't been tested, I need test subjects and the Goa'uld mother ship is perfect target."

"What is it really for?" one man asked.

"There's a large asteroid heading this way." They turned to the voice.

"General O'Neill, what are you doing here?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing, Simmons." He walked over to where Sam was standing. He raised his eyebrows.

"They want to take the super particle beam accelerator."

"Really?" He turned to the eight men.

"Well, if you want it you will have to kill us." One of the men pulled out his gun.

"That's no problem."

"So you are willing to murder two highly decorated officers, one of whom is perhaps the smartest person on the planet?"

"Yes."

"You better think again," he nodded his head, indicating something behind them.

Then they heard noises so they turned to see at least thirty SGC personnel pointing their weapons at them.

They turned to Jack. "We want that weapon."

"Not going to happen."

"Jack, I'm here," they heard over Jack's radio.

"Open the doors," Jack called out.

Then they watched the doors open and they heard a noise but saw nothing. Every one look around then jumped when they saw a Goa'uld ship uncloak. Sam walked over to the side of the ship, and then a man walked off and gave her a hug.

"Hi, Sam."

"Hi, Dad."

He looked around, "What's going on here?"

"The NID want to take the super particle beam accelerator."

"I see." Then he said, quietly, "Which one is Colonel Maybourne?"

"The one close to Jack, why?"

"Watch." He gave her a wink and walked over to Jack. Sam followed until Jacob stood in front of the colonel.

"Who are you?"

"Colonel Maybourne."

"This is Major General Carter."

"Carter, your father?"

"Yes, and his friend, Selmak." Maybourne and the others jumped in shock when they saw Jacob's eyes glow.

"I've heard a lot about you Colonel Maybourne," Selmak said.

"Ah... ah."

He turned to Sam. "Colonel Carter it is good to talk to you once again."

"Likewise, Selmak."

"Is this the particle beam accelerator I've heard so much about?"

"It is."

"Does it work?"

"It needs to be tested and I was thinking: What could be a better test subject than a mother ship?"

"Sam, what if it doesn't work?" Jacob asked.

"Plan 'B', Dad."

"And that is?"

"Hopefully you won't need to find out. Jack, can you do something about these people? I have work to do."

"Sure. Want to help... Dad?"

"Why not?"

"Boys place these men under arrest."

"What for?" Simmons asked.

"For one: conspiracy to murder of Colonel Carter and myself, and two: attempted theft of government property. How about that for starters?" Jack gave the SGC personnel a nod.

Sam watched as the NID men were led away. She returned to work.

When finished, she turned to see Teal'c standing guard next to the door. He gave her a small bow, which she returned. Then she walked over to the cargo ship.

She worked there until she heard, "Sam?"

"Dad, Jack."

"What where you doing in the cargo ship?" Jacob asked.

"I came up with a way to increase the shields and cloak."

"Why?"

"Dad, when you fly out of here you will be carrying the super particle beam accelerator under the ship. You will need to be able to cloak both the ship and the device. The changes will also allow you to shield the particle beam accelerator when you go through the atmosphere."

"How?"

"The shields are like a bubble. What's going to happen is the bubble is going to expand around the particle beam accelerator, as well, to protect it."

"OK. But how are you going to fire it?"

"I asked Jack to get me a space suit. What I'm going to do is suit up and sit at the back of the Ancient ship. Jack can follow you out in to orbit. As soon as Anubis has arrived..."

"He's here now, Sam," Jack said.

"Now?... OK, as I said, when we are out in orbit, Jack can help me with the helmet, then he's going to close the door to the front of the ship and open the back door close to the particle beam accelerator. Once I'm attached to it, Jack can move away. We three can keep in contact with each other. You will then uncloak long enough for me to fire the weapon then cloak again. Hopefully, everything will work as planned."

"Well, then we better get moving" Jacob said.

"OK Dad. There's a radio in the ship. Go start the engine and raise the ship until I tell you to stop, and then move it to hover over the particle beam accelerator."

"Ok Sam."

She turned to Jack. "Can you get the suit?"

"Sure. Are you ok?"

"Yes I am. But, I will admit to being just a little nervous with so much relying on this working correctly the first time it's tried." He looked at Sam, squeezed her shoulder, and then turned to walk out of the building.

Sam grabbed a radio and walked over to climb the steps next to the particle beam accelerator. She watched the cargo ship lift off the ground and move toward her.

"Ok, Dad, come forward... stop, go right slowly... stop, now lower... stop."

Sam lifted three thick strong cables and attached them to a hook, which was under the ship. Then she climbed down the steps and moved them away.

"OK, Dad, you're hooked up and good to go," she said into the radio.

She turned to the lieutenant, "Open the doors," she called out.

The lieutenant walked over and pushed a button. The doors opened just as Jack and Daniel walked into the building carrying a trunk between them. Sam watched Jacob move upwards, lifting the particle beam accelerator two feet off the ground. He guided the ship forward slowly until he was out of the building. Next, he cloaked the ship, which also cloaked the particle beam accelerator at the same time. They could hear the Tel'tac take off to depart the base and get into position for the rendezvous with the Ancient ship.

Sam turned to Jack and Daniel. "Ready to help me suit up?" she said smiling.

Jack helped Sam into the space suit. As soon as she was ready, he went to get the ship.

"Sam are you ok?"

"I will be Daniel. I think once Anubis is taken care of, we need to concentrate on the System Lords."

"Yeah, and hopefully it will be the beginning of freedom for all Jaffa."

"Well we know that there are others."

"I know. I was thinking of one particular Goa'uld."

"Who?"

"Moloch."

"How about we talk about it after Anubis has been eliminated?"

"Good idea."

They turned to see Jack flying the ship into the building, turning it around and landing. He opened the door. Daniel passed Sam the helmet.

"Good luck, Sam."

"Thanks, Daniel."

Sam entered the ship and Jack closed the door behind her. She sat at the back just as Jack piloted the ship out of the building. Sam watched as they headed out into space. Once they were above the atmosphere, she stood to see the alien fleet.

"Jacob, I can see you on my scanners."

"Well I can't see you."

"Stay where you are, I'm getting into position."

"Copy that."

Jack stood and walked to Sam.

"Are you ready, Sam?"

"Yes, if the particle beam accelerator doesn't work, use the fire balls."

"Yes, Ma'am." He kissed her softly, and then helped her with the helmet.

Once Sam was in place, "Dad can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, Sam."

"Copy, loud and clear." Jack returned to the controls, sat down, turned to Sam, and smiled; just then, the interior doors closed. Then Sam started to feel weightless, and then she turned to see the back door open so she pushed herself out of the ship and toward Jacob's ship. She couldn't see it, so she was waving her hands around until she could grab on to something.

"Ok, Jack, I'm good. Dad can you uncloak?"

"Are you sure, Sam?"

"Yep." As soon as the ship de-cloaked, Sam was able to see where she needed to be.

Sam moved her way to the trigger, and then she got her lines and hooked the two on to the particle beam accelerator. She switched on the power and watched the weapon show 'ready'.

"Sam, the ships are heading towards us and seven Tel'tac ships have left two of the mother ships."

"I can see that... Dad, turn right, slowly... stop drop shields... fire in the hole," she said then pushed the trigger just for one second.

Jack, Jacob, and Sam saw a large red light leaving the particle beam accelerator and hitting the shields of the first ship. It went right through the shields and through the ship to the other side. Just as the beam went into the second ship, the first one exploded. The beam went through four of the ships causing them to explode.

"Wow! Sam here come the others." He turned to the left.

"Stop... drop shields... fire in the hole." She fired it again.

The beam blew up the two more ships. She fired a third time and destroyed the remaining ship.

"A Tel'tac left the ship. Well done Sam," Jack said.

"Thanks, you can come and get me now, Jack."

Sam saw him uncloak the ship and turn it around as the back door open. She unhooked her cables from the particle beam accelerator and pushed herself to the ship. She grabbed the floating rope and pulled herself into the compartment.

Once she was in, "Close the door, I'm in."

Sam waited then she felt herself dropping to the floor, so she turned herself so that she was standing just before her feet touched. When they did, she turned toward the inner door and waited. Just a few seconds later, the doors opened and Jack stepped toward her.

"Hey. Here let me." Jack removed the helmet and kissed her.

"Alright you two, break it up." Jack broke the kiss and turned to see Jacob looking at them through the portal, with grin on his face.

"I'll see you both back at Area 51. Don't be too long." Sam waved then she let Jack remove the gloves.

"You left a mess up here."

"I bet I did," she said as Jack helped her out of the suit.

They moved to the front and sat down. "Wow. That is a mess. I'll have to think about a way to salvage anything that might be of use. Those mother ships have lots of gold in them, you know."

"Yeah. That might help pay the bill for your doohickey! Let's go home."

"Sounds good to me."

"At least Earth is safe... for now."

"Yeah, for now. Sam, how are you going to get the beaming thing through the gate?" Sam smiled

"Pull it apart and put it back together. Don't worry. It will take about eight hours to pull it apart and reassemble it."

"Cool."


	72. Chapter 72

**AN: WOO HOO 500 reviews so far. Thank you all for your wounderful reviews. They all make me happy and my day.**

**Congratulations to _Yalla_ for being the 500th reviewer. I've already sent he/she the next chapter spoiler. Enjoy this chapter and please heave a review**

Chapter 72

When they arrived at Area 51, they landed in the building where the Tel'tac and the particle beam accelerator were. Jack uncloaked the ship after he landed. They were greeted by both SGC and Area 51 personnel, who clapped and cheered.

"Sam, Jacob told us everything went as planned. Congratulations!"

"Thanks, Daniel." He pulled her into a tight hug.

"Colonel, what are you going to do with it now?" Ferretti asked.

"Pull it apart into big pieces so they can fit though the gate and resemble it."

"Are the Tok'ra going to help?"

"Yes and the Asgard. Now if you will all excuse me, I still have lots of work to do." All the SGC personnel laughed knowing that was a typical Colonel Sam Carter reaction to praise.

"Sam, I'll take these guys back to the SGC before I head home."

"OK, Dad, and thanks for your help."

"No worries." He hugged her before returning to his ship.

"OK, SGC personnel, let's go." Sam and Jack watched them go aboard.

Teal'c walked over to Sam. "Colonel Carter, with your permission I would like to remain here with you."

"Why, Teal'c?"

"I would like to stand guard over the particle beam accelerator until the parts are in their boxes and moved to the SGC."

"Why, Teal'c? Are you thinking that the NID might try again to steal it?"

"Indeed." Jack turned to Sam.

"It's fine with me, Jack."

"OK, Teal'c, I would be happy for you to stay." They watched the Tel'tac leave the building.

Jack then turned to Sam and gave her a hug and kiss. "See you when you get home."

"Thanks. Jack, what about transport?"

"I'll take care of it."

"Thank you." He gave her another hug before he got on the ship and left a few seconds later.

Sam turned to Teal'c. "Well I might as well get started." She stepped to her tools and started pulling the particle beam accelerator apart.

Sam worked all night, separating the components of the particle beam accelerator, packing everything into crates, and documenting what part went into which create. She did have help from the lieutenant a couple of Airmen who had helped her earlier, but everything still took time, and the military personnel went off duty at 1900.

When Teal'c went to get Sam some coffee from the mess hall, he saw a plate of donuts and bowls of blue Jell-O. He got a tray and put a bowl of blue Jell-O and cup of coffee for Sam and bottle of orange juice and the whole plate of donuts for himself onto it.

When he returned to the building, Sam had just finished nailing one of the crates closed.

"Colonel Carter." Sam looked up and smiled then raised an eyebrow.

"A midnight snack, Teal'c?"

"Indeed." Sam giggled as she put the hammer down and walked over to Teal'c.

"Thank you."

"You are most welcome, Colonel Carter."

Sam took a couple mouths full of coffee, then put it down and picked up her Jell-O and started eating it. They talked while Sam had her drink and Jell-O.

"Thanks for this Teal'c." He made a slight bow, and then he took a bite of a donut.

Sam returned to what she was doing.

Half an hour later, Sam went to the bathroom to relieve herself. On the way back, she heard Maybourne's voice; she was curious about what had upset him this time, so she went looking for him. She heard him in the mess hall so she opened the door a bit to look in.

"Who took all the donuts, Major?"

"I don't know, Colonel, I arrived only a couple of minutes before you did, Sir."

"Well find out who he or she is and send them to my office."

"No need," Sam said as she entered the mess hall.

"Colonel Carter, you took the donuts?"

"No, but I know who did."

"Who is it? I want to know, now."

"Why?" Sam raised her eyebrow.

"There were enough donuts for the night shift to have one donut per person. Now, I want to know who it is, so I can deal with them."

"Well if you want to have a go at the person who took all the donuts, then follow me, Colonel." Sam walked out of the mess hall. She struggled to keep a straight face.

When she stepped back into the building, she saw Teal'c sitting on the floor performing his kel'no'reem. She walked over and stopped in front of him. She could hear Maybourne not far behind her.

"Colonel Carter, what are you doing here, where is he?" Sam turned to Maybourne to see him looking at her. She smiled then she turned to Teal'c.

"Teal'c." He opened his eyes and looked up.

"Colonel Carter?"

"I'm sorry for interrupting your kel'no'reem, but Colonel Maybourne has some questions for you about donuts." She turned to Maybourne who was starting to look pale.

"Colonel, you wanted to know who the culprit is." Teal'c stood.

"He's standing right in front of you." Sam patted Maybourne on his shoulder and then she took two steps away and stopped.

"Oh another thing, Colonel, Teal'c hates it when someone interrupts his kel'no'reem." Sam gave Teal'c a wink. Teal'c knew that Sam was joking.

She was turning away with a grin on her face when she heard, "Colonel Maybourne, you have questions for me about donuts?"

"Ah...ah it doesn't matter." Sam knew that Teal'c would be raising an eyebrow.

Sam carried on while listing to Maybourne trying to get out of the situation he had created. Shortly, Sam heard words, which made her turn around.

"Teal'c... no don't you... Colonel Carter, help!" Sam smiled as she watched Teal'c steeping forward and Maybourne stepping back.

"No, come on, Teal'c, I didn't know it was you... no hard feelings."

"Was it or was it not you who wanted to study me, using me as a lab rat."

"Ah... no" he said with a squeal when he said 'no' which made Sam giggle.

"I wish Jack was here to see this," Sam said to herself.

When Maybourne was against the wall, he turned to Sam. "Colonel Carter, if you don't call him off, I'll report you."

"He's not a dog Maybourne. Any way, he's not happy with you. After all, you know, revenge can be sweet."

Then she turned back to her work for another half an hour while Teal'c was having fun with Maybourne. Sam looked around when she heard Maybourne running out of the building.

She walked over to Teal'c as he returned to his mat. "Had enough of Maybourne?"

"No, but I must finish my kel'no'reem."

"Go ahead, Teal'c. I think it's the last time we will see of him for a while."

"Indeed."

After everything was packed up, Sam left the building to get her bag and some coffee. When she walked into the mess hall, she saw a couple of the Air Force personnel yawning as their night shift was almost over.

She was getting herself a cup of coffee when she noticed the breakfast food was out so she went and got a tray and filled it up with assorts of food before walking out with it. When she returned to the building, Teal'c was folding up his mat.

"Morning, Teal'c."

"Colonel Carter." Then he raised his eyebrow when he saw the tray full of food. Sam put it on the table carefully then put her bag on the ground.

"Breakfast."

"Thank you." Sam stretched her arms over her head, and then she picked up a piece of bacon and started munching on it. "The plane will be here in an hour."

"Will we be on the plane, as well, Colonel Carter?"

"Yes we will, Teal'c."

"What will happen to me if Colonel Maybourne reports what happened last night?"

"It's not going to happen, Teal'c, so don't worry about it. But just in case he decides to say or do something, we will let Jack know. He will take care of it."

They chatted while enjoying their breakfast.

By the time they finished, the big doors opened and men started walking into the building. When she saw that they were from the SGC, she smiled at them.

"Colonel Carter, we are the security detail to make sure that your...large doohickey makes it to the SGC safely."

"Large doohickey... let me guess, General O'Neill told you to say that." He smiled and nodded.

"Yes, Ma'am, he did." Sam shook her head.

"OK. Those crates there contain my 'large doohickey' and please don't drop them."

"Yes, Ma'am. Come on boys, let's get these crates loaded." The crates were moved under Sam's watchful eye, and transferred to the Hercules plane.

"Colonel Carter." Sam turned to see Maybourne walking toward her.

"Yes, Colonel?"

"Are you leaving now?"

"Yes, why? Is that a problem?"

"Ah no. I wasn't told when you are leaving."

"Now you do. If you will excuse me. I have work to do. Enjoy the hot weather, Maybourne."

Sam walked to her laptop. She closed it up and looked up to see Maybourne walking out side.

"Colonel Maybourne, all the breakfast donuts, and fruit are gone. You'll need to authorize ordering more or you're going to have some cranky personnel on your hands this morning." He turned to see Sam grinning, and then he quickly walked away.

Sam turned to Teal'c who did a slight bow, which she returned.

While they were in the air heading to the SGC, "Colonel what was that you said to Colonel Maybourne about fruit and donuts?" one of the captains asked

"Oh, Teal'c was hungry so he went to the mess hall to get a snack and cup of coffee for me. He returned with coffee, a cup of blue Jell-O, a container of orange juice and plate of donuts. I overheard Colonel Maybourne in the mess hall complaining about the missing donuts so I took him to the culprit... Teal'c was performing kel'no'reem."

"Oh no, I bet Teal'c didn't like being interrupted."

"Yes. I told Teal'c that Colonel Maybourne had questions for him about donuts. When Maybourne heard that, he went white. I left Teal'c to answer the colonel's questions," Sam said smiling.

"What happened to Colonel Maybourne?"

"I don't think he will be bothering Teal'c again, while he performs kel'no'reem, or about donuts ever again." They all laughed.

When they landed at Peterson Air Force Base, there were helicopters waiting on the tarmac not far from the Hercules. Sam watched the personnel roll the boxes that was on carts off the Hercules and over and onto cargo nets.

While that was happening, the helicopters started their engines and took off but they stayed close until the cargo had all been loaded. When they were all ready, the first helicopter flew down and stopped meters above a cargo net. There was a long cable dangling under the helicopter.

Once the net was gathered and hooked and the pilot got the signal, he lifted the cargo net and flew to Cheyenne Mountain. Then the next one flew down and did the same again. When it was all done, everyone, including Teal'c and Sam, got in the back of one of the four trucks and headed to the SGC.

When they got there, they all went their separate ways. Sam went to the women's locker room where she could have a shower and change into fresh clothes. Then she went to get cup of coffee before going to see Jack.

When she found him, he was in the briefing room looking down at the gate. Sam walked over to stand beside him. He turned and smiled at her.

"Welcome back, Sam. You look tired."

"I am. I see that things are being set up for when the crates get here."

"Yep. As soon as all the crates are here, they will be sent through the gate. You can go through tomorrow."

"Jack, I..."

"Are going home, Sam. You need to catch up on your sleep. I know what you are like when you get involved in a project."

"I know. You're right." She took a sip of her coffee.

"I'll get an Airman to take you home, and I'll ask Mom to look after our boys until I get home tonight."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now go home and get some sleep." He kissed her then gave her a nudge toward the door.

"See you tonight."

"Thanks, Jack."

"Any time, now go." Sam gave him a kiss before walking out of the briefing room.

Half an hour later, Sam crawled into bed and let out her breath as she closed her eyes and fell in to peaceful sleep.

Later that evening, Jack woke Sam up with a kiss. When she opened her eyes, she smiled when she saw him.

"Hey," she said.

"Sleep well?"

"Yeah. What time is it?"

"After six. I brought KFC for dinner."

"Sounds good."

"Meet you down stairs. The boys will be here any second."

"OK." Sam sat up, wrapped her arms around Jack, and gave him another kiss.

Sam got up and went to the bathroom to relieve herself and wash her hands. Then she brushed out her hair before getting dressed and walking out of their bedroom.

When she reached the dining room, the boys were filling their plates. "Save some for me!" They turned to the voice and grinned.

"Mom, you're home!"

"Yep." She them each a hug and kissed the tops of their heads.

"How long can you stay, Mom?"

"Until tomorrow, but I'll be home within few days, and then things should be back to our kind of normal," she said smiling as she sat down. The boys all told her what they had been doing at school, while the family enjoyed their dinner.

Afterward, Sam spent more time with the boys while Jack took care of the dishes. Later that night, after the boys were in bed, Jack and Sam waited for an hour before they went to bed themselves. They made love for the next two hours. They both went to sleep snuggling in each other's arms and with smiles on their faces.


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73

The next morning, Sam arrived on the planet to see number of personnel there. She walked over to the super particle beam accelerator. When she saw it in pieces, she took a deep breath and started putting it together like one big jigsaw puzzle.

When she was almost finished, a cargo ship showed up so the personnel were on alert. When it landed, Sam smiled when she saw her father was piloting it.

"Stand down," Sam said, as she walked over to the Tel'tac. When Jacob walked off the ship, Sam gave him a hug.

"The High Council let you use the ship a bit longer?"

"Yes, and you are the 'top talk of the water cooler'."

"Anubis?"

"Yes."

"What about the other Tel'tacs?"

"Seven made it back to the base." Jacob looked at Sam, who was frowning.

"Sam, what is it?"

"Seven?"

"Yes, why?"

"Dad, eight Tel'tacs left the mother ships." She stood thinking for a moment.

"Oh shit!" She turned and ran over to the DHD and dialed Earth.

"Sam, what is it?" Jacob asked, running to catch up with her. When the wormhole was formed, she moved until she was looking into the camera on her laptop.

"Sam, you're finished already."

"Daniel, get Jack, now!"

"Sam?"

"Daniel, Earth is still in danger. Get him now." Daniel turned.

"Daniel, who is it?"

"It's Sam. She said Earth is still in danger." Jack's face appeared on her monitor.

"Sam, what's wrong?"

"Jack, remember when I blew up that last mother ship?"

"I do, why?"

"Remember you said a Tel'tac left before I fired upon it?"

"Yes, it was a Tok'ra operative... wasn't it?"

"I think it was Anubis, Jack. Dad said seven Tel'tacs arrived at their hidden base." Jack considered the possibilities.

"I saw eight leave the ships... I need to contact the President, how's it going?"

"Almost finished... Jack, contact Thor and see if he can find out where the eighth ship might have headed."

"Good idea, Sam. Good luck. SGC out."

Sam turned to Jacob. "I'll let you know when I'm finished rebuilding the particle beam accelerator."

"Ok, Sam. Do you know about how long that will take?"

"About half an hour."

"Ok, I'll let you get to it then." They went their separate ways.

When Sam finished rebuilding the particle beam accelerator, Jacob was there watching her. She turned to him and smiled. "It's done. Shall we?"

"Sure, the asteroid will pass fairly close to this planet in about an hour."

"I guess it's show time."

Sam went to put on the space suit, while the guys got the cables sorted out and hooked up to the bottom of the Tel'tac. When Sam was in her suit, she and Teal'c were ringed aboard the ship since Jacob had gotten it into the air.

Once on board, Jacob flew to the particle beam accelerator. When it had been securely attached, he flew out into space. Sam managed to walk into the cockpit to see the asteroid for the first time.

"That is one big rock."

"That it is. Ready when you are, Sam." Sam walked back to the rings while Teal'c retrieved Sam's helmet and put it on her. Then Sam turned on her oxygen supply.

"Ready, Teal'c." Sam watched Teal'c push the buttons then she was ringed into space.

"Dad move backwards." Jacob flew in reverse.

"Stop." The ship stopped and held its position. Sam maneuvered to the ship bottom and connected her tether lines.

"Ok, Dad, let's get started." Jacob moved the ship until he was at the half way Mark between the planet and the asteroid.

"Ok, Sam, fire when ready." Sam pressed and locked the trigger, causing the red light beam to activate.

"Ok, Dad, go down slowly." Jacob ever so slowly lowered the ship.

"Sam, it's working!"

"Ok, Dad. Try moving a bit faster." Sam noted the ship was moving faster.

"Keep going." Half an hour later, the asteroid had been cut in half.

"Ok, Dad, on to the next stage." Jacob repositioned the ship and Sam fired again, this time across the middles of the two pieces. They continued in this manner for the next four hours until there were twelve big pieces. Then Sam was ringed back onto the ship. She still had about two hours of oxygen available in her space suit, but she needed to take a break since by that time she had been in the suit for almost six hours.

When she was aboard, her father walked into the room. "Well done, Sam."

"Thanks, Dad, but it's not over yet. The pieces are still too big." Teal'c helped Sam out of the suit so he could replace the oxygen tanks.

"How much longer, Sam?"

"Another six hours."

"Alright." He walked back up to the front of the ship while Sam went to use the toilet.

When Sam was back in space, she fired the particle beam accelerator and worked on cutting the large pieces into smaller ones. By the time she finished, she was tired and thirsty. When they returned to the planet, Sam went to relieve herself while the particle beam accelerator was being removed from the Tel'tac.

Twenty minutes later, Sam suddenly blinked when she realized she was on an Asgard ship. She looked around.

"Thor?"

"Greetings, Colonel Carter."

"Did you get Jack's message?"

"Yes I did, and I have determined that the ship went to this planet." He showed Sam the location on his screen.

"Willed you show the gate address, please, Thor?" When the address appeared, Sam remembered it as being the same planet where the super soldiers were made.

"Thor, what do you know about this planet?"

"I have surveyed the planet, and this is what I found." He moved some stones.

When Sam saw the building like in her memories, she knew that Anubis had to be stopped.

"What about ships in orbit?" Thor then moved two stones and the display showed the ships, how many and where they were located.

"Ok, thanks for showing me Thor. How long can you stay?"

"Until all the naquadah has been removed from the asteroid."

"I've got an idea. Can you beam me back to the planet?" Sam was beamed into a tent where some of the SGC personnel were sitting.

"Sam."

"Dad, come with me." She walked out of the tent and to the Tel'tac. She walked in and up to the cockpit, where she did some calculations.

"Sam, what are you doing?" She turned to her father.

"Thor was here. Anubis is making a new foot solider which is almost impossible to kill." She raised her hand.

"I'll tell you everything later." He nodded.

"Dad, I want you to tow the largest piece of the asteroid to this planet." Sam turned and address appeared on the display screen.

"That is where Anubis' hide out is located."

"You want the asteroid to hit the planet."

"Yes, close to the Stargate... just before the asteroid hits, I'll have Thor to beam up the DHD and Stargate before that part of the planet explodes."

"Sounds easy enough."

"Dad, there will be ships in orbit. What you can do is: come out of hyperspace behind the moon then release the asteroid and push it from behind the moon toward the planet."

"Won't the mother ships try to blow it up?"

"If they do, they would be destroyed and would cause a shockwave to hit the planet; either way, Anubis will be stopped."

"Sounds like a plan to me, Sam. Do you have any idea how long it would take to reach the planet?"

"With the asteroid in tow... two days."

"Ok, how am I going to tow it?"

"Leave that to me; give me few hours. Why don't you get some sleep, Dad, it's going to be a long trip."

"Thanks." They walked off the ship and headed in opposite directions.

Sam walked over to where all her equipment was located. She used what she had to make two grappling hooks out of titanium. She spent the next six hours working on them. When she finished, she ordered extra cable from the SGC, which arrived two hours later. She went to see her father who was having breakfast the next morning.

"Looks like you could do with some sleep."

"Thanks, Dad. Everything is ready."

"Good." He stood and followed Sam to his ship.

"Everything is set." She showed him the back of the ship where the two poles and cables were secured.

"When you are close to the asteroid, push this button." She handed him a small box.

"This will fire the hooks into the asteroid; the arms will spring out, then you can tow it."

"Ok, how do I unhook it?" Sam passed him a detonator, and then she walked over to the connection between the hooks and the cables. On the connection was a football-shaped metal box, but only half the size.

"This is loaded with C4, it's the only way."

"I already have the things I need on the ship, so I had better get going."

They hugged before Sam said, "Good luck, Dad."

"Thanks, Sam."

"Dad, there's about 1000 feet of cable, so be sure you are close enough for the grappling hooks to attach securely when you fire them. I made the C4 package small enough that you shouldn't have to deal with any shrapnel when you separate the connection."

"Thanks, kiddo." He walked into the ship.

Sam stood back and watched the ship take off with the cables dangling. Once he was gone, Sam went to her tent to get some rest.

A few hours later, all the SGC personnel packed up everything and returned to the SGC when Thor told Sam that he had harvested all the naquadah from the asteroid and that he blew up the shell of each piece. When Sam stepped onto the ramp Jack was there to greet her and the others.

"Well done, Sam."

"Thanks, Jack. One of the Asgard ships will be in the area where Anubis base is located before Dad arrives there. They're going to be Dad's back-up just in case something happens to the ship or asteroid."

"Good idea. Why don't you go get cleaned up and have your post mission exam, then we can head home."

"Oh, that sounds good. I could sleep for three days right now."

"I heard, go on. I'll meet you top side in an hour."

"Sure."

An hour and a half later, Jack and Sam walked into their home. When they walked into the dining room, the kids were eating their dinner.

"Mom, you're home," Connor said smiling.

"Yes I'm home. Something smells good."

"It's lasagna, Mom," Leroy said

"Lasagna. Smells good." Noreen walked into the dining room.

"Sam, welcome home."

"Thanks, Mom."

"Sit and eat."

"Yes, Ma'am" Jack said. They sat around the table and talked while enjoying dinner.

After dinner and the dishes were done, Noreen said her good night since she was going meeting some friends to go bowling. Jack could see that Sam was almost asleep.

"Sam, why don't you go to bed?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, go on."

"Sorry about..."

"Hey, it's ok." Sam gave him a kiss before standing up from her chair.

"I'm off to bed boys, 'night."

"Mom, it's early!" Sam smiled.

"I know, but I've had very little sleep in the past few days, 'night." She walked out of the living room.

"Dad, what's wrong with Mom?"

"She's tired. She's been working very hard, and as she said, she's had little sleep."

"How much is a little Dad?" Liam asked.

"Eight hours in..." he looked at his watch, "eighty-two hours."

"Oh, Dad. Why did you let Mom work that hard, and for so long?" Jack smiled.

"Because the work she was doing at the time was very important and one day you will understand."

"Dad, we're not babies." Jack smiled.

"Don't I know it." He sighed heavily.

"Your mom is working on a top secret classified project."

"Do you know what it is, Dad?"

"Yes, I do, so when I say it's classified, it's classified. Understand?"

"Yes," they all said.

"Good. So have you done your homework?" They talked until time for the Simpsons.

When the show finished, the boys went to bed, while Jack checked the windows and locks before going to bed himself. When he got into bed he snuggled up to Sam's back and kissed her shoulder before falling asleep minutes later.

The next morning, Jack woke up early as he always did. He managed to slip out of bed without waking Sam. He went to relieve himself and had a shower and shave. Then he walked back in their bedroom naked. He dressed and walked out of the room leaving Sam to sleep.

He walked down stairs and got breakfast sorted out before the boys trudged into the kitchen. When they did, they did their morning routine before they left for school since the school bus was due to show up any minute.

After they left, Jack wrote a note, took it up into their bedroom, and left it on the nightstand. He gave Sam a kiss before he left for work.

When Sam woke, she opened her eyes and put her hand on Jack's pillow, it was cold so she lifted her head to see discover it was almost lunchtime. She rolled over to see a note in front of her alarm clock, _'Sam, take the rest of the day off and relax. See you tonight, love Jack.'_

Sam smiled as she got up to go to the bathroom. After she relieved herself, she had a shower and got dressed. She then made the bed and walked to the laundry chute to put her clothes and towel down it.

Then she walked down stairs and into the kitchen where she started the coffee maker. While that was working, she went to check on the laundry. When she saw how much there was, she decided to put a load through.

Sam spent the afternoon doing laundry, dusting, vacuuming, and other household chores as well as getting dinner started, before the boys got home. She even went shopping for groceries for her family, which she discovered could be very relaxing if she didn't have children 'helping' her.

When the boys got home, Sam was reading her e-mail. She saw the ones from Charlie and Grace letting her know how their studies were going, what their grades were, as well as about the new friends they were making. Sam was able to reply to them, as well as to other family and friends before she shut down her computer and went to see what her sons were doing.


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74

The next morning she arrived at the SGC looking and feeling a lot better. She knew that her father would be reaching the planet in about ten hours. She went to her lab to see her in box was full, so she decided to make a start on the paper work until Jack came to get her at lunchtime.

She continued with the paperwork and other tasks for several hours until she went to the control room and awaited word on her father and his mission.

When Jacob came out of hyperspace, he was behind the moon. He slowed the ship, picked up the box, and pushed the button. He saw on the screen that the cable had separated.

He moved the Tel'tac around to the back of the asteroid and cloaked his ship before pushing the asteroid around the moon and toward the planet. His scans picked up dozens of mother ships in orbit. He checked to see where the Stargate was located and the best place for the asteroid to hit the planet. When he found a good spot, he made sure that the asteroid was headed in that direction.

When he confirmed the heading, he stopped and waited. He noticed that two of the mother ships were heading towards it.

He watched the scans to see how close the asteroid was to the planet. When he saw the ships firing upon the asteroid, he moved his ship to the back side moon. Just as he made it behind the moon, his scans picked up a large explosion and a shock wave that was heading his way. He turned the ship and headed away. The wave was advancing on him, so he jumped into hyperspace for a second.

When he came out of it, his scanners could still pick up the shock wave. He waited for an hour before he flew back to the planet. When he arrived there, he saw a ship of a kind he had never seen before and suspected it might be Asgard. Therefore, he decided to hail it. When a face appeared, it was an Asgard.

"I'm Jacob Carter."

"Yes, I know who you are. I am Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet." Jacob smiled.

"Did you get the DHD and Stargate?"

"Indeed I did. The shock wave from the asteroid has destroyed all the mother ships as well as Anubis' base."

"That is good news... what about Anubis?"

"He was on the planet when the shock wave hit."

"So he's dead then."

"Yes he is."

"That is good news, Thor."

"Indeed it is. I shall go to Earth to report that Colonel Carter's idea worked." Jacob smiled.

"Please, tell Jack and Sam that I'll contact them when I return to the Tok'ra base."

"I will relay your message."

"Thank you."

Jacob watched the Asgard ship turn and jump into hyperspace. Jacob turned the ship and jumped into hyperspace as well, not knowing that Oma was able to ascend Anubis then descend him in human form back to the planet. When he reappeared on the planet, he was naked.

When he awoke, he stood, looked around, and realized what had happened. He let out a scream, and then he walked into the damaged building to find something to wear. When he did, he looked around at the bodies that were everywhere. He could not believe that his plans had been destroyed. He turned when Oma appeared from a bright light.

"What have you done?"

"I was able to ascend and descend you back to human form as you once were."

"You, you did this, my plans, my work!"

"It was not me, nor any other Ancient. You know the rules. Because of what you tried to do, this is your punishment."

"Which is what?"

"To live here for the rest of your life."

"No, I will conquer this galaxy." He watched Oma turn into ball of light and disappear through the ceiling.

"They are going to pay!"

He turned and walked towards a door. He managed to open it and walked in and over to the rings which were in the floor. He reached over and pushed some buttons, and then he was ringed down into a ship. He started up the engines, flew out of a cave, and headed to outer space.

He noticed his long-range scans were damaged, so when he was in the clouds heading towards orbit and the scan alarm sounded, he went to see what caused the alert. As he looked out the forward view screen, he came out of the cloud to see a big piece of a mother ship heading towards him. He realized there was no time to avoid a collision. The mother ship debris hit Anubis escape ship and both exploded on impact.

When Thor's ship was in Earth orbit, he beamed up Jack. "Thor, buddy, good to see you. Did Sam's plan work?"

"Greetings, O'Neill. Yes, Colonel Carter's dumb idea did indeed work."

"That is great news, Thor. I'll let her know."

"Jacob Carter asked me to pass on the message that he will contact you as soon as he returns to the Tok'ra base."

"Thanks. How much damage was there?"

"There was much damage done to all the ships and to Anubis' base."

"So it has been destroyed?"

"Indeed."

"Thanks, for letting us know, Thor."

"You are most welcome. I must report to the High Council."

"I understand." Thor beamed Jack back in his office. He smiled as he picked up the red phone and pressed the number 2.

"Afternoon, Mr. President. I have some wonderful news for you," he said as he sat down in his chair.

An hour later Jack walked into the control room where Sam was still waiting for word from Jacob. "Hey." Sam looked up.

"Hey, why are you grinning?"

"Oh, Thor dropped by."

"And you're grinning because of that?"

"Ah... no, but the news is good."

"What?"

"Your dumb idea worked." Sam flashed one of those grins that Jack loved to see.

"You're joking, it worked?"

"Yep, Anubis is gone and so are his super soldiers."

"That is good news!"

"I spoke to the President. He sends on his 'congratulations on a job well done'."

"Thanks... what about Dad?"

"Him too. Oh, Thor mentioned that Jacob said he's going to call us when he returns to the Tok'ra base."

"Ok... Jack. Daniel and I were talking about another Goa'uld."

"Who?"

"Molock."

"Which one is he?"

"He's the one who has all female babies killed." Jack thought for a minute.

"The women's camp?"

"Yes."

"You want to kill him before he kills...?"

"Yes."

"Alright, you know which planet is his, so send a MALP."

"Sure. Give me an hour."

"Ok." Then he returned to his office.

An hour later, Sam was back in the control room when the MALP went through the gate. As it reached the other side, they looked on the monitor to see what images were being received. They saw that there were no Jaffa guarding the gate and the heat sensors were clear, meaning there were no Jaffa in the immediate area.

In addition, they noticed that the sun was near setting. She sent a UAV through and did a sweep of the area before landing it next to the MALP. Sam watched for few minutes before closing down the gate.

Then she hurried up to Jack's office to give him the news. "Get SG1 geared up. You leave in half an hour."

She found Teal'c and Lou in the gym sparring. "Lou, Teal'c, gear up we leave in fifteen minutes."

"Where are we going, Colonel?"

"On a Goa'uld hunt."

"Sounds good to me." They walked out of the gym. Sam next sought out Daniel who was in his office.

"Daniel."

"Oh, hi, Sam. What's up?"

"Gear up. We're going after Molock."

"When?"

"Ten minutes. See you in the gate room." She walked out before he could ask more questions.

Ten minutes later, Sam walked into the gate room as the gate started spinning.

"Colonel, where are we going?"

"To Molock's home world."

"Goa'uld?"

"Yep." When the wormhole was formed, Sam turned to Jack.

"SG1, you have a go. Happy hunting." Sam smiled then turned to walk up the ramp with the others behind her.

When they reached the other side, the gate shut down. "This way," Sam said as she walked down the steps and toward the trees.

"Colonel, how do you know this is the way?"

"From UAV reconnaissance."

They walked to the temple while keeping alert for any Jaffa. When they got there, Sam turned to her team.

"Daniel, you and Lou head south, Teal'c and I will head north. Keep in radio contact every half hour."

"Ok Sam."

When Sam and Teal'c headed north, they worked their way into one of the temples where they saw a number of women there holding babies. She recognized two of them, so she watched and saw Molock walk into the temple. He checked each child, picked up five of them, and then passed them to his Jaffa. He said something in Goa'uld.

Sam turned to Teal'c. "Teal'c?"

"Burn the female children."

"Teal'c, can you stop them?"

"Not without help. " Sam activated her radio.

"Daniel?"

"Sam?" she heard in her earpiece.

"We found Molock. We need you guys now. Get to the third temple quickly as you can."

"We are on our way." Sam turned to look to see Molock walk out of the room, with two of his Jaffa, while the other Jaffa walked out through another door with the babies.

"I'm going after Molock." She worked her way out of the temple and around it.

Then she quickly and quietly worked her way in the direction she had seen Molock headed. When she reached the temple-like house, she worked her way inside. She located the two Jaffa standing guard outside the room Molock had entered.

"Daniel?"

"Sam, we have the babies. Now what?"

"I saw two of the women in the temple. You know who I mean."

"Yes, I saw them leave heading toward the Stargate carrying bags."

"That would be the other female babies. You three go to them and give them the babies and talk to them."

"What about you?"

"You know how I love blowing things up. Carter out." She looked at the Jaffa and then at her watch.

She waited for ten minutes then she pushed a button; immediately, there was an explosion. The Jaffa looked at each other then the door opened. Sam heard Molock gave an order. At the same time, Sam pushed another button and there was another explosion.

Molock walked out of his room with his two Jaffa. They were walking toward Sam. When they walked past her, she stepped out.

"Molock!" They stopped and turned to Sam. The two Jaffa raised their staff weapons but Sam was quick. With one hand, she used her Zat to zat both Jaffa at once, while with her other hand she shot Molock between his eyes.

All three fell to the floor. She stepped forward and kicked the staff weapons out of reach, then stood back against the wall. When the two Jaffa came to, they saw blood and the hole in Molock's forehead. They turned to see Sam standing there pointing her gun and Zat at them.

"Molock isn't a god, what he has been doing, is cruel... no more, now you are free from him. Now all females shall live, no more killing females...especially babies."

"Molock is a god, he will rise."

"He is dead and you are alive to witness this." Sam then zatted Molock three times.

"He is not a god."

"Who are you?"

"Colonel Carter, of SG1, the Tauri. You are now free."

"You are of the first world?"

"Yes. You are now free, spread the word." She turned and ran down the hallway and around the corner before the Jaffa could reach their staff weapons.

Sam managed to work her way back to the Stargate. When she got there, she saw her team talking to Ishta and two other women. Teal'c turned and raised his staff weapon. Then the others brought up their weapons just as Sam appeared. She was running.

"Daniel, dial PYX241!" she said yelling. Daniel ran to the DHD and dialed the address.

When the wormhole was formed, "Go, go," she yelled. She saw all of them including the women running up the ramp and through the gate.

Sam ran up the steps and through the gate when she heard staff weapons fired behind her. When she reached the other side, she jumped from the top step and onto the ground and did a roll just as the gate shut down.

"Sam!" Daniel ran over to her and helped her up.

"I'm good, Daniel." She turned to the women.

"Sam, this is Ishta, Ishta this is Colonel Sam Carter."

"I've heard a lot about you, Colonel Carter."

"Thank you."

"Sam... Molock?"

"Dead."

"Are you sure?" one of the women asked.

"Shot between the eyes and zatted three times in front of two of his Jaffa."

"Why not kill the Jaffa as well?" Ishta asked.

"Because I wanted them to witness that Molock wasn't a god and that they and their people are now free."

"Thank you for what you have done."

"You're welcome. The days of war are almost ended."

"What do you mean?"

"As I was telling you before, many Goa'uld have been killed in the past five years," Daniel said.

"Who's been killed?" Ishta asked.

"Molock, Hathor, Seth, Apophis, Anubis, Nirrti, Ra, and others," Daniel said. Ishta looked at the other two women. They were amazed that so many Goa'uld had been killed in a relatively short time.

"You are truly a warrior, Colonel Carter."

"Thank you, Ishta." One of the babies started to wake.

"We must return to our camp."

"We understand." Ishta walked over to the DHD and dialed an address.

When the wormhole was formed, the women walked up the ramp and through the gate, and then it shut down.

"Let's go home," Sam said as she walked over to the DHD.

A few minutes later, they were walking down the ramp. Sam gave Jack a smile and a nod so he knew that Molock was dead.

"Well done SG1, go shower and get your post mission exams."

"Tell me about it over cake," Jack said to Sam.

"Sounds good to me." They went their separate ways.


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75

An hour later, Sam walked over where Jack carrying her blue Jell-O. She sat down across from him. Sam told Jack about what had happened and what she had done. When she finished, he grinned at her.

"Sam, I knew that you couldn't resist blowing up something!" Sam smiled and leaned back in her chair.

"How did you know?"

"After you left, I went to the storage room and saw on the clip board what you took."

"Ah."

"See, I've learned there are advantages to being 'the Man'! There's some other news for you."

"Oh?"

"Yep, you and Jacob are going to Washington." Sam frowned.

"What... when?"

"As soon as Jacob can get time off, the President wants to see you both."

"You're joking... right?"

"Nope and while you're away," he leaned forward, "I'm promoting Ferretti to Major." Sam smiled.

"He will like that."

"I know he will."

"Any idea on why the President wants to see Dad and me?"

"I have no idea." Sam looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Sam, I know that look, and 'no' I don't know... but, 'yes' I do have an idea what it is."

"What do you think it is?"

"A medal or two."

"You think so?"

"Yep."

"We shall see."

The next day, Sam was in the control room doing a computer check when the gate started spinning. She activated the alarms as she heard, "Unscheduled off world activation, General O'Neill to the control room." Sam looked at the gate when the wormhole was formed, just as Jack arrived.

"Who's knocking on our door?" Sam smiled at his comment.

"Getting IDC... it's the Tok'ra, Sir," Walter said.

"Open the iris."

Jack walked down to the gate room to see two figures step onto the ramp and the gate shut down. Sam stood up and walked down to the gate room. When she walked in, she smiled at the two guests.

"Mom, Dad."

"Sam," Mel said as they hugged. Then Sam gave her father a hug.

"The Tok'ra have given them a few days off," Jack said.

"Really? That's great. I know that Grace and Charlie will be looking forward to seeing you both."

"What, is it the holidays already?"

"Thanksgiving is in three days, Mom."

"Really?"

"Yes, and Mark and the family are coming here for Thanksgiving." Mel grinned.

"I'm looking forward to seeing them and the grandkids."

"I bet you are," Jacob said.

"You know you are too, Jacob." Jacob looked at her.

"Selmak?"

"Yes." Jacob shook his head.

"Since you guys are here for a few days, the President wants to see Jacob and Sam." They looked at Jack.

"When?" Jacob asked.

"I'll go and make a call and let you know."

"Thanks."

"You three catch up while I go and make some calls."

Two hours later Jack walked into the Infirmary storage rooms where he found Sam, Jacob, and Mel there with the sarcophagus. Sam was telling Selmak and Mel'tac about modifications she had made. They were impressed with the work she had done to it.

"Hey." Sam turned to Jack and smiled.

"I was telling Selmak that I've managed to remove eighty percent of the side effects of the sarcophagus has on a human."

"That's great, Sam. I spoke to the President. He can see you both tomorrow morning at zero nine hundred and you are to go by plane this time."

"Thanks, Jack," Jacob said.

"Well, I've leave you three... five to your technobabble," He gave them a wave as he turned and walked out the door.

Jacob and Mel left an hour later to go and check on their home while Sam returned to work.

That night when Jack and Sam walked in the door, Charlie and Grace greeted them running into the foyer to give Jack and Sam hugs.

"Whoa there sport, you almost bowled your old man over." They all laughed as Charlie and Grace swapped places.

"How are you two doing?" Sam asked as she hugged Charlie.

"We're good, Mom, having heaps of fun at Berkeley," Charlie said while grinning.

"Fun? What kind of fun?" Jack asked while looking at him.

"Charlie put a whoopee cushion on Professor Thomas' chair yesterday. It was his birthday," Grace said laughing.

"He sat on it and everyone in the class laughed," Charlie said.

"He stood, turned to see what it was, picked it up, and then looked at it. He looked at all of us and smiled, and shook his head, and then he sat down again," Grace said.

"Really, does he know it was you Charlie?"

"He didn't until after class when I wished him a happy birthday. He said, 'thanks for the surprise present Charlie, you better get to your next class', so I did."

"You are so lucky he has a sense of humor! So, where would you like to go to dinner tonight?"

"O'Malley's, Dad," Grace said.

"Why not? Let's see what your brothers are up to." They walked in to the living room to see Noreen talking to Jacob and Mel.

"Mom, Dad this is a surprise," Sam said.

"Well we did say that we were going to drop by, but didn't say when. I guess Charlie and Grace told you what happened."

"Yes they did."

"Like father, like son," Noreen said.

"True. Who's hungry?" Sam asked.

"ME," the kids shouted.

"Ok, O'Malley's then, since Charlie and Grace want to go there, so shall we?" Everyone stood and left in both Jack and Sam's vehicles.

When they arrived at the restaurant, they all walked in and over to a table and sat down. They talked and laughed for the next two hours while enjoying their dinner. Afterwards, Grace stood and walked over to a pool table where she racked the balls. When a guy walked over to her, "Hey, sweetheart, want to play?" Grace looked up at the guy.

"Sure, you can break."

"Got any money?"

"Yes."

"How about we make a bet... ten dollars?"

"Ok." They put the money on the table, and then the guy started the game.

Grace noticed two of the guy's friends walk over to watch. When it was Grace's turn, she walked around the table and sank all the balls then she picked up the money.

"Thanks for the game." Then she walked outside to get some air. While she was outside the guys walked out.

"Hey sweet cheeks, want to have some fun?" the guy said as he put his hand on her arm.

"No, thank you." As she walked past him, he grabbed her arm.

Grace turned. "Let go of me, right now." She pulled her arm away.

"Come on, we just want to have some fun." Then he grabbed both her arms.

"Big mistake, mister." Grace kicked him in the groin. He let go as he bent over, so she kneed him in the face. His two friends tried to grab Grace, only to end up on the ground in pain.

"You messed with the wrong person." She got their wallets to find out who they were. When she saw their IDs, she looked at them.

"Marines, huh? By any chance, do you work for NORAD?"

"Yes, we do," one said as he groaned.

"And do you know Colonel Samantha Carter?"

"Yes, we know her and General O'Neill..." More groans.

"He's our commanding officer."

"Well, you boys are in a lot of trouble with them."

"Why?"

"You will see. Oh, and you can kiss your Jarhead careers good bye." She walked back in side.

The guys all got up from the ground. "Shit! She got my wallet."

"Same here!" They walked, the best they could, back inside.

When Grace was inside, she walked over to her family. "Dad?"

"Grace, what's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Three Jarheads tried to hit on me. Don't worry, I gave worse than I got." Then she passed him the wallets showing their IDs. When Jack looked at them, he showed them to Sam.

"Where are they?" Grace turned to the door to see the guys run in, stop, and look around. Grace turned back to Jack.

When Jack saw them, one with a bloody nose and red face and all of them appearing to be in pain, he raised his eyebrows, and then he turned to Grace who was grinning.

"They suddenly have high-pitched voices, as well, Dad." Jack shook his head.

"Grace, what am I going to do with you?"

"More like what are you going to do with them, besides making them crap themselves?" Jacob raised his eyebrows and looked at Sam who was grinning.

"I know who can make them crap themselves," Liam said.

"Who?" Mel asked.

"Teal'c!" They all laughed.

"Good point," Jacob said.

Jack stood and walked over to where the three men were. When they saw Jack, he looked calm until he stood in front of them. He knew that other personnel from the SGC were close by.

"I believe these belong to you three." He presented their wallets.

"General O'Neill, Sir, where did you find them?" one of them asked.

"I gave them to him." Grace appeared next to Jack, smiling.

"I told him what happened. He's not happy with you three." They looked at Jack then to Grace.

"How can you tell?"

"I know... Dad's looks, and right now you three are in a lot of crap."

"DAD?" they asked at the same time.

"Yep. I'm Grace O'Neill and, by the way, I'm only fifteen years old. Teal'c will be proud of me, when he finds out that I beat the crap out of three Marines. Have fun with them, Dad." She gave them an O'Neill grin and turned to see some of the SGC personnel who had been looking and listening to what happened.

"Hi, Siler, Lou, John, Gregg."

"Hi, Grace," Lou said as he stepped forward. Grace gave him a hug.

"So, this is your handy work?"

"Some... have fun with the Jarheads."

She gave him a wink then was turning back to the table when she heard, "I can't believe you three got beaten up by a fifteen year old girl." Lou laughed as he walked over to where his friends were enjoying their drinks.

"I want you three to have your report, on what happened tonight, on my desk by the time I get to base in the morning." He gave them his best cold hard look.

"Yes, Sir."

"Get out of here." They walked quickly out the door. Jack closed his eye and shook his head. When he opened them, Lou walked over him.

"What are you going to do with them, General?"

"Before the brig...?" Then he smiled.

"Let Teal'c teach them a lesson... or two."

"Well you should probably warn Doc and her staff."

"Yeah." He turned and walked back to the table to hear what Grace had done.

"Grace, you bet on a pool game?"

"Yes, Dad, and I won, after all I did play a lot of pool when I was little," she said grinning.

"Like mother, like daughter," Jack said turning to Sam who was also smiling.

"Well I taught her how to play, Jack."

"Yes, and look at her now: betting a Jarhead in pool, as well as beating the crap out of him afterwards. What are we teaching our kids, Sam?" He shook his head.

"How to defend themselves and to have respect for others."

"Yeah and to be smart just like you."

"Yep, let's go home. It's almost bed time for the kids."

"Good idea." They all got their jackets and prepared to leave.

When they were outside Jacob and Mel said their good nights before getting into a waiting taxi. All the others got into the two SUVs and they headed home. Jack and Sam spent time with Charlie and Grace before the twins went to bed. Jack and Sam went to bed not long afterward.


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76

Early the next morning, Sam left to pick up Jacob, and then they headed to Peterson Air Force Base where a plane was waiting for them. The plane departed only a few minutes after they were on board and seated.

On the way to Andrews Air Force Base, Jacob and Sam talked and speculated about what the President might want with them. A few minutes into the flight, one of the staff showed up carrying a tray. He put it on the table then he turned to them, "General Carter, Colonel Carter your breakfast is ready, Ma'am, and Sir." He walked away.

They got up and walked over to the table where they saw a pot of tea and a pot of coffee. There were two bowls of fruit salad, two of Fruit Loops and a jug of milk.

Sam looked at her father, "Jack's doing."

"It looks like it, but Fruit Loops?"

"He loves them and so do our kids." Jacob shook his head as they sat down to eat.

They talked about what been happening with the Tok'ra. While they were talking, Sam asked him a question.

"Dad does the Goa'uld name 'Molock' ring any bells?"

"Yes, we haven't been able to get a spy in his ranks, why?"

"No need, he's dead," Sam said as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Are you sure, Sam?"

"Yes, I killed him myself. I shot him in the forehead and zatted him three times in front of his Jaffa, so, yes, I'm sure." Jacob grinned.

When the plane landed, they walked off, and got into a limo then they were on their way to the White House. When they got there, they were scanned and checked over before they could see the President.

When they were both cleared, they followed one of the workers to the Oval Office where the secretary stood just as they walked into the room. She went to the door and knocked then opened it.

"Mr. President, General Carter and Colonel Carter are here, Sir."

"Show them in." She opened the door wider and stepped back.

"You may go in."

"Thank you," Sam said then she walked in with Jacob behind her. They moved until they were standing in front of the President.

"General Carter, Colonel Carter, welcome to the White House"

"Thank you, Mr. President," Sam said.

"I've heard nothing but great things about the two of you and I've read the reports on how you built the particle beam accelerator and a super particle beam accelerator. I am impressed with what and how you did it, Colonel. You sure changed our understanding of the laws of physics on that one."

"Yes, Sir."

"I've read what you did to that asteroid, to retrieve the naquadah, good job on that. And using one piece of the asteroid to blow up Anubis's base that was one way of killing to birds with one stone."

"Yes, Sir. As my husband would say, we were just returning part of something back to its owner." The President laughed.

"Yes that is so true. Colonel, your husband has a strange but funny sense of humor at times."

"Yes, Sir. I should know I've married to him for quite a while."

"That's true, how long have you two been married?"

"Sixteen and half years, Sir." He nodded, then opened one of his desk drawers and picked up a box. He walked around the desk.

"I haven't got much time before my next appointment, so General Carter, on behalf of Chief of Staff of the Air Force, I'm pleased and honored to promote you to lieutenant general." He opened the box to reveal a pair of stars. He passed them to Jacob.

"Thank you, Mr. President."

"I know you're not on Earth, often, but with what you have been doing out there on behalf of Earth and the Tok'ra, you deserve it."

"Thank you, Sir." The President went back to his desk, pulled out four more boxes, and walked back around.

"General Carter, for the part you took in risking your life to go into enemy territory to destroy the galaxy's worst Goa'uld, I'm honored to present you the Silver Star." He passed Jacob the open box.

"Thank you, Sir"

"And," he opened another box.

"The Distinguished Service medal for your exceptionally meritorious service to the government in a duty of great responsibility, in combat or otherwise. Congratulations, General." He passed Jacob the box.

"Thank you, Mr. President." He stepped in front of Sam.

"Colonel Carter, you have distinguished yourself through exceptionally meritorious service to the government in a duty of great responsibility, in combat or otherwise. I'm honored to present you the Distinguished Service medal." He passed Sam a box.

"Thank you. Mr. President. It's an..." He put his hand up, and then he opened the next box, which shocked Sam when she saw it.

"I'm honored to present you the Air Force Cross." Jacob's eyes widened when he heard what Sam is receiving.

"It's awarded for extraordinary heroism, while serving with the U.S. Air Force, while engaged in military operations involving conflict with an opposing foreign force, or while serving with friendly foreign forces engaged in conflict against an opposing armed force in which the United States in not a belligerent party. Congratulations, Colonel Carter... there's one more."

"One" Sam said. She looked at her father then back to the President.

He passed the box to her. Then he opened the last box and Sam was again shocked with what she saw.

"It gives me great honor to present to you the Distinguished Public Service medal." He passed the box to her.

"What... how, why, Mr. President?"

"For the designs of X-301 that you worked on, I've seen it myself. It's impressive."

"Ah thank you, Sir."

"And for the designs to the space station for where the X-301 can dock. I spoke to the NASA scientists about your designs and the craft. They could not believe that you not only designed, but built it, as well. What made them decide that you deserve that medal was not only the X-301, but also the plans and designs for the X-302 and the particle beam accelerators. When General Ryan showed them your report on how you built one, they said it was impossible. General Ryan told them that you had already done it. They want to meet you and ask many questions. So when you leave here, you and General Carter are going to NASA so you can explain, yourself, how you did it." Sam couldn't help smiling broadly.

"Thank you, Mr. President."

"Colonel, the way you are going you, might get a promotion within a year. Keep up the good work."

"Yes, Sir." He passed Sam her medal and he shook her hand then Jacob's.

"Both of you, and the SGC, keep it up. This war is almost over."

"We know, Sir."

"I'm sorry that we couldn't have your families and the photographer here for this, but, as you know, since the Stargate Program is still classified, the public doesn't even know your jobs exist. Now, if you'll excuse me, my next appointment is waiting." they walked to the door where the President opened it for them.

When Sam and Jacob walked out, Sam was surprised to see who was there waiting as the next appointment to see the President. "Senator Kinsey," Sam said.

"Colonel Carter." He stood.

"What were you doing in the Oval Office?"

"Receiving more medals... oh, Senator Kinsey, this is my father, Lieutenant General Jacob Carter."

"He's not a Lieutenant General."

"As of five minutes ago he is, he's just been promoted." Kinsey eyes widened.

"Sam, is he the one?"

"Yes, Dad, he's the one. Why don't you let your friend introduce herself?" Jacob stepped forward.

Sam noticed that the President was watching what was happening. He was shocked when he saw Jacob's eyes glow as he leaned forward and whispered something in the Senator's ear. He saw Senator Kinsey turn pale then he smelled an odor. He noticed Jacob step back, grin, then turn to Sam who had her eye brows raised.

"Shall we go, Dad?" They walked away.

The Senator turned to the President. "Sorry, Sir." Then he turned and ran out of the room.

The President looked down and saw a dark stain on the floor. He looked at his secretary. "Call the cleaners, will you, June, and rebook the Senator's appointment."

"Yes Mr. President." Then he closed the door.

When Jacob and Sam walked along a corridor, Sam managed not to laugh until she saw Major Davis.

"General Carter, Colonel Carter." He nodded to them both and offered his hand.

"Major," Jacob said.

"Colonel Carter, are you alright?" Sam nodded then she burst out laughing.

"Colonel?" Sam stopped laughing when other personnel were looking at her.

"Sorry, Major, we were just with the President. We saw..." She laughed again.

"…sorry, Senator Kinsey."

"And that's funny after he tried to close the base?"

"No... Dad's 'friend' said something to him while the President was watching... she made..." Then she laughed again.

"She... made Senator," laughing,

"Kinsey" laughing even harder,

"Wet his pants!" Then she laughed again.

Major Davis' eyes widened while trying to hold a straight face then he looked at Jacob.

"Did he...?" Jacob nodded his head.

"Yes he did."

"General O'Neill would get a laugh out of that, Sir." Sam calmed herself.

"Jack would wish he had been here to see it for himself," Sam said.

"Sam, you know what Jack would say."

"Yes. I do Dad. We had better get going. It was good to see you again, Major."

"You too, Colonel, General." Then they went their separate ways.

When they were in the limo returning back to Andrews Air Force Base, Sam got her phone out and called the SGC. When she was patched through to Jack's office, she waited.

"O'Neill."

"Hey, it's me."

"Hey, 'me'. How did it go with the President?"

"Good. We've got some wonderful news for you."

"That's great, care to share?"

"Well first of all: Dad's the same rank as you."

"Get out of here!" Sam laughed and Jacob raised his eyebrow.

"It's true. How did it go with the three Marines?"

"I read their report on what happened last night and I called Grace to get her side of the story... three against one."

"So what did you do?"

"They are at the moment training with Teal'c"

"Did you warn Janet?"

"No need, the grape vine took care of it"

"Well I'm not surprised since some of the Base personnel were at the bar last night."

"True, hang on... yes Walter?"

"Sir, Dr. Frasier just called. Three Marines are in the Infirmary."

"How bad?"

"Six to eight weeks."

"Let Teal'c know I would like to talk to him."

"Yes, Sir."

"And let Doc know she can use the sarcophagus."

"Yes, Sir."

"Sorry about that, Sam"

"We heard. Sounds like someone told Teal'c about last night"

"Yeah. I need to go. SG2 is waiting for me."

"Sure. We won't be home until late tonight."

"I know. I was reading a note from the President."

"Before I go, Dad and I saw Kinsey at the White House."

"Sam, are you trying to ruin my morning?"

"No, but I can make you smile."

"How?"

"Selmak made Kinsey wet himself outside the President's office and the President watched what happened." They heard Jack laughing.

"I would pay to see that! Damn, good one, Sam! Nice going, Selmak!"

"You're welcome, General," Selmak said in Jacob's voice.

"I better go; Charlie's looking at me strangely."

"Ok Jack have fun."

"Always do, Sam." They ended the call.

"Everyone will find out in the next five to ten minutes."

"True."


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77

A few hours later, Jacob and Sam were being shown around Kennedy Space Center. When they were shown the labs, the scientists there were waiting for Sam. They started asking her lots of questions, which she was able to answer. Jacob stood back and watched her handle everything. He turned to see a brigadier general walk into the room. He and Jacob acknowledged each other.

"General," Jacob said.

"General Carter, welcome to NASA."

"Thank you."

"Is that Colonel Carter?"

"Yes. She's answering the scientists' questions."

"Do you understand what she's saying?"

"No, do you?"

"No, but she sure is one beautiful woman, General." Jacob raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, she is and she very intelligent."

"Yes, she is." Jacob watched the general as he looked over Sam, from head to toe and back.

"You should feel lucky that I'm here and not General O'Neill."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw the way you were looking at the Colonel."

"Well she is a beautiful woman."

"You can look but not touch."

"Are you threatening me?" Jacob turned to the general

"No, it's a warning, General …and have more respect for Colonel Carter." Jacob gave him his famous cold look.

"Dad, is everything ok?" Jacob turned to Sam. She and the scientists were looking at them.

"Yes, it just seems you have another admirer." Sam rolled her eyes then turned back to the scientists.

"Next question." Jacob looked at Sam then to the general and smiled.

"You're her father?" The general went pale.

"Yes, I am."

"She's awfully young to be a Colonel. Did you help her make her rank, General?" he said with a smirk.

"No. She did that all herself, if you knew her record and what medals she has you would know, and maybe wouldn't be such an ass." He turned when Sam walked over to them.

"Everything alright, Dad?"

"Yes. Let's go and get something to eat."

"Sounds good to me... General."

"Colonel." He watched Jacob and Sam walk out the door.

He heard Sam say, "I'm glad Jack isn't here today. We know what he would do to that general."

"Yes, I know. At least Jack is the opposite of the General."

"What? Jack can touch and look?"

"Yes."

"Dad, you know I can protect myself."

"I know."

The general turned to see a major looking at hm. He also heard what Jacob and Sam had said.

"General, Sir."

"Major?"

"I heard everything, Sir, and I'm also glad General O'Neill wasn't here."

"And why is that, Major?"

"He would have you against the wall with two fingers against your wind pipe before you could blink."

"Really? So you know what's going on between the General and Colonel Carter?"

"Yes, Sir. General O'Neill is Colonel Carter's husband. They've been married for about sixteen, seventeen years."

"Really?" He raised his eye brows.

"Yes, Sir. I served with Colonel Carter during the Gulf War. She's one hell of a pilot, General, and she's the only women to receive the Medal of Honor." The general raised his eyebrows even higher.

"You're telling me that... she's the Captain Carter from the Gulf War who saved four helicopters from MIGs?"

"That's her, Sir, and that's how she received the Medal of Honor." The general shook his head then turned and walked out the door.

That night, Sam arrived home after dropping her father at his home. When she walked in the door, Jack appeared with a smile on his face.

"Had a good day Sam?" They hugged and kissed.

"Yes and tiring. Where are the kids?"

"Gone to the movies... what are these?" Sam passed him the boxes. He opened them and raised an eyebrow.

"Wow, Sam I'm proud of you. The way you are going, you're gonna run out of room on your uniform." Sam smiled tiredly.

"Very funny, Jack."

"Go and get changed. Dinner will be ready in couple of minutes."

"Ok." They kissed, again, before Jack passed the boxes back to Sam as she walked away.

Minutes later, they were sitting at the dining room table enjoying their meal while they talked.

"How are the three Marines?"

"They are ok, now, and they learned a lesson from Teal'c."

"What happened?"

"Teal'c gave them a lecture on how to behave like a warrior and a gentleman then he beat the crap out of them before calling the Infirmary. Teal'c told me that he told them that Grace is a young woman and a warrior like us... one of them asked Teal'c if he been teaching Grace how to defend herself."

"Let me guess he said, 'Indeed'."

"Yep. After what happened, the other Marines gave them a hard time about being beaten up by a girl."

"I hope you had a talk with those Marines."

"Yep. I told them next time they make a smart comment, I'll put them on the mat with Grace."

"Jack you didn't!" Jack grinned.

"Would you rather I put them on the mat with you?"

A couple of hours later, they heard the kids come through the door. Jack and Sam were in the living room snuggling together on the couch watching a movie.

"Mom, you're home."

"Yes, I'm home. How was the movie?"

"It was great," Connor, said grinning.

"Well it's past you kids' bed time. Good night." Jack said. The kids said their good nights before leaving the room.

Jack turned to Sam, "We'll give them an hour." He waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Why, do you need tiring out, Jack?"

"Sure do!" He gave her a kiss then returned to watching the late movie.

An hour later, they went to bed and made love twice before falling asleep in each other's arms.

Two days later was Thanksgiving Day. Both the Carter side and the O'Neill side of the family got together at Jack and Sam's place for lunch. Since there were many guests, Jack and Sam moved furniture around so the tables and chairs could go into the living room since it was four times bigger than the dining room. They also brought in a folding table and chairs from the garage for the kids to use.

When Sam saw Mark, they both hugged. "Mark, it's good to see you."

"You too, Sam... Or should I call you Colonel?"

"Funny, Mark."

"I have some news. I've been promoted to captain."

"Hey, that is wonderful news, Mark."

"Thanks." Sam gave Terri a hug then her two nephews and niece.

"You kids sure have grown."

"They have alright Sam," Terri said.

They walked in side and into the living area where the rest of the families were. They all talked for an hour before sitting down to lunch. Noreen and Mel helped provide and serve the food and drinks for lunch. Jack, Jacob, Mark, and Patrick carved the four turkeys. Every one enjoyed their big lunch.

Afterward, the kids went outside to play while the men went to watch football, which was in the family room. The women helped Sam clean up and did the dishes. Then they walked down to the games room where they talked and play games for the afternoon. That night they had leftovers for dinner. Everyone was gone by ten o'clock that night since it been a long day for them all.

The next day, Jack returned to the SGC. He had given SG1 the weekend as down time since they had not had one in four months. Mark and his family headed back to Moody Air Force, in Georgia since Terri got the afternoon shift on Saturday. They had been transferred there three months earlier.

Sam, Mel, and Jacob took the kids to the movies, bowling and to mini golf for the day.

That night when Jack arrived home, he could hear laughter coming from the living room so he walked in and stopped when he saw them all watching a comedy movie. Sam turned and smiled at Jack then stood and walked over to him. She gave him a kiss then grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the living room.

"Everything ok, Jack?"

"Yeah it's been a long day that's all. What did you guys do?"

"Went to the movies, bowling... Dad won but I think Selmak might have had something to do with it."

"Could be, what else?" as he pulled her into his arms.

"Went to the mall for some lunch and played mini golf, Mom won that one but..."

"Mel'tac helped?"

"That's my best guess. All in all, it's been a great day."

"Sounds like it. So, what's for dinner?"

"Pizza. Dad kept dropping hints that he hasn't had pizza since he was last here but I knew it was Selmak who was talking."

"So pizza, have you ordered?" Then they heard a car pull up.

Jack raised his eyebrows as Sam grinned then she gave him a kiss before walking away. Jack followed Sam to the door just as she opened it. They saw a young man walking to the door carrying four large pizzas and six large chips.

"O'Neill?"

"Yes."

"Here's your order, Ma'am, two large meat lovers, two large pepperoni, and six large chips." He handed them to Sam, as Jack removed his wallet and paid.

"Thank you."

"Enjoy your meal, Ma'am, Sir." He turned and walked back to his car.

Sam stood back letting Jack close the door. They walked into the living room together.

"Dinner's here," Sam said as she put the boxes on the table.

She walked out of the living room then returned carrying a tray full of drinks and plates. She put it on the table then she picked up the plates and passed them around to everyone. They all chose their slices of pizza, chips, and put them on the plates, and then they grabbed their drinks and returned to their places to finish watching the movie.

When it was done, an hour later, Sam and Jack took care of the mess while Grace changed DVDs. When Jack and Sam returned, they all watched another movie. Jack leaned over and whispered, "I'm missing the Simpsons." Sam turned to Jack.

"It's being recorded in the family room." Jack grinned and gave her a kiss.

"Thanks." Then they turn again to watch the movie.

When the movie was over, the kids said their good night to Mel, Jacob, Jack, and Sam. The four of them talked once the kids were out of the room.

"Jack are you ok?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah... did you or did Selmak win at bowling today?"

"Both," Jacob said grinning.

"Mom?" Sam asked.

"Mel'tac played. She loves the game, and bowling, as well."

"Really. What about you, Selmak?"

"I enjoyed playing the games."

"That is great." They all talked for another half an hour before Jacob and Mel left for their home. Jack and Sam went to bed a few minutes later.

After they made love and Sam was snuggling up to Jack side, she turned to look at him. "Jack?"

He opened his eyes and looked at Sam. "Sam, what is it?"

"I saw Sara at the mall."

"Did you talk to her?"

"No, it was at lunch time... she's married."

"How do you know?"

"Her left hand and she was with four kids, two of each."

"Really?"

"Jack?" She knew his tone.

"According to my memory download, she told me before we got married that she couldn't have kids. A year later, we had Charlie. I was so happy the day he was born... after that she started dropping hints about the Air Force, black ops and me. Then I was held prisoner for four months and when I broke out and was returned stateside, Sara was shocked to see me alive, happy in strange away."

"I remember reading about what happened to you, Jack, and that you were in a hospital for two months."

"Yeah... what Sara didn't know is that I knew she had an operation, she had her tubes cut. Mike, her father, told me after she had the operation."

"Why did she do that?"

"Charlie wanted to follow in my foot steps and become an Air Force officer. Sara heard us talk about it. That was two days before I was called away for the rescue mission."

"Did you tell her that you knew?"

"No." Sam snuggled closer to Jack.

"Things have changed for all of us, Jack."

"I know, Sam." He kissed her forehead then they closed their eyes and fell into peaceful sleep.

On Sunday afternoon, Jack and Sam hugged Charlie and Grace at the airport since they were flying back to California. After they were gone, Jack and Sam headed back home with their arms around each other.

On Monday, when the kids were back at school, Mel, Jacob, Jack, and Sam headed to the SGC. When they arrived, there was a message for Mel and Jacob from the Tok'ra so they left after they got changed and said their good byes to Jack and Sam.

Two days later SG1 went off world once again.


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78

When it was Christmas, Charlie and Grace returned home to spend Christmas and New Year's with the family. Jacob and Mel couldn't make it because they had been sent on a rescue mission. When the kids returned to school and university in the New Year, Jack and Sam returned to work as usual.

Over the next five months, SG1 went on a number of missions meeting other cultures and making friends and alliances. On a day that Jack, Sam, and Daniel knew what was going to happen in the near future, Jack assigned them to test ten new Air Force second lieutenants who might be joining the SGC.

Over the next two weeks, they managed to narrow the group down to six. The day SG1 were expecting something to happen, they, and the lieutenants went to the SGC to deal with the foothold situation.

In the end, the lieutenants where shocked to learn that the foothold situation had been an exercise and was the final part of their training. When Jack walked into the control room, he grinned when he saw who was in the gate room

"Elliot, you can put Hailey down now." He looked down to see Jennifer grinning at him.

"You can put me down now." He lowered her until she was standing on the floor.

By that time, the others walked into the gate room. "Well done to the six of you. You all showed courage and resourcefulness. As you know, the SGC is the front line of defense and I only have one thing to say," Jack said as he looked at them.

"Welcome to the SGC," he said grinning.

"You mean sir...?"

"Yep! On Monday morning, you all get your first trip to the Alpha Site so you can get used to gate travel. Now go and get clean up and get some late lunch, I'm sure you all know the way; dismissed." They walked out of the gate room, talking about what had happened in the prior few hours.

Jack turned to Sam. "Well how did I do?" Jack asked.

"Good work, Jack. Now you're going to have to find teams for them."

"Oh, joy." They walked out of the gate room talking and laughing.

The following month, Jacob and Mel dropped by for a few days. They stayed with the boys for the weekend giving Jack and Sam some time alone. They were home for a week when Jack, Sam, and Daniel recognized that another significant event was due to happen.

When Jacob and Mel received word about a meeting with all the system lords, they knew it is the only window of opportunity to kill them all at once. So with Daniel for help, Jacob left to go where the meeting was being held, while the rest of SG1 and Mel took the new lieutenants to the Tok'ra base.

While there, Sam went to talk to Garshaw. "Garshaw can we talk, privately?"

"Colonel Cater, please come in."

"Thank you." Sam walked into the room.

"What did you wish to discuss with me?"

"Garshaw, you have to leave, the System Lords are sending mother ships here." Garshaw was shocked.

"How do you know this?"

"I know what's going to happen, trust me, you only have twelve hours before the ships are in orbit. Please, trust me like you did before." Garshaw looked at Sam for a minute.

"Think about this... how did I know about Egeria, when Apophis would show up on Earth, where the Tok'ra were before you moved here... where most of the Goa'uld are and how we could kill so many in a short time?"

"Tell me: will Daniel Jackson succeed in his mission?"

"Yes, he will." Garshaw looked into Sam's eyes, and then nodded.

"We haven't much time." They hurried from the room.

Garshaw started barking orders then the Tok'ra started running around. When Teal'c, Lou and the lieutenants noticed the Tok'ra rushing around, they saw Sam walking towards them.

"Teal'c, take the lieutenants to the gate."

"Colonel, what's going on?" one of the lieutenants asked.

"The Tok'ra are evacuating. Goa'uld mother ships are heading this way. Now go, and that's an order." They ran to the transport rings, then ringed up to the surface and headed to the gate. Sam stayed and helped with the evacuation. When Teal'c, Lou and the lieutenants returned to Earth, Jack met them in the gate room.

"Ferretti, where's Sam?"

"She stayed behind. The Tok'ra are evacuating."

"I understand; go, and get cleaned up."

While that was going on, Daniel was standing behind Lord Yu. He and Jacob were listening to what was being said and learning who the two new Goa'uld were who wanted to join. When there was a break and Daniel went to get Yu his tea, he spoke to Jacob via his communicator.

"Jacob, are you there?"

"I'm here. I sent a message, and I hope they get it in time."

"I'm sure they will. When do you want me to release the poison?"

"When the two Goa'uld appear... hang on two mother ships appeared, someone is ringing over now."

"Do you think it could be the two Goa'uld?"

"Could be. The other one just ringed over."

"Ok. I better go." Daniel finished his preparation of the tea for Lord Yu.

A short while later, Daniel was standing behind Lord Yu when the two new Goa'uld walked into the room. He listened to them all talk. When he got Jacob's signal, Daniel pulled out the tube of poison and was just about to press the release button, when Yu told Daniel to leave the room.

The others told their slaves to do the same. Daniel made sure he would be the last to leave, and pressed the button just as the door closed behind him. While waiting for his chance to escape, he managed to hide the tube on his way to Lord Yu's quarters.

Twenty minutes later, the alarms went off so Daniel walked out of Lord Yu's quarters to see the other slaves doing the same. One of the slaves ran towards them.

"They're dead!"

"Who's dead?"

"My master and the others. They are all dead." They all walked quickly to the meeting room.

They saw all the hosts on the floor and their symbiotes were sticking half way out of the hosts, also dead.

"What do we do?"

"Leave this ship. They've been poisoned." Daniel said.

"How do you know this?"

"I've seen it before; we must leave here, just in case whoever poisoned our masters might come after us."

They all walked out of the meeting room and back to their quarters where they contacted their masters' ships.

When Daniel was first to reach the rings, he activated his communicator. "Jacob, get ready to ring me aboard."

"I'm ready."

Daniel pushed the buttons then stood in the rings. When he appeared on the Tel'tac, he quickly went to the back room, changed his clothes, and had a wash to get rid of any poison that might have gotten on his skin.

Then he returned to the ring room and sent the clothes into space. Once done, he waited for half an hour before Jacob could open the door to the cockpit. While waiting he heard the ship jump into hyperspace.

After half an hour, Jacob opened the door. Daniel walked up to the front. "I've sent a message to couple of operatives. They are going to destroy the ship once the slaves are off."

"Good idea. Do you know the location of the new Tok'ra base?"

"Yes, I do." Daniel sat down next to Jacob. They talked for the next few hours until they came out of hyperspace.

Sam helped the Tok'ra move. Once they were on their new planet, Sam watched them as they started ringing thing down to their new underground tunnels. Sam helped wherever she could until Garshaw walked over to her.

"Colonel Carter." Sam turned to Garshaw.

"Garshaw, did every one manage to get out?"

"Yes, they did, thanks to you. We received word, an hour ago, that mother ships had appeared in orbit."

"I'm glad everyone is safe, at least for the time being."

"Yes, thanks to you."

"You're welcome."

They heard a noise and looked up to see a Tel'tac heading toward them. Garshaw started yelling and every one headed to the tree line and watched as the ship landed.

Sam retrieved her scope, looked through it, and smiled. She stood up and walked out from her hiding spot.

"It's all clear. It's Daniel and Dad," Sam called out.

Then they saw Daniel and Jacob walking off the ship. All the Tok'ra relaxed when they saw who it was.

"Dad." They hugged.

"Hi, kiddo."

"Daniel, how did it go?" Daniel grinned.

"Mission accomplished."

"That is great news."

"Indeed it is," Garshaw said. They talked for ten minutes before Daniel and Sam left to return to Earth.

When they exited the Stargate, they both were grinning when they stepped on the ramp. Jack was up in the control room.

"Mission accomplished," Daniel and Sam said at the same time.

Jack grinned, and then he walked out of the control room, down, and into the gate room just as Daniel and Sam walked down the ramp.

"Well that surely changes things."

"Yes it does," Daniel said. They walked out of the gate room and went their separate ways.

Over the next month things quieted down in the galaxy. The Tok'ra still sent their intel and any information on minor Goa'uld. The Tok'ra had, so far, captured eight minor Goa'uld and removed the symbiotes.

The Jaffa rebellion had grown since the deaths of the System Lords, which pleased Teal'c. However, they knew that the war would not be over until all the Goa'uld had been captured and all Jaffa were free.

Several weeks later, Teal'c went to see his family and Bra'tac, while Daniel went to Abydos for few days. When Teal'c with Bra'tac returned they were smiling. Teal'c told Jack about Kytano and was excited about what he was accomplishing with the Free Jaffa. Jack listened, patiently, to them before they all walked out of the gate room.

A couple of hours later, SG1 and Jack went through the gate to Cal Mah because they wanted to meet Kytano. When they arrived and saw the number of free Jaffa, Jack, Sam, and Daniel knew who the leader really was. Teal'c introduced them and they talked for few minutes before Kytano walked away.

"O'Neill, is something troubling you?" Bra'tac asked.

"Oh yeah." Bra'tac looked at him curiously.

"Kytano is a true leader."

Jack turned to Sam and Daniel. He looked at Sam and she gave him a slight nod, then Daniel did the same. Bra'tac noticed their actions.

"What is it?"

"Bra'tac... Kytano isn't who he claims to be," Jack said. Bra'tac and Teal'c looked at him in shock.

"Bra'tac." He turned to Sam as she stepped forward.

"Remember when we first meet, how I knew who you were and what you believed in?"

"Indeed, I do."

"Trust me... us, once again. Kytano isn't who he says he is."

"Why should I?"

"Bra'tac, Kytano is... Imhotep." Bra'tac and Teal'c looked at them in shock.

"Bra'tac, how many other Imhotep Jaffa are here? None? Am I right?" Jack asked.

"If there are, they know who Kytano really is," Sam said.

"Master Bra'tac, I have not seen one Imhotep Jaffa, have you?" Bra'tac considered the question and looked at them all.

"You are right, I have not seen one either."

"Check his pouch, he doesn't have one," Jack said. They all walked to Kytano.

Teal'c step forward and punched him to the ground. The others close by were shocked and walked over to see Teal'c lift the metal top exposing his stomach.

"Kytano is not Jaffa, he is Imhotep," Teal'c yelled out.

Everyone was shocked. Teal'c stepped back just as Kytano opened his eyes. "Why did you hit me Teal'c?" He stood.

"We all know who you truly are... Imhotep." They saw his eyes glow, and then he moved to attack Teal'c.

While they were fighting, Sam turned to Jack. "Jack, the Tok'ra can remove the symbiote."

"Ok, go and let them know that we have a Goa'uld for them."

"Ok, we will meet on PYX248."

"Which one is that?"

"I know that one," Daniel said.

"Ok, go." Sam smiled and ran to the gate.

"Teal'c, don't kill him." Teal'c stopped since he had Imhotep in a sleeper hold. He looked up at Jack.

"Sam's gone to get the Tok'ra. We're going to meet them on another planet so they can remove the symbiote from the host."

"He should die," Teal'c said.

"No, Teal'c, not the host. He's a victim."

"Teal'c, he is correct," Bra'tac said.

Teal'c let go of Imhotep, stood, and backed away just as two Jaffa stepped forward to pick up and hold on to Imhotep.

"I shall go with you O'Neill," Bra'tac said.

"Ok, come on. We will be back soon." The two Jaffa pulled Imhotep with them to the Stargate.

Daniel dialed the address. When the wormhole formed, they walked up the steps and through the gate to the other side. When they got there, they walked to a clearing and waited.


	79. Chapter 79

**AN: I would like to thank every one for there reviews, alerts and favourate author/story. I've recived over 30 of them FF e-mails about it in the past 24 hour. Thank you all. I also notice that i'm getting close to the 550th reviewer. So who ever he/she is, good luck. Enjoy this chapter and yes i would love to read your reviews**

Chapter 79

Five minutes later they heard the Stargate activate. Being cautious, they all hid, but not before Jack zatted Imhotep once.

Everyone looked at Jack. "What? At least he can't run." They looked from their hiding places to see Sam and four Tok'ra walk through the gate, and then it shut down. They stood just as Imhotep awoke. The two Jaffa lifted him and walked out from their hiding spot and over to where Sam and the Tok'ra waited.

"Hi guys, this is Imhotep. He's all yours," Jack said.

The two Jaffa helped the Tok'ra by putting Imhotep onto the ground and then they brought out the equipment. They watched and held Imhotep's head as they started up the machine. They saw a white light appear in the tube and down to his forehead.

Imhotep screamed then there was a bright light. When the light faded away, they saw the symbiote moving around in the glass tube and saw two liquids combine and the symbiote stopped moving. The Tok'ra packed up their things and gave the Jaffa a slight bow before they picked up their equipment.

"Thanks for your help guys," Jack said.

"You are welcome, General O'Neill."

"Is he dead?" Bra'tac asked after a few minutes. Then they saw the person open his eyes and blink. He lifted his hand, looked at it, and then he look around him as he sat up.

"Are you ok?" Daniel asked.

"Yes, I was Imhotep's servant since I was little. Jaffa killed his previous host. I was sent to have him buried when... Imhotep left the body and entered into me... he then killed the real Kytano and had…" he felt his forehead "This put on my forehead."

"How long ago did that happen?" Sam asked.

"Fifteen moons ago."

"Fifteen months," Daniel said.

"You are free now."

"Yes, free. Thank you for freeing me." He bowed to them.

"Come. There are people who are waiting to meet you, the true you." He nodded then he saw the tube.

"Is that Imhotep?"

"Yes it is," Jack said. He passed the guy a Zat. He opened it and fired it three times then closed the Zat.

"Now it is over," he said as he handed the Zat to Jack. They walked back to the Stargate where Sam dialed the address for Cal Mah.

Seconds later, they all stepped on the platform to see the Free Jaffa standing, waiting there. "Imhotep is no more, this man is free!" Bra'tac proclaimed.

The two Jaffa who were with them nodded their agreement. The Jaffa all cheered. The returning group walked down the steps as everyone talked among themselves.

"Teal'c?" He turned to Jack.

"We're going to be heading back, you can stay as long as you like."

"What about food and water?"

"PY3691," Sam said.

"Which one is that Sam?" Jack asked.

"That's the one were SG8 went to last year. There's a village that has long been abandoned; the Goa'uld were there years ago. Food and water are readily available," Sam said.

"I remember now, fruit trees and some sort of vegetable garden were there."

"Yes and a river not far from the village, with fish in it."

"Yeah, now I remember reading about that mission."

"What is the address for this planet, Colonel Carter?" Teal'c asked.

"I'll send it to you as soon as I have looked it up."

"Very well." Sam walked over to the DHD and dialed home.

Twenty minutes later Sam went to the control room where she checked the SG8 mission logs to find the address and then wrote it down. Then she asked Walter to dial the gate again while she folded the note in to an airplane. When the wormhole formed, Sam walked up the ramp and flew the paper plane through the wormhole. She turned and walked out of the gate room, to have a shower and see the doctor for her post mission exam.

Later that afternoon, Teal'c returned to the SGC. Jack and Sam were in the gate room when he arrived.

"Teal'c."

"O'Neill, Bra'tac thanks you and Colonel Carter for revealing Imhotep and for finding a home for the Free Jaffa."

"No worries there Teal'c, go and get your post mission exam done. The kitchen staff just put out big bowl of fruit."

"Thank you, O'Neill." He made a slight bow before walking out of the room.

Jack turned to Sam. "What?"

"You spoke to the kitchen staff, didn't you?" Jack grinned and walked out of the gate room. Sam grinned and shook her head before following Jack.

Two months later, Liam and Leroy returned to school after the summer break. Jack and Sam couldn't believe how fast the kids were growing. Charlie and Grace were in their second year of university, Connor in his second year of high school and with the younger twins in fourth year of primary school since they had skipped four grades.

Sam had been busy between SGC, SG1, and Area 51 working on the Prometheus project, and family life. After three months of working nonstop, Jack could see how tired Sam was getting so one day he had an idea. He made some phone calls. Then he decided to change the duty roster around so that SG1 was not off world for four days.

Two weeks later on Thursday night, Sam went to bed early since she returned from spending four long days off world, having been at both the Alpha and Beta sites working on their computer and security problems.

That night Jack turned her alarm off before he got into bed. He snuggled up to her and gave her a kiss when she rolled over and snuggled up to him.

The next morning when Jack woke up, he looked through the curtains to see the sun was up. He turned to see that it was after eight o'clock. He then turned to Sam and gave her a kiss before getting up and going to the bathroom to relieve himself.

When he walked back into the bedroom, he saw Sam quickly getting out of bed. "Jack do you know what time it is?" She went to the dresser and opened a drawer.

He walked over to her quickly and picked her up. "Jack!" she squealed.

He walked over to the bed and dropped her on it, and then he got on top of her, bent down, and gave her a kiss. When he pulled away, he looked down at her.

"Morning," he said.

"Jack, I'm going to be late."

"No, you're not. We, that's you and me, have three whole days off, no interruptions, nothing."

"Jack, I have a lot of work to do."

"I know and it will be there on Monday. Sam, I'm worried about you. You've been working hard, and it's tiring you out. You need a break."

"Try telling that to the other scientists," she said groaning.

"I did, when I sent a message to them all. So, this is what we are going to do: first thing is this." He gave her a passionate kiss.

"Second thing is this." Then he kissed his way down until he reached his goal.

"Jack, I've got too much... oh god... Jack...mmm, don't stop." Jack was smiling. He knew how to make Sam stop thinking.

They made love for the next two hours. When Sam was lying on top of him, "What have you got planned for us next, Jack?" She looked at him.

"We're going to have a shower and pack a bag for the weekend. Then we are going into town for brunch and drive to Denver. We are going to be staying at the Omni Hotel and Spa for three days. Tonight, I'm taking you to Champs Americana restaurant for dinner and tomorrow morning we're having breakfast in our room."

"What have you got planned between dinner and breakfast?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Oh I'm sure we can think of something, Sam."

"I'm sure we can. So, after breakfast...?"

"We're going to have a spa treatment, for a whole seven hours; we're both getting the works." Sam's eyes widened.

"Both of us?"

"Yep, and we're having lunch during the treatment."

"Sounds heavenly."

"I knew you would like that... then afterward, we can go shopping... together, have dinner back at the hotel and an early night." He waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Then on Sunday, we're going to the IHOP, for brunch, before returning home."

"Sounds wonderful, Jack."

"So how about we get up and have that shower together?"

"Why not?" She gave him a kiss before getting out of bed.

"Who's looking after the boys?"

"Mom is tonight and tomorrow night. Daniel and Teal'c are looking after them during the day." Sam stopped in the bathroom door. She turned to Jack.

"We know where Teal'c and the boys will want to go."

"I know." Jack sat up just as Sam closed the bathroom door. He stretched then looked out the window smiling and thinking about his plan until he heard the shower start. So he turned around, walked to the door, opened it, walked in, and closed the door behind him. After he relieved himself, he went to join Sam in the shower.

Jack and Sam enjoyed spending the weekend away from the SGC and home life. Jack could see how Sam was starting to relax by Sunday morning after they made love.

"I wish we didn't have to leave today," Sam said. Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Did I hear you right, Sam?" She smiled.

"Yeah, I was starting to relax and unwind after what's been happening in the past few months."

"I know that feeling, Sam. Anyway, at the end of the month, we are going to Ogden for Mike's 21st birthday."

"I know. I should get hotel room booked."

"It's already done. Charlie and Grace are going to meet us there."

"That's good." She gave him a kiss.

"I'm hungry." Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Sam...?"

"I know, but I've been working out," she said grinning.

"Why you little..." then he tickled her, which made her laugh and at the same time, he flipped them both and gave her a passionate kiss. They made love once more before getting up and having a shower together.

An hour later, they left the hotel after Jack paid for everything. They drove to the IHOP for their late breakfast. They talked while enjoying breakfast for the next hour before they left to return to Colorado Springs.

When they got home, the boys were not there, so after they put their bags away they went to get some groceries. That night Teal'c and Daniel returned with the boys. When Jack and Sam saw them, they both grinned.

"Enjoy your weekend boys?"

"Yes, Dad, we had heaps of fun."

"I bet you did. Come in guys. Care to join us for dinner?"

"Are you sure Jack?"

"Yes, Daniel, I'm sure there's plenty."

"Thanks." They all walked in to the dining room where dinner was already on the table.

They all talked and laughed when the boys were telling Jack and Sam about the fun that they had over the weekend. Later that night, Teal'c and Daniel left after the boys went to bed. Jack and Sam went to bed an hour after them.

The next morning when Sam walked into her lab, almost every scientist practically ran to her with one problem or another, so she spent all morning fixing his or her problems before she could start on her files, which was in her in box. She was just about to start when Jack pulled her away for lunch.

Over the next three weeks, Sam managed to catch up with her paper work since she hadn't gone to Area 51 or off world thanks to Jack. He had split up SG1 for the three weeks so that Sam could finish her work.

On Friday after noon, Jack, Sam, Noreen, and the boys flew to Ogden for the weekend. They were staying at the Ben Lomond Suites Hotel. Jack rented two SUV's for the weekend. Sam drove one and Jack the other.

Jack timed it so that Charlie and Grace's plane landed half an hour before theirs. When they walked through the airport, they saw Charlie and Grace so they walked over to them and gave them a hug.

They talked for few minutes before getting their bags and walking over to the desk for the keys to the two SUV's. Once Jack signed the papers and got the keys, they all walked out the doors.

Half an hour later they were all in their rooms checking them out and relaxing for a bit before they all went out to dinner.

The next morning Sam, Noreen and Grace went to Profiles Salon and Spa where they were getting an all day spa treatment. Sam noticed that Noreen was enjoying the treatment since it was the first time for her.

When they finished and Sam had paid for everything, they returned to the hotel to get ready. The party was at the same hotel where they were staying.

Two hours after the women returned to their rooms everyone was ready so their all meet outside of their rooms and headed down to the ballroom where the party was being held.

When they walked into the ballroom there was some guests were there. They walked over to Pat and Olivia and gave them hugs. Pat and Olivia had been joking with their son about his now "being legal." Jack saw the rest of the family so they walked over to talk to them after they stopped at the bar for drinks. Everyone had a great night, they all enjoyed themselves.

Jack and Sam took the kids back up to their rooms before they fell asleep at the tables in the ballroom. Once the kids were in bed sound asleep, Jack and Sam went to bed themselves.

The next day after breakfast, they all left for the airport. Charlie and Grace's flight departed an hour before Jack and Sam's flight left for Colorado Springs.

A few hours later, Jack, Sam and the boys walked in the door to their home. They took their bags up stairs and got them sorted out. Once done Sam made them all a drink before sitting down in the living room and relaxing.

"What a weekend," Sam said.

"Yeah, great party though."

"Yes it was."

"No work, no alien attacks, no paper work." Sam giggled.

"No scientists bugging me with their problems, no computer crashing, and no going off world," Sam said.

They heard the boys coming down the stairs and into the living room, "Mom what's for lunch?" Connor asked.

"Food." Then she got up.

"I'll go see what I can find."

"Dad."

"Yes, Connor?"

"I think Mom is working too hard." Jack grinned.

"You're right buddy, she is, but she is good at what she does."

"Because she's the best Air Force astrophysicist in the world?" Jack smiled.

"Yes, she is, and she's a national treasure and don't you boys forget that." They all nodded. Jack leaned forward.

"Listen boys, from now on, I would like for you to help Mom out, ok? As you said, Connor, she's been working too hard. If you can help her around the house, that would be great, so what do you think?"

"What can we do, Dad?"

"Let me think about it, ok?"

"Ok... can we watch the Simpsons?" Liam asked.

"Why not?" Jack picked up a remote to turn on the TV.


	80. Chapter 80

**AN: Thank you all for your wounderful reviews/alerts/favouriates. They all make me happy after the bad week i have been having. Thank you.**

**Congradulations to _mmkbrook_ for being the 550th reviewer. He/she has already reciver the next chapter spoiler.**

**GUEST: SG1fan: Thank you for your reviews, i hope you enjoy this story.**

Chapter 80

When Sam walked into the living room carrying a tray, she shook her head when she saw the four of them watching the Simpsons. She put the tray down and sat down next to Jack. He put his arm around her shoulder and gave her a kiss.

Then he leaned forward when Sam did and picked up their plates. It was bacon, lettuce and tomato sandwiches with cut up fruit on a plate for each of them. They watched the rest of the show. When it was over, they had finished their lunch. When Sam took Jack's plate from him, she put it on the tray. Connor stood up, picked up the tray, and took it into the kitchen. Then Liam and Leroy left the room a few minutes later.

"What would you like to do this afternoon, Sam?"

"Sit here and relax, you?"

"Same here." Then the phone rang.

"I'll get it," Jack said as he stood up and walked out of the room. Sam thought about what she could do for the afternoon. When Jack walked back in, Sam turned to him.

"Jack, what is it?"

"Tom passed away this morning."

"Which Tom?"

"Tom Green, Terri's grandfather." Sam looked shocked.

"What happened?"

"He died in his sleep. They're not sure what it was."

"Stroke or heart attack, probably."

"Could be either. That was Mark on the phone. I've called Walter. He's sending a message to the Tok'ra."

"Ok, any idea on when the funeral will be?"

"Thursday or Friday, Mark is going to let us know." He sat next to her and pulled her into his arms.

"How's Terri handling all of this?"

"Mark said she's in shock. They both will have some time off, so they're catching the next flight out, which is tonight."

"Jack, do you want to go?"

"I think we should, for Mark and Terri."

"Yeah, I hope Mom and Dad can make it."

"Same here. I'll sort out plane arrangements tomorrow."

"Ok. Thank you."

They talked about other things for half an hour before Sam got up and walked down to the laundry room, where she put a load of washing through and then did some house work while Jack took care of dinner.

The next morning, Jack and Sam returned to work. When they walked into their office and lab, they were greeted with a lot of paper work. Jack made some phone calls and spoke to Dave Dixon, his second in command, and Walter before starting on his paper work.

On Thursday morning, Jack drove himself and Sam to Peterson Air Force Base where they would be using the general's plane to fly to Orlando. When they got to the hanger, Jack parked his truck just outside of it. When they got out, an airman walked over to them.

"General O'Neill, your plane is ready, Sir."

"Thank you airman, dismissed."

"Yes, Sir." They saluted then Jack and Sam walked to the plane and up the steps.

Jack let Sam go first. When Sam walked on to the plane, she was shocked to see who was there.

"Mom, Dad!" She walked over and gave them hugs.

"Hi, Sam... Jack, we hope you don't mind," Mel said.

"Nope, not at all."

"Excuse me, General O'Neill?" Jack turned around.

"Yes, Captain?"

"We are ready to depart, Sir."

"Thanks; take off when you're ready."

"Yes, Sir." The captain returned to the cabin while the four sat down and fastened their seat belts.

Minutes later, they were in the air. They all talked until the plane landed at Orlando airport. Then they got into a waiting limo, which was taking them to the Good Shepard Catholic Church where the funeral was being held. When they arrived, they noticed that there were many Air Force officers with their wives there.

They all got out and looked around until they saw Mark and Terri, so they walked over to them. "Mom, Dad you made it." Mark gave them a hug.

"We came soon as we got Jack's message. Terri, how are you?"

"I'm good, thanks, Jacob. Thank you, all, for coming."

"That is what families are for," Jack said as he gave Terri a hug. They talked for few minutes before walking inside.

Jack, Sam, Jacob, and Mel sat behind Mark and his family during the service. Afterward, they got into their cars and limos then they went to the cemetery where Tom was being buried.

Then most of the attendees went to the house for the wake. Jack, Sam, Jacob, and Mel stayed for few hours before they had to leave to return to Colorado Springs. They said their good byes to Mark and the family before leaving.

A few hours later, Jack and Sam returned home after saying their good byes to Jacob and Mel since an airman was taking them back to the SGC.

The next day, Sam was called to Area 51. She spent three days there working on fixing the problem before she returned to the SGC. She was there for only two days before she was called off world to the Alpha Site since there were problems with one of the naquadah reactors.

When she returned six hours later, there were problems with the control room computers so she spent an hour fixing that before she could leave to go home. When she walked in the door, Jack was there to greet her.

"Walter called and told me what happened."

"I bet he did."

"Have you had anything to eat, Sam?"

"Yes, a sandwich and up of coffee at the gas station while filling up the car. I'm going to bed."

"Well, since I have an early start tomorrow myself, let's both go to bed."

"Jack I'm in no mood..."

"Sam, snuggles." Sam smiled.

"Sounds good." He gave her a kiss before they walked up to their bedroom. Twenty minutes later, Sam was snuggling up to Jack's side. They both fell into peaceful sleep. Neither had slept well while Sam was off world.

The next day, SG1 and SG2 went off world to find out what had happened to SG5. When they returned six hours later, they were all running through the gate with Sam and Charlie Kawalski arriving last.

"Close the iris!" Sam yelled. Sam and Charlie turned when they heard thumps against the iris; then the gate shut down.

"That was a close call, Sam."

"Indeed." They turned to see Janet and her staff running into the room.

Sam noticed that Janet looked around and saw Charlie. Sam watched as Charlie gave her a small nod, then Janet checked on her first patient just as Jack walked into the gate room.

Sam and Charlie walked down the ramp. "Good work, SG1 and 2."

"Thanks, we better lock that planet out of the dialing computer," Sam said.

"Ok. Go get cleaned up We will debrief in two hours."

Three days later, SG1 went off world for an overnight mission. Daniel spotted ruins when the UAV did a sweep around the Stargate. After Daniel had a close look at the footage, he saw writing that in Ancient. Jack agreed to let SG1 go for a twenty-four hour mission. When they returned the next day, Daniel was talking a mile a minute.

"Daniel, stop...take a deep breath," Jack said.

"Sorry Jack I just..."

"Yeah I know. Go, we will debrief in two hours."

"So how was it?"

"Quiet, peaceful. No natives chasing us. Daniel, however, well, we know what he's like with his artifacts."

"Don't I know it. Sam, I'm not looking forward to Daniel going on about it at the briefing" Sam smiled.

"We know what he's like."

"Oh yeah."

"See you in couple of hours." Then they went their separate ways.

A week later, Sam was needed at Area 51, so Jack flew her there in the Ancient ship. He gave her a kiss before he left to return to the SGC. Sam spent two weeks working on the hyper-drive on Prometheus and was the first person to fly the X301.

When she flew the hybrid plane, she really enjoyed herself. She flew it around the world, out into space, and back again then landed. When she got out and took off her helmet, she was grinning from ear to ear. Then two HUMVEEs pulled up and two generals got out and walked over to Sam. She stood at attention and saluted them.

"General Ryan, General Viking, Sirs."

"Colonel Carter, how was the test flight?" General Viking asked.

"It's everything that it's supposed to be, General."

"Good work, Colonel."

"Thank you, General. Would you like to go up in it?" Sam asked as she looked at General Ryan.

"It's been years since I last flew, Colonel."

"I can be the copilot, General. I can tell you this, Sir: this aircraft has more kick, and the inertial dampeners eliminate the G-forces so that it's almost like you're standing still even at Mach eight." Both generals raised their eyebrows.

"Really?"

"Yes, Sir, but that's from the pilot's seat."

"Alright, if you say so, Colonel. I think, now, I have to go."

"I'll wait here, Sirs." They walked back and got into the HUMVEEs and left to return to the one of the nearby buildings.

Ten minutes later, General Ryan was sitting in the pilot seat, while Sam was sitting in the back.

"General, ready when you are, Sir."

"Copy that, Colonel." Sam watched him from the back seat as he took them airborne.

"Smooth," he said making Sam smile.

The general flew around the world and did a lot of low level flying over the Nevada desert. "Wow, this aircraft is incredible, Colonel."

"Would you like to go out into outer space, General?"

"You mean it can?"

"Yes, Sir. Push it to full throttle."

"Ok." Sam watched as the General pointed the nose to the sky and flew full speed until they were above the atmosphere.

"Absolutely amazing."

"Which one, Sir, the flight, or being out in space?"

"Both, Colonel. You have done both your country and the Air Force proud." Sam grinned.

"Thank you, Sir." They stayed out in space for few more minutes before returning to Area 51.

After the aircraft landed and stopped outside of the hanger, General Ryan got out first then gave Sam a hand. When she saw General Viking in a flight suit, she knew that he would want to go next.

"General, how was it, Sir?" General Viking asked. General Ryan shook his head.

"Incredible! Colonel Carter is one of the most gifted, talented astrophysicists I have ever known. The speed that the X301 can do, it's purely amazing!" General Viking raised his eyebrows.

"We shall see... Colonel, shall we?"

"Yes sir... After I've been to the restroom, Sir. I've been up in the air for over three hours, Sir, and the aircraft needs refueling."

"Very well, Colonel." Sam walked as quickly as she could to the Ladies Room, leaving the two generals to talk.

"General Viking, you served with Colonel Carter during Desert Storm. What do you think of her?"

"As you said, General, she is the most gifted, talented astrophysicist, Air Force officer I have ever met. She has more guts than anyone else I've met in the 25 years I've been in the Air Force, Sir."

"Colonel Carter sure is that and much more. If she can get Prometheus flying, she deserves a promotion just for that. But with the other things she's been doing in the past few years…"

"Yes sir. She has already made Air Force history."

"Yes. When I return to DC, I'll talk to the President about her." By that time, Sam was returning. She walked over to talk to the Tech who was refueling the plane. The two generals watched as Sam spoke to him and checked the plane over for a couple of minutes before she walked back to them.

"General Viking, ready when you are, Sir."

"After you Colonel." Sam turned and walked to the aircraft with General Viking just behind her.

Once they were onboard and were given the all clear from the tower, Sam let the general steer the craft onto the runway and through take off. Sam let the general pilot the X301 around, including out into space. When they returned an hour and a half later, Sam was smiling as she and General Viking climbed down to the tarmac.

"How was the flight, General?" General Ryan asked.

"Incredible, Sir." He turned to Sam.

"Colonel Carter, that aircraft; it may be the most impressive one I've ever seen or flown!"

"Yes, Sir, it is for me, too." They talked for a few minutes before the two generals left.

Sam turned to her ground crew who had helped with the project. She gave them all a smile as she walked over to them.

"Colonel, judging by the look on your face, they are happy."

"Very happy indeed! Now, to get Prometheus up and going."

"Yes, Ma'am."

An hour later, Jack arrived in the Ancient ship. When Sam walked onto it and closed the door, Jack turned and smiled at her as she walked up to the front seat and sat down.

"Well how was it?"

"Great, even General Ryan and General Viking enjoyed flying it." Jack raised his eyebrows.

"You're telling me that the Chief of Staff went for a spin in the prototype?"

"I was copilot in both flights."

"So they are happy with the investment?"

"Very. Now I have to work on Prometheus."

"I know you can get it working, Sam."

"I know Jack, I know. Let's go home." Jack flew them back to the SGC.

Sam worked in her lab over the next two weeks. Lou had to take time off since his grandfather had passed away. Daniel and Teal'c went off world to spend the time with their families. Daniel's parents went with him since they had asked Jack and he okayed it.

When Daniel, his parents and Teal'c returned, Jack was there to greet them. Teal'c had gone to Abydos and returned with Daniel and his parents.

"By the looks on your faces, you enjoyed your down time."

"Indeed, it was good to see my family." Teal'c said.

"That's good Teal'c. What about you, Daniel?"

"As soon as we got there, Sha're grabbed Daniel's hand and we didn't see him until the next day," Melburn said, while smiling at Daniel, who was blushing. Jack raised his eyebrows and then grinned.

"Well it had been a while since Daniel last saw her."

"That is true."

"You know the drill. Oh, Sam's at Area 51."

"Is she working on the X302 project?" Daniel asked.

"Yep." Then they walked out of the gate room and went their separate ways. Sam was at Area 51 for two weeks.

When she returned to the SGC on Thursday, she was tired. Jack called and made an appointment at a spa in Colorado Springs for Sam, for the next day since he was going to give her the day off.


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter 81

Early the next morning, Jack made sure that the boys were quiet when they got up for school. After they left, Jack left a note for Sam before leaving for work.

When Sam woke up, she rolled over to see a note over her alarm clock. She picked up the note and saw the time. It was after nine in the morning. She knew she was tired but she couldn't believe that Jack had turned off her alarm. She looked at the note and unfolded it.

She smiled when she read, _To my loving wife, Sam. I'm giving you the day off work because you have been working too hard once again. So I, your loving husband, booked a spa day for you at your favorite: Columbine Day Spa. Your appointment is at ten, so relax and enjoy your day. And forget about work. I'm bringing home Chinese for tonight, now go and enjoy your day, love you always, Jack XXXX'_

"You are going to be rewarded big time tonight, Jack." Sam got up and dressed. She left twenty minutes later to go to the spa.

That night when Jack walked in the door carrying the Chinese takeout, Sam was there to greet him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a passionate kiss.

"Wow that was some welcome home kiss! What's the reason?"

"I was angry at first when I saw the time this morning, then I read your note. Thank you, Jack; it was just what I needed."

"I knew you would love it and you look well relaxed."

"I am and you're going to be rewarded tonight." She gave him another kiss then grabbed the bag from his hand and then turn and walked away with a bit of extra sway in her hips. She knew Jack would be watching her.

Later that night, after the boys went to bed, Jack and Sam waited for half an hour before going to bed themselves. Sam rewarded Jack like she promised. Jack's reward took some time. By the end of three hours, both Jack and Sam were tired.

The next day when Jack and Sam arrived at the SGC, Jack was grinning and Sam was grinning and humming. When the doors opened, Walter was there with a clipboard in one hand and cup of coffee in the other.

"Morning, Sir."

"Morning, Walter. What's on this morning's agenda?" Jack asked as he limped down the corridor and the doors closed.

Sam went to her lab where she planned to spend the day. She had been there for an hour when Janet walked in.

"Morning, Sam." Sam looked up.

"Morning, Janet, how are the kids?"

"Growing up fast!"

"I bet. So what can I do for you?"

"I would like to know what happened to the General."

"What do you mean?"

"When Charlie came in for his pre mission exam, he said he saw the general limping. Care to explain?" Sam smiled.

"Jack left me a note yesterday morning. He scheduled a day-long spa treatment for me as a surprise." Janet raised her eyebrows.

"No wonder you look happy..." Then she raised her eyebrows.

"Sam, did you reward him by any chance?" Sam smiled, and then her phone rang so she answered it.

"Carter... I'll be right there, Sergeant." She hung up and turned to walk out the door with Janet behind her.

"Sam, well did you?"

When they got to the elevators, Sam managed to get on and turned to Janet. "Sam!"

"Three hours," Sam said grinning. She saw the wide-eyed shock on Janet face just as the doors closed.

Sam went to the control room to fix the computer problem, and then she went to see Jack who was in his office.

"Hey everything ok?"

"Janet came to my lab; she wanted to know why you were limping."

"Kawalski asked the same. What did you tell her?"

"It was a reward for yesterday's spa treatment surprise. You should have seen the look on her face. Then she asked what the reward was. I told her, but she wanted to know more." Jack groaned.

"What did you say?"

"When I was in the elevator and the doors were closing I said three hours... you should have seen her face, it was priceless." Then she laughed.

"Sam, did you have to?"

"Sorry, Jack, we both know what she's like."

"Don't I know it?"

"I better get back to my stack of paper work, see you at lunch."

"Yeah, paper work." He looked down at his desk as Sam walked out the door.

Two weeks later, Sam received written orders from General Ryan. They transferred her to Area 51, and gave her two months to get Prometheus off the ground. Sam was shocked and she went to see Jack who was in his office.

"Jack look at this." She handed him the orders.

"What the hell?" He picked up the phone and called the General.

"General Ryan, General O'Neill. I have Colonel Carter in my office, Sir... yes, I just read it... did you ask her how long... yes, Sir, I'll tell her... yes, Sir." Then he hung up and looked at Sam.

"Sorry, Sam, it's real."

"Jack, Prometheus is at least six months away from being flight worthy."

"I know that, Sam... Why don't you go and get what you need? I'll fly you there myself."

"Jack, are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." She walked out the door. Jack wasn't happy about the transfer so he sat back and thought about the phone call.

"Something's not right" He knew he didn't have time to look into it right then.

A couple of hours later Jack flew Sam to Area 51. He gave her a hug and kisses before she walked to the back, picked up her bags, and walked off the ship. She watched Jack leave then she turned around to see Colonel Maybornne there.

"Colonel Carter, what are you doing here?"

"I've been transferred here to work on Prometheus, General Ryan's orders."

"What? I received no record of your transfer orders."

"I only found out two hours ago. I better get started. Can you get someone to take me to Prometheus?"

"Sure." They walked inside a building where Colonel Maybornne made some calls.

Half an hour later, Sam was walking toward the engine room on Prometheus.

Over the next two months, Sam worked eighteen plus hours per day. Even the other staff were working long tiring hours to get Prometheus ready for its first flight. After two long tiring months, Prometheus was finished. Sam was in the engine room when she heard Zat blasts. She went to check it out.

She saw three men wearing BDU clothing carrying Zats. She had never seen them before. She watched them pull the unconscious men into a room and close the door. Sam was able to hide since she knew the ship like the back of her hand. She waited for half an hour, then she heard the engines start and realized that some group had taken control of Prometheus.

Sam worked her way around until she reached one of the control rooms. When she got there, she checked to see how many were involved and where they were. She listened in on their plans. From her location, she was able to shut down the hyper-drive and send a message to the SGC and Area 51.

Then she removed two of the crystals from the control panel and climbed into the vent. From there, she worked her way to the bridge. When she got there, she watched what was happening. She could tell that the group was puzzled about the reason the hyper-drive wasn't working.

So she worked her way to a storage room and got what she needed then she went back to the control room, where she welded herself inside. Then she returned the crystals and then moved to the computer console where she typed while keeping an eye on everyone else.

While Sam was doing that, Jack was in the briefing room with SG8 when Walter ran into the room.

"Sir, Colonel Carter sent a message: Prometheus hijacked by persons unknown, Carter." Jack turned to Walter.

"What? Get me Maybornne from Area 51."

"Yes, Sir." Jack turned to SG8.

"We will finish this later." He stood up and walked into his office.

Minutes later the phone rang so Jack picked it up. "Maybornne what the hell's going on out there?"

"General, I don't know what's going on. I only found out just before you called. One of the security guards managed to get out of his bindings and raise the alarm just as Prometheus took off."

"Any idea who the group is?"

"No, I don't. I've never seen them before."

"NID?"

"I don't think so, and I know everyone from the NID."

"Find out how many and what kind of weapons they have and get back to me." He disconnected, then he pressed 2.

"This is General O'Neill, get me the President." Jack listened.

"I don't care get him on the phone, NOW!" Jack said yelling through the phone. He ran his hand through his hair.

"General O'Neill, I was in an important meeting, this better be good.

"Prometheus has been hijacked, Mr. President," Jack said calmly.

"When?"

"Not sure. Colonel Carter was able to send a message... I don't know all the details. I spoke to Colonel Maybornne from Area 51, he only just found out when one of the security guards managed to get out of his bonds and raise the alarm just before I spoke to him."

"General, Prometheus wasn't ready. It's months away from being flight capable."

"What? That can't be right."

"General, what are you talking about?"

"Two months ago, Colonel Carter got transfer orders from General Ryan. I saw her orders. She was given two months to get Prometheus flight worthy and today was the dead line."

"Two months ago...the eighth?"

"Yes, Sir... What is it Mr. President?"

"General Ryan took a month off from the beginning of that month. His daughter, son-in-law, and seven-month-old granddaughter were in a bad car accident in California. His daughter has been in a coma ever since."

"Well if it wasn't General Ryan, then who sent the orders?"

"I don't know, General." Jack thought about it.

"Mr. President, the car accident, any idea what happened?"

"A tire blew causing the driver to lose control. The car rolled down an embankment. Why?"

"Sir, is any chance of having the tire checked out?"

"General, are you thinking that someone tried to kill them?"

"More likely only hurt them to get General Ryan out of the way for a short while so they could transfer Colonel Carter to Area 51."

"If that's the case, Jack, I'll get the proper authorities to look in to it."

"Yes, Sir."

"Keep me up to date on Prometheus."

Jack sat wondering if he should use the ship to look for Prometheus or stay where he was and wait.

Sam was typing as fast as she could to change all the access codes and have the controls locked out from the bridge. Once done, she noticed that the ones who were on the bridge soon realized that they had no control of the ship.

Sam started turning the ship around and headed back to the underground bunker. When she heard the leader give orders to leave the ship, she saw them head to the X301 fighter bay. She closed and locked the doors leading to the flight deck.

Then she started closing and locking the doors on each level until they were all confined to one area. By that time, Sam had changed the controls to be accessible from the bridge. Then she went through the vent until she could access the corridor, then she ran to the bridge where she worked from the command chair.

Sam flew Prometheus back to underground bunker. She noticed a number of armed personnel waiting to board the ship. Once the ship had landed, Sam shut off the engines. Then she typed instructions to open the doors to where the crew were, and then she checked the systems to determine if there was any hull breach.

Once everything checked out ok, she sat back, closed her eyes, and relaxed for a minute until she heard footsteps. She opened them and turned to see Colonel Maybornne and number of armed men with him.

"Maybornne."

"Colonel Carter, what happened?"

"Later. If you want them, go to level three section eight. You will find them all there."

"How?" Sam gave him a look so he turned to the men with him.

"Go, I'll be fine." The armed men turned and walked out of the room.

"So how was its first flight?" Sam smiled.

"Don't know, haven't tried out the hyper-drive."

"Oh... Ah, you had better give General O'Neill a call. He..."

"I know and I will." Sam looked at the screen in front of her.

Then she typed in a command. Maybornne saw what she was doing. When the doors opened, the ones who hijacked Prometheus were shocked to see the number of armed men pointing their guns at them. Once they had all been handcuffed, they were taken off the ships.

Sam stood and started walking towards the door.

"Coming, Maybornne?" He followed Sam out the door.

Half an hour later, Sam called Jack. "Jack."

"Sam, are you alright?"

"Yes. Can come get me?"

"Yes, Sam. I'll see you soon."

Sam turned to see the men and women who had tried to take over Prometheus. They were all placed into cells until the decision was made as to what would be done with them. She walked out of the cellblock building and down to her quarters to pack her things. When finished, she carried her bags back outside and over to where Maybornne stood.

"You're leaving, Colonel?"

"Yes, I'm returning home until I know where I'm going to be transferred next."

"You could stay here." Sam smiled

"No thanks. Now that Prometheus is working four months ahead of schedule, it's up to the top brass to decide what to do next."

"What about you, what's going to be your next challenge?"

"I haven't decided yet." She turned and smiled when she saw changes in the dirt from air being blown around.

"Colonel, what wrong?"

"Jack's, here."

"Where?" He stepped around her and looked around.

"Where?" He was looking up in the air.

"He's right in front of you, Colonel" Sam picked up her bags.

"How you made it to Colonel I'll never know."

Then she walked a few steps and turned until she was looking at Maybornne. He was still looking at her. She stepped forward until she disappeared which shocked Maybornne. He looked in front of him for few minutes then turned around and walked into the building, not knowing that when Sam was on the ship Jack was there to greet her with a hug and passionate kiss.

"Missed you," Sam said.

"Missed you, too. Let's go home."

"Sounds good to me."

Jack flew the ship back to the SGC. On the way, Jack told Sam about the conversation he had with the President.

"I wonder who was behind it and why."

"Don't know Sam, but my guess is that Kinsey might have something to do with it or he knows who's behind it."

"Like in our memories when you and Maybornne got info from..." She looked at Jack. He turned to Sam.

"Are you thinking that it might be on his computer?"

"Think about it." Jack considered it until he landed the ship in the hangar.


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter 82

"Sam I think you are right... if so how are we going to get that info?"

"We will have to break into his house."

"How, when?"

"How: with this ship; when: how about this weekend? We fly there and check out the place."

"Good idea. For now, I'm ready to go home."

Jack uncloaked the ship before they walked off it with Jack carrying Sam's bags. When they got home, Sam surprised their sons. Sam spent the rest of the afternoon talking and spending time with the boys and spending time with Jack that night in bed.

The next day, Sam typed her report on what happened on Prometheus. When she finished, Jack walked in when she was printing it.

"Hey, finished your report?"

"Yep, printing it now."

"Good. The President wants to see us."

"When?"

"ASAP."

"Ok, give me twenty minutes to change into my dress blues. I'll meet you top side." Jack looked at Sam for a second before turning around and walking out the door.

Twenty minutes later Sam was changed and carrying copies of her reports. When she walked into the hangar Jack was there waiting for her.

"Ready, Sam?"

"Yep." They walked onto the ship and sat up front.

Jack started the engines and cloaked the ship after the back door was shut. He then flew the ship to Washington. On the way, Sam did some checking when she found something on the ship that was not supposed to be there.

"Jack, can you land somewhere? There's something on this ship that's not Ancient."

"Any ideas?"

"I think it's a tracking device."

"Ok" Jack found a place to land. Sam did some typing.

"Open the left drone compartment."

Sam walked off the ship since it was in an area miles from the nearest house. Jack also scanned the area out before landing and uncloaking the ship. When the compartment opened, Sam saw the device, picked it up, and walked back onto the ship just as Jack closed the hatch.

She sat beside him at the front. "I thought so. Someone is trying to track us."

"Who? Why?"

"I have no idea." She stood and walked to a laptop that was connected to the ship.

"Jack, can you climb to five thousand feet."

"Sam?"

"I'm going to see if I can find out where the signal is coming from."

"Ok." Jack started the ship and made it rise to five thousand feet and had it cloaked before taking off.

"Ok, we're at five thousand feet."

"Now, ten thousand." Jack made it rise to that altitude. Sam was typing like crazy.

"Bingo!"

"You found it?"

"Yes and you're not going to believe where."

"Where?"

"NID Headquarters."

"You're joking."

"Nope." Sam did some more typing.

"Jack, raise the shield and head to the NID headquarters." She walked back up to her seat beside him.

"Why shields?"

"It will make whoever is tracking us think we are in ten different places around the world."

"Good idea."

"It won't be long before they work out where we are."

"What are you going to do with it?" Sam smiled.

"Give it back to them."

"Sweet." Jack flew to the NID headquarters.

When they got there and landed on the roof, Sam walked to the open hatch and put the tracking device down the gutter downspout. Then she got back on the ship and closed the door.

"That should keep them busy for a while."

"Where now, Sam?"

"Senator Kinsey's house next." Jack flew to Kinsey's house.

When they got there, Jack scanned the area to see how many were in the house. They saw seven people including Kinsey himself. Jack and Sam smiled when they noticed the office window was open.

"Jack, see if you can move forward in time... ten minutes."

"Why?"

"If Kinsey has knowledge about the things that have been happening, I can send all the evidence on to the proper people, and by the time they get it, we will be talking to the President."

"Good idea. That way Kinsey can't point the finger at us because there's no way we can be at two places at once."

"That's right and we will have the President as a witness."

Jack smiled then he thought about time. They blinked when they noticed the change. They saw the house cleaner walking past the office door. Sam stood and took her jacket, skirt, shoes and stockings off.

"Jack, I'm going to do something about the camera." She did some typing on the laptop, then she saw that the camera had over-heated and stopped working. Then she picked up a piece of cloth she was carrying.

"Sam, are you going to do what I think you are?"

"It's one way to find out."

"Ok, be careful I don't know how much time we have before security shows up."

"I know."

"Sam, OSCAR is the password."

"Thanks." Jack moved the ship close to the window then he made it hover.

Sam walked out back of the ship and climbed through the open window. She then started typing away on the computer. She then attached a pen drive and inserted a disk, and started down loading everything. At the same time, she quickly read some of the things that made her smile, so she sent e-mails to number of people.

"Sam, security's on their way. You have one minute," Jack called out.

When Sam got everything, she removed the disk and pen drive then she shut down the computer. She wiped her prints off it, and then she walked to the window, climbed out, and back into the ship.

Jack moved the ship away as he closed the door. He turned the ship to see the security guard walking in to check the camera. Then the house cleaner walked in and started cleaning.

"I'll go back in time seven minutes." Then they notice the change. He flew to the White House.

When they got there, he landed on the back lawn not far from one of the doors. He saw Major Davis, from the Pentagon, there waiting for them.

"Shall we?" Jack said. Sam was finishing getting dress.

Once she was dressed, she picked up the files and gave Jack a quick kiss before she walked off the ship with Jack behind her. Major Davis was looking around when they appeared out of nowhere.

"General O'Neill, Colonel Carter."

"Major Davis, shall we?" Jack said.

"Yes, Sir, if you will follow me."

They emptied their pockets and were scanned before being cleared to walk down to the Oval Office. When they walked in, the President was there waiting for them.

"General O'Neill, Colonel Carter, please come in."

"Thank you, Sir," Jack said.

When they entered, Major Davis was behind them. They saw General Ryan and two other generals were seated with the President. Jack and Sam stood at attention.

"At ease Colonel, General, please sit" the President said. They all sat, except for Sam who passed around files.

"This is my report on what happened on Prometheus, Sirs," Sam said as she sat down.

"Care to tell us what happened, Colonel?" General Ryan asked.

"Yes sir" Sam took a deep breath and started telling them everything that took place on the ship. By the time she finished, she looked at them all and asked,

"Any questions, Sirs?"

"How did you build the hyper drive?" one general asked. Sam was just about to answer when Jack interrupted.

"General, you shouldn't ask Colonel Carter how she built it," he said to a major general.

"Why not? It's a simple question, General." Jack shook his head.

"She can talk technobabble for hours, trust me, General." He looked at Sam who was grinning.

"What? I know you too well, please, explain in terms we all can understand; we haven't got the smarts you have."

"Ok, if it makes you happy, General."

"Yes, thank you." She turned to the general and started telling him in simple terms how she built it.

Jack watched the three generals and the President listen to everything Sam was saying. When she finished explaining to them half an hour later, they were still looking at her.

"Any other questions, Sirs?"

"Ah... yeah when do you think Prometheus will be for her first flight to the Alpha Site?"

"As soon as a crew is available, Sir."

"It's ready now?" the President asked.

"Yes, Sir," Sam said smiling. They talked for an hour before stopping for lunch.

During lunch, Major Davis received a phone call so he stepped out to answer it. Jack and Sam knew it would be the evidence that had been sent to Major Davis and other people who knew about the Stargate program. Jack watched Sam as she spoke to one of the generals.

The President walked over to Jack. "General?"

"Mr. President?"

"I'm impressed with what Colonel Carter has done."

"Yes, Sir. If she's not off world making friends and allies, she's fighting for her teams' lives or at the Alpha and Beta Sites. That's just her off world duties, Sir."

"And on Earth?"

"She's working hard in her lab studying some alien doohickey or helping one of the egg heads."

The President raised his eyebrows. "Egg heads?"

Jack smiled. "Scientists like Colonel Carter, Sir."

"Oh, doesn't she sometimes work at Area 51?"

"Yes. Somehow, she fits in family, too. She always makes time for family."

"No wonder she looks tired."

"Well she's been working eighteen plus hour days on Prometheus for the past two months and she's hardly eaten a thing. As you can see, she's lost weight."

"Yes I can, I hope you're going to give her some time off, General." Jack smiled.

"When we get back, she will be getting three days off. When she gets three days off she knows what surprises I have in store for her and she loves them."

"What surprises?"

"Spending a whole day at a spa where she can get pampered and relax at the same time. She loves it."

"Well that's good of you doing that for her, General, but why three days?"

"She gets stir crazy on the fourth day and would return to the SGC to work in her lab."

"Sounds like you know her pretty well, alright, but why only pamper Colonel Carter? Why not all the female staff there?"

"Colonel Carter is my wife." The President looked at Jack in shock.

"Wife? Why didn't I know that?"

"Yes, Sir. We've been married for sixteen years, and have five kids, four boys and a girl"

"Really? Are they all in high school?"

"Connor is, he's our third born. Charlie and Grace, they are fifteen. They are in their second year at UC Berkeley."

"Twins and smart."

"They all are just like their mother."

"What about the other two boys?"

"Twins, Leroy, and Liam, five years old, also four years ahead, and top of their class." The President thought about what Jack said and then looked at him.

"Are they all four years a head in their schooling?"

"Yes, Sir, and they are all planning on following Sam's and my footsteps."

"Air Force?"

"Yes, Sir."

Major Davis walked back into the room and over to Jack. "General O'Neill, I received this fax, you need to read it, Sir." He handed Jack a file.

Jack opened it and looked at it. Major Davis and the President noticed the changed look on his face.

"General what is it?" Jack looked over to Sam, and then he walked over to her.

"Excuse me... Sam you better read this." He passed Sam the file. She read the contents and she went white.

"General, what's wrong?"

"Sir, may I tell them?" Major Davis asked. Jack nodded while not taking his eyes off Sam.

"Major, what is it?" the President asked.

"Senator Kinsey knew about the attempted kidnapping of Connor O'Neill, their son, Sir. Mr. President from what I've been told about other evidence that Senator Kinsey has, he should get the death penalty."

"What other evidence?" one of the generals asked.

"Black mail, murder, attempted murder, attempted kidnapping, attempted hijacking." He turned to General Ryan.

"General, Sir... Senator Kinsey knew about the attempted murder of your daughter and family, Sir... he knew about the plans before it happened."

"What, he knew?" the general said in shock.

"Yes, Sir...when he knew, he used that to have Colonel Carter transferred to Area 51 to work on the Prometheus project."

"Major, did he know about the hijacking of Prometheus?" Sam asked.

When she look at him, "Yes, Colonel... he planned it, for what reason I don't know. I have to go through everything."

"Major Davis, you go through everything and report back to me as soon as you can and don't tell anyone else about this."

"Yes, Sir, Mr. President."

"Major, who told you about this evidence?" Jack asked.

"Agent Barrett from the NID, Sir."

"He could be setting up Senator Kinsey to take the fall for what the NID have been doing," one general said.

"I don't think so, Sir. He told me he received an e-mail from Senator Kinsey himself, which I thought was odd. Why would he do that?"

"Unless someone hacked into his computer and sent the evidence to Agent Barrett," Sam said.

"Was this information sent to anyone else?" the President asked.

"I don't know, Sir," the major said.

"Well go and find out, Major."

"Yes, Sir."

"Shall we continue this meeting in my office?"

They walked back to the Oval Office, where they talked further about what had been happening with the Goa'uld, Jaffa, Tok'ra and other allies and friends. An hour and half later the President's desk phone rang.


	83. Chapter 83

**AN: Thank you all for your wounderful reviews. I can't beleave it getting to almost 600th reviews. I wounder who that lucky person is going to be :) Thank you all for your alert/favouriates/reviews.**

**GUEST:SG1fan. Thank you for all your wounderful reviews:)**

Chapter 83

"Yes... patch him through." He pressed a button and hung up the phone.

"Major Davis, what have you got for me?" Everyone turned to the President.

"Mr. President, whoever sent the evidence to Agent Barrett also sent a copy to me. I spoke to Agent Barrett just before calling you, Sir. He was able to hack into the Senator's e-mail. The evidence was sent to at least eight addresses. All related to Area 51, SGC, the Pentagon, and you, Sir."

"What... only a handful of people know my e-mail address." He looked up at Jack and Sam.

"You hacked into Senator Kinsey computer, Colonel Carter?" The President asked.

"Mr. President, it wasn't Colonel Carter," Major Davis said.

"What do you mean it wasn't Colonel Carter?"

"The timing's wrong, Sir. Colonel Carter has been at the White House since 1000 hours and the e-mail time shows 1005. There's no way Colonel Carter could have in both places at once." The President thought about it.

"You're right, Major... sorry, Colonel Carter."

"It's alright, Mr. President."

"Major, what have you found out from the e-mail?"

"A lot, Sir. It looks like Senator Kinsey tried to take over the SGC a few years back but his plan back didn't work."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Mr. President," Jack said. The president look at Jack

"Kinsey tried to shut down the SGC five years ago, but the previous President over ruled him and kept it open. Kinsey wasn't a happy camper about it." Jack said.

"I remember reading about that."

"Connor." They all turned to Sam.

"Sam"? She looked at Jack.

"Connor, when they tried to kidnap him."

"Why?" one general asked.

"Because of Sam and me. I'm the CO and Sam's the head scientist. They knew that we would put our family first... I think they wanted us to retire to protect our family so they could get one of their own inside."

"You could be right there, General," General Ryan said.

"In that case, Sir," Jack said looking at General Ryan.

"Your family is also at risk... look at what happened to your daughter... they have got to be stopped."

"How?" General Ryan asked.

"Major do you have names of the NID that are involved?" Jack asked.

"Yes, Sir, as well as those who are in Area 51 and the SGC." Jack and Sam looked at each other thinking of one person.

"Can you print out the list for the SGC? I'll take care of them personally."

"General, there was only one name."

"Who?"

"Colonel Makepeace."

"I knew something wasn't right about him. Thanks for that, Major."

"Yes, Sir."

"Major, good work."

"Yes, Sir. I'll do some checking at this end to find out more."

"You do that." He pressed a button to end the call.

Sam looked at Jack. "Jack what is it?"

"I'm trying to think where SG3 is right now." Sam smiled then she stood and walked up to the desk.

"Mr. President, my I use the red phone to call the SGC?" He picked up the phone and pressed 1, and then he passed it to Sam.

"Thank you, Sir."

"General O'Neill's office."

"Sergeant, it's Colonel Carter, please patch me through to Dr. Jackson's office."

"Yes, Ma'am." Sam waited.

"Dr. Jackson."

"Daniel, it's Sam."

"Hey Sam, still in Washington?"

"Yes, Daniel, and yes Jack's behaving himself. Look, I don't have much time. Can you and Teal'c go to the Tok'ra Base?"

"Oh, because that's where SG3 is?"

"Yes."

"Why Sam?"

"Keep an eye on Makepeace and find out where he's been while they were there."

"Sam?" Sam looked at the President he shook his head for 'no'. She turned to Jack who nodded for 'yes'.

"Makepeace is a rotten apple."

"Sam you mean?"

"Yes."

"Alright, ah can you let Colonel Dixon know?"

"Sure, can you patch me back to the Sergeant?"

"Sure... how do you want Teal'c to handle the Colonel?" Sam turned to Jack.

"How do you want Teal'c to handle Colonel Makepeace?"

"We want him back alive, I'm sure the Tok'ra have a healing device... Daniel, tell Jacob and Mel will ya just in case they will want a piece of him," Jack yelled out the last part.

"Tell Jack I will and I'll get Janet to bring out her large needles for when SG3 return." Sam smiled.

"I will... Daniel, record evidence."

"I understand, I'll patch you back to the Sergeant."

"Daniel said he will get Janet to bring out her large needles for Colonel Makepeace for when he returns."

"Ouch, that's going to hurt like hell," Jack said grinning.

"What do you mean by that, General?" one of the generals asked.

"Every time an SG team returns they get injections in the ass. It's part of the post mission exam when they return back from off world... and Dr. Frasier is dangerous with them, I know from experience." The President grinned.

"Hello Sergeant it..."

"Colonel Carter."

"Yes. Is Colonel Dixon available?"

"Yes, Ma'am, he's here, one moment." Sam waited.

"Sam, what has Jack done now?" Sam laughed.

"He's been good, Dave. Listen Daniel and Teal'c will be going off world in few minutes. Can you clear them, please?"

"I need the General's Ok, Sam." Sam looked at Jack.

"Dixon, let Space Monkey and Teal'c go, but the staff weapon and Zats stay," Jack yelled out.

"Did you get that Dave?"

"Yes, my I ask why?"

"Later, Dave." Then she hung up

"Dave wanted to know what you had done this time," Sam said smiling as she walked back over to the couch and sat down.

"Why would he think I got into trouble?"

"Because you do, you like putting your foot in your mouth."

"Oh."

They talked for the next two hours before Jack and Sam left to return to the SGC.

When they arrived, they changed into BDUs and went their separate ways for the next hour. When Jack walked in his office, Dave Dixon, his 2IC, was there typing on his laptop. He stopped and looked up when he saw who walked in the door.

"General, I didn't know that you were back."

"Well I am. Did anything happen while I was away?"

"No, Sir. SG3 is due back in few minutes."

"Good, I'll go and greet them."

"General, what's going on? Why are Daniel and Teal'c gone off world?"

"Follow me." Jack walked out of the office.

He saw Walter approach. "General, Sir, I thought you were still in Washington."

"I'm back. Have a couple of SFs waiting in the gate room."

"Yes, Sir."

"Good man." Jack walked down to the gate room. Walter looked at Dave Dixon who shrugged his shoulders and followed Jack.

When they were in the gate room, they waited for a minute then the gate started dialing. The alarms went off and the usual announcement was made. When the wormhole was formed and the iris was closed, they heard, "Receiving SG3's IDC, General," Lieutenant Simmons said into the microphone.

"Open the iris." The iris opened just as two armed SFs walked in the gate room.

They waited for few seconds then Daniel, Teal'c and three members of SG3 returned.

"Daniel, Teal'c, where's Colonel Makepeace?"

"Jacob and Mel are having a talk with him." Jack raised his left eyebrow.

"Talked as in?"

Then they saw the Colonel come running through the gate and stop when he was half way down the ramp. The gate shut down. They saw blood on the Colonel's clothes and he looked pale. Jack turn to Daniel.

"That must have been some talk." He turned to Colonel Makepeace.

"Colonel Makepeace, I'm placing you under a rest for treason. Airmen put him in the cells after he's been cleared through the Infirmary... make sure Dr. Frasier handles him personally."

Two airmen stepped forward. They removed all the Colonel's weapons then put cuffs on him before escorting him from the room.

"You're not getting away with this. How did you know?" Makepeace said when he stopped in front of Jack.

"Kinsey sent all his evidence to a number of people; along with a list of names that were involved... your name was on that list. Get him out of here." The two SFs pushed Makepeace out of the gate room.

Jack looked around at the shocked faces. "Back to work."

"Daniel, whose handy work was that on Makepeace?"

"Teal'c and Jacob's. I told Jacob and Mel what had happened with Connor and I told him Colonel Makepeace was involved...as soon as I said his name, Jacob walked over to him and punched him... he broke the guy's nose. And that was before I got to the treason part."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, I told the rest of SG3 what happened and about the evidence. They wanted a piece of him, I said 'no'. After Jacob finished talking to Colonel Makepeace, Mel healed him, and then Teal'c had his turn. Then Mel healed him once again before we returned. I don't know what Jacob said to him when we were returning." Jack nodded.

"Go and have your showers and post mission exams. I have phone calls to make and paper work to do." Then they walked out of the gate room and went their separate ways.

Couple of hours later Jack and Sam walked through the door of their home. They walked into the lounge to see Noreen and the boys watching TV. Jack was just about to speak.

"Jack, the news," Sam said quietly.

Jack looked at the TV and saw it was showing Breaking News. He smiled when he saw Senator Kinsey and all of his security men being arrested. When the reporter spoke, the scene changed to the Pentagon where Colonel Simmons was walking out the door with two airmen. They could see that he was handcuffed.

Then the reporter said, "As you can see, Colonel Simmons and five other officers from the Pentagon have been arrested, for what reason, we don't know but reports have been coming in that there have been a number of arrests around the country today. These arrests include members of the Air Force, and the Marines, as well as judges, lawyers, senators, and police officers, including four men who are on the most wanted list for murder and attempted murder of other government personnel, including the attempted murder of Jane and Mike Michaels and their seven-month daughter Samantha. Jane Michaels is the daughter of the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff General Ryan. And the attempted kidnapping of Connor O'Neill, the son of Lieutenant General O'Neill and Colonel Carter of Cheyenne Mountain in Colorado springs"

The screen image changed to show pictures of General Ryan, Jack, and Sam wearing their dress blues. "Back to you, Steve."

Jack turned to Sam. "Did you know that it was going to be this big?"

"No, but I hope that's the last we see of them."

"Same here."

"Dad you're home!" Jack turned to see Leroy looking at them.

"Yes we are!" The phone rang then so Jack went to answer it.

"Sam, it's shocking, the corruption that was going on, and the question is: why?"

"Who knows Mom, who knows?" Sam sat down as they watched the news. When Jack walked in, Sam turned to him.

"That was George on the phone. He was watching the news, he couldn't believe what happened."

"Same here, Jack." They watched the news for few more minutes before having dinner, since Noreen had cooked for them all.

The next morning, the story was in the papers and they knew it would take weeks to sort out the evidence and court cases.

The following day, the SGC returned to normal but the personnel were still trying to get over the shock that one of their own was arrested and was part of a group who were planning who knows what. They decided that Colonel Makepeace must have been one of the ones involved in the attempted hijacking of Prometheus.

SG1 started going off world a week later. It gave Sam some time to catch up with her work since she had been away for two months.


	84. Chapter 84

**AN: WOOHOO over 600 reviews, Wow that is alot of reviews. Thank you all for the 600 plus reviews. Congrats to _Rhizoneill_ (with two 'L's) for being the 600th reviewer :)**

**Guest: SG1fan & guest. Thank you for your reviews:)**

Chapter 84

One day, when SG1 returned from four days off world they were laughing. When they stopped and looked around Sam knew right away that something was wrong. Then Colonel Dixon walked into the gate room.

"Dave, where's Jack? What's going on?" Sam asked.

"He has been arrested."

"What, what for?" Daniel asked.

"For shooting Senator Kinsey."

"But he's in jail," Lou said.

"Not any more, all charges against him were dropped... The government found nothing on his computer. They said his computer was checked out and whoever it was who used his IP address and e-mail address to forward the evidence, had done it to frame him."

"Jack wouldn't shoot Kinsey. I know he hates him but not enough to shoot him... something's not right," Sam said.

"I know, but what can you do?"

"Go and find out what the hell's going on. Jack has been set up, but by whom?" Sam said as she walked out the door.

"You think the General's been set up?" Lou asked Daniel.

"Yes, and if Senator Kinsey is behind it, Sam will find the evidence." Daniel walked out of the gate room.

Sam spent the next three days finding out who the true shooter was. She even went to Washington to talk to Major Davis and Agent Barrett. Between the three of them, they found out that Senator Kinsey set up Jack.

Sam tracked down the real gunman and got the evidence from the guy before another sniper shot him. Sam was pleased she had chosen to meet the person in a park where there were other people around.

Sam ran to and behind a tree that was close by while other people were running around scared. Sam got out her phone.

"Major Davis."

"Major, it's Colonel Carter, we have a situation. A sniper took out the guy who was hired to imitate Jack. He's been shot, there's a sniper in the area."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm pinned down." Then Major Davis heard another shot.

"I'll get help there as soon as possible."

"Ok get some people on the buildings west of where I am. That's where the shots are coming from."

"Alright." She hung up and looked around the tree when another shot just missed her.

She stayed where she was until she heard sirens. When the police arrived at the scene, Sam stayed where she was until a cop said, "Come over here, Miss."

Sam shook her head. "If I move from here, the sniper will get me."

Sam had raised her bag to her head and moved it from the edge of the tree. Then a shot hit the tree, causing the cops to pull their guns and look around. The cop that Sam had been talking to looked from where he was. He looked at Sam.

"See what I mean, I'm the target."

"Who are you, Miss?"

"Colonel Samantha Carter, United States Air Force."

"I remember you being on the news a couple of weeks back. Your husband just killed Senator Kinsey."

"It's not true. That guy on the park bench, he told me he was hired to look like my husband and to kill the Senator," Sam yelled out.

"Have you got proof?" Sam showed the police officer a tape recorder.

"He had just finished telling me everything when he was killed. And whoever it was tried to kill me, too."

"Why?"

"My husband, General O'Neill, is innocent. This evidence can prove that, who is really behind it, and why."

"Who is it?"

"I can't say. It's classified." Then Sam's phone rang.

"Carter...ok hang on."

Sam took a deep breath and moved her shoulder around the tree. Then there was a shot. Sam moved back and put her hand up on her shoulder then she lifted her phone to her ear.

"Did you find him... yes in the shoulder... get him and let me know when it's all clear... good." Then she hung up and leaned against the tree.

"Are you ok, Colonel?"

"Yeah, I've had a lot worse. I have people locating the sniper now." Sam took a deep breath.

Five minutes later, her phone rang just as four Air Force vehicles arrived.

"Carter... is he... thanks."

She then moved away from the tree. "They got the sniper."

"Colonel Carter?"

"Major Davis, did you get him?" Sam walked over to him.

"Yes. Now let's get you to a hospital."

"Good idea, then we'll get Jack out of jail."

He followed Sam to the ambulance where he got in with her. "We have a security detail with us between here and the hospital, just in case."

"Good idea." The paramedic worked on Sam's shoulder while they headed to the hospital.

"What did General Ryan say?"

"He wants to see you and General O'Neill at the White House. The President wants to publicly apologize to you both, and Senator Kinsey wants to see you both after being at the White House."

"Fat chance of that happening. We know how Jack feels about him."

"I know, Colonel, but it's an order from General Ryan."

"You know this is what Kinsey wanted so he could be the next President and if that happens... the shit's going to hit the fan."

"I know, but what can we do?" Sam smiled.

"I have an ace up my sleeve, Major."

"Colonel?"

"The messages you received few weeks ago?"

"Yes?"

"I received them and more."

"Yeah, I think whoever it is, has enough on the Senator to put him away for a long time." Sam thought about it then looked at the major across from her.

"That's why whoever it is wants Jack out of the way and me dead."

"You think...?" Sam nodded.

A few minutes later, accompanied by the security detail, Sam was in the Emergency Room where the staff were checking her wound and making sure it was bandaged securely. While she was still there, Daniel ran in carrying Sam's bag.

"Sam."

"Daniel, I'm fine it's just a scratch. How did you get here so fast?"

"Our friend gave me a lift." He raised his eyes to the ceiling then looked back to Sam.

"Talk about timing."

"I know. Lou's gone to see Jack."

"Ok."

"What happened?"

"Later." Daniel looked around.

"Oh." They talked for few minutes then the doctor turned to Sam when she was finished.

"You were very lucky, Colonel Carter."

"I know, thank you, Doctor."

"I want you to take things easy for the next few days." Daniel snorted which caused the doctor look at him.

"I know Sam. She won't take things easy."

"Oh, she will, if I order her to." They all turned to the voice.

"Jack!" Sam got off the bed, ran into his arms, and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her waist. When they pulled apart, he gave her a kiss.

"I mean it, Sam."

"I know, let's get out of here."

"Good." Then he looked up at the shocked doctor.

"Thanks, Doc."

"You're welcome, General."

They all got into different SUV's and headed to the White House. On the way, Sam changed uniforms even though her shoulder was sore and in a sling. By the time they reached the White House, Sam was in her dress blues.

A few minutes later, Jack, Sam, and Major Davis walked into the President's office.

"General, Colonel, Major."

"Mr. President, we should stop meeting like this people are going to talk," Jack said. The President laughed.

"Good one, General." Then General Ryan walked into the room.

They all sat down on the sofas. "Colonel Carter, I've watched the recording that you sent to me. It's a shame that the guy is dead, without him we can't arrest Senator Kinsey."

"I know, Sir, but there's got to be someone who's willing to testify."

"What about the other sniper?" Jack asked.

"He's dead. Sorry, General, he swallowed an arsenic tablet when our people went to arrest him," Major Davis replied.

"Great, back to square one... now what?" Jack wondered.

"There's nothing much we can do about Senator Kinsey, but for you General and Colonel Carter there is something I can do for you."

"The public apology," Sam said.

"Yes... now, in fact, shall we?" They stood and walked out of the office.

A few minutes later, the four of them walked into White House Press Room. The President stepped to the podium.

"Today, I'm here, with General Ryan, to apologize to two Air Force officers." Then he turned to Jack and Sam. They both stepped forward just as General Ryan stood next to the President.

"General O'Neill, Colonel Carter on behalf of myself, this country, and the Air Force... will you accept our apologies for what you both have been through in the past few days? Your arrest, General O'Neill, should never have happened, even though the evidence against you was great. Colonel Carter, I'm sorry that it was necessary for you to work to find the evidence to prove that your husband, General O'Neill, was not the shooter of Senator Kinsey... for that we apologize." Jack leaned forward to the microphone.

"Can I think about it?" The President nodded.

"Yes, you can." Jack turned to Sam.

"Well, Sam?"

"Mr. President, General Ryan, I except your apologies," Sam said. Then she turned to Jack.

"Still thinking... I accept your apologies, on one condition."

"What condition is that General?" the President asked as the media held their breath.

"After this, I wouldn't mind some of that yummy chocolate cake that your staff makes for afternoon tea," Jack said grinning. Sam rolled her eyes and shook her head while the media chuckled.

"Yes, that can be arranged."

"Good, let me think now... Yes, I accept your apologies...got you there for a minute Mr. President," Jack said as he grinned, making both the President and General Ryan relax and grin.

Then they all shook hands as the photographers took pictures.

"Any questions?" the President asked.

"Mr. President, is there going to be a full investigation into who really shot Senator Kinsey?"

"Yes. There will be a full investigation into the shooting and the attempted frame of General O'Neill, the shooting of Colonel Carter and the reasons behind it all."

"General O'Neill, can you think of anyone who would do this to you and Colonel Carter?"

"I can think of a number of people who want not just to hurt me but my family. And when that person or persons are caught justice will be served."

"Colonel Carter, how are you feeling?" one reporter asked.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking. Now, it's good that General O'Neill was found to be innocent and the real killers will be caught. As for General O'Neill eating chocolate cake, he doesn't need it."

Jack looked at Sam in shock then he grinned and whispered something in her ear, which made her giggle and blush. Every one saw it and wondered what Jack was saying to her.

"Ok, but just one slice."

"Two."

"Janet's needles."

"Ok you win just one." He turned to the President and General Ryan.

"When are you going to promote Sam? Sometimes she acts like a Lieutenant General."

"And you act like a five year old," Sam said raising her eyebrows causing everyone to laugh.

"See what I mean?"

"I'm sure you can handle her General," General Ryan said.

"I can, Sir, but some days, Oy!" There were a few other questions, which they all answered. Some of the answers from Jack made every one laugh.

When they returned to the Oval Office, the kitchen staff walked in pushing a cart with coffee and cake. When they left, the five of them each got a cup of coffee and slice of cake.

They all talked for the next half hour before Jack and Sam left to go to the hospital. When they got there, Senator Kinsey walked out the door. Several members of the press were waiting. Jack and Sam walked up to Senator Kinsey. They listened as he made his prepared statement and he shook Jack's hand while smiling. Jack and Sam did not smile once.

Then the Senator covered the microphone and turned to them, "Smile, you two. You won me the election." He turned and waved to the crowd and the cameras.

"You're wrong there, Senator," Sam muttered. Jack turned to Sam. She nodded.

"Sorry, we have a plane to catch," Jack said so some of the crowd heard. They turned and walked away.

"Let's get the hell out of here, Kinsey makes me sick," Jack said.

Some of the media who were close by heard what Jack said to Sam and wondered what he meant by it.

They walked over and got into the waiting SUV then they left for Andrews Air Force Base.

On the trip back to Colorado Springs, Sam could tell that Jack wanted to be alone, so she left him to go sit elsewhere. Daniel made a move to talk to Jack but Sam stopped him.

"Leave him, Daniel."

"But, Sam."

"Daniel."

"Alright." They talked until the plane landed at Peterson Air Force Base. Then they went their separate ways.


	85. Chapter 85

Chapter 85

A driver took Jack and Sam home. When they arrived, they walked up to their bedroom to change clothes. When Jack walked into the room, he sat on the bed letting out a heavy sigh.

Sam walked over to him and lifted up her skirt before stepping forward so her legs were on each side of Jack's. She put her hands on his head as he lean his forehead against her stomach.

"What a nightmare this has been." Jack said after few minutes of silence.

"I know. Don't worry, Jack, we will get him." He lifted his head and looked at her.

"You think so, Sam?"

"Yes." She bent down and gave him a passionate kiss.

"Let me help you forget about Kinsey." She then pushed him until he was lying down on their bed with her on top. She kissed him passionately, again.

"Charlie and Janet are looking after the boys until Sunday, so since it's Friday…" She grinned and gave him another passionate kiss as she started removing his clothes.

They spent the next hour making love. Then Sam called and ordered a pizza while Jack was in the bathroom. After the call, Sam picked up their uniforms, which were on the floor and put them in the closet. By that time, Jack had returned to bed.

Then Sam went to use the bathroom; when she walked out, she was wearing a robe. She walked down stairs to get them a drink when the pizza arrived. Then she returned to their bedroom. She passed Jack his drink and pizza, put her drink on the bedside table, took the robe off, and got back into bed. She leaned over to Jack's side and got the remote to turn on the TV.

"Sam, I don't want to watch the news."

Sam flicked to the channel to the one she wanted, then put then remote down beside their legs. She snuggled up to Jack's side as she got her self a slice of pizza. She then turned to see Jack smiling as he watched the beginning of the Simpsons. Sam knew that it would make him happy so she turned to watch the show while eating.

An hour later, they made passionate love again before snuggling in each other's arms and falling asleep with smiles on their faces.

The next day Jack and Sam spent the whole day in bed, talking and making passionate love. The only times they got up were to get something to eat, drink or go to the bathroom. They even watched a couple of DVD's while in bed.

The next day, they drove to Charlie and Janet's to retrieve their sons who were happy to see them. Jack and Sam stayed to talk to Janet and Charlie for an hour before taking the boys to the zoo. They drove into town for some lunch and shopping before returning home.

The next morning they arrived at the SGC and went their separate ways for the day. They both were dreading to see their desks and in-boxes since they had been away for a week.

A week later, SG1 started going off world once again. Everything returned to normal for the next two months.

Jack was anticipating the date when the Ambassadors of Russia, China, the UK, and France would be informed about the SGC. Therefore, he decided to send Sam to help Major Davis. When that day arrived, Sam and Major Davis walked into the room where everything was set up.

"Ambassadors, this is Colonel Samantha Carter. She is here on behalf of the SGC and the President. Please take a seat."

Major Davis started telling them about the gate, the ships, the Goa'uld, the SGC team missions, and their allies, fully intending to disclose everything, but one of the Ambassadors interrupted his presentation.

"Is this some kind of joke, you brought me here to listen to this?" He stood just as Senator Kinsey walked in to the room.

"Sorry I'm late... Colonel Carter."

"Senator Kinsey."

When the Ambassador started asking Major Davis questions, Sam stood.

"I'll take over, thank you, Major." She turned to the group and answered the Ambassador's questions.

They spent the next two hours in questions and answers, with Sam starting to lose her cool with Kinsey, as he seemed to want to counter every good accomplishment with a distortion of some danger he felt SG1 had created. However, it was the perfect time for a break. Sam turned to Major Davis.

"Kinsey's up to something," she whispered to the major.

"I agree, Colonel. I'll make some calls." Sam nodded, and then he walked out of the room.

"Colonel Carter." Sam turned and smiled.

"Yes, Ambassador." He had further questions and Sam happily responded.

Twenty minutes later, Major Davis walked back into the room and over to Sam.

"Major?"

"I made a few phone calls, Colonel; it turns out Senator Kinsey's moving from appropriations to intelligence oversight." Sam raised her eyebrows.

"That would put him in a position of direct power over the NID."

"He's manipulated this whole situation to gain control of the Stargate."

"I knew he was up to something and this confirms it. I'm glad Jack isn't here right now." Then she looked over to Senator Kinsey.

He was talking to two of the Ambassadors. He turned to Sam. She smiled at him. "Please excuse me for a moment; I must make a phone call."

Then she walked over to the phone, picked it up and dialed.

Kinsey walked over to her. "Who are you calling, Colonel?"

"Sergeant, it's Colonel Carter; send the signal... thanks." Then she hung up.

"Colonel, what are you up to?"

"You will soon find out, Senator." She turned to Major Davis and gave him a nod.

"Shall we continue?" Major Davis said.

They all sat down. "Gentlemen, I realize we're in no position to make demands here. We are trying to reach a consensus. However, before you go back to your leaders and make your recommendations, I want you to consider something. Whoever is running the Stargate will be acting as representatives of this planet throughout the galaxy. They will be our Ambassadors, meeting other races, establishing ties with other worlds. It is true that, in the six years we have been running the Stargate, we have made enemies, but we have also made friends. I believe we've acquitted ourselves with honor. On that score I stand by the record on behalf of General O'Neill and the SGC."

They had talked for another few minutes when there was a bright light, which shocked everyone except Sam. She stood up, walked over to Jack, and turned to the Ambassadors.

"Ambassadors, I would like for you to meet Lieutenant General Jack O'Neill. He is the Commanding Officer of the SGC."

"Ambassadors," Jack said wearing his dress blues. "I would like to introduce: retired Lieutenant General Jacob Carter who is host to the Tok'ra Selmak; and his wife, Melanie, who is host to the Tok'ra Mel'tac. They are the liaison between Earth and one of our allies, the Tok'ra." Jacob and Mel made slight bows and their eyes glowed once. They both were wearing Tok'ra clothing.

"Carter? Are they family of yours, Colonel Carter?" one of the Ambassadors asked.

"Yes, my parents...and Thor is the Supreme Commander of the Asgard fleet. The Asgard are another ally of Earth."

"Greetings, Colonel Carter."

"Hello, Thor. Thank you for being here."

"It is my pleasure, Colonel Carter; the Asgard are in your debt." Sam smiled.

"Your debt?" one of the Ambassadors asked.

"SG1, under the command of General Hammond and General O'Neill, has saved my people and yours on many occasions. We are not only allies against the Goa'uld, we are true friends."

"Commander Thor my name is…"

"Senator Kinsey, O'Neill suggested I send you to a distant planet for your actions here, but I am reasonably certain his statement was in jest." Sam tried to hold her smile.

"I'm sure it was Commander," Kinsey replied lifting his right index finger.

Thor interrupted by doing the same and stating, "'Supreme Commander'. It is the opinion of the Asgard High Council that Stargate Command should remain in the very capable hands of General O'Neill and his team. And while our continued friendship with Earth is not contingent upon that, it is preferred." Jack and Sam looked at each other and grinned.

"You came all this way to tell us that?" one of the Ambassadors asked.

"And to install Asgard designed shields and weapons on Prometheus, as a small token of thanks for SG1's recent efforts in securing our galaxy, and yours, from certain destruction."

"I see."

"There's more," Jack said.

"More?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Thor brought the Asgard's new ship to show us. It's named 'the O'Neill' after me," Jack said grinning. Everyone's eyebrows rose including Jacob's and Mel's.

"You didn't tell us that, Jack," Jacob said.

"Now you know."

"Because of O'Neill and SG1, my race is now able to concentrate on designing and building ships for our diminished fleet. Currently, four new ships are being built; they will be named 'Carter', 'Daniel Jackson', 'Ferretti', and 'Teal'c' in honor of SG1."

"Wow, I'm honored, Thor. Please, tell the Council, 'thank you'," Sam said.

"I will."

He turned to the Ambassadors. "O'Neill is the Earth Ambassador for the Asgard and the builders of the Stargate, the Ancients."

He turned to Kinsey. "The O'Neill and Carter families shall be protected at all costs. If anyone does harm to them, the Tok'ra and Asgard will do harm in return."

"What are you saying, Thor?" one of the Ambassadors asked.

"A couple of years ago, a group tried to kidnap our son, and when that plan failed they tried to frame General O'Neill in Senator Kinsey's shooting and I was almost killed when I attempted to obtain evidence that General O'Neill wasn't the shooter."

"Do you know who was behind it?"

"Yes we do, but getting evidence is the hard part."

"It's over. I guess you're not trying hard enough, Colonel," Kinsey said.

"It doesn't help matters that the ones who had the evidence turned up dead, Senator," Sam said giving him her best cold hard look. Everyone in the room noticed it.

"But we're not going to give up. While we have been here talking about the Stargate Program, there been a number of arrests behind your attempted murder, Senator Kinsey. You should be thanking me. But..."

"What does the shooting of Senator Kinsey have to do with the Stargate Program, Colonel?" the French Ambassador asked.

"A lot Ambassador."

"I hope I have been successful in convincing you to continue the current status of the Stargate Program. Good day, Colonel Carter."

"You too, Thor." Again, there was a bright light and Thor, Jack, Jacob, and Mel were gone.

The group continued their discussion for a few minutes before Senator Kinsey walked out the door. Sam turned to Major Davis and grinned.

"Kinsey's not happy," Sam said.

"No, he isn't, do you think it's over?"

"As long as he doesn't become President, we are safe for now."

"True." They turned to the Ambassadors, and after a few more minutes, the meeting adjourned.

When Sam walked into the house, Jack was there to greet her. "Hey, how did it go after I left?"

"Great. Kinsey left with his tail between his legs." Jack grinned as he gave her a hug and kiss.

"It's a shame that I wasn't there to see that."

"I'm glad, though, because I know what you are like, Jack, and you would probably have said something to further provoke Kinsey."

"True. How about if you go get changed? Dinner will be ready in ten minutes."

"Sounds great." She gave him a kiss before walking past him.

Over the next couple of months, things were busy for SG1. One day when SG1 returned from being off world, Jack was in the gate room to greet them.

"Welcome back SG1. I have some great news for you all."

"What news Jack?" Jack grinned at them.

"Tomorrow morning, the four of you are going to be beamed up to Prometheus."

"Tomorrow!" Lou said grinning.

"Yep. You will be on board for the first test flight to the Alpha and Beta Sites, so do what you need to do today. You will all be away for a week."

"Why us?" Lou asked.

"Because I know that Sam wants to be there, so why not take the team with her?"

"Sounds great."

"Good, now if you will all excuse me, there's cake in the mess hall." He turned and walked out of the gate room. SG1 followed Jack as they talked among themselves.

The next day, Jack was in the gate room when SG1 was beamed away. After they left he returned to his office.

Three days later when he arrived at the SGC, Walter was waiting for him, carrying a clipboard and a mug off coffee.

"Walter, what's on today's agenda?" Jack asked as he and Walter walked toward Jack's office.

"SG3 is due to leave in one hour. There are reports that need signing and memos to be read, Sir."

"Ok. Anything else?"

"Yes, Sir. The Beta Site contacted us three hours ago. Prometheus arrived with the first supply shipment, Sir."

"That is good news." They talked until Jack walked into his office sipping his coffee.

Four days later, Jack was in the gate room when SG1 returned from being on Prometheus. When he saw them step on the ramp, he was grinning.

"Welcome back SG1. How was your trip?"

"It was great," Sam said smiling.

"Indeed it was, O'Neill."

"Well in that case, go and have a long hot shower, I know you all are looking forward to having one." They walked wearily out of the gate room carrying their backpacks.

That night, Sam spent time with the boys before they went to bed and enjoyed three hours of making passionate love with Jack before they both finally fell asleep in each other's arms.


	86. Chapter 86

Chapter 86

The next day, Sam was working in her lab when Jack walked in. "Hey." Sam looked up.

"Hey. Is something wrong?"

"Major Davis called... the people who were on the witness list against Kinsey have been turning up dead."

"What? Any idea who's doing it?"

"I have no idea. It's a whole new ball game."

"Who's left?"

"According to Major Davis: there are eight. He has managed to talk to seven of them... they are worried that they are next because of what they know. The ones who have been arrested are the leaders. They put out contracts on the eight."

"Who is the eighth?"

"Makepeace." Sam thought about what Jack just said.

"Jack I have an idea. We get the eight here and you can take them through the gate on the Ancient ship to some planet, then gate to another one just in case there's a mole here at the SGC."

"I have a better idea. How about contacting Thor? I'm sure he knows a planet where they could stay." Sam thought about it.

"Good idea, Jack." Jack grinned.

"Well I have a long distance call to make." As he walked away, Sam smiled then returned to work.

The next day at lunchtime, Jack and Sam sat together in the Commissary.

"Major Davis called."

"And?"

"Thor has the eight with him; he's going to put them on a planet where they have food, water, and shelter."

"So only he knows where they are?"

"He is going to tell some of the other Asgard, just in case something happens to him; and if the trial date comes up and we can't reach him, one of the other Asgard would get them for us."

"Good idea." They talked about Thanksgiving and Christmas, which were only a few weeks away.

After New Year's and the kids were back at school, Jack and Sam found out from Daniel that Abydos had contacted them.

"Any idea why they contacted us, Daniel?"

"Skaara said he wants us there next week." Sam thought for a moment and smiled.

"Sam, you remember what it's about?" Daniel asked.

"Yes, Skaara's getting married."

"Of course, damn. So who's been invited?"

"SG1. The first team, and you, Jack."

"Ok. Let Skaara know that we will be there." Daniel grinned and ran down the corridor.

"We know what he's going to be doing while we're there," Jack said grinning.

"I know. See you at lunch."

The next week SG1, Charlie Kawalski, three other SGC personnel from the first mission, and Jack stepped through the gate. When they appeared on the Abydos gate steps, each of them stepped forward to let the others through; then the gate shut down.

"This place surely hasn't changed," Charlie said.

As they walked down the steps, several armed young people appeared.

"Daniel." They looked around and grinned when they saw Daniel who was wearing Abydonian clothing.

Many more young people walked out from where they were hiding and hugged Daniel; then they gave the others hugs when they saw whom they were. A few minutes later Skaara arrived and hugged them all as well.

"O'Neill, you came."

"Of course."

"Come." They walked out of the pyramid and proceeded across the sand to the city.

Every one greeted the guests once they were recognized. Then Jack and the others, except for Daniel, were shocked when they saw who walked out of one of the houses.

"Daniel, you dog you, why didn't you tell…"

"Father!" they all heard then two children, both boys, ran from the house to Daniel.

"Us?" Jack continued in shock, and then he watched Daniel crouch down to hug his sons.

"Jack, Sam, everyone, this is Jonathan, he's six years old, and this is Charlie, he's four... And Sha're is seven months pregnant."

"We can see that Daniel, why didn't you tell us?" Daniel shrugged his shoulders.

"We're hoping for a girl this time," Daniel said grinning just as Sha're approached. She gave Daniel a hug and kiss causing everyone to cheer.

"Daniel, the two times you asked Jack for a week off to come here...was it for the births of your sons?" Sam asked.

"Yes."

"Way to go space monkey," Jack said grinning.

They all talked and were shown where they were going to sleep for the next few nights. Once every one was settled, they all walked around and talked to the Abydonians for the next few hours then they all gathered for the evening meal where they all talked and laughed.

The next day was the wedding and since Jack was the best man, he had to wear Abydonian clothing for the day. Every one watched, as Skaara and his new bride were married. Then the wedding feast began. Everyone enjoyed himself or herself. They even brought out the moonshine which they all enjoyed having. Later that night, every one cheered as Skaara and his new bride left for the wedding tent, which was outside of the city.

The next morning, all of the men, except for Daniel and Jack, woke up with hangovers.

"Man, I forgot what that drink does to you," Charlie said as he rubbed his head.

"Don't worry, Kawalski, when we return home you'll be getting plenty of TLC from Doc" Jack said grinning.

"More like a large needle in my ass if she ever finds out." Jack laughed.

"Why aren't you suffering like the rest of us, Sir?"

"Sam made me take a couple of aspirin and drink a half a canteen of water last night before bed. You should try it sometime."

"I will."

When the others walked out of their rooms, they all were wearing sunglasses and looking a bit green around the gills. They all sat down wanting only coffee and aspirin. When Sam walked out of her room and over to where the others were, she sat down next to Jack. He passed her a mug of coffee.

"Thanks. Where's Daniel?" Then they heard giggling coming from the closest home which was Sha're and Daniel's.

Sam and Jack looked at each other and grinned then they turned to the others who were grinning also.

Half an hour later Daniel, Sha're, and the boys walked out of their home and over to the others.

"Morning all," Daniel said as he sat. Sha're and the boys sat down next to Daniel.

"Good wedding party last night," Jack said.

"Yes it was."

"How long do the wedding couples stay away from the others, Daniel?"

"Four days. At night, women take food and water to them. They leave it outside the tent then return to the city. No one sees the couple in that time but people can hear them since the tent is on the other side of the wall."

"Oh, so you and Sha're went through it your selves?"

"Yes we did." They talked more about Abydonian customs while they ate and drank. Then they all went to talk to some of the locals.

Two days later, everyone cheered when Skaara and his new wife walked into the city for the first time since the wedding. They both were grinning. Jack and the others stayed for another couple of hours before leaving to return to the SGC.

A week later, Sam was checking her e-mails when she saw ones from Charlie and Grace so she read them first. She had just opened Grace's when Jack walked into the room.

"Hey, checking e-mail?"

"Yes. I just opened Grace's." He pulled up a chair and sat next to Sam so he could read it also.

"Grace has finished all her essays and is getting ready for exams," Sam said.

"Yeah... she also passed her driver's license test."

They read more about what she had been doing and that she was going to be busy studying for the final exams. When they finished reading what Grace had written, Sam clicked on to Charlie's message. He had also passed all his tests and essays, as well as the driver's license test and was dropping hints about needing a car.

"Well we did promise them that if they behaved themselves and made good grades, we would give them cars as graduation presents," Sam said.

"That we did, Sam."

After they finished reading Charlie's e-mail, they read other mail from their family and friends. When finished, Sam shut down the computer and turned to Jack.

"The boys should be asleep by now." She stood up and walked to the door and stopped then turned her head to see Jack grinning at her.

"Coming fly boy?" she grinned back and turned to walk out the door. Jack followed Sam seconds later.

The following week SG1 went off world for an overnight mission it. It was the first time they had been off world since Abydos.

When not off world, Jack and Sam kept track of what had been happening with the Presidential race. They knew who was going to be the next President.

A month later Abydos dialed Earth. One of the young men asked for Daniel to return. So Jack authorized it even through it was two weeks before he was scheduled to leave.

Two days later Daniel returned grinning. Jack and Sam met him in the gate room. "Well Daniel?" Jack said.

"Sha're had twins... girls."

"Twins wow! What did you name them?"

"Samantha and Catherine."

"Well I'll be damned, you were hoping that it was a girl this time and you got two," Jack said patting Daniel on the shoulder.

"How is Sha're?"

"She was great."

"That's good. Go and get cleaned up and, 'yes' you still can go in two weeks' time."

"Thanks, Jack!"

In June, Jacob and Mel arrived at the SGC to visit for a few days since they were going with Noreen, Jack, and Sam to San Francisco to attend Grace and Charlie's graduation from UC-Berkeley.

The day that they were leaving, they left together on a commercial flight to San Francisco. When they got there, they rented two SUV's to drive to the Claremont Hotel where other parents, and grandparents, were staying.

Jacob followed Jack to the hotel. Once settled in their rooms, they sorted out their bags before leaving to go see Grace and Charlie. When they did see the twins, they all hugged and talked.

Then Charlie and Grace showed them their dorm rooms. They helped pack all the twins' things and left since Grace and Charlie were staying at the hotel with their family. That night, they all went out to a restaurant for dinner. Grace and Charlie talked about university, how they were looking forward to returning to Colorado, and joining the Air Force.

The next morning Noreen, Mel, Sam, and Grace went to the spa to be pampered. They all enjoyed themselves while Jack, Jacob, and Charlie went to play mini golf. They meet up with the women in town for lunch. Then they all were going back to the university to get good parking spots.

When they arrived, Charlie and Grace left to get their caps and gowns sorted out and to talk to some of their friends. When it was time for the ceremony, all the parents and grandparents found seats and waited.

A few minutes later, the ceremony began. Sam took heaps of photos while Jack used the video camera. When it was over, they waited until Charlie and Grace walked over to them.

"Charlie, Grace we are so proud of you both," Sam said as she gave them a hug.

"Thanks, Mom."

"Shall we get out of here?" Jack said.

"Not yet, Dad, official photos, remember?"

"Oh yeah."

"This way," Grace said. They all followed Grace to one of the building where the photographer had his equipment.

The man had just finished setting everything up when Jack and the others walked into the room.

"Hello, what are your names?"

"Grace O'Neill."

"Charlie O'Neill." He looked down at his lists and put marks next to the names.

"Ok, Grace, would you stand here?" Grace stood where she was told and the guy took her photo.

"Thank you... Charlie you're next." As he took Charlie's photo, Sam walked over to the man.

"Hi. Do you do family photos?"

"Yes but not usually here."

"How much would it cost to have it done?" He pulled out a piece of paper and passed it to Sam. She read the pricing and smiled.

"Can you do them now?"

"Well ok, what would you like done? I'm afraid it will have to be quick."

"Sure, Charlie, Grace, Jack."

They stood in place and the photographer snapped their photos; then there was one with Mel and Jacob and a last one with Noreen. When finished he turned to Sam.

"Do you have a card with you? We will drop by in the morning to pay for them."

"Sure." He opened a bag, got a card out, and passed it to Sam.

"Thank you."

"I open at eight thirty." Sam nodded then other students walked into the hall.

"So now what?" Jack said looking at Charlie and Grace.

"We need to return our caps and gowns, then how about some sightseeing?" Grace suggested.

"Fine by me...Sam what do you think?" Jack asked.

"Why not?"

"Ok we will meet you both back at the car."

"Ok Dad." They went their separate ways.

A few minutes later Charlie and Grace returned. Grace went with Jacob and Mel while Charlie went with Jack, Sam, and Noreen. Jacob followed Jack to where ever they were going.


	87. Chapter 87

**AN: Thank you all for your alert/follow/favouriates and reviews. Wow i can't beleive we reaching almost 650. Thanks you and keep those reveiws coming in.**

**GUEST: SG1fan. thank you for all your reviews so far, why don't you become a member so i can reply back**

Chapter 87

Mel turned to look at Grace. She could tell something was bothering her. "Grace, what's wrong, you've been very quiet."

"Grandma, Granddad... Charlie and I know about you two."

"Grace, we are your grandparents, of course you know us." Grace turned and looked at her grandmother.

"We know your secret."

"Secret? What secret?"

Grace got out her phone and dialed a number then she spoke, in a different language, to whoever answered. Selmak recognized the language and turned to Mel, since they had stopped at a traffic light. Mel looked at Jacob and his eyes glowed. She and Mel'tac knew that meant that Selmak knew the language.

He leaned over to Mel, "That's Ancient." He moved back to his spot and continued driving.

Mel and Mel'tac were shocked. She turned to Grace as she hung up the phone. "Grace?"

She took a deep breath. "Charlie and I know about the SGC, the Stargate program, Selmak and Mel'tac."

"That's classified," Jacob said.

"Well, try telling Thor that." She looked out the window.

"You know Thor?" Mel said.

"Yes. Charlie and I met him when we were ten years old. He told us everything and we have even been on his ship. He showed us recordings of what you all do."

"Why?"

"Selmak recognized the Ancient language soon as I spoke it."

"How do you know the language?"

"Thor. He transferred the language to Charlie and me, and tested us to see if we have the Ancient gene, which we do. He also gave us these." She showed Mel a silvery bracelet with a pearly white stone in the middle.

"We only use it for emergencies. He said that my brothers and I are the next evolution toward the Tau'ri becoming the fifth race, but he hasn't told Mom and Dad that... yet."

"We will have to talk to Jack and Sam about this later," Jacob said.

"Grace why are you telling us now?"

"A group of men kidnapped Charlie and me two months ago. No one was around when it happened. I told them that they made a big mistake in kidnapping us. We pressed our emergency buttons and waited. Three hours later the Asgard beamed up not only Charlie and me, but also the ones who kidnapped us. We asked the Asgard to leave us in a room with the leader. We took turns in beating the crap out of the guy while getting information from him. We did the same with the others. When we finished, the Asgard had words with the men then beamed them back in the building and us back to university without anyone knowing what had just occurred."

"Do you know who was behind it?"

"Yes and I'm not saying because I know that you will tell Mom and Dad".

"They have a right to know Grace, you and your brothers are under Asgard protection," Mel said.

"That is what these are for Grandma," again showing her the bracelet and smiling.

"Anyway by the time Charlie and I finished with the guys; there wasn't much for the Asgard to do, so they had a little chit chat."

"Grace what did you and Charlie do?" Jacob asked.

"Lets' see... broken nose, cut lip, lost teeth, couple black eyes, broken arm or two, dislocated shoulder, broken ribs, bruised abdomen, broken leg or two... oh and my favorite... the purple groin," she said with an O'Neill smirk.

"You and Charlie did that to them all?"

"Yep... I think Teal'c would be proud of us."

"You think so?"

"Yes the Asgard recorded what Charlie and I did."

"Well we won't tell Jack and Sam... For now, but if there's another kidnapping attempt, Grace tell them."

"Ok... can I talk to Selmak and Mel'tac?"

"Sure" Grace smiled. She talked to both Tok'ra symbiotes until they stopped at a park, where they all got out and went for a walk. Jacob and Mel could see Grace and Charlie talking quietly; they were ahead of everyone else. They all had a great afternoon and headed back to the hotel.

When they got there, Grace looked over when Jacob, Mel, and Charlie got out. Grace got Charlie's attention and gestured with her head before following Jack and Sam into the hotel. Charlie turned and smiled, then waved to the men who were in a van across the road.

Then he ran across the road. Jacob and Mel saw what Charlie was doing. When they saw one of the guys with a bandage over his nose, they looked at each other then back to Charlie. Charlie said something to them then turned around and ran back to Jacob and Mel just as the van pulled away.

"Charlie!"

"Don't worry Granddad, I told them to leave us alone and gave them a warning on what will happen if they don't."

"And the warning?"

"Asgard guinea pigs." He walked into the hotel. Jacob and Mel looked at each other then walked into the hotel themselves.

The next day they flew back to Colorado Springs. When they all returned to Jack and Sam's house, their younger brothers, Daniel, Teal'c, Lou, and George Hammond greeted them. Jack and Sam left to get some food and supplies for a welcome home barbeque.

Everyone had a great evening, talking, laughing as well catching up. It was late by the time every one left. Jack and Sam were the last ones in bed; it was after midnight by the time they were asleep.

The next morning Jack and Sam took Charlie and Grace to get their Colorado driver's licenses, and then they went to the Ford dealership.

"Ok Grace, Charlie, we're keeping our promise. What color Ford... Escape do you want?" Charlie and Grace were surprised.

"You mean?"

"Yep, now what color?" The car dealer was there talking to them when Jack asked the twins.

They walked over to the Ford Escape selections. "I like this one" Grace said standing next to one.

"Do you want it, Grace?" Sam asked.

"Yes, Mom I do." Grace had chosen a 2003 blue flame model.

"I like this one, and yes, Mom, I do," Charlie said when he stood next to 2003 black Ford Escape.

"Ok. Shall we get the paper work done?" Jack asked.

They walked into the salesman's office where Grace and Charlie filled out the paper work. When done and they received the keys. They gave Jack and Sam a hug before leaving to get into their new vehicles and driving them off the lot while smiling. Jack and Sam left few minutes later.

The next day Teal'c arrived for training with Grace, Charlie, Connor, Liam, and Leroy. He could see that Grace and Charlie been keeping up with their practice. That performed their lesson so well, that he was pleased to advance them to the next level in Jaffa training.

When he was training one on one with Grace and Charlie, he was impressed with their training skills and that they both were able knock Teal'c on his back number of times, when they caught him unawares with moves he never seen before.

When he returned to the SGC, he went to talk to Jack whom he found in his office.

"Teal'c, how did...?" Teal'c closed the door and turned to Jack.

"Teal'c, what has happened?"

"Training went well today, O'Neill."

"And, yet, you closed the door. Why is that?"

"I'm concerned about Grace and Charlie."

"What do you mean Teal'c?"

"I was training them to begin the next level of one on one. They both managed to catch me unawares with moves I've never seen before." Jack sat up.

"What are you saying, Teal'c?"

"I've studied many different Earth training methods and my knowledge of Jaffa training is second only to Master Bra'tac. The moves they used, I've never seen before and their speeds were too fast for me to defend myself."

"Speed... are you suggesting outside training?"

"If you are referring to 'not of Earth'... indeed." Jack looked puzzled by what Teal'c said.

"Thanks for letting me know Teal'c."

"There is something else I've noticed, O'Neill. When did you or Colonel Carter give Charlie and Grace identical bracelets?"

"We haven't... are you sure that they are identical?"

"Indeed."

"I'm going to have a talk with them both tonight, thank you, Teal'c... are you ok?"

"I have recovered."

"That's good to know." Teal'c walked out of Jack's office and walked down to the mess hall.

Jack left his office and went to talk to Sam.

That night after the younger ones were in bed, Jack turned off the TV then he and Sam turned to Grace and Charlie.

"Ok you two. What's going on?" Jack asked.

"What do you mean, Dad?"

"The bracelets for one. Hand to hand moves that had Teal'c on his back before he could make a move." Charlie and Grace looked at each other then back to their parents.

"We know about the SGC, Dad," Grace said.

"What?" Jack and Sam said at the same time.

"That's classified."

"Try telling Thor that," Charlie said.

"You know about Thor?"

"Yes. We know about everything that has been happening at the SGC, the Goa'uld, and Tok'ra... we know about Selmak and Mel'tac, the Asgard, us being the fifth race, the Ancients." Jack turned to Sam.

"I'm going to have to talk to Thor the next time he drops by."

"How long have you known?"

"Since we were ten, Mom, and these bracelets we only use in an emergency. We press the pearly button and the Asgard come."

"Have you called them?"

"Once when we were kidnapped...we dealt with the kidnappers, with the Asgard's help, and we got information from them."

"What information?"

"Who the ring leader is and 'no', Dad, we are not going to tell you because we know what you would do," Charlie said.

"We told the kidnappers to tell their boss that he messed with the wrong people, next time the boss would be an Asgard guinea pig," Grace said.

"Why didn't you tell us that you know about the SGC?" Sam asked.

"We were waiting for you to tell us, when you are ready and since it is classified..." Sam nodded.

"What about the moves you made on Teal'c?"

"We received a mini download thanks to Thor, and don't worry, Dad, it's only training like hand to hand, the Ancient language, reading, and writing."

"Ok. From now on, be careful with your training. If the NID or any rogue group finds out…"

"Trust us Dad; we will be careful."

"I hope so." They talk for another hour before the twins went to bed. Sam turned to Jack.

"Now we know what Thor meant when he spoke to Kinsey, and the Ambassadors, about our family being protected," Sam said.

"Yeah, he really does care."

"Yes, he does. Let's go to bed" Sam stood up and held out her hand. Jack took it and stood then they left to go to bed themselves.

A week later, both Charlie and Grace left for the Academy summer fitness training since they were seventeen years old. The training would take six and half weeks. While they were away, the younger kids went to school and Jack and Sam returned to work.

A month later, they all celebrated when Senator Hays won the presidential nomination, with Kinsey as his Vice President running mate. A few days afterward, Sam went to see George Hammond. Sam drove to his place. When she got out of her SUV, he opened the door, stepped outside, and smiled when he saw who it was.

"Sam, how are you?" She stepped forward and gave him a hug.

"I'm fine Uncle George, can we talk?"

"Sure, come on in, how are Jack and the kids?"

"Good, Charlie and Grace are in basic fitness training."

"Are they seventeen already?"

"Yes." They walked inside and Sam sat down at the kitchen table.

"Would you like a coffee, Sam?"

"I'm fine thanks" He sat down.

"Sam, what is it?"

"You know Henry Hays, personally?"

"Senator Hays, yes."

"Is there any chance you could talk to him?"

"Why?" Sam pulled out a disk and flash drive. She passed them to George.

"Give him these. Give him the disk first. If that is taken away before you can see him, give him the flash drive. Give it to him in person and tell him to look at it straight away."

"What is it?"

"It's a sample of what Kinsey has been up to and tell the Senator not to keep Senator Kinsey as his VP candidate."

"Memories?" Sam nodded.

"How bad?"

"Bad."

"Ok, I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you." Sam then relaxed for a bit. Sam stayed for a little over an hour before returning to the SGC.


	88. Chapter 88

**AN: Congradulations to _Saissa_ for being the 650th reviewer. He/she has already recived the spoiler chapter. Thank you all for your wounderful reviews/alerts/favourite.**

**GUEST: SG1fan. thank you for your reviews, i'm please you like the story so far.**

Chapter 88

The next day, George flew to Washington D.C., after he made some calls. When he got there, he got into a taxi and rode to the Senator's home. Half an hour later, after paying for the fare, he got out, walked up to the door, and knocked on to it. A secret service agent opened the door. George showed him his ID and was allowed to enter.

After he had been searched and had a back ground check done, they escorted him to a large private office.

"George, how are you?" George smiled.

"I'm good, Senator."

"Please sit. What brings you here?" George sat in a very comfortable wingback chair.

"I have something to show you." He removed the disk from his pocket and passed it to Henry.

"What is it?"

"Watch it, please. It's important."

"Ok." He put the disk into his laptop and pushed a few keys.

"There are two files."

"Open them." He opened the first one, read it, and then he looked at George.

"Is this a joke, George? Senator Kinsey... kidnapping, attempted murder?"

"No joke, Sir. What you are reading is just a sample."

"Where on Earth did you get this?"

"I can't say at this time. But you will get to meet the ones who gave it to me and they will tell you everything."

Henry read the second file. It was a video clip of Kinsey from when some guy who had his back to the camera was asking him questions. George could hear the audio playback and was shocked.

"Why didn't you contact General O'Neill or Colonel Carter about the attempted kidnapping of their son, Connor?"

"Why should I? I was hoping that it would happen so that they would get the message, and that they could leave the" then there was beep.

"You knew and did nothing? Then you should be charged for withholding information." Kinsey leaned forward and smirked.

"Who's going to charge me? No one, 'cause it's not going to happen." He sat back then the video stopped.

Henry looked up at George. "My god... who are this general O'Neill and Colonel Carter?"

"I've known both Jack and Sam for years. I served with Sam's father, Jacob Carter, for over forty years in the Air Force. Jack is Lieutenant General Jonathan Jack O'Neill; he's married to Colonel Samantha Carter. Connor is their ten-year-old son... the attempted kidnapping happened three years ago outside his school in Colorado Springs. Both Jack and Sam are stationed at Cheyenne Mountain."

"Why, it's just NORAD. There's something else isn't there?"

"I can't say, it's classified, and if you do become President you will find out much more." Henry sat forward.

"What is this General O'Neill like?"

"He's one man you can trust. He calls a spade a spade and if he doesn't like someone, he will tell him or her that. As for his family," he then chuckled.

"He acts like a big kid, I have seen him with his and other kids. He has a soft spot for them, especially with his kids and Colonel Carter. She is one hell of an amazing woman, solider and scientist. And she's made history a number of times." Henry raised his eyebrows.

"History, as in?"

"First woman to receive the Medal of Honor."

"What did she do to get that?"

"Shot down six MIGs while covering four helicopters all by herself. She was wounded during the air battle. The President presented her the medal himself."

"Really?"

"Yes." They talked more before George left.

Before he left, he shook Henry's hand. "Before I go, I was asked to pass on a message to you... 'Don't let Senator Kinsey be your running mate'." Henry nodded.

"Thanks for that. You take care of yourself."

"You too, and good luck."

"Thanks, George."

General Hammond noticed that he was being followed when he travelled to the airport, and he suspected that they might be NID. When he returned home hours later, he went to bed since it was late, having decided to contact Sam the following day.

The next morning, he phoned Sam to let her know that he had seen Henry and now all they could do was wait for the elections in November.

Two weeks later, was Independence Day. Grace and Charlie were home for the day. They told Jack and Sam about their training and what had happened so far. Everyone had a great time. Daniel and his family were there and so were Teal'c and Lou.

A month later, Charlie and Grace began their studies at the Academy. They were able to get dorm assignments in adjacent buildings.

Over the next three months, SG1 went off world a number of times checking out planets that had not previously been visited. Four times, they returned running through the gate because natives or some kind of ferocious animal was chasing them.

When Election Day arrived, all they could do was watch and wait. When they heard the announcement that Henry Hays had won, they knew they would have to wait and see what would develop. During the transition period between the election and the inauguration, he was briefed about a number of issues.

The following January, Henry Hays took the oath of office. On his first day working in the Oval Office, he headed there with his aide next to him. When he walked in the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff was waiting for him.

When Henry Hays sat down, the general told him about the Stargate program. The President did not want to believe what he had just been told.

"You're joking, right?"

"No, Mr. President." Then there was a knock on the door, it was Senator Kinsey.

The President listened to Senator Kinsey and to the general as they argued.

"Stop"

They looked at the President. "Give me time, will ya? I only found out about the Stargate an hour ago... Both of you please leave me. I need time to think."

When they walked out of his office, Henry sat down and thought about what just happened. He picked up the phone.

"Holly, is General Maynard there?"

"No, Sir, but there's a General O'Neill here to see you, Sir."

"Did he make an appointment?"

"No, Sir." The door opened and Jack walked in wearing his dress blues.

"Mr. President, I'm General O'Neill. George Hammond told you about me... and gave you a disk."

"Sorry, Sir, he..." Holly said. Henry waved his hand to her and his secret service agents.

"It's OK, Holly. Can you have General Maynard return, please?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Do you have a habit of walking in like that, General, without knocking?"

"Sometimes, Sir."

"So what are you doing here?"

"I saw Kinsey when he left here. He didn't sound happy. My guess is you've been informed about the Stargate Program."

"Yes, George said that you're the man to talk to about it." He gestured for Jack to sit down. As he did, there was a knock on the door; it was General Maynard. He walked in.

"Mr. President." Jack stood.

"General," Jack said.

"General O'Neill, what are you going here?"

"I'm here to save the SGC from people like Kinsey."

"Please sit," Henry said.

"General, what have you got against Senator Kinsey?"

"Have you got a couple of hours?" The President raised his eyebrows.

"You're joking, right?"

"I wish I were, Mr. President." He pulled a disk from his pocket and passed it to the President.

"When George saw you a few months back, you saw what was on the disk."

"Yes."

"That is the rest of it. There's enough evidence to put Kinsey and his goons away for a very long time."

"What's on this disk?"

"Blackmail, attempted murder, kidnapping, impersonating an officer."

"Who were they trying to be?" General Maynard asked.

"General Ryan, but only his voice over the phone."

"Why?"

"It's all on the disk; oh, there's also hijacking, assassination, and a number of other things."

"If what you have here is all true, my god, he should be shot."

"Oh it is Mr. President. We just found out last week, that the previous charges against him were dropped because the judge had ties to Kinsey and the NID. That is how he got away with it. Kinsey has his fingers in just about everything." They talked for the next hour before Jack's phone rang.

"Excuse me, Sirs." He stood to answer it.

"Sam, what is it... what, when... oh I'll be there in a minute."

"I'm very sorry, Sir, I have to go. My mother was involved in a car accident."

"I hope she will be Ok."

"Same here. It's strange; she's never been in one before. Mr. President, if you need to talk to me, just pick up the red phone and press 2 that goes straight to my office at the SGC." Then he pulled a white stone from his pocket.

"Compliments of the Asgard." He was beamed away in bright white light.

"Where did he go?"

"He was beamed up to Earth's first space ship, the Prometheus. That light is an Asgard transport beam. He should be in Colorado Springs, now, Sir."

"Wow. Tell me more about this Stargate."

"Here, Sir, read these." The President opened a file.

"This is General O'Neill's personnel file."

"Yes, Sir."

They spent the rest of the day talking about the SGC and about SG1 and Jack. The President was very impressed in the number of metals that both Jack and Sam had received over the years. After the general left, the President was reading when there was a bright light.

He looked up. "Ah, hello?"

"Greetings, Henry Hays. I am Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard fleet."

"Asgard, General O'Neill mentioned your... people." Thor blinked his eyes.

"We must talk" Thor was sitting in his command chair.

Thor and the President spoke for the next two hours before Thor left. He then went to see Jack and Sam. When he saw that people surrounded them, he decided to beam up Daniel.

When Jack had beamed back to the SGC, he and Sam left right away to go to the hospital. When they reached the front desk, "Hello can I help you?"

"Yes, Noreen O'Neill was brought in here from a car accident. I'm Colonel Carter. I received a phone about Mom's accident. This is my husband, General O'Neill, her son."

"Hello. She's still in ED. I'll let the doctor know that you are here. You can be seated in the waiting room just across the hall."

"Thank you." Sam held on to Jack hand as they walked into the waiting room and sat down. They noticed other people in there looking at them.

A few minutes later, a doctor in scrubs entered. "General O'Neill?" Jack and Sam stood up and stepped forward.

"How is she?" Jack asked.

"Mrs. O'Neill is one lucky woman, she suffered only a broken arm, and she has a concussion. We're going to keep her for few days' observation."

"What do you mean lucky?" Sam asked.

"The car she was in rolled down a hundred meter embankment. It took the rescue services over an hour to cut her out."

"Can we see her?" Jack asked.

"Yes, this way." They followed the doctor down to the room.

When they got there, "She should be resting but you can go in."

"Thank you," Sam said then she followed Jack into the room. He walked over to the bed and held on to her hand while looking at her.

"Jack," Sam said in shock. He looked at Sam.

"Look, she has the same bracelet." Jack looked down at his mother's other hand and saw the same bracelet as Grace and Charlie.

"I wonder how long she has known," murmured Sam.

"Who knows Sam?"

"Seven years." They turned to Noreen.

"Mom?" She looked at Jack and to Sam.

"Seven years. I have known what you both do."

"Let me guess, a four-foot, naked, gray, alien by the name of Thor," Jack said.

"Yes. He told me everything that you do and about our Ancient ancestors."

"Who hasn't he told?"

"You'll have to ask him, Jack."

"Mom, what happen? You've always been a careful driver."

"It wasn't an accident, Jack. An unmarked van deliberately ran me off the road."

"Were you able to see who was driving it?"

"No, Son, the windows were tinted and there was no license plate, either."

"NID," Sam said.

"Could be, Sam." He turned to his mom.

"Mom, how did you survive the accident?"

"When the car started rolling down the hill, my arm broke immediately and then I hit my head. Before I lost consciousness, I pressed the button." She lifted her arm showing the bracelet.

"There was a bright light and then I woke up here." Sam gave the information some thought.

"Shield?" Jack turned to Sam.

"What?"

"A shield; like a Goa'uld force shield. That's what saved Mom's life."

"Well, then I should be thanking Thor."

"Mom, we will let you get some rest," Sam said when she saw Noreen slowly closing her eyes. Jack kissed her forehead then they walked out of the room.

"Jack, she needs to be guarded, just in case they try again."

"Good idea." They walked out of the hospital just as two Airmen from the SGC arrived.

"General O'Neill, Sir." They saluted.

"What are you doing here?"

"By the order of the President, we are here to guard Mrs. O'Neill, Sir."

"How did he know?"

"You will have to ask him, Sir."

"Oh I will. She's in room eight."

"Yes, Sir." They saluted then walked into the hospital.

"Let's head back to the SGC."


	89. Chapter 89

Chapter 89

When they got there, Daniel was waiting for them in the parking lot. "Jack, Sam!" He ran over to them.

"Daniel, what's wrong?" Sam asked as Daniel stopped at the end of Jack's truck.

"Thor was here. He received Noreen's emergency signal. He was in orbit at the time... did you know that she knew?"

"We just found out ourselves," Sam said.

"Jack, Thor has the guy who ran your mom off the road."

"Where is he now?"

"Thor has him... and he has Grace, He couldn't get Charlie, too many others around him. So he beamed Grace up and told her."

"Oh no, she didn't ask Thor."

"Yes, he beamed me up since he couldn't beam you guys up. I watched what she did to the guy." Daniel shook his head.

"What did Grace do to him?"

"Broke both arms, legs, dislocated both shoulders, and broke his nose, while yelling at him."

"What would that accomplish?" Jack asked.

"Information. I heard everything. And we got evidence of who's behind it but we can't use it."

"Why not?"

"It was the way Grace got it."

"Oh." Daniel then smiled.

"Grace told the guy, when he's returned he's to go and turn himself in to the police, and for him to tell the cops everything about who paid him to run Noreen off the road. She told him that if he doesn't, she will get her friend to track him down and that it will be Charlie's turn to have fun with him."

"But how is he going to drive with what she did to him?"

"Grace asked Thor to beam up the sarcophagus."

"Way to go Grace," Jack said grinning.

"Yeah did you know how strong Grace is?"

"Not really, why?"

"The guy is twice as big as Teal'c and she broke his arm like breaking a twig."

"Really?"

"Yes." Then they were beamed up to Thor's ship.

"Thor, buddy, Daniel just told us what happened... where's Grace?"

Thor moved a stone, and then they could see Grace pacing back and forth next to the sarcophagus. They could see she was not in a good mood.

"Is the guy still in there?"

"Yes he is. Grace wanted to talk to the man before I return him to his van," Thor said.

"Ok." Sam turned to Thor.

"Thor, who in our families have you told about what we do?"

"Your brother and his wife, Colonel Carter."

"And mine?" Jack asked.

"Your bothers and wives know, and so do their children."

"What about Mark's children?" Sam asked.

"They will be told in two of your months' time."

"Their tenth birthday."

"Yes." They turned when they heard the sarcophagus open.

"It's about time." They heard Grace say. When the guy sat up, both Jack and Sam were shocked when they saw his size.

"Daniel, you weren't joking, he's huge."

When the guy got out of the sarcophagus, they could see he was very tall. "Jack, he's got to be at least six foot five," Sam said. They heard Grace talking to him; she was warning him about what would happen next time something happened to a member of her family.

"Thor, open the door."

Grace pushed the man to the door and she followed. When the man walked through, he stopped in shock when he saw who was there, and then Grace pushed him forward and stepped around him.

"Mom, Dad... how's Grandma?"

"She's going to be fine, Grace," Sam said.

"That's good. If she's not…" She turned to the guy and gave him an angry look then turned back to her parents, stepped forward, and gave them a hug.

"Thor, can you beam me back down" I don't want to be late for class."

"Take care, Grace O'Neill."

"You too, Thor." Grace smiled as she disappeared in bright light.

"Thor, beam him back down and you, whoever you are, better do what Grace said, because she and Charlie won't be the only ones coming after you," Jack said in his harshest general's tone. Then he was gone in a bright light. Jack and Sam turned to Thor.

"Thor, we're going to have a little talk, but before we do, can you beam Daniel and the sarcophagus back, please?" Sam said. Then Daniel and the sarcophagus were gone in bright light.

"Now that talks."

Half an hour after Daniel was beamed back down next to Jack's truck, Sam and Jack appeared in the same location. They walked towards the doors talking. When Jack walked in his office, his phone was ringing.

"O'Neill" when he answered it as he sat down. Jack spent the next few minutes talking on the phone before hanging up with a smile on his face. He picked up the phone and pressed two numbers.

"Carter."

"Hey, the local police called and you never going to guess what happened."

"They found the van?" They knew that the phone lines were tapped.

"More than that, Sam, a guy walked into the police station and told them that he deliberately pushed Mom's car off the road."

"What, why?"

"He was paid to do it. He's telling the cops who paid him, and everything."

"Did the cops tell you who was behind it?"

"Yes they did. I'm going to make some calls. Talk you later."

"Ok, keep me up to date."

"Will do." He hung up and grinned.

"Got you now, Kinsey."

Three days later, Noreen was released from the hospital. There was a large crowd of the media waiting for her, Jack, and Sam. When they walked out the door together, the reporters started shouting questions that they were able to answer. They went to the SGC, where Sam showed Noreen around including the Stargate.

Two weeks later, it was Christmas and the families got together and shared a wonderful day. Sam learned that Mark and Terri were being transferred to Colorado Springs. They were both going to be working at the SGC in the New Year, which made Sam happy.

In the New Year, things returned to normal, at least normal for the SGC. Jack and Sam heard about the arrest of a number of Senators, including Kinsey, and judges, including the one that had dismissed Kinsey's previous charges months before.

Thor was able to save the man who ran Noreen off the road when a sniper tried to kill him. Thor put him on a planet with the others. The day the trials started, Thor beamed down, to the SGC, each man that was needed for the trial. Jack had two SG teams guarding each person as they went to court to testify and returned. The trials took six months.

Kinsey and the others were all found guilty. When it was over every one at the SGC is pleased. By that time, two of Jack's brothers and families had moved to Colorado Springs.

One morning found Jack, Sam, and Daniel in Jack's office with the door closed. They had reached the limit of their 'memories'. They knew that the past thirty-five years had been different from the downloaded memories that they received in 1969 and 1970.

They were pleased that they not only saved their own family members' lives, but others as well like Janet Fraiser, Charlie Kawalski and millions of lives all over the galaxy. They had reached the point in time for which they had no information of what the future held.

Two days later, Jack was called to the Pentagon. When he returned he went and to visit Sam who was working in her lab.

"Jack, what is it?"

"I've been transferred."

"What, where?"

"The Pentagon... Home World Security."

"When?"

"As soon as a new CO can be found, I already gave the President a list of names, the rest is up to him."

"What about... us, family?"

"I said I'll stay for two years and then retire, just like we discussed."

"Did he agree to it?"

"Yes and I can use the ship to fly back and forth."

"Good idea."

"I better head to my office."

"See you at lunch."

"Sure."

The next day, every one found out about Jack's transfer to the Pentagon and was wondering who would be assigned to command the SGC.

Two weeks later, they learned that Major General Hank Landry was the new CO. On he his first day, Jack was with him showing him around when they walked into Sam lab.

"General Landry, welcome to the SGC, Sir."

"Colonel Carter, I was shocked with what Jack here said about this place," Sam smiled.

"I'll bet, Sir."

"Hank, some advice when it comes to Sam. One: don't ask her how something works, she will talk for two plus hours about it." Sam gave Jack a look, which made Hank laugh.

"Ask her to make it short and something you can understand.

"Very funny, Jack."

"And two: make sure there is always blue Jell-O available in the mess hall. If she doesn't get her daily blue Jell-O, lookout."

"Noted. Anything else I should know about?"

"Sam, did I miss anything?"

"If you did, I'm not saying anything. Now, if you two will excuse me, I have work to do, Sirs"

They walked out of Sam's lab talking and laughing.

The next day Jack flew the ship to Washington.

One year later, Jack received a promotion to four-star general, which made Sam and Noreen happy and proud.

One day when Sam was working in her lab, she received a phone call. "Carter."

"Sam, it's, Terri."

"Hi, Terri. What is it?"

"It's George Hammond. He's been rushed to the hospital here... he had a heart attack."

"I'm on my way." She rushed out of the room opening her cell phone.

"Sam, I'm in a meeting."

"Jack, Terri called. Uncle George had a heart attack. I'm on my way to the hospital."

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Sam was headed to the locker room to get her purse and keys when she saw Teal'c.

"Teal'c!" She ran after him. He stopped and turned to Sam.

"Colonel Carter, what is wrong?"

"Uncle George suffered a heart attack. Please, call the Tok'ra. We might need a healing device, I'm on my way to the hospital." She turned and ran down the corridor.

Twenty minutes later Sam ran into the hospital. "Sam."

"Terri, how is he?"

"Not good. There's a new doctor here. I tried to call Janet, but"

"I understand. Which room?"

"Follow me." They walked down the corridor and into a room.

"Hang in there, Uncle George, just hang in there." She walked outside and down to Janet's office; she walked in, picked up the phone, and made a call.

"Hello, NORAD."

"This is Colonel Carter. I need to speak with General Landry."

"One moment, please, Ma'am." Sam waited.

"Landry."

"General, Sir, I need permission to beam someone to the SGC."

"I know about George Hammond, I've just spoken to Jack. Prometheus is in orbit."

"Good, Sir. Give me a few minutes. Can you get someone to get the sarcophagus ready? We'll want to be beamed there."

"Sure, I'll give you five minutes."

"Make that three." She hung up and walked out of the office and down to George's room. Terri was still there.

"Terri, help me remove everything."

"Sam, I could get into trouble."

"Don't worry." They disconnected all the IVs and machines from George.

"Step out of the room; we will be back as soon as we can."

Terri stepped into the hallway. Seconds later, she saw a bright light from inside the room. She returned to work and hoped that the doctor wouldn't discover what they had done.

When Sam and George reappeared, they were in the Infirmary storage room of the SGC. George was in the sarcophagus. Sam pressed the red dome and the doors closed. She let out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

"Sam." She turned around.

"Dad." She stepped forward and gave him a hug.

"Is he in there?"

"Yes, Terri said it was a bad heart attack and that he might not make it."

"He will now, thanks to you."

"Yeah... Jack." She rushed over to the phone and called the garage where the Ancient ship was stored when Jack was in Colorado Springs.

Sam called in time because Jack just landed. So after she hung up and turned to her father, "He just landed."

Then Janet and Daniel ran into the room. "Sam, Terri managed to call me."

"I thought she would. Now it's a waiting game."

Minutes later Jack walked in. Sam went into his arms. "It's OK, Sam. You did the right thing."

"I know. I just can't believe it."

"Same here." They had been waiting for another ten minutes when the sarcophagus opened.


	90. Chapter 90

Chapter 90

Janet stepped forward when George opened his eyes. He sat up and put his hand on his chest.

"How are you feeling George?" Janet asked.

"Good, I haven't felt this good in years, who...?"

"Sam." Sam stepped forward and hugged him as she cried.

"You did the wisest thing, Sam." She pulled back.

"Thanks, Uncle George."

"George, when did you last have a physical?" Janet asked.

"Two weeks ago, at the Academy hospital. I got my results back yesterday. The doctor I was in good health, but he did suggest that I lose forty pounds. Other than that everything was fine."

"What about your cholesterol levels?"

"Under 200, as always and BP was 120/70, as always."

"Well something caused you to have a heart attack. If you don't mind, I would like to check your records and test results." Janet suggested.

"Sure, because I would like to know myself."

"Jack, we have to get back to the hospital."

"Ok, Sam, I'll get there soon as I can."

"Ok." Jack walked over to the phone and made the call to notify Prometheus they were ready to beam back to the hospital. Then he hung up and walked back to Sam.

"See you soon." Then in a bright light, Sam and George were gone.

"Well, I'm going to head to the hospital. Jacob, want a lift there?"

"Sure, oh, and congratulations on your promotion."

"Thanks...Connor goes to university next month."

"You're joking! How are Grace and Charlie doing?"

"Great. They're both top in all of their classes and have been helping the ones who are struggling."

"That's good of them."

"It is... Grace has a boyfriend and Charlie has started dating, too." Jack said shaking his head.

"Any one you know?"

"Yeah. Dave Dixon's youngest son. He's a year older than Grace. They grew up together."

"Colonel Dixon from here?"

"Yep, and the girl Charlie's dating is a same year cadet and she's from Washington. They went to school together. Even though they were in different classes. Her brother introduced them when we were living in DC. They kept in contact and met up at the Academy."

"What about the girl's parents?"

"They both work at the Pentagon. I talk to them every now and then."

"Ok, well I'll meet you top side."

When Sam and George were beamed back into the room, Sam went to the door, opened it, and stuck her head out.

"Terri." Terri was at the nurses' station, and lifted her head when she heard someone call her name. She then stood and walked over to Sam.

"How is he?"

"Take a look for yourself." Sam opened the door wider, Terri walked in, and her eyes widened.

"Oh my..."Then she grinned.

"I think Dr. Miller is going to have a heart attack when he sees you Uncle George."

"I bet he is."

Then the door opened and doctor walked in. He stopped in his tracks when he saw his patient sitting up in bed looking healthy, with no need for oxygen or monitors, and with no IV's connected to him.

"What the... what's going on here?" He stepped forward.

"When can I go home?" George asked.

"Ah... I need to run some tests first. But how...?" He shook his head, turned, and walked out the door leaving Sam, George, and Terri grinning.

"I'll take these away and leave you two to talk," Terri said as she took a couple of things out of the room. Sam walked over and sat down on a chair.

They talked until Jacob and Jack arrived, then they all left twenty minutes later since the doctor was ready to run his tests. They said good-bye to George before leaving. When they walked outside, they decided to return to the SGC, so Jacob rode with Sam. When they arrived, Jacob left to return to the Tok'ra while Jack returned to Washington and Sam back to her lab.

George stayed in the hospital for two days before Janet let him go home. Janet had the blood work retested and from George records he did have high blood pressure, high cholesterol and he was borderline diabetic.

The day that George was leaving Janet ran new blood tests. They all came back normal; all his scans showed a normal healthy male. She thought that the sarcophagus healed George in more ways than one.

During the last few months before Jack retired, Sam was busy working at Area 51 on the X303 Odyssey project and the X304 Daedalus project. While she had been working there, Lou had been commanding SG1.

When Jack retired, Hank took over at Home World Security and everyone from the SGC was, again, wondering who would be the new commanding officer. Everyone thought it might be Colonel Dixon, since he was next in line, but he had to take time off since he broke his hip and leg in a football match and would be laid up for at least four months. That made Colonel Kawalski, who now had command of his own SG team, was taking over as acting CO until the top brass decided who it was going to be.

When Sam finished working on the hyper-drive on each of the ships, she returned home. By that time, Jack had been retired for three months. When Sam walked through the door, Jack was there to greet her with a hug and kiss. He took the bags from Sam, turned, and walked towards the stairs.

"Coming?" he asked with a grin, so Sam followed Jack up and into their bedroom.

Sam stopped when she saw lit with scented candles around the room and the covers on the bed half folded. On Jack's side of the bed was a bucket of ice with a chilled bottle of champagne, two flute glasses, and a plate with chocolate covered strawberries next to it sitting on a folding table.

"Wow." Sam said.

Jack put the bags down then walked back over to Sam. They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed passionately. While kissing her, Jack started removing Sam's clothes so she did the same as they slowly walked toward the bed. Once there, Jack lowered Sam on to the bed with him on top. The made slow passionate love, ate the strawberries, drank the wine, and made love again over the next four hours.

Afterward, Sam was snuggling up to Jack and said, "What a wonderful welcome home present, thank you, Jack." Then she gave him a kiss.

"You're welcome, Sam, and it's good to have you home."

"Same here. I missed you and our family and friends."

"I missed you, too, Sam." They kissed once again and they made love again that afternoon before getting up since the twins would be home in half an hour.

The week after Sam returned, everyone from the SGC learned that they would meet their new CO the next day. Again, the rumors were flying, speculating whom the replacement would be.

The next morning, everyone was waiting in the gate room. Daniel looked around. "Has any one seen Sam this morning?"

"I talked to her. She said that she will be a bit late," Lou said.

Then the doors opened.

"Attention!" All the military personnel moved to stand at attention when Hank Landry walked into the gate room and up the ramp.

He stood at the podium. "At ease."

"As you all know, I will be taking over Jack O'Neill's job as head of Home World Security in Washington. In the past six months, the President, Joint Chiefs, Jack, and myself have been going over who is going to be the next CO. Well we have found the best CO that this Base could ever have. After much debate... Attention!" Everyone stood at attention again.

"Without further ado, it gives me great honor and pleasure to introduce your new commanding officer, Brigadier General..." then he smirked as he looked around, "Samantha Carter."

Everyone's eyes popped out of their heads in surprise, and then the doors opened.

Sam walked in and up the ramp. She turned to see Daniel with his mouth open in shock, which made her smile. She even noticed the shocked look on Teal'c's face. Sam stood up at the podium.

"At ease," she said. Every one relaxed.

"I know this was a shock to you all. It was to me also, last week, when I was called to Washington. I know that I will miss going off world, but so you all know that I, and the rest of the SGC, will have your backs if you get into trouble while off world. You all know the motto... no one gets left behind. In addition, I'm honored to be taking on this job and commanding this base. So as Jack would say... now you all know who the new shrub is." Everyone chuckled.

"And, yes, Jack will be stopping by once in a while for a visit... that is when he's bored." They all chuckled knowing that Jack was easily bored.

"Now, with that out of the way, there are more surprises... Lieutenant Colonel Kawalski front and center." Charlie walked up the ramp and stood in front of Sam.

"For my first duty as commanding officer, it gives me great pleasure to announce the promotion of Lieutenant Colonel Charlie Kawalski to Colonel." She and Lou Ferretti pinned on his Colonel eagles.

"Congratulations, Colonel." They both saluted then he walked back to his spot. Sam promoted fifteen officers and Airmen that morning. When finished, she returned to the podium.

"There is only one more thing to say..."

Then Jack walked in the room wearing civvies, and yelling out, "Hey Elliot, Hailey, congratulations on your engagement." He looked around and looked at Sam.

"You haven't told them?"

"I was just about to, Jack." She shook her head.

"Oops," he said grinning.

"I know you all are itching to congratulate the happy couple... Company, dismissed." They all applauded and smiled, and then they gathered around to congratulate the two lieutenants, and say 'hi' to Jack at the same time.

"You and Jack set this up didn't you?" Sam turned to Hank and grinned.

"Yes, Sir, we did. It gives Jack a chance to see every one's shocked faces, he's been watching the whole time from the briefing room."

"Well, from the looks on their faces, it sure was a surprise."

"Yes it was. After all, this place can be full of surprises."

"Don't I know it. How is he handling his retirement?"

"Good. He's spending more time with his mom... all the families are spending time with her... Jack and I have been talking... Soon she might need to go in to a home, but for now Jack and a caregiver are looking after her."

"How old is Noreen?"

"Eighty-five." Hank nodded. They watched every one talk and laugh as they slowly walked out of the gate room.

"I found out while I was in Washington, Jack's father passed away last month... from colon cancer, he was ninety five."

"Does Jack know?"

"Yes, and that his second marriage lasted five years... his wife died from breast cancer. They had two children, one of each."

Jack walked up the ramp and shook Hank's hand.

"Hank, how are you?"

"Good, thanks, Jack."

"That's good. So, Sam, looking forward to sitting in the big chair?"

"Yes, Jack, I am, what are you going to do now?"

"Go and bug Daniel." Sam smiled.

"You go and do that. It's good to have a plan." He gave her a kiss before walking out of the gate room.

"I better go to my office. It's going to take a while for me to get used to it."

"I'm sure you will be fine."

Sam spent a week catching up on paper work and memos. Then she started sending teams off world. It took Sam a while to getting used to being the commanding officer of the SGC. She even told Jack that she missed going off world and working in her lab.

His response was, "Sam I know you miss those things, and now you know what my life was like every time you guys went off world."

"I know, thank you. Jack." Then they both hugged.

"Give it time."

"I will."

Over the next six months, Sam kept herself busy. She called Jack in twice when teams hadn't reported in on time, and the areas they were in were rough terrain. Sam thought that Jack could use the ship and take a team and Janet with him just in case there were any wounded.

Jack returned with the missing teams, both times.

At the end of May, Jacob and Mel returned to Earth. Grace and Charlie were graduating from the Air Force Academy.

The day of their graduation, Sam, Jack, and Jacob wore their dress blues. Even though Jacob and Jack are retired, they still wore them on occasion. When they saw Grace and Charlie, they were all grinning with the rest of the family members who attended.

After graduation, Sam walked over to a civilian whom she recognized. "Professor Monroe." He turned and smiled.

"Sam, how are you?" They both hugged.

"I'm good. How about you?"

"I'm good and look at you! Brigadier General, I'm proud of you."

"Thank you... how did Charlie and Grace do?"

"Both were tops in their classes and just like you won every award, but as for grades you still have the highest score."

Sam grinned. They talked for a few more minutes before Sam walked over to another instructor and spoke to him, then she went to find her family. When she did, she saw Jack talking to a young man in dress blues. They were off to one side, talking quietly.


	91. Chapter 91

Chapter 91

Sam watched what was going on. She could tell that the young man was nervous about something but she couldn't tell what it was. She saw Jack smile and shake the guy's hand and the guy relaxed. Then the young man turned and walked over to his friends, so Sam approached Jack.

He smiled when she walked towards him. "Jack, is everything Ok?"

"Yes."

"What were you and Lieutenant Dixon talking about?"

"He just asked my permission to marry Grace." Sam looked at him in shock.

"You're joking!"

"Nope. After I gave him the ok and the 'what would happen if he hurt her' talk, he said he's going to ask her in a couple of months on her 21st birthday."

"Really, sounds like we better start saving."

"Sam, we have been since she was born. We have enough to pay for the wedding."

"I wonder what Dave and Donna's reaction will be when they find out."

"Who knows? Let's go and find the rest of the family."

Sam looked around and saw Grace talking to James Dixon. They were with some of their friends.

Half an hour later, everyone went to Jack and Sam's place for a barbeque. Even the Dixon family was invited. Jack and Sam decided to keep the engagement plan a secret for now.

Jack was cooking over the grill while Sam made sure that there was plenty of food and drinks for the guests. When Sam walked over to Jack, she turned to see what he was looking at. It was Grace and James. They had their arms wrapped around each other while talking to Charlie and a couple of Dixon family members.

"Jack, are you ok?" He turned to Sam.

"Yeah, just thinking." Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Thinking about Grace?"

"Yeah she has grown up so fast."

"I know what you mean; she's not my little girl anymore." Sam put her arm around Jack and he put his around her.

"Jack, she will always be our little girl... Dad always sees me as little Sammie. Even though I've grown up he will always see me like that and you will with Grace."

"I know Sam... Soon Liam and Leroy would be off to university and Conner will be joining the Air Force."

"Then it will be just you and me."

"That's going to feel strange, when we are so used to having a house full of kids."

"I know." Then she gave him a kiss. Every one enjoyed themselves for the rest of the day.

The next day, Sam returned to work. She found out that James, Charlie, and Grace were being tested with other second lieutenants who might be joining the SGC.

Two weeks later, Sam walked into the gate room with some of the personnel who been training the lieutenants.

"Lieutenants welcome to the SGC. I've been kept up to date on all you have been doing in the past two weeks. I'm impressed with you all. Over the next few days, you will be assigned to SG teams." They all grinned.

Sam turned to Hailey, "Good work, Captain."

"Thank you, Ma'am."

"Keep it up." Sam turned and walked out of the gate room and back in her office.

On the twins' 21st birthday, they held the party at the back of Jack and Sam place. Jack and Sam let the twins decide who they wanted to cater the food and what cakes they would like to have. It was a beautiful warm day.

There were over 700 guests at the party. Most of them were friends from the Academy and the SGC. Everyone was enjoying themselves. Charlie and Grace had asked that there be no gifts for their birthday. However, their grandparents gave them something. When it was time for the cake, Jack and Sam were standing up on the back patio.

"Can I have every one's attention please?" Jack said into the microphone. Everyone went quiet and turned to Jack.

"Thank you. Charlie... not you Kawalski!" everyone laughed.

"And Grace, come up here." They worked their way through the guests, up on the back patio, and stood next to Jack and Sam.

"First of all: happy birthday... again. Second: your mother and I got you these."

Sam passed them wrapped gifts. They each unwrapped their packages and showed the contents to everyone. They were mirrors in a shape of a key with their name, birth date and the number 21 engraved on them. Charlie and Grace showed their gifts to everyone and then gave Jack and Sam hugs.

"Now we O'Neills love a good party, but there's no party without cake!"

Four people walked around the side of the house carrying two two-foot square-tiered cakes. They were put on a long table, which was in front of them. Charlie and Grace had chosen the cakes. They picked up the knives and cut into the cakes. Every one cheered.

Then Jack passed the microphone to Charlie just as the cakes were taken away to be sliced and served.

"I would like to thank Mom and Dad for putting on this great shindig." He turned to them. Jack and Sam had their arms around each other, grinning. Then he turned to address everyone who was there.

"And thank you, every one, for coming today. I know most of you traveled from all over the country to be here. Thanks for coming." He passed the microphone to Grace as everyone clapped.

"Mom, Dad, thanks for this great party, and as Charlie said, 'thank you all for coming'."

Then she noticed James walking up the steps. He gave Jack and Sam a nod then he stepped forward until he was next to Grace. James took the microphone from Grace's hand.

"Grace, I know you said no presents..." then he held on to Grace's hand.

"Grace, since that first day I meet you sixteen years ago, I knew you are the one I want to share the rest of my life. Since then I have gotten to know you and fallen in love with you." He knelt down on one knee, pulled a box out of his pocket, and opened it. Grace's was speechless, with her mouth in an "O" when she saw what was inside.

"Will you, Grace Samantha Carter O'Neill, marry me and become Mrs. Grace Samantha Carter O'Neill Dixon? Will you become my wife?" Everyone stood there in shock, waiting for Grace's reply.

"Yes." Then she nodded.

"Yes, I will marry you," she said into the microphone.

Every one clapped and cheered. He took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto her finger.

Then he stood and passed the microphone to Charlie. He and Grace kissed and hugged, and then he picked her up and swung her around while kissing her again. When he stopped and set her on the ground, Jack and Sam stepped forward.

"Welcome to the family, James."

"Well not quite, I have to marry her first." Dave and Donna walked up the step to give them a hug.

"Mom, Dad did you know about this?" Grace asked.

"Yes, Grace, he came and asked me a couple of months ago and I warned him that if he ever hurt..."

"Dad." She folded her arms across her chest and Jack grinned.

"You that you would kick his ass." Grace relaxed and then laughed as she gave him a hug.

"Too right I will."

"Grace let us look at the ring," Sam pleaded. Grace showed Jack and Sam them a 1 ct. radiant diamond with a .50 ct. radiant diamond on each side as well as a three .33 ct. round diamond on each side of the ring, all set in 18kt. white gold.

"Wow, that's a beautiful ring," Sam said. She looked at Grace to see her grinning.

"Do you like it, Grace?"

"I love it, Mom. James knows my likes and dislikes."

"That is so true. Go, your friends are waiting."

"Thanks, Mom." She turned and ran down the steps to where her friends were eagerly waiting for her to join them.

They all talked to Grace while she showed them her ring. Then they noticed James walk down and his friends patted him on the back. Connor, Liam and Leroy walked over to James. They talked and laughed. Jack and Sam then turned when Dave and Donna walked over to them.

"Jack... Sam, who would ever have thought that we would be related through our kids?" Dave asked.

"Well our kids can be full of surprises," Jack said.

"That's true. It is hard to believe that they are grown. It seems like only yesterday when I started teaching both Charlie and Grace," Donna added.

"I know what you mean, that was the first time I met Dave," Sam said.

"True." Dave walked over and picked up the microphone.

"Can I have every one's attention please?" Every one turned to Dave.

"James, you might not remember what you said to me sixteen years ago." James through about it and shook his head.

"Well, let me refresh your memory. One day that I was picking you and your brothers and sisters up from school, you met Sam and her twins. When we got home, you said to me, 'Dad I'm going to marry Grace'. I said to you... you just met her. You said, 'I know Dad. I'm going to marry her'. You walked away, then yelled out 'one day Dad I'm only seven years old'... do you remember now?" James nodded while grinning.

"Well it looks like that's going to happen. I'm happy for you both." He put down the microphone as their friends and family gave James a hard time. Then Grace walked over to him; they both hugged and then kissed. Dave walked back over to his wife, Jack, and Sam.

"You never told me that," Donna said.

"Well, he was seven years old, Donna."

"He's not that anymore."

"True." They watched Grace and James for few more minutes before joining them and the other partygoers.

The next day, Sam returned to work. Some of the personnel, who hadn't been at the party, spoke to Sam and when they saw Grace and James, they congratulated the couple on their engagement.

Two days later teams started going off world once again.

For Thanksgiving, the Dixon family joined the Carter-O'Neill family for the day. While everyone was enjoying his or her lunch, James stood.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" They all turned to James. He was holding Grace's hand.

"Grace and I have been talking about wedding plans." Then Grace stood.

"We set a date," Grace said smiling.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"March next year... the seventeenth... it's a Tuesday."

"St. Pat's Day," Jack said.

"Yes, Dad, we know. We thought of Saturdays, then James told me he had researched in his family tree and learned that his great, great grandparents are from Ireland, so I suggested March 17th."

"I said, 'St. Patrick's Day!' Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" James said.

"I said 'yes' so..."

"March 17th it is."

"What a great time to have a wedding," Jack said grinning.

"We spoke to retired Colonel O'Brien yesterday. He agreed to perform our ceremony."

"That name rings a bell," Jack said.

"He should Dad; he was a lieutenant colonel when you and Mom got married. He was the chaplain that married you and Mom."

"He did Mom and Dad's wedding, as well," James said.

"Well I'll be damned. Anything else we should know about?" Jack asked.

"Yes, we both decided to get married at the Academy Chapel. We already have it booked for that day. We're still looking for a place for the reception."

"Just let us know where the reception is and how many going to be there."

"Eight hundred and seventy three so far," Grace said grinning. Jack looked at her in shock, and then grinned.

"I'm pleased your mother and I started saving when you were born. Whatever you want, Grace, you know that."

"I know Dad, and thank you."

"Now can we eat before your food gets cold?" Everyone laughed.

James and Grace sat down and food was passed around the tables.

Later that night in bed, Jack and Sam were talking.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Were you shocked with the wedding guest list so far?"

"You could say that. How many do you think there are going to be?"

"Over a thousand."

"Oy! I think I might have to make a trip to Las Vegas!"

"How much is there for Grace's wedding?"

"Just over four hundred thousand dollars." Sam turned to look at Jack.

"I think we should go to Las Vegas one weekend."

"Agreed... I still can't believe our little girl is getting married." Sam grinned and gave him a kiss.

"I know. We both knew that this might happen one day."

"I know, but still."

"Don't worry, ok?"

"I do worry, Sam."

"I know you do." She rolled over until she was lying on top of him.

"Everything is going to be fine."

"I hope so." Sam gave him a kiss.

"Let me help you forget it for a while." She giggled as she disappeared under the covers.

"Sam what are... oh god, Sam, don't stop! " They made wild passionate love for the next two hours before falling asleep in each other's arms.

**AN: the ring i choice for this story you can find it on *jackandsam_.net*_ under the same story**


	92. Chapter 92

**AN: WOOHOO 700+ reviews. thank you all for your wounderful reviews. They all make my Day, plus keep them coming.**

**Congradulations to _midnightread_ for being the 700th reviewer. He/She has already recived the next chapter spoiler.**

**I recived personal messages from readers/reviewer saying you having problems finding jackandsam site. If you google *sam and jack fan fiction* there you can find the link to it. That is where the story is also with pictures of dresses and rings are.**

Chapter 92

Two days later, SG 18 went off world for three days. James was on that team. Grace worked in Sam's old lab with Jennifer Hailey who was on SG1, when they weren't off world. Sam kept busy as always with reports, memos, and briefings.

When it was Christmas and New Year, everyone got together at Jack and Sam's place.

Two days after Christmas, James and Grace arrived at Jack and Sam's house in the evening. They walked in and into the den. "Hey, Dad." He turned around.

"Hey Grace, James, what do you have there?" Jack asked as he turned off the TV. James passed him a box just as Sam entered the room.

"Grace, James."

"Hi, Mom, we brought the invitations."

"Really?" Jack opened the box and pulled out one. He looked at it closely.

"I like it."

He opened it up to read the inside, then he turned to Grace just as she and James sat down, "The Broadmoor Hotel?"

"Yes, Dad. We did a lot of research and checked out different places. This is what we want."

"Ok and the guest list?"

"One thousand and forty three guests. The hotel can handle that many and this is the menu for the reception." She passed Sam the two pages. Sam looked at the menus as she sat down next to Jack so he could look at it with her.

"Wow, they look..."

"Expensive," Grace said.

"No, interesting. Don't worry about how much this is going to cost. Ok?"

"Ok, Dad. We even have the cake selected." Jack looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"Cake, what sort?"

"Well there are going to be two chocolate with mint chocolate filling, a classic white with lemon filling, a coconut with raspberry filling, a marble with lemon cream cheese cake filling, a strawberry pink with classic vanilla cheesecake filling. The main cutting cake is going to be classic white with green food coloring in in so it would be green with classic white cheesecake filling. All of them covered in white frosting and green clovers with bride and groom on top"

"How many cakes are there going to be?" Jack had lost count with the number of flavors.

"Eleven, Dad."

"How big?"

"All of them are going to be four inches high. They are all going to be square. Ten of the cakes are eighteen inches and the main cake is going to be twenty four inches."

"Ok, that is a lot of cake. How...?"

"The main cake will be in the middle of a long table, and then the next two will be on like step then the next two. One on each side." Jack tried to imagine the arrangement.

"Sweet." Grace laughed. James and Grace stayed for an hour while going over the wedding details. They left so James could take her back to her apartment before he went home himself. Jack and Sam went to bed soon after.

"Sam when can you get a weekend off?" Sam laughed.

"How about for Valentine's Day?"

"Sounds great to me." The next day, Sam returned to work.

When Sam walked into her office, there were balloons everywhere and a dozen red roses on her desk.

"Walter." Sam called out.

He walked in. "General?"

"Whose idea was this?"

"Jack's, Ma'am. He had some help... Happy birthday, General."

"Thank you, Walter; I have a fair idea who helped, dismissed."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Sam sat down and smiled. "Jack what am I going to do with you?" Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come."

Sam quickly stood. "General Maynard, Sir. I wasn't expecting you until next week." He looked around the room then back to Sam.

"General, what's the meaning of this?"

"My birthday surprise from Jack, Sir."

"You know that these balloons shouldn't be here."

"Try telling Jack that, Sir... is there something I can do for you, Sir?"

"Yes, there is, General."

"Please, take a seat, Sir." He sat, and then Sam sat, moving the roses to one side of the desk. They talked for the next hour before the general was beamed out of Sam's office.

Once he was gone, Sam picked up the phone and dialed. "Hello?"

"Jack O'Neill, what am I going to do with you?"

"So you like my small birthday gift?"

"Yes, thank you... General Maynard showed up just after I walked into my office." Sam waited.

"Oh crap. How did you handle it?"

"I had to explain to him why they were here."

"Oh, so is everything OK?" Sam smiled.

"Yes it is. He came to give me some great news"

"Care to share" Sam thought about it.

"It can wait 'til tonight. I better go and get some work done and get Charlie and Grace to remove these balloons."

"Ok, Sam, see you when you get home."

"Jack, what are you up to?" Sam shook her head then she made some calls before she started doing paper work.

That night when Sam arrived home, Jack was waiting for her. When she saw him, he was wearing black pants, a white shirt, and his black leather jacket.

"Jack why are you...?"

"Go upstairs and get changed, I'm taking you out to dinner."

"Jack." He raised his hand.

"Go, you have ten minutes." Then he lowered his hand. Sam gave him a kiss then walked past him.

Ten minutes later, Sam walked back out into the foyer where Jack was waiting. She was wearing a black knee length dress with jacket to match.

"Sam you look great, as always." A car pulled up outside.

"Shall we?" Jack opened the door and they walked outside to a waiting taxi. Jack closed and locked the door before following Sam into the taxi. Then they rode to the destination.

"Jack, where are you taking me?"

"You will see. How was your day?"

"Good. Teal'c returned from spending time with his family. We talked, he and his friends decided to have their tattoos removed and since Pat does plastic surgery like that, I spoke to the bosses and they agree to have Pat remove it for him."

"That was good of them."

"Yes, it was... oh, he has hair!"

"No way, I'll have to see that to believe it." Sam laughed. They talked until Sam saw where they were heading.

"The Broadmoor Hotel?" she said in shock.

"Why not?" When the taxi stopped, Jack paid the fare before they got out and quickly walked in side where it was warmer.

They walked down to the Penrose dining room. When they walked in Sam was holding on to Jack's arm. A woman walked over to them.

"Good evening. Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes, O'Neill." She smiled.

"Of course. Follow me sir, ma'am." She led them to a large table. Sam smiled when she saw her kids and James there.

"Happy birthday, Mom," Connor said, then the others did just as Jack and Sam sat down. They talked and had a wonderful evening.

After the main course, one of the chefs pushed a cart over to them. When Sam saw what it was, she looked at Jack who was grinning; the cart contained a birthday cake. Their kids sang 'Happy Birthday' to Sam while the chef lit the candles. Sam closed her eyes then opened them. Then she blew out the candles while the kids clapped.

"Thank you, kids. Jack it's a shame that the rest of the family isn't here."

"Next year, Sam."

"I know." The chef sliced cake, put it on to plates, and passed them to each of the ones at the table.

"Thank you," they all said to the chef before starting to eat their dessert.

They walked about different things for the next half hour. Jack and Sam got up to dance, then Grace and James did. Afterward, Jack paid the bill before they all left to head to their own homes. Liam, Leroy, and Connor returned home with Jack and Sam. Sam rewarded Jack that night in bed.

The next few days were busy with it being New Year. Jack did show up at the SGC and saw Teal'c before the operation.

At the end of January, Grace and James had an engagement party. There was finger food since they were having it at night, with plenty of beverages, and a DJ for the ones who wanted to dance. They paid for it themselves. Everyone had a great time and by the time Jack and Sam got home it was after 0200, since they helped Grace and James clean up the hall before leaving. Luckily, Sam didn't need to be at work until ten that morning.

A couple of weeks later, Jack and Sam went to Las Vegas for three days. While there, Jack booked a spa treatment for Sam for the second day. While Sam was enjoying her spa treatment, Jack gambled at three different casinos. He walked away with over a million dollars from each of them.

When they returned home, they had enough to pay for the wedding, have their house in Washington renovated, along with a new roof since it was due to be replaced; and they had almost half a million left to put aside for when they both retired.

A week before the wedding, Grace and James had their hens and buck's night. Every one enjoyed themselves. Grace and the women went to a restaurant in town for dinner then back to Grace's apartment for the fun.

The men went to O'Malley's for dinner and drinks. They all had a great evening. Some of the men went home drunk but luckily, they had arrived at the bar in taxis and not their own cars.

On Monday morning, Sam was needed in Washington, so Jack flew her there in the Ancient ship. When they got to the Pentagon, Jack stayed with the ship while Sam went to see the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff, General Maynard. When she returned an hour later, she was grinning. Once she was on the ship, Jack look at her as she sat down.

"Sam, from the look on your face, I'd say it'd good news."

"It is." Then she pointed to her rank insignia...

"You've been promoted!"

"Yes, I couldn't believe it myself."

"Well then, Major General, let's go home," Jack said grinning.

Twenty minutes later, Sam was in her office when Grace and Charlie ran in.

"Mom, Dad just told us," Charlie said.

"And what did he tell you?"

"You've been promoted, is it true?"

"Yes it is," she said smiling.

"Mom, you deserve that second star."

"Thanks Grace. Now if you two don't mind."

They walked out of the office. Sam had just started reading a memo when she heard, "Can I have everyone's attention...? Brigadier General Samantha Carter is now Major General Samantha Carter. Way to go, General! Congratulations... WOOHOO... that is all," Grace said. Sam grinned.

On Friday, Grace and James were getting last minutes things sorted out. They were pleased that they had the wedding march and practice of wedding vows for the last three weeks, with the minister, before the big day. Grace stayed with Jack and Sam for the night before the wedding. Sam spent a few hours talking with Grace up in her old room.


	93. Chapter 93

**AN: Got the pictures of Grace wedding dress you can find it on Jack and Sam site. If you having problems trying to find the web site. Try google *Sam and jack fan fiction* It is there under that name**

Chapter 93

The next day was going to be full on controlled chaos. Grace and Sam left for the Broadmoor Hotel where they met with Noreen, Mel, and Donna. They were all getting a spa treatment with Grace's five bridesmaids. They all talked and laughed, with some giggling, too.

When they left, Donna and Mel returned to their homes while everyone else returned to Jack and Sam's house where they were getting ready. When it was almost time to leave, Sam knocked on Grace's door.

"Come in." Sam opened the door and walked inside.

"Oh, Grace, you look beautiful."

"Thanks Mom. How's Dad?"

"Bored!" Grace laughed.

"Well that's Dad for ya"

"True. Have you got everything: old, new, borrowed, blue?"

"Let's see. Old, no. New, these earrings that Grandma bought for me. Borrowed, this bracelet that's from Donna. Blue is the Air Force garter, compliments of my bridesmaids."

She lifted her dress to reveal the garter, and then lowered it. Sam saw it and looked at the bridesmaids who were grinning, and then she turned back to Grace.

"Well I have something 'old' for you." She passed a box to Grace, who opened it to reveal a single strand pearl necklace.

"Mom?" She looked up at Sam.

"Your great-grandmother wore them on her wedding day; then she gave them to her daughter. I wore them on my wedding day. Now today you get to wear them."

"Oh, Mom, thank you!" Grace took them out of the box and put them on. Then she gave Sam a hug.

"Thank you, Mom."

"You're welcome. Shall we?"

"Yes, we are ready." Grace picked up her bouquet of white roses. They all walked out the door and down stairs.

"Jack," she said when she walked into the foyer. He turned and smiled.

"How's Grace?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Grace walked into the foyer. She was wearing a strapless, sweetheart neckline gown, with a gathered bodice, and A-line shirt with seventy-inch train. She was wearing an Irish heart loop tiara and triple long veil, with one layer over her face. She was carrying a teardrop bouquet of white roses.

"Wow. Grace you look beautiful."

"Thanks, Dad."

He saw the five bridesmaids wearing clover green European satin strapless drop-waist gowns with sweet heart necklines and multi- pleat accent bodice. They were all wearing double fourteen-inch bright silver tone and crystal headbands, and carrying round bouquets of green and white roses.

Each of them also wore an 18 ct. white gold Claddagh pendant, with emerald heart shaped stone. The Maid of Honor wore earrings to match the pendant.

Three flower girls wore matching satin tank bodice dresses, with T length organza skirt featuring interchangeable clover green organza sashes. In their hair, they were also wearing clover green wreaths with flowers and a pearl in the middle of each flower. They were carrying small white baskets holding green and white roses and clover green ribbon around the handles. They all wore 18kt gold four leaf clover pendants with their names on them.

"You girls look lovely," Jack said grinning at them.

Then the two limos arrived. "Shall we?" They all walked outside and got into the two limos.

Jack, Sam, and Grace were in one and the bridesmaids and flower girls rode in the second one. When they arrived at the church, Sam got out first then Jack. Then they helped Grace out of the limo while the bridesmaids and flowers girls were getting out of the other limo. Then they all walked in side to see George there with the pageboys. He grinned when he saw Grace.

"Grace, you look beautiful."

"Thank you, Uncle George." Then the music started.

George escorted Sam down the aisle. She was wearing a sky blue sweetheart neckline and a spaghetti halter strap that left her back bare, highlighting her shoulders. Covered buttons accented the back, and soft gathers at the waist added extra fullness to the dress' flowing A-line skirt. She was wearing a jacket and carrying a purse that matched the dress.

George was wearing his dress blues for the day. When Sam was up the front, George gave her a kiss on the cheek before she sat down. George walked over and took his seat.

Sam smiled when she saw James and Charlie, who is his best man, wearing their Air Force uniforms.

Moments later, the music changed. Every one turned to see the doors open. Every one smiled when they watched the pageboys and girls walking down the aisle. The pageboys were wearing blue suits. Once they were at the front, every one watched as the bridesmaids walked down the aisle. Once they were up the front, the music changed again. Every one stood and turned to see the beautiful bride and her handsome father. Sam turned and smiled when she watched Jack as he escorted Grace down the aisle. They both were smiling.

Sam turned to see James' mouth gape open. She couldn't stop a small giggle. She turned and got Dave's attention, she moved her head and eyes to James. He looked in that direction and his smile got even wider.

Then he whispered to Donna who turned and smiled at the stunned look on James' face; she also took a photo of him. When Jack and Grace reached the front, Jack looked at Grace and said, "Grace, are you sure you still want to go through with this?" which, of course, everyone heard.

"Yes, Dad, so chill."

"Ok."

He turned to James. As he put Grace's hand in to his, "Look after her or else." James smiled.

"I know."

"Good." He turned and gave Grace a kiss on her cheek.

"Are you sure?"

"Dad!"

"Ok, ok." He walked over to Sam as everyone chuckled. Sam leaned over to him.

"You and Grace set that up!" He turned to Sam and grinned.

"Thought so." They turned and listened to the minster, and then everyone sat down.

Jack held on to Sam's hand throughout the service. In the end, every one watched them kiss and sign the marriage license. Once done every one heard, "I am pleased to introduce Mr. and Mrs. James and Grace Dixon." Every one clapped and cheered.

Then the music started, and the bridal party walked back down the aisle. They were followed by Jack and Sam, then Dave and Donna. When everyone walked outside, they all talked to James and Grace for a minute before moving on to head to the reception.

When the limos pulled up, the bridal party got into two of them and then Jack, Sam, Dave, and Donna got into the third one. The wedding party and parents were going to have wedding photos taken in three different locations, before they travelled to the Broadmoor Hotel.

When they finally arrived at the hotel, they all grouped for a final set of wedding photos. Once done, Grace and her Maid of Honor disappeared while everyone went to one of the bars that were set up for the wedding party. They were all having Guinness, green beer, green wine, and sodas for the kids. Servers were walking around the room with trays of munchies for everyone.

When Grace and her Maid of Honor returned, Grace had changed dresses. She was wearing the same type dress as her bridesmaids, but hers was white and she was still wearing her tiara and veil.

Grace walked over to James. They wrapped their arms around each other while talking to some guests. She even had some of James' Guinness, which he didn't mind.

An hour and a half later, every one moved to the main ballroom. When they walked in the table clothes were all white, and the chairs had white covers with green bows. There were green and white balloons everywhere. Locating their assigned table number was easy for everyone, since while they were in the bar they had checked the board showing the seating arrangements.

At the bridal table, were seated Sam, Jack, two bridesmaids, Grace, James, two best men, Donna and Dave. Every one sat down except for James and Grace who were still in the next room.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" George said through the microphone.

"Everyone please stand and applaud the Bride and groom James and Grace Dixon." Everyone stood and clapped just as James and Grace walked into the room.

They walked over to the bridal table and sat down. Then everyone else did. Every one talk for ten minutes while the waiters walked around the tables pouring wine for the adult guests and sodas for the kids.

Then ten minutes later, the servers walked out carrying trays full of food, it was their first course. Sam noticed Jack was looking at the cakes. She leaned over to him. "I know what you're looking forward to tonight." He turned to Sam.

"Why do you say that Sam?" he asked with a grin.

"I know you all too well, Jack." He gave her a kiss when a waiter served their first course. The minster stood up and said a prayer, and then everyone started eating.

Over the next few hours, every one enjoyed themselves. There were messages from the ones who couldn't attend.

When George picked up the microphone, he said, "I've known both James and Grace since they were babies. I've seen them grow up to be a fine young couple who have followed in their fathers' and Sam's footsteps. And now here they are husband and wife...I wish you both many years of happiness." Every one clapped.

"I was asked to pass a message on to the young couple." He unfolded the note.

"_Lieutenant James Dixon and Lieutenant Grace O'Neill, congratulations on your marriage. Sorry I could not be there, as you would understand. I wish you both years of happiness as husband and wife and in the Air Force. Lieutenant O'Neill if you are anything like your parents_..." he looked up at them and grinned.

"_God help the Air Force and this country!"_ Everyone laughed.

"_All the best... Henry Hays, President of the United States of America_." Everyone was shocked when George said who had sent the message.

James and Grace grinned and saw several people were shocked by the message. When he sat down someone else stood up, said a few words, and even told a story about James and Grace, which had everyone in fits of laughter.

When it came to cutting the cake, every one took heaps of photos since most of the cameras were disposable ones that were arranged on each of the tables. After the cake was cut, and they fed each other from the green cake, James led Grace to the dance floor where they led the first dance.

After the dance, James removed the garter; he flicked it toward the dance floor full of men. Then Grace threw her bouquet. Following that, James danced with Sam while Grace danced with Dave. The bridal party got up to dance to the next song.

For the following song, Jack danced with Grace. A couple of hours later, supper was served. There was a buffet table of finger food and wedding cake for everyone.

It was after 0100 when Grace and James left the party. Every one gave them a rousing sendoff. Jack and Sam wrapped their arms around each other when Grace and James left the room.

"What a day!" Sam said.

"Yeah, what a day... want to dance?"

"Why not?" They walked to the dance floor and danced to a slow song.

"So how are the renovations coming along?"

"Good, the house should be finished and pass inspection by the time James and Grace return from their honeymoon."

"It's a great idea buying them a house."

"Yeah. Dave and some of the SGC personnel helped out where they could."

"I know... Dave and Donna have given each of their other kids ten thousand dollars to help towards renovations or a deposit on their first homes."

"I know Dave told me about what they had done with the other kids. I told him if we could find a cheap place that needed work, we could use the money that everyone put together and buy a house and fix it up for them, since they didn't want any wedding gifts."

"Well. It was a great idea and I hope they love the house."

"They will, Sam, they will." Then he gave her a kiss. They left taking their sons home an hour later.

Two days later, Sam and all the personnel returned to work. Since SG18 and SG2 were one person down for the next three weeks, she decided to put them together for a five-day mission, which was in two days' time. Sam kept herself busy at work while Jack went to check on the renovations of the house.

When it was complete and passed inspection, he was happy. When he told Sam the good news, she was happy and wanted to see the house. One day after work, Donna and Dave meet Jack and Sam at the house. When they saw it, they were amazed.

"Jack, they are going to love this place!" Sam said.

"I agree," Donna said. Jack unlocked the door and walked inside. He showed them all the rooms of the house while Dave recorded everything.

Jack showed them around the first floor, then the second and showed them the third floor, which had been divided into two rooms, one side, could be for a storage area and the other a guest bedroom or for something else.

When they walked down stairs again, they went out through the back French doors to a large backyard. The space included a new triple garage and barbeque area and a large half-acre section for a play area and place games.

"They are going to love the back yard," Sam said.

"I know, Sam." After they looked around, they walked back to the front of the house where Jack locked the door.

"All we need to do is get their things in here," Jack said looking at Sam. She smiled.

"Alright... I'll give SG2 and SG18 the day off so they can help you move their things." Jack smiled and gave Sam a kiss.

"Thanks, Sam."

"You will have to thank them with beer and pizza."

"No worries." They walked back to their cars and said their good nights to Dave and Donna before the left to head home. Jack and Sam left not long after.


	94. Chapter 94

Chapter 94

The day James and Grace returned to Colorado Springs, Jack met them at the airport. When he saw them, he grinned. Grace looked around and waved to Jack then she and James walked over to him

"Dad."

"Hi, ya kiddo." They hugged, and then he shook James's hand.

"How was your honeymoon?"

"It was fantastic; James here can be full of surprises."

"Oh where did you two go?"

"Take a guess Dad." Jack thought about it as they walked over to the baggage claim carousel.

"Hawaii?"

"Nope, try again."

"Paris?" Grace laughed.

"Nope, Ireland." Jack looked at them.

"You went to Ireland?"

"Yep. We had a great time, met a lot of people there." They retrieved their bags and started walking towards the exit.

"They were trying to be friendly at one pub we went to until a woman asked where we are from; I said we are from Colorado Springs. She asked why we picked her pub to drop in... I told her that it was the name of the pub that caught James' eye."

"Oh, what did she say to that?"

"I introduced myself as Grace Samantha Carter O'Neill with two 'L's Dixon," Grace said smiling.

"The look on the woman's face when Grace said 'O'Neill with two 'L's' was priceless," James said.

"She looked at me and said, "You're joking!" I showed her my Air Force ID then she looked at me and then she passed it back, turned, and walked quickly out of the bar."

"Why did she do that?"

"We didn't know at first. Then she returned with some guy whose name was John O'Neill. We talked and they gave us free beer."

"That was good of him."

"Yeah, he got out his family tree book and said he had distant relatives in the U.S." So I ask where."

"He said according to his research: Chicago. I told him that you were born there and told him Granddad's name and when he was born... it's the same one from his family tree."

"Ok, so he's related to us."

"Yes, as it turns out, his great, great, great-grandfather's brother is your great, great, grandfather who came to the U.S in the early 1800s."

"So I guess you filled him in more about us?"

"Yep and the women who we first met is his wife."

"Really?"

"Yep, we all talked and we told them that we are on our honeymoon and the date we got married." Grace laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"John and his wife, Josephine, also got married on St. Pat's Day, 43 years ago," James said.

"Now that is very interesting."

"It is." When they reached Jack's SUV, he unlocked it and helped them put their bags in then they got in with Grace in the front.

"So how are things at the SGC?"

"Same old, same old... Felger almost blew up the lab the other day."

"Oh no who saved his ass again?"

"Sam did. She went to see him about a report and when things went crazy in there. She had a go at him for what he tried to do."

"What did he try to do?"

"Not sure, you know what Sam's like with technobabble... all I understood was something to do with naquadah and naquadria and an acid of some sort." Grace thought about it.

"Oh no."

"What?"

"If it's the acid I think it is, put that with the naquadah and naquadria that would be bad, very bad."

"How bad?" James asked from the back seat. Grace turned to him.

"The nuclear bombs that were dropped on Japan at the end of world war two…,"

"Yes?"

"Grace, what are you saying?" Jack asked.

"Put those bombs together, multiply times ten, depends on how much he was using…,"

"Luckily, it was underground, Grace."

"Dad, the Stargate is underground, and made of naquadah. If there was an explosion of any magnitude... everyone on Earth might as well kiss their asses goodbye. Everything would be dead within hours."

"But the complex would cave in."

"Dad, how many emergency exits are there and don't forget where the Ancient ship goes up and down to get to the gate."

"That's not good."

"No it's not. Mom deserves a medal for saving Earth once again." Jack grinned.

"You're right about that and thanks for explaining it to me so I could understand. With Sam, I try to get her to explain, but you know your mother." Grace laughed.

"Yes I do, Dad." She turned and looked out the window.

"Dad, where are we going?"

"Trust me," he said grinning. Grace looked at him.

"Dad, I know that grin. Where are you taking us and what have you been doing while James and I were away on our honeymoon?" Jack did not say a thing. Grace watched him for ten minutes not saying a word.

"Grace, in the glove department are two blindfolds; get them out, pass one to James and put them on."

"Dad."

"Trust me." Grace got out the blindfolds and passed one to James.

"Dad, why do we have to wear them?"

"I know you, you would peek." Grace shook her head then put her mask on just as James did. Jack drove for few more minutes.

"Are we there yet?" Grace asked making Jack grin.

"Yes we are." Jack pulled the car over and stopped.

He got out just as Dave, Donna, and Sam got out of Dave's SUV. Jack helped both James and Grace out of his SUV.

"Can I take my mask off?"

"No, Grace, not yet." Once they both were on the sidewalk, he stood there grinning.

"Dad, I know you're grinning, come on you..."

"Yes, you can take them off."

"It's about..." Grace said as she and James took off their blindfolds. They both stood there in shock when they saw the house with a sign 'Welcome Home, James & Grace'.

"Oh my..." Grace said in shock then she turned to give Jack a hug.

"Thank you, Dad...Mom," when she saw Sam. She gave her a hug, then she gave Donna and Dave hugs. James did the same.

"Is this house...?" James asked.

"Yours? Yes it is, Son. As you know, your mom and I gave each of your bothers and sisters ten thousand dollars toward a house for a wedding present. Since you and Grace said no wedding presents..."

"Dave and I talked. We bought this place three months ago and with some help we got it fixed up," Jack said.

"Help what help?" Grace asked.

"Remember when your teams were off-world at the same time three months ago?"

"Yes," Grace said.

"I made an announcement for volunteers to help fix up the house, some of the personnel who had time off helped with the labor and every one put money together to get professionals in to do the rest. The money that was left over was to buy new furniture that you both love," Sam said.

"As a surprise wedding present," Donna said.

"Go on, go, and take a look." Grace ran up to the house and tried to open the door. She turned to see Sam holding the keys.

She handed them to James. "Care to carry your wife over the threshold?" Sam asked.

"Too right I will." He walked up to the house with Sam and the others following,

"Come on, James."

"Hang on, Grace" When he reached the door, he unlocked and opened it. Grace was just about to walk in when James lifted her into his arms.

"James!" she squealed.

"Hey, it's tradition, you know!" He walked inside carrying Grace.

"Now you can put me down."

"Ok." He put her feet on the floor, and then he held on to her hand. She turned to him.

"Together," Grace smiled.

"Something I'll have to get used to."

"Yep." They walked in and looked around each room.

"Oh wow, I love it!" Grace said as she looked around the living room. They checked out the rest of the first floor.

Then they check out the next two levels. When they were on the second floor and saw double doors that had heart-shaped engraving on the doors, they opened them and entered the room beyond. They recognized it as the master bedroom.

"Oh wow, I love it," Grace said.

They checked out what was behind every door. Once they finished checking the rest of the house, they opened the French doors to a "Surprise!"

All their friends and family from the SGC were there. Jack stood behind Grace. She turned to him.

"Welcome home and house warming party in one."

"I've should have known. Thanks Dad." She hugged him tightly, and then turned to everyone who was there.

"On behalf of Grace and myself, thank you for the surprise wedding gift, we love it," James said.

"I love what you all have done to the house, Mom, Dad, Donna, Dave, thank you... thank you all of you and since this is a party, I hope there's cake." Everyone laugh as they clapped then the music started.

James and Grace walked down and hugged or shook hands with their guests.

"Grace is so much like you, Jack," Dave said grinning.

"Don't I know it?"

"Oh she like you alright, Jack," Sam said as she noticed Grace heading to the barbeques. They walked down to talk to the people who were there.

An hour later, Jack passed Grace the keys to his SUV. "You and James might as well go and get your bags and go to the store for some food."

"Thanks Dad... where's the closest store?"

"Go straight ahead, turn right five streets down, and then turn right again after three streets. You will see the grocery store."

"Thanks, Dad," she gave him a kiss on the check before going to get James. Dave walked over to Jack.

"Where James and Grace going?"

"Getting their bags from my car and getting some food for their place."

"Good idea, everyone seems to be enjoying themselves."

"Yep, they sure are. Did you know that they went to Ireland for their honeymoon?" Jack asked.

"No I didn't, how did you know?"

"They told me on the way here from the airport."

"Ah, by the look on their faces, they enjoyed the trip."

"Yes they did. So what is it like living in a house with no kids?"

"Peaceful. Donna and I are able to spend more time together, without any interruptions."

"I know what you mean. We only have the twins left. It's going to feel strange when they go off to school."

"Yeah, 'til they drop by with the grandkids." Jack groaned.

"Don't remind me. I'm wondering when Grace and James are going to start a family."

"When they are good and ready. Colleen, our eldest, she was conceived on our honeymoon."

"Same with Charlie and Grace, although we did have it planned."

"We didn't. We were going to wait until Donna graduated teaching school before having kids. She ended up taking a year off before she went to teachers training college."

"You two were what, eighteen when you got married?"

"Yeah. I had just joined the Marines. It was after basic training when we got married... we eloped her parents didn't want her to marry a loser like me and to give up her dream."

"What was her dream?" Dave smiled.

"Teaching. I paid for her tuition, books, everything."

"Good on ya, and you got some reward for it... five more kids later," Jack said with a smirk making Dave laugh.

"You're right about the reward part. We're still just as much in love today as we were twenty eight years ago."

"Twenty eight... Gee, Sam and I have been married for twenty three years, although for you, there was four years age gap between colleen and Kim" Jack said.

"Yeah, then fourteen months later the twins, fifteen months later Robert, then a year later James. After we had James we both agreed: no more."

"So how did you two...?" Jack waved his hand around.

"I got a vasectomy done and Donna got her tubes cut... what about you Jack?"

"Sam hemorrhaged when she had the twins, she had to have a hysterectomy... they removed her uterus... it was hard on Sam afterward."

"Well, she sure doesn't show it now."

"No. She got in her mind that I wouldn't love her since part of her was gone...I showed her that I love her still and since then things have been great."

"That's good. I don't how I would handle it if Donna had to go through what Sam did."

"Just love her and be there for her even if she hates you."

"I know she was like that at every birth of our children."

"Well there you go. What about your family?"

"They disowned me after I told them that Donna and I were married."

"By any chance is your father a Marine?"

"Yeah, I think he's retired now, why?"

"Adam Dixon, is that his name? Does he have odd colored eyes: one green, one blue?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"He works at the Pentagon, he's a Major General."

"Really? I thought he retired when he turned sixty-five."

"I'll give Hank a call later and see if he's still there."

"OK." They talked for another few minutes, and then a couple of SGC personnel walked over and joined them.


	95. Chapter 95

**AN: Congradulations to *Tel Nok Shock* for being the 750th review. He/she has already recived chapter 96 spoiler.**

**WARNING: please have a box of tissues on hand for the next couple of chapters. You going to need them. **

Chapter 95

When Grace and James returned, they got out of Jack's car, walked to the back, opened it, and got out the bags of groceries. Grace put her hand on James' arm to stop him.

"Grace, what is it?"

"We're being watched." They looked around and saw a black van down the road. Grace shook her head.

"Damn those NID."

"We should tell our Dads."

"Good idea. Come on before the ice cream melts."

"Oh if it does, I'm sure I could find some use for it." He waggled his eyebrows at her.

"I'm sure you could, come on."

Grace shook her head and they got the groceries, closed the back door of the car, and walked up to the house. Grace pushed the button to lock and set the car alarm at the same time. They walked inside and into the kitchen where they saw Teal'c.

"Teal'c." He turned.

"Grace Dixon, are you alright?"

"Yeah, just the damned NID are watching us." They saw the look on Teal'c's face.

"Where are they?"

"Five houses down, black van." Teal'c started walking to the front door. Grace grabbed his arm.

He stopped and turned to Grace. "Not without back up, Teal'c."

"Good idea." He turned and walked out the back door.

Grace turned to James. "Knowing Teal'c, half of the party will want to help out," James grinned.

"True, let's get these things put away." They had almost finished when they heard voices.

They looked out the window to see a number of SGC personnel following Jack and Dave to the front of the house. Sam walked quickly inside and into the kitchen.

"Grace, what going on?"

"NID are watching us, don't they ever give up?"

"Is that why over half of the party goers are walking around to the front of the house?"

"Yes I told Teal'c to take back up with him."

"You should have said how many, Grace."

"Mom, you know what it's like, you tell one person and within minutes every one knows."

"Good point."

"I'm going to go and find out who they are, now that everything is put away," Grace said as she gave James a kiss when she walked past him.

James looked at Sam. "Like father like daughter." Sam laughed.

"Yeah, I hope you know what you were getting yourself into when you married Grace."

"Yes I do." They walked out the back to talk to the other guests who were wondering what was going on.

When Grace walked down to where the men were, she could see that they had surrounded the van. When she got close, the guys let her through. Then she saw Teal'c looking at one guy who had his back to the van. Grace put her arm on to Teal'c. He turned to Grace, gave a slight bow, and stood back.

Grace turned to the guy, "Who are you?"

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I asked first. Who are you and why are you watching my house" Then she heard Jack at the back of the van.

"Damn. We need Sam, she understands this stuff."

Grace walked around the back to see some of the men watching three other guys. She turned and got into the back of the van.

"Grace what are you doing here?" She looked around then turned and walked out. She walked around to the three guys and stood in front of one. She pulled back his jacket and removed a black wallet, opened it, then closed it.

"Dad."

"Yeah, Grace." He got out of the van and walked over to her.

"Can you give General Landry a call and see if he knows anything about why the CIA is so interested in my house?"

"CIA?" Dave said as he walked over to Grace. She showed them the guy's ID. Jack looked at the guy.

"Care to explain why you are watching my daughter's house?"

"It's classified."

"Bullshit," Grace said as she stepped forward.

"Who ordered you and your pals to watch my house?"

"Classified."

"How classified?"

"You haven't got clearance." Grace raised an eyebrow.

"Well my clearance is way higher than yours, so start talking."

"You haven't got high enough clearance." Grace turned to Jack.

"Dad, make the call." Then she turned to the guy.

"I'm sure General Landry from Home World Security would like to know what's going on. Especially since the CIA is forbidden from conducting operations within the borders of this country." Jack pulled out his phone.

"You know General Landry?" another guy asked.

"Yes, I do and so does my father, retired General O'Neill." Their faces went white.

"Ah, so you know who my father is."

"Yes we do. We've heard of him but never meet him."

"Well that's him on the phone right now. So, care to tell me what's going on?"

"All we were told was that you had been passing classified information to the Russians." Grace raised an eyebrow.

"What a load of crap, for starters: I haven't met any Russians and what classified information are you talking about?"

"That is all we've been told." Grace turned to Jack who had just ended his call.

"Hank's not happy and is going to look into it. For now, we let these guys do their jobs."

"Great, some welcome home, eh Dad?"

"Yeah. Come on before Sam sends out a search party."

"Very funny, Dad." She walked to the side of the van.

"Teal'c, come on. General Landry will take care of these guys." Teal'c followed Grace back to the house.

Then the others did as well. When they entered the back yard, James walked over to Grace.

"Grace?"

"It wasn't the NID, it was the CIA."

"CIA, why are they interested in us?"

"Someone told them that I've been passing classified stuff on to the Russians."

"You're joking!"

"Yeah, don't worry about it. Dad got General Landry on to it."

"Ok so hungry?" He lifted half a hot dog to Grace; she smiled and took a bite of it, and then she gave James a kiss as she took his bottle beer out of his hand and drank half of it. As she passed it back, she let out a loud burp.

"Sorry!"

"You will never change, Grace."

"But you love me still." She gave him a kiss.

"Yes I do." He gave her a kiss back.

The rest of the evening turned out great for them all. A few hours later, every one left and the place had been cleaned. Grace and James finally went to bed. They both were tired after a long flight and welcome home party.

The next day they went shopping and visiting since they were off work until the following day. When they did return to work, they went to find out what been happening while they were away and things returned to normal as normal can be.

Two days later, Grace and James found out that the CIA informant had gotten incorrect information, so now they could relax, which they were happy to do.

Over the next few months every one keep busy as always till one day Sam got a phone call with some bad news. When she hung up, SG18 was waiting for her in the briefing room. James could see something was wrong so he walked into the doorway.

"General, are you alright?" She looked up with tears in her eyes.

"I just got a call from Home World Security... two hours ago Catherine passed away, Ernest passed away an hour ago after hearing the news about Catherine." James walked in and sat down.

"Professor Littlefield and Professor Langford?"

"Yes... can you go and tell Grace and Charlie, I have to call Jack."

"Sure." Then he stood.

"What about Daniel and...?"

"I'll tell them, please."

"Sure, and the briefing?" She looked out the window.

"Cancelled."

"I'll tell them."

"Thank you." He walked out of the office.

"The briefing has been cancelled."

"Why?"

"General Carter will tell everyone later... I have to go." Then he turned and walked quickly out the door.

When he got to the elevator and the door open, he saw his father just about to exit.

"Dad."

"James, what's wrong?" James stepped into the elevator and the door closed, he pressed a button.

"James?"

"General Carter received some bad news... Professor Littlefield and Professor Langford passed away with an hour of each other. General Landry called to give her the bad news. She wanted me to tell Grace and Charlie."

"Oh no, what about SG1?"

"Can you do it Dad?"

"Sure." Then the doors opened and James stepped off and walked down to the lab. When he saw an Airman, "Airman," the guy turned and stood at attention.

"Yes, Sir?"

"Can you go find Lieutenant O'Neill, Charlie O'Neill? Tell him to meet me in the Science Lab it's very important. Check the gym or mess hall."

"Yes, Sir." Then he walked away quickly. As James walked into Sam's old lab, he could hear Jennifer and Grace talking.

"Hey." Grace turned and looked at her watch.

"Aren't you supposed to be in a briefing, James?"

"It's been cancelled... Captain, can I have a word with Grace, Ma'am?"

"May I ask why, Lieutenant?"

"Please, Captain."

"Alright, no smooching. I'll give you a couple of minutes, Lieutenant."

"Thank you." She walked out of the lab but stopped so she could hear what was said.

"James, what's wrong?" James walked around the bench and held on to Grace's hands.

"Your Mom got a call from General Landry... it's bad news." Grace sat down on a stool behind her.

"What bad news?"

"Professor Littlefield and Professor Langford passed away over an hour ago; they died within an hour of each other." Grace started to cry.

"No, it can't be. They were fine the last time I spoke to them, what happened?" James pulled her into a hug.

"I don't know the details; your Mom would have spoken to your Dad by now."

"What about... SG1?" They pulled apart.

"I told Dad about it on the way here. He's on his way to tell them."

"Charlie?"

"He should be here any minute. I sent an Airman to track him down." She nodded as she wiped away the tears.

"I can't believe that they are gone."

"I know." He hugged her once again.

Jennifer was shocked when she heard what James said. She had met Catherine and Ernest many times, including talking with them at James and Grace's wedding. She turned and walked down the corridor.

When Charlie walked into the lab, he could see Grace been crying. "James, Grace what's wrong?"

"Catherine and Ernest died," Grace said.

"What... when?"

"Over an hour ago, General Landry called to tell your mom a few minutes ago."

"Ok... they're gone," he said in shock as he sat down.

"Yeah."

While they were all lost in thought, Jennifer walked into the Infirmary where she saw Janet talking to couple of the nurses.

"Captain, are you alright?" Janet asked.

"Professor Littlefield and Professor Langford passed away."

"What, who told you?"

"I overheard Lieutenant Dixon tell Lieutenant O'Neill... General Landry called General Carter with the news."

"Why did you come here?"

"General Carter might need someone to lean on until Jack gets here and since you both are friends…"

"I understand, thank you, Captain." Jennifer turned and walked out the door.

She walked down to the women's locker room where she freshened up a bit before returning to her lab. When she arrived, Grace was still in James' arms and Charlie was sitting on a stool.

She walked in and sat down, she looked at Charlie who was in shock and James who was looking at her while rubbing Grace's back.

"I heard what you told Grace... if it wasn't for them... I wouldn't be here... hell I wouldn't have been in the Air Force."

"I know... if it wasn't for Catherine's father finding the Stargate, who knows where we all would be today," Charlie said.

"Good point," James said.

They were lost in their own thoughts when SG1 walked into the room. They were also in shock with the news.

"Dave just told us," Daniel said.

"We know," James said.

"Has any one spoken to Sam?"

"Yes, she told me before she called Jack."

"In other words he could be here any time?"

"Could be." Grace pulled back from James.

"I'm going to see Mom." She stood up and walked out of the lab.


	96. Chapter 96

**AN: I hope you all got box of tissues on hand for this chapter. There only one chapter left to this story which i'll be posting it tomorrow. **

**GUEST: Thank you for your review, i'm please you have enjoy reading this story.**

**SG1fan: thank you for all your reviews.**

Chapter 96

When she walked into Sam's office her father was there holding Sam in his arms. He turned to see Grace.

"James told me."

"Come here," Jack said. Grace walked up and hugged them both for a few minutes before they pulled apart.

"Are you ok now?" Jack asked Sam.

"Yeah, it's just a shock that's all."

"I know what you mean."

"I'll leave you two alone." Grace walked out the door.

She walked down to the control room where she sat at one of the computers typing a message. Then she started dialing a gate address.

"Lieutenant, what are you doing?" Walter asked.

"I'm sending a message to the Alpha Site." He stood and walked over to Grace.

He read the message and was stunned. When the wormhole was formed, she sent the message, and then the gate shut down.

By that time, Sam had run down the stairs. "Who dialed the gate?"

"I did, I sent a message to the Alpha Site and asked them to pass it onto the Beta Site and the Tok'ra."

"You should have asked Grace."

"I know but you were in shock, Mom... I think it's time to let everyone know before word gets around."

"Good idea." She stepped forward and turned on the PA system.

"This is General Carter... I have some bad news to share... Professor Catherine Langford and Professor Ernest Littlefield passed away over two hours ago...For you new members who don't know who they were, Professor Langford was the owner of the Stargate."

She turned to Grace and then said, "There will be a memorial service in the gate room in few days in honor the two friends who brought not just the Stargate but all of us together... that is all" She turned it off and turned to Grace.

"I want to go to her funeral, Mom."

"I know you do. Soon as I know when it is, we will make travel arrangements."

"Thanks, Mom." Then she turned to Walter.

"Sergeant, please recall all off world teams."

"General Carter, SG2 is due back in two hours, Ma'am. SG8, 12 and 15, 21 and 22 are still off world."

"Recall all but SG2."

"Yes, Ma'am." She turned and walked to the steps and back up them. Grace returned to the lab.

When SG2 returned, Charlie walked into the gate room. When SG2 walked down the ramp laughing, "Hey, Charlie, what's wrong?" Kawalski asked.

"I have some bad news for you all... Professor Catherine Langford and Professor Ernest Littlefield passed away a few hours ago."

"What?" one of the lieutenants said in shock.

"What happened?" Kawalski asked.

"I don't have any details."

"How are the family and SG1 handing it?" Kawalski asked.

"Just like everyone else... shocked. Mom recalled all teams a couple of hours ago."

"Why not call us back then?"

"You were due back now."

"Oh."

"Mom said that debriefing will be held tomorrow."

"Thanks, Charlie." They all walked out of the gate room.

Over the next few days, every one reminisced about Catherine and Ernest. When Sam had details about the funeral, he had Connor flown from San Francisco to Washington for the services. Sam, Jack, Grace, James, Charlie, Leroy, Liam, Kawalski, Daniel, and Lou flew together from Peterson Air Force Base to Andrews Air Force Base and were met by security forces to escort them and provide ground transportation.

They met Connor at the funeral since Hank met him up at the airport. The services were held outdoors. Sam and the others were surprised to see Daniel's parents, and the other doctors whom they had met over the years who knew about the Stargate program.

Jack, Sam, Grace, James, Charlie, Lou, and Kawalski all wore in their dress blues. Hank was there in his dress blues as well. After the service, they all talked with Catherine and Ernest's families. They talked of how they had met even though some of it was a cover story.

They all went to a nearby community hall to attend the wake. One of Catherine's grandsons had been watching Grace throughout the service. When he got a chance, he walked over to her.

"Hi, I'm Jack."

"Grace." They shook hands.

"How did you know Catherine and Ernest?" Grace asked.

"They were my grandparents." Grace was shocked.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Thanks. So you're in the Air Force?"

"Yes. So are my parents who are here. They also knew your grandparents for years." He raised an eyebrow.

"I know. I'm named after your father."

"I wonder whose idea that was."

"Grandma's and I don't know why."

"Perhaps she had her reasons."

"Could be. What are your brother's names?" he asked looking over to a corner. Grace smiled as one of them walked over to her

"Everything ok here Grace?"

"Yes, Jack Littlefield this is Lieutenant James Dixon, my husband," she said grinning. The guy's face fell.

"Husband?" He looked at her left hand.

"Oh... ah... sorry I didn't know that you were married, excuse me." He walked away.

"He sure looked shocked," James said.

"True."

"Come on, you need to eat something, Grace. I am starting to worry about you. Ever since... the bad news."

"I know."

"Come on. Even if I have to feed you."

"James this is not the time or place."

"Well then." Grace rolled her eyes.

"Ok, you win." James grinned.

They walked over to the table, picked up a plate, and put a couple of things on it. Then they walked over and talked to some of Catherine and Ernest's relatives.

When they returned to Colorado Springs, they all said their good nights to each other before getting into their cars and SUVs and heading home.

The next morning, Jack and Sam got a surprise. Jacob and Mel were on the base. "Mom, Dad" They hugged.

"Hi, Sam, sorry we couldn't be there yesterday for the funeral."

"I know. At least you're here for the memorial service."

"True, how are the kids?"

"Good. Jack's keeping himself busy and out of trouble."

"I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing," Mel said.

"It's a good thing."

"How are Grace and James?"

"Good, they are enjoying married life... been busted a few times in my old lab."

"Doing what?" Jacob asked.

"Kissing."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, Dad, and don't worry I had a talk to them. They haven't done it since."

"Ok." They visited for few more minutes before Sam went to see what was happening in the gate room.

When they held the memorial service, Jack flew to DC to get Hank in the ship and took him back. Afterward, everyone changed out of their dress uniforms and back into BDUs.

When James and Grace were outside the women's locker room, Sam was just about to open the door when she heard, "You know, Grace, seeing you in your dress blues turns me on."

"James, behave yourself."

"What? I can't help it that you look hot and sexy in them."

"I know what you mean, James. You do look hot and sexy in yours."

"Really?"

"Yes. If I had my way, we would go over to that storage room and do the wild thing." James groaned.

"Damn you, Grace, now I'm going to be uncomfortable for the rest of the day thinking about that!" Grace giggled.

"I better go and get changed and so had you, fly boy."

"Smart ass."

"Yes and don't you forget it." Then Grace opened the door.

"Mom!" when she saw who was standing there. Sam raised an eyebrow causing both Grace and James to blush.

"Ah, I better..." He gave Grace a quick kiss before hurrying away.

"Grace O'Neill, you're lucky it was me and no one else who heard what you and James said."

"Oh... sorry, Mom."

Sam walked past her and said, "All the storage rooms on this floor are locked, Grace."

"How did?" Then she saw Sam grin and give her a wink as she walked to the elevator.

Grace thought about it and grinned. "Mother!" She walked into the women's locker room and changed then she met James in the mess hall for lunch.

Three days later, SG teams started going off world once again.

That year for Thanksgiving, the Carter, O'Neill, and Dixon families got together at Jack and Sam's house. It was the first time that they all sat together as one big family. During lunch, Grace look around and smiled while she was drinking her wine.

"Dad?" He looked up.

"Yes, Grace?"

"You know we are one big family." Everyone stopped talking and looked around then to Grace who was smiling.

"You know, you're right, Grace, we are one big family," he said grinning then everyone started talking again.

After lunch, the men went to watch football while the women took care of the dishes. Once done Sam noticed that Grace and James had left to go for a walk. When they returned an hour later, they both were laughing.

"Enjoy your walk?"

"Yes Mom, after having a lunch like today, walking's good, it helps settle the stomach."

"Well I would have joined you two unless you wanted to be left alone." Grace smiled.

"You could have joined us and anyone else."

"Next time then."

"Yeah, next time." Grace walked past to use the bathroom. Everyone had a relaxing afternoon and a light dinner. Every one left by ten that night since many of them had work the next day.

At Christmastime, Grace and James had Christmas lunch with Donna and Dave then Christmas dinner with Jack and Sam. After New Year's, teams started going off world once again.

At the end of February, Jacob and Mel renewed their wedding vows since it was their 40th wedding anniversary. They had Mark and Sam as best man and matron of honor.

The retired Chaplin conducted the service, which was held at the Academy Chapel. There were over five hundred guests. Some of them were Tok'ra. Then they all went to Cheyenne Mountain Resort for the reception.

Jacob and Mel made sure that the visiting Tok'ra where seated at tables with SGC personnel so they could ask questions about weddings.

Since Jack was at the bridal table with Terri, Grace, James, Teal'c, Daniel, Per'sus, Garshaw, Donna, and Dave were seated together. Both Garshaw and Per'sus were asking them questions about weddings and vows.

Later that night, the Tok'ra returned through the Stargate after an interesting day. Jacob and Mel stayed for a week before returning to the Tok'ra home world.

For Grace and James' first wedding anniversary, Sam gave them three days off as she did with any Base who were married so they could spend the day with their spouse.

A month later, Charlie and his longtime girlfriend, who was due to graduate from the Academy in two months, announced their engagement to Jack and Sam one night.

Jack and Sam were very happy for them and then Sam called Grace and Mark with the news. Within minutes, they showed up with their families and bottles of champagne and sodas to celebrate.

Charlie and his fiancée got married three months later, in July, at the Academy Chapel. Charlie's new wife was a nurse with the Air Force and stationed at the Academy hospital and at the SGC.

A month later, Jack was in town doing some shopping when he saw Connor walking into a jewelry store. Jack was curious, so he walked over to the store and looked through the window. He saw his son buying something but couldn't see what it was. When Connor was walking out of the shop, Jack turned so Connor would not see him.

When Jack turned around, he followed Connor down the street and around a corner. Jack stopped at the corner and watched Connor as walked up to a young girl who was wearing a hat. When Connor kissed her, he took the hat off and put it on his head. Then they wrapped their arms around each other and walked down the street. Jack was amazed when he recognized the young girl.

He returned to his car and headed to the SGC. When he got there, he went to see Sam who was in her office. Jack walked in and closed the door.

"Jack, are you ok?"

"Did you know that Connor has a girl friend?"

"Girlfriend as in hugging and kissing or as in a friend?"

"Hugging and kissing."

"No, why?"

"I saw Connor walk into and out of a jewelry store, so I followed him."

"Jack you didn't..." He shook his head.

"No, he didn't know I was there. He met up with a young girl they hugged and kissed." Sam smiled.

"Connor's got a girlfriend." Jack started pacing.

"Sam... Connor took a cap off her head and put it on his."

"Jack what is it?"

"I recognized the young girl."

"Who was it?" Jack stopped, sat down, and then he looked Sam in the eye.

"Charlotte Kawalski." Sam eyes almost popped out of her head.

"You're kidding."

When Sam saw the look on Jack's face, "You're not kidding... well they are the same age and have grown up together."

"Well that's true. But I cannot believe it, talk about SGC family. Hell, soon we'll all be related to each other somehow." Sam grinned.

"Jack just relax, will ya? Connor's only sixteen. He's joining the Air Force next year."

"I know, Sam. Our kids are growing up too fast."

"I know."

"What puzzles me is: 'why was Connor at the jewelry store?'" He looked at Sam.

"Engagement ring?" Sam smiled.

"No, Jack."

"Then what?"

"It's Charlotte's birthday today; remember we are going to Charlie and Janet's for her birthday party?" Jack closed his eyes and shook his head, and then he opened them to see Sam smiling at him.

"You forgot it was today."

"Sorry Sam. With what has been happening with Mom..."

"I know you're worried about her."

"Yeah... so what are you doing?" Sam grinned.

"Reading memos, you know what those are don't you, Jack?"

"Yes I do, very funny, Sam... Well since I'm here... Cake," he said smiling at her.

"Why not?" Sam stood and stretched, and then she followed Jack out of her office.

Later that night they drove to Janet and Charlie's. They could hear the music coming from the back of the house so they walked around to see every one there.

"Hey you made it," Charlie Kawalski said as he walked over to them.

"Yes, where is the birthday girl?" Charlotte and Connor walked over to them.

"Happy birthday, Charlotte."

"Thank you, Auntie Sam." They hugged each other warmly.

"What a beautiful locket," Sam said when she saw it.

It was an 18kt white gold heart-shaped locket with a Claddagh on the front.

"I know. Look at this!" She opened it and unfolded it until it was shaped like a four leaf clover.

One side already got a photo in it. It was from the prom that Connor had taken Charlotte to a couple of months before.

"Wow, that's amazing."

"Thanks. Connor gave it to me this afternoon," she said smiling.

"What do you think of the locket, Jack?"

"It's different."

"Yes, it is," Charlotte said smiling. Then she and Connor walked over to their friends. Jack looked at Charlie.

"I know what you are going to say Jack. If you think it's serious, well, it's not... well... not until they are engaged. So relax, come on, there's a beer with your name on it in the cooler." Charlie patted Jack on the back as they walked in that direction.

Sam spotted Janet and walked over to her. They both talked and laughed with the other guests.

A month later, Sam received a phone call that shocked her. When she finished on the phone, she called Jack.

"Hello?"

"Jack?"

"Sam, what's wrong?"

"Uncle George died... they're saying it was a massive heart attack."

"What? I thought the box healed him."

"So did I, but I think it was only temporary."

"You could be right, are you sure you are ok?"

"I will be."

"Alright, if you need me there..."

"I know, thanks."

Sam stood up and walked down to the control room where she turned on the PA system. "This is General Carter, I'm afraid I have some bad news... retired Lieutenant General George Hammond passed away two hours ago from a heart attack. There will be a memorial service later. I know most of you want to go to his funeral. When the time comes, I'll be suspending all off world until further notice. That is all."

"Sergeant, can you send a message to all allies and to the Alpha and Beta sites advising them of the news."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Thank you."

Four days later, Jack, Sam their families and just about all of the SGC who knew George Hammond were at his funeral. Mel and Jacob arrived that morning to attend the services. Jack, Jacob and some of the other officers shared some stories about George and how they knew him. The funeral was with full military honors, complete with Air Force jet 'missing man' formation fly over, and a 21-gun salute.

He was laid to rest next to his wife. The wake was held at the Air Force Academy banquet hall, since there were over a thousand people at the services. Later that afternoon, every one left to return home or to work.

The next day, the SGC held a memorial service with off world allies who could attend to it on behalf of their planets or people.

Four days later, teams started going off world once again.

For Sam's fortieth birthday, there was a big party held at the Broadmoor Hotel. Everyone had a wonderful time. There numerous speeches from family and friends, which had every one in fits of laughter.

When James and Grace took their turns, Grace was holding the microphone. "Happy birthday, Mom. We have a present for you."

James walked over and gave Sam a gift-wrapped package then walked back to Grace.

"Unwrap it and read what it says out loud." Sam unwrapped the present.

The ones close by could see it was a tee shirt. Jack was holding a second microphone close to Sam when she read aloud, "Congratulations, Grandma." Sam and Jack eyes widened then they looked up to Grace and James who were grinning.

Grace nodded. "Eleven weeks." Everyone clapped and cheered.

"Well Grace, you sure are full of surprises, I'm shocked, but I'm also happy for you both. As for your father here, give him time."

"I know, Mom." Grace put the microphone down and she and James walked over and gave Sam a hug.

"Transfer paper work is sitting on your desk," Grace whispered before pulling back.

"Granted."

"Do Dave and Donna know?"

"They do now," James said grinning. They turned and walked over to their table and then sat down. They saw the shocked looks on both Donna and Dave's faces.

"You know you two; you know what's going to happen from tomorrow."

"I'm sure you can handle it, Dad, any way you are already a grandfather," James said grinning.

"I know, don't remind me." Other family members got up to say a few words.

Then it was Charlie and his wife's turn. "Happy birthday, Mom... Well, how should I put this? You're going to be a grandmother times two." Jack looked confused. Charlie saw the look.

"Hannah is seven weeks, with twins," he said grinning.

Everyone was shocked with the news, and then they all grinned. None of them had ever had a stranger fortieth birthday party. Charlie and Hannah walked over and gave Jack and Sam a hug.

"Boy you kids are FULL of surprises!" Jack said.

"We know, Dad."

After few more speeches, Connor got up and walked to the microphone, "Happy birthday, Mom. You sure got a lot of great gifts and surprises tonight." Sam nodded.

"Well, I have one for you and Dad... Charlotte and I are engaged, we got engaged on Christmas day, but don't worry it's going to be a long engagement about seven years. By that time, Charlotte will be a doctor just like her mother."

Both Jack and Sam were trying to get over the shocks that their family had dropped on them.

Sam stood, "Thank you all for the wonderful, surprising, shocking birthday today. When my... our kids drop a bombshell, they drop a big one. Grace if you need any advice during the next few months, call me any time night and day, same for you to Hannah... as for you Connor I'm glad it's a long engagement. It will give Charlie and Janet a chance to save for your wedding... well, Jack and I have a surprise for all of you. Only two other people in this room know about it... In two weeks, I'll be transferred to the Pentagon taking over from soon-to-be-retired Lieutenant General Hank Landry." Everyone was surprised with the news.

"Brigadier General... Dave Dixon, who has been my second in command, will be taking over at that time... Well kids you're not the only ones who can drop bombshells. But don't worry; we will still have family gatherings."

Jack put his arm around Sam's shoulders and gave her a kiss. Everyone talked among themselves. They talked to Jack and Sam as well as congratulated Dave on his promotion.

Over the next two weeks, Sam worked on finishing her paper work before leaving the SGC. The day before she and Jack were to leave, there was a family gathering at their place for one last time before departed for Washington where they moved into their renovated home.

Liam and Leroy stayed in Colorado Springs. They alternated staying Grace and Charlie since they only had one year left before college. It took a while for Jack and Sam to get into a routine since it just the two of them. However, they managed just fine. They were able to spend a lot of time together without interruptions.

Five months later, Hannah gave birth to twin boys and on the same day, Grace gave birth to a girl. Jack and Sam were there in time to see the twins since Connor used the ship to get them and flew them to the SGC. Then they took Connor's new SUV to the hospital.

Jack and Sam stayed for three hours before Connor flew them back to the Pentagon, with lots of photos for the new grandparents.

A month later Jack and Sam returned to Colorado Springs for a family funeral. Jack's mother passed away from a stroke. She was ninty-seven.


	97. Chapter 97

**AN: Here is the last chapter, i keep notes on who killed which Goa'uld in this story.**

**Marduk - Jack (The Tomb)**

**Nirti - Jack**

**RA - Jack**

**Apophis - Sam**

**Amornet - Sam**

**Huru'ur - Sam**

**Hathor - Sam**

**Ba'al - Jack**

**Korel - SG1/Tok'ra**

**Seth - SG1/Tok'ra**

**Socar - Jack**

**Bynarr - Rosha/Joilnar**

**Tanith - Teal'c**

**Osisris - Daniel**

**Cronas - Teal'c**

**Anubis - Sam/Jacob Ship blew up**

**Mol'ac - Sam**

**System lords - Daniel/Tok'ra**

**Imhotep - Teal'c/Tok'ra**

Epilogue

Two months later Daniel showed up at Home World Security. "Daniel this is a surprise, how are you?" Sam said as she gave him a hug.

"I'm good Sam and congratulations on your promotion."

"Thanks, so what can I do for you?"

"It's this note. It was in the items that Catherine and Ernest left for me." He passed the piece of paper to Sam.

"This is the gate address for where Egeria and the ship were."

"I know turn it over." Sam flipped it then looked at Daniel.

"That's this Friday's date."

"You know what that means."

"We use the ship to go back in time?"

"Yes, but you need to dye your hair or use a wig."

"A wig. I'll see what I can do Daniel."

"Ok, Sam. Is Jack home?"

"Yes, go see him."

"Sure. Take care, Sam."

"You too, Daniel." Sam walked out and over to her secretary.

"Jane, I need you to cancel all my appointments for Thursday afternoon and all day Friday."

"General, Ma'am you have a meeting with the President on Friday."

"Reschedule it."

"Yes, Ma'am." Sam returned to her office.

On Friday morning, Jack, Sam, Teal'c, and Daniel stepped onto the ship and sat down. Jack dialed the address from the note. When the wormhole was formed, he flew the ship through the gate. When it reached the other side, he thought of the date to recover Ernest, then their surroundings changed.

"Ok, Sam dial it up." Sam dialed the gate and Jack piloted the ship through. When they reached the other side, Jack activated the cloak right away. He flew the ship to the hillside with Ra's underground chamber.

"There's Egeria," Daniel said when they saw two Jaffa carrying a stasis jar between them and Ra behind them.

They watched then go through a door way then return a minute later. They walked back along the trail.

"Teal'c Daniel, go" Jack said when it was all clear.

They ran off the ship and into the chamber. They saw the door was still open, so Daniel grabbed the stasis jar and returned to the first room. Teal'c then was able to close the second chamber door. They left the first chamber, and hurried to the ship. Jack uncloaked it when he saw them approach.

They quickly walked around to the back and boarded the ship. Jack closed the door and activated the cloak again before taking off. He flew to the Stargate where Sam dialed the planet. Then they went through then the gate closed down. When they reached the other side, Jack landed and uncloaked the ship and opened the back door.

They all walked off the ship and looked around. They followed Daniel down and into a room where he was able to remove five stones with Teal'c help. Then he used a laser to cut the bricks so it cut only the front pieces he wanted. Then he put the stasis jar into the wall and put the front pieces of the bricks back into place. He used the laser pen to draw Earth's point of origin on to one of the bricks.

When finished, he turned to the others. "It's done."

"Daniel, what about the gaps?"

"Jack no one will be here for another fifteen hundred years or more."

"Oh... let's go."

They walked back to the ship and got on to it. Jack raised the ship before Sam dialed the gate since the room was just big enough to fit the ship.

Once the wormhole was formed, Jack lowered the ship and went through the gate back to the same planet. Then the gate shut down.

"Ok Jack, think 1945."

"A date, Daniel!"

"August 18th."

Jack thought of the date then things change again. Sam dialed the gate and they went through the gate. When they returned to the castle, they saw the younger Ernest walking into the room in shock. Jack landed the ship and opened the door.

"You all know what to do." They all stood and walked off the ship.

"Hello," Ernest said.

"Hello," said Daniel.

"Where are you from?" Ernest asked.

"This is not the time," Daniel said.

He and Teal'c went and got the hologram device; then they returned. By that time, Jack had raised the ship.

"Now," Daniel called out then the gate started dialing.

When the wormhole was formed, they walked up to the gate together, and put the device on the ground. Daniel turned to Ernest; he pulled out a note and passed it to him.

"Keep this. This note is important for the future."

"Who are you?"

"One day we will meet."

"What do you mean?" Daniel and Teal'c lifted the device and turned it onto its side.

"Here take this side and slowly walk back into that device." Daniel passed it to Ernest and whispered.

"September, 1969." Then he stepped back and gave Ernest a nod.

Ernest walked backward very slowly taking the top piece of the device with him. Teal'c moved slowly pushing the device through until it was gone, then the gate shut down.

They stepped out of the way when the gate started spinning. When the wormhole was formed, Jack lowered the ship, they got on, and the door closed. Then Jack flew the ship through the gate back to the first planet.

Then he moved them back to normal time. Once their mission was done, Sam dialed the SGC and then sent through their code. With the green light clearance, they went through the gate and landed the ship just as the gate shut down. When they walked off, Dave Dixon was standing in the gate room.

"What happened? You left not a minute ago." Jack patted Dave on the shoulder.

"Mission accomplished. It was something that we needed to do."

"Ok well, Jack, can you take the ship back to the garage?"

"Sure, see you guys in the mess hall." Jack got on to the ship and flew it up the roof.

Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c walked out of the gate room knowing that everything was now ok since they all had gone on one last important mission as SG1.

Sam retired eight years later after the Liam and Leroy were married. She was a four-star general. She and Jack sold their house in Washington and moved back to Colorado Springs to spend more time with their large SGC family.

James and Grace had four children two of each. Charlie and Hannah had one more child, a girl. Connor and Charlotte had four children. Liam and his wife had two, one of each. Leroy and his wife had three, two girls and a boy. Grace named her first-born Catherine, after Catherine Langford. Jack and Sam were pleased when they learned that the woman Leroy chose to marry was Catherine and Ernest's great-granddaughter.

The End


	98. Chapter 98

Author notes:

Thank you all for your wonderful feed back from my story _**Second chance of Happiness and Peace. **_If you haven't review yet, please do so

There are more stories to come form me to share with all of you shipper fans, once again thank you all for your feed back, you all make me happy when I get reviews from you all.

J/S shipper Fan

Alison


End file.
